Thanks to Helena, my life wasn't ruined!
by mandymld
Summary: Helena kidnaps Elizabeth and Georgie Jones, why do it and what does Jason's disappearance in 2006 have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the start of a story for darkhuntress who approached me a while ago for it. Before moving into the outline she gave me I wanted to do some back story. I have wrapped up I Married a Serial Killer and will be concentrating on wrapping up Switching Places next. This story will only be updated once a week on Monday. **

**August 2006**

Carly waited until Jason had left, then admitted to herself that in a way she hoped he didn't straighten things out with Sam. She hated his being so lonely and knew that at one point Sam had made him happy so for his sake she would grin and bear it when she saw them together.

Seeing Sonny crossing the lobby, she ducked into her office hoping he just kept going. She was in a good place with Jax and didn't want her dysfunctional past with her ex-husband ruining things.

Heading to Kelly's once she was sure he had left, she was soon ensconced at a table eating a burger and fries. Seeing her annoying cousin slipping in with Maxie Jones confirmed what she had thought was going on. Shaking her head, she just went back to eating her meal, it was none of her business.

"Carly any dessert?" asked Georgie as she approached.

"Do you have any of those brownies left you were eating?" she asked hopefully. She could smell them from across the diner.

"Those aren't from Kelly's. Elizabeth brought them to me just now as a thanks for babysitting Cameron last night." she said. Handing Carly one, she went back to work serving coffee and taking orders and never saw Carly's face as she realized Elizabeth was heading up the stairs.

Not sure why she was chasing after Elizabeth, Carly wished she hadn't come up the stairs when she heard the same thing Elizabeth did. Lucky and Maxie having sex in one of the rooms. The devastated look on her face made even Carly feel guilty but at the same time annoyed.

What was it with the muffin, was she really always going to be a victim. C'mon if it had been her spouse she would raise holy hell over what was going on, not walk away like a wounded bird. Deciding that if she wasn't going to do anything, Carly would. When Maxie and Lucky left the room fifteen minutes later, she couldn't resist saying "Are you at least going to take a shower before going home to your wife?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about." said Lucky defensively.

"Yeah, 'sides it's not like Elizabeth isn't screwing around with Patrick Drake." said Maxie with a sideways look at Lucky.

"Paaleeasse! He is so hung up on your cousin, I really doubt he is sleeping with both of them. This is just some story the two of you made up to excuse what you are doing."

"What do you care Carly? It's not like your a fan of Elizabeth?" said Maxie annoyed on the blond for calling her out.

"True, but at least she has some class and if she chose to have an affair it wouldn't be with some barely legal teenager in exchange for what is it exactly?" she asked looking at Lucky's flushed face. "Drugs?"

As they stormed past, she shook her head and went home to deal with her own messed up life.

Jason went to see Elizabeth at GH and could tell something was bothering her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." she said with a small fake smile.

"I know you better than that." he said knowing that some part of him would always be attuned to Elizabeth. Watching as she walked away to check on a patient, he saw one of her fellow nurses stop and talk to her and knew he had made the right decision all those years ago.

Elizabeth was a well respected nurse and mother, she had a good life for the most part. She was free from the darkness of his world. Looking down, he made his decision. He didn't want to be alone and he could never have what part of him would always want. Time to walk away before he forgot that. Time to deal with everything. First up was finding his way to Sam.

Elizabeth was in the locker room, not wanting to go home when Epiphany came in and asked if she could work until 3:00 AM. "There was an incident in the ER and I had to send home a couple of nurses."

"Let me call grams and see if it is okay for Cam to stay over." Getting her grams agreement, Elizabeth went to work in the ER.

Driving his bike up the cliff roads, Jason knew he had to clear the air with Sam and that what he was going to say would make her happy and he would be back to living the life he found he no longer wanted. He drove hard trying to clear the memories of Elizabeth out of his head, Sam had been good to him over the past few years and had lost so much because of it.

He could not take her back while he was still wishing she was another woman. She didn't deserve that, so he rode until it dark. Finally able to feel the ever present lump in his heart accept that he had to move on, he drove out to the Lake house grimacing when he saw Ric's car there.

Stopping out past the tree line so that the sound of his bike wouldn't alert the prick to his arrival, Jason walked up the drive and was at the door when what he saw stopped him dead. Sam was on top of Ric working her way down his stomach. Stunned, he watched for a couple of minutes before the DA reached up and moved her so that she was now riding him. Shaking his head, Jason could not help but be grateful to see what was going on before he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Seeing Alexis pulling in, he stopped the older woman trying to keep her from having to see what he had just seen. She seemed to be getting back into the car when he pulled away on his bike, knowing that he couldn't stay here any longer.

Alexis saw Jason leaving and was suspicious as to why he didn't want her to walk up to her own door. Worried that he had just killed Ric, she hurried as much as it was possible for her to hurry and arrived at her door. Gasping at what she saw, she almost fell as she backed away.

Elizabeth let herself into her apartment, dead tired but grateful that Epiphany had sent her home early. She was going to grab some clothes and head to her grams. Opening the door, she saw Lucky sleeping with Maxie on top of him in her bed. HER BED!

Tired of the excuses and the fights, Elizabeth just closed the door and walked away. When she arrived at her grams and saw that the elderly woman was a sleep along with Cameron, Elizabeth just went to crawl into her old bed. But old memories were rushing through her head and knowing that her grams thought she was at work then going home to work things out with Lucky, she got up, left a note and went to clear her head.

Driving around, she was soon at the Towers, knowing that something had been up with Jason, she decided to see if he was still awake at ...looking at her watch, Elizabeth was stunned to realize it was only eleven.

Jason was sitting on the stairs drinking tequila wondering why everyone else got to be happy but him. Grabbing the bottle he took another gulp, as he heard someone knocking at the door. Ripping it open, he saw Elizabeth and knew that this was not a good idea, his guard was down already and he was more than a little drunk.

"Jason, what is it?" They were soon drinking and telling each other what was going on.

"Sam and Ric?" she asked not seeing that one coming. "Poor Alexis."

As they went from discussing the current mess to the past, Jason found himself following Elizabeth around the room as she moved while talking to him. When she said something about timing and loving him, he felt his heart break, knowing he had to keep his own views quiet.

Jason realized that for once the timing was right. He had already made his mind up on what he was going to do, but he wanted, no make that needed to be with her.

When she went to say goodbye and leave, Jason reached out and pulled her back into his arms, knowing that he was being selfish and that she was still in love with that prick Spencer, but he didn't care. Just once he wanted to be with the girl he had loved for so long.

Alexis collapsed on the threshold of GH as Alan was leaving for the night. Helping her into a room, he reached her oncologist and they admitted her. He was more worried about her emotional state than her cancer right at that moment though. She was refusing to let them call Ric and Alan had to give in to her wishes.

Maxie got up and went into the bathroom, hoping that her plan had worked. She would know by this time next month if she was pregnant and if she was Lucky Spencer would be all hers. When he joined her, she grimaced when he asked if she could get him another bag. "Please, babe. You see how hard it is living in this place with Elizabeth." he whined.

Arriving home, she saw an upset Georgie who when she tried to comfort her sister, slapped her face. "Lulu is sleeping with Dillon."

"Why did you hit me?" asked Maxie astonished. "What did I do?"

"That was for Elizabeth. Did you really think I didn't know about Lucky?" she sneered as Mac came into the room. Maxie was soon talking her way out of trouble knowing that her sister wouldn't tattle on her behavior.

After comforting his youngest, Mac said "Georgie, I know that this isn't going to help much, but I assure you there are worse things to have happen. Where do you want to go from here?"

"I don't know, honestly, I don't know dad." she said while crying.

Jason was feeding Elizabeth, when she said she was moving into her grams house for a while. "I have a better idea, since you won't let me send you to Italy, why don't you move into a safe house I own. No one knows that it belongs to me, it would give Cam and you a safe place while Lucky gets himself clean at least."

"Jason, I couldn't..." she said regretfully.

Going to get the key, Jason made her take it. "No one, knows I own it. It is right outside of town. It is in the name of Edward Morgan."

Elizabeth took the key having no intention of moving there but knowing it would make Jason happy if he thought she was safe. "What about Sam?"

"I am not sure. I mean we are done, but do I out the affair and what about Alexis and her daughters?" he said sighing. Hearing his phone ring, he said "I have to take that."

Listening to Sonny, Jason sighed and made a personal decision to finally get away for a while after this assignment. Holding Elizabeth to stop her from leaving, he said "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. This is my mess, it is up to me to figure it out. Jason, thank you for last night." she said kissing his cheek. Inhaling his scent as she held onto him. "No regrets right?"

"No regrets." he said then when she had left leaned his head against the door. No regrets, only wishes for more, he thought to himself. Hearing his phone ring, he tossed it on the desk when he saw it was Sam. Walking to the upstairs closet he grabbed his old duffle bag and packed some things. He had to get away for the weekend, before he did something he would regret and dragged Elizabeth down into his life.

Calling some of the guards he trusted, Jason made some arrangements, then left his penthouse knowing that the next time he saw it; it would look nothing like it did at that moment. Arriving in the garage he saw Ric Lansing waiting for him. When the smug man had tried to rub it in that he had a secret that would hurt Jason, the enforcer looked at him and said "I don't care. Truly, whatever it is you think you have over on me, it doesn't matter. Not anymore."

Stopping to see Sonny as he went to deal with the small problem that Alcazar had created in Boston, Jason knew he had one more stop to make. Seeing his sister arguing with Elizabeth, he moved in closer in time to hear her telling Elizabeth it was her job to fix Lucky, that it was what wives did, they helped their husbands. When the two women parted, Jason just waited until Emily approached him shaking her had at Elizabeth's refusal to see things her way.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she was right? That Lucky should do this himself?" he asked her.

"You don't understand, Lucky needs her." she protested. "Why do you care anyhow?"

"Because I think you are going to lose your friendship over a man who is too weak to take care of himself." he said.

"Lucky isn't you, Jason. Not everyone is able to pick themselves up."

"True, but I do have to ask, how many times is Elizabeth supposed to be the one to help him. He has a father, a brother and a sister, yet all of you expect it to be Elizabeth, every single time. Emily, she has a son, he has to be her first priority, not that overgrown baby, Lucky Spencer. If you are so worried about protecting people, why don't you try protecting the ones who really need the help, Elizabeth and her son. I was coming to tell you I will be out of town for a couple of days, so I have to leave, while I am away, why don't you think about that."

"Is Sam going with you? Did you straighten things out with her?" she asked hopefully.

"No." was all he said. "I went to see her last night, but nothing is worked out." he said before leaving.

Sam went to the penthouse and let herself in. Stopping she was shocked to look around and see nothing. No furniture, no pool table, and going upstairs to Jason and her bedroom, she found nothing but boxes of the things she had left behind knowing she would eventually return.

Seeing a note on top, she read it and steamed when she realized that Jason wasn't coming back to her. Well they would see about that. Walking around the penthouse, slamming doors as she checked each room, she was shocked to realize that the room was still set up for Jason's ex-wife Brenda.

Tossing it, she found the black silk thong underwear on the chair and the used condoms in the trash. She swore she would find out who Jason slept with and they would pay, they would pay for trying to take what belonged to her.

**TWO WEEKS Later**

Sonny was getting nervous, Jason hadn't returned yet and the mess with Alcazar was getting worse. Sam kept coming to the coffee shop looking for her fiancee and he had no answers for his former lover.

When Carly who had been avoiding him showed up looking for Jason, he went past nervous and into scared. Having Max and Milo discreetly checking around. "That new guy Jason brought in that is related to Corelli said Jason asked them to clean out his penthouse. Something about a fresh start."

"Sonny, Mac Scorpio is here." said Milo entering.

"Corinthos were is your partner?" he asked walking in.

"Why are you asking?" he said as the man sat down uninvited.

"Would he have had any reason to be in Watertown last week?"

Seeing Sonny look up, Mac said "They found a bike after an accident on a bridge. Two cars and a black motorcycle. The bike went into Lake Ontario. They found it up near the St Lawrence Seaway. It is registered to Jason Morgan."

Sonny's hand was shaking when he said "Did they find .... did they?"

"No, but they don't expect to. They have video of his buying gas just before getting on the bridge and he also bought a water inside." said the man. "They found a bag with the bike. They are sending it here. I am on my way to the Quartermaines, now."

Over the next two weeks, Edward and Jax for Carly's sake worked tirelessly to find out if Jason was dead or alive, but all that was found was the helmet he would have been wearing on the highway. After comparing a strand of hair found in it to Alan's, they officially declared Jason dead.

Sam got the news from Kelly Lee and smiled. She was pregnant and other than Ric there was no one who knew it wasn't Jason's. She would have it all. The power and the money as well as the baby she had wanted for so long.

Lulu walked away from the free clinic horrified. She was pregnant with Dillon's child and he still hadn't forgiven her for the lies and deceit. Seeing Diego up ahead, she called out to him needing someone to talk to. As they sat down on the bench, she told him all of it. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I have no one to talk to. Elizabeth is too busy trying to raise her son, helping Lucky and still working. And I am not that close to Emily." she said crying. "I have to tell Dillon that I am having a baby. That I am pregnant."

Georgie who was on the stairs needing to get away from Maxie, stopped, reeling at what Lulu was saying. Dillon had told her about Lulu tricking him, but it was hard working towards forgiveness, but now it would be impossible. Dillon was going to have to be there for Lulu and this baby. There was nothing left only the ashes of their love.

Maxie saw Elizabeth working and gave a cruel grin. Walking over she said "I need to make an appointment with Kelly Lee, I think I am pregnant."

"Then I would suggest calling Kelly's medical assistant." said Elizabeth. She didn't care what games Maxie was trying to play, if she was pregnant and it was Lucky's maybe it would finally free her from this mess she had gotten into by agreeing to help Lucky purely as his friend.

He had left for a rehab facility after Mac had found out about the drugs. He had been given no choice by his boss, it was either go and be fired.

"Don't you want to know who the father is?" asked Maxie.

"Why don't you tell me since you are so eager to do so." said Elizabeth when she saw Mac and Carly talking just a few feet away. The man had seen his daughter and they were both moving closer but with Maxie so intent on ruining Elizabeth's life she never saw her father but Carly realized that Elizabeth had.

"Lucky, your husband Lucky is the only possible father of my baby." she said with a smirk. "What do you think of that?"

"Well, I hope that the divorce I filed for two weeks ago when I saw you at my old apartment again, goes through before your baby is born."

Seeing the triumphant expression on Maxie's face, Elizabeth said over her head "Mac, I hope for your sake that Lucky does the right thing."

Whirling around, Maxie saw her dad and started to whine. "She was cheating on him with Patrick and we are in love..."

"Maxie, shut up." he said. "Come with me."

Carly looked at Elizabeth and said "That is the muffin I knew years ago. Who knew she was still in there."

"Have they heard anything about Jason yet?" she asked sick with worry for the man she had loved and lost so many times.

"No, they are calling off the search." said Carly as she realized she wasn't the only one losing a friend. She loathed Elizabeth, but she had to admit that Jason's loss would hurt her too.

"I was hoping they would find a miracle." she said softly.

Sam smirked, then said softly. "I don't know how much of a miracle it is, but Dr. Lee just told me I am pregnant. I am so glad that Jason and I reconciled the night of the blackout before he left."

Elizabeth stiffened, knowing she was lying while Carly was grateful for even one small part of her friend being alive. "Sam, I am glad for you sake about the baby." said Elizabeth even as she made plans to go to Sonny.

Sonny was coming down the hallway, when he saw a strange tableau, Carly was hugging Sam while Elizabeth Spencer looked sick to her stomach. Hearing the news, he knew what he had to do, what Jason had once done for him. "Since Jason was planning on remodeling the penthouse for you and it isn't ready, for now, I think you should stay with me at my house."

Not wanting to admit the need to get away from her mother's coolness and Ric's gloating, she took him up on the offer while making plans to do the decorating herself. "Do you know who he hired to decorate things for me." she said.

"No, but I will help." said Carly wanting to be involve with Jason's child.

"Elizabeth, for now can we keep this a secret?" said Sam knowing she would help, that was the kind of person she was. She had also hoped to get her help in finding out who Jason had slept with before leaving town.

"I won't tell a soul you are carrying Jason's child." she said knowing that it was the truth.

Seeing Jason's friends fawning all over Sam, she made a call to check on Emily. Hearing the depressed tone, she went to see her friend. Arriving at the mansion she saw that even Tracy looked upset at the loss of her nephew. Hugging Monica and Emily, Elizabeth saw how despondent Edward was and knew that if Jason was truly dead, things were over for t his family.

Once in Emily's old room, her best friend said sadly. "The last thing I talked to Jason about, was you. We were arguing about my wanting you to help Lucky."

Astonished, Elizabeth hugged her knowing that there were no words that would help.

"He was right, you know. Lucky is going to have to stand on his own. Lulu went to see him earlier, about her baby." said Emily. "He attacked her for wanting to have an abortion then turned around and ordered Ma--" she stopped talking embarrassed.

"I know about Maxie." said Elizabeth tired. "I know about the baby and that it is Lucky's."

"I am so sorry, I know that this hurts especially since it looked like the two of you were getting back together." said Emily thinking about Courtney and Nik. "Maybe she will let you and Lucky adopt him or her."

"Emily, Lucky and I are not getting back together, I filed for divorce two weeks ago. I hope Lucky decides to be a father to this baby, but I am not going to be part of the picture. You are going to have to face that." she said getting up and heading towards the door. "I love you, Emily. You are my best friend, and I know you are facing a horrible thing in losing Jason right now, but I can't be here for you, not if you are still going to be pushing Lucky's agenda."

"B-but, Lucky said you changed your mind on the divorce when I saw him the other day. That you had discussed Lulu's baby and adopting it." said a stunned Emily as she realized she had to have misunderstood something.

"No, Lucky was rambling on while still detoxing. We are still getting a divorce and I told Lulu I would support whatever decision she made. Even an abortion if that was what she wanted."

Emily sat down and cried after her friend left, just when she thought things would get back to normal, she lost her brother and her friends lives were falling apart.

Sonny had gone to Mac to get Jason's personal items only to be told that they had been given to Alan. "We are required to release them to a family member." said Mac when he furiously threatened to sue the department.

"That should have been Sam, she is the mother of his future child." he said walking away.

Calling over to the Quartermaine's, he reached Tracy and let her know that Sonny was on the warpath and about Sam. Tracy thanked him for the information and went to the safe pulling out the file on Sam McCall. Looking at it again, she could not help wondering about the convenience of Sam getting pregnant right when Jason died.

Thinking on it, she said just as Elizabeth Webber was leaving "There is no way, Sam McCall should ever be the mother of a Quartermaine."

Elizabeth agreed with the woman mentally and went to her grams where she found Lucky waiting along with Nik. Her Grams quickly pulled her aside and said "I have loved having you here, but it now time to go home. Lucky is clean and he is going to need your help with staying clean and dealing with this mess. He is your husband your loyalty is to him."

Elizabeth turned and saw the conflicted look on Nik's face then the smug one on Lucky's. "Your right grams, it is time to leave." Thinking on the safe house key, she smiled at Lucky's triumphant look and said "I love you Grams, but Lucky is an abusive self-serving lying cheating scumbag. If you think he is such a catch, why don't you marry him. Our divorce should be final at the end of next month."

"Elizabeth, be reasonable, where are you going to go?" asked Lucky.

"The better question is where are you going, I gave up the lease on our old place, and I have someplace to live, so since I know you have no money, you are either moving in with Nik or into Kelly's. Either way, I don't care."

"I talked to our old landlord, he said we can have our love nest back." he said. "You just have to take down a deposit and the first months rent. I couldn't access our bank account for some reason."

"That is because it is no longer your bank account. It is mine. You have no money, and I am no longer going to carry you, Lucky. Get a new sucker." she said going to pick up her small son and turning to her grams said "I will be back tomorrow to remove my stuff."

"Liz, please don't do this, don't throw away a marriage just because of a mistake caused by drugs." said the elderly woman.

"Sorry, grams, but the only mistake was marrying Lucky in the first place." she said walking out the door, turning to Nik as he stopped to pick up Cam's diaper bag. "We talked about this, yet you still are supporting his delusions."

"Oh, you have that wrong. I am here strictly for you." he said looking at his brother with disappointment. "Do you need anything else right now?"

Looking back sadly, Elizabeth said no. Then placed Cam into his car seat and drove following the directions Jason had given her a month ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam McCall should not be a mother of any child, least of all of a Quartermaine.

Chapter 2

**Three weeks after the blackout**

Waking up to intense pain, Jason tried to lift his head but found he could barely do so without passing out.

"Hey, relax. You are going to tear those stitches and I don't think I can repair them." Said the male voice from behind him as it moved around and offered a glass of water and straw. "Sorry it isn't anything stronger but I am trying to keep your being here quiet."

Getting control of his rusty voice, Jason said "Who are you, where am I? What happened?"

"For a man with reputation of not talking a lot, you sure are chatty." Said the brown eyed young man in the corner of what looked to be a garden shed.

Jason stiffened and felt his body protest, then heard. "I'm John Zachara, the sane member of my family. Well relatively. Why does Trevor Lansing have a beef with you?'

"Does he have a son named Ric?"

"I know of a son, no idea the name. A suit like his father." Said the younger man as he came closer to Jason. "I need to check you leg, so that we can get you the hell out of here."

"Why are you helping me? I know your reputation and while you aren't insane you are not exactly someone who gives help for free."

"Your right, I want something but not now. As to your earlier questions, you are at Crimson Point, you arrived here yesterday. A man working on search and rescue sold you to Trevor. And you have a few strange injuries for a man who was supposed to be in a motorcycle accident."

Jason could feel the pain in his back and could see the leg injury. "What happened to my back?"

Over the next week, Johnny slipped out to the garden shed and helped Morgan, never mentioning that the people thought the man was dead. He needed a favor and he was well aware that Morgan would try and reach someone there and that it would more than likely start a war.

**ONE MONTH AFTER BLACKOUT**

Nik followed Elizabeth to her new home and saw that it was equipped with a security system and what looked like bullet proof windows. "Liz who owns this place?"

"I have no idea, I just rented it through an agency." She lied to friend still not sure on what side he would end up on. Yes, he seemed to be on her side, but Nik was Lucky's brother and could change his mind at any moment.

"Well, I am glad you found it. I don't like the look in Lucky's eyes. I know he is clean from the drugs, but there is still something going on with him. Promise me you will be careful, okay?"

Elizabeth looked at Nik, then said "Thank you."

"Your welcome, I know you have had reason to doubt me in the past. I didn't like the side of my brother that I saw. I know you have right to loath Maxie Jones, but I am worried about her too, Lucky seems to think there are two obstacles to the two of you getting back together, Maxie and the baby. I wouldn't put it past him to hurt her to get to his goals."

"Tell Mac. He needs to know."

"I already did, before going to your grandmother's. I knew she was visiting and talking to him. I had hoped if she saw him with you, she would realize what he has become. What happened today, was my fault." He said.

"No, Grams has always been like that. So has most of my family, they will only love me if I do what they want."

With an ironic laugh, Nik said "I would have never thought I would see the day I would compare Audrey Hardy to my grandmother, but she does remind me of Helena right at this moment."

Hearing a knock on her door, Elizabeth carefully opened it to see Robin and Patrick standing there. "What? How?"

"I took the address you had on that paper when you stopped for groceries, I called them. I have to go home to Spencer and didn't want you to be here alone." Said Nik as he thanked them for coming and left to go and see Emily wanting to know where she was going to land in this mess. He knew that Morgan's death was going to hit Elizabeth just as hard as Emily, and while he was worried about Lucky hurting Elizabeth, he was also well aware that she wouldn't admit the pain of losing Jason to him. Hence the need for Robin and Patrick.

Lucky stormed out of Kelly's and went to find Emily, maybe she could explain what the heck was going on with Nik and why he wasn't helping him get back together with Elizabeth.

Arriving at the Quartermaine house, he knocked and was soon let in by Alice. "Mr. Spencer, your father isn't here at the moment."

"I am looking for Emily." He said.

"In here." Said his friend from the living room. Entering he saw the tears and the redness of her eyes and said "I am sorry, I know that Nik is helping Liz right now. I really don't think they are together."

Looking up in astonishment, she said "What are you talking about? I just talked to Nik and he is on his way here. As for the tears they are for Jason. He was in a motorcycle accident and the police declared him dead."

Lucky wanted to say good riddance but he didn't want to lose Emily's support. Telling her what was going on with Elizabeth, he as shocked to find out that she thought he should sign the divorce papers and clean up his mess before trying to convince Elizabeth of anything.

"Lucky, you screwed up. If you want Elizabeth back, you need to prove to her that you are really off drugs and can stand on your own two feet. Deal with Maxie, be a father to your child." She said more than a little annoyed with her friend.

**Early the next morning**

Sam walked up to the Quartermaine mansion's door and knocked. When she was let in, she found only Tracy waiting for her. "I was told that Monica and Alan asked me to come over."

"Well, I had someone lie to you. I wanted to talk to you. About this." With that Tracy tossed a copy of only a third of the file her PI had gotten. "Now I hear you are pregnant, how convenient."

"Its not how it looks, I left that life behind when I fell in love with Jason."

"Really, then you will agree to an amnio in five months, will you?"

"Fine, if that is what you want, but this is Jason's child and once I prove it I want that file destroyed. I was hoping to get Jason's bag, it is the last thing I have of his. He had everything in the penthouse removed so that we could redecorate it as a symbol of our fresh start."

"Sorry, it was turned over to his attorney." Said Tracy not sorry at all.

"Fine, I will get it from him after the funeral tomorrow." She said walking out the door all the while plotting how to fake the DNA test that was going to be requested.

Mac stopped in to visit Alexis wondering what the DA wanted. "Close the door; I don't want anyone to hear what I need to tell you."

Once settled, Mac said "You look like hell, how much longer do you think you are going to be able to do your job. Get out of here; take care of your health first."

"Problem is the Mayor wants Ric to do my job while I am out. Still want me to go?"

"Yes, I have dealt with Lansing before; take care of you, Alexis."

"I am going to, but I need a small favor. I want to hire you and Felicia if you can reach her. I want you to find everything and I mean everything there is to find on my daughter."

"What is going on, Alexis?"

"I am dying and I am terrified. Mac, she slept with Ric, the night before Morgan left town. The baby she is claiming is his, there is a good chance it is Ric's."

"I will start looking into things right away. Are you sure, because once you find this stuff out, you can never unlearn it?" He warned.

Johnny pretended to go out for a drive and maneuvered Morgan into his car. "I am taking you someplace safe. Trevor just learned that you escaped."

"Where are we going?" Asked Jason. His leg was doing better, but his back made it hard to even stand.

"An old cabin, my parents used it and my father had it burned after my mother's death. I had it rebuilt but no one knows about it." Johnny had turned onto the old highway, never seeing the car with the rental plates following.

Sonny was sitting in his study when he heard a soft knock on the door. Opening it he saw Alexis and found himself shocked. "What the heck have you been doing to yourself?"

"Chemo." She said with a dry laugh. "I need to talk to you about my daughters."

"Sam isn't here, actually I have no idea where she is." He said realizing that she should have been back from shopping with Carly a long time ago. Getting an explanation about her health from Alexis, Sonny for once truly didn't know what to say. Then he added. "Does Sam know, and is that why you are here?"

"It's not about Sam." She said sitting down heavily on the sofa next to him. "Ric is cheating on me, I don't know who, but I saw them together the night of the blackout. All I saw was long dark hair. I thought she was a pro at first. Let's just say she was more enthusiastic then what was going on warranted."

Alexis wanted Sonny thinking, she didn't want to come right out and say what she knew, but she wanted the idea out there. "Sam was supposed to be home, but I couldn't reach her. I tried Jason and he was out looking for her as well. I was shocked to hear from her that he had found her since I saw him mere hours before he supposedly left town."

Wanting to say I told you so, Sonny kept his mouth shut. He could see the bones under Alexis' skin, she had always been thin but this was terrible.

"I am worried about what happens if I die. Sam isn't a good role model for her sisters and frankly I worry about Molly. I know that in the past I have been concerned about Kristina but right now, she is the least of my worries. I know you will take good care of our daughter."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Jason's Funeral came to an end, then Sonny was directing them to place the coffin into the plot he had ordered when Monica came over and said "No."

"He wouldn't want to be at that self-important crypt your family considers so important." Said Carly as she walked over.

"Maybe not, but he does belong buried next to his mother, Carly. Susan is buried here and there is a spot next to her."

"Not acceptable." Said a grieving Sam as she walked up and said for maximum affect, "I want a place for our child to visit, a place where I can be buried next to the man I love."

Sam had expected overflowing joy at the news of the baby, instead she was shocked when Monica turned and said "I heard about the pregnancy. Tracy showed the family a file this morning at breakfast. We are going to give you the benefit of doubt for now. But until the test proves it is Jason's child, you have no say in anything nor I would guess access to his money. Neither do you, Mr. Corinthos."

Elizabeth saw Emily sitting there crying as she listened to the family arguing with the Corinthos family and Sam. Shaking her head, she got Nik's attention and had him take care of their grieving friend and went to see if she could find someone, anyone to prevent all who loved Jason from destroying one another.

As she was walking by, she felt someone grab her arm, turning she saw Sam with huge tears in her eyes and said "Elizabeth agrees, don't you? I mean if it was you, wouldn't you want a say."

Taking a deep breath and wishing she were elsewhere, Elizabeth saw that all of them were looking at her and said "I think all of you are wrong. Jason would not have wanted this, any of it. Carly, Sonny you have to agree with that. As for where to bury him, he wouldn't understand the fuss. So why don't you honor who Jason really was, and just let him be buried, to him it won't matter where."

Emily who was in the doorway, said "She is right; I can't believe all of you. Sam, while I am happy about the baby, Jason wouldn't want you mourning and planning to be buried next to him."

As they all went to the Metrocourt, Sonny took their attorney aside and said we need to deal with Jason's will so that the business isn't affected. When can you arrange it?

"I don't have Jason's will. He never gave me one." The man thought about it and said "I recall reading in the file that Alexis Davis had that part covered. But it was dated for early 2002."

"I know he had a recent one. We talked about it." Said Sonny curious as to what attorney had his will. Jason had said something to that affect when Sonny had changed his again recently. Calling Alexis, he asked her only to be told that she had an old one but for 2004.

That he had come to her late summer and asked her to hold it for him.

Knowing that Jason would not have hired Ric, he called all his previous attorneys and soon learned that none of them had a more updated will than the one that Alexis had.

Turning to his current attorney when they were on the terrace at the Metrocourt he was told they had to make an effort to find out if any other attorney represented Jason, then they could have the will that Alexis had declared null and void if all beneficiaries agreed.

"I know that Jason would have wanted to take care of his child with Sam. That would have been his first priority." Insisted Sonny. "Then Michael and his sister."

Sam was shocked to find out that the attorney only had an empty duffle bag. "All that was in it was a soggy travel guide to Italy."

Jason and Johnny were in the cabin, neither one asleep. "Did you find out what was going on back home?"

"No, I haven't been able to get through. Who is this woman chasing us and why does she want you so bad?" They had almost been ran off the road by the blond man, but Jason had shot out the tires and seeing the elderly woman getting out of the backseat when two more cars arrived, Jason and Johnny had sped out of there.

"Helena Cassidine has never paid any attention to me." Jason doubted it had anything to do with Sam, because he was starting to recall the missing couple of days between his accident and getting find by someone. He had recalled being held by Helena. All she had said was he was the key to stripping the Spencers of what they wanted.

"That is who she is?" he asked shocked. "Trevor once worked for her, I heard them on the phone earlier this year talking about covering something up. Setting up a false trail for someone to follow." Johnny had been bugging Trevor's calls for months and had been looking into what ever he had been up to.

"False trail, did you hear what about?" he asked getting a bad feeling about things.

"A kid, that was all." As they heard the footsteps, Johnny hoped that they could take them out before they were grabbed but it was in vain. Twenty minutes later, they were trussed up and the ice queen was standing in the middle of the cabin saying "You are a hard man to find Mr. Morgan. As for you Mr. Zachara, you might just come in handy as well. Trevor will be more than happy to pay me either to kill you or to get you back."

Diego was talking to his father on the phone, when he saw the car aiming straight at him. Diving out of the way, he sighed then told his father that a black van just tried to run him down. Giving him the plate number, he cautiously got up and never felt it as a car from behind rammed into him and tossed his body straight into the air.

When his broken body hit the ground, they backed up and ran him over again.

Georgie had left Kelly's needing to get away from the drama that was Dillon and Lulu arguing what to do about their baby. As she walked down the street she heard what sounded like shouting and saw the cell phone. Reaching down to pick it up, she realized it was Lorenzo Alcazar. "Mr. Alcazar, it is Georgie Jones."

"Where is Diego?" she heard him shouting.

"I don 't know, I am looking ar--Call an ambulance, send them to the corner of Oak and Main." she called out as she dropped the phone knowing he could still hear her. Doing the best she could to stop the flow of blood, she leaned closer when she saw Diego trying to talk. "Mr. Alcazar he is still alive."

"Saw the-them." said the man choking on his own blood. "Rus-russian."

Lorenzo could hear mumbled words as he listened to Georgie Jones trying to keep his son alive. Hearing the sound of sirens coming through the phone as he rushed to the scene, he arrived while the medics were working on Diego and someone was trying to help the Jones girl who had blood all over here.

Seeing the medics stop, he screamed, "What are you doing?"

"Sir, I am sorry, there is nothing more we can do. He is gone."

Falling to the ground at his son's side, Lorenzo reached out, sure they were wrong. When he couldn't find a pulse, he turned to Georgie, sure this had to be a nightmare, but the look of horror in her brown eyes convinced him that it was real.

Staggering to his feet, he went over to the weeping girl. "What did he say? What did he tell you?"

Crying she looked at him and said "First was that he saw them. That it was Russians. Something about two cars. Then he said something in Spanish. It sounded like "frascos en maletín"

Falling back, Lorenzo realized that his former partners had meant business. They had killed his son for refusing to bring the vials to Port Charles, but he refused to endanger his family. Now they had killed his son.

Swearing vengeance, he coldly thanked Georgie then said "I owe you a life debt, you tried to save his in spite of what he did."

Mac arrived and saw the blood on Georgie and the body on the ground. Cruz told him that it was a hit and run.

Taking his daughter to Robin, he told Cruz to wait to talk to her until she had calmed down, but Lorenzo Alcazar showing up and checking on her worried him, but when the gangster got a call and rushed off, Mac knew that someone was about to die.

"Follow me." he ordered Cruz after telling Robin he had to leave.

Ric arrived home to the Lake house and saw suitcases in the hallway. Looking closer he saw they were his. "Alexis, what is going on?"

He knew Sam had kept her mouth shut, she had too much to lose with Morgan's death.

"You are moving out, I don't know who the woman was that you had here, but we are over. Get out." she said "I talked to my doctor today, the cancer is starting to retreat, so I am growing stronger and with Viola here to help me, there is no need for you to stay."

Wanting to retort that the woman was her daughter, he realized that would only make matters worse. "Alexis, please we can get past this."

"Not this time, I gave you a second chance after Reese, there won't be a third one. Now I suggest you leave before I call your brother and have one of his guards escort your from the premise."

Diane Miller checked into her hotel at the Metrocourt and started to call around. Making arrangements to meet the players at the Quartermaine mansion, she quickly kicked off her lovely shoes and changed out of her Marc Jacob suit and went to read the files in her new silk lavender pajamas.

She knew that this will was going to set a cat amongst the pigeons but when her client had set it up, she had been well aware that his life expectancy was not high. She had just assumed he would die from a bullet wound, not something as mundane as a motorcycle accident.

Sam was lying in bed, debating miscarrying the baby. She knew how to do that and it would certainly solve her problems. Carly and Sonny would still feel sorry for her, since she was their last connection to Jason and she might even get a little out of it from the Quartermaines as long as they believed it was the test they were insisting on was the cause.

Hearing the sound of a knock on her door, she saw Sonny standing there when she answered it. "We have to meet at the Quartermaine's tomorrow regarding Jason's will."

"Thanks, I appreciate you letting me know." she said as the crocodile began to flow. She wanted to make sure that he was kept feeling guilty for sending Jason on this trip to wherever he went. "Sonny, why did you have to send him away from me, why?"

Elizabeth arrived at the Quartermaine house wondering why she had been requested to meet with Tracy of all people. Seeing a red head sitting with her, she said "Tracy, you needed to see me."

"Is your divorce from Lucky final yet?"

"This morning, the final papers were files. Fastest I have ever heard of a divorce going through." she said in amazement.

"You can thank me for that, Miss Webber." said the other woman. "I am Diane Miller, I work exclusively for the late Jason Morgan. That is why you are here. Please have a seat."

"Elizabeth, Jason sent a letter the day he died." seeing her shock. Tracy continued, "Well to Emily. I read it after a visit from Sam McCall. I am able to spot a lying piece of trash and when I heard her claiming that Jason and her were back together, I got suspicious."

"I don't understand" she said.

"Simple. Jason came to my office a month ago, he was being followed and he was worried. He asked me to get some information for him. I located it, then he had me draw up a new will for him. Which of course I did. He said he was worried, about a few things and wanted those he cared about taken care of." Stated Diane.

Stunned, she sat there, then turned to Tracy, "Why steal the note?"

"Because of this." she handed Elizabeth Sam McCall's file and saw her mouth tighten.

"Miss Miller is here because of that note, I didn't tell Emily because I know that she still believes Sam to be telling the truth about Jason and the baby. We both know that there was another man."

"See, Elizabeth, you are the executor of Jason's will." Seeing her shock, Diane kept the other information that Morgan had told her to himself. The man had made it clear he was more than interested in a future with the woman. He had heard about the Euduro condoms while he had been in Boston and admitted to his attorney he had used them.

"Okay, well here is what we are going to do. You are not going to bow to any pressure to change to will in favor of this woman, we are going to work together very closely while I figure out if my client is really dead."

"Wait, if I am the executor, can't I ask that his death be looked into, have him declared undead or something?"

"There is an or something, are you sure you want to go that route?" asked Diane as she looked at the petite woman in front of here. "Now, I am aware that you spent the night with Mr. Morgan before he left, I hate to ask but is there any possibility you are pregnant?"

Seeing her sad expression, Diane said "I will take that as a no."

"I'm not." she said shocked to realize she wished she was.

Carly walked into the study on Sonny's estate worried, she could see that Sonny was starting to spiral, and had talked to Lainey. The doctor had assured her it was normal everyday pain from losing Jason, but she wasn't sure.

"Sonny, are you okay?"

"Yes. Go away, I have to talk to Max. I will see you at the will reading."

Seeing Sam wandering the halls, Carly was happy about the baby, furious about the woman carrying it. Something was off and she really wished she knew what Monica had been alluding to at the funeral.

Mac had lost Lorenzo Alcazar, so he went to talk to his daughter. Hearing what had happened and what Diego had said, he asked Cruz to translate and now had another worry, what kind vial were being this and how did Russians get involved.

As the various actors appeared on the stage being set by Diane, Elizabeth tried to decide who was going to be on her side when she declared that she was having Jason's death reopened. Carly... maybe. Emily as well, but she was going to be upset about not giving Sam what the woman would surely want.

Sam arrived dressed in black, with a white handkerchief making more than a few lips twitch. Monica was reminded of Katherine Belle for some reason, while Carly wished for once she would let it be about Jason only.

Once they were all seated and Alexis arrived soon after, the games began. "Miss Davis, how nice to see you."

"Miss Miller, are you Jason Morgan's newest mob attorney?"

"Yes, a position I understand that you yourself once held." she said with a wintry smile. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I was asked by Sonny Corinthos, since I hold the previous will."

"That won't be needed, I made sure to dot my i's and cross my t's. This will will not be overturned. You look a little sick, why don't you have a seat."

Alexis did find a seat in the back and looked around. Carly was seated next to Sonny who was off to the side. Edward was at the left of the desk and Tracy and Monica flanked Alan who looked horrible. Seeing Elizabeth seated off to the side while Nik comforted Emily was a curious dynamic. Why would she... Alexis winced thinking about the will in her possession and what it said. This could get interesting.

"Now I can skip the legal jargon, since I assure you that this will is perfectly legal." said Diane. "I am Mr. Morgan's personal attorney, he approached me this past spring about updating his will. He came to see me a short while ago and changed a couple of things but otherwise this is the same will he had drawn up the first time in my office."

"Fine, just get on with it." grumbled Edward, not liking the redhead.

"Jason, left his business assets to his partner, minus his ELQ stocks and other such items, those he left to Emily Quartermaine. She has the right to vote these items until his primary beneficiary comes of age."

Emily was stunned, but realized that was just like Jason.

"His real estate holdings and the rest of his funds are to be placed into a blind trust. There are three primary beneficiaries of this. The General Hospital clinic fund, Michael Corinthos the third and Cameron Webber."

There was complete silence in the room then an uproar. Sam was furious, then said "That has to be incorrect, Jason would not leave me with nothing."

"If all of you will be quiet, I can continue and everything will be explained." she said glaring at them all. "Jason left a few bequests, the estate is minus these. To Carly, he left a million dollars. To Elizabeth Webber he left..." Looking up Diane laughed "...I hope this makes sense to you, Miss Webber, but he left his motorcycle and a studio apartment down by the docks."

Elizabeth just nodded in shock that Tracy and this woman hadn't told her everything.

"As for the rest, there are a few small bequests to some guards and a few others. The only other big bequest was to Sam McCall's late brother, but with his death, that changed. Instead he left it to a fund that helps others in the same position."

"That's it?" asked Sam. "How is this even possible? He would not have left me with nothing, no matter what was going on. He broke up with me to protect me, not because he didn't love me." Sam had lost it, she hadn't even realized what she was saying. Then she turned to Elizabeth and pleaded with the young nurse.

"You have to admit this makes no sense, he leaves his estate to your son, _your_ son? He barely even knew him, this has to be a fake. I mean what is so important about your son?"

Elizabeth had been feeling upset about what was going on, but this outburst as Sam kept running down her importance in Jason's life and talking like her son didn't matter, was pissing her off. The Quartermaine's uncharacteristic silence didn't help.

Then Sonny stood and approached Elizabeth, saying. "We have been friends for a long time, even you have to admit that it is strange that Jason left anything to Cameron, you to have barely talked in years. Sam deserves that money for the baby, Jason's child that she is carrying."

Seeing Emily approach, Elizabeth got past the anger and turned to Sonny saying. "First of all, Sonny, don't pull the friends card, you and I haven't been friends in years. I think you said I was an obligation that you owed me and you had done me my last favor." She saw the Cuban pull back like she had slapped him.

Tracy saw her father's eyebrows rise as Elizabeth dismissed Sonny like he was nothing more than a pest. When she turned to Sam, she said "Sam, I am going to honor Jason's wishes, since I am the executor of the estate until we get back that amnio, then we will talk. By the way, all of this is pretty much a mote point. Two hours ago, when Diane came to tell me I was the executor, I filed paperwork reopening the case into Jason's death."

She could literally feel everyone in the room still at what she said "Until there is a body found, we are going to keep looking. Something is wrong with this so-called accident and if you won't look into it, I am going to make sure that someone does."

"Elizabeth, you know that Jason is dead. Why are you doing this?" asked Sam as she started sobbing, the tears were real, she had thought she was free and clear since Jason was dead.

"Because, I know Jason Morgan, and there is no way he died like they said. Carly, you know that I am right." she turned to the blond who looked down. Like Elizabeth, she wanted to believe he was still alive, but nothing had turned up and they were tilting at windmills.

Monica saw the expression on Elizabeth's face, and knew she was in love with Jason. Thinking back on Rick Webber and when she had lost him the first time, she knew that she had to support the younger girl. "I want proof as well."

Sam wanted to howl, this was not going like it was supposed to. Turning to her mother, she knew to keep her tone even. With the lung cancer now public she had to be very careful with what she said "Alexis, do something."

"What would you like me to do?" she asked while trying not to smile.

"What about that old will, can't we get that declared the real will. Have those beneficiaries take over." Sam had heard the date and knew that it had to be Courtney, since she was dead would make it null and void.

"I don't think that will help." she managed to say without laughing.

"Why not?" asked Sonny, still angry that Elizabeth had dismissed him like that.

"Because in this will, Elizabeth, Emily, Cameron and Michael were his sole heirs. So nothing would change. The will before that it was Emily, Elizabeth and Michael."

Sam froze, she had known Jason and Elizabeth had been friends, but what kind of friend left their entire estate to another for no good reason. "That is impossible."

"No, that is what the will stated." she told her daughter. Sonny started to protest, Jason had been married to Courtney at that time, the had to be something wrong there. There truly had to be, Jason would not have kept naming Elizabeth in his will, it didn't make any sense.

"Well, so be it." said Sam standing up furious at being thwarted. "Miss Miller, my mother and I will be taking this to court. You have a fight on your hands, I am Jason's fiancee, I am the woman in his life. I should be the one receiving his money and the other items. Me, got that ME!"

"Go right ahead, sue the estate, but Miss McCall, Jason left a letter with me, if you pursue this matter any further you will find yourself a pariah. I know everything, do you understand me." she told the woman. "EV-ER-Y-TH-ING, do you get what I am saying."

Sam got the message, she had to find another way to wrap things up. Her mother was going to have to help her, as soon as she was out of here, she was going to have to suck it up and go to Alexis, or maybe blackmail Ric, she thought to herself.

Lucky was at the required NA meeting, when someone walked up. "Mr. Spencer, you have been served."

Taking the papers, he saw that Mac Scorpio had filed a restraining order to keep him away from Maxie. Tossing it in the trash on his way back to the diner, he went up to his room and saw Maxie lying naked in his bed.

"Your father filed paperwork to keep me away. I think we need to do what I suggested." he said smiling at the dumb blond. "My divorce was final. I told you I would end it with Elizabeth."

Maxie was more than willing, no eager to do what Lucky wanted. Even if it had to be kept quiet for now, she would love to be Mrs. Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the second. Lucky made a quick call and then turned to her. "I have it all set up."

An hour later, Maxie was calling herself Mrs. Spencer while Lucky was reliving the night he had been trapped here with Elizabeth and their promise of a permanent lock. Taking out the last of the money that Nik had given him, he went to pay off the con man he had hired to play the minister.

A month later, Sonny was beyond thinking clearly, Sam was destroyed about losing Jason, and Sonny was feeling the guilt. Seeing her sitting on the sofa holding onto a stuffed animal, he sat down and said "I have an idea. We are going to do what Jason did for you when you were carrying my child. We are going to get married."

Stunned, Sam inwardly groaned, this was not what she had had in mind. His forcing Elizabeth to give her Jason's money was. But Elizabeth who had gone from being her friend to being the person she blamed for her current mess, was protected by her connection to her own cousin, Nik and the Quartermaine's who seemed to have rallied around her idea that Jason was still alive.

Only Carly seemed to be on the fence about it, and Sam knew that had more to do with her dislike of Elizabeth then in Jason's being alive.

"I know you need to think, but I will set up a trust fund for the baby and accounts for you. If you don't want to live here, I can arrange for my old place to be set up with items you ordered for Jason and you. Elizabeth could be right you, know, Jason could be alive. Then things will go back to the way they should." said Sonny awkwardly hugging the crying woman.

Sam prayed that Jason was dead, well aware that if he was alive her entire house of cards could come tumbling down. She had to have Jason's funds, now before they found out one way or another.

"I need to take a drive." she said picking up her keys and heading out the door. Seeing the one for penthouse, she decided to go there and think. Arriving at the Towers she went to unlock the door and found her key didn't fit. Calling downstairs, she asked Tommy what was going on.

"Mr. Morgan asked me to have the locks changed the day he left town. I forgot about it with everything else going on, but when I talked to his attorney, I remembered. He said that too many people out there had keys and he wanted only one extra cut. I gave them to Miss Miller."

"How am I supposed to get in to redecorate." she asked waspishly.

"Uh, look, Miss McCall. I didn't want to say this, but Mr. Morgan made a point of telling me that day that you were NOT to have a key. Sorry about that."

Sam was furious, but knew not to let it show. "He must have been planning to surprise me with the changes he was making."

Tommy had no doubt of that, especially since Mr. Morgan had ordered them to burn the bed and mattresses from the bedroom he had once shared with the woman. He had no idea what game she was playing, but as long as she was playing it with Sonny, he could care less.

Sam got in her car and drove back to Sonny's, she had no choice but to marry Sonny.

Elizabeth heard the knock on her door and let in Emily. Sighing loudly, she invited her friend into the living room. "Emily, there is nothing to say. I know some things I can't tell you or I would. Diane Miller made that clear. Sam will get Jason's estate or part of it anyhow, when we get proof that the baby is his. Let's just say there is a very good reason to doubt her."

Emily sat down, then said "She keeps coming over and visiting. Asking all these questions, about Carly, about women in Jason's life."

Elizabeth had a good idea what that was about. She had been missing her underwear when she had left Jason's place. Sam had more than likely gone over it with a fine tooth comb looking for anything that she could find. "How is Lucky?"

Wincing when she saw Emily's smile, Elizabeth listened as she told her "He hasn't missed an NA meeting. He is going to the anger management classes your grams recommended. He is becoming the Lucky we knew before."

Too bad it was too late. thought Elizabeth. "I'm happy for him and for the baby. But Emily, that is all."

"But you two have..."

"...have been doing this for too long. It is time to move on, Emily. I wish him well, but like I told him when he asked to see Cam, he changes what he needs to make things better but it goes no further. There is no Lucky and Liz, not anymore."

Looking at her friend, Emily said sadly. "I wish I could turn back time. Go back to the past and fix things for all of us."

"Emily, I want the best for all of us, even if that means we aren't together."

Emily thought about Nik and the return of their friendship. She hoped someday to move it further, but she was well aware that Nik was holding back, worried about her and her concern for Lucky.

Carly sat in the living room, thinking about Jax and his idea of getting married soon. She wanted to marry him, but she worried about making another mistake. Then her mind went to the boys, Michael had been quiet when he had returned from his father's house. He had been rather blunt telling her that he thought Sam McCall was playing his dad.

She hoped that Sonny knew what he was doing. Which of course led her mind to Elizabeth Webber and her insistence that Jason was still alive. Some part of her knew that the nurse was correct, but part of her mind was stuck on the wills, their dates and that Elizabeth had always been in them.

She didn't know what to make of that fact and was on unsure ground when it came to dealing with the woman. The Elizabeth of the last few months had verbally assaulted Sonny at Jason's will. Was apparently estranged with her grams. According to her momma, she had told the elderly woman that if she thought so highly of Lucky for her to marry the man. It still caused Carly to snort while trying to contain her laughter at that idea.

Maxie slipped down the stairs, she had heard Georgie upstairs in her room, pacing. Her sister had been a little short with her every since finding out about the baby. Then finding Diego dying seemed to have short-circuited her sister's nice gene. She had been snapping at everyone for weeks.

Taking money out of the bank, she went to see her doctor before making plans to do a beeline to the nearest baby store. She could not wait until she was further along and could show Elizabeth what she had lost, first Lucky then having his child.

"Okay, Maxie. You can get dressed now." said Kelly smiling at the younger girl while inwardly worried. "Everything looks fine."

Maxie walked out and made a point of stopping at the hub where Elizabeth was then calling and leaving a message about the baby with Lucky, though she had been careful to not admit who she was talking to.

Shaking her head worried about the blond, Elizabeth called Mac who thanked her for the information. "I am scared she is still seeing him, behind my back."

"You have good reason to be." she said. "Mac, he tried to follow me again yesterday. He is telling her one thing and still chasing after me."

"I wish I could get through to her." he said. Seeing Spencer stopping on his way out the bullpen, he narrowed his eyes when he saw him talking to Ric Lansing. He only hoped that Alexis was able to come back to work soon, but after the news he had given the woman earlier, he doubted she would.

Alexis sat down in Diane Miller's office and said "I need to hire you."

"With what?" asked the smartly dressed attorney, wondering why Alexis Davis had driven all the way from Port Charles.

"I want a divorce and my husband is going to fight it. OR at least for full custody of our daughter."

Hearing the specifics, Diane made a quick call and arranged for the papers to be delivered to Mr. Lansing that afternoon. "Are you prepared for the trouble this is going to cause you?"

"Yes, but it is almost the end of October. I want him out my life before Christmas. I am well aware of the fact that you did a little back stage work to get Elizabeth Webber's divorce handled quickly and quietly. There is one more thing, I have a file I need kept and I don't trust anyone in Port Charles with it."

"May I read this?" asked Diane. Seeing the nod from the woman wearing the scarf, she read the disposition and looked up shocked. "You knew about them?"

"Yes, I saw them after Jason tried to get me to leave." she admitted.

Jason could feel the coldness settling into his back as he moved down the cement block wall to where he heard them bring John Zachara back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, what did they do to me?" he asked feeling the pain.

"I have no idea, but the last thing I saw was a cattle prod." admitted the man. "We have to get out of here."

"I agree. They just left us alone for a month, but it looks like they have found a use for us again."

"But they left the handcuffs off this time." Pointed out Jason. "By the way, what did she mean when she asked about a sister?"

"I have one, Claudia, but she is older. I have no idea where she got the idea I have a twin." said Johnny confused as to why this old woman seemed to know so much about him yet was confused about his family.

"I have an idea. Follow me." said Jason as he showed Johnny what he had discovered. Walking down to where he had been restrained, Jason showed him the chink in the cement. They soon had the wall moved and were heading out the secret hallway. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." said Jason as they followed the path towards the cold air. Arriving at a larger hallway, they followed the smell of salt and were soon trapped in a room with what had to be ocean water. "When the tide goes down, we swim out of here."

"But where are we heading?" asked Johnny. He had his own plans and they involved Trevor's head mounted on the wall of the living room and his father locked up in a hospital until he could get Morgan to kill him.

"I don't know but anyplace would be better than here." said Jason testing the water and finding it freezing. As he walked around the corner, he gave a quick thank you. There was a boat, it was clunky and heavy but it would give them a start when nightfall came.

Maxie saw Lucky up ahead and went to shout out his name as she carried her shopping bags. Seeing him bending over a dark haired woman, Maxie froze. She had heard Elizabeth saying she was working until 2pm and knew it wasn't her. Approaching silently, she realized it was a hooker and that Lucky had just paid her off.

"Lucky, how could you!" she shouted as she approached her husband. Pushing at his shoulder, she shoved him out the way. "Stay away from my husband, do you get that!"

Lucky tried to pull her back, needing to get her under control, before Maxie caused his life to blow up right in front of his eyes. He was hoping to catch Emily here, he had overheard Monica talking and knew she was supposed to be here in fifteen minutes.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see his brother and Emily approaching. He felt Maxie grabbing his arm and heard the blond shouting, needing to make sure that none of this got back to Elizabeth, he shoved her away just as Nik broke into a run.

Emily watched like it was in slow motion as Maxie Jones fell down the same steps that Elizabeth had once done. When the blond settled at the bottom like a rag doll, Nik and she rushed down to help her while she called for an ambulance.

When the medics arrived to take the blond to the hospital, Nik called Mac and told him about Maxie before turning to find out what the heck his brother wanted. "How dare you call Mac, he is going to make this all my fault. If they take Maxie to GH Elizabeth will find out and I can't have that. Nik use your influence to have them take her to Mercy."

Staring at his brother like he had never seen him before, Nik turned to Emily and asked "What are her chances?"

"Not good, not good at all." she said grimly. She saw the look on Lucky's face and said "That is your child that is dying even as we speak."

"I know and I am sorry for Maxie's sake. But I never wanted a kid with her anyhow, this is all the fault of those condoms." he said "I guess I should go to the hospital."

Nik just got in the car and drove to GH while Emily sat quietly in the passenger seat. When they arrived they saw that Lucky had used the lights and sirens on his police car to arrive before them. Seeing him not going up to maternity, Nik followed and was stunned to see him heading towards Elizabeth who was arguing with her grams.

He didn't know what was being said but the look of disgust on Elizabeth's face was clear to all. But when Audrey tried to reason with Elizabeth, the younger nurse shook her hand off just as Nik arrived to hear what she said.

"Maxie Jones is miscarrying as we speak, but Lucky is here trying to get back together with me, and you don't see anything wrong with that. What is with you, Grams, have you lost your mind?" she said walking away.

Helena watched from the window as the two men rowed the boat out to see. "Is everything set?"

"Yes, my queen. We got what we needed, may I ask why we used those two men?"

"The Zachara kid was just for play. I have an idea of how to protect my grandson from that insipid Quartermaine girl. As for Mr. Morgan, if my contact is correct, Lucky Spencer's mistress miscarried today. He will soon convince Miss Webber to take him back, he always does. When that happens, I will destroy his happiness by using the sperm from the one man who has any chance of winning Elizabeth Webber from him."

"What about Luke?" asked the man.

"Let him find out he is chasing his own tail. Then send him back to Port Charles. Also find out what Sasha Donav wants. I am getting sick of the messages, I paid those low lives for their part in this."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Oops she did it again

Chapter 3

"Miss McCall, we need to talk." said Lorenzo as he approached the pregnant woman. She had gone to one of his dealers looking for drugs, and his people knew all the players and were well aware of what that drug did.

"No we don't." said Sam. She had enough trouble and didn't need to add him to the mix. The last month had been hell, trying to avoid marrying Sonny while getting him to pressure Elizabeth Webber had been darn near impossible.

"I think we need to talk about the drug you were ..." Lorenzo found himself shoved up against a wall with one of Sonny's guard's beefy arms up against his throat as the Cuban walked towards them.

"Stay away from Sam, or next time I shoot first." he said as he helped the crying woman leave.

Lorenzo watched with narrowed eyes then placed a call. "Lansing, meet me at the usual spot in an hour. Or your soon to be ex-wife gets lots of help with that divorce."

Alexis and her attorney were waiting for Ric while they discussed her next round of chemo treatment. She was able to deal with the hair loss but the nausea was beyond belief.

Seeing Ric's eyes she knew something had pissed him off in regards to the phone call but they just went back to negotiating about Molly.

"Fine, I will agree to share custody if you allow me to see Kristina as well."

"You know that is up to Sonny." she snapped.

Sauntering out the door, Ric smiled as he realized he had more than one card to play. Sam was carrying what was possibly his child, he had been assured a multitude of times that it was Jason's, but he had every intention of using a DNA test to get her to force her mother to give in to him.

Luke listened to Robin Scorpio stunned at what she was saying. "So Laura could wake up from this." he asked.

"Yes, but Nik says you have to agree before I can give her the drug." she asked holding her breath. They knew it was only a temporary situation, but so far Lulu and Nik had agreed to it.

Lulu saw Dillon and Georgie when she entered Kelly's. Seeing them sitting close, she locked eyes with Milo who was waiting for his order. Smiling at the man, she soon had him talking and flirting with her. Dillon was looking on as she agreed to the offer of movies and dinner.

Georgie just shook her head, Dillon had been helping her deal with what Maxie was going through, but like usual Lulu had decided to make it about her. Just telling her now ex-husband to go, she went back to work rolling her eyes at the look of triumph on the blonde's face when Dillon joined her.

Calling GH she asked to speak to Robin and found out her sister was not doing so well. "She is refusing to speak again, Lucky was here visiting."

"I can't believe they actually bought his shoving her was an accident." she fumed. Robin had seen the footage and knew that while Mac believed the same thing as Georgie, it was inconclusive.

Mac sat down with Elizabeth and gently broke the news. "They are wrapping up the search; all they found was the clothes from the duffle bag and this." Pulling out the shards of glass in a bag he said "Our lab thinks it is a vase, there was a receipt in with it."

"Thank you, Mac. I guess I was wishing instead of facing the truth." she replied while taking the glass. "So what happens now?"

"Jason's attorney files paperwork having the case closed."

Calling Diane, Elizabeth said "Do what you need to about Sam; they are giving up on Jason. I have to find someone."

Calling around, Elizabeth located Felicia and said "I want to hire you on behalf of Jason's estate to prove he is alive."

"I am already in Boston looking into something else." she said. "I will see what I can do."

Slipping up to the main house, Johnny listened as Trevor told the men that if they found him to kill him. Getting back to where Morgan was they made plans to head into Port Charles, the younger man well aware that he needed Jason to stay alive.

It had taken the two of them a month to get from Helena's hideout in the Hudson Bay. Between their injuries and not having any luck with getting out quietly, Johnny had finally admitted to Jason that people in Port Charles thought he was dead.

The blond man had been quiet as he worried about those who he had left behind. Most importantly what was going to be the reaction of those he loved when they found out he was alive. Would they be angry, think he lied on purpose again. Was he about to end up back in the same mess he had been in when Sonny had faked his death?

"Sorry, Miss McCall, there was no DNA still in those items you asked me to run." said Felicia even as she read the results and knew that Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber had been lovers that night. "Are you sure that your lover didn't buy those for you."

"Jason is well aware that don't wear that kind." she sneered as she thought about the silk panties.

Felecia just told her that the bill was on its way and went to try and find out what Jason had been doing. He had stayed at a roadside motel, ate at the local diner and seemed to have spent his time working, other than a visit to the Gardner Museum and purchasing a rather expensive vase, there was nothing out of the ordinary about the trip.

Lorenzo slammed into the house, seeing Skye and knowing she was worried, he thought about his promise and said "I have something to tell you."

Sitting her down, he explained about what Sam had done, then asked her opinion. The red head smiled slowly and said "That kid she is carrying, there is no possibility it is Jason's. If she miscarries, then she cons those around her, no baby no proof either way."

Kissing Skye, Lorenzo went to his office and made plans to sell the next part of his operations. Soon all he would have left was the guns, which he was keeping. It was semi-legitimate and was good in that it kept the US government on his side. Seeing the picture of Diego, he vowed to make the Russian mobsters pay before ending all his contracts though.

He added one more name to the list, Ric Lansing. The DA had to be taken care of before he was done. Debating on telling Sonny that Sam was lying so that he would agree to a truce, Lorenzo wished Morgan was still alive.

Helena arrived and soon had Colleen acting as nanny to her great-grandson. Now all that was left was to lull Nik into a stupor and with the way his so-called brother had been acting that shouldn't be that hard.

Nik was listening to Lainey explain Lucky's options. He didn't want to be cynical but his brother's sudden remorse and eagerness to attend one on one help had only come after a fight between Emily and Elizabeth over his guilt in what had happened to poor Maxie Jones. That girl was still depressed and being treated for suicidal thoughts since learning from Kelly Lee that she would never have a child.

Jason debated where to go when they arrived in town, both agreeing to stay quiet for now, Johnny was going to do some snooping but there was one person Jason was going to look in on for himself. That was Elizabeth hopefully Webber again.

Johnny walked into Kelly's and ordered some dinner then asked for a to-go order. The brunette had been studying when he arrived but now seemed to be staring at him. "Do you have a problem?" he asked.

"No, I just know everyone who comes here, have for years. Yet you ordered a number three no onions, without ever looking at the menu."

Annoyed that he had forgotten to do so, he snarled. "The person who told me about this place wanted it, do you want my shoe size, my rap sheet and my life story or can I get my order without that." Muttering about small towns, he took out the money and deliberately didn't leave her a good tip.

Georgie saw the fifteen cents change and followed him out the door saying sweetly, I believe you forgot your change, I would hate to take your last fifteen cents." with that she slipped it into the bag and walked back in complaining about people being jerks when she was only being friendly.

Arriving at the small room, Johnny was still complaining as he handed Jason his food. "Don't send me there again, that waitress was ready to fingerprint me just because I ordered your food."

Jason gave him the list of addresses then said "Be careful and avoid Sonny's men."

Nodding, he walked out the door and went to look in on Morgan's family while doing a little b & e at the local library for back newspapers like the man wanted.

Returning to the hovel they were staying in he realized Morgan was gone. When the man returned later, Johnny asked where he had gone.

"To see if someone was where I expected them to be." was all he said. Lucky had been sitting in the great room of Hardy home like he belonged there. Jason had hoped that Elizabeth had finally finished with the loser.

Picking up the first newspaper, Jason found he had no enthusiasm as he read from the day he had left town. He had felt a little happy when he saw that Elizabeth HAD filed for divorce from Lucky.

Reading about his motorcycle accident, he hissed when he read that Sam was pregnant and claiming the baby was his. That was the first thing he had to shut down. The story about his funeral and the fight between the Q's and Sonny over where to place the empty coffin sickened him.

Then when he read that Elizabeth as the executor of his estate had had his death reopened, he had been cheered to realize she hadn't believed he was dead. The law suits against ELQ for the Enduro condoms amused him.

Seeing Johnny pacing, he suggested the younger man go for a walk, but reminded him once again to be careful. When the younger man was out the door, Jason went back to reading about life here while he was gone.

The news about Alexis having lung cancer had saddened him, but the article about Ric being DA enraged him, since he was well aware how crooked the man was.

Sonny sat an upset Sam down, the asked what had been going on with Lorenzo.

"He had been asking questions about the baby and saying he could make me help him destroy you. That he had a way of turning you against Me." she said.

Sonny felt his jaw tightening, calling Max he told him to find out what Lorenzo Alcazar was up to. "He threatened Sam's baby tonight. We need to see the families, make sure that they understand that Jason's child and she are under our protection."

Arriving on the Elm Street pier, Johnny saw a blond talking to a petite brunette about being lucky. He had moved closer when he had realized they were getting loud but hearing more of the confrontation realized Lucky was a name and that the blond wanted the brunette to take him back.

"Lulu, this is what he always does, I am not getting back together with your brother." said Elizabeth wondering if she should get that tattooed on her forehead.

"But Elizabeth, he is trying. You know most of the mess was the drugs then Maxie. She got pregnant on purpose and Lucky really didn't push her. C'mon, would he have pushed her when he had been encouraging me to keep my child."

Johnny was staying out of eyesight he listened as the brunette let the other girl just have it. "Yes, he would. Because like all Spencers; the world is supposed to bow to them. Lulu, you went around saying you had an abortion to save Dillon's marriage. Thereby destroying said marriage. Your brother may have shoved Maxie by accident but his actions afterwards are why I will NEVER go back to your brother again."

"What actions, he went straight to the hospital?" she said.

"Yes, he came to me and said there was nothing keeping us apart any longer, like Maxie and her baby were responsible for our ending. They were a symptom of our end, not the cause. That was your brother's lies, his pettiness and his undeserved ego."

"How dare you?" asked a steamed Lulu as she went to slap Elizabeth. An approaching Georgie saw and moved in between them. "After all my brother has done for you, he helped you after you had been raped, he..."

"Don't even think about it Lulu." she said turning towards the blond. "Go away, before I call my dad."

Turning to Elizabeth, Georgie asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine; it's nothing I haven't heard from her before." Elizabeth knew that Lulu had been bonding with Lucky.

Leaving separately, they never saw Johnny as they were heading up the stairs. The shadow stepped out grimacing, the annoying brunette was correct; she seemed to truly know everyone in town. Smirking at the idea of stopping into the diner the next day and questioning her, he went back to the small room and saw Jason was halfway through the large stack of papers.

Lorenzo knew what he had to do. Walking into the coffee warehouse the next morning, he demanded to talk to Sonny. He found himself shoved into the office with Sonny after being searched for a weapon.

Seeing Sam sitting smugly next to Sonny, he knew that it was too late. The con woman had succeeded in making herself the victim. He tried to tell him about the drugs anyhow, but the man seemed to think he was threatening the smug witch. Sonny turned to his men and said coldly. "Take care of him."

"Try growing a spine, take care of me yourself." said Lorenzo. He had dialed 911 with his cell in his pocket while Sonny had been ordering his men to kill him. He knew that if he left here with the two guards he didn't stand a chance; his only hope was Sonny got angry and shot him himself.

Sonny did as expected, pulling out a gun and taking aim, his bullet hit Lorenzo in the head just as the woman on the other end called the police and sent an ambulance.

Sonny had no chance to move Lorenzo, he heard the sound of the sirens and told Milo to take Sam back to the house, and turning to her he said "We have to get married right away. Spousal privilege should keep you out of this."

Doing as he said, Sam waited at the house while Sonny planted a gun on Lorenzo while Max set up the room to look like Lorenzo had been shooting wildly. "Boss, what is the reason we are using?"

"Diego's death, we will say he came and accused me of killing the kid." he said breathing heavily from the gun shot wound inflicted by Max with the gun they had put Alcazar's fingerprints on. As the medics arrived, Sonny was furious to realize that Lorenzo was still alive.

"Elizabeth, I am going to need you in the ER." said Patrick as they went to answer the call. Seeing Sonny coming in with a bullet wound, Elizabeth went to take care of her GSW when she saw it was Lorenzo Alcazar, the man had called and left a message on her cell phone the evening before saying it was regarding Sonny and Sam, and she was more than a little curious as to why he had called her.

Seeing Skye entering as she went to scrub in, she assured the red head they would do what they could. Alan arrived and consoled his daughter, partly hoping Corinthos would go to jail for murder and Alcazar would be dead.

Mac and Ric were in agreement for once, they both hated they had to release Sonny for the shooting of Lorenzo Alcazar. People in the coffee shop had verified Alcazar had been agitated when he came in, there had been loud voices from the office within seconds of the gun shots.

"Corinthos, don't leave town." said Mac sure that the mobster wasn't telling them the whole truth.

"Mac, I know you have reason to want Lucky off the force but he is the best one to investigate this case. He knows all the parties involved better than anyone else." said Ric. "I talked to the Mayor; he agrees that we can reinstate Spencer. He will be on probation, but I need him."

Mac fumed as he returned to the station, stopping to visit Alexis he saw the woman seemed to be worse, but she assured him she was doing better. "The nausea is the worst part of this."

Lucky was elated about the news, turning to Emily who was helping keep things on track, he hugged his oldest friend and realized he was more than a little attracted to his brother' ex-wife.

"Good for you, Lucky. Now remember, if you need me for anything, I mean anything at all, please call me day or night."

"I only wish that Elizabeth was this supportive, but I guess I ruined any chance of that."

Emily felt guilt when she realized she was happy that Elizabeth didn't trust him anymore. It was nice being the one that Lucky turned to for emotional support. "I will find out how your mom is doing while you are investigating things."

"Thanks, Emily." he said with a smile. He had gone to see Audrey Hardy to visit with Cameron, but Elizabeth had refused to leave her son with her grams anymore. Liz had stated that the two of them were never going to have anything to do with her son as long as her Grams believed Lucky's lies.

Spencer was playing with the nanny, as Nik entered the mansion. He wasn't real sure about the woman but she came recommended by the agency and his unease more than likely sprang from her dislike of Emily and right now, Nik had a few problems of his own with his ex-wife; starting with her enabling Lucky.

Maxie Jones was still under a doctor's care and yet most people in this town had swept what had happened to the girl under the rug or acted like she had gotten what she deserved. His own sister's attitude surprised him, considering she had done the exact same thing to Georgie and Dillon.

He had been trying to reach the young woman, but she had been devastated by Lucky's betrayal. When she had learned her wedding wasn't legal it had been the last blow for the woman who was now bitter about Lucky.

Taking the call from his European office, he nodded in agreement when Colleen asked for permission to take Spencer for a walk. "Just be sure to bundle him up."

An hour later, Nik went to see his son in the playroom, but he wasn't there. Wondering if Colleen still had him outside in the cold, he went to let the nanny know that it wasn't a good idea when he found her face down in the snow with a bullet to the brain.

Shaking hands called Mac Scorpio and his head of security. Then Nik called Jasper Jacks. He doubted the Australian had grabbed Spencer but he wanted to be sure. Talking to the man, Nik was stunned to find out that he had been threatened by his grandmother earlier that day.

Helena had been in town and he hadn't known. Nik was sick with worry as Mac came onto the Island and ordered Cruz and his men to search it thoroughly. Both the commissioner and Nik knew that if it was Helena it was too late.

Sonny had arranged for Father Coates to marry Sam and him that evening. When the not so blushing bride had said I do and they had awkwardly kissed, Sonny thanked the priest and sent him on his way with Max driving, his guard wasn't very happy about the wedding.

"Now what?" snapped Sam. Even if Jason was alive and somehow made it back to forgive her this marriage was going to destroy her life.

"We just keep things quiet, only revealing the marriage if we have to. Father Coates dated it for last month in case anyone thinks to look."

She did not want to be married to Sonny; all she wanted was the money that was rightfully hers.

As they wrapped up the surgery on Lorenzo, Elizabeth sighed exhausted.

Returning to the waiting room after Patrick had told Skye the news; she saw the red head looking blankly into thin air. "Skye can I do anything for you?"

"No, thank you. I know what I have to do." she said grimly. Sonny had lied, she knew that Lorenzo knew exactly who was behind Diego's death and that he had gone to Sonny to take down Sam. Not because he had given a damn for Sonny's sake, but because he loathed the town doorknob.

Luke was sitting with his wife waiting for his ex-wife to come to. When Tracy decided to leave before she ruined what little was left of her marriage, she saw that Robin Scorpio was talking to someone who worked for Sonny.

"Tell him I said not to feel guilty. Lorenzo will live." said the doctor as she walked back to check on her patient. They were more concerned with the quality of that life. At the very least there would be significant memory loss.

Checking in on Luke, Robin saw the blond was moving her hands and trying to shake her head. "Laura, do you hear me? Grasp my hand if you can hear me love." said Luke as he felt the love of his life reach out for him.

Turning to Robin he said "Thank you, for everything. I know that because of Maxie and Lucky things are a little strained right now."

"That is all on Lucky. Luke, I think there is really something wrong with your son. I hope when Laura wakes up the two of you can talk him into getting some help." She knew that this could take a few months and hoped for the best.

Since her shift was ending, Elizabeth stopped in to see Maxie Jones, knowing the girl would just ignore her but hoping for even some sort of response. Calling Nik to keep him informed, she was shocked when he told her some news instead.

"Elizabeth, Helena has Spencer." he said grimly before hanging up knowing that she would understand.

Freezing, Elizabeth saw Lucky entering his mother's room. Walking in she asked to speak to Luke quickly. "Helena grabbed Spencer."

Lucky rushed off to see his brother while Luke tightened his grip on Laura's hand.

Nik was pacing the halls of Wyndemere while the officers checked things over. He knew that they wouldn't find anything then having his brother show up didn't help matters. "Nik, are you sure that Sonny didn't steal Spencer, after all he is Courtney's son?"

"No, it was Helena." he said as Emily rushed off the shuttle and into Nik's arms. As he drew strength from the woman he loved he saw Elizabeth approaching at a calmer pace. "Did you let Luke know like I asked?"

"Yes, he gave me something for you. Lucky, your dad is on his way here." she told her ex-husband. "Nik, he said the last time he had tracked Helena down it was to Greenland."

Getting a hug of support from his friends, Nik refused Emily's offer to come with him to track the woman down. "No thanks. Please stay here, I need Elizabeth and you to be our ears while Lucky and I look for Helena."

Lucky was embarrassed but knew he had to tell his brother. "Ric won't let me leave, I am the lead on a case involving Sonny shooting Lorenzo Alcazar, and they think it was attempted murder and need me to prove it."

Nik knew that Lucky was going to pull a stunt like that, but seeing Jax entering was a surprise. "Where do we start?"

Seeing the resolute look in the blonde's face, Nik said Greenland, can you pilot a helicopter?

Mac knew it was useless to tell them to let the police handle it but when Carly arrived with a suitcase and his passport, it felt like the Twilight Zone to the man. She hugged both Nik and her fiancée saying to them that they had better bring that little boy home. Then ignoring the other three went to take the boat back home while Nik and Jax took off.

Emily saw Elizabeth walk down to the shuttle reluctantly, knowing she was in for a silent twenty minute ride back to the Elm Street Pier.

"Emily, there must be something we can do for Nik here." said Lucky glad she was staying. Maybe the time with Nik gone would be good for them.

Lulu looked up from where she was standing and saw the very good looking guy entering Kelly's. When he came to the counter and ordered she asked if he needed anything else.

"No." was all he said and then went back to eating while ignoring the woman.

Shrugging her shoulders, Lulu went to see if Mike would let her out a little early only to be told that Georgie wasn't coming in. Annoyed as she gave her customer his check, she barely listened as he asked if the other waitress was there to day.

Perking up at the idea of this being someone who could get Georgie Jones out of her hair, she said no, but she works this shift normally. "Are you interested in her?"

"If I was, wouldn't you think I would know the shifts she works?" he said mocking the blond. "I was just curious about something and she was here yesterday."

"Oh, well, maybe I can help." she replied.

"That's okay. I will wait for the brunette." he said walking out after tossing down his money.

Georgie and Dillon entered the diner in time to hear Lulu explaining to Mike that the guy who left had been looking for Georgie with a lame excuse about needing help with something. Turning to her boyfriend's ex she said "Looks like you have a secret admirer."

Rolling her eyes, she said "Shouldn't you be at your brother's, someone kidnapped Spencer. That is why I am here, to relieve you in spite of it the fact I had class tonight."

Lulu threw herself at Dillon, as they left to head over to Spoon Island.

As the shuttle docked, Carly turned towards Elizabeth and said "I am surprised you didn't move into Jason's penthouse. With his death, you had a chance to move up in the world."

Smiling at Carly, Elizabeth walked towards her old studio, stopping right below the window and never noticing it was open said "Of course, that is what you think Carly."

Jason had been resting on the old sofa but got up and went to stand on the side so that they would not see him and listened in. "Well, c'mon, we all know that there is something screwy with that will of Jason's. Why else would you of all people be part of them?"

"I have no idea what Jason was thinking, Carly. But I will honor his requests to the best of my ability."

"Well that won't be that hard since you have none." she snarled. She had not been happy to find out from Max of all people that Sonny had married Sam McCall and was well aware that if she had been given the money that Jason would have left her none of this would be happening.

"Carly, back off; I am not in the mood to deal with you right now, or did you forget that Spencer was kidnapped." she snapped.

"Right, Courtney's son, the woman you lost Jason to." she said taunting Elizabeth she added. "You do have to say this for the girl, she certainly managed something you never did, she fell in love and got pregnant by rich men, unlike you who had the town loser father your son."

"Carly, there is so much I can say to that, that I shouldn't, well maybe I should. See unlike Courtney and you, I never looked at a man's bank account before dating him. We both know that if Jason had been nothing more than a guard working for Sonny, she would have never looked twice at him; same with AJ, Jax and even Nik. Your so-called best friend was out for the main chance."

"Yes and unlike poor pathetic you, she got it." Carly was trying to stop herself well aware that her anger and jealousy wasn't directed at the right person, but it was like she couldn't help herself as she said "So what, Jason could afford her, he tossed you away like the trash you are. I still think that was the best part in helping her. It got you out of my life, until you had the poor taste to marry Ric." Carly found herself wanting to shut up, but for some reason she wanted Elizabeth in as much pain as she was.

"Now that we agree on, if I had seen him for who he truly was or known he was going to be so connected Sonny and you, I would have run the opposite way as fast as I can. I have enough users in my life and frankly that is all the two of you are. Users, with capital letters."

"I have never used anyone." she said huffing in protest.

"Of please, you have used Jason's love for Michael for years, same thing with Sonny. He uses that he was Jason's first friend. See I recognize the type, after all Lucky is the same way, it's why I walked away for good this time."

"No you walked away because your pathetic rear is hoping Jason is really alive and will be coming back and declaring his love for your poor delusional self. My guess is that he stopped by GH and did his usual Jason kindness thing and you took it for more, that he suddenly realized he made a mistake when he tossed your pathetic rear out of the penthouse when he came back from Sonny faking his death. It's why you won't accept he is dead and why you are keeping Sam from inheriting Jason's estate. "

Elizabeth was furious and didn't stop to think before answering. "No, I am stopping her from trying to pass Ric Lansing's kid off as Jason's."

"Your delusional, you pathetic bitch. You're just jealous that another woman got what you wanted." said Carly as she went to slap Elizabeth only to find her hand stopped by a dark-haired man who turned to Elizabeth and said

"What is it with you; yesterday it was a different blond trying to slap you, now this one." Elizabeth had no idea who this man was but apparently he had seen the altercation with Lulu yesterday.

"The thing is they are related, the blonds are cousins." said Elizabeth then she turned and said to Carly, "Sam slept with Ric the night of the blackout, I saw Jason that night AFTER he saw them together."

"Your lying." she snarled but then said "What proof do you have?"

"Nothing I am going to share with you at this time. Frankly, I only kept my mouth shut for Alexis' sake, but no more. Why don't you go and ask Sam to her face if she slept with Ric?"

Better yet, ask Ric himself; thought Carly as she left to go and find the DA, she was well aware that if she went to see Sonny he would think it was jealousy over his marriage to the woman.

Jason found it difficult not to rush down and check on Elizabeth, but he did listen as Johnny asked if she was going to be okay.

Her answer surprised him. "Yes, I'm fine. It's not the first argument I have had with her or the first time she tried to slap me."

"Be careful, okay." Said the man as he walked away annoyed to be placed in the middle of the mess but he had heard Jason's name being mentioned and was curious as to what was going on.

Carly knocked loudly on the door, waiting for Ric Lansing to answer. When he did she looked at him then decided she was wasting her time giving Elizabeth Webber's jealous lies any substance.

Walking away, she saw Skye Quartermaine showing up, sliding into the shadows, she went around to listen in and got an earful. "Sonny lied about why he shot my husband, and you know it. What are you going to do about it?"

"Why don't you tell me what you know?" he asked the red head.

Skye turned, her eyes flashing with anger she replied "Well I know that you screwed Sam McCall in August the night of the blackout, I know that she is trying to cause a miscarriage for herself and I know that she lied to Sonny saying Lorenzo threatened her. So my guess is that she wants to get rid of your demon seed she is trying to pass off as my brother's before the DNA tests prove her for the liar she is."

Carly didn't stay for another word, Elizabeth Webber had been telling the truth. The baby that Sonny had married Sam to protect, the child that they had all believe to be a small part of Jason still left in this world was really Ric Lansing's.

Driving recklessly out towards Sonny's, she slammed on her brakes and turned towards the Lakehouse. Once again knocking as loudly as possible, she soon saw the cancer stricken woman and didn't give a crap. "How much do you know about your whore of a daughter passing her kid off as Jason's? That its father is really Ric Lansing; your own husband."

Alexis decided to play dumb, knowing Carly was too angry to realize that she was faking.

Sitting herself down while shaking, she said "Ric and Sam?"

Carly rolled her eyes, how dumb could Alexis be? "Yes, Ric and Sam; its apparently common knowledge since Elizabeth Webber knows about it."

Shaking, Alexis said "You must be wrong. I saw… oh god." She pretended to cry, then said the woman, the woman I saw with Ric, it was …it was my own daughter?

Now Carly sat down, feeling guilty and sick about what she had done. "You really had no idea?"

"No, the night of the blackout, I had just been diagnosed with the cancer. I came home and saw Jason leaving. He tried to get me to leave, but I sat in my car gathering strength to tell Ric about the cancer. I saw him in the shadows with a woman, I thought she was a pro, oh god, my daughter, my daughter and my husband." With that she went to throw up, the cancer giving her a convenient excuse.

When she had gathered strength she was shocked to see a dispassionate Carly standing there with a glass of water. "Here."

Once they were back in the living room, Alexis said "I told Sonny about Ric when I told him about the cancer. Do you think he knows the truth?"

Carly doubted it, he had mentioned paying Sam off to let him adopt Jason's son if it was a boy. When he learned about the baby being Ric's he was going to blow his top.

"Alexis, don't worry about it, just get healthy will you. Because that was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." She said alluding to her throwing up. Walking to the door, Carly said "Alexis, are you sure that Sam is your daughter?"

"I am afraid so." Said the woman on the sofa.

Elizabeth arrived at Diane Miller's office and said "I screwed up. I told Carly that Sam is lying about the baby."

"I wanted to take that woman out myself. I have the questions already written for the court case." Pouted Diane.

Elizabeth laughed at the idea of Sam facing this woman in court. "Well, Hurricane Carly has more than likely already blown out at Casa de Corinthos."

Too bad, looks like I will have to wait until the next time she ends up in court, sighed Diane.

Jason sat down, thinking on what he had overheard and knew that he had to deal with Carly and her attitude. Then part of what Elizabeth had said connected to his brain. She was NOT back together with Lucky Spencer and had no intentions of ever doing so again.

Smiling as he got back up and went over to the window, he started to make plans for the end of this. First he had to let Elizabeth know he was alive then work out towards letting everyone else know as well.

Johnny was on the docks, needing the freedom. Since being held in that tiny room for over a month, he found the need to be out in the fresh air whenever possible. Seeing his brunette waitress ahead, he saw her staring out at an old tub with a faded sign that said the Haunted Star.

Seeing the blond from earlier with a guy, kissing under the stars he said "You know, I think that being a peeping tom is more than likely illegal." When he saw her wiping away her tears, he said "Oh, please no one is worth tears."

"Go away." She said then turning to him she said "Who are you?"

"No one. Now I suggest you head home little girl, leave the docks to the big kids or I will tell your pretty friend over there you were spying on her." He said only to be pushed back by the girl who was now sobbing as she fled.

"Hey you drop…" he realized she must have slipped down an alleyway when he had bent down to pick up the blue paper she dropped while shoving him out of the way. When he read the legal document, his eyes narrowed and he tucked them into his back pockets when he got closer to the twosome.

"Aren't you the girl from the diner?" he asked feigning ignorance. Seeing her pull apart from the blond with the wild hair, he said "I think I am lost, I am trying to get back to that pier near the diner."

"Down the docks about fifty feet, and turn left." Said the younger man.

Looking at him, Johnny said "Aren't you Dillon Hornsby?"

"Yes, do I know you?" Dillon thought the guy looked like someone who worked for Sonny Corinthos.

"No, I just know the name from the Jones girls." Johnny took pleasure in watching the guy flinch as he proved himself right. This man was now legally divorced from the beautiful brunette and was taking up with the trashy blond who aborted their child. "Thanks for the directions."

Carly almost ran over Milo when she pulled into Sonny's estate. Walking in past the protesting Max who thought she was upset about the marriage.

Sonny saw Carly and knew that this was going to be good, maybe it would allow him to reclaim his family, after all last time Carly had been jealous of Sam, it had done so.

When she walked over to Sam who was sitting down on the sofa with a fabric book plotting out what colors to use for the nursery, Sonny expected fireworks, maybe some harsh words but never the slap across the face that Carly delivered to the pregnant woman.

Sam held her face and said "Carly, what the hell?"

"That is only the beginning. You are taking that DNA test tomorrow morning. I don't give a damn about anything else."

"Carly, I assure you it isn't my child." Said Sonny more amused than anything else at the jealousy his ex-wife was displaying but her next words wiped the smile off his face.

"I know that, but you are its uncle, isn't he Sam?" she hissed at the woman trying to stand. "You fucked your stepfather on the floor of your mother's house while your sisters were lying in bed only several feet away. You slept with Ric Lansing and now are trying to pass his spawn off as Jason's."

"Carly, I know you are upset about Sonny marrying me but it isn't like that. I don't know who told you these lies, but that is what they are. Lies."

"Well if it wasn't common knowledge I might have believed you but your house of cards is falling Sam. I overheard Ric talking to Skye about it when I went to confront him. I know that is the real reason Lorenzo was shot today. I know that your mother now knows it to be the truth. You got lucky didn't you, with Jason's death, because according to Elizabeth Webber he knew that you slept with Ric."

"She is lying this is all about Jason's money." Snapped Sam as Sonny's eyes narrowed while listening to Carly's rant.

"No, I doubt that." Said Carly. "You are nothing more than a whore, I went to Jason, I talked to him, and tried to get him to take you back in spite of knowing he was only doing it since he was lonely, for what? You to sleep with the man he hates more than anything for holding me in that panic room, the man he hates for trying to blackmail the woman he loved, the man he hates who tried to kill Sonny?"

"Carly, calm down." Said Sonny. He was furious but he was well aware that Sam had seen him shoot Lorenzo Alcazar at point blank range. He was stuck married to her until he could figure out a way to get rid of her and not go to jail. He couldn't kill her, at least not yet. Maybe after the baby was born, but for now he had to put up with her until May.

Carly was in a rage, what the hell was Sonny doing. Why wasn't he angry about Sam's lies. He was MARRIED to a woman carrying Ric's child. His brother whom he hated child.

"I am leaving, when you wake up to the trouble that this whore is causing, don't come to me, Sonny. This time I could care less." with that a much deflated Carly left in shock. Sonny had betrayed Jason's friendship by accepting the tart's lies.

As she drove home, Carly decided to stop and see Elizabeth. She had to talk to her, apparently she had seen Jason the night before he left. Maybe she could shed some light on what he had thought. Besides she had to apologize to her. That one stung. She had originally used the attack on Elizabeth because of her anger at Sonny for marrying Sam, but why? She didn't want Sonny back, she was happy being away from that mess he created by his way of living.

Arriving at the Hardy household, she saw a light on and knocked only for Mrs. Hardy to answer the door and stand there staring at Carly. "What can I do for you?"

"I am looking for Elizabeth." she said then when the elderly woman didn't even react, she added "It's important."

"Sorry, I have no idea where my granddaughter is living. She didn't feel the need to inform me of where my great-grandson is residing these days."

Carly walked away, never seeing Jason off to the side and wondering where Elizabeth was. He had planned on sneaking up to her old room after Audrey had fallen asleep, but now he had no idea where she was.

Then smiling he thought about what Carly had said and went to check out the safe house. Seeing a light in the kitchen, he saw her washing dishes and talking to someone. Hearing the words he grimaced as he waited for his sister to leave.

Emily left about twenty minutes later, hugging Elizabeth and saying "I know you don't agree with me, but I am grateful you are going to let me run with this without any interference."

"Emily, just be careful. Lucky is really good at fooling people into believing what he wants them to see. Don't get dragged down by his lies."

When the two friends parted, Jason waited until he could no longer see the taillights of his sister's car before going to the door and knocking softly. Hearing footsteps and then the sound of Elizabeth saying "Emily, what did you forget. Hang on a second, I have to turn off the door alarm."

Jason was listening so intently for the snick that indicated the door being unlocked he never stopped to look up when it finally happened, but the silence then Elizabeth asking "Jason?" before passing out certainly got his attention.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Not Pizza again, what must they think of us?

Jason scooped up Elizabeth and set her on the sofa. Checking her pulse he found it to be racing at full speed. Looking up at her face since she had started to move he saw the shock and then hurt and finally happiness.

"Don't move I will be right back." He said before going to the kitchen to find a glass and fill it with water.

When he returned it was to hear "Just answer one question, did you fake your death?" She asked softly with a hurt tone.

"No, but first a man by the name of Trevor Lansing then Helena Cassidine took advantage of my supposed death." He said. When he saw her look of shock at the name Cassidine, he continued. "Trevor is dirty; he is the attorney for Anthony Zachara who is clinically insane. He wants this territory for a whole slew of reasons. As for Helena, I am still not sure why she grabbed us."

"Us?" Asked Elizabeth while she took another sip of the water.

"Johnny Zachara, he helped me escape Trevor, for reasons of his own. Helena grabbed him too." Jason took the water glass from her and placed it on the table before pulling Elizabeth so that she lay in his arms. "I thought I would never get back here and to this place."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if he meant her or Port Charles so she just laid her head onto his shoulder and said "So many people were worried about you."

"I know I hate to admit this but we arrived the other day and wanted to get the lay of the land before announcing ourselves. We have been staying at your old studio."

Liz lifted her head amused and said "You mean the one that I now own, by the way, thanks for the motorcycle. Shame it was totaled, now I will never learn to ride."

Jason chuckled at the joke and said "That was my way of making sure you knew that no matter what else was going on, I have never... I have..." he took a deep breath and knew he had to take a step back and instead of saying stopped loving you changed it to "I have never stopped caring for you."

A bit disappointed, Elizabeth started to pull away only for Jason to groan. "I recognize that sound, what happened to you?"

"Helena's goons worked us over a bit. That part I remember completely, it was the pain after the accident I can't recall."

Wiggling out of his arms, she somehow missed his body's very obvious reaction to her. Going to the kitchen she got her first aid kit and came back. "Let me see."

"Uh, not a good idea." He said thinking about the bruising on his thighs and the pain in his lower back.

"Jason Morgan, do it now or do I have to undress you myself." She said with her hands on her hips then she blushed when she realized what she had said.

Mentally wincing since that had gotten a rise from what he had just gotten back under control, Jason did as she ordered. "Oh my god, Jason what is that burn."

Turning around, Jason found Elizabeth insisting on looking at his lower back, when she reached and slipped her hand into his waistband he held his breath as he recalled the last time she had done that. Cursing his body for responding to the mental image he winced at the pain he now felt.

"Jason what did this?"

"Some sort of cattle prod." He admitted. Hearing the sound of her gasping, he said "It was the last day, before we escaped from the Island where she was holding us."

"She kidnapped Spencer, I wonder if that is where she took him." Elizabeth said gently probing the wound. "Jason, this looks like it is scabbing, which means it is healing, I am more worried about the fact that it is still causing you pain."

Getting dressed after she had bandaged the wound, he said "How are you?"

"Getting better." She told him with a smile. "There are a few things I have to tell you."

"Like Sam claiming to be pregnant with my child, I know. She will be dealt with." He said with a cold voice. "I read the papers; can you tell me about Lorenzo Alcazar?"

"He is going to live." She said.

"Good, I need to find out what happened between Sonny and him, I know that what Sonny claimed wasn't the truth, I just need to find out what is." He said with a blank face. "I get the feeling Sam is in the middle of it. I heard about my family and the funeral, I thank you for what you tried to say to all of them."

"You welcome." She said with a soft look. "Emily!"

He knew immediately what she was going to do when she went to telephone his sister and he stopped her saying "Not yet. I have to deal with a few things, then I will tell them. Lansing's goons are still on the lookout and I owe the Zachara kid for helping me."

"Jason, she can keep a secret."

"Maybe, but for now, I would appreciate it if this were kept between the two of us." He said reaching out to hug her. He found that since letting his guard down, it was impossible to keep his hands to himself. Before it had been hard, but he had thought he had no right, now his mind and body were claiming possession, something he had never felt about a woman before.

He had some ancient cave man instinct to mark her as his. That was why he had been so upset to learn she wasn't pregnant.

"For now, but Jason there are a whole lot of people who could use some good news right now." She said as she returned his hug. "I missed you."

Jason found himself leaning down to kiss her; instead he kissed her forehead, while closing his eyes. Soon, soon he would claim her.

"Jason, my...." Elizabeth groaned and wondered who could be calling this late. Answering her cell phone, she was astonished to discover that Carly was on the other end. "Look, now isn't a good time."

"Tough, I just wanted to say you were right." Said the woman on the other end. "The bitch has been lying, tell me what you know. What did Jason tell you and do you think he deliberately drove his motorcycle over that bridge because of her?"

Jason had heard what she said and wanted to grab the phone and let Carly know that she had been out of line earlier, but knew that could wait until he had come back from the dead.

"No, Carly I had them looking into the accident, it was just that, an accident. As for Sam, Jason just said he saw her F***ing Ric." Said Elizabeth to the raised eyebrows and amusement of Jason.

"Well, I am not going to let her get away with this." Huffed the blond before she hung up the phone to try and call Jax, worried that he had missed his check in time.

Johnny evaded the two men he had thought were looking for him, and went into the church, seeing the tattooed priest he approached the man knowing exactly who he was. The Ruiz brother who had walked away from the business and became a priest. "Father, a minute of your time, please?"

Once seated, Johnny asked about his family, explaining who he was, only for the man of god to ask if he was happy with the way he lived his life.

"I will be much happier once my father and his attorney are out of the way." He said giving a brutally candid answer. He knew no other way of life and wasn't sure he wanted to know if one existed.

"My son, a life lived like you plan, is not a life of happiness, it is one of suspicion and never true joy. There will always be an undertone of worry and fear something to keep in mind as you strive to reach for your father's seat at the table."

Walking away, not giving a crap, he slipped out the vestibule doors just as Father Coates exited his office. "Father Mateo, did I hear voices?"

"Yes a young man walking down a path of darkness, I only hope he finds what he is looking for, before it is too late to reach for that happiness."

Carly went to shower, sick with worry about her husband and Sam McCall's smug grin on her mind. She needed to find a way to disarm the woman and quickly. There was no way she was going to allow her to fix that DNA tests, because frankly that was the only way she was going to convince the Quartermaines she should have Jason's money.

Frowning, Carly was once again reminded that for some reason, Jason had left part of his estate to Elizabeth and her son. Why? The first will had been made after he had returned so that made a bit of sense, he had been chasing the girl then, but the will in 2004, he had been married to Courtney, why had Elizabeth Webber still been one of the beneficiaries? And why wasn't the woman he loved named instead.

Sonny walked off to calm down, knowing he had been played for a fool. Sam was carrying Ric's kid, not Jason's. That much was clear, but why sleep with Ric? Why lie, besides the obvious reason, Jason's money. She had to have known that the truth would come out.

The Quartermaines were a suspicious lot; there was no way they would have parted with the stock without a test. He had to figure that part out, how had she planned to get away with this and what had she offered to Lorenzo Alcazar then reneged on? That was the only thing that made sense as to why he had been trying to blackmail Sam.

Thinking on his other problems, Sonny sighed. First up was Elizabeth Webber fighting to find out if his best friend was alive. While he hoped so as well, the longer it took the more his enemies became nervous about what was going on with his business.

Carly, at least had been jealous when she had been here earlier, it was why the attack had been so brutal against Sam.

Going back to the house, he put on a slight frown and entered. "I think you need to tell me what happened between my brother and you. I know my brother and I know that you would never do anything that would cost you Jason. So just tell me the truth."

Sam was elated; Sonny's question allowed her to use what she had been plotting out while he had gone for his walk near the empty estate. "Sonny, I can't. It's terrible. I can't lose you, not after just losing Jason, please let it go."

"Sam, you have two choices, you either tell me or I have to believe what Carly thinks."

Pretending to take a big sigh, she said with tears running down her face. "He raped me. He got me drunk then raped me. When I realized what was happening, I told him no. He said he didn't give a damn. That taking me would finally give him what Jason loved most in the world. That Jason would know the pain of knowing I had slept with him. Then he pointed out that it wasn't that big of deal that I had slept with men for money."

Sonny was sick, his brother was beyond belief, he had raped Sam out of jealousy for Sonny preferring Jason to him. The fact that he had tried something similar once with Courtney convinced Sonny that she was telling the truth.

"Sam, everything will be okay. I just need to know why did you claim Jason was the baby's father?" He asked.

"Because I thought it would protect the baby from Ric, you know how sick he is. Jason's name and money would have done that. Damn that Elizabeth Webber, why couldn't she keep her nose out of it."

Sonny tended to agree since it looked like he was now going to have to protect her for Jason. Hearing the sound of someone knocking on the door, he heard his men telling his brother that he wasn't available.

"Let me in." stated Sonny. When the man in question sauntered into the room, the mobster said "What do you want you sick freak."

"This is for your wife, I am to understand." Said Ric with a grin. Sonny wondered how both Carly and Ric had found out about a marriage he was trying to keep quiet. "It is an order for a DNA test as soon as possible. We also have witnesses that place her at the coffee shop when Lorenzo was shot."

"She had left by the back door just before he arrived." Said Sonny. "Why isn't he under arrest for shooting at me in my coffee shop?"

"Because it is the word of your goons and you against him. And since Alcazar doesn't recall anything from where you put that bullet into his brain, we have to go by the evidence and there are plenty of inconsistencies in the stories."

Sam went upstairs and tossed her room, thanks to Carly and Elizabeth she was now caught between Sonny and Ric. Both men would want to use her for their own twisted reasons. Ric to get one up on his brother and Sonny because he would like to think himself all-noble and the protector of women.

The next morning, Elizabeth went to work like usual trying to keep a smile off of her face considering who had slept on her sofa and snuck into her closet to hide from Cam this morning. Jason and she had talked all night, but she didn't feel tired in the least, but when Emily saw the dark circles under her eyes assumed it was out of worry for Nik.

The two women were talking about not hearing from Nik yet when Sonny approached and asked for a moment of Elizabeth's time. Once seated in the waiting area, Elizabeth waited for the man to talk.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk about Sam. Carly said that you told her that Sam slept with Ric, of all people I would expect you to understand where she was coming from. Ric RAPED her." He said emphasizing the word he knew would make his point.

"Sonny, I think that Jason would know the difference between rape and having sex, and he was the one who saw them together. Besides if it were rape, why would Sam stay at her mother's house for a couple of weeks afterwards pretending all was fine. You can't seriously believe her." She scoffed.

"Elizabeth I know that for some reason you don't care for me all the sudden but I am not lying. Ric got Sam drunk and forced himself on her."

Alexis had been walking to see her doctor when what Sonny said pissed her off. She couldn't stand Ric and while she knew that rape might not be beyond his ability she knew what she had seen and it hadn't been rape.

"Sonny, I need a word." She said "Please stay Elizabeth since you seem to be aware of what my daughter did. Sonny, Ric did not rape Sam. Remember I told you I saw the dark haired woman, what happened that night wasn't rape."

"Alexis, I know that you don't want to face being married to someone who would do something like that, but he did rape her. You weren't there when he came over last night; you didn't see his reaction."

"No, I wasn't, I also wasn't there when you shot Lorenzo Alcazar but frankly I have my own idea of how that happened and something tells me that Sam is in the middle of that as well. Now I have a doctor's appointment and then will be bringing Kristina over. I would appreciate it if my daughters weren't left along together while she is at your house."

Walking away, Alexis called Diane and said "Sonny married my daughter."

"This isn't going to look good." Sighed the red head as she went back to reading the file on Ric Lansing.

Elizabeth was walking back to the hub when Sonny said "We aren't finished, Elizabeth. You need to accept Jason's death. My business is being affected by your not allowing the will to be probated."

"Sonny, I have absolute faith in your partner. Jason will be coming home and until then you can just deal with things like he would."

"You don't understand this isn't a request, Elizabeth." He said moving closer to her. "Do you really think my enemies are going to be as understanding, don't you get that they might harm Cam to make you do what needs to be done?"

Elizabeth turned white and Sonny gave a slight smile thinking she would give in, but instead she turned and said scornfully. "I can't believe you, I don't know who think you are but if you ever and I mean EVER threaten my son again, you will regret it. Do you understand me?"

Johnny had been in the hospital watching the nurse since his fellow escapee hadn't come back to the small studio the previous evening and had heard everything. Calling one of his father's men that Lansing had let go when he took over he offered him money to come and protect the beautiful nurse while he went to track down Morgan and let him know what he had overheard.

When the former guard arrived, he showed him the brunette and then left in a hurry, running into a girl wearing a blue polo and Docker khakis. "You again. What are you everywhere?"

Georgie looked up and said "Are you following me?"

"No, I was here first if anyone is following the other it would be you."

"Really, let's see. I work at Kelly's; have since I was sixteen. I have been a candy striper since I was twelve. I used to live on the Haunted Star, so of the places we have met, what are your connections to them?" She said sweetly.

Flushing, he walked around her and stomped all down all five floors while growling under his breath about annoying women.

Emily left the hospital worried sick about Nik and Spencer, when she arrived at the police station she saw Lucky leaving Ric Lansing's office with a weird grin on his face. "Lucky, are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. Have you heard from Nik?" He asked well aware that she hadn't. He had intercepted the message that the Cassidine butler was supposed to pass on. He could just blame it on the old age of the man. Why Nik kept on so many ancient servants instead of replacing them when they got too old to do their jobs, he had no idea.

"No and I am getting worried. He should have let us know what he found in Greenland by now."

"Em, maybe it is good news and he tracked down his grandmother. Besides I am sure it is hard for him to call you. Remember that he stole Courtney from Jax and I am sure he feels weird calling you after all his declarations of being in love with her." Lucky twisted the knife slightly knowing that the past between Courtney and Nik was a sore spot between the couple.

"You might be right." She said sighing. "How are you doing, you looked pretty happy coming out of the DA's office just now?"

Now wanting to admit he thought it was hilarious that the great Jason Morgan had been cuckolded by his fiancee, he just said "We found some evidence in the Lorenzo Alcazar case that we can use."

"I hope that he gets better, you do know that he has no memories of what happened. He is like Jason once was." Skye had brought their daughter to the hospital hoping to jog his memory but so far nothing was working.

Mac knocked on the Lake house front door and when there was no answer started to leave only to see Alexis pull up. "Here, do you need any help?"

"A legal solution to the nausea would be nice." She said darkly.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, tell me what you found out and how is the case going in regards to the shooting at the Coffee Shop."

Once they were inside, Mac told her "We found some evidence that the nanny was working for Helena. This Colleen seemed to be allowing the woman to visit with Nik's son, but when the woman tried to grab him, Helena stepped in.

"Helena stopped Colleen from kidnapping Spencer?" She asked stunned. "That wasn't what I expected to hear."

"This Colleen called her sister and told her she had just adopted a beautiful six-month-old baby boy. We found baby clothes in her apartment and a set of fake birth certificates for a boy."

"I have to let Nik know." She said sighing. "What about my soon to be ex-husband. What is he up to these days?"

"He is pressing on the shooting at the coffee shop, I hate to tell you this but there is some proof that Sam was involved and that she might have been the shooter. Fingerprints tie her to the shooting and the 911 call has the sound of a woman in the background."

Alexis couldn't help wondering if Ric had set her up, in spite of everything, she was well aware how he would react when he found out that Sam might be having his child. He would set her up and get her out of the way.

"Mac, take anything he finds with a grain of salt, he has reason to set her up."

"I agree but the 911 call, I was the one who heard the sound of a woman's voice in the background. Ric was happy about it but he didn't find the evidence."

"I will I knew what to do, I mean on one hand there is Sam. Do I forgive her for sleeping with Ric, but now that she is claiming it is rape, which I know wasn't the truth. Or do I let her deal with things on her own. Then there are the girls, Sonny and Ric are going to destroy all three of my daughters unless I do something." She said with a sigh.

"I do understand. Maxie is coming out of her depression but she absolutely loathes Lucky Spencer. And then there is her attitude towards literally everyone around her. Nik was getting through to her, before he left and she seemed to react to Elizabeth Webber, not bad but not good either."

"At least Georgie is acting normally." Said Alexis.

"I only wish, she has been feeling guilty about dumping Dillon when they found out about the baby and I am afraid she is going to take him back because she thinks there is no other choice. My only saving grace is that right now he seems to be trying to hang onto both Lulu and Georgie right now."

Elizabeth slipped up the stairs to the studio apartment and went to let herself in, hoping to check on Jason's wound. Instead she found the dark haired man from the other night standing there holding a gun on her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"This is my art studio, but in truth I am here to check on Jason and your wounds. I am a nurse and he told me that you have similar mark on your body, I need to test it and you need to let me clean and bandage it."

"I am fine." He snapped.

"If your wound looks anything like Jason's, no you are not. Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She said with her hands on her hips.

Johnny looked at small petite woman who looked like she weighed maybe ninety-five pounds soaking wet and smirked. "Just how do you intend to do that?"

"Like this." She said before hitting him behind the knees with her baseball bat. "Now stay down, what is it with you mob men, don't you realize that your wounds can become septic just like anyone else's." She was saying as he held his hurt leg. Elizabeth soon had the back of his shirt raised and then sighing said "Take off your pants."

"Not on the first date." He snarked back as Jason entered. "I like living and from what I have heard and seen Morgan has it bad for you and I don't want him walking in with me in my underwear with only you for company."

Elizabeth had sensed the minute Jason arrived and said without looking away from the staring contest with Johnny "Jason, tell him to remove his jeans."

Johnny whipped his head around and saw Morgan standing there trying not to laugh. "You might want to do what she says since you don't want to go back to Kelly's she might be our only source of food for the next couple of days and she has a real liking for soup."

Johnny growled and removed his pants as Elizabeth probed the wound. "Okay, yours isn't as healed as Jason's. What can you tell me about what happened?"

"That is just it, I recall being tied to a strange chair, thinking they planned to torture me, then I recall pain then waking up with bruises."

"Where? Show them to me!" She ordered. Seeing both men flushing she said "You might want to consider that this is a medical exam, trust me I have seen naked men in my job before."

Jason was wondering if he could protest that, but instead just took off his jeans silently and showed her the bruising that was still there. When she touched him, he found himself swearing and Elizabeth thinking it was the result of pain. It was from pain but from an area slightly higher than the bruising she was now lightly fingering.

"Jason, how bad was it before." She asked.

"More of a deep pain in the muscles and then a few days after we left it hurt like hell then the dark colors showed up, now it is almost faded."

"Any other kind of pain likes in your back or even a little bit lower? Were all systems functioning okay immediately afterwards and is everything working now." She asked with her hands on Jason's knees.

Groaning, Jason couldn't help thinking if she raised her hand about eighteen inches higher she could get the answer to that herself.

"Yes." Said the younger man. "The first couple of days, um, well, um, things hurt."

"Jason, the same thing for you?" She asked looking up and trying to restrain her amusement at watching Jason blush.

Idly she wondered if the blush was an all over blush when he finally answered that yes he had reacted the same.

"I will ask around and try to find out what is wrong. Just be careful guys." She said walking over to hug Jason. "Johnny it was nice meeting you."

"Uh, likewise." He said quickly reaching for his clothes. "Do I need to protect this bandage while I shower?"

"Just try to keep it dry, but you should be fine." She said Looking at her watch she said "I have to get going; your mother has Cam for the afternoon."

"Monica, has your son?" Asked Jason a bit surprised by that.

"She asked to keep him since she was going home early while Alan stays with Skye at GH." She said with a shrug. "I felt bad saying no since I know she is upset about you and worried about Spencer. Do you have any way of letting Nik know about Helena's secret hideout?"

"None, but I doubt she would bring a baby there." He told her. "Things are very primitive."

Skye thanked her father as she dropped him off at the mansion, there had been no change in Lorenzo and she was beginning to worry about how much longer it would take. He had been in the middle of delicate negotiations to sever the last of his ties with organized crime other than dealing with the people who had killed Diego.

Seeing a dejected Dillon, she stopped and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, Lulu just ended our friendship and I am more upset about the fact that Georgie didn't seem to care." He said with sigh. "I screwed up, but I want my girlfriend back, I want my great life back. The life I had before sleeping with Lulu."

"I don't know what to tell you." She said. "But think things through before moving forward towards either girl."

Lulu entered Kelly's ten minutes late for her shift. She saw the look on Mike's face and said "I am sorry, class ran over a bit today."

When the man had left and business had slowed down, she thought about Carly's advice and she hoped that it was right. That breaking up with Dillon would lead him right back to her. That was what she wanted, without any of the nonsense she currently had to put up with in regards to his closeness to Georgie. She was getting sick of hearing about how Dillon felt guilty.

She couldn't wait for him to come back to her, after an appropriate time of mourning. Seeing the computer geek from her study group approaching she sighed as he said "Greeting fair and bodacious babe."

"Don't call me that." She sighed, "What can I do for you?" When she saw Alexis entering along with Molly and her nanny, Lulu felt a sense of relief at not being alone with the stoner.

"The jackal is suffering from a case of the munchies after stoking the most incredibly wonderful high. May I have a very large orange soda and a large sub with side of barbeque chips, and then finish it off with some of those terrific brownies, I like the other kind better but they will do for now."

Alexis watched the younger man and envied him. She had considered trying some of the medicinal marijuana but had no idea where to locate such a thing and even more importantly she had no idea how to actually smoke the thing.

Lulu served the two tables and talked to Alexis about Nik and waited for the end of her shift. When Viola had taken Molly to spend the night at Ric's, Alexis dreaded going back to her empty home.

When she saw the geek dropping his stuff all over her table, she counted to ten and helped him clean things up along with dumping the coffee he had dropped his pen into. After he left, Alexis sneered when she saw the cigarettes, didn't anyone take their health seriously.

When she went to toss them, she realized that Lulu had already had the bus boy dump the bag. Putting them in her purse, she decided to get rid of them when she arrived home.

Lulu saw that Alexis had left but heard the stoner banging on the door of the diner. "What do you want?"

"I left something important." He said hoping she would let him in.

"What?" She asked annoyed with the kid who had taken up the table for an hour and left her a fifty-cent tip.

"My most bodacious cigarettes." He replied.

"Oh, I saw them end up in the trash, sorry." She said not caring one way or another.

"But dudette, those were really cool cigarettes, man."

Johnny woke early the next morning, he had told Jason what his partner had said to Elizabeth and after the man had calmed down, he had still paced the floor the entire evening as he made plans.

"I am going for a run." He said in truth he just had to get away from the pacing tiger that was Jason Morgan.

"Fine, but be careful, I am certain that those two men we both saw worked for your father."

What are you going to do about your partner?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I will deal with Sonny." He said grimly. He still could not believe that Sonny had dared to threaten Elizabeth, women and children were supposed to be protected in their world.

Once outside, Johnny took a turn and headed down towards the pier. Arriving he saw the girl from the dinner and decided to have some fun.

"Well well, at least you aren't mooning over your ex-husband this time."

"Go away." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, I am rather intrigued to find out that you were married to that loser you were spying on. What could you have possibly seen in him?"

Turning Georgie said "Nothing you could understand. He is funny, kind and loves old movies. He wants to be a director some day. He loves his mother and his family, and everyone likes him."

"Well other than the movie stuff he sounds like a Labrador retriever, it might be easier on your heart to get one of those."

"Is there a reason you keep bother me?" She asked turning back to watch the large ship coming into the harbor.

"Yup, I love how you get so tense and act like I don't exist yet we both know that you are aware the minute I am there."

"I like to be alert, I am the same with the DA and I assure you, I don't want Ric Lansing. In fact other than Lucky Spencer and yourself, I think he is the last man on earth I would want to date. I think Edward Quartermaine is higher on the list of potential mate."

Moving in closer, Johnny leaned down so that he was a hair width away and said "I don't recall asking to be a what was it you said 'potential mate'. I find women hung up on their exes a little below my interest level."

Lying he continued on saying "I also have a thing for blonds, something you are most definitely not. More like mousy brown." He said walking away.

Georgie could only mumble asswipe as she walked to the diner to open it this morning. She was looking forward to having Thanksgiving dinner with her family since they intended to eat by themselves but today would be a busy day at the diner as everyone and anyone would be coming in to pick up their pie orders.

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning and stopped over to see the two men at the studio as she reminded them that it was Thanksgiving. "Jason bring Johnny out to the safe house around six." She ordered on her way out the door.

"Don't worry, I won't intrude." The younger man told the blond who just laughed and said "Cam will be there, trust me you will enjoy the kid."

A bit leery of meeting Elizabeth's son, Johnny couldn't help wondering why he had been included in the invitation.

Arriving at GH, Elizabeth worked the morning shift, grateful she had already done most of the cooking. Seeing Emily just as she was getting ready to leave looking sad she asked if she had heard from Nik.

"Not a word, I am scared that Helena grabbed them." She admitted. "Are you going over to Bobbies?"

"No, Lucky is sure to be there and it would not be a good idea. Instead I am having dinner with my most favorite guy in the world." She admitted.

"You shouldn't be all alone with just Cam tonight. Why don't you come over to my parent's house?" Suggested Emily who shook her head and said

"Forget I asked, what was I thinking. Cam should be eating turkey not pizza today. I should be eating turkey, but I had to be adopted by the family with the holiday curse." She said walking away while Elizabeth looked at Robin and Patrick who were entering the hub and laughed.

"What is so hilarious?" Asked the duo.

"The Quartermaine turkey curse." She replied before heading to check out with the two of them following to do the same.

Bobbie let in Lucky and Lulu before talking to Carly about staying out of the kitchen. Hearing the doorbell she heard complete silence and went to see what that was about.

She felt a sense of relief when she saw Nik carrying in Spencer while Jax was getting hugged by Carly and to her surprise Morgan.

The boys had been plotting to reunite their parents but Michael had been furious that Sam was living at his father's house and had been refusing to go there.

Joining Audrey in the kitchen, she saw the woman hanging up the phone upset. "What is it?"

"I just called Elizabeth and she once again insists of keeping Cam at home. She has to start moving on from the past, Lucky made a mistake, I will grant you it was a big one, but all marriages have rough patches, the good ones work them out. She is acting out for no reason."

Agreeing to disagree, Bobbie silently went back to preparing dinner. When Nik left saying he had to get Spencer home, Lucky told him that Emily had been invited to join them.

"No, I will talk to her tomorrow." He said softly. He had thought Emily and he were in a good place, but her silence in response to his messages had made it clear that it was only friendship.

She would never come to accept his apologies and accept Spencer in her life. He had thought she had a bigger heart than that.

Sonny had been cooking since dawn, the boys and Kristina were coming over for dinner and he wanted everything to be perfect. Looking at Sam as she rubbed her belly bump, he had to admit he had been wrong when she had been carrying his child. He should have done the right thing then.

Jason snuck around to the side and entered the mansion through the French doors. Seeing his parents, he sighed and said "I just wa..."

"JASON!" Shouted Monica as she forgot herself and throw herself into his arms. "Thank god, what happened? Where have you been?"

By that time the rest of the family including Emily had come into the room. When Jason tried to quiet them down, he could barely make a dent as people kept talking at him.

Skye saw and knew that she had to shut everyone up. Taking her high heels off, she banged them against the glass of the door. "Why don't you let him answer your questions already?"

As soon as there was silence, he said "It had nothing to do with my business, Edward. This was all on Helena Cassidine, after my accident I was weak and she grabbed me."

There was silence while everyone looked at Tracy who said "Why did the old bat grab you?"

"I don't know I didn't stick around to ask her. I came home as soon as I could."

"Jason, what about Sam and your baby?" Asked Emily.

"I haven't been back with Sam since before she was shot. The night I left I had gone over to talk to her, mainly to appease Carly and I saw her with Ric Lansing. He is the more than likely potential father."

"I knew she was lying, that woman has tramp written all over her." Said Tracy while Emily glared at her.

"Jason loved her; you should not talk about her that way."

"Em, actually, you are wrong. I guess I need to deal with this first, but with the time away from here, I realized I settled when I got involved with her, it was a mistake. My heart belonged to someone else and I took the coward's way out." He said before saying "I have to go, but I need a favor. Don't tell Sam that I was here, I want to confront her myself."

Skye saw that everyone was heading back to the dining room when she made like she needed her shoes. Seeing Jason on his way out, she said "We need to talk once things are settled. Sam tried to buy an abortion pill, when Lorenzo went to tell Sonny, he shot him."

"I will deal with it." He said as she returned to the other room not having much hope he was telling the truth, but knowing it was better than no hope at all.

Jason looked at his watch and knew he had to be quick, he had no intention of not being at Elizabeth's by six. He waited until he had seen Carly and Jax leaving the Brownstone, knowing they had to drop the boys off at Sonny's.

When he saw them pull into the drive, he got out of the truck and approached them only to hear Carly shouting his name when she saw him. "Oh my god, oh my god, where have you been?"

"Short version, since that is all I have time for now, is that Helena Cassidine grabbed me, but I escaped with the help of another prisoner. We need to talk tomorrow, Carly." He said grimly aware he needed to cut her off at the path from how she was going to react when she learned he had no intention of walking away from Elizabeth this time.

"If it is going to be about that skank claiming she is having your baby, don't worry, I will take care of that piece of trash."

That was another thing they were going to be discussing, her need to rule his life. He was going to take care of Sam and do it in his own way. "Carly, I know you want to help, but please don't say a word to Sam until after I have made an attempt to deal with her tomorrow."

"Morgan, glad you are okay." Was all Jax said as Carly and he entered her house so they could start making final preparations to their wedding.

Elizabeth opened her door and saw her grandmother standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it so strange to want to see my great-grandson on the holiday?" She said walking into the house past a stunned Elizabeth. When the nurse saw her sister and parents following she felt her lips thin in anger.

"What are you doing here, dad?" She asked while Cam came into the room followed by Epiphany Johnson who had dropped off a pie for her nurse.

"We...er your..Well, anyhow." He stuttered.

"Let me guess grams called and told you how I was throwing away a good marriage to honest police hero Lucky Spencer. Did she happen to mention that he was a drug addict and once slept with Sarah? That he was recently sleeping with the police commissioner's twenty year old daughter who was giving him the drugs and then faked being married to her. That the fake marriage only ended when he whether accidentally or purposely pushed her down a set of steps. Then came to GH and instead of being with this terrified girl, came looking for me to tell me that the only obstacles to our getting back together was now gone."

"Er, Lizzie, you are over dramatizing like usual. Lucky Spencer is a great guy for you." Said Sarah thinking smugly about her rich doctor boyfriend back home and knowing she had the better man.

"Sarah, this is MY HOUSE, so why don't you do what I have asked repeatedly and don't call me Lizzie."

"Just how can you afford this place, Missy?" Asked her mother.

"I rob banks on the side." Said the nurse remembering the plot to the Jim Carrey movie she had just seen.

Barely a word was said as the Corinthos family sat down to eat. Kristina broke the silence by asking Michael to pass the roles while the red head just kept glaring at Sam.

Sam had unintentionally told the children about their marriage when arguing with Carly and Sonny was sweating bullets as he saw the scornful expression on his eldest son's face.

As soon as they finished eating Michael said in a cold tone "May us children be excused there is a foul stench in the air and we need to clear our heads?"

"Don't take that tone with me young man." Said Sonny angry at how he was acting.

"Are you married to the woman sitting at the table?" He asked not even saying Sam's name.

"Yes, I am if you would listen to me, you would know that Sam needs our help."

"Why doesn't she go to her cousin or her mother, because they want nothing to do with her right?" He asked smirking before leading a quiet Kristina and Morgan outside and calling his mother.

"Can you come and get us." He asked.

"We will be right there." Said Carly as she started to button her shirt while Jax grabbed his shoes before calling Alexis to let her know they were bringing Kristina home.

Robin sat next to Maxie and talked softly to her broken cousin. Maxie had gotten a new job needing to get away from Lucky Spencer. She was now working at the hotel in the boutique. Robin felt guilty because she had been friends with Lucky.

Seeing Patrick talking to Georgie she couldn't help wondering what they were talking about. Walking over she was amused to realize that he was bending her ear about race cars then amusement turned to shock when she realized that Georgie got what he was saying.

Dinner is done." Announce Mac as they went to sit down for the meal. They were getting ready for dessert when the two doctors' beepers went off. Looking at them, Robin mouth Laura Spencer to her uncle as she got up and they headed out the door.

Johnny and Jason arrived at Elizabeth's at ten minutes to six only to see two cars in the drive. A newer model sedate Cadillac sedan and a rental car. Johnny saw the guard he had asked to watch out for Elizabeth off to the side.

"Who is in there?"

"Miss Webber's family, but if I can say sir, they don't seem very cordial."

Jason knew that he had to get inside but was well aware that it would only make things worse. Johnny gave a slight grin and said "Let me do it. I have always wanted to make someone's family as insane as my own."

Jason shook his head in amazement as Johnny took the flowers and knocked on the door. When a tall man with silver hair let him in, Jason moved around to the side door and saw it was open.

Soon he was on the other side of the wall from Elizabeth and her family and could hear Johnny talking to Elizabeth.

"Anyhow, my dad sent flowers as a way to say thank you for taking such good care of him at the hospital." He said sitting down between the shocked blond who was pricing everything he was wearing and the older woman whom had looked at him with suspicion.

"And why are you here again?" Asked Elizabeth's mother.

"Since my father is in rehab for his injury, Elizabeth was kind enough to invite me to dinner with her and her son. She has been an incredibly generous friend to me." He said pretending to flirt with her while lying through his teeth.

Elizabeth could barely keep from laughing, as she said "Thank you, the flowers are beautiful, Johnny. Cam is out gathering leaves with Nurse Johnson. As soon as my family heads out we will be ready to eat."

"But Elizabeth, you can barely cook." Protested Sarah.

"Even I can manage to reheat a cooked bird, Sarah. Since your plane just got in why don't you see if you can catch one straight back to Paris, preferably today." She said smiling sweetly at her sister. "I am sure somebody somewhere sorely misses you."

"Elizabeth, we need to talk, obviously you have thrown poor Lucky over for this man here, but do you really think he can make you happy." Said her grams.

"Strangely enough, I think that Johnny has a better chance of doing that then Lucky Spencer."

"I will be more than happy to try, but seriously you were married to a man named Lucky. I mean did his parents hate him or something? Did a beloved dog die the week he was born? And is he truly lucky because frankly it doesn't sound like it." He said ignoring the huffing and puffing elderly lady.

Johnny helped her stand then said "Well it's been great, but I think it is time for all of you to leave. Elizabeth, say good bye."

Barely managing to do so as she restrained her laughter, Elizabeth was escorting her shocked parents to the door when her father said "What was your name again?"

"John, I believe you daughter mentioned it more than once, are you sure you are not suffering from the early onset of dementia. I would get the checked out if I were you."

Johnny shut the door then said to Elizabeth "Are you sure that those people are related to you? Seriously, they look nothing like you and act like nothing like you. But maybe if you removed the stick stuck up their as..."

Elizabeth covered his mouth just as Cam and Epiphany came in followed by Jason who was carrying a basket full of leaves. "Mommy, Mr. Jason is back."

"I see that, Cam." She said hugging her son.

"Did those noisy people who came with grams leave?" He asked as he clung to her.

"Yes and hopefully they won't be returning." She said grimly. Then turning to Johnny she thanked him for help getting rid of them.

Epiphany was letting Jason know what was going on in Elizabeth and Cameron's lives before she said "I see you have dumped the trash, about time, Mr. Morgan. About time you went for what you really wanted."

"This time I don't intent to lose." He vowed as Elizabeth led them into the small dining room where she invited the nurse to stay for dinner.

"I have to head to the hospital, but thank you. Stan and I ate together earlier." She said with a smile as she left to go and find out what was so urgent that Luke Spencer had called Elizabeth's purloined cell phone repeatedly.

Sam saw the look at Carly gave her and wondered what was up with that. She seemed triumphant when she had left here with Jax.

Helena was furious; she was in a Canadian prison where her grandson had stuck her. She was going to have to find a way out of here but she would do so. Her revenge was almost complete and all that was left was to put a couple of puzzle pieces into the right spots.

When her attorney arrived she said "I want you to reach my niece Sasha in Russia, tell her that I won't be home for Valentines and for her to go ahead with her plans."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I know some of you want more of a confrontation between Sonny and Jason and Jason and Sam. If things were out well, you should get that later this week. So on with the chapter.

Chapter 5

Elizabeth was reluctant to see Jason and Johnny leave. Jason sighed as he realized he wasn't going to have time to talk to Elizabeth before heading over to Sonny's. When Johnny left him alone with Elizabeth, he found himself with lots of things to say but he didn't have the words. Deciding to stick with the mundane, he said "Thank you for dinner. I enjoyed being here with Cam and you."

"Your welcome, I'm glad you brought Johnny." she replied back suddenly feeling shy.

"I, uh, I have to go. I plan to confront Sam and Sonny tonight." he said looking at his feet. "Um, I am a bit worried about your safety, do you mind if I come back later and stay?"

"I asked Georgie to baby-sit Cam so that I can go Christmas shopping tomorrow morning." she said shyly, then added "But I can cancel."

"No, I will leave before she gets here. I have to talk to my attorney before letting the PCPD know that I am alive. Ric is going to try to charge me with something."

"Okay, see you later tonight then." she said getting the spare key she kept in the drawer. "Let me know, no matter what time it is that you arrived."

When she was watching him walk out the door, she hesitated then called out. "Jason, be careful, okay?"

"I will." he said looking back as she stood in front of the fireplace. He had plans to look forward to and Elizabeth was a major part of them.

When Jason arrived at the truck, Johnny was looking grim. "What is it?"

"The guard I have on Elizabeth just told me that all the older men who worked for my father were let go." Johnny was furious that Trevor was ordering deaths like he had any right to do so.

"I can arrange something." said Jason who saw the younger man shake his head no.

"I have something in mind and it should give me the chance I have wanted for years. To finally take down Lansing."

Luke was sitting next to Laura's bed, his ex-wife was in a normal sleep cycle according to Robin. Arriving in the hallway he saw that Lulu was being comforted by Nik. Walking down to where Emily was talking to Lucky about Elizabeth.

Laura had woken up and wanted to know where her daughter-in-law was. Somehow in her fugue state she had realized that Lucky had married his first love.

"Lucky, she isn't answering her phone, you need to realize that she doesn't want to be involved." snapped Emily a little frustrated that he didn't seem to be able to see past Elizabeth. "Luke even called and she didn't answer any of his calls either."

"Audrey told me she has Elizabeth's address, she got it from hospital records yesterday." he said while Epiphany who was walking past made plans to call the chief of staff. "I will just go there and convince her that she HAS to help, she OWES my family that."

Epiphany told Dr. Quartermaine what she had overheard and the man grimaced, Audrey had to be suspended from hospital privileges and whatever staff member that had helped her was going to be punished as well. Elizabeth had a restraining order on her ex-husband as a result of his harassment.

"I will take care of it." he told the woman as he hung up and went to tell his wife what was going on. "I have to go over to the Hardy residence, can you come with me?"

Nik saw Emily on her way out, she had been avoiding him since he had arrived. Seeing Lucky watching her he hoped that what he saw in his eyes wasn't what he thought it was. Emily and Lucky was not something he could deal with. "Lucky do you have a minute?"

"Uh sure." he said thinking his brother had a plan to convince Elizabeth to go along with the plans they had been making. Laura had protested the restricted environment that they were hoping to keep her in and was now going to stay at her old house with Lucky living there as well. They were hoping Elizabeth would agree to move in to help with her care and to protect the secrets they were keeping.

Epiphany looked at the cell phone and calling Elizabeth's she said that she had accidentally picked up the nurse's phone. "Would you please have your dinner guest give me a call as soon as possible."

Getting her agreement, Epiphany listened to the Spencer family argue amongst themselves when Nik informed Lucky he would have no part in helping in coerce Elizabeth into going along with their plan. "We need to discuss something else. What is going on with Emily and you?"

Lucky said "I didn't want to tell you, I know how much you still care about her. Nik, we have been reconnecting on a different level. I really think that Emily and I have a chance if I don't get back with Elizabeth."

Nik stared at his brother, "What does Emily say about this?"

"She agrees that our friendship isn't on the same level anymore, but she understands my need to see if I can repair things with Elizabeth first." he said smugly.

Nik wondered if Emily had been hit on the head, what was going on with his ex-wife? First she ignores... that was it. She couldn't get past Spencer being Courtney's child. He had asked her if she would think hard on being Spencer's mother. She had been stunned at the time, he had taken her reluctance to be the result of what had happened between them, but what if it wasn't?

Jason slipped into the estate and saw Sonny sitting with a glass of alcohol while talking to Max. "She has to sign those papers, if she doesn't, I want you to introduce yourself to her son. Make sure it when her back is turned, I want her thinking about what could happen."

"Boss, I really think you might want to consider a diffe..."

"Max, I don't pay you to think." said Sonny tossing the glass he was drinking into the fireplace. "Jason is dead and you are not replacing him. You are my GUARD not my enforcer."

"Yes, sir." he said feeling out of his depth. Jason was the only one who had ever been able to deal with Sonny when he was like this and things were not good in the organization nor in the Corinthos home.

"Fine, you make damn sure that Elizabeth Webber gets the message."

"If he does, he will find a bullet in his brain." said Jason making his presence known. "Who the hell do you think you are? Going after Elizabeth? Why? So that you can use clean up the mess YOU MADE?"

"Jason?" said Sonny stunned to see his dead partner. Getting up he went to his partner only to stop at the hard look on his face. "Thank god you are back, things are coming apart here."

"Sonny, what is going on?" asked Sam walking into the room.

"Sam, does Ric know he is going to be a father again?" asked Jason looking at his ex-girlfriend.

Sam froze, then swallowed her fear before turning to Jason and throwing herself at him. "Ric, he forced me. I am so glad you are back, you can protect me from that monster. Please Jason, you have to save my baby."

"Haven't I already done this before?" he asked while detangling himself from her as she tried to wrap herself around him while tears made trails through her makeup.

"No, I swear, if I had known you were alive, I would have waited, you know how much I love you, that I would do ANYTHING for you. Please, Jason this is a chance for us to have that family we wanted." Sam saw the look in his eyes and was sure she would get the man she loved back. He had always been there for her and he always would be. The story she had given Sonny would work, it had to.

"Sam, you have no idea what I want. I also know that Ric didn't force himself on you. I SAW the two of you together that night. I had gone to see you that evening."

"Oh, Jason I knew you loved me." she said with a smile through her tear as she tried to hug him again.

"I never said anything about loving you." he replied standing back with his arms crossed. "More like I was once again settling for what was available."

Sonny narrowed his eyes, the wills still in the forefront of his mind. He saw Sam looked confused and kept his mouth shut. "Jason, I want to go home."

"Sam, this is your home." stated Jason with a sweep of his hand. "Or do you fail to recall being married to Sonny."

"Jason, it isn't what it looks like." she said reaching out for his hand.

Jason looked at her and shaking his head said "I really hope for that kids sake it isn't."

Walking away, Jason said to Sonny, "Tell her to go to her room, we need to talk."

Sonny glared at Jason as the man walked over to the French doors and stared out of them while he told Max to take Sam upstairs to her room.

"I should be able to stay, you know you can trust me. You know that I am capable of handling things."

Sonny moved in closer and said "Give Jason and I some time, once he calms down and hears the whole story he will understand. Remember he loves you."

Sam looked at the stony visage of the man staring out the door. Damn that Ric, if he hadn't forced himself on her she would be home on the sofa at the penthouse where she belonged.

"Jason, I will be waiting for an apology." she said as she sniffled her way out the door. Turning to listen, she felt a hand on her arm then Max said "Miss McCall, I am under orders to make sure you head up to your room."

"Sonny didn't mean that, it was just his way of having me leave so that Jason will finally listen."

Max said "Please, just do as you were asked."

Sonny stared at the man and felt like he was looking at a stranger. "Where have you been?"

Turning Jason said "Trevor Lansing took advantage of my accident, then when I had help escaping; Helena Cassidine grabbed me and the person who helped me get away from my prison."

"Ric is behind this, it is all part of his attack. You need to let me tell you what he said to Sam." he said walking over and pouring himself another drink.

"Ric had nothing to do with this. Sam is playing you and for some reason you are determined not to see it. Why are you not questioning her story more?"

"Because I heard almost the exact same story from Courtney, who had to deal with Ric trying to force her into marriage because he wanted a way to get to you." said Sonny. "What is going on with your will? You had named the woman who tried to come between you and the woman you loved. Elizabeth Webber. What the hell were you thinking Jason, leaving anything to her?"

Jason looked at the man in front of him and knew that it was coming to a fork in the road, either Sonny got help for whatever the hell was wrong with him, besides the bi-polar disorder or he was going to have to take out his former friend.

"I was thinking it way my will and I could leave my money to whomever I wanted to. As for Elizabeth, she never came between Courtney and I, she was there all along. I made a mistake letting her go, then hooked up with your sister on the rebound. Not that I didn't love Courtney, but..." Jason sighed and looked up at Sonny and said "...but it was more like what I felt for Carly, I made the mistake of making it into more. That is something I will always regret."

"How dare you? How dare you treat my sister like that, she loved you." Sonny raged.

"Sonny, does the name Emily ring any bells." scoffed Jason. "As for Courtney, she liked the idea of me, it had no basis in reality. It was part of the reason our marriage failed."

"That plus the fact that obviously Elizabeth Webber couldn't stay away from you." Said a scornful Sonny. "She couldn't stand to see you be happy if she wasn't."

"Sonny, I am not going to get into this with you. As for Sam, I am not living my life to solve your personal problems which is what Sam is and was. I became attached to the idea of Sam, but when the curtain was ripped away, all I felt is disgust."

"You asked her to marry you, she was going to be with you if you died, but now let me guess. Elizabeth Webber is letting you grace her life and just like before, you are going to toss away your real friends for that tease."

Jason stared at Sonny then said "Elizabeth has nothing to do with this. This is about what I saw and heard. It is about Sam being a manipulative con artist. She is playing you, and you don't even see it." he said shaking his head. "By the way, I am done."

"Done, with Sam?" asked Sonny confused.

"No, with you. Elizabeth Webber has been a good friend to both of us, yet you threatened her child, you ordered Max to try and intimidate her using her son. I don't know who the hell you are anymore, but from now on, I want nothing to do with anything else connected to you. Not until you give Elizabeth an apology and then get rid of whatever problem you seem to have with her."

Jason was walking out the door then turned to Max and said "If any of Sonny's people even approach Elizabeth or her son, I will kill them. Make sure that gets spread around."

Max watched as Jason left then turned and walked back into the study and said "I'm finished."

"Good, have one of the guards keep an eye on Sam, then have Milo track down Elizabeth Webber, I wan...."

"Sir, you don't understand. I am done working for you." with that Max walked out the door calling Carly. "Mrs. C, is that job still open?"

Sarah opened the door to the Hardy house to see Lucky standing there. "Hello, Spencer, how you doing?"

"Sarah, when did you arrive in town?" asked Lucky checking out his ex-lover.

"Today, we came into town to deal with Elizabeth." she said sighing as she let him in. "I have no idea what has gotten into my sister."

"She has been acting strange for a while now." he said as a germ of an idea hit.

"Tell me about it. You should have seen the thug who was at her place today." she said. She had no intention of standing by and letting her sister snag a rich guy.

Lucky felt his jaw tighten. Who was his wife hooking up with now?

Jeff came into the living room and saw Lucky Spencer talking to Sarah as his wife came from the kitchen. "Lucky, these are my parents." with that the blond introduced Jeff and Carolyn.

Calling out to Audrey as his wife went to get coffee, Jeff thanked Lucky for stopping by. "I am hoping we can all help get Elizabeth's life back on track. Though, it doesn't look like she is doing too bad, she is supporting herself at a good job."

Sitting down as Carolyn poured the freshly made coffee, Audrey told Jeff what was going on. "Elizabeth was hanging around with that mobster Morgan again, before his death. She had an affair with our young lothario doctor at GH in spite of being married to Lucky at the time."

"Are you sure?" said a doubtful Jeff, "You know how rumors get started at that hospital. I had gotten the feeling Elizabeth had been settling down over the years."

"Then why didn't she know who the father of her son was, until AFTER a DNA test, dear?" asked Carolyn archly. "Plus she has been abusive to Audrey, you heard all the mean things she said to her."

Since they had arrived at the house, Jeff had realized that their rushing here had more to do with Elizabeth talking back to her grams than this Spencer kid. Hearing a knock, Jeff went to get it as his wife, daughter and stepmother lapped up Lucky's story. Seeing his ex-wife and her husband standing there looking grim on a holiday, worried him.

"Alan, Monica is everything okay?" he asked opening the door further to let them in.

"We need to speak to Audrey." said the chief of staff. Turning to the woman, he said in private.

"We are all family there is nothing you can't say in front of them." said the elderly woman placidly while wondering why Monica seemed furious.

"Fine. Audrey Hardy, your privileges at GH are hereby suspended until further notice. We are also suspending your voting rights on the hospital board until such a point as your membership has been voted upon.

"Alan, who the hell do you think you are?" asked Jeff. "My father..."

"Your father would be disgusted with Audrey at this particular moment. Audrey, you should know that Fred Anderson has also been suspended pending a hearing." said the dark haired man looking at the shocked woman.

"Alan, what is this about?" she asked.

"You used Fred to access your granddaughter's hospital records as well as her personal file. Elizabeth never gave you her address then you showed up there tonight. A staff member overheard how you accessed the record Then I heard you were giving Spencer her address. Elizabeth has a restraining order against Lucky."

"That is just nonsense." said Carolyn. "My daughter is a drama queen. She more than likely regrets getting it, it was so that she could get his attention."

"Carolyn, I saw the bruises were Lucky grabbed Elizabeth's arms, I heard the insults he hurled at her over her filing for divorce. Lucky is a threat to her son as well."

"The bruises are probably from rough sex." said Sarah.

"I am not even going to dignify that remark." said Monica looking at Sarah. "Audrey, if Lucky shows up at Elizabeth's house, we are going to hold you responsible. Thank god I reached out to someone who will protect her from your blindness. I hope you pull your head out of the sand soon, before you lose what little family you have left."

Carolyn looked at them and said "Elizabeth isn't her family, she is nothing, nothing at all."

"Sadly, I can't help thinking you really believe that." said Alan looking at the woman. "Your daughter is a wonderful young mother, nurse and a very good friend to my daughter. Spencer, I informed Mac Scorpio what is going on."

Jeff felt like he was missing part of the story and followed Monica out to their waiting car. "What is going on?"

Twenty minutes later, after taking in their prospective on his daughter, Jeff walked back into the house and looked at his mother with a fresh prospective. "What would my father think of you? Carolyn, I am going to stay at that hotel in town until Tuesday. Spencer, stay the hell away from my daughter and grandson."

Jason let himself in and saw Elizabeth sleeping on the sofa, picking her up he carried her up to her bedroom and put her to bed. "Jason?"

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." he said softly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but Monica called and so did Epiphany Johnson. Monica asked for you to call her back immediately no matter the time, and Epiphany said she will be working the nightshift."

"Okay, get some sleep." he said kissing her forehead while mentally sighing. His plans for a life with Elizabeth had been pushed back some tonight, there would have to be some adjustments to his plan, but he had no intention of walking away ever again.

"How did it go?"

"Sam is claiming that Ric raped her." he told her after sitting down on the side of the bed. "And there is something wrong with Sonny. I want you to be careful, okay?"

"You think he is going to come after me?" she said sitting up worried.

"I don't know. I don't know that man living in Sonny's house and wearing his clothes. He isn't the man I knew all those years ago." With that he said "You are going to have to have guards, men loyal only to me. It is hopefully only temporary."

Jason slipped out the next morning just as Georgie arrived. He followed Elizabeth into the shopping mall while her guard stayed in close. Calling the Zachara kid, he got voicemail just as they arrived at the electronics store.

Standing in front of the television, Jason watched the breaking news and shook his head. "Sam McCall, current wife of Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos was arrested today for the attempted murder of Lorenzo Alcazar. DA Richard Lansing will be holding a press conference this afternoon."

When he saw Elizabeth and her guard stopped by a tall blond, Jason moved in closer on the other side of the aisle so that he could listen to whatever Carly was saying.

"Out spending the money you think you are going to get from Jason?"

"Carly, go away." said Elizabeth as she continued to ignore the smug woman.

"I have something to tell you, see I know a secret."

Elizabeth recalled what Jason has told her and said with a smile, "Let me guess, Jason let you know that he is back."

Seeing Carly deflate, Elizabeth said "The Quartermaines know, so does Epiphany Johnson even Sonny and Sam know by now. I knew yesterday."

Walking away, Carly was shocked to realize she was speechless. Jason had let Elizabeth know?

Jason saw the new guard joining the one that Johnny had assigned to Elizabeth so he decided to follow Carly. He would have to wait to deal with her about wanting a future with Elizabeth, but he could deal with what had been happening now.

Emily wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, but she got on the shuttle anyhow. Once out on Spoon Island, Alfred told her that Nik had gone for a ride on his horse but that he was expecting him back soon.

"Thanks, Alfred, I will just wait with Spencer and his nanny in the living room." she said glad to spend some time with the little boy, she had missed him.

When Nik arrived and saw his ex-wife playing with his son while lying on the floor, he was even more confused. "Emily, what are you doing here?"

Feeling foolish, she sat up holding onto Spencer and said "I uh, I was wondering if you had a few minutes."

"Sure, just let me have Carol take Spencer back to his room then hopefully you can join me for a late breakfast." he said then watched as she kissed the nine months olds head and said to him that she would see him later.

Nik went to change then upon returning said "I am a bit confused. I thought Spencer was the reason you didn't want to get back together with me. Yet I walk in and find you playing with my son."

"Not want...wait... I thought you didn't want.... didn't hear from you.... Courtney feelings... Jax..."

Nik only got half of what Emily was saying and started to smile as he walked up to her. Stopping her talking by pulling her into a kiss, he said "I love you."

Stunned, Emily said "But you didn't call, I had no idea what was going on. I thought you wanted me to fade away."

"I called here, I didn't want Helena to connect things to you. That is why I left messages with Alfred for you." he said annoyed. Going to the door, he called for the butler and asked for an explanation.

"I do apologize Mrs. Emily. I sent the messages in with your brother in law. He would come out every morning and check on things." he said confused as to why the young woman hadn't been receiving his missives.

Nik turned to Emily asked "Did you tell Lucky that your friendship isn't on the same level anymore, that you understood his need to repair things with Elizabeth before moving forward together."

Emily groaned, then sat down. "This is all my fault, I thought I was imagining it."

"I think you had better tell me what has been going on." he said before handing her coffee from the tray.

"I was enjoying being Lucky's go to girl. I mean when any of us have problems we always go to Elizabeth. I was enjoying that for once it was me." she admitted. "That was what I was talking about to Lucky. But he thinks I want him romantically. I don't. I was...."

"... just enjoying fixing things." he said slightly amused as he recalled the past few months. "Emily, I know you want everything to go back to normal, but Lucky shouldn't be with Liz anymore."

"I know that. I told Lucky that the most he could hope for was to repair their past friendship." she said as Nik pulled her into his arms. "Especially with Jason being back. I was hoping..."

"Jason is back?" asked Nik stunned.

"Yes, he came to the mansion yesterday just as we were sitting down to eat." groaning, Emily said "I forgot with everything else going on. Nik, your grandmother grabbed him."

"Helena? Why?" he asked shocked.

"Jason said he didn't know. That she held them for a while and kept torturing them for no reason. She never ever asked any questions. She just would use some sort of device on them until they were knocked unconscious."

"What is my grandmother up to." he asked worried. "Do you mind taking me to your brother?"

"No, but he said he wouldn't be staying in the penthouse, I have no idea where else he would be staying." she admitted.

"As for your other idea, am I right in assuming you are going to try matchmaking your brother with Elizabeth?" he said not happy about the idea at all.

"You heard about the wills, you have to admit that there is something there."

"I know that, it has been there for years, but Emily I want you to promise me to stay out of things, at least for now." Nik had been planning something similar with a different guy but had realized it was too soon.

Carly had just unpacked all she had bought when she heard a knock at the door. "Jason!" she said hugging her best friend. "Come in, you have no idea how good it is to know you are alive."

"Thanks, Carly." he said then asked "Where are the boys?"

"With Momma, they are helping to decorate since they didn't stay at Sonny's. We have so much to talk about. I finally figured it out. You faked your death and Elizabeth was the person who helped you. Why didn't you come to me, using Elizabeth was a big risk."

Jason let her run on, then when she finally slowed down, he said "I didn't fake my death. Trevor Lansing grabbed me to try and use me as a foothold into Port Charles. Then Helena Cassidine grabbed me."

Sitting down, Carly had to rewire her thoughts. Then she asked "Then what was with the strange wills?"

"There was nothing strange about my wills. Carly, I am about to depend on you being the grownup mature woman you have been claiming to be and tell you something, no one, I mean no one else knows."

Seeing her looking at him, Jason took a deep breath knowing he shouldn't be telling her this first, well second he thought to himself recalling holding a sleeping Elizabeth and telling her he loved her the night they spent together.

"I love Elizabeth. I have for years. But I have always known that bringing her into this world, would be a mistake." he said gently as she looked at him stunned into silence. "I will always love her."

"Like you do, Emily right?" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"No, as in hopelessly endlessly in love with her." he said swallowing his fear.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber? Why her?" she asked. "She is nothing special? Why would you love her."

"Carly, your view of Elizabeth is flawed. But I am about to tell you something that you are not going to like, and truly for once I am going to be honest to you, like I was with Sonny last night."

Carly nodded ready to deal with whatever he said. But when he told her about what had happened with Courtney, with Sam, she wanted to protest. "Jason, I saw you with Courtney, I know you loved her. I helped you set up proposing."

"Carly, ... I am sorry for your sake, but I really just wanted to have what everyone else had for once. The thing is, even Courtney knew that I was in love with Elizabeth, in spite of my lying to her about it." he said with a half grimace. "I am not making that mistake again. I can't keep doing this to my own heart, no one deserves to get just the leftovers."

"Then just fall out of love with her, she isn't good enough for you." she insisted.

"You are wrong about that. I can never bring Elizabeth or her son into this world, she is too good for it. I have just come to accept that." he said. He knew he had to change their world first.

""But Jase, you are alone." she said for once realizing the loneliness that had driven Jason into accepting Sam into his life. "I don't want that for you, no one would. Not even Elizabeth."

"Carly, I need you to let things be. No attacks on Elizabeth, this isn't her fault. No more digs at her." he said looking into her eyes. "I need you to realize a few things. That I am not acting on my feelings now. That I am going to be living my life for me. I quit working for Sonny last night, not because of Elizabeth but because Sonny was going to break some very serious unwritten rules of our world."

Carly said "This is about the will and Elizabeth's refusal to have you declared dead, isn't it? Jason, are these feelings for Elizabeth worth losing your friendship with Sonny over?"

"Carly, I know you are not going to believe me, but I would react that way no matter who the family was. Sonny is out of control and with Sam there, things are only going to get worse."

"The baby, Ric is going to fight for it, isn't he." she said scared.

"Yes, and for once he might be in the right. Frankly between Sam and or Ric, I would rather he raise the kid." he said grimly.

"She was arrested today for shooting Lorenzo." she warned.

"I know, but I am also aware that she couldn't shoot straight if her life depended on it, my guess is someone else shot him." he said leaving it blank as to who he suspected.

"I will leave Elizabeth alone, but Jason try harder to fall out of love with her, she will never return your feelings." she warned. Jason felt slightly guilty, but he knew that planting the idea now, would make it easier for Carly to accept them together later on.

Once Jason left, Carly vented but knew she had to honor her promise to Jason. The best she could do is keep reminding him that Elizabeth would never accept nor be accepted in his world.

Jeff Webber asked the guard for a phone book then started calling attorneys at the same time as Diane saw the handsome guard. Coming over to take a second look at the large teddy bear looking man, she heard the older man trying to make an appointment with an attorney.

Holding out her hand, she said Diane Miller, brilliant and expensive attorney at your service.

Looking at the red head, Jeff said "If you are so brilliant why are you trolling for clients in a hotel lobby?"

"Well, see I am currently in town with lots of down time, you can keep me occupied." she purred while Jeff tried not to laugh, then said "Do you have time this afternoon for an appointment, there is something I need to do first, but I do need an attorney."

"What name should I pencil in?" she asked with a smile.

"Jeff Webber." he said then saw her smiled disappear.

"Are you related to Elizabeth Webber?" she asked.

"She is my daughter." he said wondering why she suddenly seemed cold.

"She is also my client, I can recommend an..."

"That will actually be perfect, this is in my daughter's interests, Miss Miller." he said. "Can you meet me here at one?"

Alexis arrived at the station and saw Ric letting Scott Baldwin handling things with Sam. "I would like to speak to my client." she said wishing she were anywhere but here.

"Go ahead, consular, but you might want to explain to her that once she is in prison that baby will be placed with it's father." he warned as he walked out of the room. Alexis shut the door and looked at her daughter.

"I'm glad you came." said Sam as tears flew down her face.

The door reopened and Mac handed Alexis a file. "Everything we have."

"Sam, we are going to go through this evidence once piece at a time." sighed Alexis after the commissioner had left. First up was the audio recording from the 911 call. While the words were garbled it was clearly Sam's voice.

"They altered the tape." she insisted.

"We need a different explanation than that, juries very rarely buy the police tampered with the evidence. They also have witnesses that saw you entering the office with Sonny, then there is your marriage. They are going to claim the two of you got married to cover up a crime."

"We did, Ric's raping me." she snapped at her mother. "Or did you forget that."

"Sam, don't lie to me, we both know that Ric did not rape you." said Alexis. "They also have Skye who is going to testify that Lorenzo went to tell Sonny you were lying about Jason Morgan being your child's father. That lie is going to tie up this whole mess in to a pretty little bow for the prosecution."

"Lorenzo blamed Sonny for Diego's death, that is why he shot him." she said sticking to the story Sonny had come up with.

"Sam, the problem with that is Georgie Jones can be called to testify that is a lie. She was with Diego when he died. We kept it out of the press but Diego's death had to do with some Russian group wanting Lorenzo to supply guns to them. His refusal is why they killed Diego." Mac was keeping the briefcase as quiet as possible since they had no idea what that part was about.

Sam knew that she was screwed. She couldn't turn on Sonny, he would never let her live. Ric wouldn't help her, he wanted the baby. The baby, that was her best chance of escape. She had to get herself to GH then escape from there.

Lucky was in Ric's office taking the offered drink. "Great job, Detective Spencer." said the gloating DA. Sam was going down, now all he had to do was tie it to Sonny and he would be the winner. Morgan was dead, and Sonny would soon be in a jail cell the minute Sam realized she had no other choice.

"Sir, Miss Miller on line one." said his assistant. Ric answered the phone while Lucky poured himself a second glass. He had been in Kelly's early this morning and had overheard a customer getting coffee talking about the Corinthos coffee shop and the day of the shooting. He had gotten lucky, now he just had to find a way to get Elizabeth to help with Laura, he knew that it was key to getting his wife back.

Ric listened to what the attorney said, then took the offered fax when his assistant rejoined them. Crumpling it up with one hand and tossing it across the room, he vowed to find a way to get Morgan behind bars. He knew the man loved Sam, he would be there soon to help her. He was going to take great pleasure in telling him that it was his child the woman was carrying.

Maybe afterwards, he would visit with Elizabeth, then frowning at Spencer, he knew he had to keep the detective busy. Ric wasn't going to take any chances.

Epiphany knew that what she was about to do was wrong. Taking the young gossipy nurse with her, she let her talk to her hearts content as they checked on patients. Once they were in the room next to Laura's and after verifying the woman was awake, and the door partly propped open, she mentioned the blond in the next room.

A little while later, Laura sat alone in her bed when Lulu entered the room. Looking sadly at her daughter she said "Why did everyone lie to me, yesterday?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" she asked worried.

"I know everything. Tracy and your father, Lucky and what he did to Maxie Jones, the restraining order Elizabeth has against him. Your baby and what happened." she said softly. "I wish you hadn't lied to me."

Lulu sat down crying. "We were worried you would end up back where you were."

"Then don't lie to me." she told her daughter. "That was why I was there in the first place. Now instead of hearing two nurses gossiping, tell me the truth."

After getting Lulu's version and putting it with what she had overheard, Laura sighed. Her family had gone to hell in a hand basket while she had been in the hospital. First up was dealing with Lulu, then she would take care of Luke, together they could deal with Lucky.

Jason slipped into the hospital and told Epiphany thank you for the heads up. "I will protect Elizabeth from any of the Spencer's ideas."

"Just do the right thing for once, Morgan. That is all I am asking. By the way, here is our girl's cell phone." with that she went back to the hub to deal with whatever was going on with the two blonds demanding to talk to Nik.

"Mr. Cassidine isn't her.."

"Actually, I am Epiphany, Sarah what are you doing here?" he asked when Emily and he arrived at the hub.

Carolyn and his ex girlfriend asked for a few minutes so Emily went to check on Laura and found the woman alone as Lulu had left to think about what her mother had said to her.

"Emily, please have a seat and tell me what is going on with Nik and you." she said. "Then maybe you can explain how on earth Luke ended up married to Tracy."

When Nik had denied their request to let the retired Audrey still have hospital access as long as she was acting the way she was, Sarah screeched that it was all Lizzie's fault.

"No, it isn't. But that is how you deal with things, isn't it Sarah. Everything is always your sister's fault." said her entering father. "I have been talking to a Bobbie Spencer. Why didn't you ever tell us you were involved with Liz's husband?"

"It wasn't like that daddy."

"I really don't care right now. Carolyn, I have a good idea what you are up to, stop now." he warned. He had married on the rebound and there were days when he couldn't help wondering what he had been thinking settling for this woman.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she sniffed.

"Elizabeth is as much our child as Sarah and Steven, something you better remember." he warned on his way out the door.

Nik entered his mother's room and had to smile as Emily and she were laughing about something. "Nik, I know the truth about everything." said Laura. "You should never have gone along with Luke's plan. Of all my children you are the one I expect better from."

Nik sat down and said "I like Luke; was worried about your mental status. I am sorry."

"That is fine, but know that I love you, all of you. Now I want to talk to Elizabeth, since you seem to be the closest to her right now..."

"My wife will be here, later, Nik doesn't need to go and see her. Elizabeth is working now." said Lucky entering the room.

"Lucky, I know about the drugs, Maxie and that you are divorced." said a sad Laura as her ex-husband entered the room. "I need a minute with your father."

Luke was devastated, Laura had made it plain that she was not going to wait until he had divorced Tracy. That she was at peace with all that was happening. Her comment about it being time for the Spencer family to move on, hadn't sat well with him.

Lucky was furious, how dare Nik tell his mother about Liz leaving him. He had no concern about anyone but himself. Seeing Nik looking at him coolly, he said "You had no right."

"Shouldn't that be our line." said Emily. "Alfred said he repeatedly gave you notes for me from Nik, yet I never receive them. Instead you gave me some story about Courtney. I am done, I have spent the past couple of months trying to help you, all the while you have been lying to me. I can't believe you, Lucky."

Jason grimaced when he saw Lucky talking to Emily but knew he had to find out what she wanted. "Emily, what did you need?"

"YOU! You are dead!" said Lucky. "How dare you? You are under arrest."

"For what?" asked Jason amused. "What crime did I commit? You of all people should understand what happened."

"Jason, I was hoping you had some, rather any idea why Helena grabbed you?" asked Nik awkwardly. "Where did she have you."

"An island in the Arctic Circle. There were two of us, I am only sorry it took so long to get back." he said. "How is your son doing?"

"He won't remember this." said Nik. "Helena is in a Canadian prison, for as long as it holds her."

Lucky fumed at seeing Jason alive and couldn't resist saying "So I hear your fiancee is pregnant with Ric's kid, that must hurt, huh?"

"Lucky, don't try to think. You will hurt yourself." said an approaching Alexis. "I need to see Luke."

"He is with my mother right now, fixing the mistake that Nik made in telling my mother the truth." said Lucky, "So Jason, what about it."

Alexis just walked away, she didn't want to toss her cookies right there, so thinking on it, she made a plan then went to make some calls. She had a stoner to find.

Jason sighed and ignore the kid. "Nik, keep me informed about Helena, please. Lucky, if you are so curious about Sam, why don't you go ask her. I was done with her long before she slept with the DA."

Walking away, he shook his head. Spencer got more immature every time he saw the man. Seeing Ric approaching he waited for the attorney to make a comment.

"So, I heard you were back from your attorney. Just because you did an end run around the justice system doesn't mean Sam will get a pass for shooting Alcazar."

"Good, I wish you luck." said Jason knowing he had knocked Ric for a loop. Walking away, he heard the man on the phone telling someone to find a way to connect him to the mess.

Jeff walked in and said to Diane. "My daughter is adopted. We never told her, but I am planning on doing so while here. It doesn't change what I am about to tell you, but I thought you should know."

Diane listened as he explained about the money he had set up for his children and that his wife resented Elizabeth and had all along. "Carolyn wanted another baby. We were in the middle of the adoption proceedings when she found out she was pregnant."

"I refused to let her cancel Elizabeth's adoption and she suffered a miscarriage about two months later. For a long time, everything was fine, but then Elizabeth's hair turned dark and her eyes stayed blue. Sarah got older and seemed to resent Elizabeth. My in laws not accepting her added fuel to the fire."

"Why haven't you told Elizabeth the truth already?" asked Diane.

"I have no answers to the questions she is going to ask. It was a private adoption, I have no idea who her parents are. It was all handled by a couple of attorneys. I know is that she has a brother who was kept."

"How do I tell her that her parents kept her brother and gave her away? I am afraid what it will do to her self esteem." he admitted. "There is something else. Two weeks before we left Colorado, I went into Elizabeth's room, she was barely breathing and there was a puncture wound near her vein."

"At the time, I thought my daughter was doing drugs, but when I found out the drug, I knew the truth. My wife tried to kill our daughter. I took her out of the country and shipped Sarah here. Elizabeth was supposed to end up with Steven but her brother never got the message."

"Why is Audrey acting the way she is?" asked Diane confused at the elderly woman's insistence on defending Spencer.

"She had an abusive husband, my brother Tom's father. My mother doesn't like to admit she is wrong and since saying Lucky is a danger to Elizabeth and Cameron would be doing so, she will never be able to admit it."

"Why do you need an attorney for this?" she asked.

"Because of the trust for my children. Sarah and Steven have had access to for years. My mother tried to use it to control my daughter. I want to put a stop to it. Immediately. She should have given Elizabeth her share when she turned 25 at the latest."

Arriving at Elizabeth's, Jason saw she was wrapping presents and singing. Reminded of the past, he entered and said "God rest ye merry gentlemen again?"

Laughing she said "No, Deck the Halls this time. Add Georgie Jones to the list that knows you are alive, you were all apparently that Cam wanted to talk about with her today. Johnny got a few mentions as well."

"That might not be good, Georgie and he have clashed a few times."

"Really? Georgie gets along with everyone." She looked up surprised

"Everyone but Johnny." he said sitting down when she told him to put his finger on the crease so that she could tape up the last of the presents. Hearing her sad sigh, he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." she admitted embarrassed.

"Elizabeth..." he said. "Tell me."

"Its nothing, I was just looking for this riding toy for Cam, but they are already out of them. I had this image of him riding it Christmas morning. I know he doesn't need every present he wants, but I was hoping to get him this one."

"Let me guess that Chuggin Charlie toy he was talking about." he asked thinking on what Cam had been talking about after dinner.

"They are sold out, until after the holidays." she said. "I guess I will just get him one in January. Otherwise, I am pretty much finished shopping."

"I also saw Emily and Nik. I told him about Helena."

"Good, I have to call and ask him about Laura but part of me doesn't want to know."

"I have your phone. Epiphany gave it to me." he said handing her the silver cell phone. "I also programmed in my new number. Emily and you are the only two who have it right now."

"I promise not to give it out." she said. "How are you doing with everything?"

"Sonny has been quiet, I hope I managed to get through to him, but I doubt it." he said. "Sam was arrested, I know that it wasn't her that shot Lorenzo, I think Ric is trying to use her to get to Sonny."

"Would she turn?" she asked worried.

"Maybe, but I think she realizes that it is a double edged sword, the thing is, she is like Carly and will have a plan. Something that is going to blow up in our faces." he admitted.

Johnny made the deal then arranged to meet his contact outside of Queen of Angels. He wanted Trevor Lansing gone, in the worst way, but didn't intend to make any mistakes along with the way.

Returning to the studio, he laid down on the bed wondering what the blond girl who had been flirting with him in Kelly's. Last he had known she had been sleeping with the other girls ex-husband, but she had made it clear she was available. Too bad she reminded him of trouble.

Sonny was sweating bullets, Alexis had stopped by and made it clear that Sam was a loose cannon right now. "Sonny, she has a plan and we know how well that tends to work."

Starting to call out for Max, he growled as he recalled that he had quit. Telling the entering guard to track down, Jason he said "Tell him that I need him."

The geek was walking back to his dorm room, when he found himself approached by a woman holding her stomach. "You come with me."

Getting into the car, he was shaking when they drove out to a very nice house out by a lake. He saw that they were the only ones there in spite of the toys. "Why am I here and who are you?"

"You are going to teach me how to smoke one of these things, in exchange I won't have my ex-husband the DA arrest you for possession." said Alexis showing him the funny cigarettes.

"Wh-mad- Miss, why would you want to do that?" he asked.

Pulling off her wig, Alexis showed him the effects of the chemo on her hair. "This is why. Now show me."

Sam thought about it, then made her plans. She knew that if she got out, Jason would be unable to resist coming to her rescue, that was just how he was. She just needed the right sucker to show up for her plan to work. She even had the perfect one in mind.

Seeing him entering, she made sure to get his attention. Not that hard, just make sure the buttons on her jumpsuit were undone. "Help, please help me."

Lucky opened the cell then called for the guard to get an ambulance. When Mac showed up and checked, he said "We should wait a few minutes, she is faking."

"Mac you don't know that." said Lucky.

"Her pulse is regular, she tossed water on her face and she only started to cramp when you showed up." he said calmly.

When the medics showed up and insisted on taking her to the hospital, Sam kept the smile under wraps. Arriving at GH she was put on a machine monitoring the baby while Lucky and Mac argued with Ric who had returned upon hearing about the baby.

"If anything happens to my child, because of your mistake." he threatened Mac. Hearing the sound on an alarm, Mac stood back rolling his eyes when Kelly Lee was brought out of the room holding her head.

"I told you so, Lansing." he said before calling his men. "Find Sam McCall, she escaped custody here at the hospital."

When Kelly was able to talk, she told them that Sam had been disconnecting the machines when she had returned. "She was surprised to see me."

"Where would she go?" asked Lucky standing around while the Mayor arrived along with Skye Alcazar who had been bending his ear to keep Sam from getting bail. Walking down to check on Lorenzo she saw him glancing at Georgie who was offering him a book or something to read.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, my name is Georgie. I knew your niece and your son." she said before leaving.

"Is your memory coming back?" she asked sitting next to him. They had been closer than ever over the last few weeks.

"No, just odd flashes sometimes. I saw her with blood all over the place. What happened?"

Telling him about Diego and his accident, she held him while he tried to piece things together. "What happened to me?"

Sam slipped into Queen of Angels, and saw the dark haired man talking to someone she knew. Thanking her stars, she waited until the kid left then said "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor and what do I get in return?" asked the man as he looked at the con artist.

"Anything you want, but I need to escape Port Charles tonight."

"Fine, my car is out back." he said. He couldn't help thinking he had the perfect person to blame for what he was about to do.

Jason asked Elizabeth when Cam was coming home?

"He isn't. Morgan and Michael are at Bobbie's and she asked to keep him too. She won't let Lucky near him, and since she has always been there for me, I didn't see any harm in it. The guards split up, the one who was here last night stayed as well."

"Good, then how about we get out of here for a while?" he asked.

Soon on a drive out the cliff roads, Jason and she stood at the old bridge talking as they saw the police cars speeding by. "What is going on?"

Turning on the radio, Jason grimaced as he heard that Sam had escaped and that he was wanted in connection with what had happened.

Sonny let the police search his estate, angry that Sam couldn't ever do what she was ordered. Now what was he going to do? At least now he understood why Jason hadn't shown up, he had to have been part of this. Why else would she have disappeared so completely.

Lucky knocked on the door repeatedly, wanting to know where his wife was. It was almost nine o'clock, and it wasn't like she had anyone to keep Cam for her. Seeing her car in the drive, he let himself in and set off the silent alarm.

The guard outside smirked and made a call to the police. "I was driving down Piermont and saw someone breaking into a house. I think it might be that escaped criminal."

Giving the address he saw the house was soon surrounded by squad cars. Mac arrested Lucky, in spite of his protests that he was looking for Sam. "Lucky Spencer you are under arrest...."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason dropped Elizabeth off and was heading to meet his attorney at the station. Elizabeth had offered to tell Mac that he had been with her, but Jason refused to involve her. Lucky would not let up and if he heard Elizabeth had been with him, it would make the situation worse. At the station, Jason placed his gun under the seat of his truck before getting out.

"Freeze, Morgan." said Det. Cruz aiming his gun when he saw the very man they were looking for.

"Relax, I came down on my own." he said lifting his hands above his head.

"Gun!" said the uniformed officer causing his partner to push Jason onto the ground. Stepping in the middle of his back, the man frisked Jason finding only his cell phone. Placing cuffs on his wrists, he pulled on the mans arms to make him stand.

Diane arrived just as her client was being led through the press corps in hand cuffs. "I informed you that my client was coming in on his own, that he was no place near Miss McCall's escape, and had no reason to help her, yet your men just had him doing a perp walk through the press, what is the meaning of this outrage?"

Mac grabbed his paperwork and arrived at Cruz's desk, "What is going on? Why did you arrest Morgan?"

"Ric ordered him arrested on sight." said the dark haired man.

"Remove those cuffs. We have no evidence that Morgan knew what Sam was up to, unless the DA and you are now keeping things from your superior."

Flushing, Cruz said "I just did what I was told."

"Next time, do what I tell you, or you won't have a job. Have you reached Elizabeth Webber yet?" he asked the man knowing he was hoping Mac would let things go.

"No, she isn't answering her phone." he said not wanting to admit he hadn't gotten around to calling the nurse.

Ric came in wearing a smile and was furious to see Jason rubbing his wrists while talking to Mac Scorpio. "Why is the prisoner not wearing cuffs?"

"We have no evidence that Mr. Morgan was involved other than your suspicions." he said emphasizing the word your. Turning to Jason, Mac asked "Do you know where Sam McCall is?"

Looking at Ric, Jason said "No, you might want to ask the DA, last time a pregnant woman went missing, he had her looked up in his own personal panic room. If there is nothing else, I have things to do."

Ric gritted his teeth watching Morgan walk away a free man. Turning to Mac he said "You are going to pay for this."

"Sir, telephone call." the rookie was scared of Lansing, but managed to keep his composure as he delivered the news.

"Take a message." snapped the man.

The young officer listened then grimaced. "Commissioner, they asked to speak with you."

Sam sat on the sofa as the female officer slapped the handcuffs on her wrists after they had taken photos and then allowed her to wash her bloody hands. "I didn't do this, I was set up."

"You are wanted for escaping police custody, attempted murder, when we add one count of homicide to the mix, I think the cuffs might be a good idea." Turning to finally talk to someone in Port Charles of higher rank than cadet, he told the man, "Sir, we have Sam McCall about fifteen miles away from your location, but there is a problem. She is under arrest for first degree murder."

Mac asked who was the victim. Hearing the name, he grimaced then looked on as Ric ordered Cruz to follow Morgan. Hanging up, he said "Belay that order. Sam McCall has been caught. Near Crimson Point. Lansing, in my office now."

Ric sauntered in, then said "What?"

"Sam McCall was found with the murder weapon and blood spatter all over her, the victim was Trevor Lansing. Any relation to you?"

Ric sat down, stunned. "My father. I knew that Corinthos and Morgan was involved."

"Why use Sam?" asked Mac. "That makes no sense."

"Who knows the why, and don't you ever countermand my orders again."

"Lansing, you are the DA, not my boss." with that Mac walked over to his door and opening it said "I am going to get McCall myself, hopefully they have a female officer I can borrow to help transport her here since thanks to your ineptitude my last female officer quit two days ago."

Ric waited until he left then went to see Cruz. "Where is Spencer? Why wasn't he involved with this case."

"He was arrested at Elizabeth Webber's house."

Grimacing, Ric went to find out how to get the man out, he was always good for taking down Morgan and he would not care about being within the law. Hearing the situation, he paused, then went to his office to think what to do first.

Mac stopped in to see Georgie at Kelly's, asking if she could get a ride home explaining about Sam. Walking past the stoner entering, he sniffed then debated whether or not he had the time to frisk the kid.

Hanging up, the brunette groaned at how long of a wait for a cab; then decided to walk home. It was only two miles and the shift had been boring rather than tiring. Zipping her coat, she started down the walkway, thinking about what Dillon had asked and knew she had no answers that would satisfy him, or even herself.

When the rain came, she looked up and said "C'mon, why me? Why don't you do this to anyone else? Just what did I ever do to deserve this, I am the nice one remember?"

Driving by; Johnny saw the brunette shouting up at the sky and started to stop, then hesitated, realizing she would not accept a ride with him. Pulling into the parking lot he ducked into the building, hoping for good news.

"How did it go?"

"Its taken care of, doesn't it both you to be discussing this in a church?" asked the other man.

"No, I rather think it is appropriate." replied the young mobster. "What was the set up? Did you use my father?"

"Didn't have to. Skanky ex-con I worked with wandered in at the perfect time. Turns out she was escaping the police." he shrugged. "She isn't smart enough to talk and I will be gone in twenty minutes."

"Good, here." Johnny gave the man the wire transfer and the file Trevor had had on him.

Johnny hearing the sound of footsteps, ducked into the confessional. Hearing someone open the opposite door, Johnny was not sure what to say when instead of a priest's voice, he heard the brunette saying. "Please forgive me father, I have sinned, it has been..."

Johnny started sweating, trying to block out the young woman. Then when he heard the silence, he started to leave when the voice came through the screen again. "Father; I know envy is wrong, but it just seems like being the good girl, the go-to girl. I am always the one left behind."

Feeling guilt as he realized she was crying, he found himself making an awkward cough. "Its just Lulu is a screw up. I have tried, I really have. I even forgave her for sleeping with Dillon, tried to accept them together. But today when Dillon came in and we talked, I considered getting back together with him. Then I realized her breaking up with him was a set up."

Confused, he lowered his voice and said continue. "She pulled this before. She thinks that if she backs away, Dillon will chase her, unfortunately, I think she is right. I know that if I don't give him a chance, it will always be a case of what if, and I don't want that."

Keeping quiet, Johnny found himself listening as she talked about her sister and her parents and knew she was lonely. He found it strange that a girl who appeared to know everyone and be liked by everyone felt as lonely as he did.

This Dillon was important to her, and Johnny found that for some reason that mattered to him. Not hearing anything, he realized she was waiting for him to say something. Quickly making something up, he heard her leaving then sat there making plans.

Recalling the blond who had been flirting with him at Kelly's, he decided that he would make sure the shallow young woman left his lonely confidant and her messy haired boyfriend alone. Heading home to deal with his father and what he was sure was the police, he never saw the tattooed priest watching him with a thoughtful expression.

"Father Mateo, is everything okay?" asked Father Coates.

Looking up the man said "I came down here worried about that young man we have discussed at length, but now, I have a good feeling. I think that maybe he got what I was trying to tell him after all." The priest had no idea how wrong he was.

Elizabeth sighed then called the station, only to have Ric call her back. When she told him what Lucky had done, Ric offered to come out to her house. "No, we are fine. My father just called and I need to talk to him."

She rolled her eyes after hanging up the phone, did Ric really think that she would EVER trust him, he had to be insane. Picking up the things that Lucky had knocked over, she heard the knock on her door and went to let in her parents, steeling herself to deal with them.

Seeing just her father along with her attorney, worried her until Diane said "I invited myself to this little party."

Once they were inside, Jeff asked about Cameron. "He is at Bobbie Spencer's. She has been a good friend to me. Okay, what is so important we need to speak about it tonight?"

Swallowing his fear, Jeff said "There are a few things you need to know."

Shrugging, Elizabeth felt like she was ten again and had just been caught painting the back of the garage. "Fine, you are the one wanting to talk."

"You have a trust fund, it was set up by my mother and stepfather, Lars and Helene. They arranged trust for my siblings; then when each of you came along the lawyers automatically set up for Steven, Sarah and you."

"Why is this the first I am hearing of it?" she asked. "I won't touch the money, I won't let you use that to try and control me. I mak..."

"Let me finish." he said wearily. "Since we were in Europe, I had your grandmother made the executor of your trust. Steven already had his, since he was twenty-one when we left. Sarah received hers when she joined us and your grandmother made sure she had access for college."

"That makes no sense, I never heard anything about this when I went to school."

"That is the problem. Your grandmother chose to withhold your trust, you should have had it when you went to college. The only withdrawal I found was to make the down payment on some studio apartment just before your eighteenth birthday."

"Grams birthday present." she said thinking back then realized, "She used the money from a trust set up for me?"

"Yes." he said knowing she had figured out that Audrey hadn't really given her a present, instead she had used money that already belonged to Elizabeth. Seeing the crushed expression, Jeff continued, hating to tell her the rest. "When you turned twenty-one at the latest, you should have been given control of the money."

"Why would grandmother keep it?" she asked bewildered.

"I asked her that very question." Then said "She told me that you weren't mature enough, that you were still making pie in the sky decisions. When I pointed out that wasn't her right, she said that she was hoping to convince you that you were screwing up your life. That if you had the money, you wouldn't listen to her council anymore."

Elizabeth thought about all the times she had been working two jobs, when she had been struggling to make ends meet, all the times she had not been able to provide things for her son. "She had no right. Why would you let her get away with this?"

"I had no idea it was going on." he said watching as tears ran down his daughter's face as she thought about all the times she had barely scraped by and working extra shifts to pay off her debts, all the time she had lost with Cameron and said "How much? How much money was she using to control me?"

Sighing, Jeff said "Twenty-five million dollars."

Jason was exhausted, he knew that one of Sonny's men was following him so he led the guard on a little tour of Port Charles then lost the man outside of town on the cliff roads. Arriving at Elizabeth's he saw the sports car with the license plate said DFNC ATTY and knew it was Diane.

Chuckling slightly, he nodded to the guard and saw him holding up two fingers and realized someone else was in with Diane and Elizabeth. Going around to the back door, he slipped into kitchen and overheard Elizabeth say thank you for letting me know.

"Here are the papers." replied the older blond.

"I don't want it." said a scathing Elizabeth. "I want nothing to do with my so-called family."

"Fine." said Jeff handing it back to Diane knowing once Elizabeth calmed down the attorney would explain what he had already done. "There are a few more things."

"Great." said a sarcastic Elizabeth. "What else, let me guess, I am adopted? My real parents are aliens?

What else is there?"

Jeff sighed then said "Yes."

Elizabeth thought he was kidding and laughed then saw that her attorney and her father weren't laughing. Sitting back down she was numb. "I am adopted."

Jason wanted to go in and comfort her but knew that her father would stop talking and he knew Elizabeth needed to know whatever he had to say.

"Yes." Jeff went on to explain and saw her flinch when she learned her parents had given her up because they had only wanted a son. Scoffing, she said "Why am I not surprised. So Carolyn wanted to send me back and you wouldn't let her, why not, it's not like you wanted me?"

Jeff knelt in front of her and said fiercely "You are very wrong about that, you have no idea how wrong. From the moment they handed you to me, you have been my little girl, my angel."

"Really, then why would you abandon me like I was rubbish." she said pulling her hands away. Standing she walked over to her fireplace and turned to her father and said "What possible excuse do you have for that, then for ignoring me all this time."

Jason wanted the answer to that question as well, the one thing he was sure of the man loved her, he could hear it in his voice. "When I found out what had happened to you, the things you had been going through, there is no excuse for it, but I heard most of it for the first time from Monica the other day."

Elizabeth looked at her father and was shocked to realize he was telling the truth. "Grams never let you know about any of it?"

"No, she talked to your mother, but I never was told." he admitted. "I had no idea about the rape, the miscarriages, the coma, being kidnapped, having to fake your death. None of that."

"Why would she not tell you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I think because she was hoping someone would succeed in what she hadn't." he admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth still confused.

"The reason we moved away from Colorado, the reason we didn't take you with us. Do you remember when I asked you about doing drugs?"

Still furious about that after all these years, she snapped yes. "Your mother, she was behind the drugs ending up in your system. She waited until you were asleep then gave you someone that would have killed you, if I hadn't come home early that night...."

"Why isn't she is jail then, why didn't you have her arrested?" she asked angrily. "Did your love for me matter less than your love for her? Did my life not matter?"

"It wasn't like that." he protested. "She was trying to get my attention, so I took her away."

"Leaving me behind, why am I not surprised. GET OUT! Just get out." she said sitting down feeling alone. "I don't know why I am surprised, it isn't the first time someone has loved another person more than me, leaving me broken, why should my own father be any different. Wait that's right, you aren't my father, are you?" with that Elizabeth coldly said "I would like you to leave."

"Please let me explain." asked Jeff reaching out to touch her shoulder and pulling back when his daughter flinched at his touch, "Please Elizabeth, then if you want me gone, I will leave."

In a deadened tone, she said what do you want me to say.

Jeff told her about what her mother had done, then said "Carolyn was right. I settled, I was so angry with Monica for doing the same thing with me, yet what I did was no different."

Jason got that Jeff felt guilty, but that didn't excuse his letting Carolyn getting away with doing what she had done. There was no excuse for letting her get away with hurting Elizabeth.

"I was sure you would be safe, be happy and live a great life without us in it." With a catch in his voice, Jeff thought back on what Elizabeth had been through and said that word again. "Safe. I am sorry."

"People are always sorry after they get what they want, after they hurt you." she said thinking on her past. Looking around, she realized she wasn't as finished with the hurt in the past as she had thought. She had come to accept that with Jason friendship was all it would ever be, but how to do the same with ones own father?

"A friend of mine, he did something similar, for someone he loved more than me. He came to me, asked for forgiveness for her. In spite of my knowing the accident wasn't an accident, I was willing to let it go, for him. I knew how much he loved her, like I had always wanted him to love me." she ended with a resigned sigh.

"But in the end, I wasn't good enough for him to try with me. We are friends now, it took a long time to accept that my feelings of love back then were one-sided. At the time; his coming to me, asking me to forgive the woman he loved enough to try with, the one who made me blind, I hated him, I hated him for trying with her, for letting her get away with hurting me."

Jason felt ashamed when he realized what she was talking about. Looking around, he knew he had no business being here. He was no better than Lucky, or even Ric. After all he had done he should be happy with Elizabeth's friendship, since that was all she would ever be able to offer him. The reason she hadn't mentioned what had happened the night they had been together was to her it hadn't been a new beginning like it had with him.

Swallowing his pain, Jason left as quietly as he had come, driving aimlessly before pulling over at a rest stop and sat there thinking about the past and his many mistakes. With a twisted smile, he swore he would not let himself slip back into the same rut, he would take Carly's suggestion and work on falling out of love. Friendship, yes the could be enough, it would have to be

.

Elizabeth continued talking, like her father wasn't in the room, like she was all alone. "I love him, I get what happened then. The way he thinks, he would want to make things right and I was just in the way."

"Don't settle, what ever you do, don't settle for someone who would hurt you, because of my mistakes." said her father as he felt the pain in his daughter's eyes. Seeing her turn, then smile, Jeff added. "You, you have no idea how much I regret my mistakes. I thought it was the only way, to protect you and get Carolyn help. I have always wanted the best for you, wanted so many good things for you." He started to touch her curls but knew it would be a mistake.

"Dad, I get that, I do. I can forgive you, I have to, I forgave him." she said with a watery smile. "See, with him, I know that I won't ever be first. I know that it will always just be a friendship that is more than friends. I have gotten used to coming in second, it turns out it has been that way my whole life."

Jeff didn't want his little girl sad but knew that the hurts from her past were influencing her accepting less than she deserved. "Dad, I have been moving on the last few months, Lucky, Grams, my past. It will take some time, but I can add this to my list. I have to. See I am done, for now on I am living for my son, for making sure he is number one in my life."

Hugging her father, at peace with him for the first time in years, she asked him to leave. After seeing him out, she asked Diane why she had been so quiet. "This was your father's story, and one more thing, that friend who is more than friends, he does love you."

"I know." she agreed then silently added but I am in love with him whereas he loves me like he does his sister. They had had one night, but she refused to turn into a stalker and try to make it more.

Jason let himself into the studio, sitting down he listened to his messages. Sonny was looking for him. Too damn bad. Johnny had done what he had planned. When Jason realized Sam had been his fall guy, he grimaced but knew that she wouldn't be found guilty. Hearing the message from Skye, he made plans to meet with her the next morning.

Picking up the clutter, he found one of Elizabeth's blankets, and settled down to try and sleep, thinking about the past from Elizabeth's prospective and knew that she had no idea of the truth. That he had left her alone to keep her safe. Now he to come to terms that too many things had come between them, now she only wanted friendship not the future he had been dreaming of.

Alexis showed up at the station bright and early the next morning, then asked how Sam had gotten to the Crimson Point mansion. When her daughter clammed up, Alexis said "They are arranging a special medical cell for you. Dr. Lee has asked another doctor to take over your medical care."

"I want the best and that is her." she said as Sonny was let in.

"Too bad. She is unwilling to work with you. Sonny, I will give you five minutes alone with your wife, then I need to talk to her." with that Alexis left the two of them alone.

"Why the hell would you kill Ric's father?" he bellowed.

"I didn't. I was set up." she insisted. "Where is Jason, I need him?"

"I thought you were with him, until they announced your capture." he admitted, feeling uneasy as he realized he hadn't talk to the man since their bitter confrontation.

Alexis was talking to Mac grimacing as she read the police report. Sam's fingerprints were on the weapon and they had her shoe prints in blood leaving the body, they had her walking into the Zachara estate holding a gun.

Seeing a younger man walking in, Mac went over and asked "John Zachara?"

"Yes, they told me you have the suspect in my attorney's death." he said. "We need to talk, she might not have done it."

John had heard that Sam was pregnant and knew she was facing a slew of other charges so he decided to have his father be the guilty party to protect that baby she was carrying.

Alexis followed him into the commissioner's office then they were joined by Ric. John took out the gun and said "There is a broken fingernail in this, with dark polish. I found it in my father's room, but accidentally dropped the nail down into vent. We have no female employees on our estate."

Mac took the gun and sent it to ballistics. "Why do you believe Sam McCall didn't kill your attorney?

"Because I think my father set her up." he replied. "My father is insane, Trevor and I have been keeping him locked up for years. He was found out of his room and carrying this." he pulled out a hospital wrist band with Sam's name.

"The fact that he didn't kill her is another. My father HATES women. He shot my mother when I was a kid, Trevor covered it up, but I was there, I saw the whole thing."

Mac answered the phone and said "The gun Sam had was registered to you, Ric. Care to explain?"

Swallowing his tongue, Ric knew that that Sam had to have taken the gun from him while they had both been living at the Lake house, he was sure she had planned to use it to set him up. "I have no idea how she got it."

Johnny did, the man he had hired had planned to let Ric swing for his daddy's death originally.

Jason woke up disorientated, then saw his phone was vibrating. Seeing Elizabeth's number, he hesitated then answered. "Morgan."

"Hey, where are you?" she asked. They had made plans the previous evening, and if nothing else she would keep his friendship.

Groaning when he recalled they had been planning on breakfast, he told her he had overslept. "I didn't get back to the studio until four-thirty, I am sorry, how about lunch?"

"I have to work. I am just glad you are okay." she said calmly. "Emily is picking up Cam and bringing him to the hospital since I have to go to the station to talk to Mac about Lucky's break-in."

"WHAT?" he asked getting up and grabbing his boots. He was already making plans to call her guard, then stopped to think. Last night when he had been leaving the guard had said something about dealing with a problem. He had taken that to mean Jeff.

"It's nothing. the guard called the police after Lucky showed up to break in. For once I am glad that Ric is my ex-husband. He was his usual smarmy self while offering to protect me from him." She said with a smile in her voice. "I am hoping that they actually press charges this time."

"I am assigning you another guard. There is going to be one on Cam and one on you as well as one on your house."

"Your house, actually and we need to discuss that soon." she said. "I can't keep living here."

Jason felt his heart break slightly at that until he heard the rest "At least not without paying rent. So I am going to have Diane draw up a lease for us. Uh, if you don't mind me living here."

"No, of course not. I am happy you are there, I like you being there." Jason found a wall and hit his head against it. He sounded ridiculously cheerful.

"Uh, okay, I have to get to get this done so I can get to work." she said hanging up as she pulled into the station parking lot.

Mac told Elizabeth what Lucky claimed then asked what did she want to do just as Laura arrived to bail her son out with Nik. The Greek did not look too happy to be there.

"Laura, I can't not press charges." she said sighing.

"I get that, trust me I do. Mac do you know when the bail hearing will be?"

"Not yet, where is Luke?" he asked wanting to make sure the loose cannon didn't do something stupid.

"Talking to Lucky, hoping to get through to him." The older man came up to the group and said "According to Lucky, he went to see Elizabeth, when she didn't answer the door he thought he heard something and found the place a mess."

Elizabeth looked sadly at Mac and told Luke. "When I leave, the alarm kicks in along with the security cameras. Mac has the tape, Lucky is the one who destroyed my place. Mac I think you need to show Luke."

Taking them into his office Mac took the evidence out of his safe and put it in his computer. Luke flinched while watching the screen as his son knocked things over and deliberately dumped pictures on the floor. But the part that upset him the worst was Lucky calling out to Elizabeth, calling her a whore and a bitch. Asking who she was seeing that she wasn't home at nine o'clock at night.

Mac turned to Laura and saying. "I know that you have heard what happened with Maxie, this isn't about revenge."

"I get that, this is about my son and that he is a danger to others." she said sadly touching the screen where Mac had stopped it.

Nik told Elizabeth, he was sorry on Lucky's behalf then asked if she was okay and needed help getting her place back together.

"No, most of it was superficial, I already cleaned it up. Mac, I am heading to work, please let me know what to do next. One more thing, my grandmother kept a trust from me, my attorney is going to be in touch, it turns out she helped herself to a bit of it, I might be pressing charges."

Diane had left a message that morning. When Audrey had bailed Lucky out of jail after the incident with Maxie, she had used some of Elizabeth's funds.

Over the next month, things were changing slowly. Sonny apologized to Elizabeth, but the brunette had not bought his contriteness. Neither had Jason who had informed the mobster that he wasn't returning again. Sonny still didn't believe that to be the truth, but let things be. After all they had fought before and were still friends.

Carly had taken to watching Jason and could see his loneliness. He was back living at the penthouse but it looked like it had when he had first gotten the thing. A pool table, a leather chair and sofa and desk. There was nothing else downstairs and he was now sleeping in the room that Brenda had decorated while living there.

Johnny was running the Zachara family interests with his father locked up in Shadybrook, he had had several confrontations with Sonny but wasn't afraid of the man. He was toothless without Morgan around to back him up. He had been spending time flirting with the annoying blond, well aware she was trying to use him to make the blond jealous.

He had made a point of letting Hornsby know it. He laughed as he recalled the look on the younger man's face when he had came upon him at the mall.

"Look, we need to talk about your girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend. Whoever that blond waitress is."

"Stay away from her." said the belligerent movie maker. Thing were going well for him with Georgie, but he felt the need to protect Lulu from herself.

"That is what I want to talk to you about. She keeps coming up to me at the diner, flirting. When you are there with that other girl, it is even worse. Would you just let the girl know you aren't interested. I really dislike being used to make you jealous."

The younger man had looked flabbergasted when Johnny had walked away. The mobster was happy for Georgie, she did seem less lonely, but he thought she was making a mistake letting her happiness lie with the young man.

Getting ready for Sam's trial, Alexis was finally over her nausea from her treatments. Her hair was growing back and Ric had backed off from annoying her. He had his hands full dealing with Sonny and Sam. Sonny wouldn't let him near his wife and Ric's child, mainly to annoy his brother. Sam was trying every single trick in the book to keep herself out of jail and Ric away from her baby.

Stopping in at the security gate for Pentonville, she steeled herself before visiting Sam in the medical wing. Mac hadn't been kidding, he really had gotten her placed in a secure medical facility. When Sam was led into the room, Alexis sighed when her first question was "Have you talked to Jason?"

"Sam, he made it pretty clear he was done with you. Your might want to consider dealing with your defense, Jason Morgan is NOT coming to your rescue."

She was bewildered, of course Jason was coming. As soon as he got over being mad, he would be there, they would be a family like he had promised. Turning her eyes on Alexis she was sure the woman was keeping him from her, just like she had before.

Alexis tried to prepare her daughter for trial, but all she wanted to discuss was her child and Jason and the family they would be when she got out of here. Alexis just looked at her growing tummy and was upset to realize she loathed that child's mother.

The end of her marriage, most of the problems of the last few years could be traced back to her daughter. the only good thing she had ever done, had been her late daughter which had saved Kristina. That was Sonny's doing, not Sam's.

Lucky was getting treatment, but Nik wasn't sure it would help. His brother was broken. Emily had distanced herself from his brother, wrapped up in school, Spencer and getting them ready for the holidays. His mother was spending time with a down in the dumps Lulu and Luke had done another disappearing act after a conversation with Skye Alcazar.

Jax and Carly's wedding was coming up on New Years, but Nik would have preferred to spend the time alone with Emily. As he walked through the store, he saw an extraordinary sight. Jason Morgan arguing with a sale clerk. Walking closer he eavesdropped on them then walked up.

"Are you serious?" he asked Jason. Turning to the clerk he said "Get your manager down here, immediately."

The men were soon joined by the manager who insisted that Mr. Morgan was wrong.

"Shall we take a look?" asked Nik.

"I am afraid that is unacceptable." replied the manager. "ELQ has strict rules on who may enter a warehouse."

Jason took out his phone and called Edward, for once he was going to use who he was to get what he wanted. His grandfather was soon on the phone.

"I am down at one of your stores, they are holding about a hundred and fifty toys in the back room. The manager won't offer a reason why."

Taking the offered phone, the man grimaced then said "But this was by Miss Quartermaine's orders. She told me specifically to ramp up demand then to raise the price after the holidays. That parents of disappointed kids will pay what we... yes sir. I will do that."

He ordered the clerk to bring out the Chuggin Charlie trains before arranging for Jason to get the one he had requested. Nik recalled that Cam had wanted one and wondered if Elizabeth had managed to find one.

Going around the noisy crowds he made a quick call to his friend only to get her machine. When she called him back ten minutes later excited, he felt bad. "I am sorry, they went to quickly. I should have had them hold one for me."

"That's okay, Nik. Thanks for trying." Elizabeth took out the crumpled picture from her pocket and sighed. She was fast running out of time to get Cam his riding Charlie.

Maybe Jason will sell me the one he bought, thought Nik as he went to find the mobster. When he saw the man talking to Carly, Nik realized he had to have gotten it for Morgan when he overheard him telling Carly that he had found what she was looking for.

Walking away, he never saw the blond squeal as Jason gave her a piece of paper, not the riding train in his hand.

As the head of GH walked down the hallway, he saw Maxie Jones working as a candy striper. She was doing better, but he knew that something fundamental had changed inside of the blond. Giving her a smile he saw Elizabeth working with Epiphany to get the charts up to date. The brunette was looking a little sad, he knew that most of that was because of the revelation that she was adopted.

Audrey and she had had a bitter fight when she had agreed not to press charges over the elderly woman using her money for Lucky. Audrey had left the hospital in tears having only been back one day after her suspension. She was in Arizona visiting with Gail and Lee.

Seeing his daughter approaching with a slight smile, Alan asked if things were okay.

"They are doing better. Lorenzo has been getting some of his older memories back, nothing recent but he is working with Lainey. Georgie has been a big help as well." Skye worried about the girl, she didn't seem happy in spite of saying she was all the time.

Telling her father she would see them at the party, Skye dreaded what she was going to have to do next, but still went to see Jason at his penthouse. Knocking on the door, she turned to leave when he opened it to let her in. "Skye?"

"I need your help." she said walking in and stopping at the mess of wrapping paper, tape and ribbon. "What are your doing?"

"What does it look like?" he snapped turning to clear up the mess.

Skye gave a slight smile then picked up the paper crumpling it over his objections then took the roll and spread it on his pool table. Placing the toy in the middle she soon had it efficiently wrapped up.

Glaring at the red head, Jason was surprised when she said "Where are the rest?"

"The rest of what?"

"Present, please tell me you didn't buy this much paper just to wrap this train?"

Jason reluctantly went to his closet and got the rest of the gifts. Skye wrapped things and said "I am aware that you ended things with Sonny and I wouldn't be asking you this if there was any other way."

"Just get to it." he said as she finished wrapping the gifts in the one bag. Going to the other, Skye held up the items already wrapped then said "Wait, you had these ones done, but not these?"

"They didn't have that wrapping paper." he said flushing.

Skye saw that they were addressed to Elizabeth and kept her mouth shut. She had bigger problems than her brother's love life. Sitting down, she said "Lorenzo has his memories back. All of them. Which is why I am here."

"Who shot him?"

"Sonny. but that isn't the problem." said Skye. Lorenzo was stubborn as a bull and had refused to get Jason's help, until the latest letter, now he wanted a meeting and had been furious when Skye insisted on being the middle man. "He is keeping it quiet because of the same reason they killed Diego."

"Who is they?" asked Jason.

"That is just it, Lorenzo doesn't know. He had been investigating that when he was shot." Skye told him about Diego, the hit and run, Georgie Jones passing on the message. Then she told him the message. "But he refused to accept it."

"They won't take no for an answer. The agent who was helping him, what happened to him?"

"He is dead. All we know is that if Lorenzo doesn't accept this package when it comes to town, they are going to kill our daughter. He also has no idea what this mysterious password is either."

Jason knew it would be a mistake to not help, but if he did, Sonny would possibly find out. "I will meet him. But not at the warehouse. Here." with that he used his left hand to write down an address then called Johnny Zachara.

"I think that we might have found what Trevor was up to." Filling him in, Jason invited him to the meeting, knowing that he was their only connection to Trevor.

Ric was furious, the jury had only seen a crying pregnant woman, Scott had pressed her too hard on the stand and Sam was now walking free. He had known that she hadn't been the one to shoot Alcazar, but she was the linchpin to taking down Sonny.

Seeing the not so happy husband and wife, Ric went to his backup plan now that Sam had been acquitted. Alexis took the paperwork and sighed when she read the legal papers. Turning to her daughter, she said "Ric is taking you to court to allow access to your medical files and has requested a DNA test to prove he is the father."

"But I am married to Sonny, legally he shouldn't have any say." she whined.

"It doesn't work like that. You are going to have to agree to the test, the most you can hope for is that they delay it until after your child is born." she told her.

Sonny made plans to deal with Ric, he couldn't rely on Jason. His angry friend would come to realize that he had no interest in Sam and hopefully things would go back to the way they were. Telling Sam he would see her later, he went to the coffee shop, needing to regroup.

Georgie kissed Dillon goodbye, then went to work her shift at GH. Seeing Elizabeth she asked the nurse I it had been a busy day, seeing how the brunette looked tired as she was filing her charts.

"Not really, I have the costumes for tomorrow. Do you know if Maxie is going to help out with the party?" she asked.

"Not likely." sighed Georgie. "She will be here, but I think it will only be Lulu and I dressed up in those things."

"They are tradition." said Emily coming up to the hub holding her coat. "Are you ready?"

Telling Georgie good night, the two friends went to the mall determined to find a Chuggin Charlie for Cam. At nine o'clock, admitting defeat, Elizabeth took her purchased books home with her to pick up Cam from Bobbie's while Emily took the launch out to see Nik promising to keep quiet the lack of the train. The prince still felt guilty that he hadn't managed to get one that afternoon in the store.

Elizabeth took her gloves off and kicked the snow off her boots, before entering the brownstone, she could hear Carly talking to her mother and grimaced when she realized they were talking about Jason and his love for Sam.

"Momma, I just don't know what to do. He could do so much better, why her? All she ever does is hurt him."

"I would say they have hurt each other. I know you don't want to hear this, but he bears as much blame. He pushed her away, several times over the years worried about his life hurting her."

"C'mon, Momma, its not like she hasn't clung on like the limpet she is." scoffed the blonde. "I have to get home, Michael and Morgan may have made peace with Jax but it might be too much to expect them to get along this long."

Elizabeth slipped up the stairs to where she knew Cam would be asleep and quietly dressed him. She was off tomorrow and they would sleep in until it was time for lunch at Kelly's and then they were joining the staff and patients at the hospital Christmas party.

Walking down the stairs, she startled Bobbie and said good night and thank you, for everything.

Johnny and Jason talked about what Lorenzo Alcazar had told the older man. "What do you think?"

"You might be right, but what about this Spencer she asked to look into things before?"

"He could solve it or make it worse, you never know with Spencer." said Jason. "Are you sure you want to be involved?"

"Yes, I till want you to consider my offer."

"No, I won't take Sonny down. He might deserve it, but I don't want to run things." with that Jason headed to the piers for a walk before heading home. Seeing a glint of green and gold, Jason picked up the bracelet and knew he had seen it before.

Looking out at Wyndamere, he thought it might be Emily's but seeing the name Cameron on the charm, he realized it was Elizabeth's bracelet, the one she had told him she had purchased in memory of her son's birth. Placing it in his pocket, he couldn't help thinking that was something a father picked out to give to his wife as a gift for the miracle of birth.

Arriving home after listening to Alan telling the story of the first Christmas, Elizabeth smiled as she plugged in the Christmas tree lights. Making some hot cocoa, she took down the book she had bought to read to a pajama clad Cameron after they had placed the milk and cookies.

When she got to the part where Santa called out a Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night, she was amused to realize that Cam was fast asleep. Picking up her son, she groaned at how heavy he had gotten this year. Placing her son into his bed, she tucked him in and brought down the presents placing them under tree.

Looking at the cards attached to her fireplace, Elizabeth fingered them, laughing at the funny ones, shaking her head at the one from Kelly Lee with a sexy santa, and touched at the one from her father. The first one she had received in years. Finally the one she couldn't help wondering at, the lone pine tree in the middle of a snowy field with a star on top, part of her wanted to believe it was from Jason, but she knew that more than likely it was just from Emily who had been addressing hers at the hospital quickly that week.

Picking up her now cold glass of hot cocoa, Elizabeth took it to the kitchen and sat down to begin a holiday tradition of her own. Starting with Rome, she had reached chapter two describing Venice when the tears started. Looking at the tree, she couldn't help feeling sorry for herself and then was angry with herself for that attitude.

Reminding herself that she had her health and that Cam was well, they had a comfortable home and there were presents under the tree for her son, plenty of food in the kitchen, what right did she have to moan and groan. Picking up the books, she sat them down on the mantle on her way up to her room then remembered she hadn't eaten the cookies or drank the milk left for Santa.

Sitting exhausted on the sofa, she fell asleep munching the last cookie, never drinking the milk.

Sitting outside, Jason finally decided that Elizabeth had fallen asleep with the lights on, and unlocked the door letting himself in. Seeing her asleep holding a now crumpled cookie to her chest, he laughed when he saw she was wearing pajamas with Santa all over them.

Debating, he decided to get everything in the sack he was carrying under the tree, then he would take her up to bed. Shaking the very bad mental images out of his head, he quickly got to work, almost knocking down two books as he placed the last present where he wanted it. Holding onto the books, he was looking at the cards and saw the one he had found that reminded him of her.

Touching it, he looked at the books, Twas the night before Christmas and an Italian travel book. Setting them back down, he reminded himself that he needed to keep control as he picked Elizabeth up, intending to carry her to her room. When she wrapped her arms around his neck saying Jason, his body turned hard at the sexy tone of her voice.

Wishing she was dreaming of him, but knowing that more than likely she had just awoken for a few seconds, he took advantage and kissed her forehead as he carried her up the stairs and tucked her into her bed.

Elizabeth was having an incredible dream and just decided to go with it, variations on this theme had played out in her dreams since last July. Kissing dream Jason, she missed the very real groan as the man in question fought for control. Hearing a sound, he pulled back then kissed the hand on the outside of the thick comforter, stopping to say I love you, before leaving to return home to his lonely penthouse.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, Cam there really is a Santa Claus.

Georgie was woken up by Robin singing off key as she came in from her shift overnight at GH. Lying in bed, she considered pulling the covers over her head but she was sure that even there Deck the Halls would reach her.

When the loud knocking on her door forced her up she pulled it open and said "Go away, now!"

"Come on, it's Christmas." Said the young woman who had no idea how close she was to death.

"Robin, go away. It's barely five o'clock in the morning. Why don't you go and visit Dr. Drake, I am sure he would love a Christmas morning wake up."

"I would have to stand in a very long line, 'sides, I want to celebrate with my family." She said pulling the resistant girl down the stairs where Mac and Maxie were waiting, neither looked any happier than she did.

"Dad, would you please shoot her." She asked as she was pushed on the sofa and handed hot chocolate.

When her father just hid behind his coffee cup, she realized that the other two had been conspiring more than likely to keep Maxie's spirits up.

Opening their presents, Georgie groaned when she saw Dillon's gift to her. DVD's of a bunch of old classics. At least he seemed to realize she meant what she said about taking their time to get things back to where they had been. Part of her still didn't know if that was what she truly wanted.

Maxie was talking to her father when she checked her ringing phone. Seeing that it was Lucky, she debated answering. Slipping away to the freezing terrace she decided to answer and find out what he wanted.

"Thanks for talking to me." Lucky complained about his parents not letting him out of their sight and how Elizabeth was keeping his son away from him. Maxie let him talk, not sure what to say. She hated what he had done to her, but didn't want to break all contact since she was also partly at fault for what had happened.

Now that he was clean, she was hoping that at some point, maybe after they had had therapy they would be able to return to the friendship they had once had. When he asked her to meet him on New Years Eve so they could put to rest the past year, she thought about it and finally agreed. Hearing Georgie calling out her name, she got off the phone and went to join her family, feeling better than she had in days.

She knew that the healing process would finally begin. She would mourn her lost child and what might have been with the man she had secretly loved for so long, but Maxie was going to be stronger from here on out. She had faced her demons and was finally done with being Lucky Spencer's crutch.

Jason couldn't help watching the time, wondering if Elizabeth and Cameron were up yet. Had they opened their presents and what their plans were for the rest of the day? Hearing a knock on his door, Jason let Johnny in. "Why aren't you celebrating the holiday?"

"With who?" asked the young mobster.

Jason thought about it then shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"Avoiding the holidays." He replied. "I did have one delivery to make, since I was in Port Charles, I thought I would let you know, all is set for New Years Eve."

"Fine, I want to know who comes to the meeting. Are you sure you trust the man?"

"As much as I can, I will head out since I am sure you have plans for the day."

"None actually." Said the enforcer walking over to the balcony doors and watching the sun rise thinking Elizabeth and Cam would be up soon. "I saw everyone I needed last night."

"What about Elizabeth and Cam?" asked Johnny looking around and seeing no holiday adornments other than a scraggly looking tree in a plant pot. He had debated stopping over to see Elizabeth and her son later, but didn't want to impose on the women he barely knew but couldn't help liking.

"She will be with her family and friends, besides I don't want to endanger them anymore than I already have."

"Morgan, within hours of running your name, I knew all about her. Everyone and I mean EVERY single person with contacts in our world knows what Elizabeth Webber has meant to you since you were shot in '99 and that no matter who you are involved with threatening her is a way to get to you. Why do you think I assigned her a guard as quickly as I did?"

Looking at the kid, Jason said "You are wrong, they …"

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but the fact that you are in love with her and have been for years; is common knowledge. It has been a subject of gossip within the families for years. How you married two other women, but still loved Elizabeth. The thoughts on it are that you seem to be protecting her from someone."

"They are wrong." He said then saw the disbelief in the kid's eyes. He knew the kid was too intelligent to buy what he was trying to sell. Sighing he said "What else do they say?"

"Truthfully, they think her son is yours. That you were F***ed over by Corinthos and that you are trying to protect Elizabeth from his psycho family. Old man Martino thinks you have been plotting for years to take down Corinthos and the only reason you haven't yet is Elizabeth."

Seeing Jason's stunned expression Johnny said "The gossip at the sauna those old men go to is worse than anything you hear from women. Look, I have to go; I want to see if my present has been received."

Jason thought long and hard about what Johnny said after he left. He had tried to love Courtney, even fooled himself for a while that he did. Same thing with Sam, but it had been the idea of both of them. Courtney had shown him only a very small part of who she was, the part that had been like Elizabeth, but in truth he been filling a whole in his life.

Sam had been about the baby and the idea of someone who would live in his world without being dragged down by it. She had done that but only because she had been too eager, too happy to live his life. She didn't love him anymore than he loved her. It had been settling for what he could have instead of reaching for what he wanted.

He could not help wondering about the past, the what if's driving him crazy lately. His love for Elizabeth had been there all along, but like the emotional coward he had become after losing Michael had hurt so bad, he had walked away knowing she had the ability to destroy what was left of his heart.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he swore when he felt the coolness of the gold links in his hand. Grabbing his jacket, he rushed off to return it to his owner.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, Santa Claus was here, come on." Said Cameron as the little boy bounced on her bed. Elizabeth was back to feeling upset about the riding Charlie but she let the little boy lead her down the stairs to the living room.

Looking under the tree, she couldn't help thinking there were more presents than she had recalled. Maybe Cam wouldn't even notice that the toy he had wanted the most wasn't under the tree. Stopping her son from ripping open the presents he saw, she sat him down while she pressed the button to light the fireplace.

Getting the two of them all cozy, she then handed him a present. As her son opened his various presents, Elizabeth saw a few she hadn't picked out. All had said from Santa Claus and were in a woman's rather distinctive handwriting.

When Cam ripped the paper off of a motorcycle, Elizabeth was reminded of Jason, so she was distracted when her son asked about the large present all but hidden behind the tree. "Mommy, this has my name, can I open it, please?" plead her son.

Her brow furrowing as she saw the same Chuggin Charlie wrapping paper and Cam's name in small block printing, Elizabeth helped the little boy open it. The loud squeal he let out as he saw the Charlie box didn't even faze his mother as she stared stunned at the toy she hadn't been able to find for her son.

Cam's hugs and kissed and thanks finally got Elizabeth moving as she wondered which of her friends had found the toy. When Cam had taken a ride, Elizabeth saw him stop suddenly and run back to her. "Mommy, you didn't open your presents."

Seeing him watching her anxiously, Elizabeth opened the various items she had received from her friends and family. Several of the items were about what she would expect, the cashmere scarf set from the Quartermaine's, the dress from Emily, but she was surprised to receive a present from her father.

Jeff had sent her a silver brush and comb set engraved with her initials. The present that meant the most to her was the heavy ceramic painted hand print with Cam written above the name.

But there were a few gifts, with only her name. She had been worried they were from Lucky until she had opened the first one. There was no way he would have been sensitive enough to send her art books about Italy, the incredibly beautiful art set, let alone the winter white pea coat made of cashmere.

Letting her mind linger on those things, she concentrated on her son who now that she was done opening her gifts was riding his toy around the house. His antics were still making her laugh when she heard the sound of the doorbell.

Opening it up, she saw her grandmother standing there with a holiday shopping bag and started to shut it, but hearing Cam calling out to Audrey, she let the elderly woman in.

"Merry Christmas, Cameron." Said the elderly woman as she removed her coat. Elizabeth didn't say a word as she handed the little boy a present and Cam opened it up to see a police car.

When Audrey started to say that it was like his father's, Elizabeth realized what she was about to do, she stopped her, telling Cam they needed to get ready for church. Turning to her grandmother, she ignored the woman's outstretched hand with a wrapped gift not saying a word until Cam was up the stairs. "I think it is time for you to leave. I let you stay so that Cam wouldn't be upset, but I would appreciate it if you would not return."

"He is my great grandson." She protested.

"After the way you treated me, do you really think I would allow you to claim Cam. In case Jeff didn't tell you, I am adopted anyhow. So you can consider us to be nothing to you." She said standing in front of the elderly woman and escorted her to the door.

"I don't care about that, you are still my granddaughter and Cam is still my grandson. Why do you think that I did what I did? I only wanted the best for you."

"Lucky Spencer isn't the best and how was depriving my son of time with me good for him. The only thing you were trying to do is make me do what you wanted, what you thought was a good for me, you only supported the choices you liked. I am better off without you in my life and so is my son."

Audrey was red in the face when she left Elizabeth's, sick to realize that this time her granddaughter was still to angry to apologize to her or her husband.

Going up the stairs, Elizabeth helped Cam then dressing herself she went to get her bracelet so they could leave for church. Not finding it she was upset to realize it missing. Grabbing her new coat and scarf set, she saw the dark green of the set worked well with the lining of the coat as she was settling Cam into his seat.

Hearing the roar of a motorcycle, Elizabeth turned in time to see Jason pulling into the driveway. When he got off the bike, she smiled and called out "Merry Christmas."

Bemused to realize she looked beautiful wearing the jacket he had gotten for her, he said. "I was on the piers last night, I found this there."

With that he pulled out her bracelet and fastened it around her wrist, Elizabeth felt the pad of his thumb drawing across her palm and knew her pulse was racing. Elizabeth thanked him, explaining once again its meaning to him. Leaning in, she softly kissed his check, saying "I can always depend on you to find me when I am lost."

"I will always look for you, always." He said barely above a whisper, seeing Cam he asked the little boy if he had gotten all he wanted for Christmas. Hearing all about his train, Jason restrained the smile he wanted to give that turned into a frown when his phone rang.

Groaning he excused himself and watched as they pulled out of the driveway to head to church. Answering his phone with a short Morgan, he grimaced when he heard Carly asking him to meet with Jax and her that it was important.

Elizabeth and Cameron joined Emily and Nik in their pew just as the serviced was about to begin. She smirked when she saw Sonny had his children with him, but Sam was no place in sight. She couldn't help thinking that if she had been there for services the building would fall down.

Forty-five minutes later after thanking Father Coates for the nice service, they were heading out the door with Cam excitedly telling the other couple about his train. Seeing the shocked look on Nik and Emily's faces, she eliminated them from her very short list of people who would have signed the name Santa to the train.

Once outside after greeting Sonny and his children, Nik saw that Elizabeth was uncomfortable with the mobster and suggested they small head out to join friends and family at the Quartermaines. Asking Nik quietly about Lucky, she was told that he had already been over to the house and things had been quiet. "Lucky was still claiming you are keeping him from Cam, but Laura seems determined to fix his mistakes."

"I have to admit I was shocked when I figured out that she wasn't going to make it all my fault." Admitted Elizabeth worried about how Nik would take that statement.

"It's been a shock to me as well." He told her, "But more importantly it has been a shock to Lucky. I am hopeful that he might actually make an attempt to get help, finally. Lulu seems to be dealing better with things as well now that Mom is taking a stronger stance with the two of them."

Arriving at the house, Elizabeth saw from Skye's grin that quickly disappeared, the red head seemed to know something when Cam was talking about Charlie and she wanted to ask but didn't get a chance before the women left to spend the rest of the day with her husband and daughter alone.

Monica stopped Elizabeth as she was heading home with Cam, asking if she had liked her father's present. "When he called and asked if you would like it, I was too shocked to really think on it."

Touched that he had attempted, Elizabeth said "It is beautiful; it is something I can pass on to a daughter if I should have on."

Monica let it go, but knew that what she hadn't said was that she liked it. The doctor had thought that would be her response when she had had more time to think on the matter after Jeff's call.

When the petite brunette had kissed Emily, Spencer and Nik good night, Monica couldn't help wishing Elizabeth wasn't going home alone and was going through the list of men she knew. She couldn't wishing that Jason had better taste in women, his will aside, his choice in companions tended toward the less than intelligent and more than trashy.

Jason took the elevator up to the penthouse, wishing he could offer more hope to Jax. Carly had asked him to find the Aussie's brother so they could have him attend their wedding, but his only contact had asserted that Jerry was dead.

When the elevator stopped, Jason was reminded that he wouldn't even be there for the wedding, in spite of Carly's request. He had to deal with the mess created by Sonny shooting Lorenzo Alcazar. He was convinced that it was a lot bigger than they knew.

"JASON!" he heard as he went to unlock his door. Seeing Sam standing there in a barely there outfit with a bow wrapped around her, he couldn't help asking what are you supposed to be?

"Don't be silly, I am your very own personal Christmas elf for a present." She purred.

He couldn't help recalling Elizabeth in the polyester costume all those years ago and thinking that the eighteen year old had been more sexy wearing that then Sam was hanging out of whatever the heck it was she was wearing.

"Sam, where is your guard?" She saw him unlock his apartment not knowing he was wishing he had remembered to charge his phone. It had died in the middle of his conversation with Carly earlier.

Walking around, Sam couldn't help thinking about how she would decorate things when she moved back in. Seeing the scraggly tree she knew that he needed her to take care of things around here, she said "Jason, what is this?"

Turning from where he was calling Milo, he said "My tree."

"You have got to be kidding me, this pathetic mess? We had a much better tree last year when I picked it out." She pointed out wondering why Jason hadn't done what Sonny and she had and hired someone to decorate a tree for him. "I know you are missing me, but Jason, how am I supposed to give you your present under this thing? There aren't even any bulbs on it."

Jason saw her look of disparagement and snapped "I like that tree, personally I feel it is the best tree I have had in years."

Telling Milo to get up to his place now, he was furious when the man told him that Sonny had told the guard to ignore any requests to do so. That Sam was to be left alone with Jason. Shaking his head, he turned and listened as Sam continued to denigrate his tree and lack of decorations in spite of his comment.

Sam walked around the barren penthouse and stopped at the fireplace and saw the strange painting there. "Jeez, Jason if you wanted this place to look better, putting up Michael's artwork won't help. Things like that should hang until he leaves then taken down. You really need a woman's touch around here. Look at this place."

Gritting his teeth, Jason saw her reaching into the shopping bag he hadn't had a chance to get rid of. When she reached in and saw the present he listened as she said "I knew it, I knew that you wouldn't walk away from me."

Jason was furious when she ripped open the present without looking at the tag, then he saw her stop and look confused. "Jason, what does this mean?"

"If you had taken the time to look at the tag you would have seen that was a present for my sister." He said coldly. "Now may I have that back?"

Sam returned the stethoscope and said "Why would you get her another stethoscope, she has to have one."

Not wanting to explain that it was his counterparts and he had found it recently, he just said "It is none of your concern. I want you to leave Sam, there is nothing between us. You are married to Sonny; shouldn't you be home with your husband?"

"The kids made it plain that they wouldn't come over as long as I was there. Sonny asked me to leave until after dinner." She told him sure he was needlessly jealous of his partner. "It made me feel like I did when I was pregnant with our little girl, so I decided to help you celebrate."

Looking at her, Jason started to feel sorry for the pathetic woman until he saw her side ways look sneering at the painting. Deciding enough was enough, he called Milo and said "I am leaving my place in five minutes, Sam is going to be outside standing in the hall until you get here."

Then he herded the annoying woman towards the door saying. "Don't come here again, we are over and have been since spring."

"Jason, you don't mean that. If this is about the baby, I will give it up. Let Sonny raise Ric's kid. Please, I need you, I know it will take some time, but hopefully this time next year I will be pregnant with our child."

Looking at her, he said "Sam, I hope that Ric ends up raising this kid, because you have to be the worst possible potential mother this kid could have. There is no way I want you as the mother of my children."

"B-but, but, Jason, you love me." She said stuttering as he locked the door after grabbing his coat from the desk.

"No Sam, I don't. I mean I did love you at one point mainly because you were a way to have a life outside of Sonny, but honestly, you could have been anyone. I came to care for you because you were here, not because you were anything special."

Milo had arrived on the penthouse floor and wanted the door to shut behind him, he truly wished he hadn't just overheard what he had. He couldn't stand his bosses current wife, but even he felt for her when he heard Jason's tone and the words he had used.

Sam reached out to touch his arm, and through her tears looked at the man she loved and said "I know you are hurt, but please, don't you understand. I made a mistake that night with Ric."

"Your mistake isn't why I ended this mess, Sam." He sighed not wanting to hurt her, but knowing he had to deal with this, now. "We happened because you were here, that is all. I made the same mistake with Courtney. I loved both of you, but it wasn't the right kind of love. It was because the two of you were convenient."

"I don't understand, what do you mean we were convenient." She asked not liking being lumped with the blond bimbo whose death had been barely a blip on Jason's radar.

"I was lonely and too lazy to search for real love, the two of you were there and more than willing to accommodate my life and the dangers that come with it. So I decided I could love you. That it was safe to care for you, but love, love shouldn't be safe." Feeling like he had just awoken from a very long sleep, Jason smiled at Sam and said thank you.

"Thank you?" she parroted back to him as she stood gawking as he suddenly seemed very happy.

With a huge grin he looked at the woman he would have settled with and knew that he had a lucky escape. "Thank you, for helping me see what is important."

"I knew it, I knew you would realize that we can take a chance, I promise you won't regret it." She said going to hug him and confused when he side stepped her and went to the stairwell door.

"Sam, I already regret ever being involved with you." With that she stood staring as he ducked out the door and hurried down the stairs. Milo hit the already lit button for the elevator wanting to get away from the entire situation.

Johnny watched and waited amused as the brunette stared at the large bear in the drivers seat of her car. Ducking down when she glanced around the neighborhood after reading the note he left, he slide the keys back into the ignition and pulled away.

Entering the house, Georgie asked her father for help getting the huge furry bear from the driver's seat of her car. She was late heading over to the Quartermaines. Dillon had asked her to stop over this evening.

Mac turned his laugh into a cough when he saw he bear with the stethoscope and thermometer. Helping his youngest wrestling the brown bear into the house and up to her room he asked why on earth would Dillon get her anything that big?

"Dillon got me the DVD's, I have no idea who this is from, except that the note says it isn't from Dillon." she told her father still confused by the note attached. It had just said Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. And that it wasn't from her ex-husband.

Arriving at the Q's, Georgie sat down on the sofa and watched It's a Wonderful Life with her boyfriend/ex-husband and wasn't even annoyed when Lulu showed up after spending time with her father. Looking at the blond, Georgie sighed, the problem was that Lulu wasn't the problem between Dillon and her.

Lack of trust and frankly she had to admit the fact that they had been growing apart while growing up. Brooding as she drove away after kissing him on the cheek, Georgie knew that she was going to have to make up her mind soon. Did or didn't she want a future with Dillon Hornsby?

Johnny hesitated then knocked on Elizabeth's door. When she opened it up and invited him in, he said "I was hoping you don't mind, but I was thinking about you."

Seeing her eyes open wide, he thought quickly then said "Not like that, well more like oh boy this is going to sound weird. I have this sister you see, we used to be close, well at one time, but I haven't heard from her in years. Your remind me of her, well not really."

Confused and amused, Elizabeth let him talk. "See she is wild, but you are so calm and then there is the weird girl thing."

"I'm weird?" she asked controlling her laughter.

"NO! But she is. I was hoping you could help her, but then I heard about her sister and figured you might not want to, but she needs help. Well not really."

Elizabeth just pulled him into the kitchen and made him coffee. "Here drink this, maybe then you will make a little more sense."

Keeping his month shut as his face flushed, Johnny gathered his thoughts then said "I was talking to Jason about you earlier so you were on my mind."

Not sure why the two mobsters would have been discussing her, Elizabeth blushed anyhow.

"I had no one to spend the holiday's with and was going to leave a message for Morgan with his guard but he was home with no guard on the door." said the young man. "While talking to him, something occurred to me and I was going to fix my mistake, but by the time I arrived she had already gotten the present."

"The weird girl?" she asking with a smile.

"Yes, no, she isn't really weird. I just end up..." tied in knots when talking to her he thought to himself.

Hearing the sound of knocking, Elizabeth saw Jason standing outside her door. "Hey, come in."

Happy to see him, she said "Cam fell asleep on the sofa and Johnny is visiting in the kitchen."

His eyebrow raised, Jason followed her into the warm and cozy room where he saw the younger man drinking coffee and writing something. Approaching the nook, Jason saw that he had drawn some sort of building.

Elizabeth looked at the paper and said "Not bad."

"When I didn't have a piano I would doddle." he admitted. "Morgan, are you looking for me?"

"Uh, no. I was hoping to talk to Elizabeth about what we had discussed earlier." he stated looking uncomfortable.

Getting it, Johnny headed out telling Elizabeth that talking with her had helped as he stole one of the cookies on the table and headed out the door never seeing her shaking her head in confusion.

"Help?" asked Jason.

"I am not even sure what he is talking about, he was making no sense." she said with a smile of amusement at the door closing. "I am glad you came over. I was hoping we could discuss something."

Sitting down on the stool that Zachara had vacated, Jason said "Okay, what do you want to talk about."

"Chuggin Charlie and how Edward Quartermaine was astonished his degenerate thug of a grandson had forced the manager of one of the ELQ owned toy stores to open up their inventory so he could buy one." she said while reaching out for his hand. "You know it's funny only he could use degenerate thug and mean it as a compliment."

Tugging Elizabeth closer, Jason said "I actually didn't come here to discuss my family, I was hoping to talk to you about something I realized this afternoon while talking to Sam."

Seeing her stiffen and pull back, Jason said with a smile "She was an uninvited guest then made fun of my tree. When I had gotten rid of her, I decided my poor tree needed some TLC so I was hoping my favorite nurse could help save it."

Not sure what was going on, Elizabeth said "I would be honored to help save your tree."

"Good, stay right here." with that Jason began his campaign to win the heart of his friend, using their times together to get past the wall she had around her heart. Grabbing the pot sitting outside the doorway, he brought it in and carried it to the kitchen.

Laughing slightly, Elizabeth saw the small tree and said "Oh, how cute."

"See I knew you were the one to help me." he said with a sly smirk as he returned outside for the other items he had brought with him.

"I'm not sure what we can do, but let's get it into the utility tub. I will be right back." she said going to change into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. The party dress she was still wearing would get ruined as they worked.

Hearing the sound of footsteps coming up her stairs, Elizabeth saw Jason carrying Cam and showed him to the little boys room where she watched as he removed his slippers and tucked him into bed, brushing the messy curls away from his forehead.

With a soft smile, she led the way back down to the laundry room and went to grab the potting soil and large pot. Once they had removed the pine tree from its old container, Jason stepped back to admire the view as Elizabeth bent over the tub and her jeans tightened.

Raising her head, Elizabeth would have sworn she just saw Jason checking her out then laughed at herself. She had to be out of her mind, she practically didn't have a rear end at all. There was no way he had been checking her out, she probably just had wiped dirt there and he was trying to find a polite way to tell her.

Sam stormed back into Sonny's house furious at the guard who had refused to follow Jason when she had ordered him to. Jason had to be having sex with someone, why else would he deny himself the chance to sleep with her.

Hearing someone scoffing, she turned to see Michael sneering at her. "Who are you supposed to be the Elf of Courtland street?"

Raising her head, she replied. "For your information, I was visiting your uncle."

"Really, does my father know you are out whoring yourself around with Uncle Ric again?"

Carly hated to do it, she really did, but she insisted on Michael apologizing to Sam. When she had her sons both home, she told Jax about the scene, stating that Michael had been correct. "Sam really had looked like a hooker."

She didn't add that she got the feeling Sonny had something to do with the outfit his wife had been wearing. It made her sick that her ex-husband had been whoring his pregnant wife out, hoping to restore the friendship he had lost with Jason.

She had seen the outfit and knew what he had been thinking. Sam in the same kind of outfit that Elizabeth Webber had worn the year Jason had gotten shot when she had slept with Sonny. Too bad his go to girl had more than likely sleezed it up, all she had done was end up looking like a fool.

Johnny let himself into the cold and empty house, then heard the sound of a male voice saying "Why did you have my father killed?"

Turning around, Johnny pointed the gun at Ric Lansing and said "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really, let me tell you what I do know. At some point, you met Jason Morgan, the two of you made a deal, but in the end you couldn't let a pregnant woman swing for your crime. Now you are going to help me get Morgan or you will swing for my father's death."

"Too bad, I almost feel sorry for you." said Johnny pouring himself a drink then turning, gave Ric a cold smile. "See your father, he wasn't your father."

Jason sat down on Elizabeth's sofa and lifting her arm touched her bracelet. "I think that this was sign for me last night. I was on my way to give Emily her present when I saw it there on the pier."

Curious but not sure what was going on, Elizabeth kept quiet. "See I ..." he looked down then said to her "See I..."

Blushing he continued. "I want to make changes in my life, I may not be able to escape the mess I made of certain things, but other things I can change. Just like you are making changes in your life."

Reaching out to take his left hand into both of hers, she said "What kind of changes, and how can I help."

"By being a friend, by telling me when I am making mistakes." he said looking into her eyes and silently adding by letting your guard down and letting me make you fall in love with me.

Lucky saw that his brother was holding onto Emily as they got into the boat heading back to Spoon Island and knew that he had to make a choice, Emily or Elizabeth. One had been his past, but which lucky girl would be his future he smiled at the pun as he walked away vowing to win this time.

Sonny went looking for Sam and found her in her room wearing nothing more than a bath robe. "How did it go?"

"He says he doesn't love me anymore." she said with tears in her eyes. "I have tried everything I know to make him realize he is wrong. I mean I even offered to give up the baby, so that we can have our own."

Sonny knew that the baby was the least of the problems, Jason was acting strange and so far the man he had on Elizabeth Webber had not seen him around the woman. Giving the guard a call asked if he had seen Morgan today.

Looking in the window, the guard saw the man and woman in question talking softly and said "No sir, haven't seen Morgan."

Hanging up and calling his real boss, he told Johnny that Corinthos had been checking up again.

"Good, there is one more worry, his brother is the DA. Ric Lansing. He is going to be getting desperate, keep Elizabeth and her son safe."

"Sure boss, but when are you going to tell Morgan?"

"Not yet, I am going to let things play out like they should have a few years ago. I want you to track down those men if you can."

"Corelli and O'Brien might be dead sir."

"I doubt it, just find them soon. Use that contact we made, the kid who is good with computers."

Helena thanked her niece as she walked out of the prison her grandson had left her in. "Sasha how is everything going??"

"It is set for Valentine's Day, just like you requested. We are going to use a contract of this ex-spy I know. She has a boyfriend she wants revenge on, he is good at what he does, but Craig lied to her about who he was."

"I don't really care about the specifics, now what can you tell me about the Spencer's?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

May old acquaintance be forgot....

Elizabeth saw Laura waiting for her and let herself relax, no matter what the blond told her, Elizabeth was done holding Lucky's hand. She was in a good place, while she knew that Jason and she was only friendship; in the past week she had been living an old dream as Jason seemed to be around a lot. But she was fine with that, it was giving her the courage to accept that she had been the only one to always want more.

Seeing Johnny crossing the courtyard to enter Kelly's, she waved at the dark haired man who had winked at her as she joined her former mother in law.

"Thank you for meeting with me." said Laura as she reached over to hug Elizabeth.

"You're welcome." she replied as she asked Georgie for a hot cocoa and a slice of warm brownie.

Laura waited until the younger girl had gone back to the counter and said "I hate to admit this, but this is about my children." Seeing her stiffen, she said with a sad look, "I just thought you deserved some warning as to what is going on."

"Robin wants me to go to Paris, there is a specialist there who is going to work with me to keep me sane for lack of a better word. I am not worried about Nik, he seems very happy and I know that eventually things will work out for Emily and him."

"They love each other." Elizabeth said smiling. ""They both want to take it slow and work on the problems that they have had together."

"Yes, as for Lulu.... well, I have no idea what to do for my daughter, but she wants to remain in Port Charles. I know that she still cares for Dillon but frankly... I am not sure that is a good thing. She went to extreme lengths to get him. She reminded me of Bobbie when she was younger."

Seeing Elizabeth's eyes widen, Laura gave her a few examples, including how she had wanted Scott and then what she had done to Noah Drake.

"Wow, I had no idea that was where Carly got it from." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Bobbie calmed down when she fell for Tony Jones, she truly loved him. My main concern, though is Lucky and his obsession with you." She told the younger woman. "I didn't want to face it before, but when you can only have conversations in your mind, you talk to your inner self a lot about your mistakes."

"There are people I have hurt over the years, people who got caught in the middle of my mess with Luke. Scott Baldwin for one. I talked to him a bit, I think I finally managed to face that I am responsible for some of his problems... you are another one I hurt. I played ostrich and let you be responsible for my family. For fixing things with between my sons, for helping Lucky."

"I knew he needed help, but I couldn't face the damage that was done to my little boy. The man living with me, he is a stranger. He is broken and won't help himself until he hits bottom."

"I am sorry for your sake." she told Laura. She could feel eyes on her, and knew it wasn't her guard or Johnny who seemed to be in the middle of an animated discussion with Georgie Jones. Looking around she saw Sam staring as she walked towards the docks.

"Elizabeth, I went to Sonny last night. I asked for his help since last I knew the two of you were good friends. I wish you had told me about the problems between the two of you, I would have not gone."

Sighing the younger woman said "Sonny isn't the same man, he hasn't been for years."

"I saw. He did mention something of interest, something I need to talk to you about. I want you to consider asking Jason Morgan for help.... something is off with my son and I think he is going to try and hurt you." Looking into Lucky's mom's eyes, she saw the woman's pain and fear as she continued. "I tried to get him to come to France with me, but he is refusing."

Johnny finished talking to Elizabeth's guard then seeing Georgie turned his attention to annoying the waitress and said "So, are you still with that loser? Why go back to the man that cheated on you? You can do so much better than him."

"You know nothing about my relationship with Dillon." she protested recalling the conversation she had had with Dillon on that very subject earlier. She was supposed to give him her answer later that evening. Shaking the thought out of her head, she then asked exasperated with him. "Why are you here?"

"To eat." he said holding up the spoonful of chili and winking at her. "Why? Did you think it was because I have a yen for the nosy, way too talkative waitress. By the way the man at table three is waving his coffee cup, don't you think you should fill it for him?"

Growling as she grabbed the pot and went to fill the coffee at three she couldn't help thinking he was eating here way too often if he knew the table numbers. Returning the coffee pot she said "Why are you here eating, why not someplace else?"

"Where else do you get entertainment with your meal." he said with a smile. "Why do you think I tip you so well? I mean you are the best part, I never know what I am going to get. Brainy student, lovelorn girlfriend, super waitress or Dear Abby. Could you please explain why would you tell that freckle faced woman this morning to go for it with the hospital Lothario. I mean really; it sounds like he just isn't into bossy, annoying loud women who always think they are always right."

Thinking on Robin, she gave the man a wry smile, then said "So, I have to ask; is your life that boring that you get your entertainment comes from watching me. I thought all of your kind hung out at strip clubs and played poker while smoking cigars in the back room until it was time to bury the latest bodies."

Messing with her, he opened his eyes as wide as possible asked as innocently as he could "What kind are you talking about?"

Leaning in, she said softly. "You are not fooling anybody, Mr. Johnny Zachara, gangster in training. Now why don't you run along and watch the naked girls down at the Oasis?"

Tugging on her hair when he saw her boyfriend entering from the side door through the boarding house part of the diner, he leaned in and pulled her into a kiss. Hearing the sound of high pitched yelping, he just deepened the kiss, astonished to realize she was kissing him back.

Breaking away from the tempting and luscious lips, he saw Dillon being held back by a another boy and the cook who was looking on amused.

"By the way, Miss Nosy, I like the strawberry lip gloss." with that he left aware that most of the diner was staring at Georgie who touched her tingling lips while looking stunned and Johnny who was sauntering out the door with a wide grin. Seeing Elizabeth smiling and shaking her head, he said "I told you she was weird."

Laura who had telling Elizabeth what Lucky had been saying was shocked when the nurse started laughing. She glanced around in time to see the end of the kiss between Johnny and Georgie. "Liz, what was that about?"

Arriving at GH, she told Robin about the incident at Kelly's and the two of them chuckled about Georgie who had looked blown away. "So she was returning his kiss?"

"From where I was sitting, it sure looked like it. When they broke the kiss off, her hands were wrapped in his hair, and it wasn't because she was planning on snatching him bald."

"Wow! Are you sure we are talking about Georgie?" asked Robin as they walked towards the locker rooms never seeing Sam leaving looking rather pleased with herself.

She had been keeping an eye on Elizabeth and was glad to see she was working since the pregnant woman had to go and deal with Sonny right now. She could come back later after letting him know what had happened with Ric today.

Arriving back at Sonny's, she told him that Ric hadn't been allowed into the room and had done a nutter as they drew what was needed for the amnio. "Can you fix the tests?"

"All taken care of." he assured her, then suggested she stop over at Kelly's. "Carly is meeting Jason there this afternoon."

"Thanks, are you sure that the tests will show what we want?"

"Yup, now all you need to do is get Jason back, then my brother will be forced to leave you alone when the tests show I am the father." he said with a grimace. Sonny had to keep Sam occupied for the duration of this mess, but as soon as it was over, she was Jason's problem.

Sam went to see if she could "accidentally" run into Jason at Kelly's. If she didn't succeed in seducing her lover back into her arms, she was going to visit Elizabeth Webber. Maybe that dumb blond Courtney wasn't as dumb as Sam had thought. Maybe there was a connection between Elizabeth and Jason she didn't know about.

Jason talked to Johnny then called Lorenzo Alcazar, "Are you set?"

"Yes, are you sure the men will go with you?"

"I already laid the groundwork. I will explain to Sonny tomorrow what is going on." That conversation was going to be long and more than likely loud as he was sure that even though he was protecting all those that they loved, Sonny's love of power was even greater.

Seeing Sam inside of Kelly's, he intercepted Carly and suggested they talk on the way to the Metrocourt. Once there, he gave her his best wishes then said "I am sorry, but I can't be there tonight. Sonny is about to do something stupid and I have to stop him."

"But Jase..." she started to whine then saw the look on his face and groaned while asking "How stupid?"

"He is making a Luke Spencer kind of move." was all he said on his way out the door leaving a pissed off Carly. Sonny had been a loose cannon lately and she knew it was somehow connected to that tramp Sam.

Looking at his wife, Alcazar knew that they had to work together and that Skye seemed to be sure that Jason would not betray them. She had been a bit worried but had come home a few days before Christmas and said that she finally understood what was going on in her brother's mind.

"What about Lansing?" she asked. "Are you sure you want to keep him in as DA?"

"Not really, but at least this way we can keep an eye on him and his connections to Helena." Stated the skeptical Venezuelan.

Jason walked towards the hospital thinking on what Johnny had found and how to best use it against Ric. He was worried that it might backfire, seriously sending the DA around the bend. Entering, he never saw Sonny talking to a tech and handing the man an envelope before heading over to approach his former partner.

"Jason, we need to talk." he said strutting over to the younger man who had gotten on the elevator.

Looking at him, Jason said "No we don't, at least not today. Get rid of your wife and well will talk tomorrow at dinner time."

Grimacing, Sonny knew that Jason would never get back with Sam while she was married to him, so he called the woman on his way home. "We need to talk, you are going to need rescuing."

After a quick conversation with Elizabeth and having got her itinerary for later, Jason went looking for Lucky Spencer and found the man annoying his brother from the looks of things. "Spencer, we need to talk."

"About how you are trying to steal my family? Why don't we have a talk about that."

"No about this idea that in the end you are going to end up with either Elizabeth or Emily." he said with a look at Nik whose eyes narrowed as he saw that Lucky hadn't let go.

"What do you know?" the Prince asked as he moved in closer to his brother.

"That your brother thinks he is going to either get back with Elizabeth or end up with Emily. Stay away from both of them." He moved in closer and said "If I hear one word, just one about you approaching Elizabeth or Emily, I will keep that promise I made to you years ago." Jason was still in shock, Laura Spencer had called to warn him about her son.

Swallowing his fear, he said to Nik "Did you just hear that, he just threatened a police officer. I can arrest you for that."

"I didn't hear a thing." said Nik walking away in disgust.

Lucky fled the scene knowing that he didn't stand a chance with Morgan on his own and arresting him had been an idle threat. Arriving as Mike was closing early since it was New Years, he told the old man that he would lock up.

Maxie entered the diner and saw Lucky sitting at a table. "Thanks for meeting me."

Looking at the man she had loved for so long, she realized that the weak and pathetic man sitting in front of her was who he really was. "No problem. What did you want Lucky?"

There was a part of him that felt guilty for what had happened, but she had brought it on herself. What did she expect, that he would choose her over Elizabeth. "To put the past to rest, to say that I have no hard feelings over your ruining my marriage."

Falling into a chair, she stared at him, then shaking her head said "You are really amazing, I truly can not believe you just said that."

Lucky felt proud, he had done what he set out to do, now he just needed to make sure Elizabeth was told that he was working on things. Maxie had been for practice. Then he was hoping that Emily would listen to him as well.

Maxie sat there as Lucky continued talking about how she had made a mistake, then he magnanimously forgave her again while holding out his hand to shake hers she just stared in what he was convinced was shock at his generosity.

Lucky said "I get that it is difficult to accept, but truly Maxie, I forgive you." with that he leaned down and hugged the astonished blond saying as he went out the door. "Don't forget to lock up and I had a cup of coffee so the pot and my cup needs washed."

Maxie started laughing until she cried. Getting up to head out, she turned back, then turned off the burner, leaving the half filled pot right where it was. Thinking about it, she called Lainey Winters and asked if the doctor would be available to see her in two days.

On her way home, she saw Elizabeth and Emily getting off the launch to Spoon Island and couldn't help thinking that Elizabeth was a fool. Why on earth had she stayed with Lucky as long as she had, the guy was crazier than a loon.

Running into some geek, she was less than amused when he stuttered and then mumbled something about fair. As she brushed the snow off of her, she took a sniff of the air, then said "You do know that smoking that stuff is illegal."

"I am not worried, I have a friend." he said smugly. Then realized what he had revealed and scurried away as fast as he could in the cold snow.

Jax was talking to Carly on the phone in spite of his mother's claims of it being bad luck to talk to the bride on her wedding day when the blond heard the scuffle. "Jax? Jax, what just happened."

The man in the room gave a cold smile then said "Your fiancée is just bait for his brother. Be sure to pass along that message. The blond should be back as soon as Jerry gives in to what I want."

"Jerry is dead." she called out, "Don't hurt Jax because of him."

"You have two choices, you can play along with my little game, leaving your friend Morgan and your ex-husband out of it, or you can listen as I kill your lover. You have twenty-four hours to make up your mind. Now remember, I will be watching so keep this quiet."

"Too many people know we are supposed to be getting married tonight." she protested.

"Tell everyone that you decided you are still in love with Corinthos, they will believe that." Hearing the sound of the phone call ending, Carly's first instinct was to call Jason, but was truly afraid what would happen to Jax.

Walking out into the lobby, she saw some of her guests arriving and asked them to send Alexis and her mother to her. Seeing Skye Quartermaine dressed up but alone gave her an idea, there had been no warning against Lorenzo, maybe he would be willing to help.

Elizabeth was entering the hotel when she saw Skye walking down a hallway with a puzzled expression on her face, telling Emily and Nik that she would join them in the ballroom, she followed the red head only to lose her for a few minutes.

"Carly, what did you want?" asked Skye as she saw the crying blond wearing street clothes.

"I need Lorenzo's help. I can't go to Jason or Sonny, it is important."

"Give me one good reason to trust you." she said skeptically.

Crying as she poured the story out, Elizabeth gasped as she overheard what was going on. Entering uninvited the two other women glared at her. "Keep your mouth shut, Elizabeth." warned the blond. "Don't you dare do anything."

"Let me talk to her," said Skye as she told the blond she would take the message to Lorenzo. Shaking her head, she led the petite mother into another room. "I need you to let me tell Lorenzo. Please let me handle Jason. Here, this is my cell phone number but be discreet."

"He needs to know." she pointed out quietly. "Meet me at the penthouse in an hour."

Looking down at the writing, Elizabeth grinned in spite of all that was going on and said "One question answered, how on earth did you end up wrapping my son's toys?"

"Turns out the big bad mob enforcer lost a battle with wrapping paper, tape and ribbon. I needed to see him one day and it wasn't a pretty sight." she said still laughing at the image. "I have to go, see you in an hour."

Joining Emily and Nik she pretended to be shocked when she heard that Jax ran out of anger because Carly told him she would always love Sonny. Telling the twosome she would pick Cameron up in the morning, she asked once again if they were sure they wanted to keep both boys.

Arriving at the parking garage, Elizabeth debated then grabbed her bag containing her jeans and sweater, well aware that with this kidnapping, Jason and her New Years Eve motorcycle ride was over. Hearing the sound of a horn honking, she turned to see Skye and grabbed the bag and went to meet her at the elevator.

Arriving at the penthouse level, they heard a commotion inside Sonny's old penthouse and rushed in to see two men helping to lay a bleeding third one down as several others waited. Seeing Jason, Johnny and Lorenzo all dressed in black and needing medical attention she turned to Skye and said "In Jason's kitchen, under the sink is a huge medical kit, please get it for me."

"Elizabeth..." said Johnny starting to tell her it wasn't what it looked like.

"Miss Webber, you really shouldn't ...." said Lorenzo stunned when Jason just tried to get into a sitting position.

"What happened? Never mind, I don't want to know." she said grabbing the kit from Skye and looking around to see the man on the sofa with the bullet wound. She checked to make sure there was an exit wound and started sewing the man up while ordering Skye to take care of the lacerations.

When the man was taken care of, Elizabeth checked on Jason and sighed. "Bruised ribs, most likely. Nasty cut on your arm. When did you get your last tetanus shot?"

"Right before the blackout." he said then drew in his breath as she hit a sore spot. Letting out his held breath when she moved on to check elsewhere, he looked at Skye who had just placed a bandage on Lorenzo and looked furious.

The South American just said "It wasn't his fault."

With her hands on her hips she said "Whose fault was it?"

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Lorenzo as she turned her glare on him.

"Trust me, we will be talking about this later, I promise you that. Who are you?" she asked Johnny.

"John Zachara." he said. "Why are you here?"

"Jason, we need to talk to Lorenzo and you alone." she told her brother.

"Zachara, help me up and the five of us can go over to my penthouse." he said as they left.

Sitting down, he looked at Elizabeth and said "I guess my getting beat up is better than the bomb in your apartment last time we did took a ride."

"We would have had to cancel anyhow." Looking at Skye she took a deep breath and told them what had happened.

"I guess we have the proof." said Jason with a grimace. "This really was a diversion. Jax was the real target."

"WHAT?" asked Skye.

"I can't tell you more, but we will deal with this. Lorenzo you go see Carly, Elizabeth, Skye I need you to go along with this." said Jason looking at the two women.

After they nodded, Jason offered Elizabeth his bed since she was going to keep an eye on the injured men in the next penthouse and went to make plans with Johnny. As soon as she was upstairs, he said grimly "Find Jerry and stop wasting your time looking for my two ex-guards."

"I can't. They have the information I need." he said pugnaciously .

"If you would tell me, I could ask them for you." he pointed out.

Johnny debated, then looked Morgan, then thought about it some more. "Trevor had some information, some stuff I never knew. Your men might have found it."

"What kind of information?"

"Where my sister is." he replied not giving him anything else. "Plus they might have known that Mike Corbin as Ric's real father."

Elizabeth woke up and went to check on the men next door, noticing Jason was asleep on his sofa. Returning she went upstairs to grab a blanket to toss over him. Tucking him in when she saw his feet sticking out, she kissed his forehead like she did Cam's lingering for a few minutes, then said "You are too cute when you sleep, Morgan."

As she walked up the stairs, she missed seeing Jason trying not to smile and vowing that as soon as his ribs were up to it, he would make sure they got in that bike ride.

Lorenzo looked at his wreck of an ex-wife and felt bad for the blond. He realized she truly loved the man she had been planning on marrying tonight. "Carly, I promise, I will help. I know it is difficult, but try getting some sleep."

"Between fear about Jax and worrying about my sons, I just can't sleep. Michael was so angry at Jax and now me for what he believes to be my fickleness. Morgan is just bewildered, he has no idea what is going on."

Michael had gotten up and sat on the steps when he had heard Lorenzo talking to his mother, now he just felt bad and went quickly back up the stairs. When his father had married Sam he had pretended to get closer to Jax to hurt his father and had ended up finding someone who truly cared for him instead.

Now he swore to find out all there was to know about Jerry Jax and take it to his uncle and he had the perfect person to help him. Calling over to his grandmother's house, he asked her if she could take him and Morgan to visit Kristina the day after tomorrow.

Georgie was curled up in her bed, still as confused as the day she agreed to go back out with Dillon. Between the kiss from that guy at Kelly's and the argument afterwards with her ex, she was coming to the conclusion that she had to end things with him.

Touching her lips, she couldn't help recalling how it had felt when the young mobster had kissed her. For the first time she got why some women were able to overlook their unsavory jobs and accept what little they would offer to a girl friend.

Turning over, she looked out at the night sky and knew she had to get control, there was no way she would allow herself to fall for the handsome and charming gangster. She had no intention of ending up like Brenda Barrett or her cousin had.

Waking up to the smell of eggs and toast, Elizabeth stretched and with a blush remembered the last time she had woke up in this bed and the arms that had been wrapped around her and the naked body that had been pressed against hers.

Moaning, she went to take a quick shower tired after getting up every two hours to check on the injured man. Going back downstairs, she saw Johnny entering the penthouse carrying what looked like coffee. Holding out a to go cup, he said "It's jasmine tea, my mom used to drink it. From what I saw that day at your place, you're not a big coffee drinker."

Entering the kitchen, Elizabeth all but swallowed her tongue, Jason stood there wearing nothing but the black pants he had been wearing the night before. When he turned, she found herself drooling and mentally reprimand herself while taking the proffered omelet.

Jason gave a rueful smile amused to realize she must have truly been hungry since she had been looking at the plate like it was her first meal in weeks. As Elizabeth attacked her food, he sat down and asked Johnny how things were going.

"We are on it. We know they took this man Jax out of the country by plane."

When the two men went to the living room, Elizabeth looked up, her mind still reeling from the hard body that had been within her grasp. She couldn't help imaging Jason's reaction as she fantasized about kissing her way down his chest, following his treasure trail..."

"Elizabeth are you okay?" asked Jason when he returned to the kitchen fifteen minutes later. Elizabeth hadn't gotten any further with her breakfast than before his conversation with Johnny. She had a bite of omelet on her fork and seemed to be staring at it. "Elizabeth?"

Sighing in lust she said "Yes?"

"Are you going to eat that or just drool over it. If I had known how much you like breakfast..." he said with a grin at the flushed woman in front of him.

She didn't hear a word after that as she came back down to earth with a vivid thud as she realized she had been fantasizing in the man's kitchen about making him her early morning meal. "Oops, I have got to get going.. Emily and I are taking the boys to the NEW YEARS DAY parade."

Grabbing her coat, she rushed out of the penthouse, nervously hitting the down button, needing to get away from Jason before she pushed him against the counter and fulfilled her fantasy. Elizabeth spent the rest of the day in a lust filled haze as she could not get her mind to concentrate on anything very long. Poor Cam ended up having takeout pizza after she burnt the macaroni and cheese.

The next day ten minutes into her shift, Elizabeth saw Sam McCall in the hallway, looking like she was crying. Wanting to ignore the woman, she was approaching her when she was called to the surgical units. She hurried off, never seeing Sam's glare at the interruption.

Moving on to the second part of the plan, she went to see Mike at Kelly's and soon had a room upstairs. As soon as she was out of the way, she ducked back in and listened to the telephone call the older man made. Purrfecct, she thought, he called Jason just like Sonny had predicted. Rushing up the stairs to change into a sexy outfit, she made sure to bring the tears, then sat down waiting for the inevitable rescue.

A hour later, she got up, moving her sore muscles as she looked at her watch. Where was he, dammit. Hearing the sound of footsteps, she moved back to the bed, lying as seductively as possible for a woman who was four month pregnant.

Lucky let himself into his room needing to sleep. His mother was on his case plus she had made it clear that he was not going to be staying at the family house when she went to Paris. Writing a note on his hand, he opened the door and saw the woman in his room. "Sam, what are you doing in my room?"

"Your room, this is my place. Mike just rented it to me." she said.

"He isn't allowed to do that, this room is always kept open for me. You need to move someplace else, like now." He panicked, the last thing he needed was the woman who had screwed over Morgan to be found in his room. That would ruin his plans.

"I have no place else to go,." she said sobbing. She might as well begin the plan now. "Now that Carly wants Sonny back, he kicked me out. Ric only wants the baby and Jason isn't any help."

Lucky tried to find a way to use her in his plans, finding nothing, he suggested she go stay with her mother.

"She is still angry about what happened with Ric. She refuses to believe he raped me." she said with a sniff unaware she had almost got her wait until she said the wrong thing.

Stiffening, Lucky looked at her with scorn and said "Get out of my room. Look, I have known a couple of real rape victims. You were not raped, you were caught screwing your step-daddy. And something to remember for the next time you try to lie, people in this town will forgive a lot, but lying about rape, it is something you don't want to try."

Sam stood there astonished as the weak and pathetic Lucky Spencer tossed her clothes and various other items into the hall and slammed the door shut. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see her mother standing there looking at her while Nik moved into the hallway. "What is going on here?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked the older woman.

"Mike called me. Why are your things in the hallway."

Giving her mother a slightly slanted version that only involved Lucky claiming the room for himself, Alexis looked at Nik who banged on the door, what the hell was Lucky thinking?

When his brother opened the door, Nik listened doubtful of what he was telling him, until Lucky repeated what Sam had told him about being raped. Nik hadn't heard that version of the story and turned to Alexis and asked "Did you know she was claiming to be raped?"

"Yes." was all the woman said as she looked at her daughter who just stood there arrogantly; surrounded by her clothes.

"You have got to be kidding me? Do you really expect me to let her stay with Emily and I. There is now way in hell, I am going to let that happen. Sam can find her own place." with that Nik went down the stairs after apologizing to Lucky.

The officer smirked at Sam then said "I am sure that Morgan's old room at Jakes is available."

Alexis phone buzzed, answering it, she signed then told Sam, "I won't expose your sisters to you but I will arrange for a room for a couple of nights at the Metrocourt. You can stay there until we find something else for you."

"Don't do me any favors." she snarled as her mother left her standing with Spencer. "Help me pick up my clothes."

"No." with that he slammed his door shut, wondering what she was up to.

Jason sat down and waited for Sonny in his former partner's office. When the Cuban breezed in, he said "We need to talk."

"If this is about Sam and my divorce, I am flying to the Dominican Republic this afternoon to take care of it, there should be nothing keeping the two of you apart after this. I am sorry, Jason. I was doing what I thought was best."

Looking at him in disbelief, Jason said "This isn't about your wife, this is that you agreeing to bring in those viruses. Why on earth would you deal with anything like that, or don't you care about the damage they could do?"

Stiffening, Sonny said "They were worth a million dollars a vial, why would I turn down that money as well as a chance to take on Alcazar in his own arena."

"Because they are deadly, they can kill people we care about, because they can bring us to the attention of Homeland Security. You weren't thinking, Sonny. All you have done is bring the attention of some very dangerous people to Port Charles. I got rid of the shipment, but if you try this again, I will take this business away from you."

"You wouldn't dare betray me like that." he snarled. "You work for me, something you would do well to remember."

"No Sonny, I don't. I quit when I returned. I only stepped in to keep you from making..."

"Don't you dare go there. What did you think that your talking to Lorenzo Alcazar wouldn't be noticed, as well as your relationship with John Zachara. I know thing too, Jason. I know that you have already betrayed me by going to my enemies."

"Wrong again. I was working with Alcazar to keep things from blowing up. Sonny, you keep pushing things, I will destroy you." with that Jason stormed out of the building nodding at Milo as he left. The younger man had given him a heads up on what his former partner was up to, both with business and with Sam.

Elizabeth had lunch with Epiphany as they talked about Cameron and how much happier he was now.

"When I was married to Stan's father, things weren't that great, but back then, a women didn't divorce her husband just because he was an ass. When he died, I remember sitting in the memorial service thanking god for his death."

"I just hate that I let myself get sucked into the past again. For me, it was falling back into the mode where I had to save Lucky. When I think of all I went through, the surrogacy, the working extra shifts to pay off our debt, mostly his debt.. The time I lost with Cameron. Back then I deluded myself that I was working for our future, that while I was away, Cam was bonding with Lucky." She said furious with herself and wondering if she had only been deluding herself out of a fear of being alone.

"You have things under control now. A good home, with good friends, even if you can't count on your grandmother any more." she said sighing. "I just want you to think things through before looking into this. Who knows what rock you are going to turn over."

"I know that Epiphany, and I do appreciate that you are worried about me, but I have to find out who I am. Its not even about my parents or my brother, its about needing closure. Needing to face them and say that in spite of you not wanting me, I did fine all on my own."

"I am here for you, but since this was a private adoption how are you going to locate your biological parents?"

"There is a DNA database for adopted children and I also am going to track down this law firm that Lee Baldwin dealt with. Gail talked him into giving me the files and my father wrote down all he knew."

The next month moved quickly as things settled down.

Elizabeth had her DNA put on file, hoping for a match, then she used some of her unwanted trust fund to hire Felicia Jones to try and track down her parents. In between she spent time with Nik and Emily as well as long late night bike rides with Jason while John Zachara babysat Cam. She was still amused at the idea of the the young man sitting around her house at night after Cam was asleep just so that she could go for a bike ride.

Her grams had gone to visit her sister in Paris after Elizabeth had made it plain that she was wasting her time if she expected an apology from her. With Laura gone, Lucky had been trying to find a way to get around the well enforced restraining order. His partner was the only officer reluctant to arrest him since Ric had made it plain that he backed Mac up in regards to protecting Elizabeth Webber.

There had been one bit of good news, Lorenzo, Johnny and Jason had tracked down Jax with the help of a computer geek who worked for the young mobster. This Spinelli had known his stuff, finding out the Aussie was being held in a Russian gulag under an assumed name.

Jason had contacted some of his people and they had freed the man, who had rushed home to find out that Carly had waited for him. Sonny had tried to imply things, but Bobbie and strangely enough his soon to be stepson Michael had assured him that all the tall blond had done was lie to protect him.

Sonny had been furious to learn about the deceit and would have pushed things, but he had a few problems of his own. His men kept deserting him, he had lost Milo the week of Jasper Jacks return.

When they rescheduled the wedding, Carly was furious to realize that her dream dress wouldn't fit and when she explained to Jax that she had eaten a piece of their wedding cake everyday that he was missing even after it went stale, he had joked that maybe they should elope. He was shocked when she agreed and two hours later they along with the two boys had been on his private jet to get married in Alaska.

Returning, Jax had been talking to Nik Cassidine since the Prince was worried his grandmother had been behind his abduction like she had Jason Morgans. "No, this was about Jerry. The only good thing is that now I know he is alive. I have hired some people to track him down for me."

Sam strolled into Jakes, looking for information. Jason had barely been seen by the pregnant woman and in spite of Sonny's promises, he had not shown up to rescue her. Alexis had told her that when Mike had called the enforcer he had told him to call Alexis from now on if Sam was in trouble.

She had been doing research on Jason and his past with Elizabeth Webber and was still not sure what the big deal was. They had been friends, then they weren't. The will was easily explained, Jason had probably been to lazy to change things. Taking a seat at the bar, she asked Coleman for a water then tried to pump him for information about the couple.

All the sleazy bar owner had said was that he knew they were friends. She growled in frustration then asked if he had ever seen them in here together. "Nope, luscious Lizabeth usually only comes in here with her medical friends, Morgan is usually by himself."

Sam was ready to give up on Elizabeth being the reason Jason didn't want her back. She eavesdropped on a conversation between Sonny and one of his guards in regards to Elizabeth, but now she just thought that Sonny and his sister had been paranoid for no reason. Getting up to the to the restroom, she saw the woman in question entering along with several members of the GH staff.

Picking a table out of their line of vision, she sat down hoping to finally put the idea of Elizabeth and Jason to rest.

"So, Coleman, how about some tequila, some lemons and some salt over here." shouted Kelly. As soon as the requested items hit the table, the five ladies all took a shot. "Okay, time to bitch and grin. Who wants to go first."

"Oh, pick me, pick me." said Lainey. After the second shot, she said "My love life sucks, and the only man who wants my attention is a patient of mine suffering from dementia. He thinks I am his late mistress."

Looking at one another, Kelly said "Well I have nothing that can fix that, anyone else?"

"Just how old and how wrinkled?" said Elizabeth weakly to the laughter of the others.

Emily stood and said "Okay, my turn." with that they all drank and she said "My boyfriend has turned into mister missionary position."

Amid the laughter, Elizabeth leaned over and said "There are quite a few things I never wanted to learn about Nicolas and that has to be on the list."

"You don't get it, every night, same position." she sighed. "Not that he isn't good, but frankly a little variety is the spice of life."

"Have you tried to switch things up?" asked Robin, "Maybe take the lead."

"Yes, but we always end up right back with me on MY BACK." she said.

Thinking on it, Elizabeth said idly, "You could always tie him up to that big four poster bed. Then show him a thing or two about riding."

Sam spit out the sip of water she was drinking, shocked at what had come out of Elizabeth's mouth. The four ladies sitting with her had the same reaction, so did the guard who had slipped a listening devise in her purse so that he wouldn't have to come in with her.

Johnny who had been checking in looked at Jason who was staring hard at the hand held device like it had reached out and bit him.

After several seconds of silence, Elizabeth said "I don't always sleep at nights, so I have been watching a lot of late night advice shows. There was one about spicing up your love life."

When they still just kept staring at her she reminded them that the only man currently in her life was three. "I have to live vicariously through someone."

"Just what channel is this on?" asked an eager Kelly. "What else did they discuss?"

"Toys, taking matters outside, that kind of thing." she said blushing as she was reminded of Jason getting the mail for her the other day and her relief that what she had ordered hadn't arrived yet.

"Back to Emily's problem." said Robin when Coleman came over with another bottle. "I think she should try Elizabeth's idea."

"Ride the boy like he is one of his thoroughbreds." shouted a now drunk Kelly as Jason debated entering Jakes to get them out of there. "Just get in the saddle and have him hold on for dear life."

Robin and Lainey just tried to quiet Kelly as the full bar kept staring at the women. Finally Lainey got her roommate to the door, calling out goodnight as she dragged her on her way home.

The remaining threesome just sat there stunned. "So did Patrick hear back about his test yet?"

"No, but we did talk and we are going to hold off until he finds out something." she said with a sigh.

"How is Maxie doing?" asked Elizabeth, she had gotten a letter from the blond one day at GH and was able to come to terms with what had happened. The fact that the younger girl had apologized in person as well had gone a long ways to facilitating forgiveness.

"Better, she is driving Georgie batty though every since New Years Day and that kiss."

Sighing, Elizabeth couldn't help wondering what was going on with Johnny and his strange battles with the waitress.

When Robins beeper went off, she grimaced and said "That is my mother, she is outside."

"What no repelling into the middle of the room?" joked Emily then she gave a huge smile as she saw Nik entering the run down bar. "See ya later, Elizabeth do you need a ride?"

"No, I already have a way home." at least she hoped so. Cam was at a sleepover at Bobbies along with Michael and Morgan since Carly was on her honeymoon. Jason was meeting her at ten thirty and they were going for a bike ride.

When her friends had left, she gathered the lemons and moved over to the bar, asking Coleman for a water. "Done with tequila are we?"

"I had more than my fair share." she said staring at the table in the corner, she would have swore she saw Sam McCall sitting there a few minutes before. Thinking on the pregnant con woman, Elizabeth couldn't help smirking at the idea her ending up back where she started.

Even though the tests showed the father of her child to be Sonny there was pretty much no doubt in anyone's mind that it Ric's baby. Alexis hadn't allowed her to move into the Lake house and had instead paid for her to get an apartment in a building across town but near to GH. She had talked Jax into letting her work at the Metrocourt, where Carly had Sam on the front desk, the most boring and thankless job in the place short of maid.

Sam had been stalking her for weeks, and her guard along with Jason and Johnny had been hard to convince to let things be as long as she stayed away from Cam. Elizabeth had no idea of the why, but was happy to let Sam follow her to the grocery store, the toy store, and the hair dressers if it made the woman easier to deal with.

The only time it had been a problem was when Skye had called and asked her to meet her at the hotel for a drink. Getting over her shock, Elizabeth had the guard ditch their tail and she had met the red head who had wanted to discuss parenting with her. The nurse had been shocked to find out that the Alcazar's didn't employ a nanny to look after their daughter, just day help.

Looking at the clock, Elizabeth knew that Jason would have the bike in the side alley soon and that she was going to have to ditch Sam soon if she was here, but after looking around and seeing no one, she snuck out the side door and hopped on the waiting bike securing her helmet as they pulled away.

Sam might not have seen her, but Lucky had and he stormed into the bar and was soon drinking the night away. Seeing the pregnant woman he called out laughing, "You're too late, they are gone."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she huffed. Then sat down shocked as Lucky Spencer gave her an earful of how Jason Morgan had been lusting after poor confused Elizabeth Webber for years. Two hours later, Coleman was leaving a message on Morgan's machine, letting him know what the two had been saying, sure that if something happened, it would come back on him.

When the loser had passed out, Sam stared off into space and then made a decision, she would ask the one person she knew that hated Elizabeth Webber more than her, she would go to Carly for the truth. The blond had to have forgiven her, after all she was working at the hotel.

Jason wasn't speeding the weather wouldn't allow for that right now, but the feel of Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his stomach gave him as much of an adrenaline rush as driving fast. Stopping up at the old bridge, he leaned against the bike and said "I missed you today."

Looking up in surprise she said "Jason you saw me last night and first thing this morning, when did you have time to miss me?"

Wanting to say all the time and any time they were apart he just said "There are days when riding with you like this is all I can think about."

"I am glad I can help. The rides help me too, they help me keep my mind clear, keeps me from making old mistakes." she told him looking into his eyes. She forced herself to do so frequently hoping that some day they wouldn't affect her as much as they did now.

"Mistakes?" he asked.

Not wanting to explain, she asked instead "Have you talked to Carly since Jax returned."

"This morning, she called to ask me to check on the boys while they are at Sonny's this weekend."

"Oh." was all she said. Then looking up she saw the shooting star and pointing it out to Jason made a wish. He watched knowing what she was doing and added his own request. He might not put a lot of stock in fate but he was all for accepting help from where ever he could when it came to the woman standing in front of him.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"Nothing too outrageous, just that we are always like this, that we don't let things come between us ever again. That no matter who else is in our lives, we don't lose one another."

Jason was feeling a bit rejected, no matter what he did to help her recall the past, all she ever seemed to want was to be friends, more than friends, but he got the feeling it didn't mean the same thing to her that it did to him. Pulling her close, he said thickly "I promise no matter who is in your life, you will always have my lo...friendship."

"I had better get home." she said reluctant to leave his arms. "I have a shift at GH and will be on call tomorrow evening."

"Lets get you home. Do you want to drive?" he asked suddenly inspired.

"No, not tonight. I am a little tired." she said with a smile that turned into a wide yawn. Laughing Jason suggested she ride in front just in case she fell asleep.

"I won't argue on that one." Pulling into Elizabeth's drive, Jason carried her into the house, after having the guard who was waiting to unlock the door. When he had her lying pliant in her bed, he blushed as he changed her into her pajamas, the red lace still on his mind as he walked down the stairs to head home.

Picking up the picture of Elizabeth and Cam that was on her mantle, Jason lightly touched her face then sat it down knocking off the book on top. Recalling doing the same thing Christmas Eve, he looked to see if it was the same book when a letter fell out.

When he went to pick it up, he saw his name and hesitated then read it.

_**Dear Jason, I write** **these letters to keep from making a fool of myself with you. Tonight you were helping me clean up in the kitchen and when that song came on the radio and you joked about wanting to dance with me at Emily and Nik's wedding. It took all I had not to shout then why didn't you ask me? I would have said yes.**_

How could she be making a fool of herself, he thought then read the next line. He couldn't help recalling how happy he had been for his sister and how the sight of Spencer all but territorial over Elizabeth had made him numb. He had almost given in to the urge to ask her but instead he had taken home a drunk Sam and after her declaration of love, settled for what he could have instead of what he wanted.

_**That is part of the problem with us, the push and pull we seem to do. I fantasize all the time that the reason you don't ask is you are afraid but we both know that isn't the truth. The truth is that no matter what you might want with me, it will only ever be friendship there is always someone you want something more from. Someone you love more.**_

With a bittersweet smile, Jason thought she knew him better than anyone else, she was right. He had spent a long time being afraid of loving her. The idea that his being a coward had made her feel second best wasn't a new one, but he promised himself that for every bad memory he erased he would make new ones with her.

_**Courtney, you fought for, Sam you killed for, while I am jealous of how they meant so much to you that you would do those things for them, the part that hurts is knowing they got to see the romantic side of you, something I never will. **_

He had to laugh at this one, his idea of romance had been to take Carly and Emily's advice. The last romantic thing he had done on his own had been a piece of red glass given to her. As for the other, he had fought to keep her out of his life, something that looking back he regretted.

The idea of killing for Sam was laughable, she usually just had ended up in the middle of his jobs. Elizabeth was the only person he had killed for. Thinking back on the bomber Sorel had sent, and the man who had not managed to live one day out of prison for a rape he hadn't served time for.

_**I know that you were in love with them, but a very large part of me has always wondered what it is that they have that I don't. Why I was never the one you wanted like that, why you could never love me like you did them?**_

Because you have always meant so much more to me than to allow you to be on the front lines of my life. You have already been hurt too much because of my life. That is why I am making the changes I have in the works.

_**When we slept together the night of the blackout, it was a fulfillment of eight years of fantasies for me, for you; my guess is that you needed the comfort of a familiar face. I won't ever regret that we slept together that night but I was also grateful that I wasn't pregnant for your sake. I would never want to tie you to me with a baby you would be wishing had a different mother. **_

The idea she hadn't want his child hurt, but Jason got what she was saying even if she had the wrong end of the stick. She was the only woman, he had ever imagined having a child with. Sam had wanted to, Courtney had been pregnant and he had never known until later. The idea that he wasn't the only one who had ever thought about them being together made him happy and at the same time it hurt to know that they had lost a very large chunk of time to their fears.

_**Some day, when we are old and gray, I hope we can laugh at what by then I am hoping to learn is just a very long infatuation. But until then instead of telling you how much our "more than friendship" hurts me, I will take what I can get for as long as you will allow me in your life. The simple things mean the world to me, our rides and our talks. **_

Jason couldn't help hating that phrase, more than friends. It had cost him so much with her, but back then he had been so afraid to love her. The idea of how he had hurt her, that she had felt the same pain he did, brought him to his knees. The only thing he had ever really wanted was her happiness.

_**But a very large part of me dreams of saying I love you and hearing you say it back, knowing that you mean it as much as I do. Love your more than friend, Elizabeth **_

Jason knew that the time for games was over. He had to make it very clear to her that he wanted a future with her and Cameron. That he dreamed of adding more children to their family and wanted nothing more to fall asleep every night whispering I love you to her as they fell asleep.

Slipping back up the stairs, Jason made a vow, that by Valentine's Elizabeth Webber would know how much she meant to him and always had meant to him. Leaning down, he gently edges the single curl on her check away and kissed her softly saying I love you.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A piece of red glass, a postcard, a leather Jacket.

Johnny was waiting at Elizabeth's place for Jason and her to return from their bike ride. While he would have found no pleasure in riding a motorcycle in icy cold weather of February, the twosome he was hoping would connect seemed to.

Picking up the sketchpad he had bought to replace the one of Elizabeth's he had turned into music the last time he had been there, he thumbed through her etchings and was impressed. The nurse had some talent.

Seeing the one of him asleep on her sofa, he found himself imaging what it would be like to live in a normal household like she kept. When Morgan had first asked him to help with this, he had been hesitant mainly out of fear of his father, but also because he found himself finding comfort from Elizabeth. She reminded him of his mother.

Hearing a beep, he checked his text messages and found one from his senior man. Grimacing, he typed back for him to keep checking, then said to get Spinelli clean and have the stoner do a second check.

Johnny hadn't told Jason, but he had another reason for tracking down the former guards. The younger man had every intention of taking Corinthos down, and he wasn't ambitious so he was hoping that Morgan would take the territories over. He had always thought that was where his father and Trevor had gone wrong.

There should be a fair mix of legitimate and illegal activities, where you protected what you had. You made it plain to your enemies that they stayed out of your space and you would stay out of theirs. Unfortunately, with the Cuban that plan was completely shot thanks to what Trevor had been pulling. Now the short pipsqueak had to go.

He was going to offer an exchange when the time came and Morgan was pushed too far by his former partner. Morgan take out Anthony and he would take out Corinthos. He might toss in the current wife just out of compassion. No one deserved to have to deal with that shrill annoying piece of trash.

Hearing the sound of the bike returning, Johnny went to look out the window and unashamedly watched in amusement as Jason helped Elizabeth off the bike from in front of him and pulled her in close.

"Here, I will warm you up." said Jason pulling Elizabeth into his arms with a smile.

"There is a nice warm house not fifteen feet away, with what I am sure is a lit fire." she reminded him with a smile. "If you are really well behaved I might even make you a cup of coffee."

Letting go just enough so that he could see her face, he said "But when we go in there, you are going to start mommying our babysitter."

Seeing her denial, he reminded her. "Now be sure to zip that coat up, Johnny. Do you have a hat, here, borrow this one."

With a self-aware laugh, she said "I just get the feeling he is lonely. I mean why else would a healthy young man be willing to babysit Cam just so that we can slip out for late night bike rides?"

Pulling her to the door, he opened it and tugged her in front of him to remove her coat and hat teasing "You go start interrogating the grown man about his lack of love life and I will start the coffee."

Johnny flushed at what he overheard and laughed when Elizabeth just stared at him for a minute, then said "So do you want to explain what is going on between your ears in regards to Georgie Jones?"

"There is nothing between us." he insisted. "I barely know the girl."

Jason leaned against the doorway listening to the coffee pot drip while watching the look of disbelief on Elizabeth's face then she got a devious look on her face and said "Okay, then how about going on a date with one of nurses to the hospital fundraising gala on Valentines Day?"

Seeing the look of horror on his face, she said "Just kidding. Johnny I was at Kelly's that day, and I may not always be right about things, but that kiss looked a lot like more than teasing."

"Can you let it go." he said awkwardly.

"For now." she said gently. "But Johnny, Georgie is a great girl, who deserves a great guy which I think you are and if you aren't really interested don't play games. Trust me, I have been there thinking that someone wanted to be more than friends or whatever. I was burnt pretty badly, that I ended up making one of the bigger mistakes of my life. Be honest, that is all I am saying."

"It was only a kiss." he protested half-heartedly. In truth his own mind couldn't seem to control his actions when the around the younger Jones girl. He found himself forgetting his plans for his life, and they didn't involve falling for the feisty and beautiful brunette.

Taking the coffee cup from a now tense Morgan he was glad when his phone rang again. Listening to the rambling of his computer geek, he turned to Jason and said "That kid I have working for me, found something. Can you come over?"

Hugging Elizabeth regretfully, Jason whispered good night and left. He had planned on moving another step closer to his goal tonight. He had been slowly talking to Elizabeth about their past, so far they were up to his leaving that first year. He had intended to bring up what had been behind his motivation to leave town but with her comment to Johnny he knew that he should speed up this process.

Elizabeth turned off the lights and picked up her sketchbook, thumbing through it and saw the same musical score that kept turning up in the back pages of her books. Stopping to check on a sleeping Cam, she kissed her little boy and gave thanks for him before slipping into her bed and was soon asleep dreaming of long bike rides and a past that was never going to happen.

Sasha entered the throne room and bowed to her great aunt. "I have the information you wanted."

"Then give it here, I don't have time to waste; now that your people let go Jasper Jacks free. Have you found his brother yet?"

"Yes, madam. He was in Turkey with his mistress, Irina. He has no idea that she gave him up in exchange for the money."

Looking at the photos' Helena saw that Elizabeth Webber was talking to Lucky Spencer but it didn't look friendly. "Are you sure that these two are still together?"

"According to my contact, yes. The girl's grandmother Audrey Hardy sent the invitation to Mrs. Lucky Spencer for the party." said the icy blond. "The girl though, my people said she is through with the film student. Here, she seems to be following in her older cousins footsteps. The man she is talking to is head of the Zachara mob."

Taking the grainy photos, Helena let out a cold laugh at the irony. "Find out how serious it is. Turns out I may still have a use for those frozen vials in spite of Trevor being dead. While your at it, find out if Miss Lesley Lu Spencer has any rivals for the attention of the boy."

Johnny introduced Jason to the geek, forgetting to warn the man about his peculiarities. He soon had the information and asked what he wanted to do with it.

Shaking his head, Jason knew that Sonny was fast becoming a problem. "What about the other thing you had him looking into?"

"The most bodacious goddess is slaving at the Metrocourt still. The godfather has not taken back the mother of his most maternal leavings."

Deciphering what the kid said, Jason looked at Johnny who nodded towards the door and said to the geek. "There are a couple of other things I need for you to check for me. First is what did you come up with on my sister?"

"There is no proof of the existence of any sibling other than your sister that resides in the city of Italian fashion."

Johnny just ordered him to get back to work, "Do I need to remind you that you were hired to find that proof. Track down the proof, or I will take to the police all that I have on you, do you understand what I am saying?"

Once they were in the hall, Johnny said "Kid is a pain in the ass and has a weakness for women that use him. The reason I wanted you to meet him, he knows the former DA. He has been smoking illegal drugs with her. Someone might want to warn her that he has a very big mouth."

"Then why do you have him working for you?"

"I don't let him get involved in anything to sensitive. Corinthos knows that I am looking at him, so even if the kid gives something a way it won't be a surprise. The interest he expressed in Sam is a worry for me."

"What do you have on him?"

"Trevor used him to set up Warren James the publisher as well as a couple of politicos. Kid does good work, but as I said he can't keep his mouth shut. Luckily the cop he was bragging to was on my payroll."

The next morning, Elizabeth was in a good mood, so far it had been a typical Saturday at GH. Epiphany seemed to be in a good mood as well, at least until Miss Sneed showed up to annoy Robin about an indigent patient and did so in the middle of the hub.

The two nurses, Georgie Jones who was candy striping that day along with Patrick and Robin all enjoyed the verbal reminder from Nicolas Cassidine of New York State polices in regards to emergency patients and when he added that if she didn't like to follow them she was free to go to work at a different hospital.

Approaching Elizabeth, Nik's face was flushed as he quietly asked her for a favor. Laughing she agreed to take care of it for him. "Any particular color sir?" she asked.

"Uh, anything but white. Maybe pink or would that clash with red roses?" he asked.

"I will find something, do you need any other help?" she said with a smile.

"No, I think I have everything else. Do you think I am rushing things?" he asked his long time friend.

"No, I know that Emily and you have been working through the past, moving past everything that has happened."

"Sometimes I can't help wondering what I was thinking. Courtney wasn't even the type of person I would like under normal circumstances. She had no brains and no class. I was hurting and she seemed to mold herself into another version of Emily. One who trusted me, who seemed to need me. While I will never regret my son, I do regret the time I lost with Emily."

Hugging him, she said softly. "I do understand."

Looking at her, he thought about her past and the part that Courtney had played in it. Emily and he had discussed it. That was when he realized the blond had done the same with each man in her life. While he felt sorry she had lost her life giving him Spencer, he knew that if she was alive he would not have been a happy man.

Once Nik was gone, Elizabeth went to get a sip of water, needing to wash away the sour taste that mentioning Courtney had given her. While Jason and she had been regaining their friendship, the nurse couldn't help regretting the rift between Jason and her that allowed that whiny conniving bitch to get her claws into Jason.

She had never understood what he had seen in the lying whore that had allowed him to go against his principles and sleep with his brother's wife even if he hadn't respected AJ. The only thing that had made sense to her was that while Jason had been telling her that he had wanted to try and see where their relationship could go, he had been attracted to the bimbo and had been blinded by love.

Her good mood was restored by hearing Patrick's news. "So, when is the big night going to be?"

Robin blushed and said "Valentine's night. Between now and then we don't have a night off together."

Sighing, Elizabeth was happy that two of her friends were going to have a good night on that particular holiday. She was attending the hospital function, in spite of her grandmother's nonsense before she had left.

Humming the bars of music that had been on her mind, she felt a soft hand on her wrist. "Elizabeth, do you know what that song is?"

Looking at Georgie she said "No why?"

"Could you please stop humming it, I heard it a lot when I was a kid." she said looking put out. "There are days I could smack my mother for allowing Maxie to name me."

"No problem, but just what was I humming?" she asked realizing that for all of his protests, Johnny didn't seem to be able to get the girl in front of her off his mind.

"Georgie girl." she sighed as she went to organize the files. Looking at the clock, she wondered if Maxie was having a better day than she was. Dillon and she had talked and both had decided to remain friends, but that was all. Their love was gone and both of them were holding on to the familiar.

Carly kissed Jax and said "We have to get up soon."

"It's only one." he protested as he pulled her back onto the bed.

"In the afternoon and Morgan will be out of school in an hour and a half." she reminded him. "I promised I would go and help pick out his Valentine's cards today. He wants to avoid girly ones."

Getting up, Jax said "I guess you are right, I just don't want to go to the hotel."

"I told you not to hire her." she reminded him as they took a quick shower.

"I know, I know. Everyday Marty comes to me with another list of screw-ups and I feel bad about firing a pregnant woman."

"Lets keep her on until after the gala, then we can get rid of her. We just keep her doing something simple like supervising the room safes."

Maxie was leaving for the day when she saw Lucky Spencer entering the hotel. Seeing him approaching Sam McCall, she went to listen in.

"Are you going to help me?" he asked bluntly.

"Why should I? Or do you not recall tossing me out of my room at Kelly's and embarrassing me in front of my cousin?" she asked.

"Because you have to loath the fact that your ex is chasing after Elizabeth. I know that she isn't going to stay with him long. Don't you think it would be better for us to work together then separately?"

Sam said "I still think you are wrong, there is no way that Jason, my Jason would have anything to do with Elizabeth she is too passive for him."

Taking her statement as an agreement, Lucky said "Just be sure to set the room up like I said. Trust me, Elizabeth will fall back into my arms when she realizes that I am serious about making changes, I have a little surprise planned for this event."

Watching him walk away, Sam heard the girl from the boutique say "Yeah, right changes."

Approaching Sam, Maxie said "So you are the new version of me. With me Lucky was all about how Elizabeth was a nag, how Elizabeth bored him to death. Now that she isn't kissing his rear, he wants her back. Trust me the next time you talk to him, he will be using words like permanent lock and how she owes him."

"Why do you care?" she asked leaning against the counter not realizing she was setting off the hotel's silent alarm.

"I wouldn't except that Lucky is a lying sack of BS. So who is the man trying to steal his precious Elizabeth away this time. Oh wait, I heard. He is back using that old chestnut about Jason Morgan."

"What do you know about that?" asked Sam.

"That he is as wrong this time as he was about Patrick. I should know, I played it for all it was worth when I was trying to get with Lucky. Jason and Elizabeth are friends, the rumors about more go back to when Nik Cassidine had a crush on Elizabeth. Turns out Jason was hurt and Elizabeth was helping him, that was all."

"Lucky thinks..."

"Problem is that Lucky doesn't think." Maxie turned when the police rushed into the lobby guns drawn.

"What is the emergency?" asked the same man proving what Maxie said as he held his gun at ready.

Harper and Cruz called Mac who was on his way when they saw the button had been pressed and was stuck. Marty took the Commissioner to the camera room and was soon swearing under his breath. "I am sure that I am expressing Mr and Mrs Jacks apologies as well as my own for the false alarm."

Mac left quickly ordering Spencer to write up the report since he was the first officer on the scene.

Sam was reprimanded then Marty ordered her to take the rest of the day off while Lucky told her he had to have her sign off on what had happened.

Maxie stood off to the side and eavesdropped again, smirking when after all official police business was concluded, Lucky soon proved her correct as a result of Sam's skillful questioning.

Once he was gone, Sam asked her new found friend if she would like to get some lunch. Soon Sam had an earful that cleared up a lot of things for her. "So you are saying that I am wrong about Elizabeth?"

"Yes, though why you want Jason Morgan is the real question." Maxie had seen things with Jason and Robin so she was sure that she knew what she was talking about.

"Thanks, Maxie." she said leaving to see if she could wiggle things the way she wanted them.

Robin and Elizabeth entered the boutique the next day while Maxie was helping Sam find a dress that wouldn't show the baby too much.

"I need a dress." she told Maxie. "In pink."

"Pink really isn't your color, purples or even some reds would work better." said the sales clerk critically. Maxie went to the racks and found several dresses that she thought might work for Elizabeth and got a couple for her cousin as well. After trying them all on, Elizabeth didn't think that any of them were what she wanted nor were any of them right for Emily.

Walking back into the main part of the store, she saw a moss green dress and sighed when she saw no price tag. She might have that trust, but didn't feel right spending it on a dress that probably cost more than her car.

Seeing Sam, she braced herself for another attack and was suspicious when all she got was a cordial hello and told that the dress she had been looking at would look great on her.

Maxie came over with a dress in a soft blush, and before even reaching the two heard Elizabeth saying "Maxie that dress is perfect. What size is it."

Realizing it would fit Emily just right, she said "I will take it and I need a pair of heels, not that high though." Nik wasn't too much taller than Em.

Sam noted the style and color as she went to pay for her own dress with Sonny's credit card. Maxie might be right about Jason, but that didn't mean that Sam still wouldn't hedge her bet by helping Lucky Spencer get back with his wife.

Once the dress was wrapped up, Maxie asked Elizabeth if she wanted to try on the green washed silk. "We have to wear red, pink or white to the gala but you might be able to wear it later."

Trying it on, Elizabeth saw that it fit her like a glove but was a little long.

Maxie was disappointed, she could use the commission on the dress but the hem wasn't the sort that could be trimmed up.

"Maxie do you have any heels that might work with it?" asked Elizabeth as she turned in front of the mirror.

"Four inch ones." she said doubtfully going to get them. Showing them to her cousin and Elizabeth. "They are a little high."

"Good thing I spent time learning to wear shoes like that while working for Deception." said Elizabeth when she saw how well they matched. Walking a bit, she saw that they were comfortable and decided to get the outfit. "Good thing I already have my dress for the gala."

Maxie looked between the green and the blush dresses confused. When Elizabeth asked her to put them in separate garment bags, she just shrugged and did as asked.

The next morning Johnny entered GH looking for the guard he had assigned to Elizabeth when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Turning he saw the blond boy with the messy hair. "I don't know what you are up to, but stay away from Georgie."

"Go away, little boy." he said walking to find Elizabeth and the guard. Jason and he had been up most of the previous night dealing with what seemed to be a rash of attacks on Corinthos and Zachara shipping lanes.

Jason was furious that he was being dragged back in and Johnny was just sick of dealing with what he knew had to be the result of the Five Families doubts that he would take care of the Cuban when the time came.

Pulling the guard to the side, he updated him with the latest before approaching Elizabeth and asking for a minute.

"Sure, what can I do for you." she asked after sliding the last chart in it's correct slot.

"I was hoping to hire you." he said awkwardly.

"Why do you need a nurse?" she asked.

"As a painter. My father at one point had hired someone to paint my mother's portrait. It never went any further than an outline before he threw the man off the estate. I have some old photos and that sketch, I was hoping you could do something with them."

"Johnny, I am strictly an amateur and don't know..."

"Could you at least take a look?" he asked. When she had doubtfully given her consent she had to laugh when his phone rang. He showed her the screen and grinned wickedly saying into the phone. "I am rather busy with a beautiful nurse right now, can you call back later, I need to get my temperature taken."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth went back to work, listening to the young man chuckling softly at whatever Jason had replied. When his back stiffened and he seemed to tense, Elizabeth sighed, no bike ride tonight.

On his way out, Johnny was looking down as he sent a text and crashed into a body. Without even looking up, he knew damn well who it was.

"What is it with you?" Georgie asked as she brushed off her clothes. "Do you ever pay attention where you are going?"

"What a surprise, the shrew showed up today." he said leaning on the door sill. "So I heard you dumped the dweeb, who is next in your list of victims of love?"

Her eyes narrowing, Georgie thought about it and then leaned in placing her hands on his narrow hips and moved in until she was inches away from his lips and with a smirk kissed softly on him on the lips him then pulled back saying "Most definitely not you, the brown eyes and curly hair remind me of my friends yapping poodle."

She spun in a pirouette that would have made her ballet teacher from when she was a kid proud and walked away happy for once to get the last word.

"Crazy woman, she is a crazy, weird, oddball... smart, sweet and hot as hell." he admitted then banging his head against the wall groaned. "You know better, get yourself under control Zachara."

Jason finished helping Johnny then went to confront Sonny. This time the trouble had come from his old partner. Slipping onto the estate, he saw all new guards. Once past them, he entered the study and greeted his former friend. "I warned you, I told you that they wouldn't stop after one shipment. This time they tried to bring in drugs, there is a truckload of heroin at the bottom of the harbor."

Sonny looked up and then held his head in his hands. "I know, I tried to stop them. I refused to accept the shipment, but they own me. They have me on record accepting the bio-toxins."

Jason froze then asked "You had already accepted a shipment, there was more than one of those briefcases in town."

"Yes." he admitted. "What am I going to do?"

Jason swore, then told his former boss, "The families had already refused to help, Zachara and Alcazar turned them down, what was the real reason you accepted the shipment."

"We were weak, you were gone and Elizabeth Webber wouldn't ..." he said standing and shouting at Jason.

"This is not Elizabeth's fault, Sonny. You know that, but you keep trying to blame her, things were happening long before my supposed death. What did you do?"

When Sonny started protesting, Jason saw the guilt and through the lies the older man was saying. "NOW! I WOULD STOP LYING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

Looking at the younger man he had taken under his wing and taught everything he knew, the man he had let marry his sister and said coldly. "Nothing, I did nothing. You have no idea what was going on..."

Walking to the French doors, Jason looked scathingly at the wrecked man and said "When you decide to tell me the truth, you had better hope that is still time to fix this. Because if one innocent person gets hurt because of this, how will you live with yourself?"

"See unlike you, I don't try to rescue the world. I am able to sleep well at night knowing that they have all made choices that brought them to that moment."

Jason shook his head and said "True and you just made yours." with that Jason slipped back out and called Johnny. "Have your geek set up the bugs."

"It will be taken care of tonight." he said before hanging up. Johnny took care of business and went back to the locked trunk and gathered more of the photos, his heart aching at how pretty and young his mother had been at her death.

Tomorrow was this gala at the Metrocourt and he wanted to be occupied, otherwise he would make an even bigger mistake than he already had. The girl was getting under his skin, worming her way to places that had been cold and dark for a very long time.

First it had been Morgan's woman and her son, Elizabeth and Cameron drew him in for some unknown reason, but that he was able to compartmentalize, the girl on the other hand, wouldn't stay where he put her.

Hearing his phone buzz, Johnny saw that it was the computer kid and after listening to his spiel figured out that he had something. "Fine, I will be there in twenty minutes."

Entering Kelly's, he saw the vapid blond who was related to Elizabeth's ex and found himself at the center of her attention while the geek just stared and drooled. Keeping his face at ease, Johnny soon found himself agreeing to whatever it was she asked.

Just hoping it wasn't the chili, he took the offered coffee and wondered about the huge smile on her face. She had never been so happy to wait on him before, even when she had been flirting with him.

"Okay, I found a way to track your missing sibling. I put your DNA on the various government websites, hoping we get a hit. If the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, she should end up ..."

Johnny got what the geek was saying, but didn't want to know the specifics, he only wanted results. "What about the other thing?"

"I didn't feel right, but I told the stalwart mother of the maternal goddess that my employee was concerned about my use of such delightful delights."

"What are you talking about. Who is the Maternal goddess?" he asked getting annoyed when he saw the geek removing his beanie and beaming at someone walking in the door. Seeing Sam McCall meeting with Lucky Spencer, Johnny had a bad feeling about it.

He slipped the geek his payment and said "Stay away from goddesses until your assignment is done."

Once outside, Johnny moved in close enough to overhear what was being said and knew he had to be at the gala the next evening. Jason had plans with Elizabeth so he wouldn't be there and from the sounds of it whatever that twosome were up to, it was sure to happen at the Metrocourt.

Helena was soon back at the safe house, waiting for Sasha and her people to join her. She had overheard Lucky planning for a romantic evening with his ladylove and then seen Lulu at Kelly's with the young man, she had even heard their plans to attend the dance together.

Now she just had to take care of business, then she could get her revenge. Tomorrow night, the Spencer family would start to learn what it was like to lose their loved ones.

Luke, would suffer as his children slowly but surely destroyed themselves. That insipid Laura would be outted for the murderer she wasn't. Leaving Luke to feel guilt and horror at knowing his wife's mental state had been caused by his mistake.

Lucky, her once personal puppet would lose Elizabeth to the man he had always know he could never live up to. Jason Morgan would get a child with a woman that wasn't Carly Spencer, something that would eventually send the blond over the bend. Her mother would find that her former lover was responsible for the loss of life Helena had planned.

Lulu, the weak link of the family would find herself once again second best to a slip of girl.

Helena had one more goal and that was to prevent the extension of Alexis Davis' line. Sam McCall would lose another child, there was no way that she was going to allow that thing to be propagated as long as she was drawing breath.

When Sasha returned with her crew, Helena looked them over, seeing the young blond male, she invited him to stay awhile.

Logan knew that it wasn't a kind request but an order. When it was over, he went to shower, sick to his stomach at the idea of what he had just done. He had no idea that Helena had chosen him for his family ties and that she had plans for him.

Dawn was slowly rising in the sky the streaks of purple and pink bursting into view as Jason let himself into Elizabeth's house. Walking up the stairs, he smiled softly when he saw Cam asleep in his train room, kissing his forehead, Jason went to check on Elizabeth.

"I thought I heard you." she said from the doorway. Jason had on occasion used the third room for the last month. Usually they had spent the night talking, she sometimes got the feeling that he was frustrated with her, but she avoided the topic of their past. It hurt to much to recall the dreams she had once had.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind." he said going over to where she was standing. Jason stuck his hands in his jeans pockets to keep from touching the sleep softened skin in front of him.

"No, I couldn't sleep."

Pulling her into his arms, Jason just held her and then said "How about coming downstairs, I have a surprise for you."

"Breakfast?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, you greedy woman. Not food." he said holding her hand as they went down to the warm room. "Here, I wanted to give this to you now, since I know you have to be at that party this evening. Our ride will be too late."

Elizabeth opened the white box and pushed aside the tissue. "I know that you would have preferred red."

"Jason... it's beautiful." she said lifting the delicate bud vase in shades ranging from an ice blue that matched his eyes to a deep sapphire.

"One more thing." he said pulling the box over, he pulled out the second item. Opening it, Elizabeth found her original red glass whole again. Looking up in guilt, she saw his gently smile.

"I knew, it hurt, but I understood."

"Oh, Jason." she said wiping the tears, "Thank you."

Taking both items and placing them on the table, he pulled her into his arms and started to tell her what was in his heart when he heard a phone ringing. Mentally wishing it to perdition, he grimaced when Elizabeth said "It's the hospital, I have to answer it."

Listening to the on call doctor, she said "I will be right there."

Hugging Jason, she asked if they could talk later. "Lorenzo Alcazar is being rushed in, a clot ruptured in his brain."

"Do you want me to bring Cameron to daycare." he asked when he saw she was going to wake the little boy. "Or better yet, I could keep him until this evening."

Stopping, she grimaced as she recalled he was going to be at the Quartermaines that evening. "Actually, could you bring him over to the mansion, Spencer and he are going to be staying there to the end of the gala. That way I would be able to spend the afternoon with him before Em and I get ready for this thing."

Jason agreed then when she had left to meet Robin and Patrick Drake, he went to get some sleep taking the monitor from Elizabeth's room. At least tonight, he would get the time alone with Elizabeth. Tonight he had every intention of telling her that he loved her and had for a very long time.

After she was finished being angry with him, he had made plans for dinner in one of the suites. Carly hadn't said a single annoying word when he had asked her to set it up for him. She had even been willing to help with the plan, but Jason had rejected her offer. It was important to him that it be his doing this, without help.

Lying down in the guest room, Jason woke up to curls tucked under his chin and a small body asleep on top of him. Pulling the blankets up over Cam, he felt his heart ache at the idea of finally getting to spend the rest of his life with the little boy's mom and hopefully being his dad.

Sam saw the geek and offered him a hundred bucks to break into the computer system at the Metrocourt. "I just want to set up something for my man, but I don't want to deal with the owner."

Spinelli couldn't take his eyes off the bounty in front of him in the low cut and tight shirt. Pulling his eye up with some diffuculty he told her he would take care of it for her. "Most maternal goddess, I would be honored to help you with anything."

Choking back her annoyance, Sam gave him the specifics like Lucky had wanted. Then he gave her a card to access the files. "This is just like the hotel managers, so be careful with it."

Sam just nodded and went to let Spencer know that all was well only to have him make a request for food. Getting into the basic system, Sam froze when she saw a name. Then read the requested items and just about danced her way to the garage.

She had to get home and change for when Jason called. Why else would he have a room at the hotel set up with everything from their first date.

Jax and Carly had enjoyed a romantic morning in bed then at the office where Jax was supervising the set up for the gala. Carly went to see Marty and said "The plans for the penthouse suite, scrap them. There will be outside catering and no roses."

"What about the owners suite? Did Mr. Cassidine request any changes?"

"Not yet, but the day is young." said Carly as she stopped scrolling through the reservations list. Seeing her cousin's name on the list, she ran the credit card and saw that he had somehow gotten the money for the executive suite. "Keep an eye on this one."

Marty nodded while Carly hesitated then called Jason, "Are you sure that Elizabeth is going to meet you?"

"Yes, why?" he asked annoyed with her.

"Lucky reserved a suite for tonight and we both know that there is no way he could afford it unless it was a very special occasion. White roses, champagne and a very expensive meal."

"Thanks for letting me know Carly, but Elizabeth and I made plans. Do me a favor, keep an eye out for him. He might be trying to pull something with Emily."

Hanging up the phone, Jason found the number in Elizabeth's address book and called Nik. Telling the Prince what he knew, they both agreed to keep an eye out for the off balance cop.

As people went about their day, planning for the romantic evening with a loved one, plotting to get back with their true loves, a woman was setting up her own plan. One that would bring two men to their knees, yet give them both everything that they had ever secretly dreamed of.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Metrocourt Robbery,

Part Une,

Carly knocked softly then entered the hotel suite to see Jason looking critically around him.

"What was so important, I had to tear myself away from my lunch to take care of?" she teased him.

"Is this in proportion?" he said showing her the table setup.

Carly's jaw dropped and stayed that way for a whole minute, she was speechless. Jason Morgan was worried about whether a table set up with what looked like fixtures from Kelly's was proportional? "Uh, it looks fine."

"CARLY, its really important!' he said looking at her annoyed.

"It's fine, Jason. Why are you so stressed about this. I don't get why the room here if you are going to make things look like Momma's diner."

Flushing he said "It was dancing with her there, that made me realize that what I wanted wasn't just friendship. That I wanted her to want to be dancing with me, not remembering Lucky."

"You should be glad that I am trying to be mature right now." she snapped as she realized he was recreating the night she saw him dancing with Elizabeth and had ended up sleeping with Sonny. Sighing, she said "Fine, well it looks right, but what is with the rest of the room?"

Looking around, Jason said with a soft smile, "The balcony is about a conversation we had one night a long time ago, a conversation that I screwed up because I was scared of losing her. The sofa and the plant are reminders of something else."

"That isn't a plant, Morgan, its a pine tree in a pot. You might want to reconsider the flowers." she said dryly. "Even Elizabeth Webber would rather have flowers that a miniature pine tree that I saw on your balcony covered in snow when you asked for help with this."

"That is our pine tree, mine and hers. We saved it." he said proudly never noticing the strange look she gave him.

"Well if you need anything else, let me know. Momma said the delivery boy will be bringing over the food in a little bit. Soup, a # 7 no onions and a burger. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind, I can have Andre whip you up something romantic in just a bit."

Looking around, Jason said "No, no this is perfect. Elizabeth isn't into the overly done stuff that you told me to do, it's not her, its not who we are together. She doesn't want ostentatious or gaudy, I don't feel I have to buy her love."

"In other words, she isn't Sam or Courtney." she said. Thinking back, she realized that she had taken Jason asking her for help as meaning he didn't know how to do romantic gestures, but looking around she finally got it. Jason's heart hadn't been into it. This showed who Jason really was, a man who could be romantic if for the right woman.

"I am sorry I hurt them, but I finally figured it out. Life isn't safe, neither is love." he said looking up without really seeing Carly as he worked out the rest of the evening in his head.

Wiping the tear out of the corner of her eye, Carly kissed his cheek and said "I am only sorry that instead of allowing you to live your life, I tried to run it. Who knows there might be a whole annoying passel of little kids running around calling me Aunt Carly and Muffin face and I might have made peace a long time ago."

Johnny saw the automated text from Spinelli and rolled his eyes annoyed with the spastic geek, he felt it was necessary to inform him of every single little breakthrough, but all Johnny wanted was to know who his sister was and where he could find her.

He was a little busy at the moment, maneuvering his way past the police officers. Seeing his target in front of him, he made a point of accidentally tripping over a nearby uniformed officer's feet and forcing Baldwin to drop what he was carrying. Switching envelopes, he was grateful when the Mayor and Ric Lansing distracted the man with the receding hairline.

"Mr. Zachara is there something I can help you with?" Turning to looked at the police commissioner and offer up his excuse, he swore when he ended up wearing what looked like a large milkshake.

"I am... oh it's you!" said the brunette with the foil in her hair and a kerchief covering it. Johnny rolled his eyes when her tone went from contrite to annoyed and suspicious when she realized who it was. "Did you follow me?"

"No, you highness." he said bowing while trying not to laugh. "I was following the frequency put out by the foils in your homemade antenna. You know, I really doubt that increases cell phone reception."

Turning to her father, Georgie slammed his dinner down on the desk in front of him and snapped "Next time Lucky Spencer pulls a disappearing act, don't call me to bring you food if this is what I have to put up with."

Turning to the annoying man, she snarked "Did your life of crime finally catch up with you, are you actually under arrest?"

"No handcuffs!" he said showing her his wrists. They usually bring you in wearing those when they arrest you. So are you going to explain the hair or am I going to have to wonder all the way home."

"Keep wondering, it might help you stay out of trouble." she snarled leaving the bullpen to head back to the hotel spa, she had five minutes before she had to get the foil off and wash her hair. The hairdresser had been furious that she had ran out in the middle and as it was was going to require a huge tip to placate him. She would love to get a hold of Lucky Spencer and slap him silly since it was thanks to his disappearing act she had had to run an early dinner down to her dad.

"As I asked before my daughter and you decided to reenact a moment from a Spencer and Tracy movie, why are you here?" As a father, Mac wasn't happy with the sexual tension between the mobster and his daughter but as a simple bystander he had to admit that the two of them were pretty amusing.

Thinking hard, Johnny shrugged then said "I forgot thanks to your daughter trying to drown me with a milkshake."

"Then since you have no business here, why don't you leave." he said glaring at the man wearing his mocha and caramel milkshake while wondering if ordering him to replace it would be considered accepting a bribe or restitution.

As the two sisters got dressed in the now empty shop, Maxie was trying to find out what had set Georgie off. Her sister kept mumbling something about klutzes and handcuffs. "Georgie, your highlights look great."

Instead of calming her down like she had hoped, Maxie had to back away from the glare that Georgie now had on her face as she was now mumbling about cell phone reception.

When her sister was standing in front of the mirror, Maxie gasped. Georgie had been keeping her dress quiet, saying it was something that Brook had found one while looking around. "When did you get boobs?"

Georgie flushed then looking down at the exposed flesh asked in dismay "Is it too much?"

"No, you look perfect." she said looking at the dress closer she said "Isn't that the dress Penelope Cruz wore to the Oscars?"

Looking down at the red heavy silk dress that fitted nicely through the top then flared out just below her hips, Georgie said "I don't know. When Brook sent it, I was a little worried about the bodice though."

"Don't be, but be glad Mac isn't here. While he was forced to accept that I grew up, even after your marriage, he still tends to think of you as his little girl, I think the idea of you having boobs would sent him over the parental edge."

Maxie had never noticed that her sister had filled out, with the loose clothes that barely qualified as style she would guess that most of Port Charles had noticed either. Looking at her sister standing there in the evening gown with her hair pulled up but loosely to show off her added color, Maxie couldn't help thinking out loud "Eat your heart out Dillon."

Giggling, they soon headed up to the ballroom, Maxie had wanted to be there early to see what everyone was wearing.

Sam was panicked as she left her apartment. One of the few workers there she was friendly with had called. She said a handsome man had been there looking for her and had asked to send her up to the top floor suites.

Once on her way, she called Sonny. "Jason and I are meeting tonight at the Metrocourt. Thank you for all your help, Sonny. I owe you one."

"Just enjoy yourself, the two of you deserve some alone time after all you have been through. In fact, get a hold of his phone and turn it off, that way Carly can't bother you. I promise I won't call." he said hanging up, relieved. The shipment was being transferred at the hotel this evening and with his former friend busy with Sam, Sonny should have clear sailing.

Sam was trying to call the hotel when she saw the flashing lights in her rear view mirror. Cursing she pulled over and rolled down the window. "What is the problem officer?"

"License and registration please." he asked then told her. "It is against the law in New York State to be driving while talking on the phone."

Sam waited pissed off as the man took his time writing her up then handing her the ticket said "Not even you are above the law. I don't care who you are married to."

Elizabeth and Emily were kissing the boys goodnight, when Cam touched her hair and said Mommy looks pretty.

"Oh, baby, thank you." she said kissing him then promising to be home before he woke up. "Now be good for Alice and Carol, okay?"

"Okay Mommy. Is Mr. Jason coming over for a sleepover tonight?"

Seeing Emily's sharp look, she said "Not tonight baby."

Once in the hallway, Emily tugged her arm dragging her back into her bedroom then teased "Are you holding out on me, Webber? Sleepovers at your house with my brother? When were you going to tell me"

"No, it's not what you think. Jason and I are friends, nothing more. He has helped me out a few times with Cameron since I can't leave him with grams and I hate to stick him in daycare all the time. He has stayed over in the guest room to help out."

"Yup, sure. My brother, Jason Morgan, Mary Poppins wannabe. Try and sell me another one. He is so into you." she chimed as they went down the stairs.

Seeing the sad expression in Elizabeth's eyes, Emily realized that whatever was going on, neither her brother or best friend had been honest with each other yet. Just how hard was it to say I love you and have for years? Honestly, if Nik and she could do it twice, why was it so hard for those two?

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Emily preened at the knocked out expression on Nik's face then pretended to be annoyed when he thanked Elizabeth for her help with the gown. "Hey what about me? I am the one filling out this very lovely creation."

"You'll do." he said then pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Shall we go?"

"One minute." said Monica from the doorway. Standing the two women in front of the fireplace, she snapped a picture, Emily in her barely pink strapless gown and Elizabeth in a ivory silk dress from the thirties looked like perfection.

Lulu entered the Metrocourt furious, she had lowered her standards and had asked out the young mobster only to be stood up. Seeing Dillon without Georgie standing next to the balcony doors, she went over hoping to talk to the filmmaker.

"Are you alone too?" he asked.

"Where is Georgie?" she asked.

"Over there." he said waving his hand. Lulu looked down at the dress she was wearing and then up at the sight in front of her and frowned. Georgie seemed to be talking to an older woman and laughing about something as the red head slowly motioned for her to turn and seemed to be impressed with something.

She consoled herself that she looked better in the dress than the dark haired girl. Looking back at Dillon who seemed to be intent on ignoring Georgie, she smirked, maybe, just maybe she could get back what should have been hers in the first place.

Helena was on her way to the safe house, once the vials and the two young women were procured, Sasha was going order their people to release a small dose into the air at the gala. She didn't want to kill anyone just yet. She just wanted them looking in the wrong direction. That was what Jerry Jacks was for.

As people milled between the lobby and the ballroom, Carly and Jax dealt with the various minor problems that kept cropping up. Seeing her cousin in the corner dressed in what had to be a rented tux, Carly let Milo know to keep an eye on him. "If you see him talking to Elizabeth Webber, take him down."

Nodding he went to discreetly track the officer, he observed him taking his third glass of champagne in fifteen minutes. When he saw the man's head turn as he followed a brunette wearing what looked like a sort of white dress, Milo moved in then backed away when he saw it was Morgan's sister.

Looking around, he saw Elizabeth Webber talking to Nik Cassidine and an older man. As he got closer, he saw her guard off to the side and went over to warn him about Spencer. "Who is that?"

Seeing the younger guard pointing he went through the list that Spinelli had given them said "Lee Baldwin, he is a member of the GH board."

"Wonder if he is related to Sc..." Milo got his answer when the lawyer walked up and drew the elder man off. On his way back to see what Spencer was up to, he overheard Scott complaining to his father that someone stole his invitation to this shindig and that he had had to pay fifty bucks to get in.

Alan and Monica were joking with Gail Baldwin and Edward when they saw Tracy and Luke entering arguing like usual. Seeing Spencer stop to greet his daughter, Monica was amused to see she was wearing a knock off of the dress Georgie Jones had on.

With the announcement that there would be a delay in starting the speeches, most were relieved at not having to sit for a little bit longer; meanwhile Robin had joined Nik and Elizabeth who were talking to hospital staff. "So where is Emily, I want to see her in the dress we picked out?"

"She ran to the powder room then was going to stop and see her parents." said Lainey admiring the way Jax was keeping the peace between Carly and Alexis Davis who were giving each other tense and phony smiles.

Nik looked around and saw that Emily wasn't with her parents and felt a bit uneasy. Turning to Elizabeth's guard he asked "Have you seen Emily?"

"Uh oh. Milo was keeping an eye on your brother, he said they were talking."

Nik thought about what Jason Morgan had said when he called and went to find out what was going on. If he found that Lucky had done anything to upset Em, brother or not he was going to hit him. Emily had made it plain that she wasn't interested and Nik was insulted on her behalf that Lucky was only interested now that it was over with Elizabeth.

Nik arrived with Milo and Max who had been informed of what was going on and pounded on the door when he heard the sound of something large crashing inside. Max ordered him to move then used his head of security key to get inside. When the door was opened, Nik stood in shock at what he saw.

Emily with her hair coming down and an empty bottle in her hand with Lucky unconscious on the floor, Nik went over and got him up saying "How dare you?"

"He is beyond answering." Emily said with a small laugh that turned into a hiccup as she kept herself from crying.

"What happened Miss Quartermaine?" asked Max as he took Spencer from Nik and tossed him onto a chair not caring when he slid out of it to the ground.

"He was too drunk to realize I wasn't Elizabeth. He kept giving me these." she said showing them the rings. "He said that they were getting married and that he knew she loved him. There was a lot of rambling."

"How could he afford this place?" asked Nik while pulling Emily into his arms, he looked around, expensive food and French champagne. Taking the rings, his eyes popped. The ring set was a five carat diamond. "How could he afford these rings, they are from the jewelry store downstairs."

"Let me check." said Max who called down and reached a furious Marty who was doing desk duty. "Wait, what was that number again?"

Pulling out the miniature notebook that he wrote everything down in he hung up then said to Nik. "That is impossible, I really doubt Mrs. Corinthos gave him her credit card, I didn't think Sam knew Lucky."

Nik had an idea and went over to his brother who was coming to. "Did Sam help you set this up?"

"She knows that Elizabeth and I have a permanent lock, she believes in us." he slurred before falling right back to sleep.

Walking away, Nik took Emily to the room where he planned to ask her to marry him later, grateful that the staff hadn't begun to prepare things for him and let her fix her hair.

"Go back to the ball, please. Milo will escort me when I am ready. Don't let Elizabeth know what happened beyond warning her what he is up to. I don't want her to feel guilty about Lucky."

Kissing his considerate and beautiful girlfriend, Nik went back to the gala, knowing she was right about Elizabeth.

Marty was working the lobby when he saw Sam McCall entering. "Glad you could bother to show up for work, though you are a little overdressed or rather under dressed for the occasion."

"Excuse me?" she said haughtily. "Who do you thi..."

"I think I am your boss, the person who scheduled you to work tonight. Now go find a uniform from someone and get busy. We have a lot of convention business checking in as well as guest for this gala to deal with."

Wanting to tell him to screw his job, she decided she couldn't bother wasting her time. Besides, this time tomorrow, she would be back home where she belonged. Agreeing to change, she went to the staff hallway then slipped into the penthouse express elevator using the manager's key that the geek had copied for her.

Emily was leaving the suite when she saw her brother making a call as he entered a room down the hall. "Jase?"

"Em, what are you doing here, I thought you would be downstairs."

As they discussed Lucky mess and Sam's possible part in it, she said to her brother "So can you tell me what is going on? And does it involve my best friend who seems to be under the mistaken idea that you have a new career as Mary Poppins in mind."

Sam entered the hallway and cursed. Her hair was a mess and she wanted it to be perfect for Jason. Hearing the sound of his voice, she listened as he asked someone who Mary Poppins was.

"A nanny." his sister replied. "So are you going to keep avoiding the question?"

Looking at her, he said "It has to be a secret, at least for tonight Em. So are you sure you can keep it to yourself? I don't want her to know for a little bit longer."

_Sam smiled at the idea he wanted to surprise her, that was so sweet!_

"Yes! I knew it; you are going to finally do what you should have a long time ago and make thing work with her this time."

_Stopping the primping of her hair, Sam wondered if he would ask her to wear her engagement ring again or if he would buy her a new one. She was leaning towards wanting a new one. Tugging a little on the bodice of her dress, she lowered it just a bit, liking the extra bit of flesh she had gained in her pregnancy._

"Yes. At least I plan on getting all of our misunderstandings straightened out, then letting her know that I love her and have for a very long time. That I want to adopt her son and be a family, like we should have been all along. I was a fool to let her leave the penthouse that night. If I hadn't been such a coward, who knows..." he let the sentence hang then looked at his sister.

_They would have been married by now. Now they were going to have to get Ric out of their lives. At least on paper Sonny was the father again, so he could sign the papers so that Jason could adopt her son and make him theirs._

"I know that you are happy but can you keep this quiet for now?" he asked knowing that she had a hard time keeping secrets from Elizabeth.

"Of course. Since you are here, I assume Carly helped."

"She tried." he said with an annoyed smile. "She just doesn't get it, I don't want that fake romance stuff that she considers so important, I don't want fancy dinners and roses and flashy jewelry that Carly has to pick out for me.. The roses especially they remind me too much of Spencer."

_Sam was a bit annoyed with that statement, he was going to have to work pretty hard before she would give in, those expensive gestures and a couple of nice pieces of jewelry ought to come with the very pretty apology he was going to owe her. Spencer, what does he had to do with roses, she liked roses, especially the white ones._

Hearing the chirp of her phone, Emily showed him that it was Elizabeth and laughed as he seemed to brighten even at the idea of her on the phone. After listening she said "Okay, okay Webber, I am on my way. Stop dancing with my man or else!"

_Sam couldn't help wishing Spencer well, everyone deserved to be as happy as Jason and she were going to be. Even Elizabeth Webber. She frowned a bit as she remembered the wills, one of the first things she was going to have to insist on was Jason getting a new will soon._

As his sister scurried away, Jason called down and let Elizabeth's guard know that he was coming down. "Tell her enough work, to come and play as soon as she is done." He knew that Elizabeth hadn't wanted to come tonight but was there to help support GH and be a presence for the Hardy/Webbers.

Sam took a deep breath and came around the corner with a large smile on her face, "Tell whoever that is to stop tracking me down, I am already here."

Jason looked at Sam confused then said "What are you doing here?"

"I know about the surprise Jason, I saw the reservation in the computer, the repeat of the first romantic meal we had together. The flowers petals that you wanted all over the room." She said moving closer, wanting him to know it was okay to touch her.

Looking at her, Jason was horrified to realize she had the wrong idea. "That was Carly's doing, not mine. Both times. The night with you and the mistake she made here. Sam, this isn't for you, I told you at Christmas time that I had no intention of getting back together with you and I meant it. I had plans with..."

Stumbling back in pain, she looked at him and said "No, you have to be lying, are you angry I ruined your surprise is that why you are doing this. Why else would you have the same dinner, the flowers at where I work. You wouldn't be that cruel to meet another woman here, I know you love me."

Looking at her, he sighed then said "Carly did the dinner, come to think of it, it must be some sort of standard thing for her, it was the same thing she set up when she wanted me to propose to Courtney. I remember because I wondered why she would chose something I really don't like."

"Why Jason if you aren't here to tell me you love me, why are you here?" she asked sure she could worm her way back using guilt. "You should recall how sensitive a pregnant woman is at a time like this. I mean you have to realize that with my being pregnant on Valentine's day it might be remind me of the night our daughter was created, our daughter that died before she could live, yet you expect me to believe this is a coincidence."

"Sam, how was I supposed to know that?" he asked exasperated with her trying to use her dead baby, yet again to get what she wanted.

"C'mon, you should remember that was the night of the hotel fire, Sonny and I slept together then came to the auction. Jax made quite a stink about it because it was the same night I slept with him."

Lifting his eyebrow, he said dryly "I'm sorry I didn't realize that you considered the night you slept with two men without condoms something to put in your scrapbook."

Sam slapped his face furious that he dare throw that up at her. "You know what that was about, we all thought we were going to die. Haven't you ever made the mistake of thinking it was love when it was lust as the result of adrenaline?"

Looking at her, he was reminded of who she was and snapped "Yes, that was pretty much our relationship. Loneliness and adrenaline that was mistaken for being more."

Crying Sam got on the arriving guest elevator and stopping the door from sliding "Someday, Jason Morgan you are going to regret this. I will make you pay for hurting me like. I will find out what you want the most and destroy it, I promise you that."

Georgie saw Lulu stomping over and looked back at the attorney who had just as if her father was coming. "No, he usually works so he can avoid these things."

Lulu crashed into the table in front of them tripping in her heels, then glared at Georgie, sure she knew something about her missing date.

Diane laughed then helped the girl wearing the same dress as the commissioner's daughter stand up. "Are you okay, Miss Spencer?"

"Do you know where that Johnny guy is? He agreed to come to the gala with me, then never showed up. WHERE IS HE?" she asked convinced that somehow Georgie was making a fool of her..

"No idea, I barely know the guy."

"Sure, I really believe that one." she snorted. "By the way, nice dress, let me guess Goodwill?"

Diane had spent some time listening to the two girls and seen them both on different occasions, so she knew that Georgie would just ignore Lulu, but she couldn't stand to have one of her favorite designers maligned. "Miss Jones is wearing a Cristabol Balenciaga original not a designer knockoff purchased at JC Penney."

Lulu flushed at the on target insult and turned to Georgie saying "So you finally saw the light and realized Dillon doesn't love you anymore."

"Unlike you who he never loved at all. Go find your date!" she said to the annoying girl.

Emily was on her way down to the lobby to meet Nik and Elizabeth when she ran into her mother, explaining her delay, she gave her the bare bones of the Lucky story as they walked over to where Alan was getting Edward's heart medication.

Seeing Jax talking to someone, they greeted the Australian who told the parking attendant to find out who had been playing pranks. "I was called down here, someone said my car had been hit and the police needed me to sign the report."

Seeing the head nurse walking out with the new heart surgeon Alan asked if there was a problem. "Mr. Ahmed is refusing to let anyone treat him. Since I speak Farsi, I am going to trying and reason with him. Drake is waiting for us to arrive so that he can come over to go on his date with Robin, so if I don't want to hear about this forever..."

"Go." said Alan in amused understanding.

Sam got off the elevator, swearing vengeance and seeing Carly decided to start with the blond. Stalking over, she had just reached the check-in desk when she heard the gunshots.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

Sam went to hide behind the counter, seeing the silent alarm, she hit it, then took out the manager card and went to slide it into the reading machine so that the police could see the camera's inside.

Instead of hitting 911 she hit 711, thereby locking down the hotel. Feeling a shadow, she looked up into the eyes of the man who was doing the talking. "Thank you, princess. You just did my hardest job for me."

"Now get up and join the rest of your fellow hostages." Sam moved around to the lobby and saw Marty and Carly sitting against the wall along with Milo. Luke and Tracy Quartermaine were sitting with Edward who looked terrible. Hearing footsteps, the man in charge saw Nik and three women, "What do we have here?"

"A trio of beauties and a prince. Sit down." he said roughly shoving the nearest of the women. Robin fell hands first onto the glass that had been shattered from the bullets. When Elizabeth tried to check it out, she said "Don't touch me."

"What do we have here, a little spat between my hostages. Let me make it clear, the only person allowed to give orders is me, now what is your problem with the very beautiful Miss Webber?"

Elizabeth froze when she realized he knew who she was but the hostage taker was soon the one swearing when Robin said "I didn't want her to touch me because I have HIV."

Turning to one of his men he said "#3 get her some rags, so that she can clean up her mess, a few more so that she doesn't infect anyone else. Afterwards Miss typhoid Mary, you can sit all by yourself in the corner, like a good girl, okay?"

Seeing Nik and a few others who knew her getting ready to protest, Robin just shook her head, trying to keep tempers from exploding. Hearing the sound of a high pitched male voice, the man in charge said "What do we have here?"

"He was wandering the halls, he claims to be looking for his boss, but won't tell me who that is." Said #4 as he shoved Spinelli down hard onto the sofa hugging his laptop to his chest.

"Got a few more boss and this one was wearing a weapon." he said pointing to Max who had his hotel security badge on and was holding onto his sore head. Alexis, Mike Corbin, a bruised up Miss Sneed and Scott were soon seated in a group by the centerpiece in the lobby.

"Where is the person you were supposed to find?" he asked mocking his people. "And where oh where is lucky #7?"

The only female among them went over and whispered into his ear, then backed away when he fired his weapon into the air. "Find a way to get in there, now. We have six hours. Now move it."

Robin soon had the blood cleaned up and was against the far wall when she saw Sonny easing around a corner, not wanting to draw attention to him, she quickly looked down. When she looked up again, she saw he was not there. Hoping he went to get help, she leaned against the wall mentally trying to figure out how much blood she would lose if they weren't rescued soon.

At the sound of the gunfire, the group coming in from the garage found themselves pressing against the carpet, terrified for their loved ones still in the ballroom. When the gate to the main part of the hotel came down, Jax swore softly then told the Quartermaine's to follow him.

Arriving outside, they saw the whole of the Port Charles Police and Fire Departments pulling up with Swat vehicles, guns, ladder and water tank trucks and suddenly a lot of press. "Mac what is going on?"

"I was hoping you would know the answer to that." he said to Jax. "What is the last thing you can tell about before the alarm went off?"

"Can't you check the camera's; that is what we installed them for." he pointed out.

"They aren't working. The silent alarm went off then everything went dark and an alarm sounded at the fire department." he said.

Hearing footsteps, he saw a few members of hotel staff. "It's a robbery, I saw a man in a mask go to the safe" "Two gunmen, I hid in the laundry hamper." "Black masks, large guns."

Emily looked at her parents and said softly. "Jason is in the hotel, he was going to set up a romantic evening with Elizabeth. I hope they are alright."

"Emily, did you see Lucky?" asked Cruz as he approached her while she was changing into medical gear at the EMS medic station getting set up. "He was supposed to be here."

"He is passed out in the Executive Suite, drunk." she said bluntly. "He isn't going to be any help to you."

Harper came out through the emergency exit with the last of the guests not trapped in the lobby. "Sir, we found Spencer. One of the doctors is taking him to the hospital to dry him out."

Jason had heard the gunshots and was working his way to the ballroom, arriving he saw no one there just a lot of broken glass. Hearing the sound of his phone ringing, he turned it on when he saw Elizabeth's name and just listened as he got an earful.

When he heard them saying they were looking for someone then one of the people mentioning the safe, he shut his eyes and leaned against the wall. Sonny had once joked about using the hotel safe to hide contraband. He had made it all sound like a good joke, but now Jason was afraid of what he had done.

Getting in as close as he could to the lobby, he took a quick count and then saw two shadows coming from another hallway. Seeing the usually locked computer room door open, he hid behind desk when the gunman shoved Sonny into the room and called someone over his ear piece.

They were soon joined by a man with a British accent that sounded too perfect to Jason.

"Well, Mr. Corinthos it seems we have quite the conundrum. My briefcase which you promised would be safe and easily accessed isn't accessible. Do you happen to have a good explanation for this?"

"I told you the first time, I have no idea of that pass code for the safe. You will just have to wait until it opens again. As for the briefcase, I don't trust you anymore than you do me, so you get that code when I get MY money."

"You might want to rethink that answer. See your pregnant wife, your father and your ex-wife are even as we speak sitting in the lobby terrified of their fate. Now I think a lesson is in order on what happens when you lie to me."

Jason didn't like the sound of that and went to follow them, only to find that they had locked the door. Swearing he feverishly worked until he got it open only to hear the sound of gunfire.

Stopping he gave a small prayer that everyone he cared about was okay, he took a quick look and saw the crazy bastard had shot the only man who could give him the .

"Now, Mr. Corinthos, I suggest your start remembering, before your loved ones get to see you die. Tick tock, Sonny."

Patrick Drake arrived at the hotel to see the flashing lights and rushed over to find out what was going on, just as Jason Morgan ran up to Mac and said "We have to talk, where is Lansing?"

"Stay out of police business, Morgan." said Ric from the command post vehicle door..

"We don't have time for this. Mac, Robin has glass in her hands, she is bleeding profusely. There appear to be eighteen hostages. Carly, Miss Sneed from GH. The hotel manager, Max and Milo Giametti. Some computer nerd, Nik Cassidine, Scott Baldwin, Edward, Tracy, Luke Spencer, Alexis, Sam and Mike Corbin. Maxie is in there, Mac. Along with Elizabeth, and they just shot Sonny. Two bullets in the stomach."

Patrick moved closer and asked Morgan about Robin's condition. "I have no new information. Elizabeth called my cell phone, what I know is what I managed to hear before they collected the phones."

"Did they know she had it on?"

"I don't think so." he admitted. Ric saw the fear in his face and debated, he had worked with Morgan before to protect Elizabeth and it looks like he would have to again. He looked at the hotel and knew that somehow this mess was going to get worse before it was resolved.

"How was Sam, is my baby doing alright?" That was another reason he would allow Morgan to stay, he had given him a file on Sam, oh it had come anonymously, but he had known right away where it had come from. What had started out as his sleeping with the woman to get one up on Morgan, had ended with Morgan being the one helping him.

"I have no idea." he told the man. He hadn't really been paying any attention, his mind of getting Elizabeth home to safety along with the others he cared about. Sam had been a quick glance the same way he would have reacted towards any pregnant woman. "She looked fine, but I couldn't say for sure."

Johnny had arrived late, having dealt with the theft of a large cache of weapons from Trevor's stash. Seeing Morgan surrounded by police he moved in to hear what was going on.

Looking around, he didn't seem to calm down, then seeing a bright red dress, he found himself breathing again, until he heard Lansing and Jason talking about Elizabeth. Feeling the vibration of his phone, he saw the call from Spinelli and realized he was getting streaming video.

"Morgan, take a look at this." he said showing the two men with him as well.

Spinelli might have turned over his phone, but the geek still had some kind of gadget that he was using to send them what was going on. Sonny looked terrible, Robin seemed isolated, and from the looks of things, the lead man seemed to have taken an interest in Elizabeth who was talking to him.

"We need to stop the bleeding."

"Are we talking Mary over there or Corinthos? Don't worry, I have no intention of letting the host of this party die."

Seeing her confusion, he laughed and turned to make sure all could hear him. "See, Mr. Corinthos over there, got greedy. When his partner walked away from the business, all restraint went away. He agreed to accept a shipment from my boss. A very small package worth fifty million dollars. All of you being held here are his guests. If he had done what my employer wanted, none of this would be happening."

Turning back to Elizabeth he mocked "Do you still want to save his sorry ass?"

Quietly she looked at Sonny and then thought about it, then said "Yes."

"So the angel of Port Charles, wants to save the big bad mobster. From what I understand he hasn't treated you kindly in years, yet you are willing to help him. Care to amuse us with the reason?"

"Because, no child deserves to grow up without his parents."

"Aw, how sweet! You do realize that if the positions were reversed he wouldn't help you if it meant saving himself?" asked the man in the mask.

"See that is the difference between men like Sonny and you and rest of us. We would do our best no matter who the person lying there injured was." she said.

Maxie Jones couldn't help snorting in disbelief. "So, Miss Jones, you disagree with Elizabeth?"

"I would leave his rear. Especially knowing he is the reason we are here." she said glaring at the man lying on the ground holding his bloody hand to his stomach.

"So, Mr. Corinthos, what is your opinion? Should I let the sweet ministering angel save your life?"

Startled, Elizabeth saw Sonny looking at her with shock in his coal black eyes and said "You are going to do what you want no matter what I say."

"True, okay, lets keep the game going, shall we. Let's take a vote. Do we save the godfather of Port Charles or do we save....." he looked around and smirked behind his mask. "...um, this could be fun.... so do we save the HIV patient or the man who can save the lives of the rest of you?

"Oh so helpful pregnant girl, you first. Your husband or Mary over there?"

Sam quickly replied Sonny, she needed his help with Ric. She barely knew Robin and the doctor had always acted a little uppity towards her.

Mike soon agreed, followed by Marty, Luke, Tracy, Max and Milo all thinking about the missing code..

Mac, Ric and the two mobsters watched, scared off what the man with the gun might do. Ric was thinking of the mother of his daughters and the new baby on the way. Mac kept looked up at Georgie wearing a blanket on her shoulders and praying his other two girls made it out alive.

Johnny kept looking at the now beeping cell phone and saw it was the program the geek had installed to give him updates on his sibling search. Turning it off, he concentrated on what had to be taken care of now. Those vials of bio-weapons that Sonny Corinthos was helping to transport could not be allowed to continue on their way.

Jason kept mentally promising to bring Elizabeth home to Cameron and hoping he could save the others he cared about inside, Carly, Robin and even Edward. They had no knowledge of just how dangerous it was to be in that lobby.

Moving closer, he was watching the other gunmen moving around and tensed up then swore long and loudly. "What the hell?"

Mac saw what he was pointing to and turned white. "That is plastik cord. What is going on in that lobby?"

Seeing the DA's confusion, Johnny softly said "That orange rope stuff is bomb making material, all you need is a fuse."

The gunmen moved around to Edward and asked "Okay old man, what is your choice"

"Robin." he said not even thinking about it. He was sure the police and or Jason would free them, Sonny could finally die for all he cared.

Scott looked at the man who had ruined his daughter and chose to save her old friend saying "Robin."

Maxie didn't even hesitate before saying her cousin's name. While Nik quickly followed.

Alexis couldn't help thinking how he was the father of her daughter. Then seeing the blood dripping and the chalky whiteness of Robin's skin; she said Robin.

"Okay, now it is the former Mrs. Corinthos turn. So who do you want to save?"

Carly looked at Sonny and then Robin who she had long hated. Robin wouldn't live without medical attention whereas Sonny had survived bullet wounds before. Thinking on the past, she then said "Robin."

Spinelli thought about it, he was sure he could crack whatever code was needed and Mr. Corinthos was not a nice person. "The girl with the bird name."

"Corinthos doesn't get a vote, so the Angel gets to decide, do we let the police have the godfather, knowing he has the code to save you and needs medical attention what do they say, oh yes. Stat! Or do you save your friend?"

Elizabeth looked at the twosome and said "Since I can't save both; Robin, but can we get some medical help for him so he stops bleeding."

"Okay, the tribe has spoken, Typhoid Mary goes home to live to see another day."

Turning to Gunman #1 he said "Get the police commissioner on the phone, I am sure he will be quite happy to learn his niece if not his daughter will be coming home tonight."

Mac answered the phone on the first ring and pretended ignorance while sweating at the idea of the bomb. Getting the message, he asked if he could send in medical personal to look at Sonny.

Looking at Elizabeth, he gave a cruel grin and said "I don't think so, see I have a very helpful and quite beautiful angel of Mercy right here. Now have your people set the kit on the front door, we will be sending out the bird girl.|

Looking around, he said "Okay, who wants to help the sick girl to the door. You and you."

Pointing at Scott and Luke, he handcuffed them together and said "Don't think about running."

Scott saw Robin wrap more cloth around her arms and then scooping it off the chair gave her his suit jacket, so that they could help her up without touching her bleeding arms. Seeing the guards following Luke said softly "When you get out, give my regards to your boyfriend, Lucas, his mother was once my ex-fiancée."

Not sure of what he was saying, she was soon at the door and collapsed as when they forced the men to release her. Patrick had pulled on medical gloves and sprinted over to get her while Jason was suiting up to go in against Mac's protests.

Seeing Robin was unconscious, Patrick got her on a gurney and with the help of Monica Quartermaine soon had an IV attached as the ambulance rushed off. Ric was watching the screen when they saw the medical equipment kit dropped at Elizabeth' s feet.

"Okay, lets play another game." said James Craig.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Helena, my life wasn't ruined.

Chapter 10

Metrocourt Hostage Situation

Part duex

Patrick was working to sew up the wounds on Robin's wrists and hands. She had severed an artery and was receiving her second blood transfusion since arriving.

Entering the room to check up on the young doctor, Monica said "Her uncle just called, he needs to know the minute she wakes up."

Turning and snarling at the head of surgery, he knew he was overreacting but still said "He can wait."

"I get what your problem is, but there are seventeen more people still being held and several of them are the reason she is here getting taken care of."

"Mo-ni-monica is right." said the groggy woman coming to. "Can you call my uncle. If I pass out again could you please repeat this to him word for word."

Grabbing a pen and paper, Monica waited while she took a quick sip of water. "Okay, when we were leaving Spencer said _**When you get out give my regards to your boyfriend, Lucas. His mother was once my ex-fiancée."**_

Her eyes widening, Monica went to call Mac who just crinkled his eyes and looked over at Morgan. He had suspected that this was about the mob, but now had doubts. Turning to Lansing he said "I am sending an officer to bring Bobbie Jones here."

Luke just stared waiting for his chance. He was sure that the man talking was his sister's ex-fiancée. Jerry Jacks, had liked to play games and as a man who loved to play around with accents, he was able to hear the slight Australian lilt beneath the British upper crust accent he was affecting.

"Now who shall be the lucky participant helping our own personal angel of Mercy play doctor. Should it be the man's former guard who is in love with his ex-wife? Raise your hand if it should be Max Giambetti?!"

Looking around, he saw no takers, then moved on. "What about our little computer geek?"

"No one? ....No, still no takers, okay the geek can sit quietly."

Looking around, he sneered and said "No, not you." to Milo, he didn't know the woman who was looking around like something smelled, so he moved on to the next person. Alexis.

"So Miss Davis, do you want to help save the father of your daughter and your son-in-law, how does that work? Does your younger daughter alternate between visits to daddy and sis or does he send his wife away to spend time with her sister?" Alexis just glared, not knowing he enjoyed the way she seemed to look at her daughter with loathing and Sonny like he was something stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

"Okay folks, since it looks like Miss Davis won't be saving her baby's daddy how about her precious first born?"

"No, I'm scared of blood and I might pass out." said Sam as she pressed back against the wall.

Sighing heavily he said "So sweet Sam is scared of a little blood. It really must have made it difficult when you covered up murdering your late husband Mr. Monroe. Oh that right, you claimed he was trying to rape you after beating you when you shot him."

Everyone turned to stare at Sam while Spinelli got the courage to stand and said "Leave her alone!" In exchange he found himself hit in the stomach with the butt of one of the automatic rifles.

"Me thinks the little boy has a crush on the pregnant woman. Look kid ask Morgan, Jax or even Corinthos over there, other than the inflatable fun bags, she really isn't good to sleep with. Even the over-sized life preservers get as boring as the rest of her after a while." Jerry had gotten Jax drunk one night after learning about the baby, he had admitted things that his brother would rather not know about his sex life.

"You have no right to talk about the Godd..." He gasped between the pain, and found himself on he business end of the shiny black gun. He didn't think he would ever be able to play POV games again.

"Please, she has been had by more men than you have had birthdays." with that he moved on to his next contestant working his way to doing what Helena wanted.

"So Miss Jones, do you want to save the gangster so that you can live or are you to scared of the sight of blood?"

"I volunteer at a hospital, what do you think?" She stated leaving it to him how he took the remark.

"I think you are too willing, so I think I will find someone else. Tracy Quartermaine, you are the next contestant on our little show, DO you think you have what it takes to save the gangster's life?"

Ignoring him, she never saw his smile as he turned to Luke Spencer, "What about you, will you help save the life of the man you gave everything to?"

Turning to the room at a whole he said "Corinthos made his name taking out Frank Smith. Shall we all give a round of applause to the man who really did....No?... Okay how about Mr. Scott Baldwin, esq over there, see he killed a man and let the love of his life go insane thinking she was responsible."

Looking at a furious Luke he said with a wry smile, "Your wife didn't kill R... my oh my, I think we have a winner. Let see how the angel of Mercy deals with working with that man who killed her uncle. See Baldwin killed Rick Webber then let Laura Spencer take the blame."

Seeing everyone looking, Scott said "He is lying."

"You ...." The leader grinned as Spencer lost it and attacked Scott to whom he was still handcuffed to. He let them go at it for a few minutes then fired his weapon into the air. Max counted, even in a standard 9mm the man had to be running out of bullets.

"Okay, now that that is over, remove the cuffs from the men and make sure to attach them to someone else."

Elizabeth watched as Sonny hit the ground, then Carly stood and said "Look, you have wasted enough of our time, why don't you just let her take care of him."

Carly didn't get why her statement seemed to enrage the man, but she found herself dragged off to an empty room and tied to a chair with Miss Sneed as he made obscure remarks that made no sense about her husband, her ex and Jason..

Bobbie had just arrived back from a day visiting Lucas when she found herself ordered down to the Metrocourt. The officer gave her a quick rundown, gunmen in lobby with hostages.

Seeing Jason Morgan standing there talking to Mac shook her but when they asked their question, she sat down and laughed ironically. Seeing the looks she was getting she said "Where do I start. There was Noah Drake, Roy De Luca, Jake Meyers, Joe Kelly and of course Jerry Jacks."

Mac looked back at the screen then called Jax over. "Tell me again why you were in the garage?"

Hearing his story, Mac didn't want to believe the possibility and had the Aussie listen to the audio tapes. "Is that your brother? Bobbie is that Jerry?"

Listening closely, they said "No."

"Are you sure, Luke seems to believe it is."

"No, Jerry is in Bali." said Jax sure of it. His brother has called him from a nightclub there earlier that day.

Bobbie now wasn't sure. The accent was wrong, but she knew that Luke's instincts were usually right. "I can't be certain."

Ric saw that Morgan was growing impatient but it turned to terror for both of them when they saw Elizabeth operating on Sonny with a gun to her forehead. "What the hell just happened there?"

The man in the communications truck said "We just lost audio, but the last transmission had the leader losing it when he came back from wherever he dragged off the blond and the hospital administrator."

Jerry didn't know what to do, Sasha's call made it plain that he was to move things along quicker now. Just as he returned he saw the photo on his brother's desk and smashed it. Why the hell couldn't Jax stay away from the Spencers?"

Returning he knew he needed the code to get into the briefcase and to get to the briefcase he needed to get into the safe. Thinking on it, he knew his best hope was for the police to cut the power since he hadn't counted on the fire safe procedures to kick in.

.

Looking around, he debated what hostage to use to make that happen. But before he could he saw Sonny on the ground and one of his people pointing a gun at Elizabeth Webber's head as she worked on Corinthos.

"Sonny, I have to roll you, I need to see if there is an exit wound."

While the pretty young thing worked on the mobster, the gunmen milled around, restless and making the hostages nervous the longer the situation went on. Hearing Sonny coughing, Sam started mumbling to herself about letting a nurse operate, not having the brains to keep her mouth shut and not draw attention to herself.

"So sweet Sam has a problem with the angel of Mercy operating on her husband. Do you want him to die leaving you all those dirty millions or is it the surgeon you object to?"

"He needs a real doctor." she sneered. "Not a nurse who is scared of her own shadow."

"My oh my; Miss Webber, she really doesn't know you at all, does she?" asked the leader. "See I know a little about the young woman and trust me, she is a lot stronger than her milk and honey looks project."

Sam just needed to get out of here, she couldn't stand it any longer. Looking down, she hid a smile then decided to fake having pains. First pretending to wince, she decided to ask for water. "May I have a drink of water?"

"No!" said the leader annoyed with the woman.

Looking up, Elizabeth saw one of Sam's fake winces and believed it to be true. "If you don't want to have to deal with her in labor, you might want to get her water. She looks dehydrated."

"Fine, the prince and Miss Jones come here."

Attached with cuffs, they were ordered to get water for Sam. Returning Maxie gave her the bottle, feeling sorry for the woman.

Sam whispered thanks then a few minutes later, realized she wasn't faking. She really did feel like she was in labor. Breathing slowly and counting to herself, she felt a tinge just as Elizabeth finished sewing up Sonny.

"So now that our Angel of Mercy is done, we can move on. How long until he is conscious?"

"I don't know." she said looking worried at the man on the ground. "He lost a lot of blood and ...."

The gunman behind her said "Wrong answer." then looked at the leader who ordered her taken off. Elizabeth found herself tied up in the same room as Carly while Miss Sneed was returned to the lobby.

"How is Sonny? Did he give them the code?" asked Carly, she was sick with worry, Jax was missing and she was sure her sons had to have seen television coverage of this. She also knew how stubborn her ex was and was concerned that in his present mental condition he might make matters worse, getting them all killed.

"No, he hasn't woken up yet." she said looking around. Then after a few minutes silence she said "I had my phone on, Jason knows."

Carly thought about what he had been planning a couple of hours ago and said "He will come, he won't leave you here."

"He will come for all of us. It's what he does." she said gently while knowing he cared about her, she was well aware that his first priority would be Sonny and Carly.

"What is going on out there?"

Telling her about Sam feeling sick and adding that the gunmen seemed tenser than before, she said "Something is up, I can feel it."

Mac almost wished they didn't have picture without audio it was a terrifying tableau that got worse when Spencer suddenly got up and ripped the mask off of the leader. Seeing Spencer's shock and surprise, Mac saw the man's face and eliminated Jerry Jacks as the leader.

Hearing Jax's sigh of relief, Jason knew that he hadn't been as sure of his brother as he had been acting. Slipping off with Johnny, he said "We have to get in there, before they make the mistake of opening that briefcase. I hope I'm wrong, but what if..."

Spinelli overheard what was being said between the Leader and the woman he called #1 and deliberated with himself then looking at the pregnant woman, he said after a cough, "I can do it."

"Shut up kid." he was told.

"No, I can hack into the safe, but I want something in exchange."

Moving in closer, the leader got a whiff of him and said "What, drugs?"

Looking at the goddess who looked in pain, he said "She goes free."

"I don't think so, I think sweet pregnant Sam over there might be worth a lot as a hostage. See the police don't like to endanger pregnant women and don't like them being killed because of their mistakes."

Tracy scoffed then said "Oh, please, that one has more warrants out for her arrest than undoubtedly any of you."

Turning to the older woman, he said "Tell me more, why do you hate our little mama?"

Tracy got her voice and gave it full throttle, telling of her many marriages and divorces, which Jerry knew about from researching her when he had thought she was carrying Jax's kid.

She told about the lies since coming to PC but when she got to the girl sleeping with Ric, Jerry turned to Alexis and laughing said "She has slept with the fathers of both of your younger daughter's, how Jerry Springer."

Looking back at the geek, then at Sam he decided she was more trouble than she was worth. "Fine, but you get to work, if you can't show me some progress in an hour, she dies. So think on it, at least half of the emergency code for the safe so that she can walk out of here, or she dies in an hour."

Jerry saw the geek knew his stuff, so he ordered one his more technically proficient men to watch him, then ordered another to take Sam to the room with Carly and Elizabeth. "Have the little nurse keep an eye on her, but watch them, closely. Miss Milk and Honey is a lot more dangerous than she looks, take #6 with you."

Sam would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been in pain, yeah right, Elizabeth Webber, danger chick. This guy was nuts. Once they were in the small room, Elizabeth was untied and told to check on Sam.

Talking her pulse and suggesting she try to even out her breathing, Elizabeth grabbed a bottle of water from the small refrigerator in the room and told her to take small sips.

When she asked if her baby was okay, Carly scoffed, aware that the kid's was a bargaining chip and future access to a large bank account. Sam started to smart off to Carly when someone came and told them to bring the pregnant girl back to the lobby.

Elizabeth made a point of walking over to the desk and tossing down the wet towel she had been using to wipe down Sam's brow to cover grabbing the small cell phone on the desk.

Ordering Elizabeth back, they missed her slipping the cell phone into her bodice as she seemed to be fixing her hair. Sam just snorted, only a miss prissy like Elizabeth would worry about her hair in the middle of a crisis. Soon tied back to back with Carly, she asked the blond to help her get loose.

"Why so we can wander around the room waiting for them to come back?"

"Carly, I need you to just help me get my hands free, for once, could you just trust me!"

In the communications van, they saw Sam being dragged roughly back to the lobby then words between the geek and the leader. Sam was coming to the front door and shoved out of it. Harper and Ric went to help her while Johnny and Jason quickly discussed their plan.

Walking over they heard Mac questioning Sam while the doctors checked her over then told her she was having false labor pains and only needed to rest now that her blood pressure was going down. "Can you tell us what is going on in there?

Looking at Jason, Sam decided to remind him what he tossed away. In her version she had heroically risked her life to save her baby and those she cared about. She told Mac that the others had stupidly rescued a woman who was going to die anyway instead of saving Sonny who could save them, forgetting that Mac was Robin's uncle. Then her story really changed from what had actually happened.

Ric could barely keep from laughing as she went on to say that she had saved her husband, that she had been dragged off for telling the leaders the truth, that she had been sent out because she had been heroically annoying the leader.

Realizing all they were getting was Sam's skewered version, Mac told her that they still had access to one camera inside and did she really want to stick to her lies?

Turning red, Sam didn't know they didn't have audio so she told a story a little closer to the truth telling them that the leader seemed to know names and faces of the hostages but had gotten personalities wrong.

Mac went back and forth then asked "What do you mean?

"He treats Luke Spencer like he could be an actual threat," she scoffed "same with Elizabeth Webber, his attitude towards Sonny says he isn't worried about retaliation."

Hearing her dismissive attitude in regards to Elizabeth, Ric felt something connect in his mind at the same time it connected for Mac and Jason as well. "Do you know of anyone that hates Luke Spencer yet respects the man's abilities?"

Mac and Jason looked at one another, then at the rest of the crowd, calling out to Emily, Jason asked if Nik had heard from Helena in a while.

"Not since she escaped from that Canadian prison he stuck her in, why?" Her eyes widening, she looked at the hotel and said "Is she behind this?"

Sam saw them walking away from her, wanting to know what was going on, she followed as they told Emily what seemed to be going on.

"Your right, if it is Helena, she would make her people consider Elizabeth a threat after getting that very big shiny rock away from her."

Inside, Spinelli slipped in some code, hoping to get it past the man standing at his shoulder, then sweating he went back to breaking into the safe.

Outside, the man in the communications truck said "We have cameras, not the ones in the lobby, but the rest of the hotel."

"How?" asked Mac.

"I have no idea, but I called our tech people, maybe they can do something with it."

Mac looked at Morgan then said "That kid who used to work for you, get him here."

Morgan explained that Stan who had quit working for Sonny last fall and was now working at GH.

Alice was watching the news when the phone rang and Emily told her that several guards were coming over to protect Cameron and Spencer. "One of them is going to give a code, "Crusher."

'I will be watching for them, Miss Emily. I will pray that Mr. Edward and the rest of the family make it out fine."

"Thank you, Alice." she said before turning to the men.

Emily saw the man with Jason getting a call on his phone and saw him gesturing to her brother so she moved in closer herself. "Elizabeth's guard just woke up at the hospital. He was hit on the head with one of the falling gates. He said that they made a point of grabbing Elizabeth when she was checking on him and they were looking for another girl."

"Who?" he asked sure that if it was Helena his sister was in danger.

"He didn't know, but he did say that they had a photo on them." Sam kept out of sight, not wanting Ric to force her to go to GH, she wanted to be close to Jason, not out out love, but because she wanted to know who the mystery woman was.

Laura Spencer had seen the news about violence in America and was about to turn it off when she saw the banner across the bottom of the screen and sat down shocked as she saw Bobbie standing outside what looked like her daughter's hotel.

Going to her cell, she quickly called her former sister-in-law and begged to know what was going on.

"Luke, Nik and Carly along with Elizabeth a trapped inside, as for Lucky he is at GH still drying out. He seemed to have gotten a little drunk at the gala. But, Laura, Lulu was supposed to be there, but no one can find her. All the police know is that this is a robbery of some sort. At first they thought Jerry Jacks was involved, now it looks like it might have a connection to Helena."

"I will be on the first plane out."

Lorenzo was watching the news, wishing he knew why it was so important to figure this out. He just couldn't seem to get it straight in his head. Seeing the woman who was his wife looking terrified, he wished he could offer something other than platitudes, but nothing was making sense in his own mind.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, he saw a man weaving his way into the room. "I know you, I know your kind, how are you involved in this mess. What did you do, Alcazar?" shouted Lucky as he got inches away from Lorenzo. "You, youse, youse are unter aawrest."

As Luke's drunk son passed out on top of her husband, Skye saw an annoyed Dr. Drake entering along with an orderly. Once they had him out of the room he came back and asked if he really did know what was going on.

Skye saw Monica entering looking exhausted and said "We do know something but not anything that will help. Someone contacted my husband last year to act as a middle man. Lorenzo has been out of that life for a while. Then they killed Diego because he refused to get involved."

Seeing her father in the doorway gasp, she said "Then Lorenzo was shot and couldn't remember whatever it is that is so important about this whole thing. Jason stopped the second half of the shipment, but someone got part of it through."

Jason and Johnny took a chance to get inside, as Ric and Mac set up the press conference as coverage. Mac hadn't been thrilled with the idea of them going in, but when his brother had confirmed that a Russian military grade version of plastik was missing, he knew they didn't have time to argue.

Ric knew he had to deal with Sam, so she would stop following her ex-lover and managed to get the medics to insist she go to the hospital, it was clear she wanted to refuse but there was too much press here for her to ignore the order and still look good.

Looking at the young man with him, Jason asked if he was up to this.

"Being the good guy, no. I have hives from being that close to the police without an attorney for that long." he said entering the building through the side door. Once inside, they disarms the various bombs they came across, then were stopped when they found a small group of people hidden in a room.

After convincing them they were the good guys, Johnny led them back to the hidden door and soon sent them on their way to the police before rejoining Jason who was using the welding tools on the gate so they could get the hostages out.

"Got it." he said before they went to find the next bomb. Feeling a buzzing, Jason answered the phone "What?"

"Jason?" Hearing Elizabeth's voice, he followed her directions to the room while listening to her explanation about the phone and knocked out the guard outside the door. Johnny changed into his black clothes while Jason rushed into the room.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms. Looking up he saw that Carly was holding her wrist. "What happened to you?"

"The only way through the ropes, was to twist my wrist." she said. "What is going on out there?"

Giving them an update, he asked why were they pulled out of the lobby.

"I don't know. The leader was mad that I couldn't give him a definite time for Sonny to awake but it was strange the way it happened."

"Same here, he made a comment about how would my husband feel about my concern for Sonny." she said.

"They thought the leader was Jerry Jacks for a while, but since it isn't, I have no idea. We have to get you out of here."

"You can't. He will kill everyone in that room. We were just trying to figure out a way to tie ourselves back up."

"NO!" he said "We are getting you out of here." Jason looked into Elizabeth's stubborn eyes and was going to argue when Johnny poked his head it and said "Leader wants #6 to bring back Elizabeth."

Seeing Jason's fear, Elizabeth touched his hand saying. "I will be okay."

"You don't know that, he has the entire lobby lined with plastik." He pointed out pulling her into his arms, worried that he was going to fail.

"Morgan, we have to go now." Called out Johnny as he entered the room.

"Then I am going with her. You get Carly out of here."

"Fine." he said changing clothes with Jason. Handing him the mask, Johnny said to "Elizabeth, be careful."

"You too." she said with a smile. "Carly, good luck."

"I'm not so sure I should go." she said. "I might be of some help if we have to find that code of Sonny's. Besides, I am one of the few that knows the code to get past that door."

"They can't open that briefcase, Carly. There are toxic chemicals in it. No matter what, don't let that happen." He told her before closing his eyes to pray then pulling on the face mask, grabbing Elizabeth's arm he pulled her out into the hall just in the nick of time. Seeing the two men in masks coming, he indicated, the wrong hallway saying. "The blond escaped. This one was tied up when I got back to the room."

Rushing towards the pool area, they missed seeing Johnny and Carly exiting the area. Once at the emergency door, Johnny said "Go to the police commissioner, let him know that Morgan and I were able to dismantle part of the bombs.

Jerry was relieved when the geek got the code, now he just had to set their escape into motion and grab the case. He felt bad that his brother's hotel had to come down, but he knew Jax had insurance and if a few of Port Charles elite died as long as it wasn't Jax, he truly didn't care.

Telling his people to get ready, he saw that #6 was checking on the bombs now that he had returned with Miss Webber. Looking at the woman, he would regret her death, she had almost given his brother Jax, the one thing he had always wanted a family.

He was thinking about taking her with them, but knew of her connections to Jason Morgan and that the former enforcer had always had strong feelings for the Webber girl.

Hearing his phone ringing, he listened to Sasha then turned to #1 and said "The rest of the plan was successful, get things going. Have #2 and #5 ready to move our hostages if need be, call back the two men chasing our escapee, she is long gone."

Taking the geek by the arm, he had another one of the gunmen lead him to the safe and ordered him to open it. Spinelli was shaking when he put in the code and the door groaned and popped open. Jerry laughed at the picture he found inside. "#7, it looks like you were kept well occupied during the long stay. Who is your friend?"

Spinelli closed his eyes as the blond waitress from the diner finished getting dressed. Hearing the Leader laugh when he found out who the blond was, he said "Funny, you look like your mother, but you have your father's morals. Okay, #4 take the blond and the geek back to the lobby, then handcuff them to each other."

Turning to #7 he said "Did you get it?"

"Right here." Logan said showing him the briefcase.

"What about the mobster's payment?" he asked with a slow grin. "I doubt he will live long enough to spend it so we might as well take it with us."

Showing him the case of diamonds, Logan saw the shadow and then the so called leader shot in the back. The person standing there said "Well?"

"Diamonds, check, Seduction of Lesley Lu Spencer, check. Not so fatal chemicals, check."

"Okay, leave the real thing here in the safe, then take the fake one back to the lobby. What about the code?"

"Just like ordered, the name of Sonny Corinthos lost love." he said leaving them to return to the main room.

Arriving back, #1 looked around and saw that the Webber girl was near #6, then walking over quietly said "Bring her along, we have to get going now."

Jason had disarmed the bombs as much as he could and knew that he had to get to the detonator being held in the woman's hand. Turning to #5 rejoining them, she asked if he had taken care of the problem.

"Problem is taken care off."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked. #5 had been with her for a few different assignments, ripping off his mask, she saw a young man with dark hair and brown eyes. Pointing her gun, she said "I won't ask you again."

"The answer to your question is this, I am the man who has been going around disarming your bombs."

Hitting him with the butt of her gun knocking him out, she ordered a retreat for her people. When #6 didn't bring the Webber girl, she grabbed her and said "You are coming with us, princess."

Once away, Jason lingered close to Elizabeth and the woman with the accent and when she went to detonate the bomb, Jason grabbed at it, but was too late. Hoping that Zachara hadn't been bragging and had really gotten to the bombs in the other hallways, he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and rushed them into the elevator just as what sounded like the whole world exploding!

Mac saw people rushing out of the front doors, as the medical teams rushed over to help them, he saw Monica running over to him. "We got the inoculations, Anna brought them in." The firemen were busy cutting off handcuffs and fighting the dust and fire that had been kicked up by the few bombs that had still gone off. Thankfully, the relay system for the plastik had been hit or miss.

Mac was helping when he realized his daughter was in her sister's arms, crying while Alexis Davis was getting checked over by one of the medics and the geek was just wandering around, seeming stunned by what had happened.

Alan saw his father staggering out of the hotel being held by Nik Cassidine who had blood gushing down the side of his arm. Grabbing his father by the waist, he helped the medic who rushed him onto a gurney then saw him grab his heart.

"Get me a nitroglycerin pill, he is having a heart attack." he snapped then ripped open his shirt to perform CPR. Calling out to his wife, he saw she had gone to help Tracy who had a head wound and was shouting for Luke over the chaos.

Monica heard her daughter scream Nik's name and throw herself into his arms before leading him off to a waiting ambulance. She saw her looking around, then question Nik. She saw the horror on Emily's face and realized she didn't see Elizabeth Webber anyplace.

Seeing Spencer hauling Corinthos out, Monica let Tracy go to take care of the man who was now bleeding from his earlier wounds. She had to remind herself of the oath she took when she became a doctor, especially when she heard Max and Milo Giambetti telling Mac what had happened in the last few minutes.

"The kid, there." he said pointing at Johnny "showed up and was pretending to be one of the gunmen, but got caught. Before he was hit with the gun, said he had disarmed most of bombs."

"He's correct." said Harper as he helped more of the hostages get out of the now destroyed Lobby.

"Where is Carly?" asked Bobbie when she saw Sonny's former guards.

"MOMMA!" she heard turning she saw her daughter in Jax's arms. "Mac, don't let anyone open the briefcase, Jason told me to tell you."

"I was sent a text that you were sent out a half hour ago, what took you so long?" snapped Ric.

"The bomb caused the door to stick, I had to use the fire extinguisher to get it open." she said. "Did everyone make it out?"

"Marty did." said Jax. "We can't find Mike Corbin and the hospital administrator..."

Carly saw that none would meet her eyes then looked at Jax and said "Jason, where is Jason?"

"We don't know. Elizabeth Webber and he are missing. They might be with the gunmen."

As she angrily insisted they get back inside and track down Jason, Scott came up blustering and saying that Morgan is on his own. "No one asked him to play hero."

Carly balled up her fist and hit the bastard in the mouth. Turning to Mac, she said "According to the gunman, Scott killed someone named Rick Webber."

Looking down at Scott lying on the cold wet ground, Mac ignored his request to arrest Carly. Ric went to talk to the medic who had just returned to scene from GH. "Sam McCall, how was she?"

"Fine, she just bitched a lot about being forced to go to the hospital."

When Maxie went to grab her bag from her wrist, she turned white when she realized her medicine was still in the lobby.

"Maxie, what is it?" asked Georgie as she rubbed her sister's arm where the cuffs had been..

"My pills, they are in the hotel." she said looking at the rush of bodies coming in and out. "I need to get them."

"You are in no shape." her sister said. "We can just get some from Dr. Quartermaine when we get to GH."

"We can't, they had to send to Mercy for the ones I had. She told me to be careful with them, there has been a batch of fakes floating around. I will be right back."

"NO! I will go and get them." She listened as Maxie told her where her purse was.

"Go to dad, I will meet you there." Georgie hugged Maxie before slipping past the firemen and dashing in to find the missing drugs.

There was a sudden quiet to the whole disaster as the fire chief came up to Mac while his men hauled out four black body bags.

"Here." he said showing him the photos.

"Mike Corbin." said Mac quietly to Jax. Then he said "We will need to confirm but this woman works at GH. Miss Sneed, I believe."

"What about these two." he said.

"This is the man who was in charge of the gunmen. The other one, no idea. Did your people take off his clothes."

"No and he was that way when they found him." he said before walking over to his men who were shoring up the weak spots. Hearing footsteps and sobs, they saw the young blond who came rushing out of the hotel.

Nik saw his sister and wondered where she had been, she looked terrible and when she ran into Luke's arms, he saw her bawling her eyes out. Then she seemed to get control of her tears and went over to the dark haired man talking to Mac Scorpio and slapped him across the face. "That is for standing me up."

Worried about Jason and Elizabeth he had no idea what her problem was, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You were supposed to be my date to this thing."

Looking at her, Johnny just shook his head and went back to figuring out what had happened to the gunmen as well as Jason and Elizabeth. Seeing Mac's other daughter running into her father's arms, she said "Georgie went to get my anti-rejection drugs."

"Where are they, why didn't you just..."

The sound of metal ripping away from metal had Maxie screaming her sister's name as Johnny looked at the collapsing building. Then the horror of what was going on hit and he screamed "NO!"

Not seeing any flashes of red, Mac saw the look in Maxie's eyes and knew that his youngest daughter had just rushed into a collapsing building. Ric grabbed Mac and saw Sonny's guards grabbing the Zachara kid as the fireman rushed out.

Going over to the fire chief, Mac shouted that his daughter was in there.

Looking at Mac with pity, he said "A few of the men went out a side door, maybe she went with them."

Doing a man check, he asked if anyone had a young girl with them. Going through his entire department, he got here and that none had Georgie.

Johnny just stared, not believing that he would not have another altercation with the sassy and beautiful young woman. He stared with unseeing eyes at the building, certain that she would come up any minute. She had to, she just had to...

The sound of silence was deafening, as word spread about Georgie and that Jason and Elizabeth were missing, quiet sobs soon replaced the murmurs and sounds of rescue. Now there was just nothing.

TBC

The next part is going to be what is happening with Elizabeth and Jason, we are going to be with them in that very private elevator as well as how people are reacting to the twosome being missing..


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Helena....

Chapter 12

I love you, I should have told you a long time ago....

The word quickly spread to GH that Georgie, Elizabeth and Jason were missing and that the lobby had fallen in. Nurses and doctors walked about stunned to think of the possible deaths of the young mother and the caddy stripper. Jason's death had always been a possibility give his profession, but it still stunned many.

Epiphany leaned against the counter of the hub, seeing a young nurse with tears in her eyes, the gruff head nurse rubbed her shoulder before walking heavily towards the chapel where she found co-workers all looking like she felt. Seeing Father Mateo lighting a candle, she took a match and lit one before kneeling to pray.

Robin was sitting on the pew staring off into space, looking at her hands, where the blood had been washed away and clean bandages placed and she thought about Elizabeth who had a little boy, Georgie had her entire future in front of her, she had also been thinking about Jason.

He had been around the hospital recently, she had seen the soft looks in his eyes as he would lose himself staring at Elizabeth. He had finally found the person he had been looking for all these years, she only hoped it wasn't too late.

Hearing footsteps she saw Carly and Jax as they went to light a candle and stopping to pray, Robin closed her eyes as the sadness that permeated the room.

"Robin, can I get you anything?" Turning she saw Jax looking at her with worry.

"I'm just worried about Georgie, Liz and Jason." she said sadly. "Patrick said that they had to sedate Maxie and that Monica didn't look any better."

Carly sat down on the pew in front of her, then said "We have to have faith, I refuse to believe that Jason won't get Elizabeth out alive. As for Georgie, they aren't even sure she went into building." She knew it was a good possibility, but couldn't imagine the young girl not being at Kelly's or here at GH so she refused to accept it anymore than that Jason hadn't gotten himself or Elizabeth to safety.

Alan came into the room, looking a hundred years older, and said "They are calling for help digging tonight. They have to bring in heavy equipment but are using dogs this evening. Jax, Mac needs to see you."

"Alan, how is your dad?" asked Carly. She had a soft spot for the conniving old man, at one point she had hated him but with Lila's death, she had seen the loneliness that was still there from losing his other half.

"He is holding his own, right now. But we haven't told him about Jason, I don't think he could take it." he said walking out the door and into his wife's office where he just pulled her into his arms and wept while praying.

Seeing Mac in the emergency room, Carly knew that something wasn't right. There was no way he would give up looking for his daughter. Then hearing what he was saying, she said "Is there anything we can do?"

"I need information, they are going to try to go in from the tunnel you used to get out. Jax, the building is structurally sound thanks to the beams we have supporting it.,"

"Mac, I need to get up to one of the penthouses." said Carly.

"That isn't really safe." he said. "My forensics team already sent in their first group, they had to come down from the restaurant and it is going to be a difficult descent."

"Please, its... I know it isn't going to make sense, but please!" she asked urgently.

Seeing her determination, Mac sighed then asked them to meet him at the hotel in an hour. "Change into jeans and boots you can climb in."

Ric felt his body sag against the wall, Elizabeth was probably dead, his brother was the reason and Sam had disappeared. Once on the ground, he just sat there numb while people gave him a wide berth, as he tried to figure out what came next.

"Lansing! Lansing, what the hell are you doing?" asked Max Giambetti, he wanted to be back at the hotel, but Milo was injured and he'd had to sign permission for the surgery.

Looking up, he said "Nothing, I am doing nothing at all. There is nothing left to do."

Arriving back at the hotel, Mac saw the various people digging and went to find the fire chief. When the chief saw the civilian blond woman with the two men, he saw her eyes and knew... he knew that she going to go to that penthouse whether she had help or not."You know you are going to have to walk down those stairs, don't you?"

"I don't care." she insisted while joining the team that Mac had assembled.

Loading them into the bucket, he made sure that they were secured, then said "Remember to wear the masks when you get to the lobby, even with the vaccine you can still be affected by the smoke."

As they were raised into the air, Carly was thinking about Jason and his grandfather, about Lila and Elizabeth. She knew that she was grasping at straws but she had to do this, it was the only thing giving her hope right now.

She couldn't have finally had the epiphany her best friend had been waiting for her to have for years, only to lose him now.

Johnny saw the splash of red in the middle of the debris and felt his heart stop, only to be relieved to realize it was a bloody towel from when they had worked on Corinthos. When he saw the purse that had sent Georgie rushing into the building, he picked it up, needing some kind of connection, even if he didn't get why this mattered so much to him.

"Zachara, if you are going to insist on helping, get suited up correctly." said the detective as he moved over. "You need one of the air masks."

Looking at the grid search, he saw the dogs and hoped they found something, anything because right now he had almost no hope left.

Hearing shouting, they saw the fire marshal pushing people back, then ordering the room evacuated. Johnny resisted at first, then stopped fighting, when he saw the HAZMET team entering the area near the safe.

Seeing them carrying a black briefcase like the one that Jason and he had turned over to Lorenzo's government contacts, he followed them out. "Detective where is your boss, they can't open that."

"We know, we are aware that we need a code or it could kill us." snapped Cruz. He didn't want the mobster involved, but Mac and Lansing had both said to allow him to help with the search.

Carly led Jax into the hotel suite and went directly to the potted tree and picked it up. "Okay, we can go."

Looking at his wife, he said "Why on earth are we going down twenty-four flights of stairs for a Christmas tree?"

"Its important, I don't know why, but I know that it is important, please just... all I know is that I think if this tree survives, Jason will survive." she said her voice breaking. "Please, just help me Jax."

Taking the plant, he said "Here, I will carry it. Anything else?"

Looking around, she checked the room safe, only finding an empty box. Looking at it, she said "Just this."

MEANWHILE, IN THE ELEVATOR:

Elizabeth felt like she had been put through the spin cycle of her washer as she slowly sat up and looked around. Seeing the body on the other side of the box, everything slowly came into focus and she recalled Jason and her running into the plush hotel elevator just as the bombs went off.

Her mind got into sync with her body as everything came back. Crawling over on her hands and knees, Elizabeth started to shake when she saw how still he was. "Jason, Jason, come on, please wake up, please!"

Reaching down, she gently felt for breaks and finding none, eased the mask off his face. Seeing he was still out, she checked his pulse, grateful to find it was strong and when she saw his chest moving as he breathed, she slowly gave into the tears.

"Please, Jason, can you hear me?" she asked getting more worried when he didn't respond to stimuli. Touching his face, she recalled the cell phone and checked to see if she could reach out for help, only to get dead air, reaching for Jason's she got the same result. Trying the phone in the emergency box was almost sure to be a waste of time but she tried anyhow.

Sitting back down, Elizabeth stared at the unmoving body of the man she had loved for so long and let the tears flow. Looking down at her dress, she saw the blood flowing from her arm and knew she needed to cover the open wound she ignored it for now, it wasn't important, she wasn't important.

Looking at Jason, she found herself talking to the unconscious man, unaware that he was slowly coming to. "I wish you were awake, you always know what to say to make things better, though in a way it's good you can't hear me."

Not really seeing the man in front of her, Elizabeth was seeing the same man lying on her sofa in the studio, standing on a balcony looking out at a ship right before things went so wrong. She was seeing the same man making her breakfast after the glorious night they had spent together that past August.

Looking into the distance, she found herself saying something she would never allow herself to do knowingly. "I have loved you for so long, there are days that it hurts so bad, and days when all that gets me through is knowing that I have your friendship. I am alright with that, I have to be. Tonight when they were pointing that gun at me, I knew, I really knew that no matter what, if something happened, you would make sure that Cam was okay."

Jason could hear the words, but they were coming at a distance, as he tried to gain the strength to tell her that she wasn't alone in these feelings.

"We have got to get you out of here, Jason. Too many people love you, depend on you, I... I ... god Jason, you can't die this way, not for me. I'm not worth it." she said the tears flowing down her face.

"Please, you have to get out of here, no one but Cam would care if it was me that died, please Jason, don't do this. Don't make people hate me for your dying to save me. Emily, your parents, god, Carly, she would make my life miserable if I lived because you died. I know it doesn't mean much, but Jason, I love you too much to lose you like this."

Fighting the affects of the pain on his body, Jason knew he had to make her understand that she was important to people, that she was important to him.

After her sobbing fit calmed down, Elizabeth was looking down at the open wound in her arm with a sense of detachment. Her mind seemed to wander between her nurse training and the first aid class she had taken as a teenager with Emily.

On autopilot, she turned around so that her back was facing Jason and slowly got out of her dress and removed her slip putting back on the dress that had been so beautiful at the beginning of the night. Tying a small piece of it around her arm, she never saw the man behind her stir as he regained control of his muscles.

"I love you too, I should have told you a long time ago." she heard the words and started laughing, a bitter tired sound.

"Great, Webber, now you are so desperate you are hearing things. What's next, a hallucination where he proposes. Get a grip." she said sneering at herself. "You are the last person Jason Morgan would be saying that to."

"Elizabeth?" he asked worried about the way she seemed so disbelieving and forlorn. "Please, ..." he wasn't sure what he wanted to say and since words tended to fail him when it came to her, he slowly stood up and weaved over to where she was standing with her head to the corner of the ruined elevator.

Seeing her eyes were closed, he hesitated to touch her not wanting to startle her so he reached for her hand, taking the one into both of his. "Please, please turn around."

Thinking she was still dreaming and not wanting to face the fact that she was more than likely suffering from a head wound, she did as asked. Looking down, she saw the black boots covered with dust and realized she had lost her shoes at some point this evening.

Jason tightened his grip on her hand pulling it up to touch his beating heart and with the now free other hand, he lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I love you, I have loved you for so long, pushed you away trying to protect you, making you hurt mentally and emotionally because I was so focused on your physical safety. I did things I can never take back, pushed you into things that might not have happened, if just once, I had faced that love, love isn't safe. Neither is life. I was going to tell you, tonight. I have spent the last few months trying to get the courage up to tell you how long I have loved you."

Elizabeth just closed her eyes, hoping that the dream never ended then feeling guilty knowing that her son needed her to face reality. To wake up and fight to live.

Jason knew that she didn't believe it was real, he could see it on her face and tried to connect, tried to make her see that it wasn't a dream or a nightmare. As his hand slid from the tip of her chin, up her neck, he wrapped his hand into her hair and pulled her forward, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Elizabeth felt the soft moist sensation of Jason running his tongue along her lips, trying to get her to open up and thought just a little while longer, she would enjoy the dream just a little while longer before giving in to her responsibilities.

When he felt her relax just a bit and start to participate in the kiss, Jason moaned from the joy of knowing she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Easing his lips gently back and looking down, he said "I love you."

Just giving into her dream, she said "I love you too." Then sliding her hands into the messy hair, she pulled his lips back down and enjoyed the way he seemed to deepen the kiss, the way he seemed to know exactly what she needed.

Slipping her arms up from his neck, Elizabeth threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer as they continued to kiss. When she could no longer breathe, she pulled back and looked up into the face of the man she had loved for so long.

I don't think I am getting out of danger this time." she said sadly, then pulled him back into another kiss before he could speak. Slipping her hands under his black shirt, Elizabeth ran her hands up him stomach and slowly placed her open palm against his beating heart, then slowly came back down to rest on his waistband. "Let's get this off."

Jason wanted to stop her, sure that she would regret this later, but Elizabeth had bent down and was kissing a path up the exposed skin as she removed his shirt. When she stopped on her path up and gave quick swipes of her tongue to his nipples before going back to working her way to his neck, Jason gave in.

Raising his arms, he allowed her to remove the shirt, letting her take charge. It was hard to keep his hands to himself, but he didn't know how else to make her face that this was not a dream.

Seeing Jason just staring, Elizabeth gave a small smile, if she was going to die, she was going to fulfill her dreams, sure that as the pain got worse her mind would go to her son, for now she was going to love the man like she had always dreamed of.

Moving back a little, she found the belt buckle and slowly got it out of the loops and placing it neatly on top of his shirt. Then she fought the snap so that she could unzip his dress pants. She couldn't help wondering why he was wearing dress pants, she had always imagined jeans before tonight.

Jason heard what she was saying and moaned as the images from the night they had spent together flew through his head. The idea that she had dreamed of that night too, send his heart racing. When his mind realized where her hand was stopped, his body let him know that she was killing him.

"Elizabeth." He moaned.

Hearing the want in Jason's voice, she gave a soft squeeze before turning her attention to removing the pants and boxer briefs giving a soft laugh when she saw that they weren't black. "Navy? How colorful of you."

If she wanted, he would wear pink and yellow stripes ones as long as she was the only person who would ever see them, he thought to himself then realized he was standing there wearing only his socks and she was still dressed.

Elizabeth frowned when she was yanked closer to the naked body, this wasn't how her dreams went, but before she could think, she was spun around and the buttons on her dress were rapidly undone. Feeling the silk material falling to the ground, Elizabeth felt Jason's warm breath on her shoulders before he moved her hair out of the way and nuzzled her neck saying "Does this still feel like a dream, Elizabeth?"

Her mind went haywire when she felt him gently suck on her neck then work his way around to the other side punctuating each kiss with the words "I love you."

When she felt her hair let go and his hands encircle her waist, she leaned into him and felt the hard warm body supporting hers. As his hands roamed over her stomach and then moved up to cup her breasts, she closed her eyes just living for the sensations he was wringing out of her body.

Elizabeth felt the pressure on her legs and parted them onto the other side of the strong male leg now between hers and when he eased his hand down to touch the top of her crown, she sobbed knowing that her dream would soon end, it always did before the actually consummation.

Moving his mouth from where it was kissing it's way between her shoulder and neck up to her ear he whispered "I want you, I need you, I love you, I am in love with you." At the same time his hand slipped between to find she was ready and knew that they should be taking their time, but he needed to make her realize this wasn't a dream.

Turning her, he eased her back against the plush wall and said "Look at me."

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth saw the love in Jason's eyes and sighed "I love you."

Wrapping her leg around his thigh, Jason bent his head, kissing her and slowly eased forward into her warmth, listening as she seemed to start crying he said "This is real, we aren't dying and when we get out of here, I am going to prove to you that this isn't a dream."

Never taking their eyes off one another, Jason eased out; then back in, as she slowly stopped crying and started moaning to match the way his body moved in and out of her. Gasps on inward strokes and moans when he would pull out.

Keeping a slow pace, Jason knew that it was torturing them both but he found that it wasn't about getting to their destination, it was making sure she knew they were taking this trip together.

He could feel Elizabeth's tight body slowly start rippling her completion but he didn't want it to end, didn't want to lose this magically moment. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and said "No matter what happens, we are in this together."

As she went over the abyss, Jason let go of the tight control he had been holding onto and let the need controlling the two of them take over, sending her into a second orgasm and him to completion. Hearing Elizabeth crying again, he lifted her chin from where it rested on his shoulder he ordered "Look at me!"

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth came back to earth, and seemed to realize that this wasn't a dream or a head wound. Jason saw the minute she became embarrassed and ordered "No! Don't you DARE go there. I am not losing you again to our insecurities and my fears. No MORE!"

"Jason, could you please let me go." she asked. Seeing the refusal in his eyes, she said "Jason, we didn't use anything."

"I don't care." he admitted. "I want children with you, we have lost so much time, I don't want to wait for anything with you. Marriage, children, I don't want to lose anymore time before having those things with you."

When she tried to wiggle away, he felt his body respond from where he was still inside of her. Laughing in spite of everything going on, he moaned "I think you are killing me."

Seeing her eyes widening, he tensed when she got what he was saying. "I think you are rushing things here a bit, we need to slow down."

Not sure if she was talking about wanting to slow down repeating making love or what he had said before, he let go of her legs that were wrapped around his waist and helped her stand. "For a few minutes, but before we get out of this elevator, we are going to talk about the changes we are going to be making."

"Jason, I think we need to concentrate on getting out of here first." she said looking around and realizing that it didn't look good.

"No, because once we are out of here, we will both start pulling back and you will start finding excuses to avoid talking. We deal with this first and hope that others help get us out of here."

Seeing no escape, Elizabeth went to pull her dress back on, when Jason took it away and handed her his shirt. "What?"

"No, I am going to pull on the pants, only so that I don't give in to the urge to pin you back against that wall over there. Wear the shirt, it should be long enough."

Shaking her head she felt a bit weird knowing that Jason had been wearing the shirt less than an hour ago then smirked thinking he had been wearing her mere minutes before. As soon as they were seated he said "Now we can talk."

Looking at Elizabeth, he took a deep breath and said "I love you, god how I love you. I was in love with you when I left that first time, and when I lost you because of my stupidity when Sonny faked his death, I was in love you with. I swore I would never pull you into this life, I would save you from myself."

Still not sure this wasn't a dream, she said what was in her heart. "Jason, I loved you too, but you would always leave me, to rescue Carly, Sonny or Courtney, what was I supposed to think? As for safe, I was raped before I met you, took poison to get rid of Helena while you weren't here, Ric poisoned me, Faith poisoned me, I had two miscarriages, none of that, NONE of that had anything to do with you. You have hurt me, I have hurt you but frankly, none of that should matter, because the simple fact is that it isn't just your hesitating that hurt me, it is those around you hurt me and you let them, that is the worst part of this."

"Courtney, god, I screwed that up so bad." he said his head hanging remembering his god awful fear she would die.

Looking at him, she sighed and said "Yes, you did, but I did the same thing. Zander and that mess was the starting block of this mess."

Reaching out for her hands, he said "No, I always got what happened there, I did, even if I hated it. I left you, you were scared then things got out of control. Same thing with the Lucky mess, I do get how he had a pull that you couldn't resist."

"Yes, but..." she knew she could be honest, what was the worst that would happen. ".., it wasn't really out of love, oh, I loved him after he came back, but it was more a feeling of belonging that he gave me. I know that makes no sense."

"It does, I mean, I let myself do things to feel like I belonged. I let Sonny use me like I was so angry with the Quartermaine's for trying to do. I hated them for wanting people to prove their love, but Sonny was the same way. Then when I lost you, I lost all sense of myself, I was so sure that to save you, to protect you, I couldn't be around you."

"Yet we couldn't stay apart. All we did is hurt ourselves and others."

"I know, I let Carly and later Sonny push me into marring Courtney, you seemed to hate me. I thought I had nothing but Sonny and Carly left." he said and Elizabeth saw her actions at that time through his eyes and moved a bit closer needing to ease the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Jason, I was hurt, and Ric reminded me of you, a bit. But it soothed the pain, we let ourselves forget something important. That we can't control life. Our timing has always sucked." She said now aware of how much miscommunication had been there between them.

"No, it wasn't timing that sucked. It was our courage." he said. He had spent the last few months looking back and seeing things through her eyes and knew that his inability to take a chance had cost them time, but he was hoping she could forgive the past and move on to a future together.

She saw the look in his eyes and had to laugh when he pulled her over into his arms and onto his lap. "What happens now?"

"We get out of here, then I do what I had planned." Then he seemed to to realize something. "Well maybe not, I don't think that the hotel is going to be available anytime soon."

"What do you have planned?" she asked.

"Dinner in a penthouse, then I was planning on having this talk." he said with a grimace then added "Then I planned on seducing you into marrying me."

"Really?" she asked looking doubtfully. It seemed too much like a dream.

With a wry laugh, he said "I was going to work on recalling the good times, then dealing with the bad in between. Finally, I had planned on taking you up to the bridge and asking you to marry me there."

Seeing she still doubted him, Jason frantically searched his pockets, finally finding the ring. "It's very nice."

Not sure what was wrong, he got the feeling something was. "Elizabeth, you once said saying nice was the kiss of death to an artist."

Looking into his confused eyes, she sighed then said "It's nothing, really,... but,... well..."

He got that she was embarrassed, all he could think was oh god was this similar to a ring she had had before, or had he chosen so completely wrong.

"Damn it!" His eyes went wide at her cursing and knew that something was seriously wrong here. "Elizabeth?"

Flushing she said "The ring, it's lovely, it's just it looks like the wedding ring Grandpa Steve gave Audrey."

"Too old fashioned." he asked looking at it, the ring had been bought at an antique jewelry auction. He had seen it while talking to a contact in Boston.

"No, it's just that it reminds me of her." she admitted. "It's lovely, Jason. It's just I am so angry with her right now."

As she leaned over and kissed his cheek, she asked him to put it on.

Looking at her, he couldn't believe she would actually still wanted to wear it. Thinking on it; he knew he had to put a stop to this. "No, we can go find another one tomorrow."

"No, I like the shape of the stone." she said sighing, "Maybe we can have them design a less fussy band for the stone. But until then, I want to wear it."

Not sure that was a good idea, he said "I don't want sad memories..."

"Jason, I should have never mentioned it. It is lovely." she told him regretting ruining what should have been a happy moment. Then she started laughing, seeing his expression she said "When we are out of here, I am going to have to owe Emily big time."

"Why?" he asked confused. "She had nothing to do with us."

"When you left the first time, we talked or rather had a huge fight. Turns out she wasn't upset about us dating, she was mad that when she thought we were keeping secrets from her."

"She is going to have to get over it." he said firmly but with a sly smile. "There are a few things I would prefer my sister not know about our lives."

"Business?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, that's right business." he quickly agreed. Then looked down then finally at her, "I have no right to ask, but why weren't you wearing underwear? That just doesn't seem like an Elizabeth Webber sort of thing to do."

"The lines, panties and bra's show through silk."

Seeing his eyebrows wiggling, she laughed then said "I should get back into my dress."

Holding it out to her, he waited until she went to take it and pulled her back into his arms he kissed her, thrilled that they seemed to have worked through things. "Do you still think this is a dream or a head injury?"

"No." she whispered then looking into his eyes said it more firmly. "No, I don't."

"Good, now get dressed or when they finally find us, you are going to be very, very embarrassed."

As she slid into her dress and Jason had helped her do up her buttons, she was soon cleaned up enough to be respectable if rescue came.

Johnny was getting frustrated when he saw the splash of red underneath the collapsed counter. Calling out for help, he saw Jax and Carly arriving from the stairwell as one of the detectives came up.

"I told you that you needed a mask." snapped Cruz.

"There is someone under here." he said. "We need to lift this."

Jax handed the tree to Carly and the three men soon had the heavy counter up just as a hand wiggled underneath. When they realized someone was calling out help, they gave one more good heave and Georgie came rolling out from under the marble.

Lying on her back just breathing, she looked up at the ruined ceiling then said "Thank god. I thought I was going to survive the collapse and die from lack of oxygen."

Cruz gave his boss' daughter his mask and was going to help her up, when Johnny picked her up instead. Looking at the girl in his arms he was relieved to see her and found himself teasing her. "You know you came rushing in here hoping to be rescued."

Rolling her eyes, she said "Yup, I have some pathetic need to be a damsel in distress. I knew you would come rescue me, my hero. My oh so strong hero."

Carly found herself smiling in spite of the pain as the brunette squeezed his arm while fluttering her eyes at the laughing young man. When he had maneuvered around the counter he stopped looked back and said "My purse!"

Seeing the look of glee and to forestall the smart ass comments he knew would be coming he kissed her quickly then said "Your sister's purse. I figured that since it was important enough for you to try and commit suicide, I would keep it for you."

Once outside, Mac came running over, tired but happy to find his little girl alive. As they hugged, Carly called over to GH to let her Momma know and then turned to ask if Georgie had seen Jason or Elizabeth before the building fell.

Groaning, she blushed and realized she had forgotten about that when she had been rescued. "Uh I might have heard them, I think they are in the elevator or at least two people are, I really hope it is only two people."

Mac called over and told the crew inside to concentrate on the guest elevator then asked his daughter how she had gotten under the counter.

"When the screeching started, I knew I wouldn't make it to the door and I recalled when the hotel was first built. I saw the marble counter being brought it and how heavy it looked. I figured it was the safest place in the room."

"Good thinking." said her father while hugging her. Thanking Johnny for helping her and for getting the pills, he was about to send Georgie to the hospital when they heard a shout.

"There are two people in the elevator, we are getting two heat sources, at least we think so." said the fireman.

"Why only think so." asked Carly.

"Uh, they are rather close." was his answer and Georgie choked on the water that she had been given and started blushing and tried not to laugh. Jax wondered what was up and asked.

"I could hear moans coming from the shaft and lets just say that it wasn't cried of pain." she said her face soon matching her dress as a knowing look came across the Aussie's face while her father seemed astounded.

Johnny couldn't resist leaning in with a fake leer and saying "Were you jealous?"

"That it wasn't you and I, sure. I mean lets face it, having sex with you would be a step up from dying in a marble coffin." she said with a soft giggle then saw her father glaring at Johnny and it soon became loud chuckle.

"Dad, can I borrow your cell phone, I want to have Aunt Bobbie connect me to Maxie's room?"

Mac saw his phone was dead and was not happy when the Zachara thug handed her his. Looking at the man who had been flirting in a sexual manner with his little girl and suddenly it didn't seem so cute anymore. He had to laugh at himself when he realized that the young man had gone from helpful to thug in minutes and knew that he was going to have to take a step back before he overdid the protective dad routine.

Georgie turned the phone on and said without looking up "Important man, you have fifteen missed text messages and four missed calls."

Once reaching GH, she was soon connected. "Maxie Jone's room." said the soft voice. "Mom?"

"GEORGIE?!!!" The shout came straight through the phone then there seemed to be a tussle then she heard a groggy Maxie shouting. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you so owe me a very nice and expensive birthday present." she teased. "I had to hide under that marble counter in the lobby almost suffocated to death knowing the last thing I heard before I died was Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan having sex and saying I love you."

"Uph, that sounds just gross." said her sister, then she perked up and said "Really, Jason and Elizabeth."

"Yup, I think I even heard a marriage proposal." she whispered realizing that she didn't want to be the one to tell Carly. Looking around she saw that the blond was over near the entrance with her husband and Mac. The medic and Johnny had stepped back to give her some privacy as well.

"That is just weird. When are you getting here, we can room together." she said.

"They are just waiting to see if they can free the happy couple." she said looking around. Something seemed off, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Okay and I am so keeping that secret to myself, I don't want to be the one to tell some of these people that news." said Maxie shuddering.

Jason heard the sound of the vent to elevator opening and saw the flashlight shining onto them. "Morgan and Webber?"

"Yes, how much longer?" he asked pulling Elizabeth into his arms.

Lowering the harness down, they said "Now."

Attaching Elizabeth into the black ropes, they had her pulled up and out through the door and Jason was pulled out a few minutes later. Once outside, he saw Johnny waiting along with what looked like most of the workers from the warehouses and some of the specialty workers from the business as well as emergency personnel.

Elizabeth was wrapped in a blanket and checked out while Jason said "I'm fine, take care of Elizabeth."

Mac pulled him to the side, showing him the pictures while Diane stood on the side lines looking exhausted. "The leader."

The second picture, Jason said "He was alive when we left him. I took his outfit."

Seeing Mike's picture, he felt bad for the luckless man who died because of his son's greed.

"I have talked to the hostages, I am warning you now, if you try to rescue your partner, I will take you down." warned Mac as he thought about all he had learned.

"Lorenzo Alcazar has a contact at Homeland Security, he has all I know about what Sonny was up to. I only wish I had figured out he was using the hotel as a drop." Jason had gone to the families none had been happy that his former partner was involved with bio-warfare weapons.

"I need you to come down to the station tomorrow to answer questions."

"Fine, my client and I will be there." said Diane who saw the ambulance pulling away with Elizabeth and Georgie.

Hearing a commotion, she saw a man rushing up to the police commissioner and saying "A blond man just stole my ambulance."

Looking at the medic, he said "What?"

"A man just closed the doors to my ambulance and drove away with it."

Johnny had been reading his messages while waiting to talk to Jason and was standing there stunned at what he read. Hearing the sudden rush of noise he looked up and saw Morgan rushing towards a black vehicle. Getting in the passenger seat he asked "Why are we rushing off?"

"Someone kidnapped Elizabeth and Georgie Jones. They stole the ambulance with them in it." He was watching the road and never saw the younger man look back at his phone and the text upon it then turn white.

"OH my god." Looking back down, he checked what it said again then looked at Morgan as he drove through the streets, seeing the suddenly three ambulances in front of them, realized that there was more to this than what it seemed.

Jason called Mac and asked for the ambulance number, finding it, he followed the racing ambulance until it arrived at a dead end on the secluded docks. Rushing to the back, he wrenched it open and saw no one was there.

Cursing he went around to the driver's side and saw Johnny holding a gun on the man. "Where are the women that were in the back of this vehicle?"

Taking a good look, Johnny fired into his leg saying "If I were you, I would start speaking now. You were at the hotel, I know you were one of the gunmen."

Swearing and realizing he had been left to hang out to dry he said "They went in the ambulance heading out to the old airport. I was just a decoy. One of our people was to stay behind and after we had left say that we stole an ambulance giving you a false number."

Going to get in the truck, Johnny saw Jason stop and ask "Why Georgie and Elizabeth?"

"What?" asked Johnny as he came back.

"Why those two women. They had a photo of a woman that they were looking for, who was it and why?"

"All I know was that after retrieving the merchandise we were supposed to grab the Webber girl. I knew there was a second one but didn't know why."

"Why Elizabeth?" asked Jason as he called his men that were closer to the old airfield.

"Revenge, revenge for the old lady that hired us. We got the payment to Corinthos for bringing them to her safely. She made a point of saying that they weren't to be hurt."

Jason got a call back just as they pulled onto the interstate. "Sir, I have some bad news."

Swearing fluently, Jason rushed to the scene in time to see them putting out the fire. "We didn't find any bodies."

Glaring at the fireman, Jason asked Mac who arrived if they had gotten the man who had given them the false id number.

"He is in custody. Morgan, his name is Cooper, Cooper Barrett. He said an old army buddy paid him a thousand dollars to give us the false lead."

Seeing the way Morgan stared at the fire, Mac said "They don't think anyone was in it when it was set on fire."

"Me either, but I do think that this has the signature of Helena Cassadine all over it." he told Mac grimly. "I think I have figured out why Elizabeth, but what connection does Georgie had to the Spencers, besides Bobbie."

"None. She barely knew the old lady." he said.

Jason saw the shock in Johnny's face and realized he hadn't said anything in quite a while. "Zachara, hey kid, are you okay?"

The young Italian seemed to stare between his phone and the burnt out shell in front of them. "Hey, trust me, they are fine. Helena didn't go through all of this to kill them. I made a promise to Elizabeth and I assure you that I won't let Helena come between us, nor harm Georgie."

Mac walked over and reached out to take the kid's pulse and said to Morgan, "He is in shock, what the hell is going on here?"

Getting him into Morgan's truck, he followed them to GH. While Mac still felt sick to his soul, he had to agree, Georgie and Elizabeth were alive.

Leo Julian was outside, taking a breather from the chaos still going on inside. Seeing a black truck pulling up and slamming on it's brakes followed by a unmarked police car with bubble gum lights flashing, he went over to see what he could do.

Checking on the patient, he said "Shock, what happened?"

Trying to pry the phone out of his hand, Leo found himself on the business end of a 9mm glock. Morgan got the gun away, and he went back to checking his patient who was now muttering things that made no sense then seemed to start laughing hysterically.

Calling inside, he had them bring him out a sedative. Stabbing the kid in the arm with it, he took the phone away and went to hand it to Scorpio but Jason took it instead and read the last four texts.

Turning to Mac, he said in a dead voice. "Here."

Mac read the last two and closed his eyes before going to the photo that the kid saw last. Seeing his daughter and Elizabeth Webber with guns to the head and the words that followed, he vowed to make someone pay just as Jason Morgan slid down the side of his truck and landed on his knees.

Leo didn't know what the message contained but called inside and soon had all three men in rooms. Taking the cell phone out of his lab coat pocket he handed it to Dr. Quartermaine. "Whatever is on it was enough to do this to them."

Seeing Alexis arguing with Ric Lansing, he grimaced but asked them both to come into his office. First downloading the information to his computer screen, he said Come in.

Showing them the first text, he saw Ric looked astonished then his eyes closed as he realized his life was at an end. _Match on DNA adoption files. Elizabeth Imogene Webber is sister to John Anthony Zachara._

Alexis recalled the rumors of Zachara Senior, now crazy man looking for his kidnapped little girl, how it send him over the edge and knew that anyone that had ever hurt Elizabeth Webber in her life had better pray that the crazy man stayed in the mental institution he was locked in.

Ric knew that it wasn't a coincidence, it couldn't be. His father had to have been behind the kidnapping.

The second contained a picture of the leader of the gunmen, along with the before and after photos. Jerry Jacks had become James Craig. Alexis did not look forward to telling Jax that his brother had been the one behind all of this.

But the one that had sent all three men to their knees was the last picture, seeing the guns and the message was enough to send Alexis puking into Alan's trash can. _Let Spencer know that this is only the beginning._ _As for the brunette, wrong place at the wrong time. Send her parents my apologies. Helena._

When Georgie woke up she was in a bland room in a hospital bed, looking around she saw Elizabeth Webber waking up as well. "What happened?"

Thinking on it, the older woman said "I'm not sure."

Looking around, she knew that this wasn't GH or any regulation hospital room, getting off her bed gingerly she felt the muscles in her legs aching as she attempted to stand.

Hearing a noise, they both turned when a woman in an old fashioned nurses uniform came in and said "Good you are both awake. Now let's draw some blood and see if the implants took!"

Starting to fight, they backed down when two men with guns entered the room and pointed them at the girls. "Now I suggest you cooperate, you won't be here too long, I promise."

Walking to the door, she ordered the men to bring the girls an early lunch, "We must take care of our little mamas." she said brightly before adding "Mrs. Cassidine will be here in just a few minutes, she was hoping you would wake up today."

Elizabeth leaned against her bed, then looked at Georgie, hearing the sound of heels and the voice of a woman she never wanted to see again, she gathered strength and stood facing the door and didn't even flinch when the ice queen entered the room.

"Good you are awake, that is just perfect. You lucky young ladies are going to be part of my revenge on the Spencer family, so I would suggest getting comfortable."

"Brainwashing again?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"No, a much better plan. See I am going to make sure that the Spencer name ends with this current screwed up generation. And to do that required your presence Miss Webber. You should have never gotten back with Mr. Spencer. I personally would have stuck with the hottie hitman he looked like he would have been a much better lover."

Elizabeth scrunched her eyes brows then realized that for some reason Helena believed she was still with Lucky. Not wanting to anger the woman, she just kept her mouth shut and looked at Georgie. Seeing the younger girl had the brains to do the same, she breathed out.

"As for the Jones girl, I decided I would take away Miss Spencer's boy toy. Seeing as he has such a strong sense of family, in more ways than one, I decided it would be wickedly funny for you to come between him and her, just like she ruined your marriage." she said smiling brightly at the girl.

"I didn't know that she was seeing anyone and I can promise you I won't be sleeping with anyone on your orders."

"Seems to me that you younger girls would be more technologically proficient, you have to know that having sex isn't necessary for having children now days."

Looking at their horror, she said "By the way, here something to help you wile away your time."

The two gunmen brought in the papers and sat them down on the dresser before locking them in. Elizabeth knew that Helena didn't do anything for a reason so she walked over to see the headline that said **Spencer and McCall wed before custody hearing for young Cameron Webber **and then said in a dead voice, "Georgie, we have been here almost a month."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

I was baking brownies all weekend and enjoying the disaster that this ABC Daytime so here is the new chapter. For those who didn't catch it, I fast forwarded for a month so that when we next saw Elizabeth and Georgie they would have been asleep for a month.

Meanwhile back in Port Charles....

Jason saw through the window that there were several people outside the door. Sighing he said "Track down that plane. See if Stan will help now that Sonny is going to jail."

"I will take care of it, Jason. I know that we will get Miss Webber back." Bernie said as he walked out the door. Seeing Diane; Jason took the time to put his boots back on and head to the door hoping to forestall dealing with them at this moment.

He was almost to the stairwell when he heard his name being called, he turned and snapped "Not now Robin."

"Wait, I called my Mom as soon as I heard about Georgie and Liz. She gave me permission to give you her phone number. She will call you as soon as she hears ANYTHING!'"

Jason nodded then walked away determined to get out and start looking when he felt someone grabbing his wrist. "Morgan, stop! We need to talk."

Looking scornfully at Ric, he said "What?"

"I don't think that you are aware of this, but I had Sam followed. My PI saw her talking to a Russian woman here at GH before he lost her."

"Where is she?" he asked urgently as he got what Ric was trying to say.

"I don't know. The woman, her name is Sasha Donav. I did some research, she is an attorney whose clients include the Russian Mob among others."

"Thanks." he said then looking at Ric asked "Why?"

"I hate it, but we both know that if Elizabeth is coming home, it is going to be because you find her." he said with a tired shrug.

Turning to leave, Jason saw Jax and Nik standing there. And snapped again "What?"

"We might be able to help. What about the place she brought Spencer to?"

"No, my man tracked her jet to Europe. Thanks for the offer, but I don't have time, Nik."

"Maybe not, but we have to talk. I know that you are worried about Elizabeth, but what about Cam." he said then saw the devastated look in Jason's eyes. "Hey, don't. It would be easy to forge..."

"I didn't forget, I just... how do I face him? How do I tell him that I lost his mom?" he asked quietly.

"Visit him, he is at the Q's." Nik said then seeing Diane said "What happens in regards to custody until Elizabeth returns? Who does she put in charge?"

Looking at Jason, the attorney said "Jason, then Emily and you."

"We might have a problem then." said Ric. "The courts will only take it as a recommendation and my guess is that Audrey Hardy fights it."

Swearing softly, Jason knew the elderly woman would do just that and would more than likely drag Lucky into it.

Ric had an idea then gave Jason a look the enforcer knew all too well. "What?"

"Nothing. Miss Miller meet me at my office tomorrow morning, please."

Seeing her expression he said "I might have a solution."

Jax loathed the smarmy attorney but he had seen Spencer's actions the past few years and knew that he would never let Jason have Cameron, he would see it as the man taking something away from him. "You can count on Carly and my support, but I would guess that hers is a given."

Jason nodded his thanks then steeled himself to go and see the little boy he already thought of as his. Entering the mansion past the security staff, he saw Alice was standing in the foyer.

"Mr. Jason, I know you will get her back." she said before showing him to the bedroom the two boys were occupying.

Touching the top of Cam's curls, he laid down next to him and promised the little boy to bring his mommy home, no matter what and then said "I swear I won't let your mom down. I will always be there for you."

Dawn was coming over the rooftops when Monica slipped into the nursery where she stopped abruptly and was relieved. Going back to the hallway, she wiped her tears and called Alan. "Jason is fine, the sedative took a while to kick in but he is asleep at the house with Cam."

"Thank god. He needs the sleep if he is going to be tracking down Elizabeth. I will be home in a half hour, there is one more stop I have to make."

Stopping in to his office, he listened to the request then after listening sighed saying. "Fine, but I want deniablitity."

"Taken care of. You helped me with the other and I hate to admit it, but I owe him." Replied the dark haired man as he handed over the file and left.

Audrey was winging her way home, worried about her granddaughter, furious that once again the mob had stepped in to destroy her life. At least Cam was safely at the Quartermaines. She had called Lucky knowing he would help but she was sure he was busy tracking down the men who did this.

Johnny woke up startled to realize he was in a hospital bed. Seeing someone sitting there, he squinted and said "I know you, I have seen you with Georgie."

"I'm Maxie." she said. "I want to know what is going on between my sister and you."

"Nothing, we are sort of adversaries." he replied.

"No your not. When my dad who is Commissioner Clueless when it comes to his daughters notices what he called sexual chemistry I know that there is more than nothing."

Clearing his head of cobwebs, he said "Do you know who I am and what I do?"

"Yes, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Then you know your sister and I are the last two people on earth who should be together. Look, I don't have time to deal with this right now."

"I know, Georgie and Elizabeth are missing. There is speculation that it is either mob related or Helena Cassadine."

Stopping at the doorway, the blond said "She is the best thing in my life, bring her home. Please?"

When the girl was gone, he leaned against the bed and said "Mine, too, they both are."

After signing himself out of the hospital he took a taxi to Morgan's penthouse and hot wired one of his bikes. He had a few things to do and to start with he had to visit his father.

Looking in on Anthony, he asked the doctor. "Is he stable enough for me to visit?"

"He should be."

Nodding Johnny entered the room and said "I found her."

Sitting up, Anthony said with a laugh "Who your mother? She betrayed me, your half sister, she is a slut who made her bed with our attorney."

Looking at the sick man, Johnny wished he remembered the times he had read about in his mother's diary. The time when the man in front of him had been sane and happy, before he blamed himself for the supposed horrifying death of his youngest daughter.

Knowing he wouldn't stay sane long after informing him, Johnny said "Dad, she is alive. Isabelle is alive."

Seeing the pain, he closed his eyes aware of what was going to come. "No." said Anthony hoarsely, "My little girl, she died, for my sins. My sweet little angel, she is gone. My sweet baby girl is gone. They took her and they paid."

As Johnny listened and tried to control his own anger at Trevor, at whoever else had been involved. At his father for his impulsive moment of revenge that had driven him into this wreck of a man.

"They paid, but so did I. I can't remember what she looked like, what she smelt like. What it felt to hold the two of y..."

Johnny backed out of the room and turned to the doctor. "Thank you."

"Are you sure about what you told me? Is your sister alive?"

"Yes." he said shortly. "What is this going to do to him?"

"It could go either way. He could finally come to terms with what happened or he could go off the deep end. I will stay in touch, but I think it might be better if you come more frequently."

"I can't. While I know what turned the man he could have been in to this stark raving nut case, I can't forgive him for the last twenty something years of my life."

Lorenzo was walking down the hallway when he saw them taking a gurney to a room and upon seeing the handcuffed man on it, froze then felt his head spin. When he landed against the wall, he heard his wife shouting and reaching for him.

"No, I'm fine, Red."

Looking sideways, Skye saw that he wasn't in pain, it was more confusion. "Lorenzo, what is it?"

"Wait, just give me a minute." he said holding his head while he heard Drake and another doctor talking to Skye. Slowly standing with their help, he ignored their offer of a wheelchair. "Find out who has the briefcase, I know the code."

Looking at his wife, he pulled the stunned Skye into his arms and said "We have to find your brother."

"What is it?"

Seeing Mac Scorpio arriving looking like hell, he said "The code is the name of Corinthos first wife. Lily."

"Are you sure?" he asked then seeing him nod, called it in to the CDC who called back. "Tell your people they were correct. We will take care of the vials."

Calling Morgan, Mac left the message then went to see if Sonny was awake enough to be miranaized. "Dr. Winters, may I ask why you are here?"

"He is my patient. He is in no shape to be talked to."

Looking at the woman who was fast becoming annoying, he said "There are two missing women and it is connected to the sale of biological weapons that he was involved in."

"Then let me get his attorney." she protested then finding out his current attorney was on his way, she told Mac, "You might not be able to prosecute him for this, when they ran a sample of his blood, his meds weren't in it. He has been off his pills for at least six months."

"Truthfully, I don't care. Whether that was a factor is up to the judge." he said coldly before walking away.

Sam woke up in the hospital bed and saw the nurse standing over her, "Oh, you poor dear, the doctor will be right in."

Seeing a strange doctor who couldn't look her in the eye, Sam snapped "What?"

"We need to talk. There is some news." he said gingerly.

"Just tell me."

"I need to get a few answers, what does it feel like when your fetus kicks?"

Looking at him, she thought about realized she hadn't felt her baby kick, not once. She had been to the hospital for her amnio but that had been her last visit.

"Miss McCall?" he asked.

"Uh, a few weeks ago." she lied.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but the baby is nonviable."

"Nonviable, what the hell does that mean." she snapped.

"I am sorry, but from what the screen showed, your child's neck became entangled with the umbilical cord."

Blinking in disbelief, she said "I was having labor pains, you are wrong."

"I am sorry, but even with the pains it is the truth. We have two choices, you can have a c-section today or you can carry the baby to term, giving birth to what we would call a still born."

Jason woke up hugging Cam he didn't know what he was going to say to the little boy when he asked where his mommy was. Seeing Spencer sitting up in his crib babbling, Jason had to laugh when Cam nuzzled closer and said "Go swleep, Spence."

He was so his mother's son. Hearing footsteps, he eased the little boy off his shoulder and stood in time to see his mother entering the room looking harassed. "Monica, what is it?"

"Audrey Hardy was here, looking for Jake. She left after I told her that I couldn't just turn Jake over to her, Nik told us about the will. She went to call her attorney. But before she left she threatened to bring Lucky over here saying that he was not going to stand for you claiming his son."

Jason shook his head, he had known that Spencer was going to be trouble but had hoped that Audrey would at least respect Elizabeth's wishes. "What is up with her blind insistence that Lucky is ..."

"Jason, Audrey is still in denial, she is never going to accept that the little boy she knew has grown into a weak, conniving man. You do know that this is going to get ugly." she pointed out. "What is the best thing for Cameron?"

Thinking on it, Jason looked at the little boy lying on his back his hands covering his eyes and said "The best thing is for me to find his mother and bring her home. But in the meantime, I will instruct Diane to find as many ways as she can to drag this out."

"Good, now I have one more suggestion, and I promise it is only temporary. I want you to know that this is strictly for Cam, it's not a ploy and has nothing to do with Alan or Edward." She sounded nervous and Jason just stared waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I think you need to move in here, at least temporarily. Here me out, the East Wing is empty, you would have a fair amount of privacy and yet the backing of the family when this goes to court. If this Helena, it could take a while. "

Jason said "I need to think about it."

"Fine, but for now, why don't you go and find out what your people have on why this happened. When her husband tried to freeze the world, there were rumors that he had mob connections." Hearing a car she looked out the window and grimaced then nodded for him to look.

Seeing what she didn't want to say, he nodded, wrapped Cameron up in a blanket and neatly avoided Audrey who had stopped at the station and insisted that they help get her grandson back from the man who kidnapped him.

Diane arrived a mere five minutes later along with Ric Lansing, Audrey was well aware of the animosity between the two men and would use any method at her disposal to save Cam.

Standing back, Tracy and Edward watched as the trio of Det. Cruz, Lansing and Audrey all started talking at Monica when an annoyed voice said. "If you will please shut up!"

Turning to the man in the doorway, Audrey scowled and said "What are you doing here?" She hadn't heard from Tom since the day he called and laid into her for keeping Elizabeth's money away from her.

"Strangely enough, I came to town expecting to see my niece and her son. I wanted to be here for Valentine's day." Turning to Monica, he said "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Tom, but how did you know to come here?"

"A nice young man standing outside of my niece's house told me. Mother, what is going on?"

"That woman." she said pointing to Diane. "has a will claiming to give custody of Elizabeth's very impressionable young son to Jason Morgan, gangster extraordinare."

Tracy snarked to Edward, "Of course he is an overachiever, he is a Quartermaine, we strive to be the best no matter what the profession."

Monica turned and glared saying "Not helping Tracy."

Hearing a ruckus at the door, Alice let in Lucky who was insisting on seeing his son. "Mr. Spencer, you have no saying in these proceedings. There is a restraining order against you."

Smirking at the attorney, he said "No, there is one keeping me away from his mother, I have no requirements keeping me away from my son."

"Actually you do." said Diane when she saw Mac entering with the paperwork, for once grateful to Lansing. "Here."

Audrey and Lucky read the summons and knew that it was only a temporary measure, one that court would dismiss the next day. "This won't work, my grandson will be coming home where he belongs tomorrow after this court date. I won't let the same violence that stole my granddaughter away take her son. Tom, you have to see I am trying to protect him from that lifestyle."

Diane hid her grin then said "That is for next Wednesday."

Mac saw Spencer speaking to the elderly woman and stopped them on their way out the door. "Lucky; do you have any idea why Helena Cassadine would kidnap Elizabeth or my daughter?"

"This is all a scheme that Morgan cooked up to cover for his boss, but we have him this time, don't we Lansing." he said with a grin and never noticed that Ric hadn't said a word.

Diane looked at the DA and said "Whatever you plan is, I hope it works."

Ric was leaving the mansion when he got the call from Mercy. Listening to what the administrator told him, he thanked the man, pulled into the parking garage and leaned back and closed his eyes. Sam had been induced, the baby had been stillborn.

Jason was lying a now sleeping Cam down in his room, he had explained as much as he could to the little boy about his mom being away; when he heard a noise. Pulling out his gun, he quickly got rid of it when he saw it wasn't a threat but Johnny Zachara. "We need to talk, now!"

Following the man into the living room, Johnny sat down and said "I have learned a lot in the last few hours."

"First, no more games, what was your plan and how did it involve me?" he asked.

Telling him everything, his childhood, Trevor, the night his father shot what he now knew was an innocent family for something they didn't do. The death of his mother, his sister's banishment and finally all about how he had wanted him to kill Anthony in exchange for killing Sonny.

Leaning back, Jason stared up at the ceiling thinking about the little boy just a floor away and how he would react to his death or the death of his mother. "When did your father learn that he killed the wrong family?"

"From what I read, the next day. All that lived was the daughter, she was a baby and was sent away. I think that originally my father planned to just kill the baby but then..."

"Killed the father and mother." he finished for the kid. "What happened to the baby and is it Elizabeth?"

"No, the little girl, ended up dying as the result of cancer not even a month later, it was one of the things that sent my father into the spiral he ended up on. I found the records. The baby was dying from a rare cancer, the parents had been looking in at Isabelle in the hospital because she was a healthy baby of a rival family, not out of vengeance."

Johnny took a sigh and said "Trevor faked the death, he needed an excuse to send my father after that family, so he created one. To facilitate it, he made Isabelle disappear."

Removing his wallet, he tossed to to Morgan and said "Look at my birth date."

Doing so, Jason got it. "Elizabeth is Isabelle. How does this connect to Trevor and Helena."

"It doesn't. Trevor has only one connection to Helena and it goes back years, but strangely enough it isn't an adopting like the records show."

Jason sat up and stared "What?"

"There is set of records, but I don't know what is in them only that they are financial dealings, Lansing owed the woman a lot of money. More than he could ever make as my father's attorney. I found the computer geek, locked him in a room and have Elizabeth's guard standing over him. I told him I want all he can find out about this woman and her family."

Calling Nik, Jason sent him to join the guard and this Spinelli kid. Then asked Johnny what his people had learned.

"The kid can't get past the flight plan, it was set up to look like a government

flight. There were three hundred such flights yesterday out of New York City alone." He said resting his head on the sofa back. "Jason, what is going to happen with Cameron?"

Looking at the younger man, Jason called Diane and gave her the facts. Then asked the same question. "It would only help if he were to keep it quiet for now. I just talked to Jeff Webber, he is going to send an affidavit supporting you getting custody. He will also send the report about the trust fund incident. Spencer is correct on one thing. The restraining order is to prevent him near Elizabeth, not Cameron."

"I don't want that POS near my son." said Jason who flushed when Johnny's head came off the sofa and stared alarmed. Listening to Diane, he said "Are you sure that you have it handled."

"Short of Lucky Spencer getting married and you getting tossed into prison between now and the hearing, you should not lose custody of Cameron. So stay out of trouble."

Sam picked up the paper and saw the article about Elizabeth Webber and Georgie Jones. Seeing the picture of the brunette in Jason's arms and speculation that they had according to the reporter finally overcome all the obstacles and had gotten back together only to lose Elizabeth to this monster who had stolen her, made Sam furious.

Gingerly getting out of her hospital bed, she went to the doorway and saw her mother talking to the nurse outside. Needing Alexis on her side, she made sure that the tears flew when the woman finally came in.

"Sam, do you need your doctor?" asked the lawyer. She did feel some guilt about her daughter's dilemma but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want her around the girls, but Sam was not capable of taking care of herself at this time. Knowing what she had to do, she told her that she would be staying with her at the Lakehouse until she was well enough to move home.

"Ha-have you heard about my baby?" she cried.

Patting Sam on the back, Alexis didn't really know what to say to her question. Her daughter was in pain but the attorney felt less than sympathetic to her. She just kept saying, there there, it will be okay.

Jason was in the kitchen cooking lunch when he heard the sound of someone trying to enter Elizabeth's house, His heart lurched and then stopped when he rushed into the living room. He had sent the guard away not wanting to draw attention to things. The only other person here was outside in the back yard on the phone.

Seeing a shocked Audrey Hardy he stopped waiting for her to speak. "What are you doing in my granddaughter''s house. I am well aware that until the court decides what is going on, no one is supposed to be here."

"Wouldn't that include you?" he asked then said "I am here with Cameron. We will be staying here like his mother wanted. You on the other hand are not welcome and if Spencer out in the garage snooping around, I will have him arrested."

"HE IS A POLICE OFFICER! A man of respect, how dare you?" she got even angrier when he looked at her and laughed. "What my granddaughter ever saw in you, I will never understand. You are a criminal, a brain-damaged thug who somehow managed to turn her head away from a very respectable man."

"As opposed to a brain damaged lying cheating cop who got his detective badge by lying about being a hero. Yup, a really winner you have there." he said then seeing Spencer entering the house through the garage, he smirked when he saw Johnny following him.

"Lucky Spencer is twice the man you will ever be." she snapped.

"Really, then why during the mess at the hotel was your hero at the hospital getting treated for a head wound and alcohol poisoning?" drawled Johnny.

"I am sure the head wound was gotten when saving an innocent ..." she replied then realized she had no defense for the other.

"No the innocent was my sister who he forced up to a hotel room where he proceeded to propose to her. She knocked him out with a bottle of champagne to get away." growled Jason. "This farce is at an end, please leave. Spencer I will be calling Mac, you are violating that restraining order by being here."

Stomping out muttering under his breath, Lucky knew this had been a foolhardy idea, but he had hoped to find a way to get leverage for the hearing. His attorney had said with Sonny being arrested it was only a matter of time until Jason was, but he knew something was off about that.

Ric Lansing had been in meetings with Mac Scorpio all day and all that had come out of them were a joint press conference and an order from Homeland Security to back off. He was not going to let a beef with the feds ruin his chance of taking down Jason Morgan.

When a quiet Cam had joined them in the kitchen, Johnny sat down next to the little boy and tried to cheer him up, but all he had managed was to get the little boy to agree to play trains with him.

Watching from the sink, Jason was astonished to see a resemblance between the two. It was more than the curls which he had always attributed to Elizabeth and the brown eyes that reminded him of Zander, but the way they both moved and the slight grin that Cam got at whatever Johnny had been saying.

"Jason, can I come in?" asked Carly carrying a large bag. Setting it down, she looked at the little boy and felt her heart go out to both him and his mother. She could recall being held by Ric and her fear and misery about what was happening to Michael.

Johnny offered Cam a piggy back ride to his room and soon had his nephew at least smiling.

"I would ask how you are doing, but knowing you, you want to find her and bring her home, now." she said with a smile as she hugged Jason. "When we went into the hotel, I found a couple of things."

Opening the large shopping bag, she pulled out the ring box and the Christmas Tree in a pot. "I know it won't be much of a consolation, but when I went to get this, I knew that if we saved it, Elizabeth and you would make it home safely."

Thanking her, Jason took the plant out to the back terrace and gently placed it in view of the house. "Elizabeth, I swear I will find you and bring you home. I won't let you down, Cam will be safe and I can't wait until we can start living that life we were planning."

The blond slipped up the stairs and saw the train going around and the sad little boy sitting on a Chuggin Charlie. "Cam, do you remember Bobbie?"

Seeing some life in his eyes she laughed when he said "The lady with the really bright hair who bakes me cookies?"

"Yes, her. Would you like for me to have her bring over Morgan and Michael this afternoon."

"Can they leave the girls at home." he questioned. Not sure at first who he was talking about, she laughed when she finally got he was talking about Molly and Kristina.

"I will see what I can do." Then calling her mother made the arrangements. Bobbie had been worried about Cameron, knowing that Audrey seemed to have tunnel vision of late.

Mac heard a soft knock on his door and told Jax to please sit down. "We found the proof. Preliminary DNA tests confirm that James Craig aka Jerry Jacks died in the vault. I am sorry for your sake, Jax."

Leaning back, the Aussie said "I got an e-mail from him last night, I only found it this morning. He didn't think he would live, Mac. This entire thing was a heist, they had no intention of paying Corinthos for the vials but from the looks of it, he had no idea about Elizabeth or Georgie."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"The games last night, he was paid to expose Scott Baldwin as the murderer he is and to make it public the crimes of Sam McCall."

"I went looking for those this morning. Someone made them disappear." he said grimly. "I also have the daughter of one of her victims, Amelia Joffey show up. Problem is the evidence is now gone from the Miami evidence room in regards to that case."

"I hate to admit it, but I doubt it was Morgan or Corinthos."

"I know that, I am more interested in that computer geek who seemed so enamored with her."

"Mac, what is going to happen to Corinthos?"

"At one point it was cut and dried, but now with Lainey Winters insisting he was off his meds, I have no idea how this will end up. The feds took the case over."

"I can't believe Lansing let that happen." he said surprised.

"Ric, seems to be in shock. He learned that Mike was his father."

"CORBIN?" asked Jax shocked. "How is that possible?"

"Don't know. He came back here last night and had our people run a DNA test, demanded it in fact. He seemed pretty destroyed between the news that the baby was stillborn and ..."

"Sam went into labor?" he asked.

"No, she collapsed outside of Mercy and they ran a few tests and found out the little girl was dead. They induced labor and now I am waiting until she is healthy enough to answer questions."

Poor Alexis, was all that Jax could think.

Sonny was listening to his attorney, his mind wrapping itself around all that he was saying. "What happens now?"

"That is up to you." said the man. "You might want to hire a defense attorney, I am a contracts attorney."

"No, you are fine. I just need to talk to Dr. Winters first." he said turning his head as his mind raced. They had him back on lithium and his mind kept going back to the hotel lobby and Elizabeth Webber saving his life after all he had done. He knew that Jason or Lorenzo Alcazar were going to kill him, he also knew it was only a matter of time.

"Just get my will taken care of as well as my divorce." he ordered.

"I do have good news on that part. With what has been revealed, we can say you weren't in your right mind. You will be free of the latest Mrs. Corinthos in about two weeks if she cooperates."

Sonny waited until he left then let his mind rejoice. Even if they could prove he shot Alcazar he was in the clear thanks to the meds. He knew he was going to be facing trouble for the vials, but he was also aware that the feds might let him turn on the other families.

As soon as Sam sighed off, his marriage was over and he could deal with the trial before pursuing what he truly wanted. Carly.

Plotting it out, he knew that first he had to make amends to Jason, then find a way to get Elizabeth to understand that he hadn't been against her personally that it had just been business so that he could smooth things out there.

Lorenzo would have to go, but he was going to sell him out the feds and hopefully take the Zachara punk as well. With Jason at his side, Sonny knew he was unstoppable and he would not stop until he had his life the way he had always dreamed.

Sneering when his brother entered the room, he said "My attorney just left, come back later."

Ric looked at the man then said "I am here as your brother. How do you want Mike's funeral handled."

He flinched at that reminder. His father had been knocked on the head by flying debris and it had killed him. "I will take care of my father when I get out of here or have my attorney do it."

"He was my father too." replied Ric waiting to see how Sonny would react. Seeing the denial he sighed then said "Its true, turns out Trevor was convinced I was his, he never ran any tests. Old man Zachara did, he has known the truth for years."

"You are lying, what is this some kind of sick plan, what the hell are you up too now, Ric?"

"No plan. I uh, I never really knew Mike and never liked him. I just thought that I should do something for the man. I know you only care for the way it would screw me, but Sam suffered a stillbirth."

Sonny wanted to feel sorry for Ric, but he couldn't. The man was an ass who deserved all he got. Sonny had pulled himself up by his bootstraps, he hadn't been handed a damn thing unlike Ric who acted as if life owed him something.

Leaving, Ric just stood there shaking his head. He had tried, now he was off to make sure that big brother got what he deserved. A long prison sentence.

Sasha slipped into the side room and asked "Are you sure about that?"

Logan looked around the room then went outside. "Yes, I have been hearing it all over town. What are you going to do now?"

"She can't ever hear about this." Sasha thought about it for a minute then said "Find that PI I hired. Then take him out."

Sputtering, he said quickly "The blond is coming, got to go."

"Shit, I am not even sure you should proceed with the plan." she said.

"It's too late now." with that he shut the phone and turned to the woman sneaking in. "Are you sure I won't get caught."

"No, they have no idea that you are here. Did you look into what I asked?" she wasn't sure it was a good idea, but she had to help save Elizabeth for Lucky.

Taking the bag of clothes she offered he said "Yes, I am sorry, but no one knows anything about this. It wasn't part of the plan and with our boss dead, we are all milling around looking for a way out."

"You had better change." she said leaving. "Here, meet me at this address. It's my mom's house and we can work on this there."

Laura had just finished getting Felicia's version of events. Calling on Luke at the Quartermaine's wasn't her brightest idea, but she knew that Lucky was about to make a big mistake.

"Laura, how are you my dear?" asked Edward as he escorted her to the study. Once there he sat down and asked "What may I do for you?"

Looking into the man's eyes she knew that if her son crossed Jason, he would be bringing down more than just the mob on himself, he would enrage this old man. "I am looking for Luke. I am sure that by now, you have heard what Elizabeth has done in her will."

"Don't you..."

Holding up her hands, Laura said "No, I agree that my son should not have custody. That is why I am looking for Luke."

"He took off." announced Tracy as she entered the room. "That no good, well, I guess you are the one person I don't have to explain that to."

Shaking her head sadly, Laura said "No. If you talk to Jason, tell him while I won't testify against my son, I wish him well. And that I hope he finds Elizabeth."

Once outside her dream home, Laura felt her age as she entered and saw her daughter with a man who gave her a sense of deja vu. "Lulu, who is your friend?"

"Logan Hayes, Mrs. Spencer. It is nice to meet you." he said looking at the woman who was the cause of all his mother's miseries. Smiling politely, he listened to the story that Lulu gave her and found himself being smiled at by the older woman who said "While it wouldn't be appropriate for him to stay here, how about the diner."

"Thanks, I will call Aunt Bobbie." said Lulu who went to the kitchen. When she stormed back she was in a bad mood but told Logan that her aunt told her to take him over and get him a room. "She is busy right now and with Mike dead the diner is closed."

"Lulu, is everything okay?" asked her mother.

"No, Aunt Bobbie just informed me that she is on Jason Morgan's side. She is going to help keep Lucky away from his son."

Sam took the papers read the sum of money and felt her eyebrows go up. "So I sign these, my annulment will be final in two weeks AND I get twenty million dollars?"

"If you agree to keep your mouth shut and let this go through quickly."

"Where do I sign?" she said then taking his pen signed the legal documents that would have her a free woman in two weeks.

Sasha slipped into the library and read the files. Crap, Helena had already gone through with the implants. If she told her that she had been given incorrect info, she would die.

Then going over to the file, she looked at the photo of Jason Morgan and knew that if she didn't make a deal she would die anyhow. Her man had assure her that Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber were back together that a wedding set had been purchased at the most expensive store in town. Reading the description, she went to her safe and pulled out the ring inside.

While it looked expensive, it didn't fit the description. Thinking on it, she put a trace on the diamond and got a call back within the hour. Sitting down, she started trembling then said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the ring was purchased by Jason Morgan in Boston. We have a few more problems."

Putting her head in her hands, she asked "What kind of problems?"

"WSB kind. The girl our detective said was a nobody. That nobody is the police commissioner's daughter."

"I know that, how could he contact the agency about her and why would they care?"

"She is his stepdaughter, her father is Frisco Jones and Robert Scorpio is the former commissioner and brother of Mac Scorpio. It gets worse though, Anna DeVane, has a connection to the girl and is sniffing around."

"Anything else? Maybe some worse news, like Webber is the daughter of the President?" she moaned.

Looking at his paperwork, their inside man said "I don't think you are going to like this."

Snapping "Just tell me." she saw Helena entering the room with a huge smile.

"Someone ran a DNA match. Elizabeth Webber is the sister of Johnny Zachara."

Sasha pulled out the second file and read all about the young mobster, not worried, she then read about his father and whimpered. "Thanks, don't do anything without my permission. I might have to drive back there."

Turning to Helena she said "We fooled them, they think we took that jet out of town."

Her instincts honed by years of treachery, Helena narrowed her eyes and asked "Then why do you look so terrible?"

"Turns out Webber is adopted." she said "Anthony Zachara is her father."

Stopping for a few seconds, Helena smoothed down her hair to hide her tremors, then said "Oh, is that all my dear. Don't worry, I am not afraid of Anthony Zachara. Men like that are a dime a dozen."

The young blond watched as her mentor left the room then sat down to decide. Should she betray Helena throw herself on the mercy of Morgan or should she hope and pray that Helena wasn't as bat shit crazy as her plan made her out to be.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Standing against stupidity

Chapter 14

A week later, Jason still had no clue where Elizabeth or Georgie was. Anna Devane, Robert Scorpio and even Frisco had called, hoping he had something they didn't. All they knew was the plane had taken off from the rural air field just before the ambulance had been exploded but none were even positive that the women had even been on the jet.

Walking into the Quartermaine's, he heard some quiet laughter and upon entering the living room saw Edward playing cars with Cameron. Diane had agreed with Monica that it was better for the little boy to be living at the mansion so against his better judgment and to the amazement of many, he had moved in.

Tomorrow morning was the first hearing where Diane would add another delay to the process hoping to keep Cameron with Jason. He had been told that there was a last minute last ditch way of protecting the little boy but that it was one that they didn't want to use unless absolutely necessary since Ric was involved.

The computer geek had been busy, he had tracked down the money that had gone from Helena to this Sasha Donav then to Irina the Number one gunmen during the Metrocourt Robbery. Problem was that Jerry was dead, Irina was dead and Sasha had disappeared.

The only thing they did have on this Sasha was her purchase of some drugs that had been found in Sam McCall's system that would have sent her into premature labor. But they hadn't been needed; Sam's child had been dead for at least a month according to the autopsy. Jason regretted his involvement with the woman but even he felt sympathy for her knowing that the baby she had been carrying was dead before it even drew its first breath.

He had been unhappy to learn that this was the only contact between Sam and the woman, he had hoped to use Sam to locate Helena. Now he was back to trying to figure out the why. They knew it was connected to Spencer, but why hold her yet send no demands and why Georgie Jones?

When Cam saw Jason, he flew into his arms and Jason braced himself for the question the little boy asked every time he saw him. "Did you find my Mommy yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet, but I promise I will find her soon." he vowed then saw the puzzled expression on Cam's face. Then found himself smiling in spite of himself at the question he was asked.

"Jason, does that mean that Mommy is going to need a time out for hiding this long? Cause she makes me go to time out when I play hide and go seek and don't come out when she calls."

Jason hugged Cam closer, when they had tried to explain to him why his mother was gone, somehow Michael had given him the idea that it was like a game of hide and seek. While it had helped ease the little boys fears, Jason didn't know whether to straighten the idea out.

Cam's great uncle Tom Hardy had come over and had yet another appointment in fifteen minutes, had said to let things be, that it was a good way for someone Cam's age to understand what was going on. The man was testifying tomorrow at the request of the judge who had agreed to Audrey's attorney's psyche report.

Lainey had been pushed aside by the former head nurse when she found out the woman was working with Sonny. Jason had reluctantly agreed to Tom Hardy but now was glad the man had come over. Jason had even talked to him, knowing the courts would want his opinion on Jason's ability to raise Cam if god forbid they didn't find Elizabeth soon.

Hearing footsteps, Jason looked up from where he was listening to Cam talk about his day to see the doctor standing in the doorway. "Jason, I need a word with you, alone. Would it be possible for your grandfather to take Cameron to another room?"

Edward's face lit up, he was home during the day knowing that he would have time with Cam. Monica had practically forced him to sign in blood that he wouldn't EVEN THINK of mentioning ELQ to the little boy, so instead he had been letting Cam do the talking.

Jason wasn't too worried, Monica had come in at the same time he had, so he agreed then suggested the doctor and he go to the study. Once there, Tom sat down and looking at Morgan said "Jason, I did a visit with my mother, asked her the same questions I asked you. I have reason to believe that there is some sort of underlying trauma that is causing my mother to act the way she is."

Seeing his confusion, Tom gave him a brief synopsis. "I called my Aunt Gail, she made a few calls, talked to a few of their old friends. She also admitted she had also seen the downward spiral."

"So what are you saying?" Jason asked needing a straight and simple answer.

"Uncle Lee called the judge, my mother is going to be dropped from the case. I talked her into spending time at a clinic for people who've had a mental breakdown. The Judge still sees Lucky Spencer as a viable candidate to have custody of Cameron. Do you have any idea why Elizabeth wouldn't have included him in her restraining order?"

Calling his attorney, Jason listened then swore. "The original request included Cameron. Det. Cruz who wrote up the order bulked at adding Cam. My attorney insisted on it, refusing to let Elizabeth sign the papers without the change."

"So this Det Cruz is covering for a fellow officer." he said grimly.

"His partner, but the only other detective was out so they worked with Cruz. I need to try and reach Mac." Jason said knowing that the man was going through the same fears and nightmares he was.

"Let me, I worked with the police for a few years. I also know Felicia so that might help a bit."

Johnny looked in on the geek, then went to talk to his guard. "Garrick, what do you think?"

"He most likely did remove the files." he said nodding in the direction of the typing kid. "What do you want to do about him?"

"He ignored my orders, as soon as he is no longer useful, I will deal with him. I am on my way to give Morgan the news." he said furious with what he had read. "Don't let the kid out of your sight and keep him away from the weed though."

Johnny wiped his hands on his jeans before knocking. Every time he came to this house, he felt like a little kid. Seeing the police commissioner talking to a blond man, he went to leave but heard "Come in."

"Sir, anything?" he didn't have to specify what he was asking. Mac and he had had this discussion every night at this time.

"No, Frisco this is John Zachara. Frisco is Georgie's biological father." he said. "What about from your end?"

"Nothing in regards to this." he said. "I was hoping to ask you a few questions. I have been reading the material about the Cassadine/Spencers. It makes no sense, even less as to why they would grab Georgie."

"Meet us at this address, later." he said writing down an address and handing it to him. "Find Morgan and bring him as well."

Johnny nodded and left never hearing Frisco ask Mac "Are you sure?"

"I hate it, but yes. He has feelings for Georgie. And I think she has feelings for him as well."

"Still, to have him invo..."

"Morgan and he have resources we don't." said Mac. "Do I like having the mob involved, no, but Morgan is in love with Elizabeth and is the guardian of her son."

Shaking his head at how topsy turvey Port Charles was, Frisco went to call and arrange for the rest of them to be at the meeting.

Lucky was looking for Cruz, he needed a character witness and he knew damn well that Mac wouldn't help him out. Ric had pointed out he couldn't do it since it could affect future cases and Harper wouldn't help either.

Seeing Cruz receiving a summons, he grimaced knowing that the man hated to testify, now he would be in court twice this week. "The Alderson case?" he asked pointing at the paperwork.

"No, your custody hearing." he snapped.

"I told my attorney I would take care of asking you." he whined walking away while Cruz' eyes widened when he saw he was being ordered to testify by Morgan's attorney.

Entering the rundown bar, Johnny looked around and saw the sign said Luke's. "Why are we here?"

"I have no idea." said Jason. He had put Cam to bed for the night and his sister was staying so she could go to court with him in the morning.

"Gentleman, glad you could join us." said Felicia from where she was pouring herself a glass of some clear liquid.

"Okay, thanks to Ric Lansing we know that Sasha Donav was supposed to cause Sam McCall to miscarry. Why?" asked Anna looking around.

"I have two theories but the first doesn't make sense. See if she was out to wipe out the line,why are Kristina and Molly her other daughter's safe? The second theory is that she isn't sure that Sam is Alexis' daughter. Was a DNA test done?"

Jason sat up straight and said "No. She does have the same blood type as Nik and her child helped save Kristina."

Mac saw Anna smile then chuckled when she said "There is another reason that might fit. Now we know the gunmen had photos of Elizabeth and Georgie. I get Elizabeth, she has been connected to the Spencer's for years."

"But why Georgie?" asked Frisco.

There was complete silence then John said feeling like a fool. "Something to do with Lulu?"

Seeing all eyes on him, he said "The only connections I found were Lulu getting pregnant with Hornsby's kid. What happened with her sister Maxie and Lucky. And well, her mother sleeping with uh.. um..."

"Spencer." said Mac. "I think it is safe to say that it won't be connected to Bobbie who is the only other person in the equation. So how would grabbing Georgie hurt Lulu?"

"Dillon being worried, Lulu being jealous?" asked Frisco.

"No, he is worried, but Lulu is seeing someone else right now. I saw her kissing the guy outside of Kelly's." said Felicia.

Johnny said "That might be a setup, she flirted with me trying to make Hornsby jealous."

Hearing a commotion, they turned to see Robert Scorpio and another man dragging Luke into the club. Anna asked "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, we found him in a jail cell in the city. Here take this." Said Sean tossing Anna the bag with Luke's personal items. "Look inside, there was a call and we found this note in his stuff."

Ripping it open, Anna read out loud. "You and yours are going to pay. I am going to take away everything your family loves and give it to another. But before I return to play, I am going to make sure you are humiliated and broken. Robert, this doesn't sound like Helena and why is it in his handwriting."

Looking up from where he dumped Luke on a table, he said "Helena called as we were bailing him out. He wrote this down then he disappeared. We found him in a bar two blocks away."

Jason read the note and asked "Did Spencer say ANYTHING?"

"He only kept going on about time lost because of his believing that Laura killed Rick Webber and that you were going to win out over his cowboy."

John looked at the man who should be locked up then saw that others seemed to understand. Morgan looked pissed. "Helena grabbed Elizabeth so that this CUSTODY HEARING would go on and I would win Cam? What the hell is she thinking?"

Anna thought there was something wrong with this theory but it fit. "This might also explain Lulu and Georgie. Dillon still hung up on the woman he lost and publicly mourning her would do the same to Lulu."

Robert made a call then said "At least we learned one thing, they have to still be in the states. The call came from an American prepaid disposable cell phone. They aren't tri-band, so they don't work elsewhere."

John and Jason went to leave to give that information to Spinelli then asked what they were going to do with Spencer.

"Sober him up and then see what else he knows." said Anna looking with pity at her old friend. "I know that to the two of you he seems like little more than a drunk who talks big, but at one time.... at one time... Spencer seemed invincible."

The next morning, Jason was doing up his tie and his hands shook so badly, he wanted to throw up.

"Here." said Alan stopping to fix it. "I know it won't do much good, but I have faith in you and so does Elizabeth."

Looking at the man he had fought with for so long and yet was here helping him, Jason found his voice and said "Thank you. I can't let her down. I will protect Cam and I will bring his mom home to us."

Alan knew that he would stiffen, but still hugged his son. When Jason didn't tense up, Alan got that this court case was terrifying his son. "Monica is going to be there, I will be at GH. Jason, I know that you are going to..." he wanted to say win, but didn't want to give away what they had planned as a last resort.

Looking at his father, he said awkwardly. "I have to get going."

Stopping in to see Cameron playing with Johnny who was spending the day there in case Spencer or Audrey Hardy tried something. "Keep your phone on."

Jason sat down and played with Cameron and the trains until he saw Emily and his mother in the doorway. "I talked Edward into staying here."

"Thank you." said Jason. "Is Dillon going to keep an eye on him?"

"He is going to try." said a sighing Monica as they left.

Lucky was looking around, he didn't see Audrey Hardy anywhere. Seeing his attorney he asked if Audrey's was there.

"He is in a meeting with the judge. This could be good for our side since Morgan's attorney wasn't in there." he said before escorting him to the table. When Emily and Monica entered with Jason, they talked quickly to Diane before she lead her client off to the corner. "Its official, the Hardy woman is out of it. Now we just need to use Spencer's past. He always was the weak link in the case."

"Good, just save Cameron from having to deal with this okay." he said looking around at the courtroom full of people. Seeing Carly and her mother sitting next to Jax and Nik, he only nodded before heading to the table. He was too scared to say more.

Sam slipped into the courtroom just as the judge came into the room and sat down not wanting to miss the show.

"Okay family court is now in session. Spencer vs. Morgan in the custody of Cameron Steven Webber. I understand that the mother is missing. Something about possibly being kidnapped. Is that correct?"

"Yes your honor." said Diane standing.

Lucky's attorney leaned over to listen to his client and sighed then said "Yes your honor. My client would like it on record that this is the result of a mob kidnapping. That the young woman was grabbed to force Mr. Morgan into doing something. My client would like to plead with the respondent to give whoever is holding Elizabeth Webber what they want so that young Cameron may be reunited with his mother."

Diane shook her head, trying not to laugh when the judge reached over and took out a cell phone saying he would be right back. Five minutes later, he returned saying. "Mr. Spencer your boss just confirmed for me that a woman named Helena Cassadine is the most likely culprit. If you have some evidence to prove otherwise, this court would like to hear it."

Lucky flushed then shook his head no. "Fine, then shall we get started. Now Audrey Hardy has agreed to drop out of the case, but we will continue on to decide where this young child will live. I understand there are more motions on both sides."

Lucky's attorney stood and said "Yes, we would like to request that Mr. Spencer be granted visitation with his son. He is the only father this young child has known and with his mother missing we think it imperative that he be kept in a regular routine instead of fostered with a man he has spent very little time with."

"Since I intend for this case to be resolved today, we will hold off on that motion."

The man then tried to get Elizabeth's will tossed out, only for that to be rejected as well. Turning to Diane the judge asked for her motions. "Your honor, something has come to our attention that will help to vacate this case. I would like to call Detective Cruz to the stand."

Thinking on it, he said "I will allow it."

Lucky's head was whirling, first Audrey drops out of the case and now his partner was ordered to the stand in spite of his attorney's objections.

"Sir, what is your relationship with Det. Spencer?"

"I don't understand" he stated.

"When did you first meet and how long have you worked together?"

"We met at the academy and were each other's first partner after probation. When his second partner was killed in a mob shootout, we were reassigned together."

Diane grimaced when he stared at her client while saying mob shootout but then asked.

"Detective, at one point last year, Elizabeth Webber came to the station to file a restraining order against Lucas Spencer, isn't that correct?"

"She was still Spencer at that time. But yes." he said. "Lucky had gotten addicted to drugs and had made a mistake, he has been clean for almost six months."

Diane raised her eyebrow, this was going better than expected. She hadn't planned on bringing up the drugs yet. "Okay, now that day Det. Harper wasn't available, so we dealt with you isn't that correct?"

"Objection, leading the witness." Diane kept the smile off her face as Spencer's attorney did exactly what she expected.

"Redirect your question Miss Miller."

"Det, could you please inform us in your own words what was said that day?"

When Cruz proceeded to do so, he forgot the argument over including Cam and when handed the paperwork read it and confirmed that it was what was agreed to.

"Detective then why was this not the set of papers filed with the courts?"

The judge, Lucky's attorney and Cruz all looked confused. Diane picked up the set given to the courts by Lucky. "Could you please show me on here where the paragraph you and I agreed on in terms of Cameron Webber is?"

Cruz stumbled as he realized that this was why he had been called to testify when he realized that it wasn't in the official filed paperwork. "Uh, it's not here."

"Why not?"

Cruz thought then said "I must have had Elizabeth sign both copies, the one you rejected and the second set and then grabbed the wrong one."

"Really, you expect this court to BELIEVE that you ACCIDENTLY picked up the wrong copy. When you admitted to not wanting to include Cameron, when you are friends and partners with Lucas Lorenzo Spencer?"

When Cruz didn't answer, she said "I am finished with this witness."

"No questions." said the other attorney. He didn't want to say anything, it could blow up in his face.

The judge read the two copies then said "I am inclined to agree that there was malfeasance on the part of the police department, but until I talk to Judge Warren, I have to reserve judgment on the case. So I will make a few quick rulings on the various motions before the court while I wait to hear from Judge Warren."

Thinking on it, the man then said "For now we will keep things as they are in regards to the guardianship of young Cameron Webber. I have the court appointed therapists opinion and he seems to feel like the little boy is thriving but missing his mother. Mr. Spencer until I get confirmation in regards to this writ, you are to accept the order of protection includes Mr. Webber."

Looking at the clerk he said "When is my next available date?"

"Next Thursday, your honor."

"Fine, at 9:00 AM. Court is in recess." with that he left and Jason took a deep breath, he could feel someone's eyes staring at him. Turning he saw Sam standing in the back of the courtroom smiling and when she came and approached, he stood but kept all emotions off his face.

"Congratulations." she said softly. "You will make a great father, it's a shame that Elizabeth had to die for this to happen. If you ever need anything..."

"Elizabeth isn't dead." he snapped.

Touching his arm, she said "I'm sorry, it's just my mother has been talking about her fears and I know that she isn't holding out much hope for her."

Sam dug the knife a little deeper then went to stand outside the courtroom. Eavesdropping she heard Emily and Monica talking about taking the boys to the park this afternoon. Making plans to be there, Sam gave a twisted smile, she had a way to take back what was hers and she would use the son of the woman who had tried to steal Jason away from her.

Sasha slipped into the mansion, she had left Morgan a note, hoping she would live long enough to escape this mess.

"My dear Sasha, come join me." said Helena from the doorway where she was holding two glasses of port. Handing one to Sasha she said "The doctor confirmed, that Elizabeth's implantation was successful, Miss Jones' wasn't. So that first batch wasn't as defective as I was told."

Sasha took a deep gulp, needing her courage. "What now?"

"Miss Jones was given a hormone shot yesterday. Today she will be fertilized." she said coldly. "What about Mr. Hayes has he done his assignment?"

"Yes, he got her attention away from the other young man. He even found the perfect woman to use for her to catch him having sex with. Lulu Spencer will be floundering like you want."

"Good, tell him that he will soon have the green light to take care of things as planned. But I have a new assignment for you, so tell him to contact me directly."

Sasha contacted Logan and gave him the information. Then asked Helena about the new assignment. "Nothing too big, but one for which you can't have any connection to me."

Helena preceded to give her the fake chore then after finishing off the port, asked her to start right away. "I'm still not sure how helping Sonny Corinthos will help our cause." said the attorney as she headed out the door and drove to Port Charles to see what she could find out what was going on with Corinthos case.

Jason took the note from Max and said "Thank you, but are you sure you want to come back to work for me?"

"Yes and I have someone else to bring as well. Cooper Barrett." he said with a grim sense of humor.

"Willing or unwilling?" asked Jason as he wondered why he was still in town after what had happened..

"He owes you." was all that was said. "There is someone nosing around, I am going to take a look at the guy before recommending him, something is off with him."

Jason agreed then went to meet with this Sasha Donav. His men were scattered around the building and he worked a few things out in his mind while waiting. He was going to have to deal with Sonny sooner then later, His former partner had sent his doctor to track down Jason, requesting an audience.

He thought about saying no, but couldn't help hoping that Sonny apologized for the damage he had done.

The next question was what was Sam up to, he was trying to cover all bases, but he knew that things could slip through.

As for Lucky Spencer, he didn't know exactly what the plan was, but he knew that Diane had one, a really balls to the wall one according to her. Seeing the light, Jason moved to the window, looking out he could see the pine trees that someone had planted in a fit of green. They reminded him of Elizabeth, with a soft chuckle he could admit everything did.

Cameron awaking in the morning, Emily's rambling, even Johnny with his nervous drawing reminded him of her. Thinking on that for a minute, he shook his head at the idea of his Elizabeth being a Zachara. He recalled the rumors from when he first got in the game. Anthony Zachara's twin newborn baby girl kidnapped and murdered.

Zachara found those responsible, at least the ones who Trevor had set up to take the blame. The mobster had gone crazy killing the husband and wife, he had gone there in a rage but in the end couldn't bring himself to kill the child. Instead he had horrifically murdered two innocent people. His mind had then twisted beyond all recognition.

Stopping his musings, he turned when he saw the figure in the window. When the blond woman walked in, she was staggering. "Morgan, she is alive. They both are."

Going over intending to force out answers, instead he caught the woman who had passed out. Taking her pulse he grimaced as he realized she was dead. Hearing a ringing sound, he looked her over and found the cell phone.

The text message pissed him off. "Shame on you, Sasha, I thought you realized I would never let you betray me."

Then the phone rang and he answered it. "Hello, Mr. Morgan."

"Where is Elizabeth? And Georgie?" he added. Hearing footsteps he saw Johnny moving closer.

"All in good time, I promise they are unharmed, they are my guests. At the appropriate time they will be released. Now is Mr. Zachara there?"

Johnny said Yes.

"Good, great. Now here is the deal, you stay out of my hair and in as little as two weeks, Miss Jone and Elizabeth will be returned to you. I have no intentions of harming either of them. If you persist in chasing after me, I will have to change my mind."

"Why kill your attorney?" asked Johnny.

"Interesting question, coming from you." she said with a chuckle. "Oh and a little present Mr. Morgan, I killed Alexis' first born years ago. Ms. McCall was the result of the attorney needing money, he was going to use this pretender to blackmail me. I don't like extortion at least from the position of being the one blackmailed."

Jason knew that they had to keep her on the line as long as possible so he asked to talk to Elizabeth. "I am afraid that Miss Webber is still asleep, same thing with Miss Jones. Trust me, these ladies need their sleep. Gentlemen, I do want to thank you for you, without you this revenge would not have been possible."

Hearing the dead air, Jason looked at Johnny and said "You go and see Scorpio, I want to talk to Spencer alone."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" he asked doubtfully.

"No, but I think he might be the only person other than Alexis Davis who can give us any answers." Thinking on it, Jason knew he was going to have to tell the woman what he had learned.

Stopping at the Scorpio house, Johnny didn't say a word to Maxie as she let him in.

Talking to the policeman outside, he left out that Sasha had been killed here and then asked his opinion.

"What happened when she held you hostage last year?"

Telling him all he recalled, he never mentioned the burns or other pains. He was sure that they had nothing to do with whatever had happened. "Morgan is going to tell Alexis about her daughter today."

Maxie had slipped upstairs and eavesdropped, feeling bad about the misinformation she had unintentionally given Sam she knew she had to warn the woman she wasn't who she thought she was. Calling the woman got no answer so she drove over to the apartment to see if her car was out front. Upon seeing it, she was getting ready to knock on the door when she overheard a discussion.

"So will you help me?" she heard the woman saying. "You get the kid, I get revenge on Jason."

Hearing Lucky replying "Good, I am in. I want one more thing, you to testify on my behalf, I can have my attorney subpoena you, that way it will look like you have no choice."

"I can't testify against him until after my annulment is final." she whined. "I need that money to get a kid once we are finished screwing with Jason and Elizabeth."

"Do you want help with that?" he asked. "You know it's a shame the brat that Maxie was carrying died, you could have had it."

"You're an idiot Spencer, do you really think that your vapid ex-sex toy would just give up a kid? Not even Maxie Jones is that stupid."

Sam was wound up from her trip to the park. She had seen Cam calling Monica Quartermaine grandma and the woman's happy face. She was beyond pissed, Jason had made it plain more than once he didn't consider them family when she had wanted a connection to his parents yet as soon as Elizabeth's brat had become involved, he was LIVING at their house.

Spencer said "I was thinking on that, do you think you could tell the courts that she was stalking me."

"What is in it for me?" she asked moving closer to the man. Rubbing her hand against his chest, she gave a slow smile as his eyes followed her hand down to his zipper. Spencer was only a little stop on getting what she wanted but she needed access to him for her plan to work.

"Whatever you want." he said pulling her closer and rubbing up against her. "So what do you want?"

Sam gave him a cruel smile then said "Morgan in jail, then I want Elizabeth's kid to be calling me Mom when she returns."

Maxie gasped then ran around the corner when she heard someone coming to the door. Seeing Alexis Davis getting ready to knock, Maxie debated quickly then went to grab the stuck up lawyer. "Don't, come with me."

"Wha-?" Alexis didn't get a chance to finish the statement as the surprisingly strong blond pulled her out of the build.

Once they were in the park, Maxie said "Were you coming to tell Sam she wasn't your kid?"

Blinking in shock, Alexis couldn't talk then the blond said "Okay, I will take that as a yes. You can't do that at least not yet."

"Why not, Maxie?" she snapped.

Maxie told her what was going on and saw the attorney look at her, then the woman asked "Are you sure? Is this some sort of plan?"

"Yes, but if you tell her about her not being your kid, she will go over the edge, I know because that is what I would do. Go see Morgan, you tell him what I heard, he won't believe me, so I have to go to the one person who will help me." said the blond rushing away.

Alexis wasn't sure she believed her but she still called Jason and told him what was going on. Hearing him grunt that he understood, she went to Kelly's to get some hot tea it was too cold to be outside discussing conspiracies.

The following Thursday, Lucky walked into the courtroom trying to keep from smirking. Gossip around the station said that Judge Warren had extended his vacation into a honeymoon, so according to his attorney the motion would have no weight. It was a case of he said/ she said for now.

"We need a postponement." said his attorney. "When is her divorce final?"

"Next week." he said with a smug leer at Jason. The man had no idea what was going to hit him the following week. Sam and Sonny's annulment would be final and he was going to marry Sam and they had already started the wheels to send Jason Morgan to jail.

"Good, I can ask for a postponement wanting to clear your name before proceeding. I can spin it. Now we need to make sure your marriage doesn't look like it was only for the case, can you handle that?"

Nodding, Lucky saw his sister enter the courtroom and sit behind him. Lucky liked the idea of marriage to Sam, he had his mother's house now that she was back in Paris, Sam had money and they would soon have Cam. Plus he was enjoying the anytime he wanted it sex.

Diane just ignored Lucky and his attorney, she was furious with the judge. The man had agreed with Lucky's attorney to allow supervised visits with Cam for an hour a week. Jason had stormed out of the courtroom and ignored Spencer's smirk.

Talking to Mac Scorpio, she wasn't sure his suggestion would make a difference. "I know that you think having this caseworker there will help the case, but I am more worried about Cam's mental state."

Mac made a call and Diane saw his lips compress, then the man hung up and said "FBI was watching Judge, concerned Jason might try to bribe the man. Anna is on her way here, she has something."

"My client wouldn't..."

Mac held up his hand. "Its not your client. You need to see this."

When the ebony haired women joined them, she smiled and said "Here."

Diane watched as Mac started the tape and felt herself laugh. "He really is an idiot, isn't he."

They had Sam McCall and Lucky on tape talking to Scott Baldwin. Then Scott on screen making a deal with the judge. Followed by Scott talking to the Mayor saying that he had the perfect way to take down the mob in Port Charles.

"What do we do with this." she asked Mac.

"We hold onto it. Spencer doesn't get to see Cameron until Tuesday, right?"

"Yes, but why wait?"

"Let's get the Scott on tape making the payment. According to the tape it is to happen that day."

"I don't want to risk that little boy." she pointed out.

"I agree, but I have an idea on how to prevent things from happening even if this blows up." said Mac as he looked at Anna with a grin. "Remember when Robin didn't want to take ballet lessons?"

Anna looked at the man and said "You do know you would be circumventing a court order."

"I am rather sick and tired of the back deals of the Mayor and would love to finally nail Baldwin for something. I need to talk to Luke, he will be kept out of most of it, maybe just mention seeing Lucky talking to Scott."

Looking at him, Anna said "He is staying at the club, Tracy kicked him out of the mansion."

Jason had taken Cameron for a drive, pulling onto the old bridge, he sat there looking at the sleeping child in the car seat, knowing he had failed him. Unless Diane pulled a rabbit out of her hat this was not going to end well.

Johnny had been enraged when he had heard, then suggested feeding Spencer drugs and making it look like he was using again. Jason had considered the plan, but ultimately know that it would backfire. The younger man had gone to lean on his computer kid. He didn't know the story there, but that Spinelli kid had pissed off his boss.

Diane had been trying to assure him that things would work out, that there was some sort of big bombshell still in her bag, but Jason was feeling sick and tired. It had been three weeks and there was no sign of Elizabeth.

They had traced Sasha Donav and found out where she lived but they had found no clue as to where Helena was holding the women. He had no idea what the next step was. No one knew what her plan was, and he was running out of options. That evening he was meeting with Jax, Nik, Johnny and several others who were going to go through every single step from the day his motorcycle had gone over that bridge.

Looking back at Cameron, he was vowing to take him out of the country when he felt his phone vibrate. "Morgan."

"We have Spencer. He made a deal with Baldwin. Luke is coming tonight."

"Diane, I just want it over. Now!"

"I do have some news, your ex-partner is now a patient at the state mental institution."

Closing his eyes, Jason prayed for peace then said "I will see you later, Carly is bringing over Morgan to spend the night at the mansion with Cameron."

Hanging up, he called Max and asked if he had taken care of his request. "Its done, I have a list already at the house. That kid I thought was fishy, he is. But Cooper might not be such a bad worker."

"Keep an eye on him, I don't trust him." Jason replied coldly. "What do you have him doing?"

"Surveillance at the Metrocourt." replied Max with a grin.

"Tell Milo I want him on the house tonight."

Jason walked into the room and sat down looking around the room in confusion. Jax was talking to Nik about his son while Anna was discussing something with a dark haired man he didn't recognize. "Okay, Jason this is Dr. David Haywood. He figured out what Sasha really did at the Metrocourt."

Johnny sat down then looked at the group, Mac and Frisco seemed to be arguing about Maxie so he told Jason. "Maxie and Alexis Davis seem to be working on something and those two are arguing about it."

Leaning over, Jason said "I know and I agreed to stay out of it. Spencer and Sam won't know what hit them. Are you going to need help with the kid?"

"Uh, no. I don't think it will be necessary. Are you ready for the meeting tomorrow?"

Nodding they looked up as everyone sat down. Anna said "We discussed this, but I want to reiterate, nothing said here, goes outside this room."

Jason started, telling them about the motorcycle going over the bridge, getting found and then having no memories for a week.

Johnny took over, "I overheard Trevor talking, Morgan was found down by the water near the mouth of the river."

"Wait, if he went in where they said, he should have floated the other way and according to the dates it was four days later, where was he?"

"I don't know. I think that where ever I was, I was beaten. My lower back ached, badly."

Johnny took them through getting Jason healthy then their escape followed by getting captured and taken to the Arctic Circle.

When they were describing the torture, the doctor seemed confused then asked "Tell me again, about what happened before you would go unconscious."

As Jason went through it again, Anna asked them to give them an idea of the cattle prod.

Nik looked up then got a weird expression and said "Morgan, I know you can't draw it, but .."

"I can." said Johnny taking Anna's notebook and drawing the device. Nik quickly took the paper then said "This isn't a .. um.. it's well, you use it to ..."

"Come on, Cassadine, spit it out." snapped Frisco.

Flushing, he said "It, uh, its used on stallions, to procure... um... its used for breeding purposes."

Getting it, Jason said "What would it do to a person?"

David looked up and said "Where exactly on your body did she use it."

"Lower back, just below the waist." said Johnny not sure why they all seemed so interested.

Handing him a rough drawing of a body, David had him mark the spot then swore. "I need an honest answer, did you have any prostate or urinary problems afterwards."

Both men flushed as Nik got what the doctor was thinking. Then looking at the man asked "Would they be viable?"

Seeing the others confusion, David said "There was a rumor, a few years ago. A wife did something similar to a comatose husband. Doctors had refused to help her get pregnant."

Johnny raised his head alarmed then swore. "What?"

"Uh, she did this to both of us and if I am guessing right, you are saying that this Helena wants to embarrass this Spencer jerk, right?"

"Yes."

"Uh," looking at Jason who seemed stunned, he said "Elizabeth is my sister, we were keeping it quiet, because of my father. Are you saying this woman might have..." He couldn't even finish the statement.

Sean swore when he recalled why the Zachara name was familiar. He remembered the rumors about his father about the time of his sister's death.

"Relax, I think this is what Helena was talking about when she mentioned humiliating Spencer. My guess is she intends to use Jason's uh... sperm to get Elizabeth ... uh... with child."

Jason closed his eyes and said "Thing is, we might have already done the job for her."

Seeing the eyes on him, he loathed telling them but said "The night of the robbery, we didn't use anything when we um..."

Jax couldn't resist, he could still see the look on Georgie Jones' face and said "Christened my elevator."

Jason glared at the Aussie who said "Georgie Jones heard you that night."

Johnny laughed softly recalling his conversation with her after they had rescued her. "She was a little upset thinking the last thing she would hear before dying was Elizabeth and you."

Frisco agreed that grabbing Elizabeth made sense in that light but asked "Why go out of her way to grab Georgie though? I mean how would my daughter be involved?"

No one had any answers. "Why do the same thing to Zachara?"

Johnny said "Trevor might have made a deal, but other than that I have no idea."

Lulu sat stunned as Lucky explained that he had come to realize his mistake when it came to Elizabeth and his long love for her. "That is why Sam is the perfect woman for me." he said earnestly to his little sister.

"Lucky this is a little soon, are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you to be there, to stand up for us, please?" he asked. He may have started this as a way to take Cam away but he had come to find a kindred spirit in Sam. He was going to do his best to make this a new start.

He would even let Cam go back to his mother when she returned. He knew that Sam thought Elizabeth would run to Morgan, but he knew she wouldn't. Elizabeth would never forgive Jason for getting her kidnapped.

Lulu left the Spencer house amazed at how quickly Lucky had turned around. The day before he had been depressed, now he seemed to be excited about his new future. She thought he was moving too quickly, but she would let it go.

She saw the computer stoner who seemed all there for once. "Hey, Fair Lulu."

Turning she looked at the kid who grinned at her and said "We never got a chance to meet, outside of the diner. I am the Jackal, Assassin of the Internet, aka Damian Spinelli."

Wanting to snap she wasn't interested, she thought about it, he had seemed into the woman her brother was about to marry and had gone out of his way to rescue her the night of the Metrocourt Robbery. "So what do I call you?"

Stunned that the woman of his dreams was talking to him, he flushed then said "Spinelli is fine."

Thinking on it, she decided to get Logan's help as well as this geeks. She had called Dillon but had changed her mind, he was in the middle of the brainwashing that Jason Morgan was doing of the Quartermaines.

"I am going to Kelly's, would you like to join me." she asked giving him a smile that turned into a giggle when he tripped as he followed her.

"I need to use the facilities." he said the woman behind the counter.

"Upstairs, we are cleaning the ones down here." she told him then shook her head as he tripped up the stairs behind Lulu.

Lulu knocked quickly then opened the door and gasped then screeched at what she saw. "OH MY GOD! HOW COULD YOU?"

Rushing back to help his dream girl, Spinelli said "eek! Wha? How? How could you?"

Sam sat up and pulled the sheet over her breasts then looked at the blond who laid back on the pillows and said "What did you think that sex was something I only did with you?"

Lulu sputtered then looked at Sam and said "You are a slut. What about Lucky?"

Spinelli was disappointed in his dream girl and the man who looked happy to be breaking the fair and beautiful Lulu's heart. Hearing her start to cry, he shut the door and took her back downstairs.

Cussing, she knew this could go bad when the case went to court. No one should have known about this, she had only slept with the blond because Spencer had been pretty fast in bed. Seeing the grin on the man's face she tried to recall his name then said "What has you so happy?"

"Just thinking of the money my employer is going to be paying me. I was to ruin Spencer and your plan by making sure I was caught having sex with you."

"I will kill him." she snapped. "Tell Morgan that this isn't the end."

Looking at her, he said "I don't work for Jason Morgan. Now could you please get dressed and find your way out of my room, I am rather tired."

Sam took the walk of shame then slammed the door as soon as she was in the hall.

Inside the room, Logan called Helena and said "Its done. Two birds with one stone. Screwed that McCall woman and had Lulu Spencer walk in. She is suitably distraught. I made sure to tell her I love her last night."

"Good, now disappear." she said. Looking up, Helena asked her nurse. "Did it take?"

"Yes, both young woman are pregnant. Is it time to wake them up?"

"Do it gradually. I want to ensure that those children are firmly planted. Now excuse me I have some cigars to send to the fathers."

Helena made the call then grinned cruelly. Spencer and his sister had no idea all that was in store for them.

Walking in to check on her live incubators, she said "Let the games begin.!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Spencer v. Morgan in re: Cameron Webber

Jason was in the Quartermaine study, doing paperwork while Cam played with his trains and the various hot rod cars that Johnny had added to his collection. If they closed the door the family would leave him alone with the little boy and he was coming to enjoy the hours they got to spend this way. Hearing a knock, he sighed then said, "Come in."

"Mr. Mo-er Jason, your man Max dropped this off, he told me to tell you they checked it over." Said Alice as she sat the brown paper wrapped package on the desk.

Cam looked up and saw Jason unwrapping the box and asked excitedly "Is it your birthday?"

Messing up his hair even more Jason laughed and said no. Once the box was open Jason sat and starred at the cigars then lifted the note to find a picture of Elizabeth sleeping. When he had read the note, he felt guilty but he grinned when he read what Helena had written, "Congratulations and welcome to fatherhood."

"I see you received one as well." Said Johnny from the French Doors where he was sneaking in. Setting his box on top of Jason's he showed him the accompanying note. Jason read best wishes on your rapidly expanding family.

Johnny held up the photo that showed both Elizabeth and Georgie. When Cam slid off of Jason's lap at the sound of footsteps, he watched as the little boy went to greet Monica and Alan who were entering. "Are you ready for dinn-"

Calling Mac, Jason asked his parents to go ahead and feed Cameron, handing them the note. Monica's trying to keep the smile off of her face, made Jason realize that he wasn't the only person happy at the idea of another child. He realized that for once Helena had done good. Then thought about it and decided twice only the first time she had screwed up and sent Lucky back.

"Does this mean what I think it does? And does this mean Elizabeth will be coming home soon?"

Little ears, looked up with a hopeful expression on his face, and Jason said, "I hope, so."

When Mac arrived, he found Alan sitting in the study with the two mobsters, looking at the cigars rather intently then saying "These are Spanish, Helena may have placed them in a humidor, but they are expensive and soaked in cognac then the tobacco dried if that's any help."

Johnny took a call and then said with a slight nod to the older man. "He's right. Here, this is what my guy found out."

Mac went to call Frisco who said he would be on a plane to Europe within an hour and asked Mac to let him know if they were right and the girls were home before he got the information. Frisco in a way hoped that the police commissioner would forget, that way he might have a chance to see his little girl before heading back out on assignment.

Lucky thanked the Justice of the Peace then kissed his bride again. He quickly escorted her to the car, and then carried her over the threshold with a wry grin. Sam was amused she had done this lord knew how many times, but this was the first time the groom had ever done that.

Showing her the changes he had made to his mother's house for them, he never saw her rolling her eyes when his back was turned. Finally arriving at the room with the most changes, Sam cringed at all the lace and white. "Our place of refuge. Well, for tonight at least. Tomorrow, I have new sheets and a bed coming. These were purchased by my mother and never used. I thought they would make an appropriate start for our new lives."

An hour later, Lucky was on his back snoring and Sam was still in shock. After they had consummated their vows, Lucky had told her all his plans for the future and while some of them didn't sound too bad, the idea of more kids, let alone with him, shocked her. She was here to win and that was all.

Hearing footsteps, she quickly pulled on Lucky's dress shirt and padded down the stairs. Seeing Lulu she quickly hurried over and said, "Your brother is sleeping. "

"Not for long, I am here to stop you from getting whatever it is you want from my brother. Do you really think he will still want to marry you AFTER he finds out what you were doing with Logan Hayes?"

Sam let the tears flow then sat down and said "I-I I did what I had to do for your brother. I overheard that man talking to someone about putting a stop to Lucky winning custody of his son. I was only trying to get information."

Lulu just raised her eyebrow and stared then asked, "So you screwed the man, you really are a slut, aren't you?"

Anger flashed in her eyes but Sam never raised her head from how it was bowed. Getting control she said "Don't you get it, I WOULD DO ANYTHING for Lucky? Help him in anyway I can. Do you really think I wanted to sleep with that sleezeball? I didn't. In spite of the changes I am making no one wants to see that I am changing. I had a moment of weakness fell back into old habits, its' how I used to get information before, so I just… I just did it."

Lucky had woken up when Sam had gotten out of bed, he was sitting on the landing stunned and angry at what he overheard. Rushing down the stairs, he pulled Sam into his arms and glared at Lulu who was staring skeptically at the older woman.

"Lulu I think it is time for you to leave. I knew about this and married her anyway." He lied about knowing, he felt strangely honored she would go to all that trouble for him.

He wasn't angry with Sam, in fact he was feeling ten feet tall, this was the type of woman his mother had been, this was the kind of wife he could be proud of, she would stand by him, through thick and thin. Elizabeth would never have done that, she would have never have gone that far to protect him.

Lulu snorted in disgust then said "Someday when you realize that you are being played, I hope you remember that I tried to tell you the truth. Until then goodbye Lucky."

Lucky hugged Sam then said "I wish you had told me, I am a big boy, I can take it. No one will ever mistreat you, ever again. I am only sorry that someone led you to believe that this was necessary. Don't you worry about my losing custody, no judge will give Jason Morgan a child over that child's rightful father."

Sam was stunned, this man truly was dumber that a box of rocks. Just holding onto him, she kept her grin to herself as she realized the fun she could have married to this moron.

Lucky held her tight as they walked up the stairs to bed, swearing Jason Morgan would pay for the damage he had done to his wife. Soon, Lucky was asleep dreaming of a world were he was well respected by all, his father had told him he was proud of him.

A world where Sam and he had lots of kids and poor pathetic Elizabeth was standing in the door of a room at Kelly's begging him for forgiveness swearing she would do anything to make him happy since her so-call friend was now in prison.

Sam lay awake, plotting when she heard Lucky saying yes Elizabeth in his sleep. Staring into space, she couldn't help hoping the boring brunette was actually dead. Then was shocked, her plan only worked if Elizabeth was alive, why was she wishing she was dead?

Helena had just left them with the newspapers, and Elizabeth was in shock. How on earth had Lucky ever convinced a judge that he should even be allowed to visit Cameron let alone have a chance at custody when there was a restraining order to keep him away?

Looking up she saw Georgie pacing and muttering about a lot of different things but there was one theme that played continuously. "I am too young to be a mom, I'm not ready to be a parent, why me? Why did Helena drag me into this?"

"Georgie, relax there is nothing we can do until we get back to Port Charles, here sit down and read the paper so that you know what has been going on while we were gone." She suggested. Then moving to the next paper, Elizabeth felt sadness at what had happened to Sonny. The man had been slowly changing from the man who had caught her when she thought Lucky was dead to this one who was now locked up in a padded cell.

Georgie had followed Elizabeth advice, throwing herself on her bed. As she read through the newspapers, she read the date and growled. Looking up, Elizabeth asked, "Is there a problem?"

"I missed my birthday and Maxie owed me a really expensive present this year."

Elizabeth got control of her grin and got off the bed moving to the doorway, then turned to say "I will be right back, I am going to ask our Auntie Helena if we can have a party for you, I am quite sure she will understand and help."

Georgie looked up in shock then said "That isn't funny, Elizabeth."

"I know, but it took your mind off of the mess for a few minutes, how old are you now?"

"Twenty, I am only twenty and way too young to be a mother." She mourned as she touched her still flat stomach. Thinking in it, she said "When I get back home, the first thing I am going to do is find Lulu Spencer and punch her in the mouth. What about you?"

"Destroy Lucky Spencer in court then I am going to take this baseball bat I own and introduce it to Sam McCall." She said grimly staring at the paper in her hand.

"I thought she was pregnant?" asked Georgie looking at the pissed off expression on Elizabeth's face. When the woman silently handed her the paper, Georgie said, "Oh, I guess I would want to smack her around too."

Lucky heard his cell phone ringing and looked at the clock, Scott should be calling soon with good news. "Spencer."

"Lucky this is Cruz, you have to come down to the station. We are on duty since Harper is busy on another case. They have Scott Baldwin under arrest."

"For what?" he asked with a very bad feeling of foreboding.

" He tried to tamper with your custody case. He wanted the judge to give custody to Morgan then say he took a bribe so they could arrest Morgan on federal charges. A problem was the judge called the State Police and they set Baldwin up. His confession is being typed even as we speak."

Groaning, he ran his hands over his hair then asked Cruz to repeat what he said "I said, that the judge recused himself from your case as a result, they don't want any kind of bias involved. All that is happening to Baldwin is he is going to have to in front of the ABA, where he will probably be disbarred."

Emily and Nik were eating breakfast when Lulu stormed in and sat down. Quickly filling the couple in on what was happening with Lucky, she was shocked when they announced that they figured he would try something like this. "Don't worry, Sam and his marriage won't last long and I guarantee Lucky won't be hurt by this."

Lulu realized that they thought it was fake and stood, "You don't understand, Nik, they are living in Mom's house. You and I both know, that if this was fake, that …"

"He wouldn't have moved there." Said her brother grimly as he realized his cousin was indeed about to ruin his brother's life.

After his sister left, Nik said, "Do you think I should try to warn Lucky?"

"No, I doubt it would do any good." She replied then called Jason to give him a head up.

Jason hung up the phone then told Max, "That was Emily, she called to warn me that Lucky married Sam. Find Diane Miller and have her come to see me at Elizabeth's house."

Jason had spent most of the previous evening airing it out and arranging for fresh linen, he was sure that Elizabeth would be home as soon as the court case was wrapped up. Helena just wanted Lucky to lose and with what had happened, Jason wasn't too worried about losing custody of Cam any more.

Hearing a knock at the door, Jason went to let in the people dropping off Cam's new bed, instead he found Lucky Spencer standing there with a smirk. "You do know that you aren't allowed here, Spencer."

"I just came to let you know that I will soon have Elizabeth's son and you will soon have nothing. I have a big gun on my side that can't wait to blow you right out of the water." He said. He was floating on air; even his mistake with Baldwin had gone his way. When he had seen the man earlier, he had been told Scott would keep his mouth shut, that he didn't want to add conspiracy to the other charges he was already facing.

"If you are talking about Sam, why don't you ask your wife whose bed she was in yesterday?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know all about that, as well as your disgusting habit of telling her to use her body to get information." He taunted never realizing Jason had no idea what he was talking about.

"Good, then since you have nothing more to say, I would suggest you leave." He said slamming the door on Lucky's stupidity. Walking back up the stairs, he shook his head actually feeling sorry for the POS.

Johnny grimaced as the doctor explained that his father was getting better, "He is finally remembering shooting at you and killing your mother instead. I know that you have expressed disdain for having a one on one session with him, but I think it might be good for the both of you."

"No, what would be best for both of us is for him to rot in here until the day he dies." Snapped Johnny. "My father is only here to be warehoused and kept under control, if you want to treat him, that is your business, but stop calling me and requesting my presence. Now if you will excuse me."

Walking out, Johnny stopped into his father's room and saw that the man was indeed in a state like the doctor said. Staring at him, Johnny swore he would not end up like this man, no children for him, no chance he would EVER allow himself to love anyone that much.

"I know you can hear me old man, so listen up. I found my sister and I will make a family with her, but you, you leave us alone. You have ruined my life and I will kill you before allowing you to so much as breath on hers."

Walking away, he never saw the look of despair on the old man's face as he slowly cried for the life he had once had.

Lorenzo and Skye arrived home in time to testify if need be, they were grateful that Jason had been able to postpone the case as long as he had. Lorenzo now

had his memories back and was completely healed, so he could recall the blond who had approached him in the first place about transferring the vial and kidnapping Elizabeth Webber.

They had also let Mac know that there were to be two briefcases not one out there as well as the one with the diamonds. The first one had the Ebola virus, that was the one they had helped the CDC destroy, the second had a flu virus that was dangerous but not deadly for most people and the third, had contained fifty million dollars in diamonds.

When they had stopped at the mansion, Lorenzo was stunned at the different attitude the family showed him. Before it had been always been icy disdain, but since his part in trying to stop the mess from happening had become public knowledge, they had been actually friendly this visit.

Anna took the call then said, "Get me that address."

Turning to Robert, she said, "Frisco found the cigar maker. He is flying to Madrid right now."

Arriving at the club, Johnny tossed the small office, in spite of its owners laconic protests then sitting down he looked over at Spencer and said suspiciously "Why aren't you on your son's side?"

"The custody thing, because I think that Lucky is making a mistake, plus I know that Helena wants to humiliate him. I keep hoping he will drop it."

"What about you daughter and Lulu, what is going on there?" Johnny got the nagging feeling he was missing something, something important.

"No idea." He said with a shrug. Hearing the rest of the group come in, he sat down and let Anna lead like usual.

"Okay, Jax do you have any contacts with this company?"

Reading the file, he said, "No, none of my money is in tobacco."

Nik shook his head no as well. "Uh, Jason, what do you think Sam is up to in regards to my brother?"

"I don't know." He said evenly. "Lucky showed up at Elizabeth's today so I heard directly from him about the wedding, but I know no more than you do."

Anna and Robert showed them the pictures of the dead woman and said "We have Helena on this. This is the late Sasha Donav; she was drugged using a special cocktail that the woman likes because it causes an agonizing death a few hours after ingesting. Some of her former clients including a man named Andre Karpov are getting worried."

"Is he a threat?" asked Jason thankful his men had set it for Sasha to be found promptly.

"We don't know. I do know they were lovers but it might not have been serious."

Carly was at the mansion when she heard what sounded like Ric Lansing's voice. Seeing Cameron in Alice's arms as the beefy maid carried the youngster away, she got the feeling more was going on than she knew.

When Jason pulled into the drive five minutes later and was arrested, she vowed to destroy the man never realizing they had known she was on the way and that it had all been a set up.

On the way to the station, Mac explained to Jason what was going on.

"How the hell did Spencer manage this?" he asked stunned. He didn't think that he had it in him. They weren't expecting this for at least another week.

"He had help, I know it wasn't his father or Scott, does Sam have any ability to do this?" asked Ric doubtfully from the front seat.

Shaking his head no and shocked to realize he was on the same side as Lansing and Scorpio, Jason saw they were pulling into the station and went into block of concrete mode.

Lansing waited until they were almost at the bull pen then said "I have you this time, Morgan, you are going to rot in prison for this one."

Mac had a mental image of Ric with a handlebar mustache and twirling it around like some bad ham of an actor from an early movie and quickly went into the interrogation room with a handcuffed Morgan while trying not to laugh.

He saw that Morgan seemed to be having the same problem and said 'Sit down, we will be back as soon as your attorney arrives."

Leaving he went to his office and asked, "When will you know?"

The FBI agent looked up and said, "We are a mere minutes away from executing search warrants on all the properties at the same time. Your DA has a real hard on for Morgan, doesn't he?"

Mac and Milo stood there trying to control their smiles, Sonny had turned these warehouses into legitimate businesses last year during his marriage to Sam, they could not wait for the men searching to find what it seemed like they were importing illegally.

Seeing the agent order the officer to pry open the last of the boxes, Max was amused when the agent turned to him and asked "Who warned you, what happened to the real shipment, you are facing federal charges, do you get that we can send you to prison for at least twenty years?"

Milo looked at Diane who had arrived "Agent Jarod, since when is it a crime to import dog food? And Tennis Balls? Or even doggie treats? The items match the billing labels, we paid the appropriate fees when we brought the items in, could you please tell us what crime has been committed?"

Stalking out, he ignored the attorney who turned to Max and said "Get pictures please, I want to send the bill to the FBI for the cleanup of this mess. Now I have to go down to the station and get your boss out of jail."

Lucky slipped in and stared at Jason with a large smile. "I told you I would get you. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"

Jason tilted his head and asked what are you talking about.

"Lucky dog enterprises. Amusing, really amusing." He said sauntering out.

Jason finally let the laugh happen that had been trying to escape. Years ago, when he had left the second time, he had bought a company that sold dog items, he had changed the name and Sonny had always been amused by it. Now Lucky had gone public unaware that it was a legit part of the Corinthos/Morgan enterprises soon to be Morgan Industries.

Carly showed up right on schedule thought Ric as Diane came in at the same time. "I want my client released."

Hearing the blond shouting the same thing, Ric looked at the two of them amused and said "Sorry, you will have to wait, the FBI wants a word with him, Miss Miller they are waiting for you."

Fifteen minutes later, Jason walked out of the station a free man while Ric pretended to throw a temper tantrum making sure that Lucky saw it along with Carly who was still there thanks to Cruz handcuffing her on Ric's orders.

Walking over, Ric said "You are free to go, but don't pull a stunt like that again. I am amazed though, Morgan didn't wait for you, is there something wrong between friends?"

Carly growled, like Ric didn't know that the trial for custody of Cameron Webber started this afternoon.

ALL MY DUCKS IN A ROW

Tracy arrived at the courthouse and argued with Luke the man wanting her to either divorce him or move onto the boat. "I would rather live at the roach motel your family calls a boarding house then sleep one night on that boat of yours. You want a divorce so bad, you file the papers."

Lucky and Sam walked in certain that Jason was still in interrogation, certain they would win by default. Setting down at the table, Sam looked over and saw only Diane who kept looking at her watch with worry.

Just as the judge was to arrive, Lucky asked his attorney what would happen if Morgan didn't show up only to hear a commotion and see the man entering the courtroom in a suit and tie.

"How the hell?" he whispered loudly never noticing the bailiff heard him after announcing the judge. Feeling the phone vibrate, the man in uniformed answering it getting an update form the police commissioner.

"Okay we are dealing with Spencer vs. Morgan in regards to custody of Cameron Webber, his mother is still missing I presume?"

"Yes, your honor, but Commissioner Scorpio says they have hope of finding her soon." Announced the bailiff hanging up one phone while the judge just swatted the later information away. That was the same thing Scorpio said during the last call.

After dealing with all the minor issues that made Lucky's attorney happy and Diane Miller pissed, the judge announced they were to start with their witnesses first thing in the morning. As all parties left, Diane took the note from the discreet bailiff and read then nodded slowly. All would be well. Telling Jason she had everything under control, she bid him a good night and said they would deal with everything tomorrow.

Early the next morning Lucky's lawyer called his first witness Lainey Winters to the stand where she explained about Lucky and his recovery from his addiction and that she had seen him frequently with Cam before the divorce.

"Dr. Winters is my client a danger to his son?"

"Not if he keeps himself clean. So far, almost a year later, Mr. Spencer has not gone back to using drugs."

Lulu was called to the stand and knew she had to help Lucky get custody of Cameron, if he had responsibility for that little boy he would clean up his act and toss out the whore living with him.

Lucky's attorney was very happy with Lulu's testimony; she had never mentioned Sam and hadn't buckled under pressure from Diane Miller in regards to what had happened between Elizabeth and Lucky. She had stated that she truly felt Elizabeth was over reacting to what had happened between her brother and her.

Handing the judge affidavits from Sarah and Carolyn Webber as well as one from Audrey Hardy, he went on to call Cruz to the stand who reiterated that he felt Jason Morgan had influenced Elizabeth into making charges against an honest cop.

Diane just said no questions. Cruz would back up his partner no matter what.

When Sam testified, she was concerned, Diane said no questions for this witness at this time, thought I reserve the right to call her to stand later on."

A little unsettled, Sam believed that Jason must still have feelings for her, why else wouldn't he use what he knew about her past to ruin her?

Lucky's attorney took his client through his past with Elizabeth, amusing Jason and Diane at his version of Stalwart defender of the peace from innocent youth as well as Elizabeth's from wild child to slut according to Lucky. Diane put Patrick Drake on her list to testify knowing that he could refute Spencer's smear campaign.

Diane let the smears to her clients' reputation go as well planning on dealing with it on cross later. "No questions your honor, though I once again reserve the right to call this witness back to the stand."

"Fine, we will take a forty-five minute lunch break then. See you back here at one.

Jason rushed out and drove to Kelly's where he met up with Alan and Cameron. His father said he would be back to take him back to daycare and the little boy's eyes lit up at the idea of seeing his friends.

After a quiet lunch were they talked about the merits of macroni and cheese with hot dogs vs. soup, Jason was chuckling at Cam's disgust. "Mommy always makes me eat a small bowl of soup first."

"She did the same thing to me too." He told the little boy before they ordered a sundae to 'split'. Jason knew he wouldn't eat any but he wouldn't refuse Cam's offer to share no matter what he wanted.

Seeing the twosome, Bobbie felt her heart smile at the picture they made and when Alan returned to take Cam to daycare, she couldn't help thinking that if Carly hadn't screwed her life up so badly that could have been her children leaving with their grandfather.

She often felt guilt that Alan and Monica didn't have to time with Michael that she did. Seeing Lulu entering and he glare on her face, Bobbie pulled her niece off to the side and said, "Don't start."

"BUT!"

"No, you need to realize that Lucky screwed up his chance and frankly I feel Jason will be a better father to that little boy. You want him to have Cameron to help Lucky, it should be Lucky helping Cam, something he can't do right now."

Pouting then glaring at Logan she was leaving when she saw the good-looking mob guy entering. Walking over she tried to flirt only to be stared at like she was a nothing. She narrowed her eyes, tired of men treating her like that. She vowed to have that man on his knees in front of her begging for a date by the end of the month, Thinking on it, she went to visit Carly, her cousin could give her some advice, after all she had snapped up more than a few mobsters in her day.

Helena ordered the two women to get dressed, Elizabeth covering her smile by asking for a hairbrush. Seeing the clothes, Georgie said, "Where on earth did she get these?"

The nurse who was there to supervise said, "She ordered them delivered."

Stunned the twosome realized they were dressed for court and Elizabeth, who had moving slowly hurried up realizing whatever was going down, was doing so at the hearing in regards to her son.

Georgie have an evil smile on her face as she mentally planted her fist in Lulu Spencer's face. Pulling her hair up and frowning at the ballerina flats, she ignored the comment from the nurse about new mama's not wearing heels.

After lunch, Tom Hardy testified about Jason and Cameron as well as his own opinion on addiction as well as the spousal abuse he felt his niece suffered. Lucky's lawyer asked about Audrey causing Diane to mentally pat herself on the back.

"My mother is now in a treatment facility and should have no bearing on this case."

"But she was part of this case because she believed Mr. Morgan was a threat to her granddaughter and grandson. Isn't that right?"

Diane thought about objecting how the attorney was trying to lead the witness but let it go when Tom Hardy answered. "No. My mother has control issues in regards to my niece. She herself was in an abusive relationship with my father and it affected her judgment in regards to the case. I have since learned that my mother is aware of who Elizabeth's biological father is and though she hasn't informed me of his name, I was told that he was why she didn't want Elizabeth around Jason Morgan."

Lucky couldn't help recalling the rumors about Alan Quartermaine and his lack of ability to keep it in his pants. He couldn't help smiling with glee at where his mind went. Seeing Sam looking at him curiously, he wrote her a note that soon had her smirking as well.

"No more questions for this witness." Sitting down he took the note from Sam and read it, then grimaced. Even he realized that was not it at all.

Emily and Monica testified next, adding glowing reports to Toms then Cam's daycare teacher testified followed by Epiphany Johnson. By the second break, Jason was feeling a lot more relaxed knowing what Diane had in store for Lucky and he knew that whatever Alexis and Maxie were planning it was going down in just a few minutes.

"We will take a fifteen minute recess. Miss Miller you said you only have one more witness today?"

"Yes, Mr. Morgan will be testifying next." She replied as they all started out of the courtroom into a plethora of reporters. Seeing the television crew, Alexis moved closer to them knowing Sam and Lucky would come over to her.

"Alexis, what is so important?" asked Sam as she joined her mother.

"Later." She said pretending to be worried about the cameras.

"Miss McCall, rather Mrs. Spencer, a minute please." Said the tall red head.

"Yes." Sam said with a smile. She had seen coverage of the case of the news there and this woman seemed to be on their side.

"I am aware that you can't talk about the case until after the judge renders a verdict, but I was hoping you had time to speak to me afterwards."

Agreeing Sam never saw the woman smile as she walked away. Alexis was standing next to her 'daughter' and Lucky when the woman stepped in front of the Camera and said, "This is Amelia Joffey reporting live from the custody hearing in regards to young Cameron Webber. I have just arranged for an interview with Mrs. Lucky Spencer as soon as the judgment in rendered. Mrs. Spencer you may recall is the former wife of Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos".

Mr. Spencer is the latest in the long line of men Miss McCall has married and conned. This reporter does wonder though what Miss McCall's angle is this time since Mr. Spencer has no money and lives in his mother's house. Samantha McCall's criminal background goes back to her teens where she first—Ouch! You bitch!" she said when Sam reached out and slapped her.

Sam and the reporter were soon trading insults as the rest of the reporters took the flyers being offered by Miss Joffey's newest assistant Maxie Jones. Reading the notes, they started shouting out.

"Sam according to this you killed your fourth husband Bill Monroe is that true?"

"Did you really have abortions then claim to miscarry?"

"Was Mr. Corinthos a con job as well? What about Mr. Jacks or Mr. Morgan? Did you move on when they wouldn't marry you?"

"Sam, what about this proof that you are not the daughter of the former DA Alexis Davis?"

"Did you really sleep with Richard Lansing while he was married to your mother?" asked one reporter.

The bailiff escorted the participants back into the courtroom, but Sam looked a little messed up while Lucky just held her as she pretended to cry. She was plotting trying to figure out how Ric knew all of this stuff and when had he learned. He had to be the person responsible for this he had too.

The reporters rushed off to write their stories, all wanting to be the ones with the original scoop. They should have stuck around as they would have gotten a much better story as Helena dropped off the two missing women and said "Thank you ladies, I can't imagine anyone more perfect to make sure that my revenge is complete."

Walking through the staff entrance they couldn't find a single bailiff so they went to find the courtroom. Stopping when they saw a judge they tensed up when they heard the name Spencer.

Only hearing part of it, Elizabeth turned white and vowed to get inside the courtroom before Lucky somehow bought the verdict. The man Helena was paying grinned and called his boss, "Taken care of madam. I am positive that Miss Webber is going to rush into that court room."

"Good job, Mr. Hayes, you may now head out of town." With that Helena hung up the phone. Now she just had to sit back and watch the festivities.

Jason got into the witness block then answered all the questions that Diane was asking but he was anxious, he got the feeling he was missing something. When he got to the more recent history between Elizabeth and him, he went only with the straight facts, Diane didn't want him mentioning in the engagement unless necessary.

Making sure to emphasize the time period when his sister had cancer, Diane held onto her ace, even as she set up the volley.

Seeing the man in uniform in from of the correct door, Elizabeth asked to be let in.

"Judge Woolsen said no one could enter once the case began."

"Look, I am Elizabeth Webber, Cameron is my son. Look call Mac Scorpio, he can verify this. This is his daughter Georgie Jones."

Not getting anyplace, Elizabeth was about to start crying when Georgie said, "I will be right back."

Going around the corner, Georgie saw the video camera and wondered if she could claim Stockholm syndrome before pulling the fire alarm.

As the alarm sounded throughout the building, the bailiff opened the doors as the judge ordered everyone to leave in an orderly manner, which was tossed out the window when Jason looked up and saw Elizabeth standing there with tears in her eyes.

They could barely hear the sounds of the chaos as the couple rushed to hug one another. Jason pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly while Georgie assured everyone the building wasn't on fire. Slightly embarrassed she said, "The bailiff wouldn't let us in, so I hit the alarm."

Once everything was silenced, and the PA system announced a false alarm, Lucky saw what had stopped the forward movement. His ex-wife was in Jason Morgan's arm and didn't look like she was leaving anytime soon.

Sam just glared when Jason let go long enough to look in Elizabeth's eyes and whisper something to her, there seemed to be some sort of silent communication then he looked excited and happy before kissing her in the middle of the courthouse.

Meanwhile Johnny and a couple of Diane's reserve witnesses had come upon the scene. Seeing his sister in Jason's arms, he looked around in time to see a very pissed off Georgie arguing with a man in uniform.

"I told you, you wouldn't listen to me."

"That doesn't give you the right to pull that alarm. You are under arrest.," he said pulling out his cuffs.

Seeing Lulu standing nearby watching the scene. Georgie looked at the blond and said, "Well if I am under arrest, I want it to be for something worthwhile."

With that she drew her fist back and slugged the stunned blond breaking her nose. Hearing the cartilage separating Georgie gave her a grin and said, "I owe you."

"What the hell?" she asked from where she was holding the cloth someone handed her on her nose "Is this still about Dillon you can have him."

"No." she snapped as the officer pulled her arms behind her back "That is because it is your fault that Helena decided to have me impregnated."

Johnny felt a buzzing in his ears then looked up to see Elizabeth staring at him like it was at a distance instead of the ten feet it was. Seeing white dots, he then saw blackness then nothing as his head hit the marble floor as the lack of oxygen hit his brain.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jason was holding Elizabeth when the judge exited the courtroom. "Miss Webber, I presume. Would you please join us in the courtroom."

Looking at Johnny who was being checked over by Monica, she stopped the bailiff from taking Georgie away. "Miss Jones needs to come in as well."

Stopping the man who was cuffing the young girl, the judge said with a wry half grin, "Let the hardened criminal stay for a while. Miss Jones, my assistant will call your father."

Blushing she walked into the courtroom after checking on Johnny out of the corner of her eye. She would really love to know what was up with his passing out.

Once Judge Woolson had everyone settled down, he asked Elizabeth to take the stand. "Miss Webber could you please tell us what happened to you?"

Elizabeth moved restlessly then said "We woke up four days ago in a room, with a nurse checking on us. We were kidnapped by Helena Cassadine."

Lucky ground his teeth, while he was glad that Elizabeth was home, he now looked like a fool. His attorney stood and said, "Do you have any proof of this?"

Elizabeth scornfully looked at the man and said "Like what, do you think she sent us home with a note of apology? Or even better yet a map to where she held us?"

After a few minutes of laughter, the judge asked her if she knew why she had been kidnapped. Looking at Lucky, she said, "Helena said she wanted revenge on my ex-husband. Someone had misinformed her that I was back with him. She grabbed Miss Jones hoping to find a way to use her against Lulu Spencer, Lucky's sister."

"Are the two ladies involved with each other?" asked the judge.

"No, Miss Spencer slept with Miss Jones' husband ruining their marriage." Said Elizabeth then saw that Lulu was glaring at her over the bloody handkerchief she was holding on her nose.

"How did you get free?" he asked.

"Helena said that she had gotten what she wanted and we were free to go. Then she dropped us off here so that we could stop the court case."

"Why would she want you to do that?" he was still not sure this whole thing wasn't a hoax.

"Because her whole purpose of grabbing us was to humiliate and hurt the Spencer family." Seeing the way the two women were glaring at the various Spencers in the courtroom, the judge was willing to accept they were telling the truth. But he still had one more question.

"May I ask how this case was to help do that?"

"Simply, she knew that I would protect my son. Whatever else I want to say about the woman, Helena was all about her son Stavros." Elizabeth was sweating, she didn't want to mention the baby yet and was hoping to avoid that topic of discussion.

"May I ask what she would have wanted you to do here?" He added.

"More than likely point out that Mr. Spencer was abusive to my son and I. His drug use, the fact that he had an affair with his boss' daughter and got her pregnant." More than a few people in the room stared at Lucky then she continued.

When you add that I had asked Mr. Morgan to act as Cam's guardian in the event that something happened to me, Helena knew that that finding out that would annoy Lucky. I had no idea that it would be a problem, I believed that the restraining order covered my son, something I will be discussing with Mac Scorpio and Ric Lansing this coming week."

"Lucky has known for a long while that Jason and I were friends. We recently admitted that we ended in the past out of worry for one another, but that no matter who was in our lives, we have always loved each other."

There was silence in the courtroom as Sam started to stand then sat down realizing she couldn't make a scene. "I also am aware of the truth about Miss McCall."

Sam's neck seemed to snap as she turned to glare at Elizabeth.

"Please explain." Asked the judge now intrigued while Diane smiled reassuring her that she was doing the right thing.

"Sam is not the daughter of Alexis Davis. Before leaving the area, Helena showed us a grave in a nearby cemetery and told us to have Alexis get permission to open it. Inside lies Miss Davis' real child."

"Meaning that Miss McCall is not Miss Davis daughter?" he asked.

"Yes, I am also aware that Miss McCall has had several different marriages and used her handicap brother to facilitate conning men." Sam glared at Elizabeth wondering why this Helena would bother if she wasn't Alexis' kid.

"Could you explain how you know this?"

Tracy knew what was coming and saw Monica look at her from where she was still keeping an eye on the mobster kid. "Tracy Quartermaine ran a bio on Miss McCall. She showed it to me when Miss McCall was lying about being raped by the DA Ric Lansing."

Sam was shocked when Lucky held her hand and then whispered you made an honest mistake. I know you apologized don't worry, Elizabeth is just bitter. Maybe having an idiot for a husband wasn't so stupid after all.

"Miss Webber, I am going to dismiss this case, but I would like to suggest that you and your attorney should consider a lawsuit against the Port Charles Police department if it does turn out that Detective Cruz and his partner conspired to keep you from protecting your son."

Georgie heard her name and looked up at the judge who said exasperated. "Miss Jones, while I understand why you pulled the fire alarm, don't do it again."

Smiling she said "Yes, your honor. Am I free to go?"

"You will have to deal with hitting Miss Spencer, to me it is understandable after the trauma you have been through, but you will need to find out if the DA wants to prosecute." He then said case dismissed and the courtroom suddenly seemed to erupt with questions and opinions of the various participants.

Jason walked up to where Elizabeth was still in the witness box, reached out to pull her into his arms then said, "I believe there is a little boy who has been missing his mother too long."

Georgie was getting up to leave, when the bailiff stopped her, "You are still under arrest for the assault of Lulu Spencer."

Holding out her arms, she said with a smile "Cuff me, it was worth it."

Glaring, Lulu stalked over and sneered, "You are going to pay for that."

"Oh, I doubt it." She drawled. Then turning she saw nothing more than the dark burgundy of John Zachara's dress shirt. "Excuse me, I am a little busy right now."

Glaring at the officer, John growled, "You might want to remove the cuffs or did you miss hearing her say she was pregnant."

Lulu gasped then smiling gleefully she said "YOU'RE Pregnant? That is just too funny."

When Elizabeth offered to go to the station with Georgie, she said, "I will be fine, I know that you want to see Cameron."

Looking into her eyes, she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" When Georgie shook her head yes, Elizabeth was about to walk away when she saw Johnny.

Seeing him standing rather over protectively behind her, Elizabeth asked, "Are you going with her?"

"Of course, would I miss a chance to see her explain to her father pulling a fire alarm and sucker punching someone?" he said still in shock. "May I stop over tomorrow?"

Elizabeth smiled softly at her strange friend and said, "Yes, I am sure that we have a lot to talk about."

Jason got Elizabeth out through the garage and once they were in the back of the truck, told Max to head to the hospital. Seeing Elizabeth's question on her face, he answered before she asked. "Cam wanted to visit with his friends so Alan took him to daycare today."

Feeling like she missed something, Elizabeth never got a chance to ask why her son was with Jason's father as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. When she was finally released, she looked at him worried. "How is Cam doing?"

Entering the station, Georgie felt like she was leading a parade; behind her the bailiff was followed by Johnny and then came Jason's attorney with Lucky, Lulu and Sam McCall all straggling in.

Ric was leaving Mac's office, they had just gotten the call about Elizabeth and Georgie and he was rather glad to see the younger girl looked unharmed.

"Miss Jones, your father is calling your sister and cousin even as we speak. Judge Woolson told us about the little bit of trouble you stirred up down there."

Wondering when someone had started slipping Ric Lansing happy pills, she just grimaced as she held up her wrist bracelets, that moron Spencer had overridden the bailiff and forced her to wear them.

Lucky stalked over to Ric and asked if he was going to prosecute Georgie for hitting Lulu.

"Lucky, I doubt I could get an indictment after all that had happened over the last few weeks, especially since Helena is out for your families blood." Said Ric no more wanting to press charges against Georgie than against himself. The press would crucify him.

"You had better try, I thought no one was above the law." Snapped Lucky while an entering Maxie snorted in disgust.

"Really, than why aren't you in a jail cell?" she asked with a sneer before hugging her sister tightly and saying "Besides, I am sure that Lulu deserved it."

As Elizabeth entering the hospital, she quickly greeted her shocked co-workers then they spread out to give everyone the good news so that she could go and see Cam. Entering the daycare, she stopped as tears flew down her face at the sight of her son coloring.

"Cam." She called out then saw the look of happiness as he stood up and knocking over the crayons rushed to hug his mommy. "MOMMY!"

"Oh, my little boy." She kept murmuring as she held onto her son in the middle of the room while Jason and Cam's teacher watched on as the mother and toddler talked over each other in their excitement.

Monica had heard the news and knew that the first place Elizabeth would head was to Cam so she hurried down just as Cam thanked Jason and threw himself into her son's arms. "Mommy came home, just like you promised."

"She sure did, I think we need to take her home, what about you?" he asked the happy little boy. Looking up he saw Monica in the doorway and said, "Why don't we go and see Monica and Alan first, okay?"

"Okie-Dokie." He said with a nod of his head as Jason groaned and thought about the fact that Dillon needed tortured for that latest catch phrase to enter Cam's vocabulary.

Elizabeth looked up a bit confused, but Jason said "I promise to explain later, but my family was a huge help while you were gone."

Her eyebrows up to her hairline in shock at his describing the Quartermaine's as his family, Elizabeth held onto Cam's hand as she they walked down the hall to the elevator. Seeing Epiphany standing there with her hands on her hips, Elizabeth was hugged by the head nurse but the woman only said "Bout time, you returned Nurse Webber."

Mac was holding onto his little girl thinking he was getting too old for this. Seeing Lucky arguing with Ric, he ordered the cuffs removed from Georgie's wrists and told Spencer that if he still wanted a job to get out of his station until it was time for him to return from his leave of absence.

"What leave of absence?" he asked confused.

"The one you are on officially as of today." He said. "You have thirty day's leave, I would suggest going on a honeymoon."

Sam and Lulu got a protesting Lucky out of the station. Lulu quickly went to see Nik and Sam drove Lucky home where she soon had him in bed wanting to distract him while she plotted out her next course of action.

Alexis arrived home tired. She had been so focused on Sam; that she hadn't wanted to deal with the truth about her missing child. Seeing the note on the mantle, she let the girls go play telling them she was going to get dinner, and then went to the kitchen.

Sitting at the breakfast nook, she took a knife from the table caddy and opened the square note sealed with wax. Seeing Helena's handwriting stunned her as she read what the wicked witch wrote.

"Natasha;

_Did you really think I would have let your son live? That I would even allow the chance that he could take the right to rule away from Mikkos' rightful heir?"_

_Elizabeth Webber was given the coordinates to locate your son's grave. Do DNA tests; they will prove I am telling the truth. One more thing, I am going to destroy the Spencers, get in my way and I will add you to the list."_

The letter wasn't signed but Alexis knew damn well who had sent it.

Luke was watching the debacle on television, and then said to himself that it was a good thing Sam wasn't a Cassadine, if his son was honest about wanting a future with the woman. He was relieved that his son was showing Spencer tendencies.

Seeing the painting gone, he saw the note in its place and read _"My dearest Luke:_

_In some circles a declaration of war is to be sent to your enemies. You have destroyed my family, ruined my sons. Now it is my turn. First up is your son; the trial was only the beginning._

_Your daughter was so much easier to manipulate. Here is her latest toy. If I were you I would look into his parentage. Logan Hayes was born in Texas. That is all you will get. _

_Not that you care, but your sister and her daughter will be dealt with as well. Since they are not direct linage, I will only hurt them slightly. Take away what they love the most."_

"_Yours truly, Helena."_

Picking up his phone, he hesitated then called in a favor. "Felicia, I am sure that you have heard. Elizabeth Webber and your daughter are home."

About ten minutes into the conversation, Luke asked her to run the name Logan Hayes without telling her why. Calling Bobbie next, he said, "The Ice Queen left a message, a threat against Caroline and you."

Shaken Bobbie looked over at her daughter and asked, "What did she say?"

Hanging up the red head told Carly and Jax what was said.

"What I love the most. Oh my god, the boys." She said shaking.

"No, Luke said that wasn't it." She told her. "But be careful, this is Helena."

Elizabeth and Jason were talking as Cam wound down and went to sleep. Kissing her little boy and not wanting to let him go she had insisted on his staying the night in her room.

With Cam sleeping tightly against her, Elizabeth saw the sun was still up but said to Jason yawning. "Would it hurt you big bad mobster reputation to stay with us while we sleep."

Moving to where she was lying in the middle of the bed, he slid behind her and spooned up against her back saying, "Who cares?"

Touching the band aid covering the spot where Monica had drawn blood for a pregnancy test, he asked "Are you sure you are okay with this?"

Laughing softly she said, "I would rather believe that it was the result of what happened in the elevator not what Helena did, but yes. What about you?"

"Same here." He admitted, but then added, "I am just glad you are home. There is so much I need to tell you."

As she fell asleep she felt Jason kiss her neck and say I love you. Moaning she reached out to take the hand on her hip and brought it to her lips and said, "I love you too."

Georgie got her family into Mac's office and said, "There is something I have to tell you, but I need to talk to someone else first. Can you meet me at the house tonight?"

Getting nods, she asked Maxie if she could borrow her car?

"Sure, but where are you going and does it have anything to do with the rather hot looking mobster lingering around the door waiting for you?"

Seeing her dad's sidelong look of annoyance at Maxie, Georgie laughed quietly then said "No. But does anyone have any idea why the man is following me around. He was at the bathroom door when I came out earlier."

Mac just shrugged. Georgie and Johnny had picked up where they left off, at least on his daughter's part. She was still snapping at the man but the retorts from his end seemed to be missing or either rather weak today. Instead the kid seemed stunned as he followed her around the station while they dealt officially with the assault of LeslieLu Spencer.

When Georgie had gotten another hug from everyone and had headed out, she ran straight into the burgundy shirt again. "What?"

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

Blinking in surprise, she looked at him and said "Curly hair, check. Brown eyes; check. Late forties; not likely. See while you have a superficial resemblance to my father, you are not him." She said with a glare. "But since you are so curious, I am off to tell my ex-husband some news he is not going to like."

"I thought you were finished with that loser." He said following her out of the station and to a dark gray SUV. When she started to slip on the ice, he rescued her from falling and said, "You shouldn't be driving in your condition and you need to be more careful."

She sighed then said, "Could you shout it a little louder, I don't think they heard you inside. That is what I am going to deal with, my condition."

Shocked he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You can't have an abortion."

Her head whipped around from where she was putting on her seat belt and glared at the mobster before Georgie said "I don't intend to. I just thought I might want to let Dillon know that Helena for some reason dragged him into her web. I need to tell him he is about to be a father before my dad shoots him for something he didn't do."

Johnny realized she thought that Dillon was the father and growled saying "What makes you so certain that Dillon is the one responsible?"

Groaning, Georgie looked at the man and feeling sick said "Your right. Did Lulu start dating anyone else while I was gone?"

"Yes, but you are wrong about that one too. Look, can we talk?"

"Not right now. I really need to get away from here." She said pulling the door shut and driving away, shaken. She had been so sure that Dillon was the possible father, Elizabeth had tried to get her to face that it could be someone else, but she hadn't wanted to think of some nameless faceless man being part of this baby growing in her womb.

Johnny took a deep breath then waited until the two women with Mac left then entered the office and shut the door. "We have a problem."

Looking up at the mobster, Mac asked, "What is this we?"

"Georgie's pregnant. Helena arranged it, my guess is that I am the father like Morgan is the father of Elizabeth's child." He said bluntly sitting down heavily in the chair in front of the desk. Looking up at the man who looked like he would explode he said "Its worse than that. She is convinced that Dillon is the child's father. I think you might want to be there when I tell her differently."

Mac closed his eyes and banged his head against his desk, and then calling Robin asked her to keep Maxie for the night. "Something came up that we- I have to talk to Georgie about alone."

"Mac, is this something that might need a woman or a doctors help?" she asked delicately.

"Not yet." He said thinking he might be the one in need of a doctor.

Georgie was crying when she finished telling Dillon all she had learned. "Thanks for meeting me. I was on my way to the mansion, but I couldn't deal with your mother right now."

Hugging her, Dillon said, "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"I was hoping it was you, I mean at least I know you even if I don't love you anymore." She said drying her tears. Looking around her home, Georgie felt like an intruder. She felt as alien as could be.

"Helena really is a sick woman." He said. "Do you want me to ask Luke what he knows?"

"No!" she said vehemently. "The Spencers are why I am in this mess."

"Georgie you can't blame Lulu for this." He protested. Then seeing she was crying again, Dillon held her until her tears ended and all that was left were soft hiccups as she fell asleep curled up in his lap.

Looking around, Dillon hoped that Mac Scorpio didn't come home before he got out of here; the man hated him. Hearing footsteps, he rolled his eyes wondering why the gods hated him when he saw Johnny Zachara entering the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he whispered hotly not liking how at home the gangster seemed to be.

Wanting to make a nasty comment, he said "I have a meeting with the police commissioner. You might want to leave, now."

"I won't leave you alone with Georgie." He stated then seeing Mac he started to talk to the older man but he just said that it was fine and for Dillon to go.

Sliding out from underneath Georgie's arms, Dillon saw the brown eyes narrowed in jealousy and deliberately kissed Georgie on the check before leaving.

Johnny went to shake Georgie's arm when he saw the shadows under her eyes and sighed. "If I carry her, can you get the door to her bedroom? This can wait until she gets some sleep."

Picking her up, he followed a silent Mac up the stairs and laid her down before pushing her hair away from her face. "She is not going to be happy about this."

"I don't think any of us are." Said the older man grimly. "But your right about waiting."

Following him back down the stairs, Mac let him out then went to check on his little girl. Taking the stuffed bear from the dresser, he tucked it into her arms and whispered good night before placing a call to Frisco.

At midnight, Johnny was sitting on a barstool in Jake's deliberately flirting with a barfly. He had no intention of taking her up on her well-displayed charms but he needed to numb his shock.

When she reached out and caressed him, Johnny gave a bitter laugh then said "Not in this lifetime."

Pouting she went to mold her hand to him but he quickly removed it without even looking up. When he moved even further away she said "Why not?"

"Look I will buy all the drinks you want, listen to your inane and endless chatter even pretend to give a shit about your problems but when I am done with this bottle, I am going home alone."

Moving closer, she rubbed up against him and said "But if you take me with you; you won't ever have to be alone again."

Shoving her away, he stood on wobbly legs and said, "I am never alone. Look, go away. Here." Tossing her a couple hundred dollars he made a snide remark about the going rate and went to the door.

Seeing the younger man who worked for Morgan following him, he said "Since I seem to have acquired a shadow, make yourself useful and drive me home. Please."

Sonny was being led back to his room after he had tried to escape yet again. Seeing an elderly man shuffling down the hall, he gave a quick grin. So the rumors were correct, Anthony Zachara was a patient here.

This could make his revenge so much sweeter. The man craved power and was as insane as they came. And he loved to harm families. Thinking on all he had ever heard about the man, he knew that he had to find a way to speak to the crazy bastard, then he would find a way to get the two of them out of here.

Revenge would be even sweeter when Jason lost it all it would be blamed on the silver haired man who was even now glaring at him with angry eyes as the male nurse lead him back to his room.

Elizabeth and Diane entered the station to see Mac talking to Det. Harper and Cruz while Georgie looked furious about something. Approaching her fellow ex-kidnap victim, she asked what was wrong.

"Dad and I argued this morning, he wants me to go to GH after this and I am not ready, but he refuses to understand."

"Maybe because he is right." Snapped the brown-eyed man standing behind her looking like he had ran his hands through his hair repeatedly.

Turning, Georgie said, "Look, I have no idea why my father has lost his mind and allowed you to be here for this, but you don't get to offer an opinion. This is my body and my decision."

"And what about the baby you are carrying? Don't you think it might be a good idea to know what needs to be done to take care of it?"

"IT is not your problem. Go away, Mr. Zachara, you are on my last nerve!" Georgie said frustrated. She continued to talk to Elizabeth hoping if she ignored him, he might get the hint and leave.

"I just want a few days to come to terms with this. My life in the last year has been a whirlwind. First getting married, then helping Diego, Dillon cheating on me with Lulu, her pregnancy, her abortion. Diego dying in front of me, my divorce, my almost death, then Helena kidnapping me for god only knows what reason."

Elizabeth saw the look on Johnny's face and knew she had to do something to keep the two of them from clashing. "Georgie just let him stay. From what Jason said, Johnny was helping them look for us and he might know something we don't." Elizabeth had a suspicion that the paternity of Georgie's baby might not be unknown, but still had no idea why Helena would do what she did.

Mac escorted them to the room while Ric and Diane talked to Harper outside. When they came in, David Harper said "Do either of you object to Lansing being here?"

Seeing Diane nodding that it was fine, Elizabeth hesitated then said no. "Okay, let's start with the ambulance and what you remember."

"Nothing." Said Elizabeth. "One minute I was talking to a blond medic then I was separated from Jason and told he (the medic) would get him. Then blackness."

"I was already waiting, I saw the same medic; Elizabeth and I already discussed this. Blackness as well until we woke up four days ago. Helena came to visit, gave us some old newspapers, came back a day ago then decided to release us."

Seeing his daughter not mentioning the pregnancy, he asked Elizabeth about it.

"Mac, honestly, we don't even know if it is true. I could be pregnant from before the kidnapping and we still haven't proof in regards to Georgie." She said reminding them that it was Helena and she did like to play mind games.

Frustrated, Johnny said, "If she would take the test."

Georgie walked over and stood in front of the mobster. "Now let me try explaining this to you again. I am twenty years old, and have two and half more years of college. A baby if I am pregnant will be born in eight months, you do see why that might be a problem don't you?"

Johnny thought about it and said, "Hire someone to help while you are in school, it can't be that hard to figure out for a smart girl like you."

"Sure, on what I make at Kelly's; I will run right out and do that. Better yet, talk to Mik-" Georgie saw the look on her dads face and asked what?

"Sweetie, Mike is dead. He had a heart attack." Georgie sat down abruptly all thoughts about sparing with Johnny gone.

"When?" she asked hoarsely. She had liked Mike in spite of who his children had been. Sonny she had despised and his daughter had been a slut who had the brains of a manure patch but he had always been decent to her.

Elizabeth hugged the girl and turned to Mac and said, "Look, we have already given you everything we know. I think Georgie needs some air and a little less pressure." She said glaring at Johnny. "Georgie, there is a guard outside the door, Johnny can stay with me and my guard can take you wherever you want to go."

Smiling gratefully, Georgie left while the father of her baby glared at his sister furious that she forced him to stay. "Don't." She said. "Look, I think I get what is going on, but don't pressure her. Not right now. Mac can either you or Ric explain how Cam wasn't protected by that restraining order?"

Tom got off the plane in Arizona. He had talked to his niece and explained her grandmother but Elizabeth was rightfully horrified that Audrey had been trying to help Lucky. He was hoping to find that Gail Baldwin had gotten through to her but he wasn't expecting miracles.

Entering the quiet and cool hospital he was soon sent to where his mother was in a session with Gail. Once they were finished, Audrey walked right on by him, ignoring him grandly.

"Well, any luck?" he asked the doctor.

"She won't get to whatever is behind this, but I have been able to do some digging. How did Elizabeth look, is she okay?"

"I only saw her for a few minutes, she understandably wanted to go home and spend some time with Cam but she seems fine. I told her what you asked me to. She said if she feels the need, you will be her first call."

"That niece of yours in a strong young woman. I don't understand how she has managed to survive all she has been through." Said Gail as they sat down. "Now as to Audrey, we keep coming back to the same era when discussing things. Back to when she first came to Port Charles and so my guess is that whatever is going on in her head is from then."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"All she said was that she was glad she was home and hoped that she would learn from her mistakes and realize that having Jason around was wrong."

Ric and Diane were discussing Cruz and his possible malfeasance after Elizabeth had left for the hospital. "Where was Morgan? I would have expected him to be here."

"He is still working on finding Helena and he was going to stay with Cam for the day." She had been shocked at how cooperative Lansing had been.

Sighing, Ric said "I have made arrangements for a certain file to disappear from GH since you will no longer need it."

Smiling Diane said "Just how much did it hurt to be helping Jason with this?"

"Surprisingly, not as bad as it would have a year ago." He said walking away. In fact he had been shocked to realize that now that his brother was no longer around, he really could care less about Morgan.

He would still love to arrest him, but now it was more a case of doing it for his career instead of taking him down to earn respect from his brother. He had faced a lot since the night he had blown up his marriage to Alexis out of revenge.

He had lost a child do to someone else's need for revenge, while before it would have made him want blood for blood, now all he felt was old, lonely and tired. He was moving on, once Alexis was up to it, he was going to take some time off, head up to Martha's Vineyard and find some peace with the past.

Picking up his copy of the file that he had helped Alan Quartermaine create saying that Jason was Cam's biological father, he went to shred it then took it down to the incinerator.

Elizabeth and Johnny picked up Cam from the house where he was home with Alice after Jason had left on an emergency and she turned to the mobster and said "Where to?"

Cam was hungry so they headed to Kelly's discussing only the weather and the work being down to the hotel, neither really ready to discuss what was on their mind.

Elizabeth because she knew Johnny wasn't going to like what she had to say and Johnny was nervous about telling her she was his sister without Jason being there.

Outside of Kelly's, Elizabeth heard someone roaring "ELIZABETH IMOGENE WEBBER, YOU GET YOUR REAR OVER HERE!"

Turning she was smothered in hugs from Emily and Nik. "Now I know that you had a lot to do but really, you have been home almost twenty four hours and you have barely talked to me." Scolded Emily.

Laughing, Elizabeth hugged her back then said, "You had an ER rotation last night, Nik was more than likely busy with Lucky, but I am here now. Well, not really. We are only here for some food."

"Well, tell that brother of mine, we are invading this evening." Said the happy brunette. "I love you and missed you. Plus I want to know all about this latest insanity involving Helena."

Seeing the dark haired man flinch at the glare from Johnny, Elizabeth said "Johnny, Nik is not at fault for anything in regards to Helena."

Blinking, he looked at her then said, "That isn't my problem. That is."

Seeing him pointing to Lucky and Sam who were coming their way from inside Kelly's, Elizabeth quickly asked the guard and Emily to take Cameron inside.

"Lucky, that restraining order is still in affect, I asked Mac about it when we were discussing things today." She pointed out.

Stopping at the door, Lucky smugly said, "We are here for lunch, then we are leaving on our honeymoon. Things changed while you were gone Liz, I realized that I was making a mistake believing you were the only woman for me."

Shrugging, Elizabeth said, "Good, I wish you and your new wife all the happiness you deserve."

Johnny choked on his rage then laughed when she added. "I heard from Nik about how she will do anything for you. Who knows, maybe she is the prefect woman for you. Sam, there is nothing I can say. Really, nothing."

Sam glared at Elizabeth and said "How about admitting you were the slut who slept with my fiancée last August?"

"What fiancée? Jason and you weren't engaged at the time, and if I recall you were sleeping with your- well Alexis's husband why would you care? Sam, Jason has been a part of my life long before you came around and I will still be part of his life long after you are gone. You are right, Jason and I slept together that night. In case you want to know that wasn't the last time we slept together either. Nor that last time we made love." She added with a smile. "That would have been this morning."

Fuming in silence Sam and Lucky left as Nik looked at Elizabeth with mock disgust, "There are a few things I would rather not know about your life."

With a smirk, Elizabeth saw Emily leaving Kelly's carrying takeout food and said "Nik, I have known about Emily and your love life for years. What do you think girl talk is for? Who do you think came up with the idea of the handcuffs."

Johnny started smirking as the normally cool and calm prince seemed to turn red and start choking. Emily told Elizabeth that Cam had already ordered and was waiting for them. "Penny said she could figure out what you wanted. Also, I am so going to get revenge for this later."

"Bring it on, Quartermaine." She called out behind the twosome as they went towards the Elm Street Pier.

Entering the resturant, Elizabeth hugged her old friend who told her she was only helping Bobbie out until she found someone to take over the diner. As they ate, Johnny and Cam told her all about the fun times at the mansion. Elizabeth had heard from Jason late the previous evening about staying there, but it still was a complete shock to her.

When Cam slyly asked Johnny for dessert instead of his mother she had to laugh when the Penny was asked to wrap up three pieces of pie by the mobster and told to toss in a few dozen cookies as well. "You know I am right here."

"But Mommy you don't let me get dessert with lunch, Johnny does." Explained the little boy to the laughter of the three involved as well as the man sitting at the counter. Looking at them, he looked at the kid and said "You're a real smart one, kid."

Grinning, Cam said "I know, my grandpa Edward told me so."

Groaning at that one, Elizabeth waited until they were back at her house before setting Cam up at the dining room table with dessert and offered her piece to the guard. Seeing Johnny looking, she said "When I am pregnant I try to cut down on sweets unless I am craving them.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. I do have a burning question for you though." Forgetting little ears, Johnny looked at her with a chuckle said "Just what does girl talk involve and can I come and pick up a few tips on how to get a girl into bed?"

Seeing her glare he just shrugged and said, "Well I tried arguing with her, it didn't work. So how do I get her to sleep with me?"

"Why are you scared to sleep alone?" asked a worried Cam. "Dr. Alan told Dr. Monica that he was having nightmares since she wasn't there to hold him, do you need someone to hold you to keep monsters away? Dr. Monica is great and so was Miss Emily, and Miss Alice."

Shuddering at the idea of the Quartermaine maid in his bed, Johnny smirked and said, "I was kind of hoping to ask Georgie to take care of that."

"Georgie!" shouted Cam. "I like Georgie, she is pretty."

"I happen to agree with you, Cam." Said Johnny as Elizabeth just laughed at both males.

Jason hurried back to the safe house then changed. "What did you find?"

Sitting down grimly, Max said "Sonny has someone on the outside, no idea who. Did you find the men working for Helena? Do you need me to take care of them?"

"All taken care of except the blond medic. I do have an idea on that though. Locate that Cooper kid; find out if I am right." He said handing him a picture of Lulu with a young man on the docks.

"What about out of town help?" asked Max. "You have Milo on Johnny, and we are spread a little thin on guards I trust."

"Only if things get ugly. I don't want to risk them."

"Francis is going to be pissed if he finds out that we needed him and didn't call." Warned Max on his way out the door. "By the way what is your stance on my asking out your attorney?"

Jason stood up and said, "She will eat you alive."

"That might be fun." Was the reply as the large Italian walked out the door. Shaking his head, Jason closed the door and said; "You can come out now."

"I see you still aren't sure on Max." replied the blond.

"No, not yet." Said Jason. "Did you find anything?"

"Helena is gone. Spencer took a sudden trip out of town, he is in Texas after two quick calls to Felicia Jones."

"I will have the Zachara kid have his IT guy look into it. What about Stan; was Sonny right?"

"Yes, he has been working on outside stuff; for legit companies though. Why are you trusting Zachara?"

"This goes no further yet, but he is Elizabeth's brother."

Stunned, the blond said "I was still a cop when that happened. So Elizabeth is Isabella Zachara. Wow, you really are an idiot."

Seeing Jason giving him the death glare, Francis said "You walked away to protect her and tore out your heart for nothing."

"I know." Was all he said then looking at the time said; "I have something I need to do before heading home."

"Home or to Elizabeth?" he asked.

"They are one and the same thing." He pointed out.

Elizabeth set down the coffee cup then said "Okay, no more delaying, what is going on?"

"First, I gather you know that I am the fa-father of …" he couldn't even say it.

"Yes." She said gently. "How are you doing? Any more urges to mop up marble floors with your face?"

"No, but she frustrates me, how are we going to deal with being parents together?" he asked pacing the room. "On minute I want nothing more than to kiss her the next I want to get as far away as possible and that was before we even found all this out."

"Georgie is a great girl but you might want to look into why the two of you so easily end up arguing with each other."

"I can't speak for her, but … I … Elizabeth, there are a few things in my past. My father, …" he looked at Cam then went to the door and asked the guard to stay with him so they would know if the little boy came into the room. He had worried about the insanity being hereditary but Elizabeth seemed normal, so did Cam.

"I know who Anthony Zachara is. I looked him up on Yahoo after you told my father I had been treating him." She said sitting down then ordering him to do the same.

"You must be the older sibling, you sure like to tell people what to do." He said talking to himself even as he obeyed her.

"You are not your father. You are only yourself and who you make yourself into."

"I need to tell you a story." He said then taking a deep breath said "My father divorced his first wife, Dominica and sent her back to Italy keeping Claudia here. Dominica didn't care, my older sister was supposed to be a boy but when she was girl it ruined her plans."

"He remarried to the woman he had loved but who had been threatened by Dominicia and her family. My mother. From what I read in my mom's journals, dad and her were happy. She got pregnant with u … me. Anthony hired a new attorney, one recommended by a business partner."

"Trevor Lansing, Ric's dad, I presume?"

"Yes. He soon seemed to infiltrate other parts of the business but Anthony would only let him in so far. Then my mother gave birth to twins."

Seeing her shock, he said, "They knew it would be twins. At the time my father was sane, he and my mother planned everything from the nursery to names to even schools for us someday." He said starting to come to terms with what had happened in the past.

"You have a twin?" She wondered if that was what drew them together so easily, he too was missing his other half.

"Yes, no. Let me explain telling you in chronological order. See at the hospital there was a rival of my father's. His little girl was there at the same time. My sister was kidnapped, when they found the body of an infant, it was badly burnt but according to the police report Isabella was … tortured first." He couldn't even bring himself to tell her what it had said.

"My father went crazy. All evidence pointed to the rival family. He went over there, killed the man and his wife. Verbally tormented them with what he would do to their daughter before slowly killing them. He came home with this little girl, who he ordered Trevor to send away."

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth sick.

"Nothing, the little girl was on a deadline of her own, turns out she died of cancer." He said walking over to the window. "According to what my mom wrote, my father buried my sister then locked himself in a room with me. He couldn't pick me up, kept swearing he smelt blood."

"He once held a knife at my throat, would have killed me if it wasn't for Claudia. Then when I was eight, my mom and I were going to the movies, Dad was upset about it and shot her." He ended on a whisper. "He loathes my existence."

Holding him, Elizabeth felt the hot tears and knew that part of this had been eating up the younger man for years. When he seemed to calm down, she let him continue "See, my dad sees my very existence as a reminder of his failure, of his shame."

"But in truth, he was set up by Trevor." He added as he dried his tears.

Seeing her confusion, he said "Those people had nothing to do with what happened to Isabella, Trevor faked her death, wanting to control my father. For my entire life, Trevor has been there, manipulating things. When Claudia stood up to him, she was shipped to Italy. I tried to flee to my mother's family in Ohio. Trevor had me dragged back here and killed them."

"Why?" she asked "For the business?"

"That was what I always thought, but now I don't think so." He said exhausted. "See he has been playing chess with human lives for years. Mike Corbin was Ric's father."

Getting it, Elizabeth couldn't imagine the why. Johnny looked up at the clock then said "I also think he knew the truth about what I am about to tell you. See I … you… are my sister, you are Isabella."

Stunned, Elizabeth looked at him and said, "No… are you … how? I thought you were younger than me?"

"Your DNA adoption search, I had someone looking for you, well Isabella. Just to be sure, while you were missing, I snagged Cam's toothbrush and we ran another test. He is my nephew."

Waiting nervously, he saw her look at him then go to the other room then come back and sit down. "So my parents didn't give me up only wanting to keep a boy."

"No." he said then waited for the rest to hit her.

When it did, he cursed Morgan for not being here, he was lousy with crying women. Rubbing her back, he heard a noise and saw Jason entering. When he moved in to take Elizabeth, Johnny said "I will go keep Cam company; if it is still okay for me to be around him."

Jason held Elizabeth until she stopped crying and asked her what she needed.

With tears in her eyes she looked at him and said; "I need some answers and I need you to let me help you find them."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

I'm not sure….

Johnny watched as Elizabeth and Jason put his nephew to bed, wondering how it would feel like when he was the parent, something he had never wanted until the moment that Georgie had announced she was pregnant, now babies and their aftermath was all he seemed to be able to think about.

Heading downstairs, he never saw Elizabeth motion to a reading Jason that she was going to follow her brother. Standing in the doorway to her living room, Elizabeth sighed then asked "What is that scowl about?"

Looking up he said, "I never wanted to be close to people, yet every since I arrived in town, all I am is close to people. You and Cam, you don't deserve to have to deal with the world, when they find out that Anthony is related… let's just say you might be better off not being around him."

Smiling gently, she sat down and said, "I do know who he is and what he is, but I learned a long time ago not to judge others by who they are related to. Nik's entire family is nuts, but I assure you he is sane."

The couple following the guard through the door smiled before Nik said, "Don't be so sure about that, there are days when I would like nothing more than to climb into the old Cassadine bunker and tune out the rest of the world. Today is only one of them."

Looking up, Elizabeth went to hug her best friends and asked if they had met Johnny. "Yes, he stopped over at the mansion to help out with Cam when you were gone."

"We meet when Anna Devane held meetings while looking for you." Said Nik hugging Elizabeth tightly. "What is my insane grandmother up to and why take Georgie? And how about the whole truth?" he said stressing the word whole.

Stopping Johnny from leaving, Elizabeth said, "Stay, you are part of this as well. Emily, we should wait for Jason, he will be right back down."

Seeing her smile, Elizabeth said "What?"

"Let me guess, he is reading to Cam?" said the medical student; her brother had done so every night for the last month.

Laughing, Elizabeth said "Yes, Australia."

Seeing the confusion on Nik and Johnny's face, Elizabeth explained about the travel guides and Jason just as she was winding down, the man in question joined them. Sitting next to Elizabeth, he went to hold her hand when he realized she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. Reminding himself to ask her later, he listened as she told the others about being pregnant and what Helena had done to Georgie and her.

"So your baby might be from the elevator or from …" Emily couldn't even fathom what Helena was up to. "Why Georgie? I mean, seriously, how is Georgie being pregnant going to hurt Lulu?"

"That I think was miscommunication. For some reason, I get the feeling she thought Lulu would be jealous. Since she had already harvested the … uh, genetic material, she used it in spite of finding out Lulu isn't seeing anyone." Said Elizabeth, she hated lying to Em, but it was Georgie and Johnny's business, not hers.

"Okay, I get that. Lulu might be hurt, but she isn't seeing anyone really." said Nik. Then he said, "The last guy, she only saw a few weeks and it didn't start until after the Hostage Crisis. Why do I think there is more to this?"

"There is, we know that Luke got a note asking him if he was aware of who Lulu is now seeing. I get the feeling that your grandmother is playing a very large game of chess in which we are the pawns." Said Johnny.

"Makes sense, it is Helena.' Sighed Nik. "But Lucky is with Sam now, that is a result of this trial, for the most part. I … " he stopped talking again then closed his eyes. "Who is Sam really?"

"We don't know, but I get that you think it might be important." Said Emily looking at her boyfriend. "'sides, why kidnap Johnny last year?

"Well, we know that Johnny is related to Elizabeth, so let's look at the res-"

"What?" asked Emily forgetting her manners to look at the young gangster. "You are related to Elizabeth."

"He is my brother, remember the DNA search I send out. Turns out Ric's father was a sick SOB who made my biological father go over the edge by making him think I was horrifically murdered." Elizabeth was glad the focus was on Johnny and her being related; hopefully it would distract Em from Georgie.

"You two, are twins?" asked Emily then she looked at the two of them and said, "I can see it. You do resemble each other a bit. Wow, so your parents didn't abandon you."

"No." was all Elizabeth said. She was still coming to grips with all that Johnny had told her earlier. Nik's phone rang and he told Alfred they would be right there. Turning to Emily he said, "I have to go, Alexis needs me to stop over tonight."

Johnny followed them out, having one more stop to make before heading out to Crimson Point. He rarely stayed there, but he wanted to see if he could find some photos for Elizabeth of their mother.

Arriving at the Scorpio residence, he saw he was early for his meeting with Mac, so he went around to the side door and saw Georgie talking to her sister. Moving closer so he could eavesdrop he checked to see if the guard he had arranged was in place.

"So let me get this straight, it's not Dillon's, and you want me to come up with anyone that she slept with recently?" asked the blond.

"Yes." Said Georgie before moving restlessly to the fireplace.

"Well, she flirted with your boy toy and there was that Hayes guy, but that was over really quick for some reason."

"Boy toy?" asked Georgie confused.

"You know, Mr. Darcy to your Elizabeth, Heathcliff to your…"

"Who on earth are you talking about?" she asked. Suddenly laughing she asked, "Wait are you talking about Johnny? You have got to be kidding me. Not even Helena is that cruel."

"Well, I mean you have to admit he would be great dad, he is good looking, he likes you at least and frankly I think it goes a lot deeper than like." Admitted Maxie who saw her sister laughing as she sat down abruptly.

"A good dad? Maxie, he is a criminal. His father was locked up recently in an insane asylum for god knows what. Yes, I will give you that he is nice looking, but he LOATHES ME. I mean you should hear us; we can't get along for five minutes. All we do is fight, I would rather it be that annoying stoner kid from Kelly's than John Anthony Zachara."

Johnny left, feeling sick at knowing she didn't want him as the father of their child. Part of him was angry, but the other part just accepted that she was telling the truth. Seeing Mac, he said, "We need to talk tomorrow after the girls are out for the day. I might have come up with a way to keep this quiet."

Mac wondered what he had missed but told the younger man, no problem. Watching as he pulled away, Mac sighed, while he wasn't thrilled about who the father of Georgie's child was, at least he knew the young man to he honorable in spite of his career choice.

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Maxie looked at her sister's red face and said "OH MY GOD! You like him."

"NO I don't." Protested Georgie. "I really, really, don't."

"You said really twice, admit it, Georgie likes Johnny." Chanted Maxie as she moved over to the sofa next to her sister. "Come on, spill it. Just say it, it will make it easier, just say I Georgiana Mariah Jones am in love with John Anthony Zachara."

Georgie looked at her sister then said, "You are a pain in the asp, you do know that don't you."

"ASS, Georgie." Emphasized the blond while giggling, "ASS not Asp."

Georgie looked at her sister and said, "I will admit I wonder what it would be like to sleep with him, but THAT IS ALL. Just to… you know. I mean, he… well… he… his rear, is really cute and the one day I pushed on his chest, I felt it. It was hard but kind of warm and he actually has hair on his chest." She was blushing while Mac who was listening in the kitchen didn't want to think about why she would consider that important.

Maxie just raised her eyebrows and stared knowing that if she did that long enough Georgie would spill her guts.

"It's just the feeling of well, that he is a man, not a boy. Dillon and I were kids, but this is… want and need." She whispered the last word before straightening up and saying "But I am an adult, just because I want a tray of hot fudge brownies doesn't mean I should have the whole thing let along one. In fact it is better to go without so that you don't get addicted to the uh, the uh, oh yes, the brownies."

Maxie and Mac both knew that while Georgie had been discussing her favorite dessert she really had been thinking about a certain mobster. While Mac was proud that his little girl was strong enough to withstand the allure of the mobster he knew that in this instance that attraction might just be the thing to get her through what was coming.

Jason had gone to talk to the guards; when he returned he hesitated before heading up the stairs. Elizabeth had never really invited him to stay and he wasn't sure he would be welcome.

Coming to the top of the stairs, he saw her door was shut and was heading to the guest room a little sad when he heard his cell phone ring. Answering it, he listened to Francis and said, "I will be right there."

Standing outside the bedroom door, he knocked softly then entered at her saying come in. Stopped in his tracks he groaned at the picture she presented standing there in a soft long green silk nightgown while she pulled back the bed linens.

Stuttering slightly, he said, "I have to run out for a while, I would like to come back if you don't mind."

Elizabeth laughed softly then looked down saying "I think I would mind more if you didn't come back. I guess I will change out of this, save it for later."

Looking into her eyes Jason saw the want there and more importantly that he was loved there. "I uh, I … the door was shut… we never really talked…"

Moving closer, she leaned against him and kissed him. "You are right, we need to talk, but here are a few things to think about. I love you, I do want to marry you and tonight I had intended to seduce you. The door was shut because I was changing the sheets and making plans."

Looking around Jason saw the fireplace was lit and groaned. "He has the worst timing. And don't take that off on my account." He said pointing to her nightgown.

With a rueful smile she said, "Well if your body heat isn't going to be here to keep me warm I am changing into some flannel pajamas."

When she was walking away, Jason pulled her back and kissed her, the silk bunching in his hands as he tried to imprint his need on her. Elizabeth was breathless when he released her before leaving.

Jason met up with Francis on the docks and asked what.

"Spencer is on his way to Texas, he isn't even hiding it. That Hayes kid was stalking Scott Baldwin when he was released tonight."

"I thought they were going to prosecute him for Rick Webber's death."

"Case dismissed, according to rumor, Lansing was pissed. At least Baldwin isn't a Special Prosecutor anymore."

"Okay, what did Max find out about Cooper Barrett?"

"He is who he says. He got caught up helping Hayes who he served with. So far he is working out. I talked to Stan, he wants back in since Sonny is out. But he wants to do it on the QT so that his mother doesn't find out."

"Fine. I do understand that. Are you going to stay?"

"No, I will go look for our missing friend. You also might want to know that I found out that Sonny's inside man used to work for the Zachara's. Dominic something or other."

"Have Stan get right on it. I will ask Johnny. Did you send anyone after Spencer?"

"No, he is too slippery for it to do any good. I have two of our people from the Island watching Lucky and his wife."

"Who is it?" he asked then gave a cold smile at the names. "Good, I would love to see Sam try her routine on either of them if she figures out they are following her."

"I think I would pay to see the video." Stated Francis thinking on how most bosses in their world would consider Morgan a fool for hiring the couple, but the younger man had always been a tolerant person. "Kurt and Paulie are renting the place next door to them so it should give some cover."

Heading home, Jason wished that Francis could be convinced to stay in town, but knew that he didn't want to run into Carly for some reason. He had refused to tell Jason why he loathed the blond, not that he really needed to. How many times had Carly ducked out on him when the man had been guarding her?

Seeing Elizabeth hugging a pillow wearing checked flannel pajamas and a muscle t-shirt, he couldn't help thinking that she was just as hot in them as she had been in the silk, maybe more he thought when she turned over and the tee rode up enough that he could see her still flat stomach.

With a wicked grin, he bent down kissing the now exposed skin. In the half-life between awake and asleep, Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I'm glad you woke me up."

As her arms reached the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up, Jason said, "So am I."

Lucky hung up the phone telling Cruz thanks then turned to his wife. "Cruz had a meeting with his PBA rep before his shift this morning. They had to drop the charges, no proof."

Sam smiled then said "Great, now we can get on with our lives. Now only if Elizabeth would do the same. We are going to have to be there for Cam when she finally realizes how dangerous Jason's life is."

Lucky smiled and said "I am just grateful that you are out if it, now. So since I have the time off, what do you say to heading to Mexico for a honeymoon?"

"I can't." she said regretfully. "Some woman called about a job offer and wants to interview me in two days."

"That's great. We can go into the city then. Up to Montreal or maybe to New York if you would like." He suggested.

"Sound great, but lets make it New York." Sam had spent lots of time in the city and wanted to save Montreal for a romantic trip once she got Jason back. Maybe Paris, she thought instead of Montreal while kissing her husband.

Johnny walked into the safe house and saw the blond was there. "Spinelli, what did I say?"

"I'm leaving." Snapped Lulu. "What is your problem?"

"Other than Spinelli lives here at my convenience, so he answers to me, nothing. I specifically told him no women. I could understand how you might be confusing for him. So I will make this as plain as possible. You are not allowed here."

Once the blond huffed and puffed while leaving, Johnny turned to the kid and said, "What did she want?"

Shamefaced, Spinelli said "She wanted my help to track down her father and …"

Seeing him stop-talking Johnny said dangerously. "You are already on a short leash, don't push it. "What did she want?"

"My help finding out about the goddesses past."

"Sam McCall, correct?"

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Maybe you can give her the files you erased around the country about her criminal behavior. Or did you make them completely disappear?" he asked softly. Spinelli never realized the danger he was in when he smiled brightly and said, "The goddess has made some mistakes, but she is finally moving on to a better future."

Moving closer, Johnny was standing about the geek who was now cowering in the desk chair. Putting his hands on the arms of the chair, Johnny moved intimidating the geek and said "Get this through your thick skull, you are not to talk to Sam McCall, you are not to even be in the same building as her, and if I found out that you EVER help her with so much as a hang nail again, I will make you disappear. Do you understand me?"

As the geek stuttered yes, Johnny said, "That woman is as dirty as they come. She will use you to get what she wants, not caring about the consequences to you."

Skye hesitated before knocking on Alan's office door. Her father looked like he was buried under paperwork. "Do you have time for lunch?"

With a look at his buried desk, he sighed then said "No. Monica is forcing me to have an appointment with the new cardiologist and if I don't get all this done this week, I am going to have to work Saturday."

"If Dad won't do, will I?" asked Emily. Seeing Skye's surprise, she said, "I need your help anyhow. I was going to call you this afternoon."

Following the younger girl to the cafeteria, Skye took the limp salad to the small table and asked "If this is this bad, how bad is the food they give the inmates?"

With a smile Emily said dryly "We like to refer to them as patients, not inmates. This is not a prison. What is up with you?"

"Lorenzo wants us to go on a trip, but I don't want to leave LilaRae for that long."

"Why would you leave… oh, a honeymoon?" asked Emily.

"We never got one, then with Diego's death and his shooting. He wants to take me to Italy for two weeks. I was thinking about asking if Alan and Monica would watch her."

"I will do it. Well, Nik and I will." She offered.

"Emily, you are a resident, doesn't that mean long hours?" she pointed out doubtfully.

"True, but we have help, plus I can ask Lulu to help." She said "She needs some direction right now."

"I would rather Lulu Spencer not be near my daughter right now. I said hello to her last month, she had some kid with her who had a rather notorious scent to him."

"That would be Mr. Spinelli, but he doesn't do that any longer." Said Alexis approaching them. "Emily, Nik went home to change then will be right here. We had the casket brought up. The coroner confirmed newborn baby boy dead about twenty-five years."

Hugging a teary eyed Alexis, Emily said "I'm don't know whether to be sorry or not."

Pulling back, Alexis said "Me either. I have to go, Skye, nice seeing you."

Skye had heard from her father about the day in court, she couldn't help feeling bad for the former DA, but at the same time the woman should be glad that Sam wasn't related to her. "Emily, thanks for the offer but-"|

"You would rather it be Dad and Mom." She finished. "I understand. I am also going to have a talk with Lulu about her friend, find out what is going on there."

"Good, she is a good kid, but she IS A SPENCER. Luke ignored her, her mother ended up in a hospital for a good part of her formative years, and now is in Paris for treatment. Lucky, I know he is your friend, but he pays attention to her only when he wants something or wants to order her about. Even Nik doesn't seem to be there as much for her."

"She resents it when he tries to step into the role of parent." Emily said in defense of her boyfriend.

"I know that he is the only person trying to get through to her, but Emily, I see a lot of the old me in her and frankly that is not a good thing." The red head said as she started to walk away. "By the way what did you need my help with?"

"Luke Spencer, but I get the feeling you won't help." She said with an understanding smile.

Jason was in his office, his mind on the previous evening with Elizabeth and the idea of another child. Jason had asked about her ring once they had gotten out of the shower after they exertion. She remembered someone removing their jewelry in the ambulance before they had lost consciousness.

He had ordered his people to check the pawnshops, hoping it might give them a lead. He doubted that Helena had ordered their jewelry removed. Someone might have helped themselves to it. Hearing the sound of Carly, he grimaced.

When she flung open the door and threw herself into the chair across from him, he looked steadily at her and said, "What is going on?"

"Helena threatened my family. She wrote Luke a note and said she was going to take away my family because of their relationship to Luke." She cried. "Jason what are we going to do, she threatened my babies."

Restraining himself from rolling his eyes at the babies and the we part, he said, "I know all about it. I increased the guards already."

"I think we should move into Sonny's old place." She said. "We would be safer there. Now that everything is back to normal, Jax is taking his brother to Alaska to be buried and I am staying here so that the boys don't miss anymore school."

Interpreting that to mean trouble in paradise, he said, "Fine, I will let the guards know. However, I don't think Helena is after Morgan or Michael."

Carly said, "I would rather be sure. Maybe you could come over for supper now that Elizabeth is home. Michael misses you and with where Sonny ended up, he is in need of attention."

"I am rather busy right now, Carly. We still don't know WHY, PLUS Cam needs all the reassurance he can get right now. He is still a little worried that his mommy might disappear again. I talked to Michael the other day, he says he is fine." Jason didn't want to think about what else the red head had said. The little boy was furious his father was locked up and had tried to order Jason to break him out. For his nephew's sake he was cutting down on the time he spent with him. Maybe Jax's influence would help undo the damage that had been inflicted on what was once a sweet little boy.

Knowing if she protested, she would lose, Carly decided to bid her time. Jax was gone to be gone for three weeks, plenty of time to make things right. She might be at fine with Elizabeth in Jason's life, but the woman had to learn that her place, just like Sam had done.

Jason looked at his friend and knew that she was up to something. He had been planning on telling her about the baby, but right now, he didn't want her to know. Some instinct was keeping him quiet.

Robin woke up and scowled at the sun in the sky. From its placement she knew that it had to be close to noon. Moving out from underneath Patrick Drake, she grimaced at the aching muscles unused to that particular set of exercises in the last few years. She was on her way to the bathroom, thinking that Alain had been the last man she had slept with and that had been a while back.

Fifteen minutes later, on her way out the door, she heard the hospital lothario calling out her name and she fled as quickly as she could. Arriving at Mac's, she saw Georgie sitting morosely on the sofa and said "Scoot over."

With an annoyed look, Georgie did so then asked "What's wrong with you?"

"That is my question." She retorted then felt her eyes widen at the unexpected response. "A baby?"

"Yup. A baby. Mr. X's and mine." She said touching her stomach.

"Wow. How did Mac take it?"

Looking at her cousin, she said "Better than I did. I don't want to be a parent. Not yet. "

Mac sat down on the railing and said "Are you sure you heard her right?"

"Georgie made it clear that I am the last person she wants as the father of her child. She is right; my life right now is no place for a kid. I know that, you know that, so the best thing to do is…" Taking a deep breath, Johnny continued. "The best thing to do is honor her wishes for now. I will still be around but I won't claim my, our child. But Mac, if… if… she needs me before I do what I have to, …"

Mac shook his head, he was conflicted in that he knew that this was the best thing for his daughter, but at the same time, he could see the connection between the two of them. It was obvious to anyone who saw the two of them together. He also didn't want to lie to Georgie, it was hard to make up his mind, but he thought about it then said, "There are others, you know."

"I talked to Morgan, this morning, he understands. Nik and Jax know what happened, but aren't going to connect it. At least I doubt Cassadine is. What about Frisco and the others?"

"They were called away on various assignments they should give you some time. Sean Donnelly had been letting things slide so that they could be here, but now they are all back at work. Spencer might be trouble, was he there for that part?"

"He was drunk, so I am hoping it went over his head." Stated Johnny. "You know, I am not trying to walk away because I don't want to …"

Mac looked him in the eyes and said, "I know. I also hate lying to my daughter, but I do understand. I don't think this is the right decision, but it is yours for now. But if things change, or something goes wrong; we have to tell her the truth."

Johnny took back the second copy of the paperwork; the one that hopefully Georgie never saw. "Mac, thank you."

"Don't thank me. I feel like hell doing this, don't add that to the mess." Said the man before watching the mobster walk away with the world on his shoulders. Taking out the paperwork that Diane Miller had drawn up, he wanted to tear it up; it was evidence that he was betraying his little girl.

Reading the medical information in regards to Johnny, the trust fund papers for the unborn child (just in case), the papers releasing all custody as long as Georgie wanted, he knew that it was wrong but he had also been given a copy of what had happened to Isabella Zachara and got why the younger man was scared and wanting the time.

Walking down the same path as the kid, he knew he was making a mistake, but he also knew Georgie wasn't ready to deal with it.

The next day, Carly moved the boys into her old penthouse, in spite of Jax's suggestion that she move to Sonny's old estate. She would feel safer with Jason across the hall.

Lulu was helping her and telling Carly all the latest gossip including the juicy info that Georgie Jones was pregnant with some unknown man's kid. Leaving together, they went to the coffee shop for lunch, but had a disappointing lunch as the barista told them Jason wasn't there.

Seeing Johnny entering, Lulu flirted with the mobster while Carly saw it was a one sided event, the co-ed bragged about his liking her the whole trip to the towers. "He is perfect. Now do you see why I need you help? If I was dating him, know one would ever say anything about me again."

Wondering about her naiveté, Carly pointed out the bad parts of being with a man like Johnny.

"But you were married to Sonny and still have Jason around." Protested the younger girl.

"Sonny was a mess, Jason is my friend, not my boyfriend. He takes care of me and I take care of it." Carly saw that she didn't get it so she tried again. "Jax, is perfect for me. He loves me, he loves the boys, but he is also willing to step back and let me help Jason."

"So you have the best of both worlds, Respect and two hot guys at your beck and call." She said never realizing that Jason had heard her as he came out of his old penthouse. The guards had called to let him know when Carly and Lulu left Sonny's old place and he had come over to get the last of his things. He hadn't intended to be so long, but had been distracted by Elizabeth when they first got here.

His fiancée had fled, needing to see if Kelly could make an appointment for them, so he had gathered the items alone.

"Yes. See Jax, is well Jax." Said Carly simply.

"But what about Jason, once he gets with Elizabeth, things will change." Said Lulu. Jason waited to hear Carly's response. He wanted to see if she had truly changed.

It appeared she hadn't. "No they won't. Elizabeth has never been first with Jason. That won't change now. I am happy for Jason, he got the girl he wants, but I have one thing she never will."

"What is that?" asked Lulu walking towards the door.

"Jason's son. Michael is why Jason no matter how angry he gets with me, will never let me fail. Michael is what cemented the bond with us that was started with great sex at Jakes."

Jason waited, wanting to hear what else Carly believed but Lulu shut the door talking about it being cold with it open. Shaking his head, Jason took the stairs. Carly was in for a shock, and he now knew he was right to keep the information about Elizabeth being pregnant quiet.

Nik saw his brother and Sam pulling up to their mother's house and stood. Walking over, he greeted them and once they were inside said awkwardly. "Sam, I just wanted to let you know. The DNA tests in regards to Alexis and you came back. You are not her daughter. Lucky, Helena is threatening people again, be sure to take some precautions, okay?"

"Helena doesn't scare me." He boasted to his brother who just waved goodbye on his way out.

Seeing Monica and Emily, Elizabeth greeted them and listened to what they were discussing. "That sounds like fun. I would love to help."

"Okay, do you know when you are returning to work?" asked Monica.

"I am only waiting for Epiphany to work me into the schedule." She replied. "I was making an appointment with Kelly so I have to head home. Cam is with Bobbie and I don't want too leave him long."

Georgie entered her home, still feeling like an alien intruder, but seeing her dad there, helped. "What's up?"

Taking her coat, Mac hung it up, and tried to find out in a round about way what she was going to do.

"I talked to the Dean of Students. Since thanks to Spring Break being early this year, I have really only missed two weeks of school, he is arranging with my professors for me to get notes and to make up the work without penalty. I talked to Aunt Bobbie I can go back to work at Kelly's whenever I want."

Sitting her down, Mac said, "You are avoiding this."

Snapping at him, she replied. "It's my body and I will 'avoid this' as long as I want."

"Georgie, there is an innocent baby in the middle of this, you might want to face that at some point." He wanted to take back the words as soon as he had said them but it was too late.

Georgie started trembling, and then grabbing her keys looked at her father and whispered angrily. "I am facing it, why can't all of you, just leave me the hell alone."

Stunned, Mac realized he had done the exact opposite of what Kevin had suggested. Slamming his fist into the fireplace, he saw that he had jarred one of the photos on top, picking it up; he said to the young girl wearing braid and sitting on horse "You are so stubborn."

"Dad, are you talking to yourself?" asked an entering Maxie carrying a large bag of groceries.

Going to help her, he skeptically looked inside. "Are you preparing for hibernation?"

Looking at him in surprise, she said, "They just announced a blizzard hit Buffalo and Rochester and is fast moving our way."

Swearing, he said, "Your sister just stormed out of here, with no cell phone. I have to try and find her."

Maxie called around while Mac left the kitchen and promptly called Johnny. "Zachara, Georgie stormed out of the house a while ago."

Looking out the window, the Italian swore and said, "I will call the guard I have on her."

A few minutes later, he called Mac back and said, "She is fine. She drove out to see Elizabeth Webber. I will try and intercept her there since I told the guard to go home after she gets there."

"Thanks." Returning inside, he told Maxie that he had to go to the station and was about to suggest calling Robin when she showed up shivering as she entered.

"It is getting cold out there." She said going to the closet and grabbing one of Mac's old sweaters kept there for the girls.

Georgie arrived at Elizabeth's just as Jason was pulling in. Seeing Cam at the window she waved at the youngster then seeing Jason carrying groceries went to help him. He turned to the guard, handed him a bag and told him to go home and stay safe.

When Johnny arrived fifteen minutes later, they were shocked to see he looked like the abominable snowman. "Wow, it is getting bad out there. Georgie, you might want to call your father."

Grimacing, she called the house and tersely told Maxie she was fine then hung up to help Elizabeth cook dinner.

Jason and Johnny discussed business quietly while Cam sat in the kitchen happy that he was allowed to help the women.

"Dinner's done." Georgie announced. Talking to Elizabeth had helped; she was a little more relaxed as they all at down. Cam had been talking for the last hour, excited that his favorite babysitter was spending the night. "Mommy can Georgie and I go sledding in the morning?"

"We'll see." She said watching as her brother and Georgie seemed to be trying extra hard to be nice to each other in company. Cam was excited when Georgie offered to watch Finding Nemo with him so as soon as dinner was done, they along with Johnny were soon sitting in the living room watching the fishy movie. Elizabeth had her sketchbook out, drawing the cozy trio, while Jason tried to figure out the account books for the coffee shop.

As it ended, a tired Cam was curled up on Georgie's lap and talking softly to her. "Do Marlin and Blue get married and is she Nemo's mommy?"

Not sure how to answer when her logical mind knew that different species of fish rarely mated, she just answered "Maybe."

Picking up his coffee cup, Johnny took a quick sip, then a longer one hoping he wouldn't be asked to the amusement of Elizabeth and Georgie who both knew what he was doing.

"Do you think he thought she is pretty? Jason thinks Mommy is pretty, I heard him." Cam knew somehow that his saying that got Johnny's attention and that somehow it was connected to the pretty girl who was holding him. Then he remembered something. His head came up quickly, bumping into Georgie's breast drawing Johnny's attention causing the gangster to be distracted. "Johnny thinks your pretty, he told me so."

The gangster choked on his coffee, while Jason hid his grin. That would teach him to say anything in front of a kid; they soaked up knowledge and spit it out only when it was most uncomfortable for the adults in their lives.

Slapping her twins back, Elizabeth glared at Jason while Georgie blushed and hid her shock from everyone. Why on earth would Johnny say that to Cam, the little boy must have misunderstood.

Once he had his breath back, glaring at his sister for the very unmedical hard slaps on the back, he said "Yes, I did say that."

When he didn't go any further, Elizabeth rescued them by pointing out it was past Cam's bedtime. Suddenly she looked at Jason and said, "I believe you are reading to him."

Following them up the stairs, she saw his puzzled look at her announcement and leaned in. "We have only one guest room and two guests."

With a wicked grin he waited until Cam was distracted brushing his teeth and said, "They could share, I think your brother might be rather 'excited' at the idea."

"Not funny." She said trying not to smile at the suggestion. With a little laugh, she went downstairs after helping to tuck in Cam. Georgie followed her into the kitchen when she suggested hot cocoa, as they listened to weather report.

Hearing the wind howling, they had just set down their cocoa when the electricity went out. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" asked Jason as he carried a sleeping and wrapped up Cam down the stairs.

"I will go check the generator." Said Johnny. Going to the basement, he got it started then realized they were low on fuel.

Telling Morgan, he said "It should be fine, if we turn of as much unneeded electrical stuff as possible."

Going around unplugging things, Elizabeth was laughing with Georgie about having to reprogram everything as they returned to find that Cam had woken up. "Where did he go?"

"He is very much his mother's son and stomped up to bed, saying we were too loud." Said Jason. Seeing her protesting, he reminded her about the studio and how grumpy she could be if her sleep was interrupted.

"I wasn't grumpy this …" she stopped talking when Georgie groaned and said "I know way to much about your uh, intimate lives thanks to a certain elevator. Someone should tell Jax to make them sound proof."

A little while later, Georgie saw the games in the cupboard when she put away Nemo and suggested playing something to make the time go faster.

Agreeable, Elizabeth and her went through them. "Jason, why are there kids games here?"

"Edward sent Alice to pick some up. He told her to get everything in the Aisle that was gender neutral or for boys." He said not needing to explain any further. "Emily sent them over here when we packed up Cam's room to move home."

"Okay." She said with a smile as she pulled out Candyland, which was turned down, followed by Chutes and Ladders, and a host of other kids games. Seeing Operation, Elizabeth and Georgie set it up to the groans of Johnny and Jason.

"Teams?" asked Georgie. "Male vs. Female?"

"No, here." Said Elizabeth intending for Johnny to pair with Georgie. Letting the younger girl pick first, she made it so that Johnny saw which one matched hers. Instead he picked the one to match Elizabeth's instead. She was a bit annoyed but knew that there were possibilities paired this way as well.

Jason and Georgie soon were kicking their rears, to the amusement of the siblings. Johnny glared competitively at the other man and said "How on earth did you do that?"

Shrugging he replied. "It must be some part of JQ still rattling around in my brain."

Elizabeth tossed a pillow at his head and replied. "That's not fair. I hated playing this with Steven and Sarah. I thought I could beat you."

Laughing at her honesty, they soon pulled out a few other games and soon it was close to midnight. Georgie had stopped them playing for a while earlier when she had found out Elizabeth and Johnny were brother and sister, but soon like Emily she replied she could see it as they went back to playing Monopoly.

When Johnny had cleaned them out, Elizabeth had told her brother, he got the sofa and pulling Georgie up, showed her to the guest room.

"Night." Was all Johnny said as he put away the games. He couldn't recall ever spending time like that before. As he organized the games, he asked Morgan about it.

"Hey, I was born at the age of 21. I don't remember, remember?" he said with a wry smile as he listened to Georgie and Elizabeth get ready for bed.

"Oh yeah." Taking out the blankets, he took Jason up on his offer of some sweat pants and a t-shirt then asked for socks.

Handing them to him, he waited until he had gone back down stairs to get changed himself. Seeing Elizabeth in the same set from the night before, he groaned, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are in those things?"

With a laugh, she curled up under the comforter and said "Down, Morgan. I think we should bring Cam in here tonight. Let him sleep on the sofa in front of the fireplace."

"I will get him before we fall asleep." He said reaching over to pull her by her still exposed feet to the edge of the bed. "You are going to have to be quiet, or Mac is going to send us Georgie's bill from Dr. Winters."

Kissing her just as she laughed, Jason soon was removing the flannel bottoms while Elizabeth pulled a throw pillow over her mouth to keep from screaming out loud.

Down the hall, Georgie realized she did have moisturizer in her purse and crept down the stairs trying to keep from waking Johnny only to stop suddenly as he was still changing. When he tied the sweatpants, and went to pull on the dark t-shirt, she mentally was begging him not to put it on.

Looking up at a soft noise, Johnny saw her and froze with his arms in the sleeves above his head shocked at the look in her eyes. Hearing a giggle from the master bedroom, he slipped the shirt on, and then asked, "Do you see something you want?"

Georgie tried to get control of her rather vivid imagination only to hear a soft repetitive thud. Great, as if she wasn't turned on enough, she had to be reminded of those two.

Closing her eyes, she finally got control only to open them and see Johnny only inches away. "Are you okay?"

Moaning softly, she glared at him feeling her body respond to the huskiness in his voice. If he had been his usual annoying self, she would have been fine; instead she could see the concern in his face. "Yes, I was looking for my purse, I wanted lotion and didn't want to bother Elizabeth."

"Its on the coffee table." He said pointing it out to her. Hearing a loud masculine groan followed by another giggle, he was finding himself debating between strangling Morgan for the noise and kissing the girl who had been starring in his illicit fantasies for months.

Georgie found the small bottle of lotion, and then dropped her bag. As everything spilled, Johnny soon helped her get everything back inside. "How do you fit so much in something so small."

"It's a tight fit but it works. You just maneuver it around through the opening until it all …" At that point, Georgie glared at the ceiling. "Those two, I mean I know they lost a lot of time, but do they …"

"Jealous?" he found himself asking even as he was telling his body it was too soon to be reaching for her.

"Right now, yes." She snapped.

"Why?" he asked adding. "Are you interested in Jason?"

"Gross, not in this lifetime." She replied. Then keeping her eyes away from him, she said, "I envy them. So many people tried to keep them apart, but they are where they belong. They finally know they are well, with their soul mate."

"Do you believe in that stuff?" he asked leaning against the back of the sofa.

"For everyone, no. For special people, like Elizabeth, like Jason. Yes. I can't imagine my dad's best friend Kevin without Lucy his wife. He is so serious, he had to be his brother was a real nut job, his life was dark, but Lucy is his light. She is nutty in a good way. They are opposites like Jason and Elizabeth"

"What do you mean?" he asked not wanting her to go to bed. Grabbing the comforter, he wrapped it around her and asked if she was tired.

"No, as for Lucy, she had a pet Goose, she believed she was a vampire slayer at one point. Lucy is well, Lucy. Then there is Mr. And Mrs. Quartermaine. I can't imagine Edward without Lila. He is as disreputable and bossy as they come, she was sweet and lovely who would never dream of telling anyone what to do directly. Dr. Hardy without Mrs. Hardy. I mean, I know she went off the deep end in regards to Elizabeth, but they were a pair."

"But you don't believe everyone has one." He asked intrigued.

"No, I mean, look at my parents. My mom loved both Mac and Frisco. Frisco is close to a soul mate, but in the end, no. Same with Anna, she had Uncle Robert and Duke Lavery."

"The Duke Lavery?" he asked shocked.

"Uh huh. See, I know that Lila was married before Mr. Q and that he had a few relationships, but they are locked at the soul. Same thing with a few others, but true soul mates, are rare."

"I gather you and Hornsby weren't?" He asked with a quick glance at the fireplace.

"Not likely. I loved Dillon, but it was first love. It was meant to be over with. I am still mad at the way it ended but not that it did." She replied simply, "I think that it's hard to find your soul mate. We settle for less because it is scary to be alone."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"See, I think with soul mates, in part you are friends first."

"Like us? He asked as a joke.

She was shocked and he thought she was angry at first then she replied. "You know until this moment, I didn't know how to identify us. We don't hate each other, but we do needle each other. But in some twisted way, you are right, we are friends."

She smiled at him, and he found himself losing himself in the smile in her eyes, then hearing the sound of a door opening above, said "So what else?"

"What else?" she asked forgetting what they were discussing as she found herself wanting to kiss him.

"Soul mates?" He reminded her of what they were discussing, but she was suddenly aware that a very large part of her wanted to drag him down to the sofa and have her way with him.

She got up quickly, dropped his blanket and said, "I have got to go to bed."

Rushing off, she saw Jason carrying Cam to their room and quickly said goodnight. Closing her door, she tossed herself onto the bed, shocked to realize she had lied to Maxie the night before. Her feelings for Johnny were a lot deeper than she had admitted.

Wrapping Cam up, Jason made sure he was far enough away from the fireplace and that the screen was locked in place before joining Elizabeth in their bed. "Georgie was up."

"Do you think they talked? I told him he is going about this the wrong way but would stay out of it unless something happened." She said curling up around him.

"She looked spooked." He added slightly frustrated. "It reminded me of something, but I have no idea what."

"I will talk to her tomorrow."

Helena moved to her new quarters in Greece and called her contact. "Well?"

"Spencer is in Texas. I will keep it quiet, then spill the kids parentage."

"Good, what about the Mama's, any real movement there?"

"Tests, for Webber so far."

"Good, then things are going according to plan. When she has her next appointment make sure that Lucky and his new wife are at the hospital."

"Yes, my queen."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Part Two of I don't know

Johnny hung up his phone controlling the urge to smash the small electronic device and went to the window only to find a sea of white. At least two feet of snow had fallen and the street had ceased to exist. When the plow truck he had ordered finally came down the street to plow out the drive, he heard a soft noise and went to investigate.

Turning around, he saw it was only four-thirty as Georgie trying to head back to her room from the kitchen with a glass of water. "Georgie, why are you up?"

Whirling around, she said slightly embarrassed. "I heard the plow, I just decided to get something to drink. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, here." He said wrapping the comforter around her when he realized he could see her hot breath in the still cold air. "Sit down."

"Thanks, I can't sleep after a storm. It gets so quiet, that when the city trucks start out, the noise is so loud as a result. If I didn't wake you, what did?" she asked lying her head back on the arm of the sofa.

"My phone rang about an hour ago." He hadn't been able to go back to sleep, his father's doctor had called. Anthony had had a bad evening, but this time with some medical assistance. Somehow he had been slipped a psychotic hallucinogen the day before.

Hearing a soft mmuph, Johnny saw that she had fallen asleep, so he moved her to a more comfortable spot than sat down staring at her. "What am I going to do with you? How do I get you to let me into your heart?"

"More importantly, how do I expect you to trust me when I am lying to you." He said before kissing her forehead. Taking his clothes, he went upstairs to the guest room and changed.

He had to get out of here; he was lying to Georgie and was feeling very alone this morning in spite of gaining a family in Elizabeth and Cameron.

At seven, while Elizabeth went to the kitchen to cook breakfast, Jason went to wake Johnny. He pulled up the pillow covering his face; barely stopping from waking Georgie who was there instead for some reason.

Backing away, he quietly joined his fiancée in the kitchen as they discussed their day. The morning radio had informed them that the roads were clear and both had a lot to do that morning.

When Cam rushed into the room, he was happy to eat his oatmeal and toast, knowing his mom wouldn't let him go out without eating all the warm mushy oatmeal.

Hearing a knock, Jason went to let in Nik and Emily along with well- bundled Spencer when he saw that they had woken up Georgie.

"We came for Cam." Said Nik with a smile as he entered the kitchen. Seeing Georgie looking a little tired, Emily apologized for waking her up.

"No, that's fine. I have to go and get dressed." Rushing up the stairs, she tried to recall what was on the tip of her brain. She couldn't help seeing Johnny talking to her, but what he had been saying was only a few words, that made no sense at all.

"… _I going … ... with you? … trust me … lying … you."_

She didn't know what he was talking about, but it gave her pause about trusting him yet she had to admit, he was one of the few people she felt like she could talk to about the mess her life was right now.

Arriving back downstairs, Georgie listened to Jason as he arranged for Max to drive Elizabeth and Emily to General Hospital, as well as Georgie home. "I'm afraid your car was damaged by the plow."

After he had made arrangements for Georgie's car to be fixed and brought to her, Jason kissed Elizabeth and went to deal with the warehouse and anything else that had cropped up overnight.

Cam was soon as bundled as Spencer then went with Nik; excited to be heading over to the Quartemaines to sled on the hill near there. Michael and Morgan along with Alexis' daughters were joining them.

Deciding to go to GH with the two women, Georgie didn't want to be trapped at home with Maxie. Seeing Robin as soon as they arrived, she wasn't too thrilled to see that her cousin was heading straight towards her.

Dr. Drake had stopped her cousin's forward progress, so Georgie fled to the small locker room and changed into a candy striping outfit before heading up quickly to the tenth floor. There she volunteered to spend time keeping the kids in pediatrics ward occupied.

Robin escaped knowing that Patrick wasn't ready for a serious relationship but she was well aware how deep her own feelings were. Seeing Elizabeth, she joined her on the sofa as the nurse explained about her doctor's appointment.

"So how are things with Patrick and You?" she asked.

"Confusing. Remember when I swore that I wouldn't end up another notch in his bed post, well, I slept with him two days ago." She admitted upset with herself. "What is wrong with me?"

Elizabeth said gently. "You are in love with him, that is all."

"I need to invent a pill or a shot, something to help people like me. We can take it when the person we are in love with doesn't love us." She said down in the dumps.

Elizabeth knew nothing she said would help but tried. "Robin, he does love you. He doesn't want to be in an adult relationship, where you have to put the concerns of someone else before your own. Remember, his parent's marriage was a mess, and then Noah tried to drink himself to death. Give it time."

Pouting a little, Robin said, "Trouble is, he talks so sweetly to me, I fall for him then come to work and see him flirting with other women."

Sam joined the man at the table for two in the fairly empty restaurant. "Miss McCall, I will get right to why we are here. I work for Warren James; he has seen your story on the news and he would like to give you a second chance at life."

Stunned, she just stared. Warren James owned one of the biggest publishing houses in the country. "What kind of second chance?"

"He is putting together a show about fraud and how to protect yourself from it. He is looking for someone to host. With your marriage to a police officer, your tragic miscarriage, and the fact that you are trying to change…"

"He wants me for the job?" she asked. She wasn't sure but when the man continued talking Sam thought it might be an honest offer.

"Being related by marriage to the former Mayor and small town hero Luke Spencer, you are well on your way to turning your life around. That it was an honest mistake on your part in regards to Alexis Davis is another factor in your favor."

Sam took the job offer, thrilled with the pay and the recognition, less excited to realize that Lucky Spencer was going to have to be a part of her life as long as she did this show.

Once the woman had left, the executive got on the phone to his boss, "She bought it."

After listening for a few minutes, he turned to the man waiting tables and said "Take that job at Kelly's. It's a go."

"Good, I made some contacts there a few days ago. How long do you think this will take?"

"With Lucky Spencer and this wife of his, my guess is mere weeks."

Johnny listened to his father's doctor. "So he hurt an orderly while under the influence of this drug. I will take care of the man's bills. Please offer him my apologies."

"Mr. Zachara, it was minor, the man in already back to work. What about your father, are you ready to work with him, to help him reach the next plateau in earning his sanity back." The doctor was annoyed with the younger Zachara; he didn't seem to care that his father could be saved.

"No, my father is going to be staying here for the rest of his life. That was the deal. Now find out who and how the drug was administered, then deal with it." He said leaving before saying more than he should.

On his way out the door, Johnny took a quick look around and saw the low level worker who he had fired soon after taking over. Dominic was more than likely looking for the person who drugged his father, but he still couldn't figure out what the NYPD officer had had in mind.

Deciding to take another look at the cop, he called Spinelli and told him to get to work on finding a connection to Corinthos or his father. Then went to see if the man he had looking for Francis Corelli or John O'Brien had anything new.

While Sonny was gone, he knew that Corelli had had something good against the man, but what. As for O'Brien, he had found was some gossip that Morgan had killed the man for being traitor, he didn't believe it. It was too pat of a job.

Carly was talking to the wedding planner, furious that her planned dress was unavailable. "Why did Couture Magazine want this dress?"

"I do apologize but Vera made it clear, that she would make the dress available after the shot. We could postpone the wedding if you are sure that is the dress you want."

"No!" she snapped. She was not postponing her wedding. Once the man had left, she slipped up the stairs to see if she could find that game system and remove the violent games with which Sonny had bought Michael's love and forgiveness.

Calling Jax once she found them, she explained what she did, knowing he was just as angry as she was. No preteen boy needed those Grand Theft Auto games. When he seemed abrupt, Carly knew she was going to have to work hard once he was home to make sure he knew that he was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

On her way out the door, she told Milo she would be just a moment and went to knock on Jason's door. Getting no answer, she tried the doorknob and was smirking when it opened. "Jase?" she called out, "Are you here?"

Walking around, she saw that he no furniture downstairs yet, walking to the second floor, she saw that only one room had any furniture in it and decided to redecorate for her friend. He would never think to do and Elizabeth had no idea what qualified as style.

Calling her interior designer, she soon had the woman working on it, and then stopped and said, "The spare room, will need to be set up for a little boy, I think he is about three and half. Use a sports theme, all little boys love sports."

The woman called her back an hour later, "I'm sorry but the credit card number you gave me is incorrect."

"One second." Carly went to her agenda where she had a purloined copy of all of Jason's card numbers then realized what had happened. She was sure that Bernie had cancelled all his cards after Sam had been kicked out. "Here, this is my card."

Giving her the number, Carly called and told Bernie to take out her bill next month from Jason's account and reminded him that she needed a copy of the numbers. "I'm sorry Mrs. Corinthos, I can't do that. Mr. Morgan gave me specific orders about his accounts; that only he can arrange for that now that Mr. Corinthos is no longer in charge."

Annoyed that he was trying to ruin her surprise for Jason, she said fine I will deal with it next month, after showing Jason what I did for him.

Dominic reported to his superiors, letting them know that Corinthos was asking questions about Anthony Zachara and that he was working on using that to take Morgan down. "I think Corinthos drugged the old man."

"All we need is one thing to use against Morgan, get it then get out. Make sure you coordinate things with us, before moving." Getting their permission, he soon went home to check on his mother since he was in town.

Hearing her talk to Aunt Connie, he joined them then turned down her job offer. "Maybe later, why on earth is Warren James sending you to Port Charles though?"

"He owns a house up there, he wants me to get a little time away so that I can come up with a few ideas for a new magazine." She said before leaving.

Elizabeth and Jason were waiting for Kelly Lee when she returned from delivering a baby, so she quickly set up the equipment. Showing them the baby, she gave them an approximate time of conception, which was five weeks. Jason couldn't see the baby on the screen until Elizabeth pointed out the small dot that their child was.

Stunned, he hugged Elizabeth, and then said, "So we still don't know but more than likely you were pregnant before she grabbed you." They had explained everything to Kelly and she had been concerned.

"We will watch Elizabeth closely just in case. I am not sure that we have anything to worry about. Helena might have hired someone to do the job correctly. Those numbers about sperm degradation only come into account if she didn't. Elizabeth, we really do need to tell Georgie Jones; she needs to be made aware of this."

"I will try again. She is having a hard time dealing." Admitted Elizabeth as she watched her baby's first picture being printed then handed to Jason.

Georgie had enjoyed her morning on the pediatrics ward, but she knew it was time to deal with things.

Once outside with the city bus approaching, she checked her pockets to make sure she had her wallet and got on, transferring to the bus that went to PCU.

On campus, she went to the free clinic and soon had her results, she had taken the test after she had talked to her advisor and had been avoiding the answer. Seeing it in black and white made it all a little easier to accept she thought as she carefully folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

She felt a little foolish, but she had had to know without hospital gossip, without her family's interference. Making an appointment for the next free spot on Dr. Lee's calendar she went back to GH and changed clothes before returning to work with the kids.

Jason and Elizabeth were discussing Kelly's orders to observe her pregnancy closely while they went to meet Emily and the boys at the diner. "I don't know what I would do for eight months with no work." Thanks to her trust fund she had money, but way too much time on her hands.

Jason had no ideas, other than her working on her art, but since painting was ruled out, he had no suggestions and felt slightly helpless in regards to the situation.

Unfortunately, his only past experiences with pregnancy had involved Carly and Sam both of whom had been quite content to sit around doing nothing all day.

When they arrived, they saw Cam and Spencer talking to Penny and some young waiter, so they hurried in. Jason saw the little boy's guard motioning him over, so Elizabeth quickly let Emily in on the news.

"Mr. Morgan, there is something off about that waiter. He was a little too friendly with the boys, if you know what I mean. Plus, I have seen him working at the Metrocourt and when I called Marty over there, he told me he quit this morning. Now he is working here, I saw him here the other day as well talking to the boys."

Looking assessingly at Barrett, Jason said "Good call. I will get his employment file and have it checked out."

Joining the two women and the little boys, he was unhappy to see Lucky and Sam entering. When Lucky approached the table, he was reminded of the restraining order while Cam and Spencer were escorted to Bobbie's office.

"He still thinks of ME as his DAD, not you. You are kidding yourself if you think you will take my place."

Elizabeth walked over knowing if she ignored him; things would get worse. "Lucky, don't do this."

"He misses me, you can file all the paperwork in the world, but some things won't change, Liz. He is still my son."

Jason gritted his teeth, Spencer was an idiot, but he knew that pushing things would only make matters worse.

"No, he was your stepson only when you needed to manipulate me." Said Elizabeth. "Lucky, I don't want you near my son. Cam has NEVER even asked about you. I think you had better leave."

"Fine, for now, but we both know that soon you will be calling me for help. Besides, we are getting some takeout to celebrate Sam's new job. You have nothing to do with our being here." He said with a smile at his wife.

Looking at Sam, Elizabeth wanted to snark that getting a pimp and working on Courtland Street wasn't anything to celebrate, but she didn't. She couldn't stand the woman, for her lies and her manipulations, but if she made Lucky happy, more power to him.

Unfortunately, Emily was still angry about the lies and said "Sam, congratulations, I didn't know McDonalds was hiring. Do you think you will last any longer there then you did at your various other jobs?"

Jason found it hard not to stare when he saw the anger and shock on Sam's face. Clearly she had underestimated Emily's disdain for her. His sister had been kind for Nik and his sake; apparently the gloves were off.

Elizabeth went to check on her son when she saw Lulu entering the diner. She quickly got in the middle of the mess, pointing out to her brother that Emily was now on Elizabeth's side but didn't admit to the fact that she herself was softening to her former sister in law.

Since the blond had come to Nik and her about Sam, Emily was surprised at the tone she was now using, until the girl turned and said "I can't believe that just because Elizabeth is pregnant, you are now all on their side. Lucky needs his family."

"Pregnant, you must be wrong." Said a confused Lucky. His ex-wife hadn't wanted any more children yet. She had told him so. "Elizabeth isn't pregnant."

"Lulu, where did you hear that?" asked Emily not sure she wanted to know.

"I was getting the last of my stuff at the mansion and I overheard Alan threatening Edward. He was telling him to stop being so nosy."

Cursing under his breath, Jason looked at them then said; "It's true. Elizabeth and I are going to be parents in a little under eight months."

Sam looked over and asked, "Yet somehow she made Lucky feel like having his child would be a burden, amazing how she feels different now that she is desperate to keep you. What a coincidence."

Lulu may have been angry right then at Elizabeth, but Sam had gone too far. "Elizabeth may have abandoned Lucky when he needed her most but she at least cared for him. I still don't know why you married my brother but there isn't one person in this room that believes it is because you love him. Until that changes, you don't get to offer an opinion."

Once outside Lulu sat down and finally gave up the dream of Lucky and Elizabeth. There was no way Jason Morgan was going to walk away now. Seeing Logan in the distance, she debated talking to the blond but she knew she couldn't trust him with her heart.

Hearing her name being called, she saw Dillon approaching her with a slight smile. "How are you? I never see you anymore."

"Shouldn't you be with your damsel in distress ex-wife or did she tell you who the real father of her kid is?" Lulu stopped and thought about it then said, "Oh my god, both of Helena's captives are pregnant, I wonder what she did to them."

Seeing her feeling compassionate towards Georgie in spite of the other woman's continued animosity, made Dillon proud but he kept his mouth shut about what he knew, just saying that he didn't think Helena had anything to do with it.

Back at the diner, Jason tried to keep his temper in check. Meanwhile Emily looked at Lucky's wife and said "Sam, unlike you, Elizabeth wouldn't have to have a kid to keep my attention; I was the one wanting a baby with her. I always have known what a great parent she is. She has never used a child in her life."

Jason went to the office after the twosome left and suggested they take dinner home. He had had more than enough of people that day. Between the call about Carly and a surprise then Lucky's attitude he was starting to get why Helena loathed the Spencers.

Georgie sat on the cold exam table and said, "So what you are saying is that I might lose the baby?"

"I am afraid so, sweetie." Kelly felt bad for the young girl. She had admitted being freaked and scared of being a mother, but upon hearing the news, had held her still flat stomach and looked at the doctor in horror.

"What do I do to prevent that?" she whispered.

"Since you are young and healthy with no history of miscarriages, just take it easy. No stress, eat healthy and if I decide you need bed rest, let me arrange for it." She said holding her hand. "Do you want me to call someone for you? Robin or maybe Elizabeth?"

"Nooo." Then thinking on it, Georgie pulled out her phone and sat there thinking before calling the one person she knew would not have an opinion. "Johnny, can you come to GH, I need someone to talk to."

Hearing he was on his way, Georgie went to find Epiphany and asked to speak with her privately. Explaining about the baby, she told the woman she would not be able to work as a Candy Striper anymore and turned in her badge.

Johnny made arrangements with his guard then told the geek he was being moved. "You will have more freedom at the Towers, but don't abuse it. No outside work for ANYONE, stay away from Sam McCall."

"But-" Johnny just glared and the geek shut up and soon had all his gear packed for the short ride to the hi-rise building where he would now be living. Taking the pay packet from Johnny, Spinelli just dumped his stuff and went to Kelly's wanting something to eat.

Johnny went to GH were he found Georgie waiting patiently. "Where do you want to go?"

"Any place but here. I just need someplace quiet to talk to you." She said then remembered to call Mac and said "Dad, I need to talk to you tomorrow, can we have breakfast."

Admiring the snow as they drove out the well-plowed thruway roads, she saw they were pulling into the drive in front of a large gothic house. "What is this place?"

"Sorry, it's the only place I know of where no one would think of looking for us." He admitted as he unlocked the door and let them in. Feeling the heat, Georgie turned and said, "Do you leave the heat on every time you leave?"

"Yes." He shrugged. As Georgie started lecturing about carbon footprints and leaving the earth a better place for the next generation, he smiled. This was the girl he had known before the kidnapping.

"If I promise to buy you a rain forest, will you let it go? I could donate money to Greenpeace if that won't work." He offered hopefully.

Glaring at first, she gave him a quick smile at his mock fear and said, "How about feeding me instead?"

Once in the huge kitchen, he went to the pantry and showed her what they had. Looking around, she said, "None of this is good for pregnant woman. Do you have any fruit or anything like that?"

"Uh, I usually just eat elsewhere, we could go back to Port Charles." He offered mad at himself. She had come to him and instead of taking care of her; he had only canned foods and more than likely spoiled milk and stale bread.

"Can we talk first." She asked then sat down on a barstool. "You are the only person in this without an opinion. I need that right now."

Sitting down feeling guilty as hell, he said "What about Elizabeth?"

Looking at him, she said "I am sure she is just as worried about this as I am, but I also know that if it turns out to be that her baby was the result of the … uh, other, she will be quite happy."

With a slight blush, he knew she was right. "So how can I help you?"

"I'm not really sure. Just be a set of ears for me." She said then explained about getting tested at the free clinic and the results that she got. "It wasn't real for me, not until I read it. I, Georgie Jones am going to be a mother in a little under eight months. I have no real education, no idea how to be a mom and am scared out of my wits. I have no idea who the father is, I don't really even want to know." She added softly.

Johnny sat there and then said, "I have no idea what to say."

"Don't say anything, let me bounce my insanity off of you, please?" she said with a wry smile. "Since my marriage fell apart, you and our arguments, are the only things that have really made me feel semi-normal."

"Oh." He said feeling like an idiot at not knowing what to think let alone say.

"I have an idea about how I can help you. Let me set things up, then I will explain." He said knowing what he had planned, but needing Mac Scorpio's help.

"Johnny, I didn't tell you all of this wanting your help." She said gently. "I just wanted an impartial ear as I talk about him."

He had to laugh, how impartial could he be when the baby she was carrying was his. Seeing him stop suddenly, she looked over at him curious as to what was going on.

"Him?" he asked shocked only for her to laugh then say that she was just guessing. Once on their way to Kelly's, they were back to bickering about the overheated house and the car with the big block engine. He was really wondering if he was going to have to buy a rain forest to get out of trouble.

Entering the diner, they saw it was crowded. "Do you want to go someplace else?"

"No." she said. "I'm hungry and who cares about anything else."

Lulu sat between Dillon and Logan who were both giving her their undivided attention while the computer geek from PCU was talking loudly to the blond as they entered.

Seeing Dillon flirting with Lulu made her laugh, he was a fool to get involved with a Spencer, but he was on his own, she had more important things to worry about. Looking at the blond guy with them; she took a second glance, he looked familiar somehow.

Narrowing her eyes when she saw her rival with Johnny, Lulu called out to the mobster. Seeing him give her a half-hearted nod, she steamed as he helped Georgie onto a stool like she was helpless.

"Georgie!" Turning to see Skye Quartermaine smiling at her, Georgie introduced Johnny to her and her husband. The former mobster turned icy eyes to the younger man then went to pick up their order.

"I have been looking for you. I brought you back something from Italy. Can you stop over tomorrow?"

"You went to Italy?" She asked.

"For three days. Lorenzo went to see if an old contact of his had any news about Elizabeth or you. He hasn't forgotten how you tried to save Diego while he was dying."

Johnny lifted an eyebrow, and then moved closer to the older mobster who said, "You hurt that girl, I will hurt you, do you understand me, Zachara, I know all about your family."

"I won't, but I thought you were out of the business?" He knew enough about the Alcazar family to know that this brother hadn't wanted to run the family business, and was hoping that it was true that he was out of it.

"I am but I have contacts and people who owe me favors. Georgie Jones has not had it all that easy and my son did damage, in spite of that, she never abandoned him, then when I didn't remember him, made sure he had flowers on his grave."

"She is someone I care about." Lorenzo saw the look in his eyes and knew. With a slight smirk he nodded then said quietly, if she really means that much to you, don't let her get away.

With a look at the brunette who was patiently listening two boys who had rushed in and hugged her, he said, "I don't intend to."

Carly saw Lorenzo and Skye leaving, her ex nodding at her then she went to remove her sons from the counter where they seemed to be wrapped around Georgie Jones.

Penny saw the annoying woman and just went in back to get Bobbie hoping to avoid dealing with the witch. Upon returning, she quickly took Georgie and Johnny's orders leaving Bobbie to deal with her family. "I will be right back with that."

Sighing, Georgie looked around and said, "I miss this place. I love working here, every single day it was different."

With a slight grin, he replied, "I missed you being here for me to needle as well."

With a laugh, they were soon discussing other things, while Carly soon left after a quick invite to Lulu for lunch that week. "I need your help with a little something."

She then left before the younger blond remembered the news she had to impart to her cousin. Going back to flirting, she asked Logan if he had found a job yet.

"I was thinking of applying for work at that coffee warehouse until the next class at the police academy."

"You might want to rethink that. Working for the mob, just might exclude you from getting in." said Dillon dryly.

An hour later Georgie and Johnny left, while Lulu felt her blood at a low boil. The mobster hadn't once so much as smiled at her, she was not going to lose a guy to sweet studious Georgie Jones, no way in hell.

Jason tucked Cameron into bed, and then joined Elizabeth in the living room where she was working on the sketch of Cam, Johnny and Georgie.

As they sat down and talked about their respective days, they were soon cuddling and laughing about the insanity of their daily lives.

"Really? Max and Diane went out?" she asked shocked.

"It didn't go well, he took her fishing." He said still trying to imagine the scene in his head, there were times he really did miss that ability and this was one of them.

"Are they going out again?" she asked. Getting a no, she said, "He needs to get over his crush on Carly, I was hoping they could work it out."

Looking at her, he said "Carly, tell me you are kidding?"

Her no, made him recall a few things in the past and shake his head at the idea. "She is up to something. Bernie called; she wanted him to pay her credit card bill from my account. That she had bought a surprise for me."

"What kind of surprise and should we be worried?" She asked not ready to deal with Carly in best friends forever mode.

"Knowing Carly it is some outrageous item that will gather dust until she forgets about it and I can toss it. I am so glad not to be staying at the penthouse where she can knock on the door day and night."

"As far as I know, she doesn't know where I live, so we might get a bit of peace. We should tell her about the baby before she hears it from someone else. She is going to be furious with you, Jason."

"Shouldn't she as my self-proclaimed best friend be happy for me." He pointed out.

"This is Carly she is a set of rules all to herself." She said yawning.

"Elizabeth, one thing, we are going to have to move soon."

Seeing her look up, he said "Three bedrooms and a new baby on the way. Plus, Johnny is worried about this house not being enough protection from your father."

Recalling the articles she had read, Elizabeth agreed. "Well, looks like I have a project to keep me busy for a few months. A new place to live, unless you want to move back to the penthouse?"

"No. We need a yard, plus Carly keeps getting a key to the door there. I was thinking of offering the place up to Johnny for now."

"Until Georgie and he get things figured out?" she asked.

"Yes, that way he is close to town if she needs him yet secure."

Leaning down, he went to kiss her as she yawned loudly again. With a little bit of jostling, Jason picked her up and carried her up to bed, ignoring her when she said she wasn't tired.

"Neither am I." He said while lowering her to their bed. Elizabeth laughed as he eased her sweater up over her head.

The next morning, Georgie sat down and explained to her father that she was going to keep the baby. "I don't know why Helena did this and I know I am going to have to make changes, but I just can't walk away."

Hugging his little girl, he told her he would support her either way. "So what comes next?"

"I think seriously about changing majors. Law school is out of the question, now. I have money saved for that trip to Italy… its done." She said softly.

"You are wrong about part of it. Law school is not out of the question." He said determined she got at least part of her dream. He also had talked to Johnny and they were going to figure out a way to give her the money without telling her whom it came from. "We will figure something out there."

"Dad, that is impractical." She said with tears in her eyes. "I have to face facts."

"You are not going to lose that dream, you are losing part of what you wanted, but I won't let you lose all of it." He said. "Robin and your sister will be here and I am going to talk to your mother."

"Don't bother." She said. "She wasn't there to raise me, I would rather she not be there to raise my child. I am going to need help, but dad, I would rather it not be hers."

"Fine. Now Dr. Lee said you would be fine to finish school. Maybe you skip school for the fall semester but go back once the winter session starts."

"I have to figure out babysitting." She looked down and said, "All of this is hypothetical, I have to make the next eight months. It is going to be a race against the clock and my body."

Johnny finished giving Spinelli his orders then left before heading to see Morgan. Entering the coffee shop, he asked "May I borrow your penthouse, since you said you were done with it?"

"We were going to offer it to you. Here." With that Jason removed the keys and handed them to the younger man. "Can you have your man do some checking about the waiter at Kelly's."

As the twosome discussed business, Johnny gave him a heads up about the undercover cop at Shadybrook.

"Thanks, I have the geek working on finding out what his connection is to Sonny."

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Jason saw Johnny out, and then let Diane and Bernie into the office. "We might have a problem."

Telling them about the undercover cop, he said, "Why if it couldn't be used would they send someone in?"

"It couldn't be used against him, but they could use it to start an investigation into you." Diane said "However, I can protest his being there."

Bernie waited until Diane had left for a meeting with Mac Scorpio then said, "What do you want me to do about Mrs. Corinthos?"

"I will deal with Carly, once I find out whatever her surprise is. Until then go back and find out how often she did this in the past. I also want to know how she got the numbers."

"Here are the cards in your fiancées name." He told his boss handing him the cards. Jason reluctantly took them knowing Elizabeth was going to raise hell about them.

He had a way around it, but he hated to use emotional blackmail but it might work. He figured between Carly and Sonny he might be pretty good at it, he had certainly been on the other receiving end often enough.

Carly got the boys off to school and quickly meet the interior decorator next door at Jason's. As they placed the ordered items, Carly was soon happy with how things were sorted out.

As she went to the Metrocourt, she planned a dinner, while she would rather not invite Elizabeth; she knew that she would have to start dealing with the annoying nurse now. With a slight smile, she decided to make the invitation to Elizabeth and make it plain that it was to be the two adults, that way Jason would put his relationship with Cam in the right prospective. That he was simply an attachment that came with the petite brunette.

Placing the call, she was told Elizabeth wasn't back to work. Annoyed she tried the operator and was told the number was unlisted, she realized Bobbie was at GH. Carly was told she was in surgery and they would pass on the message. Why the hell was it this much trouble to reach Elizabeth?

Trying Lulu, she left her cousin a message just as Marty came in. "We have a VIP coming into town. Kate Howard, the editor in chief of Couture Magazine. Her boss wants everything perfect for her."

Elizabeth sat down in the real estate office, and then realized she was in over her head. Calling Jason, she asked if Bernie could vet some of the houses giving her a list of about ten.

Heading home, she sat down intending to play with Cam but soon was asleep while Cam played quietly with the new guard and Milo. When Jason called later, Milo explained what was going on. With a smile, Jason looked at the files and decided he could work on them just as well at the house.

Making one stop along the way, Jason saw that Skye and Lorenzo were there. Talking to his father, he said he would make sure Edward got the word, before asking if he had heard Skye's news.

Lorenzo soon explained to Jason that they were moving away. "I have lost too many people I care about in this town. My son, my niece and even Luis; I know what my brother was but he was still MY brother."

"I understand. Skye and I have never been close, but take care of her."

Looking into the other room where his wife was talking to her father, he said, "I will. We were planning on leaving on vacation, but we both know that we really don't want to come back here."

Skye explained to her father that she had one more quick visit to make to Georgie Jones, then they were heading out. "We have arranged for someone to pack up the house."

"I am going to miss you." He said hugging her while Monica stood back then told her that she always had a home there. Stunned, Skye hugged the woman she had spent so long fighting.

Johnny was escorting Georgie into the Towers explaining his plan to her. "Johnny, this way over the top."

"I think that it will be safest for you to stay here. I am going to stay down a floor with Spinelli." He told her.

"You are rather determined to ignore my turning this down, aren't you?" she asked not happy with his ignoring her nos.

""Yup. Look, there are two doctors living here, I checked. You will have protection from this Helena and you could ask your sister to stay with you." He offered trying to sweeten the deal.

Thinking on it, she said, "You cannot stay with Spinelli, he is annoying. Maybe there is another way. You could stay with me."

"No." Seeing her surprise he said, "My father is a danger, I worry about even being friends with you."

Arriving at the penthouse floor, Johnny was telling her about the lack of furniture. Entering, Georgie looked around and said "What the heck, Johnny this is a little overboard."

"Uh, I didn't do this." He said then went over to the mantle where there was a picture of Carly and her two sons. "But I think I know who did."

Calling Jason, the gangster swore and told Johnny he could do whatever he wanted with the furniture. "I took everything important out of there."

"What about the pictures?" he asked telling him about what was on the mantle.

"Box them up and give them to the guard standing at the other door." He snapped. He had a damn good idea what Carly was trying to do and he was not going to let her.

Nik opened the package, and then saw the pictures. Calling Emily he controlled his anger and asked her to join him at the Piers.

Showing her the photos, he saw her turn white and say, "I swear, Nik. I didn't…"

Hugging her, he said, "I know that. I also know that it wasn't Helena, if she knew someone who looked like you she would have used it long before this."

"Who then?" she asked sick as she looked at the pictures of what looked like her and another man in various compromising positions.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." He said grimly. "I swear to you, I will find out who did this."

"Nik, please don't ask Jason for help, I don't want him to see these pictures." Said Emily as she looked at the pictures again. Then lifted them closer "No scar on her back and I think she has something on her leg that is covered up."

Jason answered Elizabeth's cell phone, they were both at the Coffee shop, she was getting Cam a treat from up front and then they were rejoining him in the office.

Hearing Carly's voice, he replied. "She is unavailable at the moment, what do you need Carly?"

Requesting their presence at a small dinner party, Jason looked up and let Elizabeth decide. When they heard it was to be adults only, she sweetened the deal after they hesitated telling Jason she had a surprise for them.

Elizabeth felt like they were falling for whatever she was up to, but still said yes.

Later that evening, they got on the elevator just as Spinelli was getting off. Talking to the younger computer kid, Jason got a headache trying to figure out why he was so excited.

Hearing the elevator arriving once she returned to the living room from taking the takeout and placing it on plates, Carly hurried to the open door while calling for Morgan and Michael.

Once the couple was let in, the two boys hugged their uncle and said that they were glad he came to dinner with them. "Mom said you missed us."

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other; both getting that Carly had lied about it being an adult party. "I missed the two of you as well."

Michael smiled at Elizabeth then asked why was she there.

"Your mom invited her." Said Jason in a slightly softer tone as his anger grew.

"Did you bring Cam?" asked Morgan. He usually felt left out when it was Uncle Jason, Mommy seemed to always take the conversations to before he had been born and that it had been Uncle Jason who had raised Michael.

"No, Cam is with Spencer this evening." Said Elizabeth as Carly got an embarrassed expression on her face while sending the boys upstairs to play promising to call them for dinner.

Jason turned and said "What happened to this being just the adults?"

"Morgan and Michael missed you, so I decided to change things. This way you can tell them about your 'new family' without them being jealous."

"Carly, why would they be jealous?" he asked while Elizabeth stepped back knowing that Jason was going to have to deal with this on his own.

"They have always been the only kids in your life up to now. They are just going to need reassurance that you won't abandon them, it's one of the reasons I am glad you are right across the hall. With everything going on with Sonny…" she deliberately let the sentence fall off knowing how guilty he had felt.

Feeling like a blindfold had been ripped of, Jason said "They do have Jax for that. He IS going to be their stepfather. No matter how many kids Elizabeth and I have, I will always be their uncle."

Feeling victorious, Carly looked at Elizabeth who had a strange expression on her face, deciding she could afford to be generous, she said, "It is so good that Cam will have a father figure around."

"Father figure?" she asked trying not to laugh. Jason and she had discussed this and while she knew he was going to let Carly know that things had changed, it was hard not to see how transparent Carly was. She had intended to use this party to put Elizabeth in her place, which in the blonde's mind was behind her and her boys.

"Yes, all boys need one."

"You are right Carly." Said Jason while he turned to smile at Elizabeth. "That is why we are waiting for a few months to get married but my adoption of Cam should go through by the end of the week."

Mentally screaming what; Carly had a sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach that got even worse when he took Elizabeth's hand and said "We are also expecting a baby in eight months. I know that you will be happy to know that I finally have that family of my own I have always wanted."

Shaking violently, Carly just stared as Jason wrapped his arms around the small waist of Elizabeth's and placed his hands on her stomach. "Family of your own, then what about me? What were Michael and me?"

"You were and are my friend and the mother of my nephews." He said gently. "That won't change. Like Emily and when she has a family."

"But- how- wh- what about us?" she asked as the very basis of her foundation shook rejecting what she was hearing.

"US? Nothing has changed there." He said trying to get her to face that she was not losing his friendship and that it was all that it had been for many, many years."

"Jason, how can you have a baby with her? Of all people?" she asked. A baby would change things. She had thought Jason had put the idea of a separate family away years ago.

"Carly, like I told Sam when Lucky and her found out last night. Elizabeth is the only person I can imagine as the mother of my children. Why is this so hard for you to deal with?" he knew but wanted her to say it.

Jax had arrived a few minutes before and had been standing in the doorway waiting for someone to realize he was there. He had been there since Jason's announcement and could see the affect it had had on his fiancée.

He had been jealous at first, but realized that for Carly, she simply didn't like feeling out of control. "Because she is afraid she is losing control of all the changes."

All three of them stared at the blond Aussie who said Congratulations on the baby. Walking over to Carly, he took the stunned blond into his arms and said, "It might be best to postpone this party."

Leaving Jason took Carly's keys from the desk and went to the penthouse and found her copy. Removing it, he gave the rest of them to the guard.

Looking around, Elizabeth and he saw what she had done; Carly had even had the audacity to do up a room for Cam. "What was she thinking?"

"I don't know, but I am getting a sense of déjà vu." He said grimly. "Carly and Courtney pulled a similar stunt making my leather sofa disappear along with everything else I had."

Looking at him curiously, she said, "What is it?"

"Let's just say I have to make a call I really don't want to. I have to call my non-ex-wife. I need to talk to Brenda."

Johnny took the report and read it. Then spitting out the drink, he asked why they were meeting at Kelly's.

"I am meeting my blond one, she suggested it." He said while smiling at an entering Lulu. When the young woman ignored him and flirted with Johnny, Spinelli pouted feeling left out.

Removing her hand from his arm, Johnny looked at her and said "Spinelli, decide if she is truly your friend or is using you."

Lulu waited until he left then groused, "All I was doing was trying to be friendly."

"Oh blond one. Thank you, but your delightful friendship shouldn't matter to my stoic boss man. He is not a very companionable person."

Jason and Elizabeth just had arrived home when Johnny roared up in his muscle car. "We need to talk."

"What's going on?"

Jason read the paper and Elizabeth saw his eyes widen in shock. Kissing him she said "I'll see you later, I have to call Emily."

"Keep her from kicking Carly's rear, for now please." Stopping the guards, he said, "No one is allowed into that house who isn't on the list."

"Yes sir." Said the two guards while Milo let Jason know he would protect his family with his life.

Calling Max and then looking at the kid, Jason called Francis and asked "Where are you?"

"Looking into who helped Sonny."

"Meet us at the old sanitarium." Once there, Johnny shook his head, the man he had been searching for had apparently been in town all along.

"Francis, Johnny Zachara." Was all Jason said before Max arrived. Getting the pleasantries out of the way, he asked "Did either of you know that Sonny has an adult son?"

Seeing the shock, he said "Dante Falconari. NYPD officer. His mother is one of these two women. We can't find any records of mother being pregnant and the cousin disappeared in the same time frame."

"That does sound like Sonny, dating them both. He liked to live on the edge. Is this why we are here?"

"No, there are a few things we found out. Bernie located Spencer. He is in Lubbock Texas with Felicia Jones. They are looking into when Scott Baldwin lived there several years ago."

"One of the men who worked for Helena is from there. Our very busy Logan Hayes. He is also the one who pawned a certain set of jewelry in Watertown." Said Francis handing them back to the Jason. "He removed the diamond from the setting first though."

Sticking the items back into the bag, Jason said, "I will deal with Mr. Hayes. What else?"

"We think that the man at Kelly's is involved with a plot involving Sam. Warren James is involved. Kate Howard the editor from his standard bearer magazine is looking to buy property here in town."

Johnny looked up and said "Kate Howard used to date Trevor Lansing. He liked to think of himself as her creator."

"Okay, I will add this Miss Howard's background to the list. How about your geek?" asked Francis.

"He is fast becoming a nuisance." Said Johnny. "I will have him look into her, but I might have to cut him loose."

"Stan is only helping on the legit stuff, Jason we need to find a new computer and electronics person." Said Max.

"I am already on it." He said then asked Johnny. "Helena had a connection to Skye, my sister at one point. Now Lorenzo and her are leaving town. I don't think it is a coincidence."

"Maybe not. I did some checking, Lorenzo knows my half sister Claudia. Knowing Claudia, it would be more than business." He admitted.

"There is one more thing. Nik Cassadine is looking for discreet help. I had an unknown friend get to him. Jason, you really should know before you see these, they are real but it isn't Emily."

Looking at the photos, Jason swore then looked at Francis and said, "Who is she?"

"I know who the man in the pictures is. He has a connection to the Spencers. Holly Sutton, ring any bells."

"The con woman who had the drugs earlier this year?" he asked.

"The very one. Strange thing though, there seems to be two of her. One who is in Australia and one who lives quietly in Staffordshire England."

"Find out what is going on." Once the two guards left, Johnny looked at Jason and said, "What is going on and how does this involve those we care about?"

Jason sat down on an empty crate and said, "I don't know. I really don't but I have had a feeling we were missing something for a while now."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Starting to put the pieces together

Johnny hung up the phone thinking his plan had went off without a hitch. Georgie's car had had an overhaul without his having to fight her over it. Thanks to Jason and the staff at Joe's garage, she now even had a state of the art stereo system, GPS unit and it was outfitted with some bullet proofing since it would be too heavy if he had done what he had wanted.

Calling Jason, he gave him a heads up that the geek had found something on Kate Howard and asked when they could meet. "The same place as last time but I will be a little later, I am expecting an overseas call that may take a while."

Johnny walked into Spinelli's apartment and decided living with Georgie might not be a bad idea as he saw the chips in the sofa and the half empty bottles of orange soda. "What did you find?"

Deciphering the geek, he asked for hard copies only to be handed some papers with chip crumbs and greasy fingerprints. He was fast coming to the end of Spinelli's usefulness and had lost past run out of patience with his annoying speech patterns and was more than ready to end his association with the kid.

Hearing his phone ringing, he saw it was from Mac and cautiously greeted the police commissioner. "My daughter just came to my office grateful for the upgrades on her car. Care to tell me why I am receiving a home cooked meal of all my favorites and my children in attendance?" he asked slightly amused.

As he explained to Mac, the man said "I took care of what we discussed. Frisco agreed to pretend the money came from him." Telling Spinelli to get to work as he left, he took the elevator down to lobby where he saw Carly and her fiancee leaving for their hotel.

"Won't that cause trouble with your other daughter?" he asked calling Mac back explaining someone had been listening in on their conversation.

"No, at least not right now. Maxie is dealing with her own demons."

Mac hung up the phone and was surprised to see Diane Miller and Jason Morgan willingly entering the police station. "Commissioner, we need to speak to a detective and you, preferably not Spencer."

Agreeing, he pulled in Harper, who was ambitious but not stupid.

"My people have been searching the pawn shops since Georgie and Elizabeth's disappearance. We found these items at a pawn shop in Watertown. Here is the receipt from where my man purchased them back."

Mac looked at the items then said "Do you have a name?" Touching his daughter's watch that he knew she had been wearing the night of the hostage crisis, he wanted the person in jail who had helped do this to her.

"The name given was Augustus Augustine, that is an old alias of Luke Spencer's. But we also have video and I assure you it isn't Spencer on it." Jason was curious as to Spencer's connection to this, why use one of his alias'? Handing over the stll photos from the shop, Jason hoped either Mac or this detective had been at Kelly's lately where the blond man hung out.

Mac looked at the pictures then handed it over to David Harper who said "Just a minute."

Returning with a file he said "What do you think, Mac?"

Seeing the two pictures, he said "It's the same guy, who is he?"

"Logan Hayes, he applied for a job in my warehouse yesterday evening. Rather bold to do so." said Jason when he looked at them.

Harper hadn't talked to the future cadet, but had seen his interest in Spencer and could recall the other man saying the kid was spending time with his sister.

"Call him in, ask him if he is interested in helping us on a case." Mac ordered then told Jason he was glad the man had come to him for a change.

"This involves more than Elizabeth, he had to be in the ambulance when they were grabbed." Jason got up and said "I have to make a call, Diane has something else she needs to talk to you about."

Mac listened and fumed, a certain NYPD detective was working well out of his zone and he was not going to stand for it. Calling the NYPD police chief, he made it clear that the man was to be removed or that Mac would arrest him and out him to the staff. Adding an article in the paper would hurt his future career.

Hearing protests, Mac said "If you had done this by the book I wouldn't be so angry, but you tried to slip this in under the radar. That doesn't seem like interdepartmental cooperation to me, or does that go one way, from me to you.."

Jason answered the call and asked Brenda about the penthouse and was wondering how he had missed this before. He now knew that Carly was not going to take this well, even more so because Jason was going to make sure that there was no going back any more.

Once at the old Sanitarium, he saw Francis was back. "That was quick."

"Spencer returned, cutting my trip in half. I also have a few more questions."

Johnny sat down on an old sofa and said "Who wants to start."

"Oh, I get that pleasure." drawled Francis. "The Holly in England was horrified I showed up up last night, no one in her new life knows about her old. She is the one who was married to Robert. She also shed light on the woman who had the antidote last year. That is her sister Paloma who has been masquerading as Holly for a few years. Paloma also had a thing going on with Spencer while the man was on the run with his wife."

"According to Holly the fling ended when Spencer went back to his wife, never knowing it wasn't Holly. This sister was pregnant at the time, gave birth to a boy that she gave up for adoption."

"Oh god, another Spencer running around in the world." groaned Jason.

"Yes, one who showed up at Holly's and tried to ruin her life. He blackmailed her until the DNA tests came back proving he wasn't her son. Got a couple hundred grand from her. Paternity is why Logan Hayes came to town as well. He is Scott Baldwin's kid."

"What did you decide about the jewelry?" Johnny asked, his choice had involved a gun and a bullet, but right now he knew it was anger speaking not his common sense.

"Took it to Mac, nothing that says we can't deal with Hayes later." reported Jason. "I have one of my men looking into it. What did the kid find out about the waiter?"

"Trouble, but not the usual kind. He is a reporter, works for James at getting scoops and ruining lives. It looks like he is town after the Spencers, and is using Sam to do it."

"We let that one be. If he starts to come after our families, we shut him down then." said Jason while Johnny kept silent. He had no part in that battle. The Spencers were a pain, but he had to admit if they were kept busy it would make his life easier.

"One more thing, Holly Sutton had a photo of the young man, Jason he is the same guy in the pictures with faux Emily."

Jason stiffened then said "Have your man get that to Cassadine, if the moron pulls his usual honorable crap, we take the kid out, ourselves."

"Anything on Sonny's kid?" asked Johnny.

"Diane is getting him out of Shadybrook, but other than that, no."

"I made need to take a few days in town, I have a possible lead on the Kate Howard part of this, but my contacts are closed mouthed because of Warren James."

Georgie stopped in to bring Mac lunch on her way to meet Maxie and Robin at the Towers when she saw the man being handcuffed as he protested his innocence.

Cruz saw Georgie freeze and stopped Lucky from walking into the younger girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, who is that man, the one Harper is arresting? I know him from someplace... I thought so when I saw him at Kelly's the other day, but I can picture his face, but not why."

"Georgie, come into my office." called her dad annoyed that he couldn't have her do a line up now that she had seen the suspect in the station. Telling her they had located her jewelry, she shivered as she looked at her watch and ring then said "Dad, could you please put them up for me, at least for now."

Hugging her he said sure then said "Have you made arrangements for dinner with the girls?"

"Yes, we are doing this tomorrow night." Looking at his clock, she said "I have to go and meet Skye Alcazar then we are going to the Towers. Are you sure you are okay with this dad?"

"It is the safest place to be. I only wish Carly wasn't living across the hall from you. She is not exactly going to be a quiet neighbor." he said as he escorted her out of the station. Seeing Spencer Sr. slipping down the hallway towards the DA's office, he told Georgie to be careful then went to find out what that was all about.

"Baldwin, we need to talk about your son." said Luke as he entered the room.

"What have you been drinking today, Spencer." said an annoyed Scott. He had been avoiding clearing out his old office but Alexis and the Mayor had threatened to toss his stuff.

"Oh, how about the marriage to LuAnn Hayes, the one you never ended. The whelp she gave birth to, a son, one Logan Scott Hayes born exactly seven months after you left Texas and came back to ruin my marriage."

Mac stood waiting to hear Scott's response. "You truly are insane. And stay out of my past Spencer!"

"Interesting how her family had a successful business, a nice farm and then you left, clearing out the bank accounts. They lost the farm and the business is barely eeking by You show up here, with money when you left town with your tail between you legs after losing control of Jason Quartermaine's trust fund."

"Get out of my office." he said throwing a book at Luke who chuckled and left nodding to Mac as he left the building.

Mac entered the room and listened as Scott ranted, then said "He looks just like you."

"Who? This imaginary child of Spencer's mind. What did he do, conjure up a photo?"

"No, Logan Hayes is right this minute under arrest in my jail for among other things theft, accessory to kidnapping and he might be facing more charges if the evidence pans out that he was involved with the hostage situation at the Metrocourt."

On his way out the door, Mac said "A DNA test might be in order, if I were you I would do it discreetly."

Skye was waiting in the lobby talking to Maxie and Robin about the move to Italy. They were discussing fashion and villas when Georgie walked up. "Thanks for meeting me here."

"No problems, but why here?" she said emphasizing the why. Robin and Maxie asked the same question.

"Jason moved out of his penthouse and everyone is worried about the why Helena did this, so I am moving in to protect the baby and me. I was hoping Maxie would help me decorate and Robin would do the same. As for you Skye, I just thought it was a convenient place to meet." She said with a smile.

"You are going to be living in that huge penthouse all by yourself?" asked an envious Maxie as they got on the elevator.

Blushing she said "Maybe not, I am hoping Johnny will stay with me."

At the shocked silence she said, "No, not like that. He was going to stay with this kid Spinelli that lives here but he is messy and annoying."

The two women thought she was protesting a little bit too much, but just smiled at her while Maxie was scheming on how to get her sister together with this guy.

Meanwhile, Carly was entering the penthouse trying to convince Lulu that going to work for her at the Hotel was a good idea. "You know you would make way more money."

Dropping her purse on top of a white box she assumed came from Jax, she took their takeout into the kitchen and placed it on the dinner plates so it looked more appetizing. For the next few minutes as they heated the food up, Carly was telling Lulu about her planned wedding dress and that Couture Magazine was the only stopping block to her getting what she wanted.

"But Kate Howard is going to be staying at the hotel for a few weeks, I am hoping to convince her it will be fine for me to wear it."

As the two blonds discussed Couture magazine, Lulu sighed then told Carly. "Sam is getting on my nerves, you should see the changes she made to Mom's house. She had the master bedroom painted this awful brown color claiming it matched her eyes. All Mom's thinks were packed up, but that might be a good thing. I don't want that touching her stuff."

"You don't have to tell me about Sam, I had to deal with her when she was pregnant with Sonny's kid. She is a leech, but the good thing is she will lose interest in Lucky soon as she finds her next rich man."

Jax hurried home, well to Sonny's old penthouse until the danger from Helena was gone. He was concerned about Carly and her reaction to Jason's announcements. She had been quiet all evening and had been listless during the morning staff meeting at the hotel. She had only perked up when discussing their wedding and lunch with her cousin.

He was almost to the elevator when his ex-wife exited it. "Skye, good to see you."

"You too, Jax. I wish I had time to say goodbye, but I have to meet Lorenzo and LilaRae at the airport. We are leaving town tonight."

"Why?" he said.

"Helena, she was behind Diego's death and we decided to make a fresh start away from the losses we had here. His contact in Italy told him that the wicked witch has some new plan and after warning my brother, we are leaving town before she drags us into the middle of."

"What are you doing here? Visiting Jason seems strange to me."

With a laugh she said "Jason moved out weeks ago, no I was visiting Georgie Jones, arranging to drop off some things I saw that reminded me of her. She was a great help when Lorenzo lost his memory and when Diego died. We wanted to say thank you to her for that before leaving town."

With a distracted goodbye, Jax wondered how Georgie Jones could afford to live in the Towers, a small one bedroom apartment sold for half a million dollars. Deciding she must be house sitting for someone, he went to see his wife when the phone rang. "I will deal with Miss Howard when I get there, thank you Marty."

Calling upstairs, he told Carly what was going on and she said she understood then asked him about the box. "I thought that was yours, it looked like pictures of the boys and you when I opened it up."

Hanging up, Carly opened the box and was puzzled when she saw it was pictures. "I wonder why these are here?"

Lulu took them out and looked while Carly saw the frames and just knew Elizabeth Webber had dared to removed them from Jason's penthouse as if to erase her presence from Jason's life. Well if she wanted a war, Carly was just the woman to give it to her.

Calling Max, she asked if he knew where Jason was. "Out on business then having lunch with Elizabeth, is there something I can help you with Mrs. C?"

"No, I will take care of it." Grabbing her purse, she pulled out her keys and asked Lulu to grab the box of photos. Walking out the door, she stopped and looked realizing there was no guard outside her door like usual. They must have been rotating, she thought as she looked through her keys, not finding the one she wanted, she went back to the penthouse and grabbed her purse dumping it. Still not finding the key to Jason' place, she decided she must have missed it on the ring.

Walking back, she found one that she had thought was wrong the first time and tried it. It didn't fit into the lock, but the door opened anyhow.

"Good, now lets get those pictures back where they belong." she said to Lulu. They could hear voices in the kitchen and Carly entered intending to let Elizabeth have a piece of her mind.

"Who the hell do you think ---" Carly stopped, then looked at the threesome eating in the kitchen. "What are you doing in Jason's penthouse?"

"Jason is subleasing it to John Zachara." said Maxie. "What are you doing entering his place without permission?"

Breathing through her nose, Carly got control while Lulu snarked "And why are you in his place?"

"I am going to be living here, Lulu." said Georgie, "It is also my place. Now I don't recall inviting either of you in, so please leave. I would like to get back to my lunch."

Looking at the salad, Carly said "I don't believe you. There is no way you are going to be living here, I won't allow it."

Robin had been staying quiet, the atmosphere was volatile already and Georgie didn't need that but when Carly advanced on Georgie and grabbed her arm, Robin drew Carly's attention and said "You won't allow, last time I heard, you never lived here. You have no say in anything regarding this penthouse. I suggest you leave before I call Uncle Mac and have you arrested."

"Jason wouldn't allow that to happen." she shouted. "I know you are lying."

Johnny was tired, he had just had another round of conversations with Spinelli but he had seen Georgie's car out front and knew she had to be at the penthouse. She had been making plans of what to keep and what to get rid of here. The only thing they had agreed on was keeping the new table in the kitchen.

She had just wanted to move in, leaving the place as it, but he had seen her distaste at the white and cream upholstery and the dark furniture. As well as the fussy vases and candles all over the place.

Hearing Carly calling someone a liar, he hurried into the place and maneuvering around Lulu went to step between the enraged blond and Georgie. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"She is claiming she is going to be living here, that Jason allowed her to move in."

"It's true, Georgie is moving in and I am too." he said with a look back at the brunette. "At least if she wants me to."

"Oh please, you're a rich man, she is a knocked up loser with no prospects, of course she wants you to move in and take care of her." snarked Lulu.

"Gee, that sounds familiar, doesn't it Carly?" said Robin. "Except this time, Georgie isn't you and isn't lying about the baby's parentage. How did that work out for you again?"

"It would have been fine if you had bothered to keep your big nose out of my business." snapped Carly. "You are still as nosy as you were then."

"And you are still the same whore who slept with complete strangers and then her mother's husband out of petty revenge. The only difference is that now Jason no longer feels sorry for your pathetic so-called best friend routine." said a gleeful Robin.

"Oh please, if Jason wanted you back, you would crawl over broken glass for him." she snapped. Johnny looked to made sure that Georgie was fine only to see her sitting down and calmly eating. When she pulled him into a chair and said "Let them have at it. Robin needs to release some frustrations."

Amused he stole a bite of her food as Robin looked at Carly and said "No, actually I wouldn't . I moved away from the girl dealing with losing Stone, to become a whole and healthy person while I was away. Too bad motherhood hasn't helped you so that you act older than your kids. Michael is more mature than his own mother."

"Please, you are just jealous that men want me, unlike you with your flat chest and freckles. You get men by making them feel sorry for you. I mean even you own mom is more exciting than you are. I'm sure given a chance even Drake would like a chance with your mother. After he wanted me until I turned him down instead of following him around like a lost puppy like you."

"Oh, Carly you really don't want to go there." said a laughing Robin. "You, hit on anything that moves and has lots of money. I know that the Drake's are rich, your mother told me all about it. Mothers and their daughters acting or not acting like them is not a good topic for us as well."

Seeing Johnny's confusion, Maxie oh so helpfully said "Bobbie was a hooker, Carly's dad was one of her John's literally. Then she married a series of semi-rich men, but unlike Carly, she still worked as a nurse helping people, while Carly uses people usually men all the time. She hasn't earned a single thing she standing on her feet. Most of it came from marrying men then lying on her back."

There was the sound of the crack as Carly slapped Maxie Jones. "How dare you?"

Starting to stand to defend Georgie's sister, the pregnant girl pulled on his shirt sleeve instead whispering. "We stay out of it until it is time to stop it, trust me."

"When will that be?" he asked amused.

"When blood is drawn." she cheerfully said offering him another fork full of food while Lulu's eyes went between the melee in the corner to the twosome flirting at the table.

"You know, Maxie, you could call Uncle Mac and press charges for that." stated Robin as she grinned maliciously at Carly.

Looking at the taller blond, knowing she was about to get herself fired, Maxie said "No, I prefer to take the free pass." and slapped Carly right back. When Lulu stepped in to protect her cousin, the petite Maxie said "You aren't even up to my weight, sit down, Screwlu."

"Your a good one to talk, you had to buy sex from my drugged out brother with pills. You are the reason his marriage went to hell." Lulu was advancing on the two women when she saw the look of annoyance on Johnny's face and backed down not wanting to lose any chance at getting him away from the instigator of this mess.

"No that would be because Lucky is a screwup, but if I were you I wouldn't discuss ending marriages, Lulu. Or did you forget tricking Dillon into bed and ruining my sister's marriage." she said while Johnny glared at both of them worried about Georgie's feelings being hurt.

Instead she was offering him up an egg roll as she took a sip of her drink. Looking at the food, he blinked and asked "Chinese, the salad place at the mall, a greek pita, what is going on?"

Johnny heard the fight behind them as simple words be shouted back and forth between the warring parties as he concentrated on Georgie. "Abortion".... "insane asylum"... "heart less"... "Brenda"... "bitch"... "homewrecker"... "sex on internet"... "AJ"... "meat hook"...

"I couldn't make up my mind on what I wanted." she shrugged as the fight continued. Sighing when she heard silence, she looked up to see Carly looking furious about something and then Maxie replied "You can leave at any time now, Carly. And take the blond bimbo with you."

Lulu reached out and went to slap Maxie, her elbow hitting Georgie in the head. Johnny stood and grabbed both of the Spencer women by their elbows escorting them to the door and said "Get out and don't come back."

Closing the door, he quickly went to check on Georgie who was standing in the doorway. "You do know you can't shoot them, don't you?"

"Why not?" he asked furious as he ran his hand through her hair checking her head for bumps. Georgie was enjoying the feeling of his fingers in her hair and forgot about her relatives still in the kitchen as he slowly brought her head forward.

Georgie could see in his eyes that he wanted to kiss her and was moving slowly closer to him, she felt the soft moist heat of his lips just as they went in for the kiss....

"Georgie, you wench, you ate my food." Instead of a kiss, Johnny and Georgie ended up bumping chins and cursing at the pain.

"Your sister has the worst timing." he growled. Then hearing footsteps coming their way, he leaned in and quickly kissed her on the lips saying "I have to go but the men will be here to remove what you want gone. And your new guard is going to be outside the door, so get used to it."

"If I live here I don't need a guard." she pouted, not sure if she was upset by the briefness of the kiss or his need to leave.

"Yes, you do. Or next time I come home to find Carly Corinthos in this penthouse, you will have to stop me from hanging her over the balcony by her feet."

"You can't do that, I actually like Michael and Morgan, they can't help who their mother is." she protested. Then thought about it, would he actually hang... maybe she did need a guard. "Fine. I will have a guard."

Maxie entered the room in time to see Johnny pull her sister into his arms and give her a quick hard kiss on the lips before heading out the door. "Behave."

"I am always good." she said touching her fingers to her still tingling lips.

"That was meant for your sister." he said with a laugh and then was gone leaving her staring after him.

Robin joined the twosome and said "Still want to claim there is nothing between you and the mobster?"

"Oh, shut up Robin." she grumbled while turning red. Pulling out a pad of post it notes, she said "What do you think keep or go in regards to the cabinet over there?"

Elizabeth was waiting for Jason at the coffee shop when he returned. After kissing her hello and an argument over the cards he had arranged, she drew him into heading out for lunch. "Where do you have in mind?"

"Follow me." she said as she pulled him into her old studio building. They never saw the narrowed eyes of the man following them up the stairs in the ratty old building. Jason was amused to be pushed back against the door while Elizabeth ruthlessly and quickly removed both of their shirts.

Leaning down to kiss her, he found himself pushed back and Elizabeth smiled at him saying. "This is my lunch date. I get to chose the meal."

Groaning softly as Elizabeth kissed her way down his chest, Jason wrested control away from her as he picked her up and carried her over to the sofa. Pulling her onto his lap, he was about to remove the bra in his way when he heard a loud banging on the door and a dead man saying "You had better not have your hands on my sister in there."

Elizabeth squealed and said "Oh my god, Johnny!" and rushed to the door only to feel Jason pulling her back. "What?" she said turning to look at him.

With a laugh, he handed her her shirt just as the smart-ass at started knocking again. Walking over, Jason looked back to make sure that Elizabeth was in her shirt then yanked open the door to say "Give me one good reason not to kill you for real this time?"

Ignoring the raging mobster, Johnny grinned unrepentantly at Elizabeth and said "May I have a hug?"

"No!" said Jason. "What the hell are you doing here? Sonny may be incapacitated, but I can't guarantee that he doesn't have people watching me."

"I had a lovely call from your non ex-wife in which she told me to get my rear here and help you deal with and I am quoting here "the dark rooted bleach blond tart who stole Jason's balls and now that he had taken them back will do anything and kill anyone to get them back for the box she keeps on her dresser" unquote." He said with a grin. "So you finally woke up that Carly considers you her property."

Shrugging his shoulders uncomfortable, Jason said "Why if everyone saw this didn't anyone try to say anything?"

"Because you had your head so far up Sonny's ass, that you never realized that he and the wife from hell acted like they owned you. That slut of a sister too. You were a prize to each of them. Sonny vs. the world. You brought him respectability, Carly vs. The Q's, and as for the blond bimbo, she just wanted whatever Lizbits here had."

Elizabeth hugged Johnny O'Brien and then said "You have a lot to tell me."

"Actually I am only in town for a few hours. Francis has me looking into something. I just came to give Morgan here a hard time. I was on my way to the old passageway when you two walked by not four feet from me, I couldn't resist coming up here."

"Jason, we need to talk, sorry Elizabeth." he said apologetically just as there was another knock on the door. Swearing under his breath, Jason groaned when he saw John Zachara standing there. Looking at Elizabeth he said "We have the worst timing in the world."

Letting in Elizabeth's brother after Johnny was hidden he snapped "What do you want?"

Smirking at Jason, he said "Isn't it a little cold to be without a shirt? And my sister since I am certain she is here."

"In here." said Elizabeth from the closet where she had hidden O"Brien. "What's wrong ?"

"I need you help with some shopping and Morgan, could your rein in Carly. She and that blond cousin of her pushed their way into the penthouse and got into a smackdown with Maxie and Georgie's cousin that is a doctor."

Elizabeth looked up from the sketchbook she had grabbed and said "Who won?"

"I ended things, but I think Carly is going to be a big problem as long as she is living there. I assigned a guard to Georgie, but ..."

"Don't worry. Carly will be getting the point real quick." he said grimly. "How are things going?"

Seeing the blush and grin on his face, Elizabeth dragged her brother out the door saying she would see Jason later then stopped and kissed him quickly. "Maybe we can finish lunch after dinner tonight."

As he listened to their footsteps down the stairs, Jason banged his head on the wall, trying to will away the hard on she had caused. Hearing snickering, he turned and said "I can still shoot you and no one would know."

"But you have to admit this is fun, but lets get down to serious business. Francis filled me in on Zachara, Lansing and that mess. What about Sam McCall, are you going to let her live?"

"Yes as long as she stays away. Be ready, if she makes one move in Elizabeth or my families direction, take her out. What did you find out in Bensonhurst?"

"One Olivia Falconary, mother of Dante. Kate Howard aka Connie Falconary, was also involved with Sonny then later on Lansing Sr. Kate is coming into town, looking for real estate at that, so my guess is that this isn't a quick visit. And James media, turns out he had a couple of daughters. One died here and the other is estranged from their dad."

"Why the Spencers?"

"Luke was involved with the daughter get this … a blond named Laura. She was kidnapped presumed dead for years, Luke moved on, never mourned her. The sister is a war corespondent named Jackie Templeton. The girls had their mother's names but James was a doting father."

"What about the connection to Helena?"

"From what I saw, mutual convenience. We might have another problem. Alcazar, is looking for muscle, the kind that kills. He wants the Ice Queen dead for what happened to his son."

"When he moved Skye and their daughter to that fortress he owns in Italy I suspected that one." he said.

"I also looked at the photos that look like your sister. There is a tattoo covered with makeup but still visible, I am going to try and track it down."

"Did Francis tell you about this Ethan?" Getting a nod, he added. "O'Brien, your first priority is Elizabeth and Cameron, the rest can be done in between. Be careful, Zachara knows that you are a way to get to Sonny."

"You should tell him the truth if you trust him." he suggested.

"No, I do trust him, but he has a lot on his shoulders right now." said Jason as he walked to the window in time to see Carly leaving the warehouse with Max. "What can you tell me about Max and Carly?"

"His loyalty will be to her every time, what more do you need to know." he asked quietly. "He doesn't get she uses his feeling for her to control him."

"Do I take him out?" he asked hoping for a no.

"Jason, if you want your family to be safe, I would. He already proved he can't be trusted the day he pulled a gun on you." he said before slipping out the door. He had to get back to the spa and hope Sam McCall was still there.

Finding her talking to a woman, he listened in and barely stopped himself from laughing at her. "...so anyhow, I get to give advice to those who need it. It is quite a change from being scared for my life everyday. Jason never stopped to think about the danger before dragging me into the middle of his messes."

_Johnny barely controlled his urge to laugh at her version of life with Jason._

Kate Howard had decided on a little reconnaissance for Olivia in regards to her son, but this Morgan sounded dangerous and she wasn't sure going to him about Sonny was the best choice. "Why did you stay with him for so long then?"

_Money, Morgan had a lot and the tramp had hit the jackpot with the baby dying._

"I had no place else to go and he kept me on a tight leash money wise, refused to let me work. He wanted me available when he was free. I am so happy to be married to my husband, Lucky is a doll to deal with. He keeps me safe and let's me do whatever I want."

_Johnny wondered if she ever worried about lightning striking her for the whoppers she told people._

Kate went in to her manicure and thanked the dark haired woman just as a tall blond came into the room and asked where to find Kate Howard. Resigned to dealing with the woman who had repeatedly called about the gown they were featuring on the cover of the magazine the following month, she wished Jax was here. He had promised to make sure her visit was quiet.

Elizabeth had fun shopping with Johnny until she realized he hadn't asked Georige about any of it. "She is the one who should be with you, not me." she pointed out gently.

"I can't, I kissed her." he blurted out. "I had a plan, and I blew it all in one day. What am I going to do."

Blinking she sat down on the nearest bench and said tell me about it. Trying not to laugh, she said "The two of you, sound just like Jason and I. Stop beating around the bush, tell her the truth about the baby and figure out what you want from each other."

"It's not that easy, what if she doesn't want me after finding out about the baby's paternity?"

Robin had come to the mall to get sheets for the beds and had been approaching Elizabeth to say hello but at Johnny's comment sat down next to them and said "What paternity? Do you know who the father of Georgie's baby is? You have to tell her!"

"I-we think the baby is mine." then Johnny looked around and softly told Robin what was going on, then told her his feelings for her cousin.

"There is more you need to know." said Elizabeth as she filled her in on the relationship between Johnny and herself as well as about their father.

"Okay, I get it." she said grimly. "You are going about this the wrong way though. Georgie has major issues with trust. Her situation with her parents and then what happened with Dillon. Elizabeth is right, you need to tell her."

"I have tried, but something kept getting in the way and she says she doesn't want to know who the father is." he said.

Thinking back on the afternoon, Robin said "Georgie needs to be told but you are right about not wanting to know. Wait..." she said narrowing her eyes "Does Uncle Mac know, is that why all the sudden he is so friendly with you. And why do I think this sudden money from Frisco is really from you?"

His eyes widening at how fast she figured things out, he said "How do you know about that?"

"Never mind that, I can't believe Uncle Mac lied to us." she said stalking off then turned said "Since you are at the mall you can get the sheets for the beds. Elizabeth here." she said thrusting a list at her friend.

Reading it, Elizabeth said "We have most of this. Let's split up and finish this quicker."

"Can't do that. Your guard isn't here." he pointed out. "What is next?"

"You might regret asking that." she said cheerfully leading him into a lingerie store.

"Not funny, Elizabeth." he said while she grinned and said "Someone is noticing that hers are a bit tight."

Feeling his body responding to the visual, he glared at his sister and warned "I am seeing a resemblance to our sister Claudia and it isn't pretty Elizabeth."

"So what do you want to see her in?" she said holding up the various styles. When she had tortured him there enough she moved to panties removing the thongs from his hand and saying "If men think these things are so great, they should wear them."

"I was just wondering if ..." he was soon dragged on to the nightwear department. Here he enthusiastically picked up some sets then as they went to check out, handed over his card saying "My accountant is going to be wondering what is going on."

"Tell him you have taken up cross dressing." she said cheerfully. They were wandering the mall finishing up the shopping when Elizabeth got a call from Alan. "Cam and I are at the house and you have a visitor. Audrey is here, Elizabeth. Do you want me to take him back to the mansion?"

"Yes, thank you." she said no longer in a good mood. Calling Jason she told him she was heading home to deal with her. "Now might be a good time to take care of your own pain in the rear."

"Already done. I am going to be at the house." he said pulling out of warehouse on his bike and ignoring Carly who was beeping on her horn as she pulled it.

Furious when he lost her, she went back to the warehouse and found Max. "What is going on with Jason?"

"I don't know." he said. "He wants me to check out the Casinos so I won't be around so much Mrs. C. Do you have anything at the villa you want me to bring back?"

"No, what I have down there is beachwear, it can stay for the next time I use it."

"Mrs. C, while I am down there, I am taking papers selling the villas. Jason is getting rid of them and the apartments in the city. I am taking the keys to the realtor tonight."

"What apartments? What city?" she asked confused.

"Mr. C had a place in New York. He would use it when he had meeting with the other families. There was a place I didn't know about, one he kept silent about."

Carly asked him the address then with a bad feeling called Jax and said "I have to run into New York, can you take care of the boys tonight?"

Two hours later, Carly exited the tunnel and drove to the address. Letting herself in, she wrinkled her nose at the decor. Walking to the master bedroom, she saw the set up and growled. It was a city version of the villa and when she opened the closet doors she found clothes by Sonny's favorite designers.

Finding the supply of condoms in the bathroom, she went to the phone and hit redial. In spite of how long it had been, she soon heard "Quality or Quantity. If you can't make up your mind, have both."

She was silent for a while then hung up. Calling Bernie she asked him to check Sonny's old bills for payments to that business only for him to call her back when she was on the road after trashing the place. "Twice a month, for years."

"How much?" she whispered. When he didn't answer she snapped "How much?"

"Seven thousand a visit, sometimes more." he said then when the phone clicked he called Jason. "She bought it. She should be on her way home."

"I will be at home dealing with something, herd her out towards Sonny's. I will deal with it there." he said then walked into the house. Hearing silence he saw Elizabeth sitting on the sofa while Audrey napped.

"Jason." she said going to hug him. "Uncle Tom is on his way. Lucky called her, told her about the baby. I won't go into the conversation but she is no longer welcome here."

Hearing a knock, Jason let in the older man. "Liz, I am so sorry. I tried to catch her before she got to town."

When Audrey had left, Elizabeth cried into a pillow while Jason held her. When she was calm she said "She told me to have an abortion. To get rid of our child, that it was a demon seed."

Turning white, Jason said "What the hell did Spencer tell her?"

"I don't know, I don't care. Uncle Tom told me on the phone that she has joined some religious group now that she is an out patient. How could she? I told her to leave but she started spouting nonsense and saying horrible things. Uncle Tom is right, there is something really wrong with my grandmother."

Jason was comforting her when the phone rang. Elizabeth told Epiphany she would be right there and went to change. "Food poisoning, they are expecting about fifty more people tonight. Can you pick Cam up after dinner from your parents, they are already on their way to GH but Edward pitched a fit about Cam leaving before they had dinner.

Jason agreed then reminded her guard to keep a close eye on her as they pulled out of the drive. Looking at the clock, Jason went to Sonny's place so what when Carly showed up they could have it out in relative quiet.

Carly called Max and got voice mail then called Milo to locate his brother. He thought about his call from Jason and said "I think Mr. Morgan is dealing with a situation out at the old estate."

Speeding out there, she saw Jason sitting at Sonny's desk and could only think that this was where he had belonged all alone. In charge, taking care of things. "Oh Jason. I need you."

Looking up he said "Have a seat."

Trying to come around the desk, he quickly went to the other side of the room and poured her some liqueur. "Carly, why did you rescue Elizabeth and my tree?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"The Christmas tree, the night at the hotel, why go through all of that if you weren't going to accept my marriage to her?" he asked as he handed her the drink.

"That tree was my connection to you, my way of knowing you were alive. I promised I wouldn't stand in the way of your marrying her if you were found alive." She could still recall her fear that she was going to lose her best friend in the world.

"Then why are you?" he asked while moving to the doorway.

"I'm not, I want you to be happy. I just want Elizabeth to understand that your life involves more than making her happy. That you have other people who matter more." Carly was stunned, she had never been that open, but maybe it was time, before Jason made a big mistake and forgot his promise to Michael.

Letting her talk, Jason counted to ten as she went on about his promise to his nephew and then when she asked if he remembered he said.

"Oh course I do, but you are wrong. I have broken promises before. I broke one to Elizabeth." he said quietly thinking about that mistake, his own fear had let him lose her then; well never again.

"I meant important promises." she snapped.

"That was one of the more important promises I ever made, like the one to Michael. Carly, I still love Michael, he will still be a part of my life, but things change, I have changed. I have a child of my own on the way and Cameron as well. There is room in my heart for all of them."

"No, you promised Michael would always be first." she responded bitterly.

"No, I promised to always be there for him, but Michael has plenty of people who care about him, and Jax, I have seen him with the boys, he will be a wonderful stepfather."

"But you..."

"Carly, I am trying to be kind right now, trying to make you face this, but you refuse to see any point of view other than your own. So I am going to tell you how it is going to be from here on out. I am marrying Elizabeth, we are going to be a family. Michael is still going to be my nephew, nothing is going to change that. I have long thought of him that way, he hasn't been mine since the day I handed him over to AJ."

Carly started crying and said "But you still wanted me after that, you know you did, until I slept ..."

Jason knew it was time to end this. "No, Carly. Sonny was right, I was using my feelings for Michael as a reason to hold onto you. We had decent sex a few nights a very long time ago. That is all, I have learned a lot since then, and honestly if you hadn't had Michael you wouldn't be in my life now."

Sobbing now, she tried to implore him to stop saying these things, to stop hurting her this way. "I can't. I need to get through to you. I talked to Brenda today, we had a very interesting conversation about Courtney and you, about renovating my apartment into some idea of what you wanted."

"But you loved that apartment. You know you did." she said thinking back on the fun they had had removing anything that reminded them of Elizabeth Webber. Even burning the leather sofa before finding out from Elizabeth that Jason had never actually slept with her.

"No, I honestly don't care much about furniture. I just let you do it to get the both of you out of my hair. We have discussed this before. I did care for Courtney, but there are different kinds of love, what I felt for her was what I felt for you. I was a mess at the time, I had been doing this push and pull with Elizabeth, both of us were scared and Courtney fed my ego at a time when my heart felt like a yo-yo. If she hadn't been Sonny's sister that mess would not have happened. At least I wouldn't have married her."

"But Jason, why not? She was perfect for you, Sonny and me, you and her, we were a great team." she said still not getting it.

"Carly, I am sorry but neither of the relationships were that good, Sonny and I... I hate to hurt you this way but he settled too. You know that deep down, you have to." he said gently. "Why else would Brenda have been such a threat to you?"

Carly stared wondering why Jason was doing this, who was forcing him to do this, and then said "You are lying, Sonny loved me desperately."

"No, I am not. Its time to move on, Carly. Be happy with Jax if he is the one, otherwise accept that you are not and find someone else. I am where I have wanted to be for a very long time. I finally let myself go and found that it was nerve racking to take the chance but now I can't believe the time I wasted in doubts and letting others control my life."

"You are making a mistake and some day, you are going to come to me begging for forgiveness. I can't wait until that day." she said turning to leave. Then at the door, she turned and said "Jason, how can you hurt me this way?"

"I am trying to keep you from getting hurt, this life you think you had it was an illusion. Find some new friends, Carly. Move on with your life and one more thing, find a new place to live."

Jason saw her leave then took out the paperwork he had found. O'Brien was right all along. Sonny had been using him for years, but now Jason had his heart and his head right where it belonged.

Going to pick up Cameron he took him home and was finishing cooking dinner just as Elizabeth arrived. "Hi!" she said kissing him until she was senseless. Cam looked up from his toys and was giggling at the funny expression on his Mom's face when they came to their senses.

Feeding her, they talked to Cam and found out about his day and when he asked if he could play with Grandpa Edward everyday, Jason only laughed and said "God help us."

Cam smiled around his dessert before returning to his toys. Jason was telling Elizabeth about Carly when he mentioned Sonny. Seeing Elizabeth tense up, he said what is it?

"The reason I am home early, Epiphany sent me home instead of treating the patients. It was the hospital where Sonny is, they didn't have enough of the antidote. They brought only the non-violent patients to GH. Sonny was one of them."

"Did he say anything to you?" Jason asked, then called Diane to have her find out from Mac what had happened. Returning to Elizabeth's side he asked what had the former mob boss done.

"He just said congratulations on the baby then said he had been spending time with my father." she said then closed her eyes as he tensed. When he pulled her into his arms, she said "I am fine, but how did Sonny find out?"

"I will take care of Sonny. Don't worry about him, but I have to talk to Johnny. He might be getting his wish sooner than I wanted." he said grimly.

"Jason, he wasn't the only person who gave me well wishes today." she said then went over to her purse and pulled out a small box. "This was sent to the hub, I opened it without thinking."

Jason removed the lid and pulled out the silver baby cup and read what it said "Jacob Alan Morgan."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Time Speeds up when you choke on the truth.

Two weeks later, Jason was more determined then ever to find Helena Cassadine. The loving cup with the name Elizabeth had doodled on her sketch work had spooked them until they had figured out how she found out. Elizabeth had dropped the book at GH and Emily had found it, taking it home with her.

Jason's sister had admitted that Lucky had upset about was the drawing of Cam with Johnny and Georgie but all he had said was more of his usual nonsense, nothing about the name written on the edge of the border. It was Lulu who told them about a rant to their father on the Haunted Star which was how Helena had found out and the call placed to Audrey had more than likely added to danger.

They had tried, for Laura's sake but while hosting the newly married couple in a very uncomfortable obligatory congratulations dinner, they had disappeared, only for Nik to find them having sex in the study. The fallout from both had Emily and Nik embarrassed to be related to him.

After talking to his people, Jason had made a deal with Lorenzo in regards to Helena, whoever got her first, killed her. Between the various heavy hitters now looking for the ice queen, Jason had hope she would be dead before Father's Day.

Walking into his office, he picked up the colored Easter egg made of wood that Cameron had painted at GH when Elizabeth had taught a small class for kids stuck there for the holiday, he traced the word Dad on it and with a grin placed it back in it's holder.

"Do you have time for lunch?" asked the disembodied head in his doorway. Turning to look at his fiancee he asked "What happened to the rest of you?"

"I'm being held by a man wearing a shiny purple and gold suit." she said laughing as Jason approached curious as to what was going on.

Seeing the clown outfit with the bells hanging off the weird crown hat and the painted face, he said "Why the hell are you dressed like that?"

"In case you hadn't noticed there is a May Day celebration going on at the park. This gave me the perfect cover." he said pointed at the Harlequin outfit.

Shaking his head, he sighed as he said to Elizabeth. "Is a late lunch okay?"

"No, we have an appointment with Kelly Lee remember?" Asked Elizabeth as she untangled herself from John O'Brien.

Confused he looked at her and said "But I thought you wanted uh, um 'lunch'."

Blinking, Johnny was confused then seeing Elizabeth blush, he laughed when she said "Not that kind of lunch, the kind with chili at Kelly's."

"I can't I am waiting for that kid who works for your brother, but..." he left it blank. "How about 'lunch' after the appointment?"

"Do we trust Edward alone that long with Cam after the other day." She asked amused to realize he was that missing those special moments alone.

With tracking Helena, dealing with the insanity of their friends and work they hadn't had 'lunch' in almost a month. They had been restricted to trysts at home and he was 'hungry' today. Jason said "So he took a five-year-old along on a corporate raid, he can't warp his young mind that quickly."

Laughing as she went to kiss him so she could leave, she said "That wasn't what you were saying the other night. I seem to recall threats of a takeover yourself involving Edward's knees."

Kissing her quickly he said "Johnny said he wouldn't help and Francis said I got what I deserved."

"You had better be at GH on time or you will be dealing with Kelly." She reminded him on her way out the door.

"I'll be there." he promised while watching her head to her vehicle with the guard following discreetly behind.

Georgie entered while carrying her school books and she glared at her guard who kept offering to carry them. "Jason is Johnny here?"

The Italian came behind her and hugged her loosely saying "Behind you."

Turning she said "Are you going home anytime soon?"

"After my meeting with Jason, why?" he asked admiring her spring outfit of linen dress pants and a matching sweater set.

"Can you take these with you, I am supposed to meet Maxie in a little bit then head over to GH for the May Day celebration but Milo won't let me stop at Mac's for two minutes."

Glaring at the guard, he watched as Jason talked to the barista who told him he would take care of it. "What happened, Milo?"

Looking at Johnny he said "Rental car, with out of state plates. I can't trace the renter."

Jason thought about what Francis said regarding Luke and a blond helping him then said "I think that Felicia is in town. The car could be hers." then hurried back in time to hear the geek leaving the bathroom for his office.

The girly screams of CLOWN! CLOWN! CLO-" were abruptly cut off as Jason and Johnny rushed to the office. Morgan started swearing as he saw the geek curled up in a fetal position while Johnny started laughing.

Georgie approached and knelt down, "Spinelli, isn't it?"

As he whimpered "CLOWN." she glared at Jason and Johnny then the man standing there staring at the kid like he was a bug and said "Stop it, all of you. He is really scared."

Seeing their expressions, she stood after telling the geek he would be alright and asked "Haven't you ever heard of Coulrophobia, its a real fear like being scared of spiders."

Seeing they were still amused she said "I swear." Then pulling out her phone made a call. "Elizabeth..."

Hearing the sounds of shuffling behind her she smirked then said "Are you at GH already, can you have Lainey Winters stop over to the coffee shop. Yes, Spinelli is curled up on the floor because he is scare of clowns."

Jason winced when he heard Elizabeth express concern. Johnny O'Brien however didn't seem to be able to read Georgie's body language because he opened his mouth and said "I'm a harlequin, not a eff-in clown."

At that point the two mobsters breathed in relief as her anger turned on the Irishman. "Leave, now."

"Hey, this is Jason's off-" Johnny finally got it, Jason thought. What had happened to the Irishman's flawless women skills?

With just a raised eyebrow she cleared the room. Standing in the hallway the three felt ridiculous. "What now?"

JO had a suggestion "That girl needs to release some serious tension, I thought you to were living together, should she be ---" He stopped speaking and Jason stopped Johnny Zachara from strangling the man as Lainey entered then ten minutes later both Maxie and Robin rushed in.

As the two doctors and the Jones sisters led the geek out and to GH they shot dark glares at the trio while O'Brien winced knowing he was about to pay for the earlier comment.

He was really wishing he hadn't encourage Jason to tell the kid about why he had left town by pretending to be dead.

Mac was telling Felicia about the dinner with the girls while she tried to wrap her mind around Georgie being pregnant and now living with a mobster in Jason Morgan's old penthouse. Hearing someone call out for Mac, she turned to see a tall red head greeting her ex-husband.

"How is the food poisoning?" Diane asked in a sympathetic tone. Seeing the blond looking at her, she said "His daughter set up leftovers to be ate the next day, when I stopped over a week later, he was green and suffering from food poisoning. Diane Miller, Attorney at Law and you are?"

"Felicia Jones Scorpio." she said a bit snippy. "District or Defense?"

"Defense." said the shark. "I work for Morgan and Zachara, are you the mother of that delightful Maxie Jones? The girl has incredible taste, it's a shame that witch Carly Corinthos fired her from the hotel shop. I did offer to defend her but she said slapping her was worth losing her job."

Looking at Mac, Felicia wondered what else he hadn't told her. Seeing the red head ask to speak to Mac alone, the blond went to the park, needing to get away from the sudden surge of jealousy she was experiencing.

Mac led her into his office then called in Harper. "We took a deal, Alexis wasn't thrilled but it was decided that it would work out better this way. Hayes is going to get a years probation after a three month jail term since we couldn't prove he wasn't telling the truth about where he found the jewelry."

"That was what we expected when Scott got involved. I wish Baldwin had chosen a better time to begin to playing daddy with this kid." she sighed. "I know you can't verify it, but the woman who visited him; we suspect it was Helena.

"You would be right. I was going to tell you anyhow but Scott got it thrown out of court before we even got it introduced into evidence we think Spencer might have done something stupid."

"Your less-than-stellar detective or his father?" she asked dryly. "I have to go and meet Alexis myself. We were to meet on the permits for the new warehouse since they still haven't hired a new city attorney but she is stalling, so if you will excuse me."

After she left, Harper said "You should ask her out."

"Are you out of your mind, do I have two officers in need of mental health help, I don't need another Spencer, besides she works for Zachara and Morgan." he reminded the man.

"Your daughter is living with Zachara." he pointed out. "I am just saying she is hot for an older woman and she likes you."

"Get out of my office." he growled. That was what happened when you spent that much time with your detectives, he reminded himself.

Elizabeth was finishing up lunch with Monica when her Uncle called. Listening she asked if there was anything she could do, only to be told no. "Just let me know if you change your mind."

Turning to Monica she said "Gail took my grams for tests, Early onset dementia added to whatever is going on in her head from years ago, Gail seems to think that Grams is stuck in this memory of the past."

Hugging Elizabeth she looked up in time to see Jason entering the room with Cameron. Taking the four-year-old's hand she whispered to Jason what was going on while Cam greeted his mommy then bragged "I am going to help Grandpappy Eddie take down a rival company today."

With a grin, Elizabeth looked at Jason and said "What was it you said early about a warped mind?"

Monica promised to keep the two apart while they had their appointment then would take the little boy to ELQ later for a very SHORT visit. Shaking his head, knowing he couldn't close the barn down now, Jason vowed to have yet another talk with the old man about what he did with his new grandson.

At the elevator, Elizabeth and Jason were kissing when the door opened and Carly got off. Glaring she said "Excuse me."

Nodding they got into the car and were soon traveling up to see Kelly Lee. Getting off, they were stopped by an amusing sight, Robin looking annoyed as Patrick Drake stood in her way. "If you had told me you got the urge to slap Carly Corinthos around, I would have offered an alternative way to work off that excess energy."

"Go away, go to Vegas with your pal, go any place else but here. Why don't you go flirt with those student nurses that were so interested in you earlier." Robin was annoyed, she had stupidly sleep with the flirtatious doctor twice in the last month, adding to the more frequent the usual fights with Carly, she didn't recognize herself.

"I think you are jealous." he said then looking up saw Elizabeth. "Don't you agree?"

"Leave me out of this. Robin how is that kid?" She had seen the geek arriving and knew that Lainey was not going to be allowed to keep him overnight since he didn't have insurance.

"Lainey has him sedated, but you won't believe what Georgie told me about how a certain twosome and the aforementioned clown treated that kid." she said glaring at Jason. Looking at her fiancee, Elizabeth shook her head then said "We are off to see Kelly."

After Kelly gave her a clean bill of health, Elizabeth and Jason asked about an ultrasound. "If you want to know the baby's sex, you might have to wait a bit."

Seeing their disappointment, she said she would arrange for the equipment to be available for their next appointment in two weeks. Kissing Elizabeth as they ducked into an empty office, Jason asked if she was still hungry.

As she was saying yes, her beeper went off so Jason left to take care of some work. "Denio, I will be back in two hours, don't let her leave here, okay?"

The guard agreed then went to follow Elizabeth, while he walked down the hall he saw the woman he knew as Sam McCall watching them discreetly. Calling his his boss, the man said he would take care of it and that they were sending Cooper over to help.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't been caught at GH. The only people she had seen hadn't seen her, she never thought she would be so grateful that Jason was wrapped up in that bitch Elizabeth Webber.

Taking out her ill gotten gains, she didn't know whether she was happy to be taking the test or worried about being tied to Spencer for the rest of her life. She was happy, he was willing to have sex, anytime anywhere she wanted but she missed the adrenaline rush of Jason's life.

Heading to her new job at the television studio, she saw the new male producer Warren James had hired after her complaints about the woman who had done the job before. Walking into his office, Sam saw he was still interested in a little fun like they had had the other morning so she closed the door and removed her shirt. An hour later, she was pissed off when he kicked her out of his office at the station. "No one can find out about us."

Leaving she was debating reminding him she had a lot more to lose than he did when her phone rang. "Sam, can you meet me at the house." was all she heard before Lucky hung up. Telling the director she was taking her lunch break, she was told they weren't taping today so to take the day off never seeing the office door open and a small package handed off to a delivery person from Kelly's.

Arriving at the house she saw the flowers and the candles then lunch on the table and hiding her grimace acted surprised. "Oh, Lucky you shouldn't have." she said when he protested nothing was too good for them, she could barely keep from growling then why were they eating pot roast from his family's diner, but smiled at him instead.

As he kept talking about family and new generations, she was hoping he hadn't figured out her secret but when he gently asked if it was possible she pretended to cry. As he rubbed her back, Sam mentioned her losses, both the baby with Sonny and the one with Ric.

Two hours later after a good romp in bed that had followed her tears, Sam took a nap, setting the alarm to wake up in time for the party Lucky was insisting on them attending tonight.

Meanwhile Jason was meeting the jeweler, awaiting the new setting for the diamond he had given Elizabeth. The man handed him the ring after polishing it and when Jason looked at the solitaire he had to admit the simple band looked a lot more like Elizabeth than the antique ring had.

He had been convinced that because it was turn of the century Italian Elizabeth would have liked it. But now he couldn't believe he had made that mistake, at her core, Elizabeth liked simplicity.

Hearing Jax talking to Carly, he winced as he quickly paid the man wanting to get out of the hotel. "Thank you Mr. Morgan, working on this stone was worth the trip up from the city."

Jason could still hear Carly as he waited hidden for a moment alone with Jax. "Thank you, how on earth did you persuade Kate Howard to let me have the dress now?"

"I used my charm." said Jax while swearing to himself to never let her know he had flirted with the idea of having an affair with the fashion mogul while in Europe a few years earlier.

Once his ex-friend had left, Jason made sure to get the Aussie's attention. "I would appreciate it if you would keep Carly from banging on the penthouse door, she is disturbing Johnny and Georgie."

"Morgan, I know you are angry but Carly needs your support right now. She has been dealing with a lot of things. I on the other hand would be quite happy to have my wedding take place without you being there."

The blond continued. "Carly found out about Sonny's sleeping with hookers in the city, what kind of friend are you?" he scolded while Jason kept his face blank. Sonny HAD slept with the woman from Quality or Quantity but it had only been during his divorces and separations, but thanks to his set up, Carly didn't know that.

"Jax, I wasn't Sonny's guard, I was his partner. If he cheated on Carly, I had no knowledge of it." Leaving Jason finished setting up his plans for the evening then went to talk to Johnny since Georgie and he were keeping Cam tonight after he had dinner with the Q's..

Seeing Elizabeth and Cam at the celebration, Jason watched as the little boy concentrated on helping wrap the ribbon around the pole. When he saw Edward smiling as he watched Cam, Jason felt a bit of guilt; the old man had changed with the loss of Lila and seemed to find pleasure in just being around family.

"JAASon!" Shouted Cam dropping his ribbon as he rushed to his new dad. "Guess what?"

Picking him up, he hugged the little boy and said "What?"

"I gots lots of candy from the paper macaroni thing." he said. "I hit it with a stick and it all falled on me. But Mommy said I can only have one piece at a time."

Hugging him again, he said "Maybe I can talk your Mommy into two piece tonight since you did such a good job."

"Yah!" he said then wiggled down and over to Elizabeth. Seeing her laughing as she looked at him, Jason shrugged his shoulders as he walked over and hugged her.

"Well that was rude." said Robin as she walked over to them. "You are not going to believe this, but I just saw Emily tell Mrs. Johannson to get her brats under control."

"What?" asked Elizabeth while Jason recalled what O'Brien had told him in their meeting.

"Robin, where was this?" he asked.

"Uh, over there. Wait, Jason it--" Staring Robin said "Well, I know she was being rude but Jason didn't have to be so angry about it, she could just be having a bad day or something."

Turning back to Elizabeth and Cameron she asked the little boy "Since you used my technique successfully, do I get some of the rewards?"

"What is technique?" asked Cam.

Elizabeth said dryly. "You know where she told you to hit the pony hard with the stick." the with a sotte voice she said to Robin. "Taking candy from a baby, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Yes, Mommy dearest but that suspicious bulge in your right check, have you turned into a chipmunk, or would that be measles or maybe just maybe a piece of the chocolate covered toffee?" asked a laughing Robin.

"Just for the record, I truly dislike you at the moment." said a scowling Elizabeth as she tossed the wrapper.

Seeing Georgie and Maxie approaching, Robin said "Good, now admit it, you will never hate me, not after hearing about my going mano a mano with the wicked witch from the trailer park."

Turning to Georgie, Elizabeth said "I need to talk to you for a few minutes, but your annoying cousin is wanting another pat on the back for arguing with Carly. We all know that is because she won't give into her urges and just jump Dr. Drakes bones again."

Hearing gasps, Elizabeth turned to see a grinning Patrick standing there. "Oh crap. I am so sorry Robin."

Drake just smiled and encircled Robin's wrists then said "Don't worry she will be thanking you in the morning."

When Robin refused to go with the playboy, he picked her up and said "You do know that in Ancient times the official ending of this holiday involved lots of in-discriminatory sex."

Seeing her stiffen, Elizabeth was regretting ever opening her mouth when Patrick whispered something to Robin and they all saw her face soften as she looked up at him.

Nodding at whatever silent question she had asked, Patrick let her slide to her feet but didn't let go of her. "Please?"

Following him silently, Robin was stunned but looked back at Elizabeth and mouthed thank you.

"Wow." said Maxie. "Did you hear what he said? He told her he loved her."

Jason returned and Cam lifted up his arms saying "Daddy, I's too tired to walk."

As he tried to figure out how to do this, Georgie asked Cam if he was too tired to come and see the surprise she had for him. The little boy perked up, then said nope. Holding onto Georgie's hand, Cam was grinning as they walked away with both of their guards following them so that she could deliver him to the Q's for a couple hours before he spent the night with her.

When Maxie started to leave, Elizabeth thought about today and knew she had to tell the blond herself. "Maxie wait."

Turning reluctantly, she said "What?"

"The thing I needed to talk to Georgie about, it involves you."

"Look, I know I was a fool, there are no excuses for what happened with Lucky...'

Stopping her from talking, Elizabeth said "That isn't it. I know that Carly fired you for hitting her that day. We had a woman I knew at the hospital today. She is a fashion editor and is looking for a second assistant. I mentioned knowing someone after hearing Diane rave about your skill. Do you want her card that she left for you?"

Still confused as to why Elizabeth would help her, Maxie slowly nodded yes. Then looked at the card and crumpled it up angry at being played. "I can't believe you. You really expect me to believe that Kate Howard, _the_ Kate Howard offered me a job?"

"Maxie, wait." said Elizabeth. Stopping the girl she said "If it is a set up you have nothing to lose, if it isn't you have a chance of a lifetime. Just go to the meeting, see that this isn't a set up."

"I'll think about it." she said distrustfully as she walked away.

"Why would you help her?" asked Jason, he didn't trust the older Jones girl at all.

"When I meet Kate again, I was reminded of a green girl working for Chloe Morgan part-time and how much fun I had doing it." she stated.

"You knew Kate back then?" He asked in surprise.

"For a couple of meetings, I talked to her assistant Giselle a lot more."

Looking around, she realized Cam and Georgie had been gone a while. Then saw Jason pulling her off to the corner. "We have to wait, Cam s-"

"They aren't returning. This was a set up." he said with a smile. "Come with me."

Following Jason to the truck, Elizabeth was soon seated inside as they drove off. "Jason , where are we going?"

"You will have to wait and see." he teased. "Cam will be fine, he is eating dinner at the mansion then spending the night at the Penthouse."

Carly thanked Max. "I really need to talk to him."

"No problem, Mrs. C." said the guard as they arrived at the mental hospital.

Soon seated across from her ex-husband, she gave him the pictures of the two boys then said Alexis sent these of Kristina as well.

Sonny let her talk, then waited until she mentioned her wedding to say "Do you really think Jax can make you happy. Candy boy is a lightweight."

Glaring at him, she said "Jax is perfect. He doesn't keep secrets, doesn't sleep around and loves me and the boys without rules to keep that love.."

"Don't kid yourself, he has rules, they are just hidden underneath layer of cotton candy." he snapped.

"No, he accepts me for who I am, is willing to let me be. You on the other hand, made my life miserable through three marriages, couldn't keep your pants zipped and never gave a crap about any of us except for how we fit into your life."

"I never cheated on you." He said.

"The what about the apartment in Soho? What was that Sonny?" she screamed then made a point of calming down when an attendant started to come over.

"That was none of your business." he snapped. "That was my business."

"Business was your excuse for everything." she said getting up to leave. "I hope you rot in here, Sonny."

Max watched her leave, pained at the way the couple were fighting. Without Jason there, the two of them just didn't have the ability to get along. Mr. C, can I get you anything else?

"No, thanks Max. I do owe you for the warning about Anthony Zachara being Elizabeth's dad." he said getting up to head back to his room secreting the small vial that Max had handed to him during their handshake.

Driving Mrs. C home, Max listened to her calls then asked if he could do anything to help.

"No, just the wedding. There a appears to be another wedding the same day as mine and it is causing problems."

Johnny rushed into the penthouse to change clothes. He was supposed to be meeting Georgie at the May Day party and was hoping that maybe just maybe he could find a way to tell her about the baby. Showering and shaving quickly he cursed when he realized he had forgotten to bring in clothes.

Looking into his bedroom, he grimaced when recalled that he had thrown his t-shirts in the dryer before he left earlier that day. He was finding it difficult to actually be the one doing his laundry but had given in to Georgie's objections when she found out he sent everything out to be cleaned. He had been finding himself doing a lot of things differently including actually eating in instead going for takeout every night.

Pulling on some dark jeans and then his socks and shoes, he hurried to find the shirt he was looking for. Seeing them folded neatly in a basket he found himself once again enjoying the little bits of domesticity that came from living with Georgie.

Reaching for the shirt pile, he lifted them only to find Georgie's lacy bits and pieces in the bottom of the basket and with a grin went to finish getting dressed. While they were emotionally closer than the day he had kissed her, she had pulled back then suggested going a bit slower that night when they had almost lost control of a simple kiss.

Hearing his phone ringing, Johnny grimaced when he saw it was the kid. "What is it?"

"Spinelli wants to attend this May Pole thing tonight. He saw the start of the party while we were at GH." said the guard.

"Fine, but pull him back if needs be. He can't do too much damage with what he is working on now." Johnny was more than ready to end his association with Damien Spinelli but was thinking on just how to do that without ending up arrested by Mac.

Maxie looked at the crumpled card then at the table in the tea shop. Taking a leap of faith, she sat down to wait for whoever Elizabeth had coming to see her.

"Miss Jones, I do apologize for being late, if you accept my job offer you will soon find it will be your responsibility to make sure I am on time. That was a problem for the woman you are replacing." said the chic blond as she sat down.

Looking at Maxie coolly she said "Well Miss Webber said you were young, just how old are you?"

"22." she responded. Kate asked her several questions then said "Okay, we will start a trial run first thing tomorrow. In a month I will let you know if you have the job permanently."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said excited only for Kate to say we will see if you still think that in a month. Then handing her a list and a badge said "Tomorrow morning you are to be at my office with these items at 8:30 AM."

"But these stores don't open til 9." said Maxie.

"That is your problem to solve." she said then the blond left while Maxie sat down and placed her head in her hands "Be careful what you wish for, Maxie."

"Talking to yourself Miss Jones." said Jax as he thanked the shop owner. "I understand you were having tea with Miss Howard."

"Yes, she hired me then gave me a impossible list of items to get for her by morning." she moaned. "How do I do this?"

"Try thinking out of the box. Use your resources." he said looking at the list he added "These top four are at ELQ owned properties. Do you know someone there that..."

"Thanks Jax." she said with a grin then rushed out as she got what he was saying. Calling Georgie she said "Sorry, you are on your own tonight. I have a new job, working for Kate Howard at Couture."

"You can't do this to me, you don't understand. If you aren't here I am going to throw myself at him." she said desperately trying to figure something out.

She was ready to scream she had just turned Cameron over to his grandparents and she sincerely doubted that Alan Quartermaine would like it if she grabbed Cam saying she needed him to chaperone her so that she didn't rip off Johnny Zachara's clothes and have sex with him in public so that her hormones would settle down.

"Georgie, is everything okay?" asked Dillon as he walked over from where he had been standing with a couple of people. He was sulking at his mother's tendency to be possessive when he had seen his ex talking to someone on the phone.

"Dillon, good you can stay with us. In fact I can't think of anyone less likely to make me think of sex than you." Georgie was happy, she had solved her problem for a couple of hours anyhow.

Choking on his ice from his soda, he said "What is going on with you?"

"Georgie?" Turning she moaned when Johnny got close, she was barely controlling herself and here came the main reason her hormones were going crazy. The smell of soap and fresh laundry soap was acting as a turn on as well. Deciding she needed help, she smiled at Johnny anyhow.

Looking at Dillon then over at Milo and the three women, then back at Georgie he asked if she was okay. He had seen the strange look on her face and didn't know who to hit.

"Noooo!" she drew it out then when he moved closer in concern, she couldn't help saying as she breathed in his scent. "You just had to take a shower before coming here didn't you."

Dillon just backed away, partly out of embarrassment at the look on his former wife's face and partly in jealousy that she had never looked at him that way. Talking to his friends, he couldn't help thinking about looking up Lulu and hoping she might be interested in spending some time together. She was always soothing his nerves after seeing Georgie with her new man.

"Yes, I was working." he said then groaned when she gave him her usual loose hug that still involved body contact. Sliding his arms around her waist, he kissed her forehead then said so why are we here again?

Calming her heart, she reminded herself drooling over one man while pregnant with someone else's kid was not a good idea. She most definitely was NOT Carly Corinthos. Striving for a lighthearted tone she said "We are here because my sister and cousin talked me into attending the dinner hour party since I am babysitting Cam tonight."

"Where are they?" he asked. Georgie explained about Patrick and Robin then Maxie's new job before saying she had been looking forward to celebrating the good news from Kelly Lee.

"Good news? Wait!" he said stopping their forward movement. "Isn't Kelly your-"

"Yes. Everything looks fine, the baby and I are both at the right weight and my sudden need for sleep is from the baby." she said.

A little disappointed he said "I wanted to come with you, we talked about you needing someone there with you." Georgie could see his disappointment but knew that his being there for this checkup would not have been good, embarrassing would be a better word for it.

"Today was just a weigh in and blood was drawn, things checked. Nothing exciting. Next time I go she is going to do the ultrasound." she said with an excited grin.

"From now on, I want to be there for all of that." But seeing her confused expression, he knew he couldn't keep delaying this. "Georgie we--"

"Georgie have you seen Dillon?" asked Maxie rushing up while Johnny muttered about her always fabulous timing.

"Uh, he is around here why?" Seeing Maxie take her phone then look up his number she was even more intrigued when Maxie ordered him to meet her at the park exit. Handing her back the phone, Maxie said "Jeez, Georgie. You still have a number in there listed for Professor Pete, clear out your contacts once in a while."

"If I had remembered to do that you wouldn't have Dillon's phone number right now, so stop complaining. And what are you up to?" She asked when she saw the list and the weird badge around her neck.

"Can't stop to talk, see you tomorrow." she said walking backwards and tripping over someone. Seeing Spinelli, Georgie turned to glare at a smiling Johnny who said fear of clowns, scary; got it.

Maxie helped up the fragile geek, then left the park never seeing the starstruck look in the kids face as he stood watching her. "Spinelli?"

Turning to Lulu, he said "Yes, blond one?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. She had been missing the geek, he had made her feel important and cherished. After Logan Hayes being outed as Scott Baldwin's son and finding out he was supposedly chasing her on Helena's orders that was a balm to her soul.

"I think I have fallen in love." he said still staring at the empty pathway.

"Uh okay." she said wondering what kind of female geek her friend had found. Seeing Milo with a gaggle of girls and Johnny mooning over Georgie, she invited him to hang with her as the teenage girls from the high school started the May Pole Dance.

Georgie turned to Johnny and asked if he knew the meaning behind the rites then blushed at what she had almost told him.

"Yes." he said with a kiss to her check, since the lips had been placed off-limits at Easter after they had been found kissing behind a tree by Morgan, Molly and Alexis during the Easter Egg Hunt. The look on Alexis' face at seeing Johnny's hand under Georgie's shirt had not been pretty considering all the kids around.

Hearing her name being called, Georgie groaned and said "I should have known."

Looking at the older blond and red headed woman walking their way he said "Who are they?"

"My mother and Aunt Bobbie." She put a smile on her face then greeted the twosome and introduced the women to Johnny who offered to go and get them something to drink. Georgie leaned up and whispered "Traitor, some kind of mobster you are, scared of these two."

"Just give them the same glare that scared Jason out of his own office, that should work." he said then turned to the ladies and said he would be right back.

There was a bit of silence then all three started talking at the same time then they all were quiet again when they heard Tracy berating her husband in front of everyone. "Wonder what that is about?" asked Bobbie as the twosome came their way.

"Bobbie, please assure the harpy I am married to that I am not responsible for this." he said holding up a copy of the New York Examiner tabloid from the city.

Reading the article, Bobbie hid her smile at the article, a little worried about the tone before saying "No, he isn't. If he was, he would have made sure it flattered him a bit more."

Tracy held onto the paper then said "Really, then why is that I am the one who comes out looking so desperate for a man? He makes it sound like my marriage was all about money."

"Uh. Tracy, it was." said Georgie. "Remember, Luke stole money from Helena, you stole it from Luke and he tricked you into marriage for it."

Looking at the young girl who thankfully was no longer her daughter-in-law, Tracy said "Don't you have some good deed to do elsewhere, Pollyanna."

"Nope. But I am thinking about going to visit Dillon, I mean, he is sticking around, and I would love to spend some time with him. We can--" when Tracy stalked away, Luke looked at Georgie and said thanks. Johnny handed Georgie her smoothie then looked around as if to say what did I miss.

"No thanks needed, I owe her." she said grimly then laughed. "How quickly do you think she changes her mind and supports Dillon's plan to move to LA after that?"

While Felicia and Bobbie talked to Luke, the young couple quickly split as she told him about Luke and the article. "Do you think he did this?" he asked thinking about the reporter and wishing he could tell her the truth.

"Yes, he loves to create chaos, it is why Helena is still alive." she said.

Johnny had intended to use that as a starting point when his phone rang. "Do you know where Morgan is?"

Rolling his eyes at the interruption he snapped, "Try his phone if you are looking for him, not mine."

Hanging up, he sighed then called Francis back getting a busy tone. "I think Morgan is going to kill me."

Laughing, Georgie dragged him along as they explored the food booths until it was time to go and get Cameron. He decided to wait, they were going to be babysitting and the little imp didn't deserve to have to deal with the tension as Georgie more than likely plotted his murder.

Jason pulled onto the property then helped Elizabeth out of the car. "Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"This is the back entrance to the Old No-name restaurant." he said leading her inside. Seeing the table set up and the Christmas trees, she smiled softly and let Jason lead her to the table.

Calling out to some unseen figure, music was turned on then the quiet sound of a door shutting. "Jason, you didn't..."

Kissing her gently, he went to the other side of the table and said "Yes, I did. We have been though so much, I want to do this right, not in the middle of the park while you are confused because you feel loyalty for Lucky. Not in a penthouse while I am waiting for the signal to go blow something up. Not in an elevator while it feels like the world has fallen in on us. Here, just the two of us, no outside worries, no confusion about what the other is feeling. Just us, knowing we both want a future together."

As they slowly ate the dinner he had ordered, Elizabeth was amused to see Jason sweating. Reaching out as he handed her her dessert, she placed her hand on top of his and said "I love you."

Looking up, he said "I love you too."

Realizing there was only one piece of cake, she offered him a bite and giggled quietly when he hurriedly said "No, that's okay, I would rather watch you eating yours.

Elizabeth saw he wasn't kidding, he followed every single bite from fork to mouth until she was ready to throw him on the floor and have her way with him in the middle of the deserted restaurant. As she bit into the back piece of the cake, she felt something hard and pulled the fork back out, shocked. "Jason."

"Yes, Elizabeth." he said smirking at her shock.

"Isn't that supposed to be my answer." she said laughing again. Removing the small tightly wrapped ring from her fork, she handed it to him and he said "I know the appropriate thing would be to go down on my knee but I would rather offer up an alternative. Come with me."

Following him up the stairs to the roof, she saw the fireworks were starting for the May Day Celebration and she leaned back into his arms. Jason was hoping they were able to plan this perfectly but he knew no matter what, by the end of the night Elizabeth would be wearing her ring again.

Hearing the orchestra at a distance on the still playing radio, she soon lost herself in the music and watching the fireworks overhead. As the finale started, she leaned back to kiss Jason, but he turned her head after the crescendo just in time for what looked like a hundred white star bursts to go off. "It's the closest I can come to bringing those stars down to earth for you."

Turning, she said "Y-you did this?"

"Not the entire thing, just the last bit." he said then taking her hand slipped the ring onto her finger and asked "Will you marry me this Saturday?"

Throwing herself into his arms, she shouted "Yes, yes, yes." then "Wait, we can't get married on Saturday, we need a dres-umph." Jason kissed away her objections then said "Just say yes again."

"Yes." she said and he slowly kissed her thoughts away.

As the night ended, Johnny saw Georgie looked a bit peaked so he held her closely while he carried a sleeping Cameron to the car. The Quartermaines had offered to keep the little boy for the night, but Johnny knew Jason would sleep better if Cam was someplace he considered safe.

Seeing Lulu and Spinelli he was thankful they had stayed away until he saw Spinelli talking animatedly with Sam McCall and knew it was sadly coming to an end for the geek. He had repeatedly given him chances but he couldn't obey simple rules.

Nodding at the guard, he let him know to stay with Georgie who had been stopped by a blond boy with the red head from earlier so he went on to the car. Hearing someone calling his name after he had placed Cam into the car seat he saw Robin with the doctor he had seen around Elizabeth.

While the doctor hung back, Robin pulled him close to her and said "You had better tell Georgie soon. Her mother is in town and Felicia is going to be looking into this egged on by Luke Spencer. Does Spencer know anything?"

"That man needs a hobby." he swore as he walked around to the driver's side door. Seeing the short blond standing there he sighed heavily.

"You, it's you!" said Maxie then she grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare place with my sister's heart, you jerk."

Robin looked on feeling guilty so she grabbed Maxie and said "This one I can hold off for a few days, but Johnny you don't have much time, now."

Dragging a protesting Maxie off, Robin snapped "He loves her, wants to be with her, it is his family he is worried about and yes he is the father."

Stopping she grabbed her arm out of Robin's grasp and said "I don't care, he is lying to her."

"Yes, he is but he isn't." she said leaning against her cousin's car. Looking inside, she said "Did a clothing store open up inside your backseat?"

"Long story and stop trying to distract me." said Maxie as she put her hand on her hips.

"I'm not trying to. We just need to let him do this at his own pace." she said thinking about the good mood she had been in mere minutes before.

"Well he better hurry up, that baby isn't going to wait forever." she said "And if he waits too long, Georgie is going to kick his rear."

Jason and Elizabeth arrived home, slowly edging their way inside as they kissed only o hear someone say "I am sorry but we need to talk."

Lifting his head, Jason turned and said "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight." replied Johnny. "I brought company as well."

Seeing their guests, Elizabeth fixed her shirt and looked up at Jason and said "Timing."

Johnny came back down the stairs after tucking Cam into the room Carly had had decorated for him, seeing Georgie almost asleep as she talked on the phone, he removed it and said "Georgie says goodnight."

"Wait, stop!" she said trying to get her phone back. "You have no idea what you just did."

"Yes I do, whoever it was can call back tomorrow. You are exhausted." he said leading her upstairs. "Do you need me to help you get..."

Blushing she said "I think I can manage by myself and tomorrow when a very talkative older woman shows up and drives us crazy or even worse when the police show up thinking you kidnapped me, I am going to say I told you so." Then she shut the door and removed her clothes falling into bed in the purloined t-shirt dreaming about a talking duck and Johnny getting his aura read as Lucy Coe announced her child was a future vampire slayer.

Heading to the living room, Johnny saw her cell phone still on the desk, turning it to vibrate, he slipped it into his pocket then headed out the door wondering what was so important that Morgan had called a meeting tonight.

a/n: Just so you know, Lucy isn't going to actually show up, she is going to be bugging Georgie via phone leading to the truth about the paternity of the baby. If I can write what I am seeing in my head with the notes, it should come out hilarious.

We are also coming to the end of our run for a few favorites who are going to die at the hands of Helena. I have also added Max to the must die list to facilitate my need to take Johnny dark. Not evil dark but overprotective dad dark since things are going too easy for both of our couples.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Jason entered the warehouse as calmly as he could. Seeing Max waiting for him, he sat down his keys and looked at the guard.

"Jason what's going on?"

"I need an answer to a quick question. Did you take Carly to visit Sonny today?"

Blinking at the strange question, he replied "Yes, she needed to speak to him about something."

"I was quite specific that any visits to Sonny by any of us had to be approved by me."

"Jason, she's his ex-wife, she said it was urgent." he said looking at his boss trying to figure out why he was so angry.

Max got the feeling Jason was furious and Carly was just an excuse, but the next part scared the guard. "What did you speak to Sonny about after she went outside?"

"Nothing, we just talked about his safety inside." he said bewildered. Yes, Sonny couldn't be trusted with the business, but Max would never discuss that with his former boss.

"Really, care to explain how my wife's parentage was any of his business, I specifically told you that was to be a closely held secret. Top tier only." he stated.

"It wasn't business, Sonny needed to know, so he could protect himself. You know how crazy that man is." protested Max.

"And the drugs?" Jason asked.

"I didn't give him drugs, I just passed on a note." he said.

"Really what did it say?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, I didn't read it." he said. "I would never invade Mr. C's personal privacy."

Jason grabbed him by his tie and throw the large man into the wall, "Well we did, you want to know what the note said? Do you?"

"I told you--" Max didn't get a word out because Jason had his fingers crushing his windpipe.

"It gave him the news that Georgie Jones is pregnant and the way to take down the Zachara's is to go after the mother of Johnny's kid. THAT was what was in that note. Now I suggest you tell me who gave it to you."

Max turned white, then said "Spencer, it was Luke Spencer. He said it was to help out an old friend."

Turning away, Jason said to the two men who had silently entered the room. "Take him to one of the new safe houses while I do damage control. Max, if Georgie Jones so much as gets a hang nail, your life is forfeit, do you get what I am saying."

Max went quietly with the two guards, sitting in the locked room, he couldn't help wondering what Jason was going to say when he found out the rest of things that Sonny had asked him to do.

Taking a piece of paper from the drawer, he wrote a note detailing all he had done to help his former friend while he was locked up and then sighed it. Going to the bathroom, he carefully pulled out his keys and using the small kit on them, unscrewed bars.

At three in the morning, he was free. Wondering where to hide and how to contact Milo who they would be watching by now, he decided to head to the relative safety of Sonny's estate. Entering through the French doors, he was heading up the stairs when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

"Madam, who do I do with him and should we cancel are plans." asked the tall blond as he carried the heavy man up the stairs and tied him to a bed.

Helena sighed then said "We wait, figure out what he was doing here, then take care of him. For now, let our contacts know I am back in the country."

Monica knocked softly on the door to Elizabeth's house. When her son let her in, she gave him the news. "I will tell her."

Coming down the stairs, Elizabeth said "Tell me what?"

Sitting her down, Monica gave her the bad news. "Audrey died yesterday."

Crying softly, Elizabeth asked "How?"

"Blot clot to the heart, from the stroke she had about ten years ago. Were you aware that a young med student operated on her with a drill?"

"Yes, Joe Scanlon, he had no choice, there was a blackout or something right?" she asked.

"Yes, well while he save her life, there was severe damage. When the doctor looked early this morning, they found it was putting unseen pressure on her memory core and was causing her emotions to fluctuate. Added to the dementia, if she hadn't had another stroke, she would have died painfully in the next couple of years."

Holding onto Jason as she shook, she said "What happens now?"

"Your Uncle Tom is bringing her for burial, Elizabeth she was asking for you after the stroke. She told your uncle to tell you she was sorry for the pain, for the trouble she had caused you." said a tearful Monica.

Thanking Monica, Elizabeth called her Uncle who sounded awful. "She was at peace, the stroke broke whatever memory she was locked into. I am going to bury her next to Dad. I called the family, I know that they are going to give you a bad time, but..."

"But they are family." she finished.

"If you need me before I arrive on Friday, call." he said hanging up then walking over to where the coroner was signing off on the death certificate. "Thank you for this."

"She was a sad woman, those last few minutes before she died, she seemed finally at peace. Did her granddaughter forgive her." he asked.

"She did when I had someone tell her, before Mom died, no." he said. "I don't want to believe something so simple as a piece of drill bit caused this. Thank you for leaving that out of the report."

Carly was standing in the window remember all her terrible memories of living in this penthouse, from the night she slept with Sonny losing Jason to the day before when she had found the records proving how unfaithful Sonny had really been.

Walking to the kitchen, she saw the wedding invitation and sighed. Thank god for Jax. When he had suggested a big second wedding to replace the one that had gotten ruined, she had pointed out they were already married, but he had just kissed her and said that he knew it was what she had really wanted.

This weekend, she was getting that second chance wedding without a multitude of divorces like it would have taken with Sonny. Now all she needed was her best friend back, but Jason had been avoiding her for days. He had been angry with her before, but this time she was worried it was not going to go away with just time.

As she went through her list, she saw the Quartermaine's hadn't RSVPed and neither had her hospital guests. Deciding today she would call them, she went to see if the guard had brought the newspaper.

Opening the door, she asked the man who was standing there, surprised to see yet another new guard. "Hi, did the papers arrive yet?"

"Wouldn't know ma'am. You will have to go downstairs from now on, Mr. Zachara requested no deliveries be allowed upstairs without being searched. Including mail and the papers." He said.

"Well, I need my paper now, so go down and get it. It's urgent." she stated.

"Ma'am, my job is not to leave this door. I am Miss Jones body guard."

Gritting her teeth, she said "Where are the ones Mr. Morgan assigned to my sons and I?"

"Don't know anything about that. I work for Mr. Zachara. No other guards have been stationed here since I started earlier this week."

"Well, my guard was here, yesterday. Tall good looking kid with green eyes."

"That would be Mr. Barrett, Mr. Morgan lent him to us yesterday. I was not told about any other guards allowed on this floor ma'am." Then when she slammed the door saying she would call down and arrange for the paper to be sent up."

Carly placed the call only to be told that the guard couldn't leave his post. "Mr. Morgan's orders, Mrs. Jacks. He said we were not sent to work here to fetch things for you."

Swearing as she hung up, Carly went to the elevator and down to the foyer. Seeing the guard wearing a name tag and a uniform, she said "I will be reporting your insouciance to Mr. Morgan."

Just turning to greet the person coming through the doors, the guard immediately phoned his relative and said "Francis, the Obsessive witch just left with her panties in a twist."

"I 'll take care of it." he replied then went back to tracking down Max.

Georgie was telling Cam about the horses on her grandmother's ranch while Johnny seemed to be rummaging through some boxes he had dragged down from his room.

"Need some help?" she asked as soon as Cam was eating breakfast, excited by the idea of escaping daycare that morning.

Looking up, Johnny hid the instant reaction to her sleep softened face and tousled hair. "Just looking for a couple of pictures for Elizabeth." He said showing her the ones in his hands.

Georgie moved his thumb then started laughing. "You know, I bet those exact same curls made Elizabeth cute as a baby, but honestly, is your face underneath all those curls. You look like Cam but with a lot more hair."

Resisting the urge to kiss the smirk away, he said "My mother would cut it, then two weeks later, I would look like that all over again."

Sitting down next to him, she went through the pictures, then saw one that drew her attention. "Wow, in this one, your mom looks a lot like this new student nurse at GH. She keeps finding new ways to flirt with Patrick."

"Dr. Romeo?" he asked looking at her. "Yes, that's mom when dad first meet her. Before he was forced to marry Claudia's mother."

"Your older sister you haven't seen since you were eight, right?" she asked. "See I pay attention to more than my problems."

Leaning over he kissed her quickly on the cheek then said "I have to get moving but do you want me to take Cam with me this morning. I know you have to take those tests at school today."

With a bright smile, she said "Yes, but do me a favor, I want a copy of that one." she said picking up the picture of Johnny sulking as he stood in a suit while his mom straightened his tie.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously as he looked at it.

Not wanting to admit the real reason, Georgie said with a breezy grin as she grabbed it and ran up the stairs, "Maybe I want to morph it with one of mine. See what our future kids might look like."

"Uh, okay." he said instead what he was thinking. She could just wait a little under eight months, they would find out together. But with a grin at the idea of her thinking like that, he grinned as he went to take Cam with him.

"What was Charlie up to today, Cam?" He asked carefully placing the photos of Isabelle and him along with their mother in the glove box before putting his nephew in the truck car seat. Nearly all the vehicles, minus his 'Cudda had them in it now.

Elizabeth was at the airport, waiting for an unknown aunt and cousin at the request of her father. Jeff had called her explaining he was arriving tomorrow while this Annie and her son Phillip were coming in today.

Offering to pick them up, Elizabeth had heard her dad's pleasure at her suggestion and had been glad to help out. "Elizabeth?" she heard.

Turning she saw Stephen standing there. When her brother hugged her and asked how she was doing, all she could say was that she was unsure.

"I heard what grams was doing. Then what that witch did when you were a kid. I wish I had known before." he said hugging her. "I have to go get my rental. Will I see you later at grams?"

"No, Stephen, grams house is closed up. Where are you staying?"

"I arranged for a room at Kelly's. I didn't want to inconvenience anyone. Who are you waiting for, I think it's safe to say it isn't Sarah or Carolyn."

After explaining she said "They are coming."

"Yes, Sarah called and left a sobbing message on my machine. Full of crocodile tears in between of course, she bragged about her rich ass boyfriend who is flying over with them."

"I won't say a word." she said with a shaking heard, hearing them announce the arrival of the flight, she asked Stephen to stay with her.

When Annie got off the plane, she saw the twosome. Walking over, the tall brunette said "You look just like your father." to Stephen. Then turning to Elizabeth said "You on the other hand, I have seen tons of pictures of, over the years."

"From who?" asked a puzzled Elizabeth.

"Bobbie Spencer, long story. We were rivals when younger, but as we aged, we mellowed. She invited us to stay with her. Here comes my son, Phillip." After introducing the tall red head to them, she said "Thank you for meeting us, I told Jeff I could have arranged a car, but he said with the new highway system and other things, you would be the safest way to her house."

Arriving at the Brownstone, fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth was enjoying hearing Annie's stories about her great Aunt Lucille and her grams. As they entered the quiet house Elizabeth heard the dulcet tones of Bobbie trying to calm an angry Carly.

"Well, I have to head home. Nice to see you, Annie, Phillip."

"Same here. Maybe next time we meet, you can explain the guard." said Annie with a laugh.

When the petite young woman had gone, Annie walked into the kitchen to hear her old friend telling her daughter to stop exaggerating. "Elizabeth hasn't ruined your life. You did that, every time you ignored Jason's wishes. Carly, he may be your best friend, but what was the last friend-like thing you did for him that didn't do something for yourself?"

"I can't believe you are on her side." she said storming out the side door.

Bobbie sighed then said "My daughter, she is getting married on Saturday but won't face that Jeff's daughter Elizabeth isn't the root of all evil right now. She is friends with Elizabeth's fiancee Jason. Jason cut that friendship off because Carly won't respect his boundaries."

"Anything like us?" she teased.

"No, different situation. Carly doesn't want Jason, not that way. She just can't stand for anyone else to be first in his life. Elizabeth has been there for years, Jason just realized the damage Carly has been doing. It's going to get ugly before it gets better."

"Who is this Jason?" she asked sitting down at the breakfast bar. Seeing Phillip falling asleep in the living room, Bobbie said "You weren't kidding, he is tired."

"Anyhow, Jason is Susan Moore's son with Alan Quartermaine. I told you about him, before. He lost his memories years ago, went to work for Sonny Corinthos. Well, now he is in charge since Carly's ex is in a mental institution."

Dillon knocked on the door, ignoring the guard who was glaring at him. When Georgie answered, he quickly entered and closed the door leaning against it. Looking around he saw the changes and said "Wow this looks good."

Seeing the neutral colors and the greens and browns, Georgie said "Part of it was already here, I just added a few things and donated the stuff Carly placed here to the charity auction. What was so important I had to wait for you."

"Mom okayed my leaving for LA, as soon as I finish my last exams today."

"Good luck." she said hugging him. "I know you will do well. But we have to go, my first test is in a half hour."

Walking out together, she was telling him about Skye's surprise for her. "I hung them in my room, they are incredible. I wish I could hang all of them."

"How many drawings were there?" he asked then looked back and said "Is the guard really necessary, he gives me the creeps."

"Apparently so." she sighed. "I'm not thrilled with it, but Elizabeth and I discussed it, for now I am not going to fight it."

Lulu was leaving Spinelli's place with him, waiting on the elevator. When it arrived, Georgie's guard had sniffed Spinelli then said fine, they could get on with Miss Jones. She narrowed her eyes as she listened to the two of them as Dillon greeted her but had gone back to discussing his cousin with Georgie.

One the ground floor, she was gratified when he offered her a ride to school, and gave Georgie a smile that said "Ha ha, he likes me better."

Seeing the geek looking downcast, Georgie said "You can ride with me. I wanted to see if you were okay after yesterday."

Johnny was careful to make sure that Sam couldn't see him as he followed her on another publicity run for her new job. As she talked to the reporter, he saw an angry Carly approaching and slipped out of sight.

When Carly snarked at Sam, then walk then walked away, he placed a call to Jason and let him know what was going on. "I'll deal with her." he said then hung up as Elizabeth joined him at the studio.

Pulling her down onto his lap, he said "So how are we doing?'

"With?" she asked leaning her had against his shoulder.

"Your grams, our wedding the baby?" he stated with a smile as he rubbed her still flat stomach.

"Grams is being buried tomorrow evening. I wish I felt bad, Jason, but all I feel is relief. I just can't find it in me to be sad." she admitted. "I loved grams, but learning about the things she did, over shadows everything else."

"I wish I could help, but only you can figure that out. How are the wedding plans coming?" he asked kissing her neck, as she moved her head back giving him better access.

"Fine, we scheduled it for Sunday night, if that's okay with you?" she asked then moaned as he kissed a particular sensitive spot. "I even already have a dress thanks to Emily. And our baby seems to be behaving. No morning sickness, yet. No bloating, no aches in cer-- certain places."

Jason was sliding his hand under her shirt when they both heard the knock at the door. Opening it, they saw his father and Cameron who looked a little worse for wear wrapped in a very large towel. "Sorry, but we need a clothing change."

Letting them in, Elizabeth was taking Cam upstairs enjoying as he told he about his day. "Crusher and I went for a swim, but Grandpa Alan said I can't swim there, yet."

"Cam, who is Crusher?" she asked. That was a new one to her.

"The turtle we found living under the docks when Johnny and I went down there this morning. We went to visit the ships before he dropped me off with Grandpa Eddie. Mommy, Grandpa Eddie said I ownded all the ships I saw except the ones that belong to the blond Aussie, is that true? And can I visit them?"

Slipping Cam into a quick bath then dressing him, Elizabeth tried to figure out why Edward would tell him that.

Downstairs, Alan was explaining about the turtle and the fountain in front of ELQ headquarters. "So anyhow, Cam tried to give the turtle a drink, but he dived in so Cam followed."

Jason felt his lips twitching as he tried to control the need to laugh. He could just picture his grandfather's starched up assistant trying to convince Cam to get out of the water.

Kurt checked the door, he saw the woman who lived next door, storming into the house and called Francis, "Mrs. Spencer just returned. We got the trash, you can tell Johnny he's correct but the stick isn't there. Just the box. So we have no idea whether or not she is pregnant."

Francis went over the list of items he had for them then continued to speak. "There is going to be another article in the paper about Spencer today. Watch, see how they react."

"Yes, sir. I heard there was some sort of confrontation between Carly and her at the Metrocourt today." He said then looking out the window added. "Spencer is home."

"Good kept an eye on his reactions especially. As for Mrs. Jacks, she is good for something at least. I would love to bust her for what did back then, but I don't want to rock the boat with Jason and Elizabeth."

"They are going to find out at some point, it might be better to come from you." he warned him.

"No, it won't. Because I should have been more wary then. I just didn't think anyone else knew of Max's raging crush on her. When I find him, he is going to pay, he might not realize what it is he knows, but he still caused a lot of this."

"Gotta go, Spencer has company." said Paulie coming into the room. "A delivery guy just dropped an envelope off. I don't even need the bug to hear this fight."

Edging closer to the Spencer house, they listened as Lucky accused Sam of sleeping with her producer. "So who was it supposed to protect this time, Sam? Tell me, do you really think I am that big of a fool?"

"Lucky, sweetie, really those were fakes." she said breaking a slight sweat as she saw her husband knock her knickknacks of the mantle. "Calm down, just listen to me."

"My sister was right, you are a whore." He said taking one of the pictures and tossing it at her. "Give me one good reason to believe there is an excuse for this."

Sam saw herself on her knees behind the desk with the producer of her show. From the angle she knew the camera had to be have been above him in the light. "Look at the back Sam."

Sam read the note then turned white. "Lucky, they are lying."

"Why would they do that." he scoffed. Hearing his phone ring, he listened to the dispatcher then hung up. Turning to Sam he said "I have to go to work, I want your nasty ass out of my house before I get back, or these go public."

Taking the photos with him, he stopped at the entrance and said "If you trash this place, I won't be the one you are dealing with. Since you aren't a real Cassadine, just let me give you a hint. I love my mother, accept her for who she is. But Nik, he had just gotten close to her, this was the first place he connected with our mother you ruin that, he will be the one coming after you."

Sam waited until he left, then called the man from the diner. He had been helpful earlier that day at Metrocourt after Carly had attacked her. "You said you would help me since you loathed the blond bitch, right?"

The reporter on the other end, thought bingo. "Yes, the witch fired me then you heard her today, she refused to give me my final paycheck."

"How would you like to be paid by me. Remember how I told you I was married to her cousin. Well he just attacked me. Smashed all the things I brought into our house to make it a home." she said pretending to cry. "I know she is behind this, she hates me."

"I'm sorry, but you said your husband was a cop, I can't bring that kind of heat down on myself."

"I don't want to do something to Lucky, I want you to help me fix something she did. I want you to tell my husband that the photos he has, that you doctored them for a woman. You can leave the description vague. You can say that when you learned he was a cop, that you couldn't go through with it."

"You are going to have to give me a complete description of the photos, the man involved and how they arrived to him. A copy of them would be nice." he added.

"I only have one." she said. "My husband has the rest. Go to the station, his partner, Det. Cruz should know where he is."

Bingo! He thought as he clocked out then turned to his boss. "Penny, I have to go to the station, stop a friend of mine from making a big mistake."

With a smile she looked around at the slow day and said "Fine, I can handle things."

Seeing Georgie Jones entering looked wiped out, she offered her a cup of chili and a soda only to be told "No, how about some milk, oh better yet, a milkshake, strawberry and a salad with Italian dressing."

Sitting down, she tossed her books onto the table then went to the jukebox. "You know, I don't know what kind of music you like?" she heard.

Turning around after hitting a few songs, she said "All kinds. But the reason I love this box, Luke Spencer has a lot of soft blues in it. There is Billie Holiday, Koko Taylor, Etta James and even a few more modern singers like Bonnie Raitt and Cassandra Wilson."

"Luke Spencer, wait that club of his." he said making the connection. As the sounds of Bonnie Raitt wailed softly he sat down and asked "How did the exams go?"

"Great, but I gave Spinelli a ride to school this morning. My mind kept going to what he told me at unexpected times." she sighed. Then with a giggle said "Johnny, he is over his crush on the blond one, he has a new favorite."

At the point the giggles got slightly louder then she said "He likes Maxie. I spent the twenty minutes it took to get to school to listening to him talk about the festival and how he has gotten past his overwhelming feels for Lulu and someone he called to goddess to see the true goodness that is my sister."

"Georgie, did he saw anything else about the goddess." he asked as casually as he could.

"No, I think it is Sam McCall, anyhow. She hurt his feelings last night, something about asking Lucky if they could leave the annoying baggage behind. That she would she couldn't deal with him and his stupidity."

Johnny winced then said "Kid is an idiot, mooning over that woman. But maybe we should give him help with Maxie. He might be her Prince Charming."

Getting her food, she looked at him in horror and said "What has Spinelli ever done to you to deserve that. Maxie would chew him up and spit him out."

As they talked and ate, Johnny maneuvered the topic around to the baby only for Dillon to enter the diner. "There you are, I have been searching for you every where. Now I don't have enough time to say goodbye."

Standing, Georgie hugged him then said "Good luck."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dillon said "Thank you. I wish you would change your mind and come with me. We could raise this baby together."

Johnny gripped the edge of the table to keep from slugging the kid, as Georgie gave him a slight smile then hugged her stomach. "Dillon, I think you kind of need to mature a bit before considering fatherhood. I will miss you, but like I do, Serena or Brooklynn. I hope you find want you are looking for."

Hugging her, Dillon said "I already did and lost her."

Watching him leave, Georgie wiped the tears then said to Johnny. "I feel like part of my childhood just walked out that door."

Knowing he had to offer, he asked "Do you want me to try and stop him."

Looking at the dark haired man and wishing he felt more than friendship, she said "No, I don't want it back. I want to move on. I just feel an urge to be a kid again, for a few minutes longer."

Standing, he paid their bill then said "I have an idea."

Ten minutes later as they entered the toy store, she laughed then said "Why are we here?"

When security tossed them out fifteen minutes later of the cacophony of sounds, she was laughing. "I have always wanted to do that."

"How long to do you think all those toys will be playing." he said laughing. Then groaned. "What was I thinking, now we are going to have to go to New York City when our baby needs toys. I think that guard used the words permanently banned."

"We are lucky he didn't call my dad." she said hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

Leaning in, Johnny kissed her then said "You are most welcome. Now I have to go to work. You have to visit Diane Miller. Pronto, she called earlier and I forgot to tell you."

Scott was telling his parents about how he was trying to get Logan out of prison, then he drove to visit him in the hospital ward. "Thanks to the evidence disappearing my bribery charge is gone and I was reinstated."

As Scott was let into the prison medical ward, seeing his son with the heavy bandage on his fingers he asked "What happened?"

"That crazy psycho sent someone here to tell me that I needed punished for the jewelry." Lifting his hand, he showed his father the cuts. "I was able to fight him off before he removed the fingers like she apparently ordered."

"Why the hell would you get involve with Helena Cassadine in the first place? Then sleeping with Lulu Spencer on her orders?"

"Can you use this to get me out of here?" he asked lying back down. He was just about to pass out when Scott answered his phone then looked at his son.

"I will make you pay for what you did to my son." He said when he realized who was on the other end.

"How would you like to repay his debt, so that he can walk free?" Asked Helena. "I already own you. How do you think that evidence disappeared?

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Let;s see, your son was rather good in bed, how about a few rounds, I can give you an honest comparison, Spencer to Baldwin, what do you think?"

Gagging, Scott said "No thanks."

"Shame, when it come to the younger generation, your Logan certainly outstrips Lucky. More stamina, though, Luke's son was rather eager to please." she said then added "I want one thing from you, find a way to toss Luke Spencer in jail. Even if only for a night, you son will be out from underneath my reign."

Looking at Logan after he hung up, Scott said "What would possibly induce you to sleeping with that woman?"

Barely opening his eyes, Logan replied. "Fear and the promise of lots of money."

Scott slammed out of the prison, damn Spencers, now his son was caught up in their mess. Driving back to PC he schemed about how to do as the woman wanted.

Johnny entered the meeting, then asked "What is going on with this guard."

"Here, read." Jason saw his face whiten then said "Are we sure about this?"

"Yes, it is only a matter of time before Sonny finds a way to get this news to your father. Both about Elizabeth and Georgie. You have to find a way to keep her safe until we neutralize the threat."

Going through the various scenarios in his head, he came up with the best one, knowing it just might blow up in his face. "I need to make a call."

Walking back in the room just as Stan Johnson entered, he never got a chance to warn Jason because he said "Call to the police station, lights on at Sonny's abandoned estate. It was that magazine woman and her assistant. Spencer answered the call, hasn't been seen since. What do you want to bet Max is there?"

Jason sat down at the desk then looked over at Johnny. "We go."

"Max knows the house better than anyone. I have an idea." said Jason as they changed into bullet proof jackets and loaded their weapons. Once they were in place around the estate, they saw Spencer's car but not the man in question. One of the guards moved in closer and snapped a picture that gave things a different turn. Helena Cassadine had him tied up in Sonny's study and seemed to be talking to the cop.

Johnny was with Francis as they waited in the woods for the cover of darkness while keeping any eye on the inside. "Why did you leave town, before?"

Looking at the kid, he said "Carly Jacks. She did something she shouldn't have. I am not sure of the complete fallout but if I am right, she screwed with Jason and Elizabeth's lives one time too many and I couldn't figure out a way to fix it. So I ran trying to find the proof."

"Proof?"

"O'Brien had part of it, he just didn't know. Let's just say that Carly set something in motion that she has never faced the consequences of and that it is big, huge in fact."

"Like?"

"I can't tell you. If I am wrong, it could harm an innocent. But I will say Miss Emily Bowen Quartermaine Smith Cassadine is part of it and she doesn't even know it. Her and her travails with cancer and her love life."

Jason saw Max in an upstairs window, then moving over looked at Francis said "You take O'Brien and about half the men, deal with the ice queen.

"Jason are you sure?"

"Yes." he said sadly before moving up to the house. Telling Johnny to track down the men outside, he said "We need as many alive as we can get. I am going after Spencer."

Hearing a shot just as he entered the study, Jason ducked, then looked over at Lucky who was screaming as he reached down and held himself. He could hear the footsteps running towards the door while he cut the cop free. Jason swallowed his bile, no one deserved to deal with this. "Morgan, help me."

Grabbing a curtain, Jason yanked and held it onto the bleeding oozing flesh. Hearing the click of a gun, he froze then heard a man say "Back away from him."

"If I do, he'll die." said Jason.

"Shame about that." said the voice. Jason looked at his gun on the floor near Spencer's body and knew he couldn't reach it fast enough. But he saw Lucky staring at something, then at Jason then back down to his boots.

Jason got it, of course, Spencer carried a throw away gun. Just in case he screwed up. Leaning on his leg, like he was moving back like ordered, Jason found the gun by touch and turned and shot the tall blond man standing there.

As the man lay dying, Jason checked on Spencer and saw he had passed out. Moving to the shooter, Jason checked for a pulse then removed his wallet and keys. Nothing that helped, just a Russian driver's license and cards. Taking them so they could have the geek trace everything, he called Mac.

"Mac, I am at Sonny's. My men saw something out here, Spencer showed up and Helena's man here shot him. We need an ambulance quick."

Mac made the call just as he heard gunfire coming through the phone and Morgan swearing. When he arrived the estate looked like a war zone and Jason was lying on the ground bleeding as he ordered his men to check on the others.

"What happened here?"

"Helena." was all he got out before passing out. Seeing Johnny Zachara walking through the shot out doors, looking bloody and pale he snapped "What happened?"

"Helena f-ing Cassadine." was all he said as he slid down the door and landed into the glass. "There are several dead including a few of our people. Where is Morgan?"

"There." Mac said pointing to the man being worked on by medics. "What happened?"

"Stumbled into a bigger mess than we expected." was all he said as a medic came to help him up.

Elizabeth got the call from Epiphany just as the guards rushed in and said "Mr. Morgan is on his way to GH."

Arriving quickly, she saw Lucky being rolled in and saw the wound. Patrick rushed him off to surgery while Leo started to treat the gun shot victims. "What happened?"

"Helena." was all Cooper managed to say as they rolled him down the hall. He still had a bullet lodged in his leg.

Turning pale, Elizabeth saw another ambulance following Lucky's. Seeing Jason she rushed over to see blood all over him. "Most of it isn't this guys, it belongs to the one who was shot in the balls."

Wincing, Elizabeth saw there was a simple bullet wound in his shoulder but glass was embedded all over the place. Helping Dr. Julian who was doing triage on Jason, she heard him wake up and call for her. "I'm here, Jason."

"Just because I'm shot, doesn't mean you are getting out of your promise to marry me."

With a tears in her eyes, she said "Well you better let them take care of you, or you will be eating soup on our honeymoon."

Holding his hand as they cleaned the wound and sewed him up, she heard him asking something and moved closer. "Spencer?"

"He is going to live, but I saw the wound." she then realized no one had called Sam. She hated to do it, but knew someone had to. She called Lulu, Nik and Luke first, before calling Sam and telling her Lucky had been shot.

Getting dial tone as Sam hung up, Elizabeth went to see Jason just as her brother was brought in. "Johnny?" she asked moving to check on him.

Seeing the anger in his eyes and the wildness as well as pain, she said "What happened?"

"Helena set a trap for Lucky and we walked into it." he said breathing heavily. "Where is Jason?"

"In there." she said. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I have to speak to Morgan." he said not wanting to be the one to tell her. As they went into the room, Jason was getting into a shirt his mother had arranged.

"Alan is dealing with the press. What happened?" asked Monica.

"Helena." said Elizabeth grimly. When Monica had left, she went outside and found Leo.

"How is he?" she asked after explaining to him that she was his fiancee just as Sam showed up.

"Bullet passed straight through, he will be fine. Better than some of the others that came through here tonight." he said before telling Sam her husband was up in surgery.

Jason looked at Johnny then said "What happened to Max?"

"Hes dead. I know you wanted to do it yourself for his endangering your family, but he was the one who shot Johnny." he said grimly. "Bullet to the back of the head. He accused Johnny of knocking him out at the house before he shot him though with what appears to be one of Sonny's guns. Then about his being a traitor."

Jason thought that one through. "I wonder if Max even knew about Helena. I doubt it. Shit. I fell right into his trap."

"We all did. We barely got away before Sonny's house blew." said Johnny.

"What?"

"Incendiary bombs." he replied. "They leveled the place. I think there were three different forces there tonight. Us, Helena's and maybe some mercenaries."

"Alcazar." said Jason. "Did we at least get Helena?"

"No, but she is wounded. Francis shot her just before he was killed by her guards."

Jason closed his eyes, Francis and Johnny had come to town to help him, now he had gotten them killed. "How many down?"

"Three of ours, Francis, Johnny and one of my men who hesitated against Helena. She shot him in the face." he said getting how scary this woman truly was. "About fourteen of hers. One of Alcazar's people was found inside the house."

"What about Spencer?"

"Looks like he was Helena's target. The call to 911 was to set him up, but our people we..."

"Were already looking for her, we fell into it too."

Sam sat with the Spencers, smirking inwardly at her luck as Nik told her what Cruz had called him about. She wished she had known about the Emily pictures before, the would have made her story so much better. no one. Emily went to checked on Lucky. Returning she said "It's bad, he was shot at close range in the genital region."

"By who?" asked Lulu.

"Helena's gunman." said an entering Mac. "Thanks to Morgan it wasn't worse than that." Giving them the whole story as he knew it, Nik hugged Emily, for once grateful for her brother's less than legal connections. "Spencer, she was shot getting away, where would she go?"

"No idea." he said then went to see Patrick and Kelly Lee who were leaving the operating room. "How is my son?"

"He is going to live. We were able to repair the damage but he will be in pain for a long time." Not to mention no type of sex life, thought Patrick. At least for six to nine months.

Sam reluctantly went into Lucky's room, this wasn't what she had signed up for, as his family discussed schedules to help Lucky but she had to stay married to the moron. When she had suggested they just a hire a nurse they had all acted like she wanted to put Lucky in the middle of the woods and let him die.

What did they expect, her to be sweet Susie homemaker and take care of the man herself, not in this lifetime. Needing an excuse, she sighed then said "I might be pregnant, we are making plans last night to see Kelly Lee when the phone rang about this case while arguing about those horrible photos."

Lulu wasn't thrilled with Sam's attitude, but she could understand not wanting to be taking care of a sick person if she was pregnant. She still didn't like or trust the woman but she would withhold judgment until they found out one way or the other.

Nik grimaced then said "I hope for you sakes the two of you get what you want." Mainly because he didn't think his brother would get another chance at kids, not after this injury.

Emily just said "Let's see if Kelly is free to run those tests now."

Crap, thought Sam as the med student pulled her over to the doctor. Kelly said "We can run blood tests, get an answer tomorrow. But first why don't we use one of these." she said showing them the latest tests kits.

Sam followed Kelly's instructions not sure whether or not she wanted to be pregnant with this kid. Ten minutes later, Emily said with a strained smile "Congratulations. Lucky, will be thrilled."

Jason broke the news to Elizabeth about Johnny and Francis holding her as she cried for their lost friends. Telling her about Max, he said "I'm sorry, Francis tried to warn me that he would betray me with Sonny. I just didn't believe he was that obsessed with Carly."

"You are not at fault, Helena is, Luke is, Sonny is, but you are doing your best to protect us. We just need to figure out her plan before she hurts anyone else we love."

"I don't think Helena came after us, this was a clusterf—k."

Elizabeth sighed as she held him knowing he was feeling guilt. "What about Max, could he have been innocent?"

"When he shot Johnny O'Brien, he called him a traitor, but it doesn't change what he is doing with Sonny. We are going to let it be thought he died trying to help us." he explained gently. "Johnny is sending Milo over now."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, then asked "Does Sonny know about Johnny and the baby?"

"Yes, we found the note he hid in the container he passed Sonny, our guy inside verified that much. We know know the message came from someone else though." He was going to hold off telling her about Luke as long as he could.

"So, Sonny tells Anthony, then what?" she asked.

"We don't know. That is the part that worries me." he knew he had to get to Sonny, take him out. He had been avoiding doing that, but now it was imperative that the man die.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

This first scene was for those of you that wanted to see Eddie and Cam playing at the office. Yes, I do feel bad about Francis and Johnny, but I needed to make Jason and Johnny feel vulnerable. This was perfect and gave me a way of showing Helena as the truly scary witch she is.

Chapter 22

Early the next morning,Elizabeth brought Jason some clothes at GH. They had discussed what was the next move. Jason would go to the station to talk to Mac but Elizabeth found herself being asked to stay and to help Epiphany with a special project. Finishing with the police, Jason arranged for his friends bodies to be taken to the funeral home so they could arrange for a proper burial.

Stopping at ELQ, he was surprised to see Cameron there, driving a toy crane into a familiar looking building as he talked to his grandfather. "See, it is more fun this way, grandpa."

Looking up, Edward chuckled at Jason's forbidding expression then said "That is Cam's way of taking down rival companies. Wonder where he gets that from."

"Daddy!" cried out the little boy as he rushed to Jason. "Mommy let me have pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse ears for breakfast since Georgie came over, but Johnny is in really, really big trouble. I think Mommy is going to make him sit in the corner after swatting his bottom. Mommy said Grandpa kept you at Mommy's work all night."

Hugging him tightly, Jason said "I need to speak to your grandpa for a bit, do you think you will be okay for a few minutes?"

"Okay, I can keep knocking down Jacks Towers." he said with glee. Jason went to lecture Edward about Cam when he saw the older man still watching the little boy. Looking around, he saw Cam was using the blocks to build something down by the water on the table. Looking up to see them looking at him, he said "I am building Mommy a new hopital."

"You needed something?" asked Edward as he saw his assistant he interrupted Jason to say "We need toy medical equipment to fit in my grandson's hospital."

"Certainly, Mr. Quartermaine." the man sweated as he tried to figure out where to locate such a thing.

"You are spoiling him." Jason said. "Don't go too far and stop taking him to business meetings and introducing him as the future of ELQ. He is going to be whatever he wants."

"I haven't done that, I have introduced him as the future of the family, two very different things. Between your overly imaginative cousins and you, I have gotten that message." he scowled.

Telling Edward about Luke and Sonny, he made it clear he was dealing with the situation, but asked him to not take any chances with Cam. "Anthony more than likely now knows about Elizabeth and Cam, we don't know how he is going to react. He shot his own wife in front of Johnny, so we know what he is capable of."

"What about Spencer? What are you going to do with him?" thinking about Tracy and Laura, two women who would be hurt by his death.

"Find out why. Then deal with him. I can't just kill the bastard, too many people would look into it. But he will be dealt with." said Jason before returning to Cam.

Jason told his son he had to go then hugged him once again. Seeing Edward's assistant, he verified with Cam's guard that he went with the little boy every wheres like ordered, Jason went to see what else he could do.

Johnny saw the look on Georgie's face when she re-entered the penthouse mid-morning. When she pulled him into her arms and hugged him he said "I thought you were angry. At least from the five messages from Elizabeth I got."

"I was, but then Elizabeth talked to me. Said we should talk, make sure you realized I was worried and that a simple telephone call would have been enough." she reprimanded him gently.

Returning her hug, he said "I forgot with everything going on. I have so much to tell you."

"I heard about the guards, Helena and Lucky Spencer. Talking about ouchie." she said shivering. "I am just glad you are okay. Elizabeth said you were grazed by a bullet."

Showing her the bandage and the cuts, he found he enjoyed the gentle touches and couldn't resist teasing her. "Are you going to kiss my boo-boos away like you do Cam's."

Seeing the challenge in his eyes, Georgie thought about the baby she was carrying and almost backed out, but decided she was not a coward. Slowly kissing his arms, then his neck, she could feel his pulse racing and kissed his check, his chin then moving closer kissed him gently on the lips. "Did that help?"

"Most definitely." he said moving in to deepen the kiss just as they heard a pounding on the door. "I swear if that is your sister, I will give Spinelli her phone number."

Opening it, they saw Carly standing there. Johnny looked at her and said "I knew I shouldn't have sent the guard down to my car. What do you want, Mrs. Jacks?"

Sneering at the kid, she said "Nothing from you. Georgie, your father never RSVPed to my wedding."

"I believe he is working." she told her not adding that Mac had made it quite plain that a root canal would be more fun than attending the wedding.

"Really, I will be sure to tell Jane Jacks that, she is the one who wanted him invited." she snapped before stalking back to her place, glowering at her list. The Q's were busy with a funeral of all things, so were most of the hospital staff. Going to find the morning's paper, she swore when she saw the front page of the local section.

Of course Audrey Hardy had died and Elizabeth would bury her on her wedding day. Like she couldn't postpone it. The waif would actually be whining to Jason about attending with her. Too bad, Jason didn't do funerals, she smirked.

Calling her best friend, she left a message about needing to be at the rehearsal that evening before heading over to her hotel.

Johnny offered to drive Georgie to her job working for Diane, surprised when he heard why she had taken the job. With a grin he said "How much longer?"

"Huh?" she asked looking at him from the passenger seat. When he repeated the question she said "Two more years of college and then law school. Then I have to take the bar. Why?"

"I was just thinking have a lawyer in the family might be a good idea." he said then asked when he saw she seemed distracted again.

Wondering how he would react to her telling him that she was imagining them in the backseat of the car with no clothes, she said "Hormones."

Elizabeth was talking to Emily about Lucky when they got word he had woken up. Stepping back so the family could go and see him, she saw Laura entering looking tired. "He is awake."

"Thanks for letting me know, Elizabeth." she said hugging the younger woman. Then entering the room, saw Lucky being hugged by Lulu while Nik and Luke stood watching.

After a few minutes, she looked around and said "Where is your wife?"

There was quiet as Lucky tried to tell her about what Sam had done, so a reluctant Nik said "Lucky, I received some photos of Emily, having sex with someone else." Hearing his mother gasp, Nik assured her. "They were fakes. Just like the ones your received."

Closing his eyes, Lucky said "You don't know that."

"I do, we think that someone is after the family." he said "Cruz had a man stop in at the station. He said a man was at the diner, talking about us. He knew the guy from where he grew up on Cortland Street. You know I am not a fan of Sam McCall, but in this she is innocent."

Sam stood outside the door, pretending she was embarrassed all the while thankful for her accomplice and whoever was after Emily and Nik. Entering she wiped the tears away and said "We were talking about the baby, then when those horrible pictures came , I was certain you would not believe me about our baby."

Seeing Sam holding her still flat stomach, Laura swallowed her distaste for the woman and congratulated them. Lucky hugged Sam then begged her forgiveness for not believing her. "We now have something to strive for. I have a reason to get well. Helena isn't going to win this battle."

Bobbie back out letting Lucky's doctor give them the news. When he asked to speak to Lucky alone, she was waiting in the hallway. "We have to talk."

Showing them the newspaper, Laura was outraged as she read it. "How dare they? After all if it wasn't for Luke, the Cassadines would have froze this town. Yet to blame him for Helena and the death of these men, how dare they?"

"There is more, Lulu, I am sorry but they dragged your relationship with Logan Hayes out in the open."

"The young man I meet that day, why would it matter?" asked a confused Laura.

"He is Scott Baldwin's son and apparently slept with Helena for money and then on her orders seduced Lulu." said Nik softly. "He is in prison for helping with the kidnapping of Elizabeth and Georgie Jones. Then selling their jewelry to a pawn shop in Watertown."

"I have to get out of here." said Lulu after she read the article. Calling Dillon's phone and getting no answer not even voice mail, she called the mansion. Only for Tracy to inform her that Dillon had left for LA the day before and that he wasn't coming back.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked shocked.

"I don't know. He told me he let everyone important know." she said then hung up. Turning to her father she asked if he knew Dillon had left?

"Yes, he stopped in to see me yesterday before all of this happened." Lulu left the area quickly, wanting to confront Logan. Calling for visiting hours at the prison, she was told that Prisoner Hayes was released into his father's custody.

Johnny saw Emily Quartermaine at the hub and asked for a few minutes. "It is about something that Francis told me before his death."

Intrigued she listened to what he said then replied "I have no idea what he was talking about. But I can tell you all I remember from the time." Going through her cancer, her almost death, the wedding with Zander while loving Nik.

Telling Zander the truth, his eventual destruction then she added "That was when he slept with Elizabeth, for the second time. She was trying to get away from Ric, he was trying to self destruct."

"Thanks. Can you keep this quiet. I don't want anyone to know because Francis said the evidence will disappear if it gets out."

"Sure, but if you need any help." she left the statement open, sure he understood when she saw her brother approaching. She would love a chance to help find a way to take Carly down a peg or two.

Talking quietly, Jason said "Max left a note. They found it at the safe house. He was helping Carly and did so some things for Sonny. I don't know about Milo."

"What are you going to do." he asked.

"Already did it, called his father, told him that I felt guilty about how his son died. Milo is going home." he said. "They are taking Max's body to Italy this week."

Walking away, Johnny went to visit his father, wishing it wasn't necessary while Jason wished Elizabeth wasn't helping Epiphany out today with upgrading some paperwork. His father had left his wife on the payroll rolls so that he could have her cover desk jobs as needed. That way she was obeying doctors orders yet not going stir crazy.

Seeing Bobbie he asked "Bobbie, how is Lucky?"

"Thanks to you, he is going to live. It is going to be a long recovery but when he woke up this morning, he had a long talk with his specialist about avoiding addictive drugs. He might just survive this in one piece." she said with a teary smile. Hugging him she whispered "Thank you, I know he has done so many..."

Stopping her, he said "Just be there for him, don't let him or his family try to pull Elizabeth into this mess."

"They won't. Sam on the other hand, is learning being married to Lucky is a bit of work." she said with a wry twist to her smile.

Slipping into the small room where Elizabeth was, Jason kissed her then said "Do you have time for lunch."

"Lunch or 'lunch', or maybe some family time?" she asked.

Looking like he was seriously considering the second one, he said "I would love option number 2 but today it is only 1." he said. As they cleared the desk off, he let in the guard carrying their food.

When she reached for a spoon, he said "No." then fed her the soup and held up the sandwich for her to eat. "We can't have you working too hard."

Leaning in to kiss him, she said "Sounds good to me but I still want some lunch."

Jason ran his fingers through her hair, then tilted her head just a bit before moving in to lightly touch her lips with his. As they deepened the kiss, Elizabeth ran her hands up his back under Jason's shirt.

As he returned the favor, Jason stopped to lock the door and eased Elizabeth down onto the large flat table they had cleaned off earlier. Reaching for Elizabeth's legs he moved them on either side of his body then went to kiss her....

Carolyn and Sarah walked into the hotel, and got them checked into their rooms while Bertrand waited at the airport for their lost luggage. Heading up to the restaurant, Carolyn saw Annie Logan talking to a red headed woman and walked over snapping. "What are you doing here? You are not part of this family and never were?"

"Did you forget that Lucille was my mother, Audrey was my aunt."

"You were adopted, that doesn't count."

"Well you are an ex-wife of her stepson, so why are you here? Let me guess, you came to see what you and that scavenger of a daughter inherit?" she said with short laugh. "Bobbie, are you acquainted with Carolyn, Jeff's ex-wife?"

"No, now if you will excuse me, I will see you back at the Brownstone." she said trying not to laugh at the look on the snotty witches face when she walked off. She had a lot on her plate right now, Carly's marriage the next day, Lucky's being in the hospital, she did not want to deal with that woman.

Knocking on Jax's door, she said "Do you have a minute?"

Looking up at Bobbie, he said sure. "What can I do for you?"

"Jason is not coming tomorrow. I talked to him. Carly refuses to listen to reason. If you could try and get through to her..."

"I did. I have asked around, but can't find a single female friend to cover either. Does she have any?"

With an even heavier sigh at the memory she said "There has only ever been Courtney and we both know how that turned out."

Carly was at GH, she had seen Jason's bike in the parking lot and knew he had to be here. But why she didn't get. Little Lizzie had fulfilled her expectations and quit working so she knew it wasn't about the annoying pest.

When no one would help her find him, Carly was on her way out when she heard something. The sound of laughter from the file room, annoyed her but the sight when the door open enraged her. "What are you doing?"

"What do you want Carly?" he asked while shielding Elizabeth from her.

"We need to talk." she snapped then turned to Elizabeth and said "You need to leave now."

"Carly, I am working, this room is authorized personal only and someone with a history of altering medical records isn't allowed in here unsupervised." she said then saw a flash of something cross the blond's face.

Jason saw it as well and vowed to find out what that was about. She had given him an almost desperate look of fear, just what records has she altered that she was scared of him.

"Fine, Jason come with me." she said never seeing his expression. He followed her down the hall then pulled her into an empty hospital room. "What do you need Carly?"

"First, why are you still having sex with her, she is already pregnant." she snapped.

With a wicked grin he said "Hormones."

"Tell her to get over it." she said pacing back and forth.

"Mine, see I am experiencing that sympathetic symptoms thing. So added to already constantly wanting her, my hormones are going crazy." he said trying not to smile as she looked ready to spontaneously combust.

"Fine, I don't have time to deal with that. You haven't been measured for your tux yet."

"Actually I have." he said not adding it was for his wedding to Elizabeth. Seeing her looking happy he said "Carly, I am not attending your wedding, I have told you this. Things have changed, you have proved yourself not to be my friend."

"How can you say that?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "You know I am your best friend."

"No, you aren't. Look, I don't have time for this, why don't you write down all your complaints and give them to me." he said.

"You don't understand, that kid in your penthouse ordered our guards to stay downstairs, I can't get my newspaper unless I go down to get it. And the man in the lobby was rude to me."

"I told the guards to stay downstairs. They are there for your protection, not to act as your servants. And no mail, no packages are allowed on the penthouse floor. All mail is being screened. Now I have to go, but seriously Carly, don't expect me at this wedding. I won't be there."

When he left, she stood there then went to find Elizabeth only to be told she had gone home. Slipping into the records room, Carly searched through the files and found one that she needed. Taking it with her, she was in her car before opening it. Swearing when she saw it was the wrong Webber, Carly ripped it up and tossed it into the trash.

The next day dawned bright and clear as Father Andrew held a joint service for John Seamus O'Brien, Francis Corelli and Max Giametti. Milo led the procession with Max's body carried by his fellow guard. The young guard had been touched by their requests to be the one to transport him, that he had missed the fact that Jason hadn't been part of it.

He had explained to his father that Jason had given the honor to the guards that Max had trained out of respect for them. When he helped carry Francis, then Johnny, most could see the stone cold visage as they were loaded into the coffins.

"If you need anything to put this woman into a box, let me know." said the overweight Italian when he left with his only surviving son unaware his eldest had been a traitor.

Holding Elizabeth tightly as former guards and representatives of the Five Families offered their condolences, Jason knew that they had a lot more to get through this day.

When they were in the limo on the way to the public service for Audrey, he just gripped her hand wanting to support her but knowing she was trying to do the same for him. "It's going to be okay." he said kissing her forehead. "Johnny said he was going to be there with us, Georgie will be sitting with her sister and dad.."

"Of course it is." she said then went back to her thoughts. "Jason, Max's dad, said something."

Looking up, he said "What did he do?"

"No, nothing like that. He just said something about Carly. Made is sound like Carly and Max were involved. Why would this man think something like that."

"I didn't want to tell you, but we found some proof that Max's crush didn't come out of nowhere. It looks like he was played by Carly who needed a favor. It might have been around the same time as Johnny's pretend death. Or even earlier from what we have learned."

Carolyn looked at her watch then snapped at her ex-husband, "Where is that irresponsible daughter of yours? This is just like her, late for something this important."

Monica walked over and said "Your daughter is currently attending the funeral of three men who died fighting with Helene Cassadine. You could try showing a little compassion. We all agreed to delay this service so she and anyone else who wanted to could attend it. There are several guests who have been arriving in the last few minutes if you had bothered to pay attention to anything other than your complaints."

Sniffing, Carolyn walked away saying "Of course she would defend this mess." to Sarah and Bertrand. When she sat down, she heard a hush as Nik and Emily joined her parents along with a few others who had been delayed.

Sarah watched sneering as Elizabeth entered with three other people. Jason Morgan, the annoying man who had been at her house for Thanksgiving and a red headed woman.

Jason held Elizabeth's hand giving her strength as first Jeff spoke then Tom. When Annie stood, Elizabeth saw Carolyn start to puff up, but Jeff gripped her shoulder to prevent the woman from creating a scene.

Annie told about her mother, then how Audrey had trained her as a nurse, mentioning that she had trained several generations of nurses, including her own granddaughter. There were no other speakers, Elizabeth had elected not to speak; while Steven and their Uncle Tom had kept Sarah from making a spectacle of herself.

As they followed the coffin out to the cemetery, Jeff spoke quietly and fiercely with his ex-wife and eldest daughter when they complained about limo assignments to Tom. "Enough, that is enough, Sarah. This not about you, it is about Audrey. Show some respect for once in your life."

Starting to protest, she vowed to have words with Elizabeth once they were at the wake as they followed the limo carrying her, Steven and Annie Logan along with the two men who had sat with her throughout her grandmother's funeral.

Carly and Jax had a quiet ceremony, the blond using what happened to Lucky as an excuse as to why there were so few guests to the social reporter covering the event. Bobbie had been watching her all evening, her thoughts shadowed behind her calm eyes. When Jason hadn't shown, she had seen Carly destroy the vestry of Queen of Angels, now her daughter was clearly planning something.

Getting Jax's attention, she recommended taking her away for their honeymoon right away. "She isn't handling this well, I tried to warn you."

Looking at his wife, Jax sighed. He loved Carly but sometimes her behavior reminded him of a spoiled child. Walking over, he recommended they toss the bouquet and garter but were interrupted by David Harper. "Mrs. Jacks we need a few minutes."

Cruz and Harper took the couple to a side room then said "Your ex-husband was involved with an incident today at Shadybrook. He was being transferred back to the locked ward after a visit when he had an altercation with another patient. They took him to Mercy Hospital where he was being treated for a stab wound."

"Why are you telling us?" asked Jax. "Unless it was fatal?"

"Because, Mr. Corinthos escaped from custody with the help of someone posing as a doctor. Has he contacted you, Mrs Jacks?"

"No, he hasn't. Sonny and I are not on speaking terms. I went to see him little while ago to confront him about an affair he had while we were married, have you tried the last Mrs. Corinthos?" she asked sweetly before heading back to her party.

As they were driving to Audrey's for the wake, Jason showed Johnny and Elizabeth the text from Cooper Barrett. Staying quiet since Annie and Phillip were in the car with them, she just hoped that Sonny was caught soon.

Sonny stepped onto the boat, then turned to his companion. "Thank you. Are you sure you are covered."

Luke laughed recklessly then said "I'm fine. I needed this."

Watching as his old friend sail towards Buffalo, Luke went back to the Haunted Star. He had been feeling old, put out to pasture but when Max Giambetti had contacted him on Sonny's behalf, he had felt his old edge coming back. From setting up the fight in Shadybrook to arranging the transport it was nice to be back in the game.

Taking the payout out of his pocket, Luke went to his safe, then sniffed the banded pack, he loved the smell of filthy lucre. Then he brought it back to his nose and swore fluently. Going to his desk, leaving the safe wide open, he took out the magnifying glass.

After checking the money again, he tossed it onto his desk, furious that Sonny had tricked him. Tossing it into the trash receptacle he shut the safe door and left the boat... He had been conned for a hundred thousand dollars of counterfeit money.

Sonny looked back as Port Charles grew smaller vowing to take back what was his. Jason and that upstart Zachara kid wouldn't know what hit him. All he had to do was plan this perfectly. He had the perfect patsy's, now all he needed was an event. One were he could slip back home unnoticed.

Elizabeth eyed Carolyn and Sarah while trying to assure Jason she would be fine. "You need to go and deal with this Sonny mess. I will be fine."

Kissing her, he whispered. "Marco is outside, along with the two guards Johnny assigned to Georgie."

Looking at the brunette who was talking to her father, she said "He needs to calm down, before he pushes things to far. She doesn't like the guards, at all."

"Let it be, for now. I will talk to him later about overreacting." he said then told Jeff and Tom he had to leave. Shaking hands, they promised to stick with Elizabeth until she left.

"Jason, don't worry, we will keep the piranha from circling." said Tom.

As the guests left, Lee Baldwin said he needed to have certain people stay. As they all sat down, Lee sighed then said "We have a small problem. Audrey died without a legal will. She rewrote hers days before she went to the clinic making it invalid as she had already been declared mentally incompetent."

"What about a previous will?" asked Tom.

"From her medical records, we know we are going to have to go back to the will she wrote before her stroke. There is another option. Under NY State Law, there are provisions for events like this."

As he explained, he saw the upset expression on Sarah's face. "I see that you don't like that option. So by agreement do we use the last will before the stroke?"

Everyone was in agreement and Lee produced paperwork to that effect. "You all need to sign this, basically it states you are in agreement to honoring this will. That you won't sue her estate."

After getting everyone's signature, he said "This will honors Steve's wishes, so I will just head to the part where everything is distributed."

"To my sister Lucille's daughter Annie I leave the jewelry from our mother. Enclosed is a list of said items. This is minus two pieces. To Sarah, I leave the diamond brooch shaped like a swan. Your eyes never left it when you were a child and it is quite clear you will cherish it."

Sarah smirked, the thing had an emerald for an eye, and lots of diamonds. "To Elizabeth, I leave you the pearl necklace that was to be yours on your sixteenth birthday. Lucille always that you were well suited to pearls."

The blond was even happier, Lizzie got a string of freshwater pearls, worth practically nothing. "To Tom and Jeff, I leave you equal shares of the trust your father set up for me. And since both of you travel so much, I am leaving Steven my vote on the GH board of directors. As I write this you are still in med school, but I hope you will honor your family names."

As Lee sorted out the various items, he said "There is only one more bequest left. The house in which this reading is being held has been part of the Hardy family as long as there has been a Port Charles, I cannot decide who to leave it to. Elizabeth would be perfect, but I don't think she would want it. Sarah would sell it and both of my son's live far away, so I leave my permanent residence on Maple drive to my grandson Steven with the hopes he will fulfill his grandfather's wishes and make it into a home."

Sarah wanted to protest, but she at least had her trust fund. Asking Lee Baldwin about that, she said "Do you know when I can access my trust fund, does it have to go through probate along with everything else?"

"Dr. Webber, I know nothing about a trust fund for you."

"When we were here at Thanksgiving last year, Grandmother told me that I would have access to the rest of the Webber trust."

Jeff stared then said "Sarah, you received your share of the family trust when you went to college. Same with Steven. There is no more to it."

"Yes, there is. Grams told me so. She said there was about twenty million dollars still in the trust." She said.

"That wasn't your money. That was Elizabeth's share from the Webbers, not your."

"Since, she is adopted why would she get any of the money, it's not like she is biologically a Webber." she sneered at her sister who stood looking at her and shaking her head.

"Neither are you. Should I demand you give your share back. In case you forgot, Lars wasn't my father. That money was evenly divided between the three of you, Elizabeth just never received her share until now." he said.

When she started to protest, Steven snapped "Look, we each had equal shares, I still have most of mine. If you spent your share, tough. Don't be the same greedy little girl who used to steal anything Elizabeth got as a child. Grow up."

"How dare you talk to Sarah like that, she IS ACTUALLY YOUR SISTER, UNLIKE Elizabeth." said Carolyn. "Who knows who she is, after all she is just a throwaway."

"Actually; I wasn't tossed away. I was stolen from my biological parents. And you might not want to push it. I am keeping the money, I look at it as payment for all the things you did and said to me over the years, Sarah."

Walking to the door, she turned and looked at Carolyn and Sarah then said "Go back to Paris Sarah, take Bertrand with you. That is if he sticks around now that you are broke. Bernie, Jason's accountant ran a report on him. Guess what, he has a wife and two kids outside of Lyon France. Did he happen to mention them to you? And that he married his wife for money but she cut him off after finding out he cheated."

Calling out that Elizabeth was a lying, she turned to her fiancee who had just reentered the great room and asked "Are you married?"

"Oh course not, mon cheri." he said wondering who ratted him out. "When would I have the time for another woman, shall we sign whatever you need for your trust and get out of this backwater town."

Steven chuckled as he saw Sarah's face, she had figured out Elizabeth was telling the truth, Jeff wasn't so thrilled, he knew his daughter, she would blame her sister for everything.

Jason walked into his office and asked Cooper what he had learned. "Sonny is gone, we tracked it back to some family out of New Jersey, but it was a false lead. I went back to the safehouse where we had Max, found a sheet of paper in the bathroom."

Reading the note, Jason swore softly then said "That friend of your, how good is he?"

"Good, do you want me to call him?"

"Tell him he has the job. I have a few other moves to make, but I want you to be ready. How's your wound?"

"Fine, what do you need done?" asked the former Marine as Johnny entered and sat down quietly.

"Just hire this Cody Paul, I have some other guards who are going to be rotating into protection detail for my family."

After he left, Jason said "Kid's good, but he isn't enforce material. Great on protection though. But he knows it and had a recommendation. Can you have your guy check him out?"

"I already gave Spinelli his name. Look, I have an idea, but I might need your help with Georgie." he said standing to pace back and forth in front of the desk. Stopping he turned to Jason and said "I think that after you wedding tomorrow, I am going to take off for a few days. There is someone who might have a few answers for me."

"We can invite her to stay, I know that Cam will love that." he said with a grin. "Elizabeth makes him special pancakes when Georgie is around."

Then sitting down, Jason awkwardly continued. "There is something else we need to talk about in regards to Georgie. Er, well, I, um... look, I saw this expression on her face the other day. She looked spooked, it reminded me of something but I didn't figure it out until earlier."

"Jason, spit it out." he said.

"Okay, keep in mind that I already walked down a similar path to the one you are on. Georgie isn't sure how you feel about her. You need to sit down, talk to her, tell her what is in your heart. I didn't. I screwed it up, lost years with Elizabeth because if it."

"What happened?" asked Johnny.

Explaining about Sonny faking his death, how he had avoided Elizabeth to keep from lying to her, the miscommunications that had ended them. Telling him about Elizabeth walking out the door, and how he felt at that moment. "We lost so much time, don't let yourself make the same mistake. I didn't want to lie to her, and we were so screwed up emotionally. I lost her anyhow. I then made matters worse, but that is a story for another day." he sighed heavily.

"Just, be honest. Don't procrastinate because you are worried about being hurt. For years, my worse regret was leaving that penthouse that night instead of telling her the truth. Mainly because my life had become all about appeasing Sonny and Carly. Courtney was a chance to prove Elizabeth's prophecy wrong. Instead it showed me she was correct. But I had lost Elizabeth by then so it no longer mattered. Courtney's life might have turned out differently if I had just followed my heart."

Standing, Johnny said "I get what you are saying, why though do you feel guilty about the blond. From what I understand she pretty much manipulated you into her life."

"Because if I had just walked away, didn't try to rescue her from her marriage to my brother, I doubt she would have given me a second thought. So I ruined my life, Elizabeth's life and more than likely hers. Don't get me wrong, I know exactly who and what she was, but how much of that did I cause?"

Johnny wanted to say none, but he knew Jason felt guilt a lot heavier than most people. He had talked to a few people and was looking for at least one more. If he was right, the blond dingbat as Johnny O had called her had been angling for Jason from the moment she realized her life with AJ wasn't going to be a fairy tale.

As they packed up their rented house, Paulie said "At least we get to end this assignment, I don't know how much more I could have taken of the Spencers."

"Me either. Did you see her come home this morning. Laura Spencer was with her. Wonder how the women got along." he said with a smirk handing over the headset to his partner.

Kurt listened then gave soft chuckle at the awkward discussion going on next door. He listened as Sam had a very fascinating conversation with her mother in law. "Do you think Laura will actually follow through?"

"Hell, yes. Remember, she was married to Luke for years, she can spot a con from a hundred miles away. Sammy girl is going to toe the line or find herself losing everything."

"We had better head to bed, tomorrow is the wedding and we still have to move into the towers at some point."

The next morning was bright and clear, Jax and Carly went on their honeymoon, while Jane Jacks and the boys left for Alaska. Bobbie was grateful she was gone, hopefully when she returned she wouldn't ask about the society column describing her married. The Port Charles one had been fine, a couple of inches, who was there, what was worn, but the red knew the article in the New York newspaper would send her daughter into a rage.

Sam was woken up by the sound of Lucky's partner knocking on her door. "What is it?"

"Sonny escaped yesterday, I left you a note to call us." he said. "Do you know anything about where he would go?"

Thinking that Jason had broken him out, she denied any knowledge then quickly called her former fiancee and got a recording telling her the number had been disconnected. Trying his old cell phone number, she was annoyed to get the same message. Finally calling the office, whoever answered the phone told her her calls were to be turned away. "That's fine, just tell Jason..."

Hearing nothing, Sam looked at the phone then saw her mother in law holding the cord. "I don't know what you are doing, but I don't ever want to hear about you contacting Jason Morgan again. That part of your life is over, got it. Jason is with Elizabeth, you chose to marry my son and you are carrying his child. Show him some respect."

"Look, Sonny escaped I just..."

"I really don't care." she replied. "I really doubt Jason does either, unless you are going to confess to helping him."

"I know where he would go... you don't understand, I can help Jason protect Son... He needs to go to his Isla-."

"His island?" she mocked. "Sam, everyone knows about that Island, and I assure you that is the last place Sonny will go. Don't you get it, Jason isn't behind this, he wants Sonny in that place."

"Like you know anything..." sneered Sam. "You wouldn't survive two minutes in Sonny's world.

"Long before you were even born, I lived that life. I was married to Luke Spencer after all. You were little more than a second rate sidekick to Morgan, and a laughing stock to most in this town. Sam, I have tried to be accepting, but you don't have a clue. And if you weren't carrying my future grandchild, I would be leading the charge to kick you out of my son's life. Instead of spending all you time at the adult bookstore buying your wardrobe, why don't you try learning a few truths."

"Just what am I supposed to learn?"

"The difference between you and Elizabeth is that she is strong enough to stand up beside Jason, trusting him to do what he has to do, you interfered, thought you had to be his mirror image. Trust me, a man wants a woman to come home to, someone who soothes his wounds, makes life better. Lucky on the other hand, I think you are exactly what he needs, you need a moral center, because frankly I don't think you have one. Learn to be a good wife, a good mother, there is nothing else left for you."

Logan left his father's place, needing a few minutes of peace. He was standing on the docks, thinking when he saw Cooper coming his way with Cody Paul. After greeting his old friends, he took them up on the offer of a cup of coffee.

An hour later, he woke up in a warehouse, tied to a chair while an angry looking John Zachara stood over him. "Why did you take the jewelry?"

After blustering a bit, Logan looked around seeing no escape and said "Why do you care?"

Hitting the blond across the face, Johnny said "Answer my question."

"Fuck you!" he said. The gangster looked at him and said wrong answer.

"Hand me the bat." Five minutes later, Logan could feel the broken ribs, as the bat connected once again. "Now answer me?"

"S-sasha took the ring, I was told to toss the rest, but I needed money." he said gasping. "She brought me the ring, told me to get rid of it."

"Why then does the receipt show the same date?" he asked as he menaced the jerk with the bat.

"I couldn't get rid of the stuff locally, I was choosing a pawn shop when she brought me the ring."

"Did you enjoy grabbing to innocent women?" he asked as he moved closer and dropped the bat. "Did it give you a thrill to treat them that way?"

"Look, it was just a job, I needed the money. Look, if I had known who they were, I wouldn't have done it. I didn't want that kind of trouble, I just needed the money."

"Where is Helena?" he asked. When Logan refused to answer, he took the bat and hit his kneecap, "Where is that woman's hiding place?"

"I don't know" he shouted. "She meet us at an estate, but it caught fire. Look, she is angry with me, I know nothing else, let me go now!!!"

"If you want freedom from the pain, you had better give me something to go on." he said as he stood. "Something that can be verified."

Logan's mind raced for something anything he could add. Then it came to him. "She said something about hiding on a boat."

"What kind of boat?" he asked.

"I don't know, a boat, boat. She said something about there being safely on the water."

Calling Jason who was ignoring tradition and spending time with Elizabeth and Cameron he asked "Does Helena have any connections to a boat?"

"Not that I... wait..." Johnny could hear Elizabeth and Jason talking then the man returned and said "Yes. She does, why?"

"Look for a boat, most likely out to sea." he said before hanging up. Turning to the man with him, he said "Cut him loose."

Logan closed his eyes, grateful he was going to live until he heard the next words. "Freedom, according to my father, the only way to be free of pain, is death."

There was the sound of two shots, then Johnny said to Kurt and Paulie. "Take care of him. I want him to understand that if he opens his mouth he dies." Then turning to the man curled up on the ground, he said "If asked, Helena did this. Got it!"

"Y-you bas-stard you are going to pay for this." said the man lying on the ground holding his shot hand.

"I tend to be the Old testament type, they believed in cutting off the hand of a thief."

Stopping at Jake's to provide himself with an alibi, Johnny saw Patrick Drake talking to another man. "You missed some things around here."

"So I see, what are you thinking man? Talking about letting her move in, once a woman does that, she starts to cling, the sex isn't as good, then you find her shit all over you place." said the dark haired man.

Johnny nodded to Coleman and asked for a beer, then said "Crap make it coke."

The man sitting next to them turned and said "Let me guess the little woman wouldn't like you drinking this early?" said the professor.

Looking at Drake, Johnny saw he was annoyed with his friend. "Actually, I am driving us to a wedding in a couple of hours. So I want to be sober."

Turning back to his friend, Pete said "See, another man who has fallen to the honey trap that is a woman. Now I have a good excuse for not drinking, I have a meeting with the dean."

"Are you coming back to teach?" asked Patrick.

"Yeah, Fargo wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be. Strict rules about teachers and students. I am hoping to try and connect with that hot little number who was my freshman assistant. I was cultivating her but when the Fargo job came up, things go dropped. I am going to have to get little Miss Georgie Jones' number again."

Patrick had already been annoyed at his old friend but froze when he realized that the man was talking about Robin's cousin. "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not? She was a hot little number, I would imag--" Patrick stood back and watched as Johnny decked the man knocking out a couple of teeth.

"Withh tah heth isa yor p--?" Pete screamed as Johnny stepped on his hand. The entire bar turned to watch as the gangster leaned down.

"You even fantasize about Georgie, I will destroy your life, got it. Stay away from her."

Walking out the door, Johnny grimaced, he needed to get this jealousy under control before going home.

Back at Jake's, the bartender handed Patrick a towel with ice then said "Explain to your friend who that was, then tell him I don't want to see him in here ever again."

Patrick took him to GH and watched as he was taken care of. Driving him back to his apartment, the doctor waited until he had opened the door then handed him the prescription. "Congratulations, one day in town and you managed to find a way to piss of the police and a local mob boss."

"Whath whas that pricth's problem?"

"Oh, nothing much, he is just living with Georgie Jones. Wait, I forgot someone else you pissed off." he said walking back down the hallway and stopping at the corner.

"Whoth?" snapped the annoyed professor.

"Me, don't call me again." with that Patrick called Robin and said "You are not going to believe what just happened?"

"How about being my date tonight for this wedding and you can tell me all about it."

As the day progressed, people slowly got ready for the Sunday night wedding of Jason and Elizabeth.

Robin and Patrick flirted through their dressing while Mac was at home talking to Maxie who was searching for her shoes when her phone rang. Sighing when she heard her new bosses request, she looked at her dad and said see you at the wedding, I have to go to work.

The Quartermaines were excited, Jason was getting married, they were invited and even Tracy was in a good mood. Calling Emily to see if Elizabeth needed anything, Monica laughed and promised her daughter to take care of things.

Sarah and Carolyn were getting ready to leave town when they saw Jeff leaving his hotel room dressed in a suit and carrying a present. Blatantly eavesdropping on his conversation with Bobbie Jones, they gritted their teeth at the news.

"She should have invited us." fumed Sarah as she handed her suitcase to the limo driver. Looking around, she saw Bertrand getting into a taxi and ignored the smile that only twenty four hours ago had made her swoon. "Do you think we should crash?"

"No, let the poor pathetic fool get married, she will never be happy with Morgan, you have seen enough mob movies to know that men like him have mistresses. But we do have to stop at GH and talk to Lizzie's ex about what Audrey told you that day about the trust."

Jax got off the phone with Marty and went to find his wife. Seeing Carly suntanning, he calculated the timing and knew it was now or never. "Carly, we need to talk. I just got off the phone, Marty gave me some news. Did you know why the Q's rented the ballroom?"

"Yes, business meeting for ELQ. Edward himself called to say they only needed the room, that they were arranging outside catering and decorating. I gave him the name of the people who did our flowers, since he wanted lots of rose in memory of Lila." she said with a shrug. "Why?"

Sitting down on the chaise lounge, he took her hands in his and said "It wasn't for a business meeting. It was for a reception for Jason and Elizabeth."

"Why bother throwing them an engagement party, its not like their wedding will ever take place. By now, Jason has to have come to realize the mistake he is making. She will never last long in that world." she said.

Jax was furious with Morgan, he knew when he told her this part, it would be the end of their honeymoon. "Carly, this is a wedding reception."

Laughing she said "Please, there is no way Jason would let the Q's plan one iota of his wedding. Yes, they helped with Elizabeth's son's custody hearing, but that was all about Lucky."

"Elizabeth and Jason are getting married at 6:00 PM tonight, at the Botanical gardens Rose Conservatory. I talked to your mother, she verified that she received an invitation this morning.. Jason arranged with Monica for her to hand deliver it only after we had left on our honeymoon."

"See, now I know you are wrong, Jason would never do that to me." she said confidently as she went to go swimming. Once in the water, she swam lazily back and forth, her mind hearing Jason telling her he had gotten a tux but not for her wedding. Deciding to put her faint doubts to rest, Carly got out of the pool and called the one person she knew would be angrier than she was about Jason getting married.

"Sam, so I hear you finally lost Jason for good. By the way, did you get an invite to the wedding or are you planning on crashing it?" snarked Carly.

"What are you talking about Carly. Jason isn't getting married." she said. "We both know that engagement won't last long."

Feeling better, Carly said "No, it won't, but I just wanted to remind you. You made your bed literally, by sleeping with Ric then marrying my moron of a cousin. Stay away from Jason, be the good little wife."

Sam slammed down the phone wishing she had left it unplugged after her mother in law had dared unplug it. Calling her boss, she asked what they were shooting tomorrow so that when she went to play the devoted spouse at GH that night, she would have a real reason to leave early.

"Nothing until ten at the earliest. By the way, Warren called. He loves the good publicity you are getting as the devoted spouse to a man with such an injury. He said to tell you good job. I told him your news about the baby, he loves the idea of incorporating it onto the show, former con women, devoted wife and mother. Thinks it will bring in viewers."

Sam gritted her teeth and said "Anything for the show."

"Great, glad you agree. We are finished on a personal level though, I can't afford to screw this up, and if my wife were to find out, that would not be good."

Hanging up, the producer called Warren's pet reporter and said "He wants a new article in tomorrow, a huge spread about the Morgan/Webber wedding. Their family backgrounds, what they wore and the honeymoon spot. Pictures of the bride and groom acting all loving would go over well."

"Sorry to crash your blackmail plan, but it helped with my cover story."

"Don't worry, Sam McCall Spencer is going to get everything she deserves and more."

Sam read the paper and howled as she read the article about the Spencers and Lucky. Thanks to this idiot reporter, her past and her current marriage kept be brought up, the more than happened, the more trapped she felt.

When she walked down the hallway at GH to see Lucky, she felt like people were staring at her and knew that reporter had to be dealt with. Seeing Bobbie and Laura who were talking outside of Lucky's room stop and stare, she said "What? Is Lucky okay?"

"Yes, you can go in if you want." said Bobbie. Then turning to Laura said softly, I have to head out to the wedding, I will see you later."

"Wish her well for me." was the whispered reply as Laura went to make sure a certain woman was kept in the dark.

After three hours of pretending to be the good wife while talking to her husband as he sat in his wheelchair, Sam left him with his family and saw her obstetrician walking in dressed up.

"So how was it?" asked the young blond nurse. "Was the bride beautiful, the groom handsome, the guest dressed to the nines?"

Regina and Leyla gathered around as well. "Let's just say a good time was had by all. When I left they were dancing, the food, wow."

"Forget the food tell me about the wedding cake, the hot men and who caught the garter." said Jolene.

"I can do better than that. Edward Quartermaine sent over a second cake for everyone here, it is in the lounge. Hot men, there were lots of them. Not to many single ones, except our very own Dr. Julian. The rest all had dates or carried guns."

New to town, Leyla asked "Why guns?"

"The groom runs the Port Charles mob." said Cruz walking up. "Yes, Jason Morgan is a Quartermaine, but he is also a criminal."

Sam was furious, apparently Carly had known what she was talking about, "So how did Elizabeth look?" asked Jolene.

"Beautiful, some people are just meant to be brides." said an envious Kelly. "The way Morgan looked at her, wow. Not just the I want you in my bed on your back look either, it was more like I see myself in you."

Slamming her hand on the counter, Sam said "Can I get some help here?"

They turned to look at the furious woman and Regina said "Is there something I can do for you Mrs. Spencer?"

"First, it is Miss McCall and yes, I need to make an appointment."

"You have to do that with the individual doctor's assistant, ma'am." she said then turned back to ask "Who gave her away?"

"That was the best part." sighed Kelly'. "Her dad was there and so was Alan but it was Edward Quartermaine who walked her down the aisle. Before turning her over to Jason, he kissed her hand and said My dear you have always reminded me of my dear Lila, I am so grateful that you are finally becoming a member of my family. Then he placed her hand in Jason's. It was so romantic."

Kelly saw Sam stomp away muttering, then started laughing to the surprise of the student nurses. Looking at them, she said "You three really need to get current hospital gossip. Sammy there was involved with Morgan a long time ago, she still wants him, but he found Elizabeth who he apparently has been in love with for years."

"Really?" asked Jolene.

"Yes, I don't know what happened but Emily told me that Jason thought Elizabeth was too good for him so he settled for skanks like Sam and Sonny's sister. He finally got the courage a while ago."

"So Mrs Spencer is jealous, maybe that is why she is such a bitch to us." said Regina.

"No, that is her normal nature. As for Sam, she went from being a Cassadine heir to being a nobody, from dating Morgan to marrying Sonny while carrying his brother's kid to marrying Lucky Spencer who is a loser."

"But he is cop." protested Regina.

"An incompetent one who has a problem keeping his zipper closed, who had an affair with his bosses barely legal daughter getting her pregnant, and with a history of drug use."

"But at least he isn't a mob boss." protested Leyla. "I think I would prefer the cop.

"Come back in six months, watch how things play out." said the wiser woman. "Then tell me which man you would prefer."

The shadow entered the staff lounge and took a look at the wedding cake. Removing the happy couple on top, they cut it in half, smashing the bride before placing the groom back on it's platform. Cutting open the bag of blood, the spread the pieces of the broken bride all over the cake and then dripped the red liquid all over the pieces then left a note.

Hearing screams, several people rushed into the room as Regina dropped the knife and plates she had carried in.

"What the hell?" asked Cruz when he saw the cake. Taking a pair of medical gloves from a shelf in the room, he picked up the note and swore when he read it.

"No one can protect her, I will take back what belongs to me."

TBC

Wedding is next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Carly was excited when she woke up. In six hours she would be marrying Jax and would finally have the life she had always dreamed of. Calling the spa, she informed them she would be arriving in about twenty minutes and for everything to be ready when she got there.

Calling her mother, she made sure that Bobbie was meeting her, then left a message for Jason, annoyed to realize she still didn't have his new number. When she reached the coffee shop, she was told they weren't expecting Mr. Morgan. "He is going to be busy all day, Mrs. Jacks."

After her beauty treatments, Carly went to speak to Father Coates and verified everything would go smooth as silk. Looking around the church, she gave a self-satisfied grin at how it looked with the large floral bouquets and ribbons.

Hearing her mother calling her name, she sighed, Momma had been in a tizzy all day saying Carly wasn't facing the truth. That Jason wasn't coming.

The blond wasn't worried, when it came down to the wire, Jason had never let her down yet. Seeing Michael and Morgan, she hugged them and said "Don't you two look handsome, just like little men. Michael, you look so much like your Uncle Jason."

Morgan shrugged the hug off then went to find Jax who was talking to Alexis in the side room. He had had more than enough of hearing how much Michael looked like their Uncle, he couldn't help wondering if his mother loved his brother more than him because of that.

Alexis went to check on her daughters, Kristina and Molly were in the wedding at her best friend's request. If it wasn't for her close friendship with Jax the attorney would have declined attending this disaster in the making.

Hearing Carly calling around, looking for Jason, Alexis went to find Bobbie Spencer Jones. "Bobbie, Diane Miller told me Jason wasn't coming, do you know why Carly is insisting that he is?"

"No, but can you keep an eye on the kids, I need to have a talk with my daughter before even more of the guests arrive." she said then looked into the church, sighed when she saw there were only about fifty people there instead of the two hundred invited.

Walking into the vestry, Bobbie said "Carly, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Momma. We are just waiting for Jason." she said with a smile as she fixed her tiara.

"Honey, he isn't coming." she said gently. "He was to attend the service for the men he lost the other day then went to Audrey's service with Elizabeth."

"You're wrong, Momma." she said even as she felt a dark, deep hole start to form in the pit of her stomach. "Jason will be here, he would never let me down."

Bobbie watched the clock and her daughter as the time drew near. When it was five minutes before the wedding, she saw the grim expression on her daughter's face just before she walked to the flower vase on the table and smashed it.

When Carly had smashed all four of them, she looked at her mother with her face set in stone and said "Would you please let the organist know we will be delayed while I call Jason."

"Hon-"

"NO!" she insisted "He will be here, he is only running late." Then walking back into the room where her clothes were, she took out her cell phone and called to see if Jason had been admitted into the hospital. Then tried the Quartermaines, the coffee shop again and then finally she called one person who always knew where Jason was.

"Sam, where is Jason?"

"I have no idea, I thought you were getting married today. Shouldn't he be there with you?" asked the woman as she entered Lucky's hospital room.

"Never mind, I don't know why I am asking you, it's not like you would know anyhow, he dumped your rear." she sneered as she hung up then smashed the mirror.

Walking over to the door, Carly stiffened then recalling the press in the church walked out and said "Momma, tell the organist I am ready."

As the reception went on, the blond smiled stiffly all the while wondering what had happened to delay her best friend. There was no way he would have stood her up on his own, certainly not to attend a funeral of a woman who hated him. Elizabeth Webber HAD to have done something to stop him from coming it was the only thing that made sense.

When the snotty society reporter for the Port Charles Herald asked where everyone was, Carly looked around then pretended to be confused. "This is everyone. We were keeping things small after what happened to my cousin so that our family could be with him in his time of need."

The reporter walked away before smirking, yeah, right Mrs. Jacks. Everyone knew the truth, most of her guests were at the Hardy funeral, the woman had few friends and one of the, Jason Morgan had been distancing himself for months.

Looking around, then checking the guest list against Jack's enterprises he saw that other than a few family members and Alexis Davis, most of the guests worked or did business with the Australian.

Arriving back at the office, he talked to his boss and was reminded that the Jacks advertising account was one of their largest and did his best to create a positive write up on what was most definitely not the wedding of the year.

Jax walked over and drew Carly off suggesting they leave for their surprise honeymoon, when Detective David Harper walked up and gave them the news about Sonny. Taking his mother aside, the Australian found the youngsters had already heard the news on the small television in the suite they had been running back and forth from.

When the boys told them not to delay their honeymoon, Jax felt guilty but Michael said more embarrassed than sad, "Don't worry, he always shows up. Don't let him try and ruin your happiness."

Early the next morning, Jane made arrangements to take the boys back to Alaska with her for the next week, then Jax and Carly got on the Jax Enterprises Jet and left for some time alone.

Johnny took a break from asking questions about Elizabeth and Jason's past, to meet with the man at his coffee shop. Entering he listened as Jason and Cooper discussed hiring someone then said "I already gave Spinelli his name. Look, I have an idea, but I might need your help with Georgie." he said standing to pace back and forth in front of the desk. Stopping he turned to Jason and said "I think that after you wedding tomorrow, I am going to take off for a few days. There is someone who might have a few answers for me."

We can invite her to stay. I know that Cam will love that." Jason said with a grin. "Elizabeth makes him special pancakes when Georgie is around."

Johnny needed Georgie protected since he had a feeling the rock he was about to kick over would unearth some dark dirty secrets. As Jason seemed to find a way to explain about his worries in regards to Georgie and his son to be brother in law, the man in question tried to ignore what he said.

Problem was, Johnny wasn't a fool and knew that if he didn't want to lose the feisty younger woman, he had to get his head on straight. When Jason mentioned feeling guilty about his ex girlfriend, Courtney and how it had screwed up all their lives, it took everything in him to keep what he suspected quiet.

If he was right, when Jason learned what Johnny suspected, he got the feeling that Courtney would be dug up and burnt in effigy then that Carly's body might replace the other blond.

Elizabeth was home with her son and Jason in spite of the requests from Emily and Monica for her to spend the night at the Quartermaines. She just wanted to be with her family. Curled up on the sofa, she watched as Jason and Cam played with his motorcycles, not really hearing the conversation until she saw Jason's teasing glance and said "What did I miss?"

"Mommy, when can I be old enough to ride daddy's motorcycle?" he said with sparkling eyes.

"Maybe when you are a few years older." she said looking at the blond who stood behind the little boy shaking his head in amusement.

While Jason carried Cam up to bed, Elizabeth turned off some of the lights and made sure the door was locked before waiting for her fiancee at their bedroom door in a certain green negligee.

With his eyes hooded, Jason sighed. He had plans for that nightgown this evening but it would have to be later. "We have to talk."

"Uh huh." she said pulling him into their bedroom. "Talk later, get naked now."

Groaning, he kissed her hard then struggling to remember; said "Talk, important."

Slipping the thin spaghetti strips down her shoulder, Elizabeth said "Okay, what was so important?"

Jason's eyes traveled down the path of the falling nightgown, groaning as her body was exposed. "Important?"

With a laugh, Elizabeth reached up and pulled him down so that she could kiss him. Jason picked her up and leaving the pool of green silk behind, and soon had her on the counterpane then stepped back to undress.

Watching her man removing his shoes quickly, she moaned softly when she saw the difficulty he was having sliding the zipper past his reaction to her teasing. When Jason was naked, he stood at the foot of the bed, then reached out to pull her to the edge then said "You do know there are consequences to teasing me."

"Why don't you show me." she said when his lips were mere millimeters away from hers. As Jason joined her on the bed, Elizabeth slid her arms up his pectoral muscles and around his neck as she tugged him closer.

Kissing her, Jason said "You are going to be the death of me."

***********

The next morning, Johnny dealt with Logan Hayes, aware that the real reason he had shot the kid was anger that he was losing control of the whole situation. He had tried to get home to talk to Georgie the night before, but the young woman had fallen asleep on the sofa long before he had been able to return to the penthouse.

Arriving at Jake's needing an alibi and to calm down before seeing Georgie, he instead was furious with himself as he decked some jerk who seemed to think he was going to have an affair with Georgie.

Looking at the marriage certificate when he stopped at Morgan's office for a quick meeting with Diane Miller, he had an idea. One that his future wife was going to hate, but he was through having people think that Georgie belonged to them in any way, shape or form. No more. If he had to, he would stamp property of John Zachara... then grimaced as he realized how much he sounded like his father.

Deciding to make a rational and well thought out decision, Johnny thought through the pros and cons of forcing Georgie to marry him, now. Writing them down, he compared the list.

As far he could tell the only bad part was that she would be angry with him until he figured out how to tell her the news, the good parts included knowing she would be his wife, that he could protect her and their child and that he would be forced to tell her sooner rather than later that he was the father of her child.

Jason was waiting for Elizabeth to exit her shower. They had to talk about some things and he wished they could have done so the night before so as to not mar the memories of their wedding.

Smiling from the doorway where she was wearing the lounge suit that Emily had bought, she said "Your sister is insane. Seriously, read the back of this."

Seeing the "Bride" written in sequins, he had a quick laugh then said "We need to go over what I didn't get to tell you last night."

"We tracked Sonny he is heading to Canada, my guess is he goes west after that. Luke helped him but was paid with fake money from a counterfeit ring that we found running in our territory a few years ago." Seeing her smile, he asked what that was about.

"Knowing Luke, he chalked it up to experience but if he gets a hold of any real money belonging to the man, he will keep it as payment." she said still laughing at the idea. "So what else?"

"I hired a new man, he is going to be trying out for my old job. His name is Cody Paul, Cooper said he was pretty good in the military. I am telling you this because he is going to be staying close until we finally catch up with Sonny."

Seeing her nod that she understood, Jason continued. "Also, I promised Johnny we would invite Georgie to stay until we get a chance to leave for It-our honeymoon."

Elizabeth caught the Italy slip and hid her smile. "I also tried to get through to him about Georgie. Pointed out we would have been together all this time if I had been more up front, less of a coward."

"That was true for both of us." she pointed out, hugging him. "Do you think it did any good?"

"I don't know. I certainly hope so." he said. As the phone rang, Jason listened to the question then almost said for Johnny to ask around then turning saw Elizabeth and covering the receiver asked "Does Helena have an interest in boats?"

"She had a yacht at one point. I once heard Stefan tell Nik that she could dispose of bodies easier on one." said Elizabeth as she moved closer.

"Look for a boat, most likely out to sea."

Jason kissed Elizabeth then made his sister promise to deliver her to the church on time.

Giggling, Emily sat back in the limo and said to her best friend. "He is so whipped. Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, but first we have to do two things." she said with a huge smile. As she informed Emily of their mission, the twosome started laughing loud enough for Paulie who was riding shotgun in the front seat to realize something was up.

Fifteen minutes later, he was sure that Jason was going to fire him as the two women stopped at Jake's then went to the shopping mall for a few last minute items. When they arrived at the salon, he saw Cassadine approaching and soon saw the Prince backing away as they seemed to be trying to convince him to get highlights.

Looking at her watch, Emily said "It's time."

Arriving at the small church Jason had found, Elizabeth was soon being buttoned into her wedding dress while Jason and Cam changed into their tuxes. Jeff and Alan were both requested to come to the changing room, so Edward sat down thinking how Lila would have loved this.

Monica looked around at the small chapel with the simple white flowers and candles and knew that this was how it should be. From the lack of attendants to the few guests that had been invited. Clearly this was about loving one another, not in making a spectacle.

Bobbie greeted her friend, then saw some of the younger members of the hospital staff. Greeting them, she asked how they had managed to get the night off.

"Bribery, I think Elizabeth had some pull with the chief of staff." said Leo Julian who was happy to be invited. Seeing a man approaching, he said "There is someone trying to get your attention."

Turning, Bobbie smiled at Jeff and then asked "Why aren't you with Elizabeth?"

"She wanted a few words with Alan and I then sent for Edward." he left the rest unsaid as Bobbie got what that meant. Smiling at the sweetness of the young woman, they soon sat down on the family's pew as the Quartermaine's settled as well.

There was a hush then they could hear Emily telling Elizabeth that if she was going to escape the family now was the time to run. They could hear Edward threatening Emily as a few people laughed softly. "Emily Bowen Quartermaine, don't you dare give her a chance to escape. For once I am grateful for those no-neck men your brother calls guards, Elizabeth is will and truly caught, she has to marry your brother."

Hearing the bride in question laughing, Jason smiled when he saw her looking at him from the back of the room, while trying to get Emily to walk down the aisle. When his sister realized she had an audience she made an unseemly rush to get to the altar, stopping to kiss Jason on the cheek and saying "I love you."

Shaking his head at the laughter in her eyes, he waited as Edward slowly walked Elizabeth down the aisle, stopping just before he was to pass her off to Jason. Kissing her hand he said "My dear you have always reminded me of my dear Lila, I am so grateful you are finally becoming a member of my family."

Elizabeth and Jason looked at one another while the priest gave the blessing. Both were grateful they had finally arrived at this point. As they said their vows more than a few women in the audience sighed in envy at the way Jason seemed to choke up while saying I do.

It was clear he had finally gotten his dreams. When the priest announce that that he could kiss the bride, Emily saw Cam giggling from where he was standing next to Jason. As they walked back down the aisle, she asked what was so funny.

"I know a secret. Mommy and Daddy aren't the only ones getting married tonight."

Looking at the giggling little boy, she asked if he could tell her. "I can't. If I tell you then it won't be a secret between Johnny and me anymore."

Johnny. Emily thought back on his questions the other day and couldn't help wondering what had happened in the past that he thought she was the answer to. When Cam hugged his parents, he saw his grandpa nearby and quickly wiggled his way to the floor. Once there, he asked Alan if they were going to have that sleepover tonight. "Mommy said that Johnny was keeping me."

"Yes, you are sleeping over with us." he said hugging the little handful. "So why don't we go to the party and then we can have our sleepover."

"Is grandma Monica coming too?" he asked then said "I don't think Georgie is going to be coming. I heard Johnny saying he has plans for her. Then he said to someone he needed rings, that he's getting married. Does that mean Georgie is going to his wedding?"

Alan thought about it then groaned. Looking over at Mac who had been looking around for his daughter for an hour said "Cam, I need you to stay with Grandma Monica for a few minutes."

Stopping Mac, he said "I think your daughter is off with John Zachara."

Looking into the serious eyes of the hospital chief he asked what he knew. "My grandson just mentioned that his buddy Johnny was buying rings and that he was planning on getting married."

Alan followed Mac as the words impetuous, blind, and no self control fell from his lips. When the man made a call then groaned, Alan asked if there was anything he could do.

Shaking his head no, Mac got the feeling the earlier discussion with Johnny hadn't had the effect he had sought. He had been suggesting that he tell Georgie about the baby, not marry his daughter. But the Zachara jet was on it's way to Nevada, with two passengers and he really doubted the man had taken Georgie gambling.

Kelly Lee got the page just as she was dancing with the hot young heart surgeon. Saying goodbye she was walking out the door just as the women gathered to catch the bouquet. Emily sighed deeply when she caught it, secretly hoping it was a sign that Nik was getting ready to move things forward. There was some laughter when Jeff Webber accidently ended up with the garter belt after a scrum between Leo and Patrick.

Dancing with Elizabeth's father, Emily couldn't help watching the others on the sideline and knew that many were attributing Nik not being here to who Elizabeth was wedding but in truth, he was dealing with a crisis that they wanted to keep quiet for now.

Mac was worried about Georgie but had assured Robin and Maxie that she was helping out a friend in need when his phone rang. Listening to what Cruz at GH said, he shook his head and then told the man he would be right over.

Getting Alan's attention, he told the man what had happened while they watched Jason and Elizabeth hug Cam then slip out of their reception. Letting Monica know, Alan told Cam he would see him later at the house then drove with Mac to GH.

Questioning everyone there, Mac knew Lucky Spencer was their best suspect until Nik arrived and told them about Sam's rather angry reaction to the news of the wedding. Mac watched as the Prince left wondering why he seemed so upset but decided he had enough on his plate without worrying about it.

Mac and Cruz questioned all the suspects, Laura regrettably giving Sam an alibi. As they came up with nothing, Cruz said "Who wants to be the one to tell Morgan what happened here?"

Glaring at his detective, Mac went to Alan and gave him the news. "No viable suspects at this

Sorry this is so short, planning two parties at the same time is kicking my rear. I still don't have a costume and I am the official hostess for the one.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jason carried Elizabeth over the threshold, laughing as she removed the tie that was now hanging out of his tux jacket pocket. When he sat her down on the sofa, she couldn't help giving in to her giggles. "So, Mr. Morgan, now that we are married, does this mean I get to have my way with you?"

Kicking off his dress shoes as he locked the door, Jason returned to where she sat and said "If you wanted to have your way with me, all you had to do is ask, any time, any where, any way you want."

Taking that as a challenge she said still laughing "The art studio, noon tomorrow and you waiting for me wearing a big red bow and nothing else."

"Uh.., can we leave off the bow?" he asked weakly as she stood and kicked off her heels. When she held out her hand, Jason stood to join her as they slowly moved towards the stairs. "How about wearing nothing at all instead?"

Pretending like she was thinking about it, Elizabeth waited until they were outside their bedroom then said "No, I think the bow is what makes the outfit. Unless... how about a toga, I could paint you wearing nothing but that."

The closer they got to their bed, the less verbal teasing as their eyes met and both realized they were very eager to consummate their marriage. "Jason.." her voice trailed off as she found herself running her hands down his white dress shirt.

"My wife." he said in a possessive manner as it truly hit him that they had managed to make it to this point. Running his hands down the side of her body, Jason eased them around her waist pulling her close. "I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Morgan."

Her blue eyes meeting his, Elizabeth said "And I love you, Jason Morgan. So very, very much."

As Jason lowered his head and his lips claimed hers, Elizabeth felt a sense of rightness, of belonging as the tips of her breasts responded to the heat of his body through the thin dress clothes. Thoughts fled as Jason's body took control, his lips pressing for an answering response from hers, while his hands found the buttons to the top of her dress then quickly divested her of her bra.

Elizabeth groaned as she soon felt his hands on her naked breasts, cupping her gently before his fingers teased her nipples into hard tips while his lips moved down her throat and soon had taken possession of one of her aching points.

Jason felt her hips moving restlessly beneath him as they slowly eased down on their bed, stepping back long enough to remove his own dress shirt, he found his eyes helplessly drawn to her flushing skin and could see the want and need in her eyes. Jason lowered his head, reclaiming her plump lips while easing his hand down her body from her breasts to the hem of her silk wedding gown.

Sliding his hand back up, he soon had the silk lying at her waist while he felt her running her hands over his newly bared skin. As he eased the lace panties down her slim legs with one hand, Jason used the other to cup her heated core. Feeling Elizabeth's hot wet eagerness, Jason kissed her fiercely his mouth covering the scream she let out as his thrusting fingers gently pushed her over the edge.

Elizabeth's orgasm was slowly ending but Jason continued to tease and caress her sending her back to the edge, never letting her completely come down from her high.

She felt like he was everywhere, his lips, his fingers and his body kept her hungry, eager for the possession she knew was yet to come. As she urgently ran her hands over his body, Jason moved his lips down from once again kissing her passion bruised lips and eagerly latched on to one of her tips, soon sending her back into the abyss. Elizabeth cried out in protest as Jason stopped long enough to remove his remaining clothes, kicking his tux pants and briefs into a dark corner.

With a sly smile, he eased back onto the bed, kissing her softly then said we are just getting started. With a quick hard kiss to her lips, Jason moved back down to her breasts, drawing a nipple back into his mouth while his hands moved further south, slowly easing inside of her.

As passion consumed her, her hips came off the bed, eager to find the pleasure he had given her mere minutes before but found herself frustrated as he held her down and kissed his way down her slowly growing baby bump. When he reached his destination, Elizabeth found herself digging her fingers into his shoulders as his ravenous mouth devoured her until she convulsed into a pile of shuddering muscles and skin.

Watching as he moved over her, unable to think of moving, she admired his sweat covered body, until she felt his naked skin against hers. An almost begging sound escaped as she felt his tip rubbing against her before slowly entering inch by delicious inch until he could enter no further. Moaning with need as his hands eased around to cup her rear, Elizabeth felt that moan turn into a growl of pleasure that was coming from both of them as he gently moved in and out of her, his thrusts evening out as their bodies fell into that age old natural rhythm that true lovers found with one another.

Their eyes meeting as Jason moved his head from her neck where he had been inhaling her essence, he could barely breath as each thrust send shards of ecstasy pinging throughout his body. When Elizabeth's hand rose and pulled his head down into a deep kiss, Jason moaned out loud when he felt her hands moving softly, barely touching him down his back where they found purchase, holding tightly onto him sending a message to his body to move faster, thrust deeper, slowly the edge of control, slipped out of his reach.

As Elizabeth called out his name in pleasure and pain, she felt his body swell inside of her, sending her over the abyss, just as her body tightened around him, sending him into a blinding climax that lasted minutes, but felt like hours to the newlyweds.

As they slowly returned to their senses, Jason rolled over, pulling Elizabeth with him as the shock waves of what had just happened continued to hit them. Making love had always been exciting between the two of them, but both knew they had finally let down all defenses, all walls and they had for the first time in their lives understood what the two becoming one meant.

Jason found himself admiring Elizabeth's swollen lips and flushed face while he ran his hands along her passion damp back. Kissing her gently, he said "I love you, I wish I had had the courage to marry you years ago. "

Returning his kiss, Elizabeth said softly "I know what you mean, the time we have wasted."

"No more." he replied firmly before standing and picking her up. Carrying her off to the bathroom, Jason said "We have a lot of lost time to make up for, so dear wife, let's take a shower, I have a surprise for you."

It was two o'clock in the morning when Johnny and Georgie arrived in Las Vegas. Calling over to arrange for a suite at the Four Seasons, he thought about how good this had sounded in his mind, but how it had come out of his mouth totally wrong when speaking to Georgie.

"Johnny, when are we going to see your contact." she asked as they disembarked from the jet.

"Uh, in the morning. So what do you want to do until then?" he asked well aware that her answer would not be to get married.

With a sheepish grin, she said "If you aren't tired, can we play tourist?"

Seeing his look of surprise she said "Sorry, the geek in me wants to see everything."

""Where do you want to go first?" he said and then asked if she thought she was up to staying up all night.

"I slept on the plane, remember?" she asked then added. "Have you ever been to Vegas before?"

"Once with Trevor for some meetings with the families. We saw the hotel and that was it." he admitted. "Let's find out what is open."

"It's Vegas, isn't everything open around the clock?" she asked.

Helping her into the limo, Johnny told the chauffeur to take them for a drive up the strip, as they looked at the neon lights and the various people out walking, Johnny could feel Georgie slowly relaxing which should help with his plan. She had been rather willing to come to Vegas after Johnny had explained what he was looking into. She had no idea that finding out Courtney Matthews secrets were only one part of his plan.

Stopping to watch the fountain in front of the Bellagio hotel, Georgie quietly watched the water dance then hugged Johnny's arm saying thank you.

"For what? You are out here, helping me." he said still feeling guilty about things.

Looking into his eyes, she said "For being you."

Kissing him on the cheek, she gave a small yawn, which had him saying "We need to get some sleep before meeting my contact."

"Where are we staying?" she asked then groaned. "I didn't have time to grab anything to wear, we can't just check into a hotel without luggage, what will people think?"

With a wicked grin, he said "That we are slipping into a hotel for a night of hot wild sex."

"Yeah, right. Is that why you asked me to wear the rings?" she said holding up her hand showing the platinum wedding band and diamond engagement rings that matched the simple band on his hand.

"Sort of." he said then thanked whatever god was listening as they arrived at the hotel and that Georgie seemed excited. The driver helped her out of the backseat then escorted them into the private lobby as Georgie stuck close to Johnny then looked down.

"Johnny, I am dressed for the wedding still." she said groaning. The pale brown dress was perfect for a wedding in Port Charles but not really for the Strip.

Looking at her he said "You have nothing to worry about."

As they were escorted up to their suite, Georgie was very self-conscious of not having luggage and thought Johnny should have picked someone better to help him with this plan.

Then they arrived at the suite and she found that she was jealous of the idea of him sharing this incredible suite with anyone else as she looked out the windows with complete view of the Vegas skyline.

She never even heard the bellboy showing Johnny around the suite as she stood next to the sofa staring out the window. It wasn't until she heard the man saying congratulations on getting married that she came back to herself.

"Wow, Johnny this place, is just wow!" she said then watched as he went over to the phone and made a call. Fifteen minutes later, a light meal arrived at their door then another twently minutes later, a woman showed up with a rack of clothing for both of them.

Stunned she turned to Johnny who said "I asked for them to be waiting when we arrived. Now thank the nice woman."

Stuttering as she did, Georgie was handed one more box while Johnny tipped her. "Now let's eat." she said when her stomach started growling.

"Yes dear." he said with a smile as they finished their salads. When he saw her yawning again, Johnny went over until he found the bag with the Love Jones label, he said "Here, your bedroom is on the other side past the computer console."

Taking the bag, Georgie showed then wearing her fluffy bathrobe went through the bag. Blushing when the lacy things fit, she turned bright red when she found out that it included only a few lacy camisoles and some boy shorts.

Mac had had a restless night, wondering if Johnny had somehow managed to convince Georgie to marry him, then having to deal with Edward Quartermaine when the old man had found out what had happened to his gift for the staff at GH.

He had an interesting list of suspects and still wasn't sure he trusted Sam's alibi. Laura might not like her daughter-in-law but she would lie for her if it would help Lucky. He stopped in at Kelly's where he saw his older daughter looking frazzled as she juggled several different bags while following her high maintenance boss around the small diner.

Stopping them both for a few minutes, he asked Kate Howard if she had been making plans to buy the old estate next to the one belonging to Sonny Corinthos.

"May I ask why you would be interested?" she asked haughtily.

"It is part of a crime scene and my men saw several men claiming to work as interior decorators out there yesterday."

Looking at the man and deciding she would get further with honey then vinegar said "Well, before I buy it I wanted my designer to take a look, see if it was salvageable. Your men have my permission to be there, if that is what you need."

"Miss Howard, you don't seem to understand it was the primary crime scene where two men were murdered, I don't need your permission to be there. And your designer is going to have to wait until my Scene Investigators okay it. So please tell your people that they aren't allowed there." he said before walking away annoyed with the blond.

"Well, really who does he think he is?" asked Kate shaking her head. "You know that very unfashionably rumpled man?"

Maxie blushed then said "He's my dad. He takes his job as police commissioner very seriously."

"Well, he really needs to get over himself, who does he think he is telling me I can't be on property I am planning on buying." she huffed then called her attorney.

Sam woke up, cramped from where she had fallen asleep on the loveseat in what appears to have been a den at one time in the Spencer house. Laura had made it very clear that she was to stay away from Jason and that any emotions in regards to his wedding to that man stealer Elizabeth Webber were not allowed.

She couldn't help wondering how she had ended up here, what happened to the perfect life she was planning on having with Jason. Calling the studio, she told her boss she was on her way in when he asked if she had seen the morning newspapers. "There is a huge write up on your ex-boyfriends wedding. There are tabloid reporters all over the place, you need to visit your husband before coming in. Let them see what a devoted wife you are."

Gritting her teeth as she drove to GH with her mother in law, she found that listening as Elizabeth's co-workers rhapsodized about the wedding, the upcoming baby and even the freaking way the annoying woman's skin never seemed to have a bad day, Sam went to visit Lucky.

Finding him talking to his sister and visiting brother about how hard it was to go through this without painkillers, she found herself agreeing, wishing he would just take something already and stop talking about what a hero he was for not using. Kissing him, she just about screamed when he touched her still flat stomach and talked about naming their daughter Laura if it was a girl or maybe something with an L if it was a boy.

"We have to keep up the traditions after all." he beamed then turned to Nik and asked if he had gotten any further in finding why Helena was trying to blackmail them through their women.

Nik flinched and said "No, we have gotten no further than what I told you the other day. There was a guy my man was watching but he disappeared. At first I thought maybe Morgan was involved but his men are still out looking for him."

"We don't need Jason Morgan solving this family's problems." said an entering Luke. "I tracked Helena down. We need to deal with this today. Cowboy, can you let us deal with this, for now."

Seeing him start to protest, Luke just pointed out he was about to become a father, and the wimp backed down to Sam's disgust as she looked at the clock and decided she had spent enough time there to pacify the masses. "I have to get to work, Luke is it safe?"

"Yes, she has done her dirty deed against you." said the man then Nik and he left, the Prince with an expression his mother recognized. Wondering what he felt guilty about, she talked Lulu into having a late breakfast with her.

It was barely dawn when Georgie woke up to the smell of coffee. Pulling on the fluffy robe, she walked into the huge center room of the suite only to be handed a glass of orange juice. "My men tracked down the person I need to talk to but she ended her shift at six, so we have to wait until tonight to speak to her."

"Who is she?" asked Georgie while taking the English muffing and fruit Johnny was handing her.

"A former stripper who used to work with Courtney Matthews several years ago. She was letting it be known a few years ago that she had something good on the woman, then disappeared from Port Charles rather quickly after that. She works at a club here."

"We have to go to a strip club?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh, no, it's not that kind of club. Uh, um, more like the kind where you sleep with the clientele." He said hoping she didn't notice his blush.

"Oh, she's a hooker." said Georgie. Then looked up saying "Just where are we meeting her?"

"Not at her job, obviously." he said with a smile. "Why don't you get dressed and we can go play tourist for a bit longer."

Watching as she pulled the clothing rack into her room, Johnny's eyes followed the sparkle of the rings on her hand, wondering if he could convince her to marry him while they were here.

Back in Port Charles, Jason was pulling on his t-shirt at the studio while Elizabeth covered the painting she was working on, hoping she never ever showed it to anyone. Letting in Cooper and Cody he asked why they were there before stepping with them into the hall.

"Spencer showed up at the boat we were watching, Helena escaped him, but we are tracking her even as we are here talking to you." said Cody. "What do you want us to do with her?"

"Take her to the warehouse, I will deal with her personally-" Jason stopped speaking as the phone rang then he heard Cody swearing.

Hanging up, he said "We lost her, damn idiot old man got between her and us. He took a shot at her then she seemed to evaporate into the nothingness."

"Find Luke Spencer, have him brought to my office. Don't hurt the man, though." he said before returning to Elizabeth just as his phone rang again. "Morgan."

"Jason, it's Diane. I know you wanted things taken care of before you left for Italy. All you need to do is come in and sign them. As for the house, things should be finished while you are gone."

Looking on as Elizabeth washed her hands of the paint, Jason said "Thank you, we should be there in about twenty minutes, but first we have to meet my mother she was taking Cam to lunch before meeting us here."

Carly waited until Jax had left to go and get some dinner, before going on line to read the Port Charles Herald. First reading the article on her wedding, she wasn't thrilled but it could have been worse. When she started to read that mornings paper the gossip headline about the wedding of the year got her attention.

As she read things, she picked up the pen lying next to the laptop and broke it before reaching for something more noisy to break. Throwing a small temper tantrum as she read about Edward Quartermaine's comment, she vowed to make sure this marriage didn't make it to the six month anniversary stage.

Calling down to the concierge she said the wind had blown through and open window and asked for them to send someone up to clean things up before calling Jax and suggesting a romantic walk on the beach before dinner. She was not going to lose Jax, just because that whinny little tramp trapped her best friend into marriage with a kid.

She just had to be smart she thought as Jax talked her into going dancing at the nightclub nearby.

Georgie walked back into the suite still laughing as Johnny lugged all the postcards she had purchased along with the books on the art hanging in Steve Wynn's new casino. Kicking off the shoes that went with her very chic outfit, she pulled him down next to her. "So since we are supposed to be married, what next?"

"Nothing, we just get some dinner delivered to the suite, unless you want to go out?" he asked then seeing she was falling asleep, Johnny called down and arranged for dinner to be sent up before picking her up and carrying her to her room.

Returning he called Port Charles and got an earful from Mac before he even got a chance to explain they weren't married. Hanging up, he called Jason's second in command and Cooper informed him that Helena had escaped with Spencer's help. "I need you to look into something for me. But I will understand if you decide to refuse. Can you check in Sonny Corinthos papers to see if he paid off a hooker who used to work at the Oasis before it burnt down. Around February of "04."

Then seeing Georgie coming back into the room, thought about something and added, "Go back until the end of the previous summer."

On their way out the door, Johnny and Georgie discussed the ramifications of what they were looking in to. "Johnny, why don't we just run a blood test find out if you are right."

Wincing he said "I did, but the results were lost. They fired this Rebecca Shaw who was working as a lab tech at the time, but I get the feeling whoever is helping Carly, they know a hell of a lot more than they are telling."

"So who is this woman we are going to visit?" she said as they pulled into the all-night coffee shop.

"Suzie with a Z." he said rolling his eyes. Seeing the only likely suspect, they soon sat down to hear her say that if the wifey watches it would be an extra hundred, two if she joins in. Controlling her impulse to toss her cookies, Georgie let Johnny take the lead.

"A thousand dollars an hour." he stated then added "For information only."

"Hey, if you want to ask me, fine. But I do think there are doctors out there that treat that kind of problem."

"Our sex life is just fine." snapped Georgie when the woman reached out to touch Johnny. The brunette pulled his hands back then looked at the brassy woman. "Don't touch."

"We want to know what caused you to leave Port Charles, New York. I talked to Coleman, he gave me your official line, I want the truth."

Staring at them coolly, she said "I guess it doesn't matter, she's dead anyhow and from what I heard through the grapevine that insane brother of hers is locked up."

"I gather this is about Courtney Matthews." he said keeping his face blank.

Georgie moved closer to Johnny and listened as the woman talked. "She was a piece of work, married to one brother drooling over the other one. She got him into bed, but she knew it wasn't enough. Tried to get pregnant but he always used a condom. Then she somehow managed to succeed using her brother but something went wrong and she ended up addicted to pills. Trapped him into marriage with guilt after that."

"How do you know that?" asked Georgie thinking back on that time period and a certain car accident.

"She told me, she needed a fix and I had someone willing to help her for the right price. She hit some rich girl with her car, saying it was an accident but we all talked you know. There was nothing accident about it. Girl had slept with her man and Daisy wanted to make her pay."

"Her man?" asked Georgie then added "Who helped her with the drugs?"

"The drugs, was some South American dude. And the man was some rich boy she tricked into her life."

Murmuring the name Lorenzo to Johnny, Georgie said "I will be right back."

Taking Johnny's phone discreetly, Georgie called Italy and asked to speak to Mr. Alcazar. Explaining she had to ask a big favor, Georgie talked to him then her eyes narrowing, went back inside. "We are done, don't pay her, she is lying."

"What do you know? Do you really think I didn't recognize the little rich daughter of the police commissioner?" she sneered.

Turning to Johnny, Georgie said "A certain person living in Italy copped to helping cover up the accident, but said the drugs, didn't come from him. He agreed to talk to us, but only face-to-face though."

Nodding, Johnny said "We are out of here."

"Look, wait." said the woman then sitting down said "Look. I was told if anyone came looking into things that was what I was to say."

"By who?" asked Georgie as she stared at the woman.

Looking down at the table, she said "A lawyer, he worked for the government. He wiped out my criminal background so that I could come here."

"Name?" Snapped Johnny thinking about Trevor Lansing.

"Didn't ask. He was always in the papers at the time though, older man, who was looking for his kid with a hooker. She was why he wanted this covered up."

Moving closer to Johnny, Georgie said "John Durant, Carly's bio father. Remember the fight between Robin and Carly, her mother, Aunt Bobbie was a hooker when she was a teenager."

Johnny glanced at the woman and said "Then tell me the truth."

"Another one of the girls, she arranged for the drugs. Brandi wanted an in with the Corinthos family but it backfired when she tried to blackmail some guard with his part in things. Big guy, Italian. If you want to know more, asked around for Amber, she and Brandi did a duo act lots of times."

Heading back to the hotel, Johnny hugged Georgie saying "You were great, how did you know this stuff."

"I grew up in Port Charles, remember?" she said then added "Plus Lorenzo's niece Sage, loathed Carly and Courtney. I heard all about them and his obsession at the time with Carly."

She seemed to think of things then said slowly "Johnny, there is someone else we need to talk to. Let me make a call. How soon can we head to Italy?"

Looking at her in surprise he said in two days. There is something I need to take care of here, first. But I need to tell you something first. Uh, I sort said something to Cam and he thinks we got married."

Georgie choked then looked at him and started laughing. "Really?"

Seeing his pained look, she said "Like someone like you would marry me."

"What? Wait, why wouldn't I marry you?" he asked thinking about what Jason said about misunderstandings.

"Please, have you looked in the mirror lately. I have. My skin is getting blotchy, in spite of the astringent. My body is growing and sometimes not in a good way." she sighed thinking about her growing breast size. "Plus, I have barely done anything."

"Excuse me, but your have traveled more than I ever had. Besides, your parents aren't locked up in a padded cell. You skin isn't blotchy, as for your body growing as far as I can see the only thing growing is your bre--"

Stunned, she looked at him then blushed only to see his eyes on those very items. "And they are only growing because of the baby."

"That is another thing, the baby. That alone should be reason enough not to marry me." she added with a scowl then thought about her child and just added. "You feel obligated, that's all."

"Wrong, I don't care about your being pregnant. I ..." Taking a deep breath, Johnny continued. "I like the idea of being in the baby's life, if you will let me. And it has nothing to do with anything other than caring for you and the baby."

"Oh, Johnny." she said sadly then led him to the sofa and sitting next to him. "You don't understand. Carly was pregnant with AJ"S kid, Jason helped her then he did the same with Sam. I don't want to be that kind of woman, or even thought of being that kind."

"You aren't. Things are different, we are different." he said then pulling her closer said "I worry about things, my father for one. He has people watching, he has to know you are pregnant, he more than likely thinks it's mine. I worry about what he thinks, if being married to me would put you in more danger than not being married to me."

"But we aren't even a couple, not really. We skirt around the issue, but in the end..."

"We pull a Jason and Elizabeth before the night in July. I think we need to stop doing that. I look at you and see my future." he said getting up restlessly to pace then sitting back down questioned her. "Do you think we can find a way to try."

Grabbing onto his hand, she looked into his eyes and said "Yes. We have to give it a chance. Otherwise we will spend the rest of our lives thinking what if, and I don't want to live that way."

Taking a deep breath he said "Then marry me, while we are here. Marry me then let us figure the rest of it out."

Early the next morning, Jason and Elizabeth were getting ready to leave town when Diane called and asked them to meet her at the police station. Arriving they found Mac talking to a man in a cheap suit. "Sorry about this."

The man looked at Jason and said "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, I need the two of you to remain in this country. We have heard chatter on some secured lines in regards to Sonny Corinthos. We think that you might be in danger."

Jason asked how and the man explained. "Your former boss pissed off some very wealthy and powerful men with his stunt at that hotel. They believe that your separation from him is a set up, that it isn't real. You really need to stay on your own territory until your former boss is back in custody."

Nodding, Jason took Elizabeth with him to the coffee warehouse and got confirmation from the other families. "Corinthos is a danger any ways."

Getting the goods, Jason called his people together and gave them the word that if Sonny showed up, "Bring him to me, first thing."

Elizabeth went to visit with Cam, then to see Kelly at GH. Seeing Sam in the waiting room, she couldn't help overhearing her talking to Laura and Lucky who glared at Elizabeth. Laura approached and sighing said "She is not who I would prefer but I am sticking around to make sure she does nothing to harm the baby or Lucky."

"I understand." then turning to the nurse's assistant, Elizabeth made her appointment and chuckled when she heard Lucky's petulant comment about her lack of a honeymoon. Then Sam's snarky answer, she listened as they made it sound like Jason and her were doomed to failure, pissing Elizabeth off.

Turning to him, she said "We are waiting until after the baby, so that we can spend some time alone. Congratulations on the baby. Maybe being parents will help the two of your finally grow up."

"I was a parent before, Jason and I lost our little girl, she died before she really lived." said Sam.

"Really Sam, what about your baby with Ric and wasn't his brother Sonny the father of your little girl." Elizabeth asked.

"No, Jason was going to be her father. He would have been a perfect dad." she said sighing as Lucky protested the unintentional insinuation that he wouldn't.

"Just like he was with Carly's son Michael. Biology never mattered to Jason." said Elizabeth heading to the door then turned to say. "But I am sure that some day looking into our baby's eyes, it will be nice for him to see a resemblance to himself and know he isn't getting sloppy seconds from his best friend or his brother. I am sure that Lucky will feel that same way about your child."

Laura choked, then saw Elizabeth's eyes and got the feeling that a DNA test might be in order. Wondering how she could manage it, she never saw Lucky glare at his ex-wife but she did her his comment that he was grateful it would be his biological child he was raising not a child by an unknown father.

Thinking on things, she said "I have some running around to do, Sam, you will make sure Lucky gets back to his room won't you."

Feeling threat implied, Sam agreed then followed Lucky as they went into the exam room. Laura went to track down Jason Morgan and found Emily looking upset instead. When the med student said it was nothing, Laura shared Lucky's comment.

"No, Zander was def..." Remembering Johnny Zachara's question, Emily said "Laura, I have to do something."

Looking at the results, Emily checked the numbers then went to talk to the lab technician. "These numbers. Why does the male number not show for a DNA test, these are the numbers for a drug test."

Looking up the results, the man said "Oh, I remember this test. There was a screw up and a nurse brought me the correct blood. Made me swear not to tell a soul. When things worked out, I just forgot about it."

"This nurse, who was she and what did she say?"

"Just that she looked familiar but I couldn't remember what floor she worked on. I checked her ID number, she had worked here forever. A blond, medium build, she had several other vials for me as well. One for backup for the PCPD, in regards to a hit and run, and there were a few other samples." Thinking on it, he said "You know, there was something weird about it. I remember sending the results to the surgical floor and they sent them back saying Bobbie Jones hadn't been the nurse that sent the samples."

"Bobbie Jones is a red head." she snapped. "That didn't strike you as strange."

"Never met the woman, but I did recall she was married to Tony Jones and I did recall this woman with him. She was pregnant with his kid when I left to go to work in Boston."

Swearing, Emily called her father then asked him to meet her in his office. Joining him, she told him that Carly altered Elizabeth's DNA tests for Cameron.

"Why would she bother, she had no stake in it." said Alan. "I mean she loathed Ric Lansing and Zander."

"What if it wasn't either of them. Elizabeth has no memory of sleeping with Ric and can recall making out with Zander but nothing past that."

"What are you saying, Emily?" he asked his daughter.

"Just this, Cam was early. But what if he wasn't. He weighed almost eight pounds, what if he was late." He could see the wheels turning in Emily's head and knew that whatever she was thinking it was going to be a bombshell.

"Okay, that is something I can look into. Check the ultrasounds, but what do you suspect?" he asked worried on his new daughter-in-law's behalf.

"I can't tell you just yet, but I think it will be good news." said Emily recalling what Elizabeth had told her about the chapel and her brother. If Johnny Zachara was correct, she would love to be there when Carly was confronted. Swearing her father to secrecy she told him that she wanted proof first but if they hadn't found any by Father's day she would come out with her suspicions.

Calling the mobster, she passed on the news only for him to tell her that he suspected the same thing but that there might have been more to it.

Johnny quickly dealt with his business, then helped Georgie as they got on the private jet. "So are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I have always wanted to visit Italy." she said then looked at the rings on her hand, feeling their sudden heaviness as she realized what she had done. "Oh my god, we got married. My dad is going to kill me."

"We can always keep it quiet for now, at least until you are comfortable with the idea." he said. He wanted to make it public but knew she was being rushed into things she wasn't ready for just yet. They had already agreed to take it slow and keep seperate bedrooms for now. But they had agreed to stop pretending there wasn't an attraction between them.

Telling her what Emily had found it, she just nodded in agreement with the other woman. "Carly Jacks is going to pay big time."

Snippets:

Mac read the file and looked at the video tape. Sam was accounted for, it hadn't been the con woman who had destroyed the wedding cake, she had however smashed a couple of the flower plants in the garden at GH to smithereens. He was concerned because Laura had alibied the younger woman, but he had seen her on the tape arguing with someone he couldn't see.

Hearing his cell phone beep, he read the message and prayed that John Zachara knew what he was doing. "Georgie and I are married. Will explain when we return from Italy."

As he went to check on things, he saw the man from Homeland Security talking to Cruz, as he listened in, Mac wished that they had captured Corinthos, but he doubted the Cuban was going to return to Port Charles, at least not yet.

Jax got of the airplane phone with the manager of the hotel. There had been a small fire in the kitchen but his new head chief had been seriously hurt. So they were on their way back home, he knew that Carly was pleased. His wife had been trying to hide it but he had seen the growing tension as their time in Hawaii went by.

Opening his laptop, Jax pretended to do some work, then saw the sites on his toolbar favorites. Going to the history, he saw the recent checks of various Port Charles sites and went to them. Reading about the Morgan wedding, he knew exactly what was going through her head and knew that things were going to come to a head with her very soon.

He only hoped that in the end, Carly went for maturity instead of her obsession. Seeing her muttering, Jax covered the now sleeping woman.

"_Carly, you have to help me." said the blond._

"_What's wrong, Courtney?" she asked sitting in the waiting room chair next to the blond who was sweating. "Please tell me you aren't using again."_

"_Look, I don't have time for that. Elizabeth is pregnant."_

"_So, who cares?" she said shrugging._

"_You don't understand, it could be Jason's." she said looking around carefully. Then spilled the entire story to her best friend. "So you understand what I have to do?"_

"_You do nothing, look, if it is Jason's. Keep quiet for now. Then when she give birth, have Jason find out, make it look like she deliberately keep the kid from him, then the two of you take custody. You gain Jason's kid and she has to watch from the outside as the two of you raise it to hate her."_

"_I can't do that I won't raise his kid with her. I don't want her around. She has to miscarry." said the blond with the frenzied eyes._

_Carly calmed her down then said "You need to let me take care of things. You just act like there is nothing going on, Trust me, there is no way I am going to let that mealy mouth woman use her kid to get Jason."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked then said "Please Carly, help me."_

Carly woke up, sitting straight up as she recalled the rest of it. She had planted evidence to make it look like Elizabeth had faked the results, but in the end, she had backed away. Courtney and Jason had ended, and she had known that Jason would have married Elizabeth if he was free.

Then Sam had come into their lives, and she had needed her best friend to help save her marriage. Besides, she had gotten lucky, Cam hadn't looked like Jason, so things had stayed hidden. But with this new pregnancy and their marriage. Carly was scared. But she had a plan, one that would assure things went her way.

Jason and Elizabeth were spending the night alone, while Cam stayed at the mansion again. Both were disappointed not to get to Italy yet, but they agreed that they were going. "Besides, I am feeling inspired to draw right now."

Picking up the sketchpad with her ink drawings, Jason made her promise that no one would ever see those pictures.

Kissing him, she said "I promise, now why don't we head upstairs and ..."

Hearing the sound of a knock on the door, they saw a man standing there. "Are you Isabella Zachara."

"Who are you?" asked Jason as the man offered his credentials. "Why are you here?"

"I have tried to reach your brother, Miss Zachara, something has happened to your father. I need someone to authorize surgery."

Trying Johnny and finding he was out of reach, Elizabeth took a deep breath then signed the papers. As they went to Mercy, she couldn't help watching as the man under the sheet breathed erratically. "What is wrong with him?"

"Damage to the throat, we put in a trach, but it wasn't working." he said before the doctors wheeled the older man off to the operating room.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry, for the delay. Between the Halloween parties and wanting to finish up Nothing, I wrote but didn't beta. So here is the latest chapter. As for Italy, do you really think I won't let Jason and Elizabeth go to Italy? Foolish mortals....(Sorry, been watching too many bad sci fi shows with my son.)

Chapter 25

Elizabeth looked at the prison guards then back at the doctor who was watching her watch Anthony. Feeling like he was trying to analyze her, Elizabeth went to talk to a few of the nurses she had worked with knowing Jason wanted to ask the man a few questions.

When his wife had left, Jason moved closer to the middle aged man and said "How did you learn where we lived?"

With a bit of surprise, the man said "I talked to the chief of staff here, he got her address for me."

Annoyed but knowing that it had been a simple error, he asked what was wrong with Zachara. "We don't know what is physically wrong with him, if that is what you mean. I can't discuss his mental health issues with anyone but his children."

Seeing the man in scrubs walking towards her, Elizabeth asked "How is he doing?"

"We put the breathing tube directly into his lungs. It looks like whatever meds he was given ate away like an acid would on the lining of his throat. This was not an accident."

Worried that maybe her brother had done it, she saw Jason answering his phone, then walking towards her, scowling at the doctor who insisted no cell phones in the hosptail.

"Elizabeth, it's Johnny."

Talking his phone, she explained what was going on only for him to say "Corinthos, we knew he was paying someone off to keep an eye on him. Look, I will make sure the doctor knows not to call you again. Get out of there before he waked up."

"We are on our way out." she said then looking at the doctor told Johnny "We need to talk when you get back."

"I am sure you are going to want to have a long talk with me." he said looking at a sleeping Georgie. "About a lot of things, including my marriage."

Stunned, she said "Tell me you told her about the baby, first."

"No." he said then brushed the hair from Georgie's face. "I should have but we are working on something that makes that difficult."

Arriving home, Jason picked up the sketchbook of Elizabeth and him tangled naked together in a bed with a window open behind them, then said "I don't recall doing this."

With a wicked grin, she said "Only in my very vivid dreams, I have no idea where the bed was, or where to find that view of the skyline, but I assure you, they are secondary to the way you made me feel."

Seeing him blush, she continued. "I would wake up wet and aching, feeling like this happ--"

With a growl, Jason picked her up and carried her to the SUV saying. "Well, we don't have the but we can always substitute a room at the Metrocourt."

As the jet touched down, Jax and Carly hurried to the hotel. Marty assured them the chef was fine, but that he would be out at least a month. After explaining that Montreal was sending down it's sous chef to help out, Jax suggested they crash in the owners suite.

Wishing she could escape to deal with Jason, she looked at Jax and decided that working on her marriage was more important right then, she needed it to be strong so he wouldn't question her on why she was blowing apart Elizabeth's scheme.

As they entered the suite, Carly made a quick call to her mother before agreeing to a romantic dinner with Jax. "Mom said Lady Jane called, she is bringing the boys home since we are back."

Early the next morning Carly woke up before Jax and kissing his cheek, went to get ready for her day. Seeing Marty at the desk, she did her usual morning check of guest names and saw one that surprised her. Morgan.

In the elevator and on her way to the room, she couldn't help smirking at the idea of Jason taking Elizabeth to the hotel for a honeymoon in a suite she had designed for Courtney. Pulling out her room key, she let herself in and stood there confused.

There was no one there. Just a messy bed, heading to the bathroom, she could feel the moisture still in the air and knew they couldn't have left too much earlier. In a hurry, she called down and asked Marty if the guest in 1567 had checked out yet.

Looking the manager said "Yes, Mr and Mrs. Morgan used the computerized checkout in their room at four this morning. Is there a problem Mrs. Jacks?"

"No, none." she said looking around again. Seeing an empty package in the trash, she fished it out and looked at it confused. Then realizing it was a jewelry box, she gritted her teeth and scoffed. She knew Elizabeth was little more than a gold digger as she tossed the empty blue box into the trash.

Johnny looked up at the hot Tuscan sun and wondered if he had the patience for this while Skye sat beside him on the stone patio. "It won't be that long. He just feels he owes her for being with Diego when he died."

"I know, it's not that. You do know she is pregnant and I am certain horse back riding would be on a forbidden list."

"It's not." laughed the red head. "Now if she was jumping fences or riding a high strung animal it would be a different story. May I ask why you are here or should I wait until they are back?"

Looking at the corral in the distance where Georgie and Lorenzo seem to be in an intense discussion, Johnny told her about his suspicions. "I wouldn't put it past either of those women. Courtney was a needy whining shrew who showed both my brothers the side she thought they wanted. Carly, well she is self-explanatory."

"So, what do you think, is it possible?" he asked.

"I would love it for Alan and Monica's sake, but if it is, Jason will lose it. There won't be a place on earth that Carly Jacks could hide."

Hearing footsteps, they saw the other two returning. "Did John tell you what they are looking into?"

Seeing his wife nodding yes, Lorenzo went into his office and brought out a few things for them. "Here."

"What is this?" asked Georgie.

"I kept a very close eye on Sonny Corinthos, you can add his name to your list of suspects. A certain dead hooker was being paid off by him for a few years. She went from working at the Oasis to a high class call in service in the city then suddenly Sonny starts making payments."

"Quality or Quantity?" asked Johnny. Seeing Georgie's glare he laughed and said "Morgan found the name in their office."

"She was probably sent to him, told him she knew his secret and started getting payments." said Skye. "But what secret?"

"That it the thousand dollar question and I think we need to have talk with a certain bar owner." said Georgie then added on. "We also need to tell them our suspicions now."

"Before we do, I was hoping we could head up to Milan real quick, I want to try and track down Claudia." said Johnny. "She needs to know about Elizabeth."

"Aahhh Milan, shopping." said Skye only to see that Georgie wasn't too interested. "They do have designer baby clothes as well as maternity wear."

Laughing, Johnny thanked them for their help then saw how tired Georgie looked. "Why don't you sleep during the drive north?"

An hour into the trip, Georgie found herself wide awake and watching Johnny as he purchased some fruit at a road side stand. When he handed her the plums and grapes, she was amused when he added they were organically grown. "I saw the man washing it." she said offering him one of the grapes as he started driving again.

Trying to stop himself from holding her fingers at his lips, he looked out the corner of his eye just in time to see her holding a grape to her lips then saw her suck it into her mouth. Groaning, he heard her saying "This is good."

As she drank from her water bottle, he couldn't help thinking what was supposed to be a little over three hour trip, could be extended into a couple of weeks. Then looking at the rings on her hand, knew that he had to deal with his family.

Thinking on things, he said in the quiet of the car. "My father was rushed to Mercy, they tracked down Elizabeth, that's why this has to be done. When it is, I uh, I was hoping you might be willing to ...uh, maybe.., come back here."

Looking at his profile, Georgie said "With you, I would love to. Very much." she added softly. "You know, we did this to protect me from your dad, but I like being with you, just spending time driving is wonderful."

With a quick grin, he looked sideways and said "For me too, but you had better buckle up, we are heading into Milan."

Jason and Elizabeth were walking into the hospital, only for Kelly Lee to stop them and asked "What are you doing here?"

"We are waiting until after the baby is born to go on a honeymoon, but right now we are looking for Emily, have you seen her?"

"No, but I think I saw Nik head into the chapel. He was looking for her as well. "

Sam was visiting Lucky gritting her teeth while Laura seemed to dominate the conversation. When she heard her name mentioned she tuned back in just as they seemed to be rearranging her life. "Wait, what do you mean move into Bobbie Jones brownstone?"

"Well, you can't care for Lucky by yourself, and I was talking to her. She is more than happy to have you move in until he is capable of doing some of this on his own. We hired a day nurse to help while you are at work and with Bobbie there at night, you would only have to help from about five until nine." Laura announced and Sam could see that Lucky's family all seemed to be in agreement.

"I do have a job, how else are we going to support ourselves." she said. "Plus with the baby coming...."

"Relax, sweetie. My insurance is going to pay for the day nurse, and I can't expect Nik to do this. It would be wrong." said Lucky while she couldn't help wondering what was so damn wrong with it. "Grandma Leslie will be over some to help as well. Besides, this way we will have some private time, just the two of us. And of course our little girl."

Hearing her phone ringing, she ignored Laura's frown and told her producer she would be right there. As she left she saw the newly married couple talking to his parents and just gave a weak smile at them when she saw that Laura was following her out.

Elizabeth sighed then said to Jason. "I hate to say this, but she has no idea what she is in the middle of."

Thinking about what the Spencer's had done to Elizabeth emotionally in the past, he said "Sam is too selfish to let them pull the same crap they did on you. Don't worry, she is quite good at taking care of herself."

Heading down to the daycare, they picked up Cam who was excited to see them. "Are we going home? Is Georgie and Johnny coming too?"

Thinking on the second call from her brother, she said "He took Georgie on a trip, they will be back later. Now how would you like to spend the day with me, we can pick up some bubbles and flowers and make some s'mores."

"Okie-dokie, is daddy coming too?" he asked with a smile at Jason who said he had to go to work but would be home early to take them on a picnic for dinner.

With a grin, Jason watched his family entering the house then reminded the guards to keep a close eye on them before driving over to see Diane who was looking a little rough. "Problems?"

"Well your bestest friend in the world came over, she is back from hell." snapped Diane who added "She is like a rabid dog today. What did you do to set her off?"

"I didn't even know Carly was back in town, but my guess would be she heard about my getting married while she was gone." he said "So, since I know you can handle Carly with both of your arms tied behind you back, what caused this?"

"Kate Howard and Mac Scorpio. He ordered her arrested when her designer came back to the house next to Sonny's. She completed purchase and is only waiting for the police to release the crime scene. She wasn't happy to be told it wouldn't happen for at least a month."

Jason hid his grin then asked about the papers. "Files, you are officially the father of Cameron Steven Webber."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" said the tall blond standing in the room with her hands on her hip. "I can't believe you are willing to hurt the boys by punishing me this way."

"Mrs. Jacks, I thought I requested you to leave my premises?" asked Diane who lifted her phone and called the police. Carly just smirked, she knew Jason would never let her be arrested.

"Carly, go home to your husband, to your sons and stay out of my life. I have already adopted Cam and you have no say in my life. Why can't you understand that? To me this is nothing more than paperwork, I have always wanted Cam to be my son, there has always been a connection. If things hadn't been so screwed up all those years ago, he would have been mine biologically." Looking at her, he saw something, but wasn't sure what when she just quickly turned and left. Calling Elizabeth's guards, he warned them to keep the blond away. "Don't let her get close to my family."

Maxie was at the station when the geek entered the hub. "My fair Maxiamista, why are you in such a humble place as this? You should be in a tower waiting for your knight in shining armor to rescue you."

Kate was in with Mac, livid at being arrested and her call to Warren just added to the mess when she referred to him as Barney Fife, then made comments about hayseed cops. Mac just smiled as she ran him down to her boss. Then hitting the speaker phone button she said "My boss would like a word."

"Hello, Mr. James, we have met before. When Jackie was dating Robert."

Kate sat down stunned when she realized that the man in front of her wasn't a pushover. That he apparently had some kind of connection to her boss. In the end, Mac agreed not to arrest her as long as she stayed away from the estate. When she started to protest, she found herself overridden by the two men.

Storming out, she gathered her assistant, told the pest bothering her to go away and drove to the Metrocourt where she crossed paths with an angry Carly Jack entering the same door. "Watch it." she told the owner.

Starting to insult her, Carly just shook her head and pushed her way into the lobby. Seeing Jax talking to her mother, she tried to take some pleasure in hearing how far down in the world Sam McCall had fallen, but even that wasn't enough to keep her from being afraid what would happen in the future.

She needed to get Jason away from that leech Elizabeth Webber and that bastard Cameron. There was no way any child was going to take Micheal's rightful place in Jason's life. Thinking on it, she knew she had to get into that filing cabinet at GH, she had to stop Elizabeth from finding out the truth.

Anthony came to in the hospital, when the doctor explained they had to repair his throat and mentioned the poisons that had been given to him, he knew that Sonny Corinthos had been behind it.

He was scared for his family but knew that his son would never accept help from him. There had been too much damage done while he had been kept ill by that SOB Trevor Lansing.

His only hope lay in a daughter who had been stolen as a baby, a daughter who from what he had overheard was a parent herself. Thinking on his other daughter and how she had been turned by Trevor into a carbon copy of himself, he couldn't help thinking that Maria would have been ashamed of him. They had once had such grand hopes for their children, all three of them, but his anger, his instant lashing out in pain, had cost him everything.

When he started to pay attention again, he was shocked to hear that it was his little girl, his Bella who had signed for his surgery. Maybe, just maybe not all was lost.

Elizabeth was outside planting flowers when she heard a disturbance out front. Quickly getting Cameron into the house, she waited for the guards to let her know it was okay. "It's fine, Mrs. Morgan. It was only Carly Jacks, ma'am." said the young guard.

"Thanks Cooper, do you know why she was so angry this time?" she asked with a sigh.

"No, but your husband called warning us to not let her in." he said and was astonished at the beautiful smile. Blushing slightly, he went back outside to where Kurt and Paulie were. "What did the man following her say?"

"Straight to the hospital. I wonder what she is up to?"

"We need to keep an eye on her, she has more than a few screws loose." he replied.

Inside, Elizabeth feed Cam lunch, then suggested a nap. Seeing he wasn't too interested, she tried to stay awake, but the baby was tiring her a bit. Calling Emily, she asked if she could come over for a bit.

"Sure, I need you help with something, when you wake up." said a sad Emily when she arrived and explained. "I wasn't missing earlier, I was looking for something but instead of finding the answers I need, I... well, I fou-saw something else."

Johnny pulled up to the hotel, handing the valet the keys before reaching over to gently wake Georgie. "We're here sleepy boots."

With a yawn, Georgie looked up at the tall cream colored marble building, she said "I want a bed, that's all."

With a laugh, he led her into the lobby and said "John Zachara, we have reservations."

"Yes, Mr. Zachara, your suite is ready. Please allow me to lead you to your rooms."

John had to duck his head when Georgie mimicked the overly officious man who led them to an elevator and handed them a key. "This is the key to reach your floor. Only room on that floor have access to this elevator so that you don't have to wait for the regular hotel guests."

When they arrived at the door, he flung open the double door and said The Hotel Principe di Savoia's presidential suite. As he went on to explain it's amenities from the private pool to the then finishing up he announced that they only to ring, their private butler was on call twenty four hours. Johnny tipped the man, then looked at Georgie and said "We may be in trouble, I called and requested one of the small suites. I have no idea why were placed here."

"Maybe Lorenzo?" she asked then saw him shake his head no.

"He would have warned me, he knows what Milan is all about in my world. I want you to promise not to go anyplace without me, at least until we figure out what this is about."

"I won't. Besides, I want to meet your sister, see if she looks anything like Elizabeth and you." she said with a smile. Then taking out the guide book she had found on a bookshelf, "Why don't you make your calls, I am going to have a very long soak."

"Is that safe for the baby?" he asked only for her to say. "Oh, the book is for afterwords, to lull me to sleep, unless you want to help?"

Hearing the thud where his head hit the wall, she couldn't resist. "Skye says I should just forget all about this getting to know one another better and drag you off to the nearest bed, before I can blame it on pregnancy hormones."

"I have to make some calls, but when I get back, you are so going to explain that." he said leaving with smile. "Now eat something will you."

Georgie went for a swim and had just showered and changed into her bathrobe when she heard a knock on the door. Answering it, expecting room service, she was surprised when an older woman entered wearing a very short skirt and high heels. "Who are you?"

"Well, this is my hotel room, so why don't you tell me who you are?"

"Where is Johnny?" asked the brunette as she pushed her way into the suite.

"Answer my question and I might answer yours." replied an annoyed Georgie when she saw the woman pull out a gun.

"Now I asked you a question, I want an answer." said the dark haired woman. "Where is John Zachara and why are you in his hotel room?"

When Georgie refused to answer, the woman said "Get dressed."

With a smirk, Georgie went into her room, changed into one of her Vegas outfits and then went to get her purse. Calling Johnny she got his voice mail and said "There is a woman here looking for you."

Taking out the gift that Lorenzo had insisted on her taking, Georgie slipped it into the pocket of her jacket. Once in the sitting room of the suite, she said "Now what?"

Seeing that the woman had set her gun down on the coffee table, Georgie made sure to get between the stranger and the 9mm. The woman looked back from where she was standing at the window and said "You are coming with me."

Picking up the gun, Georgie said "I really don't think so."

"Oh please, if I shout my men will come in and shot you."

"Yes, but something tells me I can get at least two or three shots off first." replied Georgie hiding that she was shaking deep down.

"Oh please, some little miss sweetness is going to shoot me?" she said "Not in this life time. Do you know who I am?"

"Since that is what I have been asking since you barged uninvited into my suite, you should have figured out that the answer is no. So, why don't you tell me, just who are you and why am I supposed to be scared of you?" asked Georgie praying Johnny got there soon.

With a snort of disgust, she said "I am Claudia Zachara." She gave a cold smirk when Georgie dropped the gun in surprise. Picking it up the mob princess said "Now who the hell are you?"

"CLAUDIA, put the damn gun down, before you shoot my wife." roared Johnny as he slammed his way into the suite. "What the hell are you doing, we're pregnant."

Georgie felt relief but it came out as a small chuckle when she said "Actually to be accurate, I am pregnant and your sister is nuts."

Claudia had dropped the gun when she heard her brother. Looking at him in shock, she felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the handsome young man glaring at her. "Married? With a baby on the way?"

Pulling Georgie into his arms, he checked her over and said to his sister. "Yes, to both, now explain to me why you would enter my suite and hold anyone here at gun point."

"I thought … Lansing... why... here... oh my god, you are married." she said then sat down slowly. Then looking at the woman in her brother's arms said "Well at least she knows how to hold a gun."

"That isn't exactly what I was looking for in a wife when we got married two days ago." he said dryly. "Claudia, how did you know I was here?"

"The concierge works for us. I was hoping you were here to see me, I didn't realize you were on your honeymoon." she said only for Georgie to laugh.

"We are looking for you, but I became worried when they changed are reservation." he said then hearing a knock on the door, opened it so that two men in dark suits could roll the dining cart Georgie ordered into the room.

Carly gnashed her teeth when she went into the files and saw that Elizabeth's was gone along with Cameron Webber's. Hoping there was nothing to it, she went home to spend the afternoon with her husband knowing her boys would be arriving the next day.

When Elizabeth woke up, she saw that she had about a half hour before Jason was arriving home. "Okay, Emily what is going on with Nik and you?"

"You know about the pictures, the woman who looks like me..." she said with tears in her eyes when Elizabeth nodded. "I saw her, with Nik. I froze, I couldn't approach him, He was asking her if she had to be at GH today then hugged her saying I love you Emily. They were coming from Spoon Island."

"How is it he didn't notice..." Seeing the tears, Elizabeth sat down stunned. "No, I mean just no."

"Yes, I spent the night at the mansion. When I saw him later, I was upset but he tried to get me into a better mood. He said something about trying what we did last night again. That he had enjoyed not being able to see. Elizabeth, what I am going to do? How do I tell him that he slept with her, how do I forgive him for not noticing."

Holding her friend, Elizabeth just sat there stunned. She had nothing to say that would offer comfort and knew there was nothing she could do to take what happened away. Jason entered and Emily wiped her tears making Elizabeth promise to keep it quiet, for now. "Please?"

"For now, Emily." she said then mentioned. "You need to talk to Nik, now. Don't let this fester."

At the park, Jason was pushing Cameron on the swing when the guard pointed out Sam was watching them. Elizabeth hesitated then walked over to the woman. "Hello."

Staring at her, Sam walked away but the guard kept an eye on the woman, sure that she hadn't come here for no reason. Jason told Cooper to watch out for her while making plans to tell her that if she was smart she would concentrate on her relationship with Lucky and stay away from his small family.

Hearing the sound of the laughter he joined Elizabeth and Cam on the blanket to eat. "Daddy, why did Grandpa say I own all the boat in the harbor but Mr. Jacks?"

Thinking on it, Jason grinned then said Maybe someday you will but for now, why don't I buy us a small boat, okay?"

Thinking on it, Cam said "Okay, but I really want to visit the big boats too, Johnny said he would let me visit one of his."

Spending the time it took to pack up the food thinking, Elizabeth knew they were going to have to set down rules for Cam and any future children but that meant she was going to have to talk to Jason about something not so pleasant. About how his bestest friend and Sonny were actually rather bad parents to their sons. She did not want Cam being raised like that.

Arriving at home, she waited until Cam was asleep then said "We need to talk about something important."

As she explained about spoiling Cam, he sat down and thought about what she was saying. "Okay, you are right. I just, can't help it. I know that it is just my imagination but I see Cam and I feel like time was stolen from us."

Moving over to his side, she asked "What do you mean?"

"I feel like if I had … I don't know, done everything different, or even maybe just when you came back from California, if I had told you... well, I don't know. I just wish you and I had been together all this time. I wish I had been there for all the major events, and the small stuff in Cam's life. I used to see the two of you, and in spite of feeling I did the right thing, that you were safe and happy, I used to wish I was... that I was... that I was the one who bought that bracelet for you celebrating Cam's birth. That I had been there, even now, I regret what we lost by my being a coward." he said looking in her eyes.

"Oh, Jason." she said her voice failing. She knew how he felt, there were times when she had felt the exact same way, but knew that they couldn't change the past. "We--"

Hearing the phone ringing, she glared at it then seeing the caller ID said Johnny answered it. "You have the worse timing."

Claudia heard the sound of her sister's voice for the first time, and saw Johnny's grin. "Well, I just wanted to prepare you, I am bringing someone home with me."

"You found Claudia?" she asked. "When will you be here."

"Day after tomorrow, apparently she has decided we have to stop in Paris for some reason." he said before saying. "How is he?"

"Holding his own, they are transferring him back to Shadybrook day after tomorrow."

"I am sorry, you got stuck handling it. Hey, Georgie wants to talk to you."

When the younger woman was on the airphone, Claudia said to Johnny. "Could you get a grip, you are mooning after your wife."

"I know, look, are you sure you can keep this secret?" he had told her about Isabella/Elizabeth but was worried about her getting angry when visiting Anthony.

"Yes, but I know you are keeping something else from me, you had better tell me soon."

"I promise, but I might need you help dealing with a problem back home." he said then waited until Georgie had hung up to say. "I think we need Claudia's help."

"Good, because I might have a way of making Carly Jacks talk, if she is willing to help. " said Georgie grinning. "Claudia, have you ever gaslighted anyone?"


	26. Chapter 26

a/n: I forgot about posting here at fanfiction between the holidays and everything else. So here are the chapters you have missed.

Chapter 26.

When they left the beauty salon, Claudia glared at her new sister in law, so much for liking her. "Why couldn't I just go to my salon."

"Because we need you to at least resemble her. And even with money, her hair was still dyed this way. I used to make bets with my sister about which florescent light would turn the overly dyed blond hair green."

"Okay, now what?" asked Claudia who threw a fit when she saw the kind of clothes that Georgie wanted her to wear. "Are you nuts? I wouldn't wear these dime store cast offs even if I WAS poor."

"I know but this was how she dressed when she first came to town. Now do you have the rest of it memorized?"

"Atlantic City, New Jersey, Janine Matthews, Mike Corbin. Poor waif of a pretend waitress." said Claudia who had a horrible thought and asked suspiciously. "You don't really expect me to wait tables do you?"

Laughing as they went into Penn Station, Georgie said "No, how do you feel about stripping though. Here, take this before your brother comes over."

Seeing the gun, Claudia said "If you think I need it, you should keep it. I can take care of myself."

"I would prefer you take it. I didn't want it when Lorenzo gave it to me."

"I still can't believe you are friendly enough with Lorenzo Alacazar for him to get you a gun permit and the weapon. You are going to have to tell me that story at some point." said Claudia as she looked at the girl who had won Johnny's heart. "You're not exactly what you seem are you?"

"Very long story, let's just say, between my parents, my aunt and uncles, plus who my friends are and were, my life has never been boring. Now what is the name of the woman you are looking for?"

"Brandi or Amber. Either will do. The hotel, I want either Jasper Jacks or Carly Jacks." she said then thinking on it said "Can't we just drug this woman and find out what she did?"

With a heavy sigh, Georgie said "I would so love to; you have no idea how much I like that idea, but no. Her mom is my aunt. I want proof, public proof so that she can't hide behind this habit of marrying powerful and rich men. If you knew the way that she and that witch Courtney treated Elizabeth with impunity for years, you would be just as angry."

"So, my sister, you two are friends?"

"We actually share a couple of different things." said Georgie with a laugh. "And I owe her, my sister for a while lost herself and hurt Elizabeth too. Maxie got help, is doing better, but she was pretty messed up for a while. By the way did you date Lorenzo?"

With a wicked grin, Claudia said "And Luis but that didn't last long, he was as insane as my father. So, this Jasper Jacks, would it be worth it to hit on him?"

With a giggle, Georgie said "According to Brenda, his ex fiancee, no. He is decent in bed, but gets attached. If you want unattached, I heard rumors that Dr. Julian is pretty good."

"I think we are going to get along just fine." said Claudia. Seeing her brother coming toward them, she said "So, anything else?"

"Watch out for Sam McCall, she is a con artist who lives in town. Luke Spencer, he might be able to figure it out. But otherwise, just stay away from Elizabeth and her husband."

"Crap, what is her husband's name." asked Claudia as she tried to fix the bra strap on the cheap bra that Georgie insisted she get.

"Jason Morgan." Seeing her head come up with a frown, Georgie said "Oops, I thought you were told."

Johnny arrived in time for Claudia to say "You better have a damn good explanation as to why our sister is married to Morgan, did he know and ..."

"Hold it, no. Elizabeth didn't even know. Morgan and Elizabeth go way back and trust me when I say, he loves her very much. I can even say that if it weren't for her finding her family, he would be happier if we weren't Zacharas."

"I will reserve judgment." she said before getting on the train. Johnny and Georgie went to catch a taxi back to the airport so they could arrive home in time to warn Jason and Elizabeth that they have a plan in play.

Waking up, Jason heard Elizabeth in the bathroom, and went in to see if there was anything he could do to help. Rubbing her back and helping to hold her hair, he asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rinsing her mouth out, she said "This is the first time I have had morning sickness. I promise, next time I will wake you so that you can hold my head. Let's go downstairs, I need a cup of tea."

Walking her gingerly down the stairs, he heard Cam waking up just as he started the teapot. "I will get him. You just sit here." Stopping to kiss her quickly, he felt her grab his wrist.

"Thank you." she said with a smile only for him to give her a small grin.

Heading out an hour later to see Emily, Elizabeth thanked her driver for dropping her off just as Carly drove up. "So, let's see it, just what did you talk Jason into buying you. A diamond necklace? An expensive bracelet, just what did you get out of him."

"Mrs. Jacks, I need you to back away." said Cooper only for Elizabeth to touch his arm.

"Carly, unlike you, I don't expect men to buy me jewelry. Now I have no idea how you knew Jason bought me a present at a jewelry store, but what I received is none of your business. Now if you will excuse me, I have a busy day."

"Did you enjoy you stay in Courtney's suite. You do know he took you to the suite I designed for her. All of it, I wonder how many time he was reminded of her while there." Carly was determined to remind her that she was the second choice.

"You are truly well, sad. Jason wasn't thinking of Courtney, I doubt he even knew she had a suite there. He wasn't thinking of Sam and he wasn't thinking of you. Well that part isn't true. When we got the call this morning that you had arrived, we immediately checked out of the hotel so we didn't have to run into you."

"Running scared? Let me guess you were too scared to invite me to the wedding, you knew I would stop Jason from making the biggest mistake of his life." she sneered then frowned when Elizabeth just laughed.

"No, see we only invited the people who were truly happy for us to the wedding. You weren't on the list and there was no way you would ever be on that list. Carly, you want Jason at your beck and call, you want to be married to the respectability that is Jax, but you and I both know that if you thought you so much as stood a chance with Jason, you would ditch you husband in a second."

"Isn't that you, running back to Lucky while lusting after Jason. You do remember the warehouse fire, and the aftermath, don't you?"

"It wasn't about respectability, Carly it was about owing Lucky. But you were right, I was lusting after Jason, I was even in love with him then. As for now, I could care less about what you think if me, you are not an equation in my marriage."

"Well hold onto that ring, soon it will be all you have left of Jason, until you pawn it for money, trust me you will bore him soon enough." she said "The minute that baby is born, Jason will realize the mistake he is making. You are not capable of raising a kid in Jason's world. You don't have the backbone."

With a hidden grin, Elizabeth said "I would suggest that you don't make comments about things you have no idea about. Now if you will excuse me, I see my best friend, we have a lot to talk about."

Going over to Emily she just said "Don't worry about Carly, tell me about Nik."

Nik walked into Jake's and sat down waiting for his man to return. "Sir, she went to that dive on Hawthorne street. What now?"

"Track her down, I have to go and see someone." Walking into Jason's office to tell him he cheated on Emily was not going to be easy but he needed his help. "Morgan."

"What is going on?" asked Jason when Nik had sat.

"Three nights ago, I went home to find Emily already there. She uh, suggested a game. I was a bit surprised but she had purchased this book and had been suggesting things from it for a while/"

Seeing his confusion, Nik said "Look, just let me finish. I let her blindfold me, and it felt off. I just thought it had to do with being tied up and blindfolded. The next morning, she was up and showered before I even woke. Which is unusual but I just chalked it up to the night before."

Jason got it, while he hadn't been blindfolded he had screwed up and slept with the wrong woman, it was the moment he knew he had lost Elizabeth the first time and he had given up on ever having a life with her. Thankfully he had gotten his head out of his ass and was now with the woman he loved. "You slept with this double, didn't you? Does Emily know?"

"She confronted me about it last night. I have no excuse, I should have known. She wants some time and is moving back to What can you tell me about this double?" asked Jason as he reigned in his anger.

"My man is tracking her down, but there is still nothing to go on. The Tattoo was a dead end, Jason, I need to know why she did this? Was she trying to destroy my future with Emily? Was it some kind is sick kick?" While Jason knew how he felt, he couldn't help thinking that all of his sympathy was with his sister.

When Nik had left, Jason called his new enforcer and asked what he had gotten from Spencer when they had grabbed him. "Nothing, all he knew was Helena. What now?"

"Find this Ethan kid, I want him questioned, find out why he is a part of this." ordered Jason just before he heard a crash in the hallway. When they opened the door, he stepped back and said "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." said Coleman as he pushed his way past the guards. Once seated he said "I need to know are you going to honor my deal with Sonny?"

"What deal?" Coleman had come to see if Jason was going to ensure that his liquor license was renewed but hearing Jason ask what deal, pissed him off.

"The one I made with your late partner on your behalf. I wonder how long your marriage would last if that sweet thing were to learn what you did to cover up your involvement with what happened to her all those yours ago."

Jason walked to the door and opened it "Get out, don't come back and don't ever threaten me again. Elizabeth knows all about the accident. She forgave me, so if I were you I would not make the mistake of coming in here and trying to blackmail me again."

Coleman wasn't a smart man but he did have great street instincts. Quickly exiting the coffee shop, he was shaking in his boots as he realized that whatever had happened that night, Jason Morgan had no idea about any of it. Walking with his head down, he tried to figure out how quickly he could get out of town and how quickly he could force person to give him the money necessary to leave.

Making a quick call, he quickly got to the point. "If you don't want your whole world to crumble, be at Jake's by noon."

"Who do ..."

"The person who knows that Jason Morgan isn't aware that he spent the night at Jake's with Elizabeth Webber, the person who is aware that he could be the father of a certain little boy. Be here or I am going straight to Morgan, got it?" he said hanging up and starting to clear things out of his office.

Johnny and Georgie dropped her suitcase off at the penthouse and were leaving just as Jane Jacks and her son were bringing the boys home. "Georgie have you heard Carly in the hallway?" asked Jax only to be told she had only been home a few minutes.

Arriving at Kelly's, they saw Lulu working while Damien Spinelli sat there talking her ear off. "Fair Georgie, how was your time away?" he asked. "The bodacious one has been missing your presence is her very busy life."

"What do you want to eat?" asked Lulu then seeing the rings grimaced. She had been predicting that Georgie would marry Johnny. Why wouldn't she, she had no father for her kid and even Georgie Jones would get over the stench of mob money to keep from being a single parent.

"Nothing, just a orange crème milkshake." said Georgie while Johnny ordered Spinelli to give him what he had been working on. Seeing Elizabeth entering, Georgie and Johnny walked over to the coffee shop with his sister. The barista couldn't resist teasing the younger brunette "Is there something wrong with our smoothies?"

"Nope." she said then added "I just wanted an orange one, you don't do those." Entering the office, she saw the bald headed man along with a couple of guards who all left quickly.

"We need to talk." said Johnny then said "Claudia is coming into town, but she was delayed when we came up with a plan. We think that whatever Sonny did, Coleman knows. There was a hooker who was working as a stripper who he was paying off. Claudia is coming into town as a friend who slightly resembles Courtney Matthews to try and get some information."

"Don't waste your time. Turns out that secret was one we already knew." said Jason. "Coleman paid me a visit today, tried to blackmail me with it."

"We are going to let Claudia run with it, it might keep her occupied. She is rather curious about the coincidence of you marrying our sister." Johnny was certain they were on the right track but didn't want to tell them just yet. He didn't intend to let Carly slip out of trouble for this one.

Arriving in town, Claudia quickly got her bearings and went straight to Jake's. As she was walking in the front door, she heard the shots, and left just as quickly when she saw the sleazy looking man fall. Calling the from the disposable phone, she said "So does the man in question look like an actor from a bad eighties porno, because someone just shot him point blank range."

"Where are you?" asked Johnny then told her to head to Crimson Point. "NOW!"

Getting off the docks, she hired a taxi and grimaced when the driver made conversation the entire trip. Paying him off, she quickly went upstairs to Johnny's old room, not wanting to see the study or any other room in this gothic nightmare.

Georgie went to the station while Elizabeth headed home with Jason worried they might have just endangered their new sister. Georgie heard the call and breathed a sigh of relief when the desk sergeant told Mac. "Man in a baseball cap was seeing running out the back door. He tossed something and Harper is tracking it down. Do you want me to head down there?"

"Go, then keep me up to date." said Mac then looking at his little girl, pulled her into his arms. "I am so glad you are okay. What was this trip about?"

"I need to talk to you." she said then once they were in his office, "Johnny and I have reason to believe that Zander Smith wasn't the father of Elizabeth's son. We think someone faked the test results, but I can't tell you why. Can you trust me with the file from his death, please?"

Thinking on it, and wishing she wasn't involved, Mac said "Would Emily Quartermaine be in on this search, she asked for the file, saying she had been dreaming about Zander's death?"

"Thanks dad," said Georgie as she rushed out the door feeling guilty about keeping what they knew about Coleman getting shot quiet.

Emily was already reading the file, putting the pieces together. Calling Johnny she said "Can you meet me at Jake's? We need to talk to Coleman?"

"There was a shooting there, he is dead." replied the man. "I am going to pick you up after I get Georgie, we all need to talk."

Picking up the women, Johnny drove out to the Point and was amused by the less that thrilled reaction to Claudia from Emily. "Thank you, god. I couldn't stand the thought of another woman walking around looking that trashy on purpose. One Courtney was more than enough."

Running her hands down the outfit, Claudia struck a pose and said "What dime store chic isn't you thing?"

"No, it's any resemblance to the whore who destroyed one of my brothers, almost ruined my other brother's happiness out of a pathetic need to live some fairy tale, she also slept with my husband and got pregnant after supposedly being infertile."

"Oh, so she wasn't on your Christmas card list?" asked Claudia only for Emily to laugh at the raised eye brows and fake look of surprise.

"We need to piece this together." said Georgie as she looked around at the masculine bedroom. "Why are we in your old bedroom?"

Johnny said "Claudia hates this place even more than I do."

"Then lets get out of here. Why stay if you hate it." said Georgie. Picking up the legal pad and pens she stole from her dad's desk she eagerly led them outside only for Claudia to head quickly for a shed. Once there she saw the blood and asked "What happened to our playhouse?"

"Morgan, I brought him here when I was hiding him last year." he said then suggested the patio near the roses.

"Okay, now all of you think that our nephew Cameron, is really Jason Morgan's son. Who was the other option?" asked Claudia as she sat down.

"Two, maybe." said Emily. "Elizabeth doesn't remember sleeping with her ex-husband, Ric. HE was a sleazeball and I guarantee if he thought the baby was Jason's he would have faked the results, but he doesn't have the patience to wait before telling Jason. So I would eliminate him. Elizabeth was only sure she slept with him because of something Carly said later and we now know she is a liar."

"The other man?" asked Claudia.

"Zander, they were drunk, she was trying to get Ric to leave her alone. She remembers kissing him, but nothing after that. But she woke up at Jake's. Zander though, wasn't there. When she found out she was pregnant, she ran tests but he insisted there was no way he was the father. Then when the test came back positive he was shocked."

"Okay, explain how it is possibly Morgan's." asked Claudia.

"At the time, I sort of had an epiphany." said Emily embarrassed. "I was dying and realized I had been a horrible friend to Elizabeth the few years before, mainly because I resented her."

"For what?" snapped Claudia ready to smite this girl who seemed to be a major part of this mess.

"Honestly for something stupid, she was the one we all ran to solve our problems, Jason or her. I was jealous of how close she had gotten to my brother. Then she was hurt and Jason and she broke up so I helped Courtney with Jason since the sight of them didn't bother me." she said embarrassed. "I was a fool, I deliberately hurt my brother and friend because the idea of them having sex weird-ed me out."

"Okay, now tell me how this involves what we are looking into?" asked Claudia.

"The night I made the mistake of marrying Zander while loving Nik, I saw them together for a few seconds and knew they weren't happy. It was the way Jason looked at her...." she said sighing. "I saw it clearly for the first time. He in spite of everything was still in love with Liz and she would do anything for him. When I was half asleep I overheard my mother talking, she had seen them in the chapel together."

"I remember that, she was talking to Aunt Bobbie." said Georgie then her face darkened. "Carly over heard the conversation and stormed out as fast as a pregnant woman could."

"The next day, both of them returned, then Courtney showed up, I saw in her eyes, she knew. She knew my brother was in love with another woman. Then a few weeks later, Elizabeth was a victim of a hit and run."

"The blond used the guilt about her miscarriage to blame that on drugs." said a disgusted Georgie Seeing Emily's surprise, she said "Carly and Courtney had a tendency to run their mouths at Kelly's. I heard them talking. I know what they did to Jason. I heard them talking about how Courtney had used his love for Elizabeth to guilt him, saying he wanted children, just not his own wife's. There was some pretty serious guilt brought against him. I also saw your brother my guess would be right after his visit to Elizabeth. He was on the docks. I can still see the look on his face when he was staring at Elizabeth's studio. He loathed himself, it was when I started to truly dislike him for falling for that crap."

"I know, but they used Michael and children to play Jason. I saw him a few weeks later, he was watching Elizabeth, I saw his face. I saw him look at her, I saw the pain and then the moment he decided to walk away and do what he tended to do best, sacrifice his own happiness for others."

"Explain to those of us not up on Morgan, I thought you couldn't read the man, that he was like a block of concrete?" asked Claudia for the other three to laugh.

Johnny said "Except for when it comes to our sister, he is like an open book."

"So he walked away, but how do you get from that to his being the father of her son?"

"Because when my brother is in the same room with Liz, watch his hands. Before … oh my god, that is it. That is how they found out." said Emily in wonder. "Carly watches Jason like a hawk, if she so much as saw him in the same room with Elizabeth, she has this radar that pops up. They might not have known the night it happened, but they did soon afterwords."

"The masquerade ball."said Emily. "They were both missing and the overly brassy blond with dark roots was acting stranger than usual. That is the night Elizabeth thought she slept with Zander. So Zander was right, they kissed but in the end Elizabeth put on the brakes."

"The thing is, how did the dumb blonds fake the DNA test or was it Sonny?" asked Georgie.

"My guess is either Sonny or Carly did it. My money is on Carly. We know she took the sample to the lab with Jason's blood but how did she get a hold of a sample?"

When no one had an answer, Emily said "Remember when you asked why I wanted Zander's police file? I also tracked down his medical file and my brother's as well. Carly took a sample of Jason's blood to the lab. It was labeled for a drug test, who cares how she got it, it isn't important"

"We need to go to Jason and Elizabeth but first I need to remove the color from my hair, besides, I want to meet my sister as a brunette." said Claudia.

"You can't, at least not yet." sighed Georgie. Seeing them all looking at her, she said "I was thinking about Courtney's past, and something just popped up at me. Remember when Elizabeth was hit, I was talking to Lorenzo and I think I have another piece to this puzzle. He said that several of Sonny's men walked away about that time."

Seeing them look at her, she said "Think about it, we have more than a few suspects." Detailing them all, they started to realize their own personal opinions were blocking possible suspects.

"Lorenzo said that he had one of Jason's guards working for him. The man was disgusted with the way that Jason was acting, he blamed it on Sonny. We know that Sonny is involved but there is someone else who would have gained at that time, AJ. AJ might have seen it as a kid for a kid." she said grimly. "and if AJ was involved, then...

"Grandfather." Emily said "God, I hope you are wrong."

"Me too, but I doubt that he did anything more than arrange for the sample, I think we need to figure out how Carly would have got it. I also think that Edward was

hoping for a positive result, not knowing that Carly wanted the exact opposite."

Seeing them looking at her, she explained about AJ and his past to Claudia who gave a cold grin. "I get the list of names, but I don't think it was this Spencer; you have the same problem as with the dumb blond and that Ric guy, he would have pulled the trigger long before now. The dead guy, he does sound like a possibility but here is the important question, how did he know about the baby?"

Georgie said. "We need to do two things, first, we need to get everyone together, then we do this publicly to prevent anyone from escaping their part in it. Two we need to get your dad on board, Emily. Make that three, we need to find out the trust about Edward before ruining Carly."

"Already in the works." said Emily then with a quick grin, said "I know how we are going to do this. Georgie can you make a few calls, we are going to have a gala ball celebrating fathers in honor of... we need someone who has … Steve Hardy. We do it to honor his legacy at GH."

"Aren't you worried about using Elizabeth's grandfather." asked a doubtful Georgie.

"No, because I think we need some of Elizabeth's adopted family there to help support her and this way Tom and Jeff will be there. Claudia, you need to check into the Metrocourt." said Emily with a grin. "I don't suppose you know anything about planning gala's in four days?"

"No." was all she said then asked "Why don't we delay things?"

"I thought you no longer wanted to be a blond. Actually, you can dye your hair back. We just need to find a wig." said a thoughtful Georgie. "I also need to do some questioning of a former police officer. Unless you want to visit with Taggert?"

Emily looked at her then giggling said "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Oh, yes. Trust me, that man has files on Sonny Corinthos and his family that have got to have something to help us with this." said Georgie. Kissing Johnny she said "Do you have other cars here?"

"Yes, of course, why?" he asked.

"Now isn't that a rather telling question." said Emily pointedly. "Almost like something a husband might ask his wife."

Seeing her looking at their rings, Georgie said "Oops, yes, we got married. I will explain later, but since it is going to take a couple of hours to reach Marcus, I have to get going."

"Not without me." retorted Johnny only for his wife to grin.

"Taggert will take one look at you and shout mob. No this has to be done without you." she said then added. "Though, I do know one other person he would be willing to talk to."

"Don't take Elizabeth." said Emily then realized that wasn't who she was talking about. "Wait, who are you taking?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." said a mischievous Georgie. Making the call, she soon had the woman on the other end laughing as she said she would be more than happy to help.

Emily fell off the chair laughing as tears ran down her face. "OH MY GOD!!! I can't breathe." when she had regained her breath, she looked at the brother and sister and started again. "I wish I could see this."

"Georgie, what is wrong with your friend, does she need medication?" asked Claudia only to go and get some water and hold it over the hysterical brunette who kept muttering the name Alexis in between chuckles.

"No, let's just say... Taggert has several write-ups in his personnel file, most the result of Alexis Davis threatening to sue the department. But at the same time, Taggert has the same soft spot for her that he does for your sister."

"Why is he like that in regards to my sister." she asked curious to learn more about Elizabeth.

Emily was no longer laughing and Claudia picked up on both of the women's somber faces. "What is it?"

"When Elizabeth was fifteen, she was raped in the park on her way home from the movies. Long story but she showered and they couldn't do a rape kit, the guy went to jail for something else, but never faced punishment for Elizabeth's rape. Taggert was the officer who took her statement. Even Capelli who was a dirty cop was still protective of Liz until the day he died. They were the ones who went through the mug shot books with her."

Johnny lead the foursome up to the house, where he got some keys for Georgie. Grimacing the brunette said "Do you have anything less pretentious."

Looking at the Cadillac, Johnny said "I would rather you didn't drive one of the sports cars, they have air bags."

"I will be fine." she said kissing him gently. "I promise. Emily would you like a ride to Port Charles, I am picking Alexis up at the Lake house."

When they had left, Claudia let her anger explode. "There is a man alive who dared to rape our sister? What the fuck, Johnny?"

Seeing her heading to the house and talking about finding a gun. Johnny put his hand on her arm and said "He's dead. Morgan had him killed a few years ago, discreetly."

"That rat bastard should have been hanging from a pole in town." said a furious Claudia as she paced back and forth. Then turning she said "Did he at least die painfully?"

"Yes, and the reason it was handled discreetly was Morgan would have been the chief suspect for what the man did to his little sister let alone what happened to Elizabeth. But when I went looking I found out he died a week after he was released."

"Good, maybe Morgan isn't an asshole after all." she said calming down. "Do you have any idea what those two have planned?"

"No, but I at least know that I will be there to protect my wife." he said then added "You had better go check into the hotel, make sure that either Carly or her husband see you."

"What do they look like?"

Searching for the files, he showed the two to Claudia who said "Do you suppose flirting with hubby would hurt?"

"No, but he isn't the sort to cheat." said Johnny. "Here, look at this one."

Seeing the picture, Claudia asked who the hooker was? "Sam McCall, watch out for her. She is trouble."

Four days later, Elizabeth and Jason were getting dressed to attend a gala that Emily and Georgie were planning in honor of Father's day. They had had a busy week and neither wanted to attend but since it was to help set up a Residency in honor of her grandfather they really had no choice.

After kissing Cam goodnight, Jason was brushing his hair of his forehead when he saw the band aid on his arm. Still a bit worried, he asked Elizabeth if his pediatrician had come back with the test results. "No, but it was only to be safe. I don't think Cam has any worries in regards to lead poisoning."

Emily was standing at the entrance talking to her parents and watching as the guests arrived. Seeing Mac talking to Maxie and Robin, she looked around until she saw Georgie with Bobbie and Laura while Sam was talking to Lucky who was in a wheelchair. Wondering why he would come when he had only been out of the hospital for a couple of days, she just went to greet the unknown guest of honor.

"Hello Jax, Carly. Glad you could come." she said while trying not to glare at the woman. The DNA tests they had rushed had proven that Cameron hadn't needed to be adopted, he truly already had been a Morgan. She felt someone touch her arm, and sighed. She knew that Nik would be here, but she still wasn't ready to deal with his sleeping with her lookalike.

Carly walked into the room, slightly relieved. She would swear she had been seeing Courtney for the last few days but was sure that it was the result of seeing Coleman getting killed. She had never been so grateful for a burglar in her life. The last remaining proof that she was involved in making Jason's past with Elizabeth disappear was gone.

Hugging Jax's arm, she eased him over to a hospital board member, only to stop dead in her tracks when she heard a familiar voice. Turning to glare at the woman she said to her husband, "Did you know she would be here?"

"Who?" he asked then winced when he saw Brenda talking to Robin and Dr. Drake. "Uh, no. I didn't. But remember one thing. I married you." As they kept walking, Carly kept an eye on the former model who was talking to Kate Howard and a few other well known celebrities about town.

Brenda saw Jason arriving with the woman she assumed was his wife and pulled Robin off to the side. "How are you doing with that?"

Looking at where she was pointing, Robin said with a laugh. "I faced the truth a long time ago, Brenda. Jason and I were there for each other when we each needed something to keep us sane, but that is true love. Now if he was with that blond tramp or Sam, I might be upset, but Elizabeth and he, no. I do envy them though."

Watching the doctor her best friend had introduced her to, she said "You are in love with him?"

"Yes, but one minute things are fine, the next he is distant again." she said with a sigh. "Look, there's Georgie, did I tell you she is married to John Zachara?"

"Yes, gangster in training. We already discussed this, but I will wait until you are ready then we are speaking about Dr. Feelgood." she warned her friend just as Jason and his wife approached.

"Do you have a minute?" the blond asked her.

Walking off to the side, she answered his voice mail question. "Yes, I wouldn't put it past them. But just what do you suspect?"

"That Carly and Sonny were trying to control me using Courtney. That there is more to this than I know. But yet, why? Why encourage me to marry his sister if he knew I was in love with another woman?"

"For control. By the way, have you found him yet?" she asked.

"No, but I will. Sonny can't hide forever. Not in these times." he said before going to greet Emily who had come with Steven Webber instead of Nik. "Em, what is going on?"

"Nothing, why?" she asked only for him to point out she was acting strange.

"You have been avoiding Elizabeth and me for the last few days. IF this is about Nik, just talk to me." he offered.

Feeling guilty, Emily just kissed his cheek and said thanks before heading to the bathroom where Claudia was changing. "How do I look?"

"Perfect. Are you ready?" she asked before leading the brunette out. Walking around, she pointed out various people then frowned. "Great, I can't find Jason and Elizabeth. I will be right back. Can you wait on the balcony?"

Walking towards the quiet alcove, Claudia heard someone giggling and interrupted something. "Is anyone out here?"

Lulu and the young man she had been kissing said "Uh, nope, we are heading back in. See you inside, Ethan."

The younger man waited until the blond was inside then placed a call on his phone. "Are you coming to the party."

"Good, see you there. But be careful they are all here." Before hanging up he said I love you.

The brunette looked at the younger man and said "What about the blond?"

"She is just an appetizer, now what business is it of yours?" Claudia thought about it and decided she had enough on her shoulders. Tomorrow after all of this was made public, she had to visit the bastard who called himself her father. The man who had exiled her to Italy for telling him the truth.

Carly saw Jason and Elizabeth talking in the corner and moved their way just as Emily and Georgie took the mike being handed to them from the conductor. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. We are here for two reason's this evening. To raise money for the resident scholarship fund for General Hospital and to honor those whose hard work at long hours and low pay is the start of a very rewarding career."

Emily took over the mike while Georgie worked her way offstage to set up the next part of their plan. "But Steve Hardy was a man who did more than work to create one of the finest medical establishments in the state, he was a husband, married to the late Audrey Hardy. He was also a father of two sons. Thomas, his adopted son with Audrey and his eldest. Jeff. Jeff and Steve Hardy never knew they were father and son until they were adults."

"So in honor of the fathers amongst our illustrious guests, we would like each of you to accept this small token of appreciation for the love you give, the strength to overcome the fear that you will be a terrible dad, and most importantly the time you spend with us, your children. See that is the important part of being a father, spending that time with us."

"Now, first up, I would like to honor my own dad, Alan Quartermaine, from the moment Mom and you adopted me, you have been there for every single big moment but most importantly for every single little one as well."

Emily hugged Alan then gave him the small engraved silver Tiffany's key chain that they were using as a present. Georgie, then urged Maxie and Robin to the stage before saying. "My father is a wonderful man, he has taken everything my sister and my cousin have thrown at him in stride. From marriages, to teen angst. To removing oversized bears from my car. Mac, you have been the strength behind all three of us. Thank you."

As the various guests were handed key chains, Georgie made sure to slowly herd the select few to the side of the room. When she saw the Q's, the Spencers, and her co-conspirators, she made a point of getting Jasper Jacks attention.

"Thanks, Jax. I just wanted you and Carly here for these ones. This is for you. For the way you have stepped up for Michael and Morgan. Those two boys are very lucky." said Georgie. "Trust me, I know a lot about dads. You are going to be a good one, isn't he, Carly?"

Carly got a bad feeling about this, but just smiled and said "Yes, he is. Hopefully we will soon have a child for him to be a father too."

"What about Michael and Morgan, isn't he their stepfather?" she asked and Carly blinked and said "Of course, he is married to me."

"This one." said Emily holding up the last key chain with a smile. "This one is for my brother, Jason."

Her back was now sweating, Carly saw the brunette standing with John Zachara and would have sworn she was glaring at her. "Of course, Jason deserves one, he has been a great stand in father to my boys, and of course to Elizabeth's son. He even went so far as to adopt the fatherless little boy."

No one knew what was going on, but Alan couldn't help remember his discussion with Emily and knew that whatever was up, a certain blond was about to face some serious trouble.

"Fatherless little boy, how can you say that. I HAVE BEEN A FATHER TO CAM!" insisted a loud Lucky. "Someone had to."

Elizabeth and Jason felt the undercurrents and knew that something was up that got worse when Emily turned to Lucky and said "You are correct, someone had to. Unfortunately, thanks to circumstances beyond her control, Cam's dad was stolen from him. Right Carly?"

Wondering how long they were going to blame her for AJ, Carly started to ease back only to see Nik standing there. "AJ-"

"This isn't about AJ." said a grim Emily. "This is about Cam and how his father was stolen from him."

"Em, look, I know that you loved Zander, but you need to let it go." said Lucky while Laura thought back and knew Carly had done something.

"Oh, you see, Lucky, Zander isn't Cam's father. Is he Carly?" she asked only for Sam to get a gleeful expression as she remembered the rumors.

"If it wasn't Zander's does that mean Cam is Ric's?" she said looking at Elizabeth with a smirk as the nurse just stared at Emily.

"No, see Elizabeth didn't sleep with either of the men. Ric lied, wanting to win Elizabeth back, and Zander has always insisted they only kissed. But since Elizabeth woke up at Jake's, she didn't believe him."

"Oh, please, the DNA tests proved that Cameron was Zander's." said Carly rolling her eyes while Jason froze. Zander and Elizabeth had been at Jake's when he had fled there, sick of his life and the lies. He remembered seeing them but he also knew that Zander had come back down the backstairs minutes later.

As he tried to piece things together, he felt sick wondering if what he suspected was the truth. Then looking at Elizabeth realized she was upset at the idea of not knowing who her son's father was. Pulling her back into his arms, he could feel how her body was trembling but it go worse when Emily said "See, Jason was there that night, now according to my recollections, he had finally had enough of his life with the lying piece of trash called Courtney Matthews and had tried to get his balls back from his so called best friend. But something happened. I don't know what, but I do know that whatever it was, Jason went back into his shell."

He had thought he killed someone. When he woke up at home, he had been told that he had killed an intruder in the warehouse. He had went for a walk to recover the lost memories and had seen Elizabeth in the distance, playing in the leaves. He had decided she would have a better life without him, without his filth hanging over him.

Emily saw that something had upset Jason and moved on. "We also know that Elizabeth ran blood DNA tests, they proved Zander was the father only thing was, Zander didn't father Cam. The blood sample was switched by a frazzled nurse at GH by the name of Bobbie Jones."

Seeing everyone turn to her, Bobbie protested only for Georgie to take over. "The description was a tall blond woman, who signed the paperwork Bobbie Jones."

Everyone in the area turned to Carly who said "How would Courtney manage to get Momma's badge."

"It wasn't Courtney, she doesn't have the brains. We thought Granddad was your accomplice or AJ. But it was neither, you should know that Taggert still has all of his old files and when we visited him, he turned them over to us. I know that you used Max Giametti, I just have two questions."

"No, I get this pleasure." said Georgie who looked at Carly with a sneer on her face. "Did you sleep with him or just flirt with the poor dumb bear. The second one is this, why on earth did you steal yet another child from it's father."

Jason saw the look on her face and bowed his head, thinking of all the things he had missed with his son as a result of what he saw. "Because this time, she knew that I would fight to be with it's mother. She knew that her days of using me would be over. Carly, I just don't get it. Why do this to us. To Elizabeth, to me?"

"She doesn't deserve to be the mother of your child."

"And who does? You? Leticia is more of a mother to your sons. Courtney? She didn't love me, I didn't love her. She was disillusion and living some sort of fantasy. I was just a prop."

"You loved Courtney, I wasn't going to let Elizabeth steal you away from her."

"I didn't but we aren't here to argue about that. As for Elizabeth, no one could steal me away, because she has always had me."

"Really what about Sam?" snapped Carly. "You were going to marry her, you loved her and her baby. You were going to make a family with her."

Jason felt bad for Sam but knew he had to make Carly face facts. "We have already discussed this, Sam was threatening to abort her baby, I knew that would be a mistake and then I let her stay. I was lonely, the woman I was still in love with was happy and safe, at least I thought so. So I tried, I did, but in the end, she wasn't Elizabeth and I made a mistake out of loneliness."

"Carly none of this excuses you for stealing Cam away from his parents, from your so called best friend." snapped Jax as he looked at her. "You say all the time that you would do anything for him, but how can you consider this a good idea?"

"Because that little bastard was Elizabeth's. She SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN ALLOWED TO HAVE HIS CHILD!!" she shouted then looking around added. "Come on, you all know that, she isn't good enough for him? She won't last ten minutes in the real world."

"Who is Carly, who do you think is good enough to be the mother of his children?" asked Elizabeth moving closer to the blond. "You? Oh, please, you have got to be kidding me. You are an obsessive bitch who can't even take care of the kids you have. Without the nanny, your kids would have no parental figure in their life until you married Jax."

"YOU BITCH, YOU ARE THE REASON THAT MICHAEL DOESN'T HAVE JASON, YOU JUST COULDN'T STAY AWAY." she shouted. "YOU STOLE HIM AWAY FROM ME, FROM MY CHILDREN. I WAS NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU GET EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER WANTED. NO WAY IN HELL!"

Shaking her head at Carly finally admitting the truth, Elizabeth just said "Carly, this wasn't about you, it wasn't even about me, it was about Cameron. But then to you he doesn't matter since he isn't yours. You know I always wondered if you were truly Bobbie's daughter, but you just proved yourself a true Spencer. Go to hell, and by the way.... this idea I wouldn't last long in Jason's world. I was born into that world."

Johnny and Claudia realized what she was about to do at the same time as Jason and moved in closer. "I was born Isabella Antonia Zachara. Trevor Lansing stole me away from my real family. I was already part of that life to parents who loved me, To a father that killed for what he thought happened to me. You, you're the result of a condom breaking in a business transaction. How appropriate, considering you have never held a real job in your life and have made what you have divorcing rich men. I have always been nice to you, for Bobbie's sake, for Jason's but no more. You are going to pay for what you did to my son."

Carly turned to Mac who was standing there with disgust on his face and said "You just heard her threaten to kill me, arrest her."

"Ahem, I never threatened to kill you, that would be letting you off too easy. I would rather you be alive. Living the sad pathetic life you have left knowing you lost." said Elizabeth while Jason was making plans for Michael and Morgan after her death.

"Carly Jacks, you are under arrest..." The newly minted parents walked away, stunned. They just wanted to go home to their son. Both needing to hold Cam, one wishing she remembered the facts surrounding her son's conception, the other wishing he had had the courage years before to try and figure out the truth about the bond he had felt to Elizabeth and Cam.

He could hear Carly's shrieks and didn't turn around, he couldn't deal with this tonight, but someday somehow she was going to pay for what she had stolen from them.

Arriving at the house, Jason paid the young student nurse who had been babysitting and told one of the guards to drive her home. At the door to Cam's room, Jason saw Elizabeth on the floor, her knees curled up underneath her as she touched their son's curls and cried.

Slipping down so his body surrounded her, he kept saying. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry, how did I not know. I can't b..." as the tears slid down his face, he pulled her into his arms just wanting to hold them both. "I love you."

Wiping away the tears, she said "I love you too. Both of you."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Claudia tossed her purse on the credenza in the suite and waited for a call from her sister in law, then thought about how she was going to make this Carly woman pay for what she had done to her sister and nephew. That thought, nephew, caused her to stop and sit down.

She was an aunt and from the rumors around down, about to be one again. Then there was Johnny and his wife. The idea that Johnny who had never really had a family getting one of his own, made her feel more alone than usual.

Moving to the window, she looked out over the city and thought about Johnny, her father and their twisted childhood courtesy of Trevor Lansing. At least Elizabeth had been spared dealing with him and his twisted idea of control.

As she stood there dealing with the unfamiliar emotions of family, Claudia wasn't sure where she would fit but knew that she wanted to more than anything. With a wry twist of her lips, she couldn't help thinking that she needed a sit down with her brother in law, Jason Morgan would have probably run down her past and she knew he would not be thrilled to have a one on one with her but she needed to make sure that the air was cleared.

Jason maneuver a sleeping Elizabeth into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. After checking on her and a still sleeping Cameron, he looked at the clock and decided she would still be up.

"Em, what didn't you tell us?" he asked while heading downstairs.

"Let me in, I am sitting out in your driveway." she said with a heavy sigh.

When he had let her in, he asked "Why were you just sitting out there."

"I wasn't too sure of the reception I would get for doing this so publicly. I am sorry about that for Elizabeth's sake, but Jason, I didn't want you to once again cover for Carly. I am sorry I just didn't trust you." she said looking straight at her brother.

Stunned, Jason sat down then said "Why?"

"Jase, even though I have seen changes recently, in the past you have covered up for Carly, for Sonny and for others in that world even at your own expense and several times at the expense of those you claim to care about like Elizabeth. I wasn't sure that once again, somehow some way, Carly wouldn't win out over the truth like she has in the past."

Stunned at his sister's opinion of him, he asked "Do others feel the same way?"

"Yes." she said softly. "Jase, why do you think it took so long for Elizabeth and you. Yes, there were issues with Lucky and Liz's habit of doing the same thing but big brother, but you and I both know that you should have fought for her, that Carly was the main reason you didn't. You and your denial of what Carly is truly capable of."

Jason wanted to deny what she said but he couldn't help feeling there was a grain of truth in there. And it made him ill to realize that while Carly had had help doing this, he had played his own part in losing time with Elizabeth, with his son. His son; it had been sinking in slowly, but now he had come to accept what he had lost.

Looking up at his sister, he said "What do you know and who else besides Georgie, and I am assuming Johnny were in on finding this out?"

"Johnny suspected, and then I think he told Georgie. While he was questioning me, I had a run in with Laura Spencer and something clicked. I did some local sleuthing but they tracked down some of Courtney's stripper pals."

Thinking on the conversation with Coleman, Jason knew that he had to have a talk with Johnny as well. Then with a grimace, he thought about Claudia, he had had Bernie run a background check on his sister in law and knew that she had been involved with the Alcazars, and a few other people he didn't consider to be a friend of his family's.

"Jase, what are you going to do about Carly?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothing, I get why you are worried, but Emily.... I woke up to the truth about my friends a while ago. No more hiding anything from me, okay?" he asked. "Now why don't you stay in the guest room, since I am sure Elizabeth is going to have questions in the morning."

Nodding, she hugged Jason then said "I am sorry for the time you lost with Cam."

Returning the hug, Jason said "Me, too. I have to run out and deal with a few things, but when we get the time, we need to talk about Nik and this woman."

With a sigh, Em turned away. "I know it hurts, but I don't think Nik did this to hurt you."

With a sad smile, Emily said "Jase, I know you are trying to help, but right now... I just need some space to work out what is going on in my own head. Please, for me, let Nik handle this."

"Okay." He said then when she was on her way upstairs, he wrote a note for Elizabeth and went to talk to the guard outside. "I have to run out, no one but Johnny and or Georgie are to be let in."

Elizabeth had heard Jason leaving and sat up still working things out in her mind. Hearing the light footsteps, she found Emily in the hallway and went to speak to her. "Em?"

As they settled down on the bed in the guest room, Emily spilled out all they had learned about Cameron's parentage. "So, it looks like Carly used Max, but the only part we haven't figured out is the logistics of Jason and you."

"I have some ideas on that, but I am rather embarrassed to think that I thought I was sleeping with Zander and that it was Jason all this time." She admitted. "I feel guilty that he lost his life before learning the truth. He was so lost then."

"I can't help thinking that my selfishness cost him his life." Said Emily sadly, while reaching for a tissue. "I knew he was destined to die young. I think that is why I was so determined to love Nik."

Surprised, Elizabeth said "What?"

"Do you remember how when Lucky returned, you more knew you loved him then felt it?" she asked only to receive a yes, then said "Well, I am beginning to have doubts about how deep my feelings for Nik were."

"What?" asked Elizabeth as she reached for an upset Emily's hands.

"Now isn't the time for this." She said sadly.

"Speak up, or else." Said Elizabeth lifting a pillow.

Emily looked and realized she needed to tell someone, even if her best friend never forgave her for it. "See, I used to think that we needed Lucky and Nik, for us to succeed. I thought we would always be this awesome foursome who was there for one another, but now..."

"But now..." prompted Elizabeth.

"I think that my love for Nik was holding onto childish dreams. I was thinking things through. I mean my feelings for all of you. You, I mean, we get angry with one another, but at the base of all of that, you, you I know are always there for me and I know that I always want to be there for you. Even when it scares me."

"Scares you?" asked Elizabeth.

"See, when Paige died, Lucky was my first friend, but you, I tell you things I would never tell anyone else. It is why when Jason and you first started getting close I was so worried. I mean, you were telling him things I wanted you to be telling me." She said.

"I just thought you only wanted me to feel things for Lucky." Admitted Elizabeth. "I felt like you were angry that I was moving on."

"No, more like jealous of the way you would talk to my brother instead of me. Worried about what would happen, that you would stop talking to the Q's like he did." She said with a pout. "When I had come home after rehab, I was resigned to Jason being the one you told your secrets to, but you two were apart and then Courtney started the whoa is me and since I had been there, I fell for it."

"She was good at that, until she figured out what she wanted of yours." Said a pissed off Elizabeth. Then she laughed. "I wonder what she would say about Jason and I being married, about us knowing the truth."

"Who knows, she was never very bright, but she was right about one thing. My brother loved you. Did you know that she warned Sam about you, said that she wasn't a threat to Sam's little fantasies of a life with Jason, but that you were. Not Carly not Robin, but you." Said Emily. "I can't help wondering if Jason and you had danced at my wedding to Nik, if you would have ended up together then."

"Probably not. We both needed to do some more growing." Admitted Elizabeth, then she said "Okay what about Lucky and Nik."

"Lucky, when he started seeing you, I was happy because by then I had fallen for Nik, but looking back... well, I think the two of you were a mistake." She said tensing up worried how Elizabeth would take that.

"We were, don't feel bad about that, Em." She said hugging her friend.

"Then later on, I thought I was getting my Prince Charming, but they never tell what happens next in those fairy tales." She said. "I loved Nik at one point, but eventually my feelings, they changed. And instead of facing them, I kept trying to change everything else. This newest mess, it just forced me to admit that the Nik I loved, he is gone.."

\

"Oh boy." Said Elizabeth as she got that Emily was serious. "What happens now?"

"That is the hard part. I love Spencer, I love being his caregiver and when I tell Nik... what am I going to do?" she asked while wiping the tears. "I thought about staying with Nik, being there but I can't do that to him. He deserves someone who will love him for him and I am not that person. I don't want someone who broods; I want someone who will talk to ME!"

Elizabeth said "I think you need to sit down, tell Nik this. For both of your sake's. Spencer can't be the reason the two of you stay together, Em. What about your own future, don't you want to be a mom, yourself?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "But I don't know how to tell Nik without hurting him."

"Em, it will hurt him worse if you keep it a secret. Trust me, I can't help thinking that Lucky and Ric, I didn't love them the way I should, I did the exact same thing."

Hugging her, Emily said "I should have been honest years ago with you. Sometimes I wish I had your strength."

"Strength? You have got to be kidding me. I announced to the whole world tonight that Anthony Zachara is my dad, I am scared to death of the fallout." Said Elizabeth. "I see him as a frail old man lying in a bed, bewildered by the world around him. Yet my brother has memories of our father killing our mother, of his holding a knife to Johnny's throat when he was five and god knows what he did to Claudia."

"Yet you feel an emotional pull to him." Said a sad Emily. "I get that."

With a hug, they just kept talking moving from subject to subject until Emily asked about their previous beach plans.

"Oops, I forgot. I don't know Emily, I am going to be getting big in July." She said doubtfully.

"You can always decide later. I just want to get away, I need that time to myself." she admitted. "Elizabeth, what happens if I never find anyone to love again?"

"Emily, you are a very lovable person, the right man is out there, I know it." she said hugging her friend. "Now I have to head back to bed, Cameron is going to wake up very early tomorrow morning. He is looking forward to celebrating his first father's day with Jason."

"I think my brother feels the same way." said Emily as she slide under the covers.

!!*!!

Jason quietly talked to Cody, getting what he needed before saying "I want you to tell all of this to Cassadine. My sister wants me to stay out of it."

"EVERYTHING?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes, I think he is going to be the only one who can deal with Spencer Sr. if this turns out to be true." Jason said then asked "Our man on Carly, what did he find out?"

"The Commissioner arrested her for tampering with the hospital records, but he is going to have to release her when she posts bail." he pointed out. "I had Cooper talk to a contact of our, he said no one came for her."

"So she is still in a jail cell. Good, I need to make a visit to her house, I want the guards around Elizabeth and my son increased when she gets out." Jason took the drive over and saw the lights on in the window. Knocking at the door, he was soon let in.

"I am surprised you are here." said Jax. "Please tell me you aren't going to bail her out of this mess."

Thinking on what his sister had said, Jason realized the blond thought the exact same thing. "No, I am here to check on you and the boys. I stopped at the Towers, the guards said you took the boys back here."

"I just couldn't stay there another minute. Jason, I have always known that a part of Carly was obsessed with you, but to go this far... to steal you son from you. I just don't ... I never thought she would go that far."

"I have know for years she wasn't stable. It's why I spent so much time cleaning up her messes. I couldn't let her ruin the boys lives. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to petition for emergency custody, with Sonny gone there should be no problem with that. I talked to Bobbie, she agreed with my take on the situation for now." said a weary Jax. "I have no intention of bailing her out, so if she gets out it will be on her own funds."

"I would talk to Monica and Alan, they might have plans of going for custody of Michael, but I don't think the boys should be parted." remarked Jason as he moved to the door. "Jax, if she should show up, I am not going to play around. She might come looking for a shoulder to cry on."

"I know." he said resigned. "The problem is that part of me still loves her."

!!*!!

Johnny sat on the foot of Georgie's bed and smoothed the wrinkle in the blankets. "I uh, I have something I need to tell you."

Hearing her moan in her sleep, he moved up next to her and gently shook her. "Georgie, we need to talk."

"In the morning, please." she said before opening her eyes to look at him. With a gently smile while she was still half asleep and could blame it on that, she reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. "Stay with me."

Knowing he shouldn't, Johnny still kicked off his shoes, and stripped down to his boxers, flushing when he saw she was watching him through half lidded eyes. Moving on to the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead saying. "We really need to talk tomorrow."

"Fine, tomorrow." she said clasping the hand with his wedding ring.

Father's day dawned way too early for Mac with a call from one of his early morning patrols. "Sir, there is movement on that old estate next to Corinthos."

"What kind of movement?" he asked getting up.

"Trucks hauling in tacky statues."

Calling Diane Miller, he asked her if her client was breaking the court order forbidding her to step onto the property. When she said she was sure her client wouldn't do that, he snapped "Then why is there a truck load of marble statues driving onto the property on a Sunday morning?"

When Mac arrived, he saw the red head dressed in what he supposed was her idea of casual clothes. "Excuse me, Miss Howard, what do you think you are doing?"

"Mr. James talked to your judge, he agreed that since it was the inside of the house that interests you, I could start with the new landscaping on my new property. Here is the paperwork."

Taking the blue backed paper, he read it then said "This is signed by a judge in the city, it isn't valid here. So why don't you let these men go home to their families to celebrate Father's day and why don't you go do what ever it is you do."

Looking at the officer and seeing she was pushing her limits, Kate still decided to press matters only for Mac to tell the crane operator to stop or he would shoot. "Don't you think that is a bit excessive Commissioner Scorpio?"

Taking out his gun for the first time in years, Mac shot the wire holding up the statue. When it crashed to the ground, Kate gasped and said "How dare you? Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I just kept myself from arresting your rear. Now I would suggest that if these men don't want to spend the day in a jail cell, they clear out."

Maxie was in a grumpy mood when she pulled onto the estate which got worse when she saw her father walking towards her with a thunderous expression. "You need to get your boss under control, the next time she breaks the law I am calling the press then arresting her. Make sure she understands that."

!!*!!

Jason woke up just as Elizabeth started moving. When she moved slowly, he asked if she needed him only to be told always but that she wasn't suffering from morning sickness. "Just tired. Emily and I spent part of the night talking. I had just gotten back to bed when you arrived home."

"I needed to see about... well, the boys." he admitted. When she said she understood, he couldn't help feeling guilty because if the situation had been reversed Carly would have never done the same. Kissing her on the cheek, he told her that.

"Don't. At some point, we are going to have to sit down and talk about this. I hate to say it but there are a few things we need to air out about this mess. Starting with, I am sorry." she said sitting on the chair by the fireplace.

"For what?" he asked kneeling next to her. "It was my fault, she did this. I just took the easy road, letting Sonny and her run my life and you and our son paid the price for that."

"But I was the one who was going to let Ric Lansing play daddy to our little boy. I was the one who was going to play happy families with Lucky and our child." she said her voice breaking. "I was the one who didn't remember who I had slept with."

Pulling her into his arms, he said "I didn't remember either. I am the one who never asked any questions. I let Sonny convince me that I needed to marry Courtney, in spite of the doubts I was having. You owed me nothing. I did so much damage to us, first with protecting Courtney when I should have sent her to jail and then when I married her loving you." he said looking down.

He then looked up and told her what Emily said about why they had publicly told the truth. "I want you to know, I would like to think I would have never have done that, but in truth... I might have. I would have walked away if I thought it would protect the two of you from my world."

Elizabeth sat up, furious with him. "Don't you ever say that again. I can't believe you. You protected Sonny and his family. That tramp Courtney and then Sam and her kid, but you can look me in the eye saying you would walk away from us if you would have known?"

Feeling sick, Jason admitted. "Yes if I thought it..."

Counting to ten, trying to control the bile, Elizabeth got on her feet feeling shaky and pushed Jason's hands away. "Don't. I suggest you leave here right now and don't come back until you can give me a better explanation because right now I am feeling like you choose to be with me as a last resort. Go, Jason."

Walking to the bathroom, Elizabeth slammed the door and slid down it's cool surface needing to get control of the uneasy feeling of disbelief.

Outside, Jason tried knocking only to hear her broken go away, please just go away.

Heading to the stairs, he saw Emily standing in the doorway of the guest room and said "I have to go, will you please tell Elizabeth I will be back."

Before she could answer, Jason left the house never seeing Cam looking for him.

Emily could hear the sobs and knew something had happened. "Elizabeth, can I get you something?"

"No, just please go away." she said wiping her tears. Then with a groan she asked "Did Jason leave?"

"Yes. He said to tell you he would be back."

With a louder sob, Elizabeth realized she had ruined Cam's surprise for Jason. He had wanted to give him a special present for Father's day. "Emily, can you take Cameron over to your parent's place, please?"

"I can't leave you here alone." she said torn. "How about I call Johnny an--"

"NO! Please, Em. Just take Cam over to visit your parents." she said from where she was sitting on the floor. Emily dressed a disappointed and quiet Cameron while making plans to find out what had went wrong.

Arriving at home, the Q's tried to make it up for the quiet little boy who seemed resigned to not getting what he wanted. Alan and Monica had listened to Em's version of not knowing anything before deciding to take Cameron to the zoo. That turned out to be a disappointment when all he saw were other children with their dads.

!!*!!

Jason rode hard, trying to get the sound of Elizabeth's sobs from his head. He kept hearing their conversation over and over again in his head and didn't get why she was so angry with him.

Pulling off to fill the tank on the motorbike, he grabbed a water and quickly started out needing the curves and speed to try and work out why Elizabeth had been so upset. Finding a waterfall at the end of one road, he pulled off to the side and sat down.

When a family arrived, Jason watched as the father ruffled his son's hair and seemed to be talking him out of picking on his little sister. "Hey, you once gave me a hand print for Father's day. So you might want to remember that the next time you call her gift lame, okay?"

Jason felt his eyes close, he then looked at his watch and took out his phone. Seeing the forty missed called, he knew he had truly screwed up this time. Calling the house, he got no answer and when he tried Elizabeth's cell phone, all he got was her voice mail. "Elizabeth, I am on my way home. I am so sorry I forgot it was Father's day."

It was almost ten when he arrived home, finding no one at the house, he called Elizabeth's guard who said that she was at GH and when he asked about Cam, he was told his son was at the Quartermaines. Wincing at the way Cooper had emphasized the word son, he knew he deserved the scorn he was getting.

Letting himself in through the French doors, he slipped up the stairs and into Cam's room. He was surprised to see brown eyes looking at him with tears. "I know."

"No, I don't think you do." said Alan with a disappointed tone in his voice. "But I am not the one who you hurt, who you disappeared on. You know what damage Lucky did, what were you thinking?"

"That I had to get my head on straight and then I would deal with my family." he admitted.

"Jason, you are a father, I think it is about time you started acting like one." he said pushing past his son. "I don't know what happened between Elizabeth and you today, but that should have had nothing to do with Cameron."

"We were working out what happened before Cam was born, next thing I knew Elizabeth was crying and I had no idea what I said that made her so angry with me." Said Jason as he sat down on his son's bed. "I knew I would ruin this. It's my fault. I wanted better for my son. Like I told Elizabeth, if I had known, I still might have walked away to protect them."

"From what?" asked Alan while mentally counting to ten. "Your enemies? You could protect Sonny's family from them but not your own? Or maybe you were too much of a coward to protect them from your friends? Is that it, Jason. Did you tell Elizabeth, that having Sonny and Carly around would have been more important than your own flesh and blood, it wouldn't be the first time."

Stung, Jason stood and said evenly "You weren't there you have no idea what we were talking about."

"No, maybe I don't. But I have a good idea. I have watched you for years. When things in your personal life inconvenienced you, you walked away. It was how you treated Robin. You were staying in her house, yet you allowed Carly to run roughshod over her for supposedly Micheal's sake. But in truth, it was too much trouble to deal with so you let her chase Robin away. Then she did the same with Elizabeth. Michael isn't your son. Cameron is, why don't you try acting like it."

Alan walked out the door then said "I promised Elizabeth I would keep him here tonight. You are welcome to use one of the guest rooms, but don't you dare remove that little boy from here. I think you hurt him enough."

Walking down the hall, Alan entered their bedroom then said to Monica. "I just did what I swore I wouldn't do. I just laid into Jason."

Knowing that it was going to happen, Monica had said nothing when he had sworn to keep his cool earlier that evening. "What happened?"

Giving her a play by play, he sighed then said "I lied to Jason, told him I promised Elizabeth I would keep Cameron here. I wanted him to go to GH and chase down Elizabeth since we promised to stay out of it."

Still worried about her daughter in law, Monica said "That is between Jason and Elizabeth. I hope he does get his head on straight, but if he is still here in the morning, I am telling him."

!!*!!

Carly sat in her jail cell, certain that there was something wrong with all of this. Since when did a simple little crime like she had committed gotten someone ten million dollars in bail. Unfortunately she couldn't access that sort of money until Monday so she had been stuck in the wretched cell for the entire day.

When she was out, she was going to get her marriage back then destroy Georgie Jones and Emily Quartermaine. Thanks to them, her life was in ruins. Looking at her watch, she was annoyed that Jason hadn't come to visit after his pale faced little wifey had done so. Elizabeth had been holding her stomach when she left and Carly couldn't help hoping she miscarried.

Hearing a familiar voice, she sat up, only to see her mother entering the cell. "Momma, how are the boys?"

"They are fine. Carly, what were you thinking?" she asked sitting down. "Elizabeth has never done anything to you, yet you constantly attack her and then this... I have been suspended by the way while they do a review of how you got a hold of my badge."

"Momma, don't worry. Jason will get me out of here. He will forgive me. He always does." she said. "He is just a little angry right now, but eventually he will come to understand that I did this for him."

"Carly, you stole years away from him with his son." she said.

"But he had Michael, and Morgan. He almost had Sam's little girl, he didn't need Elizabeth's kid." she said trying to make her mother see her side. "Why would he need anyone else?"

"Sam's child was Sonny's, not Jason's. Same with Michael and Morgan. He is Micheal's uncle, but Carly, Cameron was his son biologically."

"But for Jason, biology never mattered. You know that Momma." she said.

Stunned to figure out that in Carly's mind she had really done Jason a favor, Bobbie looked at her daughter and said "Carly, no matter what you chose to believe, Jason isn't going to forgive you this one. He loves Elizabeth, and I think you know he has loved her for several years."

"That is just because he doesn't have anyone in his life." she insisted. "This coming out has been a good thing, in a way. I have decided that once things are back to normal, I will help Jason get custody of his son and if that new baby lives it too. That way Jason will have what he wants most a family without having to deal with Elizabeth." she said with a smile.

!!*!!

Emily waited until it was almost bedtime and went to see Nik and Spencer. After helping put Spencer to bed, she sat down with Nik and said "We need to talk."

"I agree. This woman, this Rebecca. One of Jason's men found her and helped me track down her and her partner. They aren't what we thought. She says she that she never meant for what happened to go that far." he said wanting to believe it was true. "This Ethan, he is the son of Paloma Sutton. He claims that Luke is his father."

"What?" she asked. When he explained, he added. "Luke is arranging for blood tests, he admitted it was a possibility to my mother. Needless to say it wasn't a very pleasant father's day at the Spencers."

"How did Lucky take it?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"Not well." he admitted. "Luke stormed out and then when I told them about Rebecca, it didn't go over well."

Knowing she couldn't put it off, she said "About Rebecca... she isn't the problem."

Explaining all, she saw his face and said "You feel the same way, don't you?"

"I don't want to, I had this idea of us... but it isn't going to happen." he said. "Where do we go from here?"

"I am going to stay at the mansion, can you have one of the maids pack up the rest of my things and send them to me." she said. "I would like to still spend time with Spencer."

With a sad smile, Nik said "Two mothers before he is even three. How am I going to explain this one. But you are right, we can't just drift along. We would be fine, but I want you happy."

"Nik, I am sorry I didn't tell you before." she said getting up. "Tell Spencer I will see him at the fair."

Kissing Emily goodbye, Nik walked up the stairs, wiping away the tears. She was right, but it still hurt.

Sam had had enough of the Spencers. Her director had sent over a film crew and she had been stuck at the house all day as they all pretended everything was fine. Walking down the stairs, she saw that Laura was still on the phone with someone named Gail while her husband was no place to be seen.

Slipping out the door, she went to Jake's needing to blow off some steam. Seeing the closed sign, she couldn't help picking the lock, knowing at least it would be quiet in there.

"Well, hello beautiful." said the man at the bar. "Care to join me."

"Something non alcoholic would be nice." she said to the man with the messy brown hair and slight goatee.

"I promise not to try and get you drunk to have my way with you." he said flirting with his unknown brother's wife. "Does my drinking partner have a name?"

"Sam, do you?"

"How about a guessing game, for every letter you get right, I remove an article of clothing for everyone you get wrong, you do."

Looking him over and needing some relief from the Spencers, she said "Grab some beers and meet me upstairs."

"Can't. The light might get someone's attention. Down here we are on emergency lights."

"Okay, so shall we start. Uh, how about an 'A'?"

Removing his shirt, he said next?

"B". Seeing him nod no, she removed her boots.

"C." Another no.

"D" When he nodded again, she said "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"I will show you my driver's license afterwords." he offered.

"E." she said then when he didn't remove anything she said "What is the problem?"

"You didn't remove anything for d so I keep clothes on for the e."

By the letter l, she had removed everything but her panties. "I surrender."

The reporter who had been following her called his boss. "Mr. James, I have a story."

The older man grimaced then said "Run the article about the possible kid, not the whoring around. I will keep that one for later."

!!*!!

Jason was sitting at the edge of Cam's bed, knowing he had no way of making up for this one to his son. Kissing his forehead, he said "I am sorry, Cam."

Wiping the tears, Jason went to the door then thought about it, "Why is Elizabeth at GH?"

Rushing to the hospital, he was panicked by the time he came to the student nurse monitoring the hub. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth Morgan. Where is she?"

"I don't know that name. Let me check." said the woman with the British accent. "No, Morgan."

"Try Webber." he snapped.

Looking again, she said "Nothing, sir. Are you sure she was brought here?"

"Yes, look she is a nurse here."

The woman looked up and said "Oh, her. I met her earlier. She is in the maternity ward."

Jason had taken off before she even could give directions.

"What or rather who was that?" asked Jolene putting away her chart.

"I think I just meet Jason Morgan." said Leyla. "He seems to think his wife is a patient for some reason."

"Who, oh, the couple that Regina babysat for. Why does he think that?" asked a curious Jolene.

Jason rushed up the stairs, then came to a screeching halt when he saw Elizabeth talking to Johnny in the hallway. "What happened?"

Turning to glare at Morgan, Johnny saw his face and knew that whatever happened had most likely been the result of Elizabeth and him being at cross purposes. "It's Georgie, not Elizabeth."

"What happened?" asked Jason as he tried to hug his tense wife.

"Bleeding. She woke up this morning terrified." said Johnny. "We lost the baby."

Stunned, Jason was helplessly horrified at being grateful it wasn't Elizabeth and sorry it was Georgie's. "How is she?"

"How do you think she is?" snapped Elizabeth. Then she burst into tears. Jason pulled her into his arms, understanding what she felt.

Johnny slipped into his wife's room and sat down next to where she was sleeping. When Kelly Lee entered, he snapped "What did you find out?"

"It was like we had suspected. The baby wasn't viable as a result of how she was conceived."

"She..." he asked his voice wobbling.

"Yes, I am sorry. Things had been looking so well."

"I did this, I dragged her around the world." he said while staring at the woman in the bed with unseeing eyes.

"No, you didn't. The fetus would have aborted itself no matter what." she said gently. "Johnny she would have had severe disabilities if she had survived. Sometimes God takes them early to give their souls a fresh start. I know that is no consolation right now, but..."

"Thank you." he said. "Uh, if a pushy brunette shows up, sent her in."

Jason drew Elizabeth to the chapel, sitting her down, he said "We need to talk. I think you misunderstood what I said earlier."

"You said if you had known you would have walked away. What other interpretation was there." she said wiping her tears. "You couldn't walk away from anyone else, but you could from you son and me. How was I supposed to take that?"

Sitting down in the pew in front of her, Jason said "Sometimes when I am saying thing to you, they come out so wrong. Elizabeth, don't you get it yet. I would die for you. If you had asked me to, yes I would have walked away from Cam and you, but like always with one word, I would never leave you no matter what."

"Yet others never got put through this kind of test, did they?" she snapped.

"Elizabeth, don't you get it. They had never mattered. I let them stay because it was easier. You, you have never been easy. I never know what to say to you. I screw it up every single time. I have for years." He said in frustration.

Not getting it, she sighed then said "Jason, all I know is that I am tired of waiting for you to realize I am not running away."

"I know that. I just feel ... Elizabeth, when I heard what Carly did last night, my first instinct was to find a way to kill her."

Her head coming up in shock, Jason looked at her with sad eyes and said "What does that say about me, that I could so casually think about killing her."

"Jason, you are a good man. You were pushed to the brink by someone you trusted." she said.

"That's just it, I have never trusted Carly when it comes to you. But it was easier to keep you safe by staying away. Cameron and you are my life. Today, I fled because I felt .... Emily said something."

"That you would have let Carly get away with it. I have to admit that until we got married I would have believed you would help her do that too."

"And I gave you reason to think that. I gave Emily reason to believe it as well. Then there is my father. He and I talked. We were at a good place not that long ago, but I destroyed that with running today."

"Cam is hurt, you are going to have to talk to him." she said "I am sorry, I should have just kept a lid..."

"NO!" he ordered. "That is what you did with Lucky. I am the one who ran, who didn't know how to deal with things. Not you, not Cam. I know I can't make it up to him, but maybe I can find away to ..."

Seeing his helpless expression, Elizabeth said "Jason, just love him. We need to explain him that he is your son. We can also say you were overwhelmed."

"No, I won't lie to him." he said firmly. "It is up to me. Now how do we help Georgie and Johnny?"

"We just be there for them. It's going to be hard on both of them. Johnny more so because he never told Georgie that he was the baby's father." she said with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, lets go check on them. Are you okay?" he asked helping her up and pulling her into his arms needing contact with her.

"Yes, I have to tell you, I visited Carly. Almost threw up all over her." she said laughing. "Jason, one thing. Small fights are normal when two people are married. I am sorry I told you to leave."

"Don't be. When I was sitting at Cam's bedside, I figured it out. What you thought and just so you know. My being here is for the long haul. Yes, if you wanted me gone, when you found out about Cam, I would have gone, but know one thing. It would have only been on the surface. I would have been arrested for stalking eventually."

Pulling his head down, Elizabeth kissed him. "I get that, but you should know I am feeling a little insecure about what happened. It is getting better, but is still there."

"We will work on it together." he said then hearing a commotion in the hallway, saw one of the guards on the ground. "What is going on?"

The brunette standing over him said with a glare. "Where is my sister?"

Elizabeth peeked around Jason and said "Claudia?"

Seeing the grin on her face, Claudia said "Elizabeth or Isabella?"

"Why did you beat up Cooper?" She asked going to check on the man.

"He wouldn't let me in and Georgie wants you." she said with a shrug then glared at the guard who was slowly standing.

"You are wearing a gun, what was I suppose to think?" he snapped.

Jason went to discuss things with the guards, leaving Elizabeth with her sister. "A gun?"

"It's Georgie's. For some reason Lorenzo Alcazar felt she needed it." said Claudia. "So, how do we do this?"

"Do this?" asked Elizabeth confused as they walked back to Georgie's room.

"You know, do the family thing. Do we hug? Or do we I don't know... cry?"

"I don't get the feeling you cry a lot." said Elizabeth then stopped Claudia and hugged the taller woman. "As for the name, I actually prefer Elizabeth."

"Okay. But let's let the hugging go for now, that felt strange." said Claudia stopping outside the hospital room. "What do we do for her?"

"Let her talk it out with us." she said calmly. "I have been there, twice. The best thing to do is do what she needs us to do. Same for Johnny."

Knocking softly, they saw Kelly Lee coming out of the room and closing the door. "Kelly?"

"They are asleep, together. Right now that is the best kind of healing." she said. "How are you feeling? Still sick, I agree with Lainey you should have tossed your cookies all over Carly Jacks."

Claudia looked up and said "Explain."

Elizabeth told her sister what had happened. "I have to head home if you are sure they will be sleeping all night."

"I slipped a sedative to them both." said Kelly. "He didn't look like he would get any sleep otherwise. Jason's men are surrounding this place, so I think they will be safe."

Elizabeth glanced around and saw Kurt. Walking over, she asked "Where is Jason?"

"Giving orders to the men." When Jason returned, he pulled his wife and then after hesitating Claudia over. "Anthony was taken back to Shadybrook, there was an attempt on his life. A man who used to work for Joe Sully."

Seeing his expression, Elizabeth said "Why?"

"I think it was to be a message to me. The man worked at a strip club that Sonny used to run." he said grimly. "We need to head home now. I have extra men here for Georgie and Johnny. Claudia, there is a room at the penthouse where Johnny and Georgie are living. It might be safer for you to stay there."

"I will be fine." she said. "But protect my sister. I just found her and would hate to have to kill you if something were to happen to her or her son."

"Our son." said Elizabeth hugging Jason. "We have to get back to him now, but I would love for you to come and meet him at some point."

With a smile, Claudia said "I am going to stay here for the night, they are going to be vulnerable with that sedative in them."

Back at the Quartermaines, Jason helped Elizabeth change into one of Em's nightgowns, then went to bring Cameron into bed with them. Holding onto his family through the night, Jason realized he had almost lost them. Not to an enemy but to words spoken in haste. Kissing his son's forehead, he finally fell asleep.

It was early morning when he felt someone wiggling out of bed. "Cam?"

Sitting up, he asked the little boy where he was going.

"To the bathroom." he said in a flat voice. Jason got up and when Cam had finished washing his hands, he picked the three years old up and walked down stairs to find a quiet spot.

"Cam, I am sorry I wasn't there yesterday." he said.

"Daddy, are you still my daddy?" asked the little boy, his lower lip trembling.

"Yes, I am. I know it is no excuse but I forgot. I simply forgot it was Father's day." he said. "I am so sorry, Cam."

"Can I still give you my surprise today?" he asked.

"Yes, but first your Mommy and I have some good news." he said. Looking up he saw Alan in the doorway. "But we need to have some breakfast. Why don't you go see if Alice has anything to make your special pancakes?"

When Cam had rushed off, Jason said "I know that I am not the son you wanted to survive, I am sorry that I cost you him."

"Jason, you are my son, I love both of you equally. I was angry last night and I had no right to be." he said sitting down.

"No, you were right in some of what you were saying. At least from your prospective. I love Elizabeth and my son. I get scared and run mainly because things are so good right now. Part of me keeps waiting for the bad things to happen, for so long I didn't believe I deserved good things."

"You do, god, Jason if anyone does, you do. After all you have been through." said Alan restraining the urge to hug the man standing in front of him for the first time in so long seeing his little boy there.

"I am going to fight for it, I won't lose them again. Johnny and Georgie lost their baby last night. I was so scared it was Elizabeth. That I would be too late, then I was so happy it wasn't my wife, my child."

"The guilt." said Alan understanding. "Jason the thing that separates you from most people in your world, is that. Your overwhelming sense of guilt. It's what leads you to saving people even those that don't deserve saving."

Jason smiled when he saw his wife in the doorway with his sister. Cam soon joined them and Jason lifted his son and asked everyone to sit down. "Cam, remember the good news we had."

"Uh huh, are we getting a puppy?" he asked eagerly only for Elizabeth to chuckle when she saw Jason's thoughtful expression.

"No, no puppy at least for a couple more years." she said. Then she let Jason take the lead.

"Cam, remember when we told you I would be your new daddy?" he asked then seeing the fearful expression, he hurriedly added. "It turns out I was your daddy all along, but someone hid the truth."

Looking like he was trying to figure something out, Cam started to talk then stopped then asked "So does that mean you have always been my daddy?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then where weres you and who lieded?" he asked.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jason picked up Cam and sat him in his lap and said "I was here, even if I didn't know I was your dad, I saw you, you with your Mommy. The first time you kicked, I got to feel it. Your Mommy and I might not have been aware that you were mine, but I got to have that."

Elizabeth could see Jason's expression and knew that part of him was falling apart as he told Cam about holding him at Kelly's and watching him from afar. Alan and Monica were both wiping tears, as they saw Jason with total recall of every single time he had gotten to be with his son.

"But daddy, who lied to you?" he asked "Was it Lucky? Did he try to steal me?"

"No." said Elizabeth sitting down on the chair arm. "And no one really lied Cameron. They more like hid the truth about something else, thereby making Mommy and Daddy believe something that wasn't true."

"Why?" he asked. "Why did they do that, didn't they want you to be my daddy?"

Jason knew that he had to be the one to tell the truth. "The people who lied, then hid the truth, they didn't want me with your Mommy because they didn't want me to love her."

Trying to find a way to explain, Jason figured it out. "Do you remember when Georgie and Johnny first started seeing each other, how you worried that it would mean Johnny wouldn't babysit you anymore?"

Seeing Cam nod yes, he continued "Well, unlike you, they were selfish, they didn't want to share me, at least not with your Mommy. So they lied, and I promise they are going to pay for it. Like when your Mommy puts you in time out, ..."

"Like jail?" he asked with big round eyes. "Are they going to jail?"

"I hope so." said a grumbling Edward from the doorway.

"Cameron, now since I wasn't here yesterday. How about we go and spend the day together, okay?" he asked but then felt something ache when Cam shook his head no.

"Cam, I thought you wanted to be with your dad today?" asked a surprised Elizabeth.

"I do Mommy, but we have to make up for four daddy days, hows is we going to do that. I don't have enough surprises." he said with a conflicted expression on his face. Elizabeth knew what she was about to suggest was evil, mean and a few other less that attractive adjectives but did it anyhow.

"Cam, why don't you and Daddy spend part of your day together making more." she said "I am sure Miss Nancy wouldn't care."

Emily who had gone with them to make the ceramic present laughed and fled the room while Jason got the feeling he was being set up for something when Monica raised her hand to hide her grin. "Daddy, can we?"

"Sure Cam, maybe afterwords we can have lunch at Kelly's." he said only to see Cam's eyes get wide again then shake his head.

"Nope, we can't Mommy doesn't let me play at Miss Nancy's until after lunch because she says I need a very long bath afterwords." Seeing Elizabeth's sapphire blue eyes dancing, Jason said "Okay, so what do you want to do this morning?"

With a sly grin, he asked "Can we go for a motorcycle ride?"

"Absolutely not, Cameron Steven Morgan, at least not this year." said his mother. "Maybe next year."

Jason just winked at Cameron which the males in the room saw and understood. The four year old got the Mommy tone that Elizabeth was using and whispered to his father "Uh, oh, Mommy is going to ground us."

Looking up, Jason saw Elizabeth had seen the wink and tried to think of way out of trouble only for her to say "We are not going to discuss this. No rides on that bike, daddy hasn't been letting Mommy ride, so ….."

"So if you rides Mommy, I can ride." he asked his head turning from one parent to the other. Jason suggested that Cam see if Alice had breakfast ready so they could get their day started and the little rushed off all excited while the occupants wondered exactly what was going on between Jason and Elizabeth.

"No, Mommy is pregnant, and Mommy CAN'T ride. Mommy is having a baby and needs to be protected. Please, understand Elizabeth. You are way too fragile." said a frowning Jason to Elizabeth while the women started clearing the room for the impending implosion. Monica could see Elizabeth wasn't truly angry but that this was about something more than just the bike.

Emily stopped to answer the door and was surprised to let in an annoyed Claudia Zachara who was about to ask where her sister was, just as she got the answer rather loudly while Cam snuck back into the room where his parents were.

"JASON MORGAN, I HAVE NEVER HEARD A MORE SEXIST COMMENT IN MY LIFE." Claudia was heading in to rescue her sister when she saw the old man say to his son, "A thousand on Elizabeth."

"I will take that bet." said a dark haired woman coming down the stairs. "Jason is too stubborn to give in."

Emily said to her Mom. "Poor Jason, he really doesn't understand."They could hear the sounds coming from the room if not the actual words. Every once in a while they could hear a muffled scream or laughter then suddenly nothing.

Cam rushed out of the room and over to his grandfather. "Mommy just burst into tears because daddy kissed her. Why is she crying, did Daddy eat that sandwich again?"

"Sandwich?" asked Claudia while Emily shuddered and explained about the problem Elizabeth had with Jason eating a number 7 and kissing her. "Cam are you okay?"

"Yups, Mommy and Daddy explained that they aren't really angry with each other, but Mommy said Daddy is an overproductive wuss and Daddy said Mommy has to wait until next year to ride again. Then they were saying that daddy shouldn't be riding if she can't. Then Mommy said something about finding other things to ride and daddy said that he was certain Dr. Lee wouldn't let him do that soon. What does Dr. Kelly have to do with daddy riding? When I asked Mommy and Daddy they got all red and flustered just like Aunt Emily."

Claudia looked at the little boy who reminded her of Johnny and started to answer, then stopped. "Cameron what they meant was...." She stopped when she got that what she had been about to say wasn't age appropriate.

"Who are you?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"I am your Aunt Claudia. Johnny and your Mom are my brother and sister." she said then found herself hugged again, this time strictly at the knees.

"Hi, I's Cameron. Why are your shoes red?" he asked then added "Pointy too. Are you the Wicked Witch of the East like in Wizard of Oz? Or are you the good witch?"

Not sure how to answer, she looked up when she heard laughter coming from the doorway they had all been watching. Edward decided he needed an answer so he could win his money. "So, what was decided does Elizabeth get her bike ride?"

Glaring at Edward, Jason asked "Why do you want to know?"

"He bet Miss Tracy about it." said Cameron. Then turning to his Mommy he said "This is Claudia, she says she is my aunt."

Going over to her sister, Elizabeth asked about Johnny and Georgie. "They are fine. When I left the room had been invaded by some pushy women I hadn't seen before and that small blond from the party."

"Blond?" she asked only to say "Oh, that is Maxie, her sister."

Cameron went over and folded his small fingers in his father's then whispered "Miss Alice said breakfast is ready."

Following his son to the dining room, he saw Elizabeth talking quietly to Claudia and said to his wife. "I am going to feed Cam, then we are going to get dressed and take off for the day. What are you going to be doing? Don't forget take the guards, and keep close to them or even your sister. Okay?"

Kissing him, she bent down to kiss Cameron then said "I will meet you at Kelly's around noon, if I can crash your guys day out."

"Okey-Dokey." he said then went to follow his daddy into the dining room. Claudia was told she would be right back, that Elizabeth had to change, but her newly found sister just followed her up the stairs and into the room she was using at the Quartermaine house.

"If you don't live here, why do you have so many clothes here?" she asked curiously as she pawed though the closet then said "Some of these are fine, but haven't you ever heard of Milan or Paris?"

"Claudia, I am a mother of a four year old and pregnant with a four month old, I don't have time for designer clothes nor have I ever felt the need for them. The only time I ever spent much time in stuff like that was when I was modeling for Deception and I hated it." she said coming from the bathroom wearing a pair of cream pants and a soft sage colored shirt.

When she slipped on a pair of flat summer sandals, Claudia said "We are so going to have to update your wardrobe, just because you are a parent doesn't mean you can't wear more attractive clothes."

With a chuckle, Elizabeth said "You didn't listen to a word I said, Claudia, that doesn't suit my life. If I have to dress up for some reason, I will more than happy to drag you along with Emily and I shopping, but this." she showed off what she was wearing. "This is the real me. Mother, nurse, artist and wife."

"Fine." she grumbled. "Well there is always Georgie."

With a slight laugh, Elizabeth picked up her purse and led her back down the stairs and said goodby to her boys once again. She saw Jason drinking coffee and trying to encourage Cam to eat some cantaloupe which caused all the adults to leave rather suddenly when Cam said to his father. "But Daddy, Mommy says breakfast is the more important meal of the day, so you HAVE to eat some too."

Claudia was less than amused of the traffic jam created as the various expensive sedans all pulled off the drive and onto the street. "Where are they all going?"

"Monica and Alan to GH, I am assuming Emily is as well. Edward to ELQ and who knows with Tracy. She was banned again last time I checked. She is probably going to the Metrocourt, since I heard she was trying to track down Luke Spencer about the million dollars he stole from her."

"Your family is strange." said Claudia only for Elizabeth to say "I hate to tell you this, but those are the normal Q's.. There is a half brother who has a horse ranch in Oklahoma, hasn't talk to Edward in years. Ned, the former rock star Eddie Maine who runs a record company and his kid brother the prospective movie director."

"Strange." she said then laughed "Well our father is locked up in a padded cell after killing your mother and removing everything from my mother. Not that she didn't deserve it, but … then there are the three of us."

"We aren't weird, now I thought we were going to see Georgie and Johnny, the hospital is the other way." said Elizabeth knowing her guards were more than likely on the phone with Jason right now.

"We are, but we need to make a stop first." she said pulling into the mall. "What do you get someone like Georgie? Flowers, candy?"

"No, actually we just … I have an idea." with that Elizabeth hopped out of the sports car and rushed into the stationary store. Claudia followed then saw Elizabeth picking through blank leather bound notebooks.

"A diary, you want to get her a diary?" she asked skeptically.

"Trust me, I used painting the first time and tried the second, but Lucky made it impossible. Georgie, she is big on words, this might help. Now one more stop." she said then led Claudia to the music shop and bought some blank music sheets.

"Johnny, told you how he likes to play the piano?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, he also isn't a bad artist, but I figured music was a better outlet for him, One more thing, what sort of credit do you have on your cards?"

"Why? Are we going shopping for a new ward..." she asked getting excited, only to deflate as Elizabeth went over to the gleaming shiny pianos.

"No, we are buying that piano over there." she said pointing to the baby grand Steinway. "It should fit just right where the pool table used to be."

Jason was helping Cam get out of the truck when he heard his name being called. Turning he grimaced when he saw Sam standing there. "Can we talk? I have missed that about us."

"I don't think so." he replied. "Look, Sam. We have been done for well over a year, you are married to someone else, I am married to the woman I should have been married to years ago. There is nothing left to say."

"Wait!" she called out. "I just wanted to say, look. I am sorry about you having to learn so publicly about Cam. Carly went too far. Just think, we could have been raising him together, after we lost our daughter."

Shocked he turned around from where he was holding Cam's hand and said "If I had known about Cam, about the lies, I would have never been married to Courtney and by the time you came to town, would have been already married to Elizabeth. I would have let Sonny deal with you and your kid."

"No, no you wouldn't have. We had a bond, even now I know you feel it." she said needing something, some sort of acknowledgment of that fact while her life spun out of control. "Please Jason, I know that you think you owe Elizabeth something, after all she is the mother of your son, but please don't deny what we had."

Seeing his guard moving closer, Jason had him take Cam to the entrance of his surprise then turned to Sam. "Sam, look I am sorry. For your sake. I know from what Elizabeth went through with the Spencer's they aren't easy to deal with. But, but you did this to yourself, not me. And I do owe you for helping me when I lost my memory. I made promises that at the time.... well, I did mean them but they were made when I thought I had no chance with Elizabeth."

Her blood pressure rising, Sam said "What are you saying? Are you trying to say that I was a replacement, that isn't true. I know it, I FELT IT. You loved me." she cried out.

"Sam..." He looked at her, feeling pity, and hating to say this to a pregnant woman, but knew her life was going to hell and that she would be looking for him to rescue her. "Sam. I was trying to replace what I never thought I would have. Elizabeth, a family. I know that I hurt you, but in all honestly, I hurt Elizabeth worse all those years ago. That is the person I regret hurting."

Watching him walk to the entrance of the children's museum, Sam made a point of collapsing. She was rushed to the hospital by two good Samaritans gritting her teeth when she realized Jason hadn't even looked back.

When Lucky arrived, limping into the room, Kelly Lee joined them. "Okay, now your blood pressure is a little high, and we need to lower it. I would suggest maybe easing up on your daily activities. Lucky, I need to speak to Sam for a few minutes, alone."

"She is my wife and that is my baby." he blustered. Sam didn't want to deal with another lecture from Momma Spencer so she just said let him stay.

Trying to find a way to phrase this when she was worried about Spencer and his now infamous temper, She saw the sign hanging in her office about masturbation and decided to use a round about way of doing this. "Sam, I gather you have been rather frustrated and dealing with pregnancy hormones, I understand the problem, especially with what happened to Lucky."

Lucky flushed, he didn't like being reminded that while he was all there, it wasn't capable of doing anything right now.

Kelly looked in Sam's eyes and said "But from now on, no more using toys for sex. You need to take it easy, with the scar tissue and the miscarriage, your body is rather delicate."

Lucky helped Sam from the table. His wife looked dejected, and Lucky had no idea how to help her until Dr. Lee asked for a moment. "I know this is embarrassing but you can still have oral sex. I am sure it is difficult right now, to think about these things, but Lucky, she is your wife."

"Oral, but I thought..." he said with a frown. "But I was told my body wouldn't respond to any kind of stimulation."

"I meant you, uh, you helping your wife out with her frustrations." she said thinking that Spencer was one of the worst kind of selfish pricks.

It was like a bell went off in Lucky's head as he blushed then said "Uh, okay?" like it was a question. Then realizing that Sam had left, Lucky went on to his own appointment. Seeing Elizabeth up ahead with a hard looking woman, he moved quickly in the other direction. His mother had made it very clear that he was to commit himself to his current marriage and do whatever it took to make sure the baby was fine.

Elizabeth knocked on the hospital door to see an annoyed Johnny glaring at his laughing wife. "What is this?"

"The doctor is letting Georgie go home, she said that she doesn't need to stay here, but..."

"But worry wart over there is determined to keep me wrapped up in cotton." she said then looking at Johnny said "I love that you care, but Johnny, being here, right now. It just reminds me of what I lost."

"Okay, so where do you want to go?" he asked. "Name the place."

"You are going to work, then meeting me at the penthouse. Then we are going to sleep for a week. Maybe after I finish my apprenticeship for Diane, we can go away again." she said with a smile. Then reaching out for his hand, she said "I want us to have dinner tonight, there is a lot to talk about."

Claudia saw her look at Elizabeth and her then back on Johnny. "But right now, I just really need to talk to Elizabeth. Claudia can you drag him out of here. Are you staying with us at the penthouse?"

"No, at the Metrocourt. Johnny, come with me. Elizabeth will get Georgie home safely. Here." she said thrusting the blank music scores at him. "I think I just paid for a very large piano to be delivered to your place as well."

"You think?" he asked then saw the look of confused shock on Claudia's face and asked Elizabeth. "Wow, I think it took two months of knowing you before I saw that expression on my face."

Watching them go, Georgie sat down then said "Thanks, I really need to speak to you."

Sitting down next to her, Elizabeth said "I am here. Tell me what you need."

"I... I love Johnny, but he has been keeping a secret from me. A big one. I held a little back, worried about what it was. Then when I was being taking out of the penthouse by the medics, I figured it out." she said twisting the blanket on the bed in her hands. "Johnny, he was the father, wasn't he?"

Seeing Elizabeth's shock, she said sadly. "Elizabeth, you are his sister, but I need... I truly, honestly need to know. Was it all about the baby?"

"Oh, sweetheart." she said hugging the younger girl who was in tears. "No. He had feelings for you long before that. You were the only one who didn't see it. The baby, well it scared him because you seemed so lost. He was planning on telling you, but the two of you have been at cross purposes for months."

Seeing Georgie's pain, Elizabeth just held the younger girl, gesturing at Robin who was entering to be quiet, she said "Johnny was scared you would hate him if knew the truth and you seemed determined to keep him at arms length."

Wiping her tears, Georgie told her and Robin about her fear of turning to Carly only for both of them to laugh at her. "Not a chance."

"Good, I need to talk to him about this. I am going to do it tonight." she said. "I just am not up for cooking, right now."

"Dinner?" asked Elizabeth. Then making a call to Jax asked if he still felt he owed her a favor. When she explained, he promised to send it over then warned her that Carly had made bail that morning.

"Thanks, but I am not worried." she said. She wasn't. Carly's lies had stolen too much from her, and hating the blond would only make her feel bad. Better to just let the court system deal with her and worry about her own family.

Carly went to the penthouse only to find her family gone. The guard who had escorted her up then informed her that Jason had given orders allowing her to pack her things, but that after that, she wasn't allowed on any Morgan property.

Stomping out, telling them that a moving company would come and get her stuff, Carly went straight to the hotel. Jax met her and said "The boys are with my mother. You, you need to go home and think things through. Either way, we are done. All that is left is to protect those boys from you."

"Don't even think of trying to take my children." she hissed. "AJ ended up regretting it, and you will to."

"Carly, Jason won't help you and Sonny isn't around. There is no one left. Michael is horrified to be your child and he ASKED me to keep you away. Morgan is too young to understand, but you need to get this, so there is no doubt in your mind. You are to stay away. Deal with your problem, get help."

"Jason won't let you get away from taking my children from me." she retorted.

"Carly you stole years away from him with his son, with Elizabeth. You just don't get it do you? I know what you were telling Bobbie, she called me. Jason isn't taking Cam and the new baby away from Elizabeth. He wants a family with her, a life with her. Why is that so hard for you?"

"You don't know anything. For Jason it's all about being a parent. Elizabeth is just the brood mare, you will see." she said confidently. "And don't get to comfortable playing daddy with my boys, Jason would never help take a child away from it's mother."

Staring at her, listening to her contrary beliefs, Jax said "Carly, Elizabeth is a mother."

"So what, it's not like she is a good one." she replied. Then leaving she said "I am taking the day off, heading home to shower then will be gone most of the day."

"Fine, but I would think twice of doing whatever you think is for Jason, it isn't and all you are going to do is alienate yourself from those few people who still love you." he said walking away.

Nik saw Johnny Zachara walking with a woman along his private dock and stopped to ask "Are you on your way to the Island to see me?"

"No. Just wanted to get away from things. Claudia, this is Nik Cassidine, Nik, my sister Claudia."

"How are you related to Elizabeth?" he asked her.

"Half sister, why are you so curious?" she asked.

"She is a friend of mine. Her ex-husband is my brother." he said then seeing her tense, said "I wasn't on his side about custody, relax."

"No, I wasn't. I was just thinking I ran into your grandmother once. Not a very nice person." she said. "If you will excuse us."

Johnny waited until they were apart then said "What was that about?"

"Trevor, he once bragged about a connection to that family, a child he killed." she said shivering. "I don't like them, at all."

"Emily, Jason's sister used to be married to him. Something happened recently and they ended once again. I have to say, he is fairly sane compared to the rest of his family."

"I don't care. The very name give me the creeps." she said as they walked away. Then she sat down and said "I need to see him."

"I know, but are you sure you are up for it?" he asked.

"We came down here to help you, not me." she said then looked across the way, "I don't want to, and no I am not up for it. However, seeing that place, over there. I feel the evil coming from it." Pointing to Spoon Island she said "Something is telling me to make peace with him."

Georgie was soon home with Robin and Elizabeth. When she was tucked in on the sofa with a book, the journal from Elizabeth and orders to sleep, the other two went to the kitchen to help set up her dinner.

An hour later, the door was being knocked on and Diane was let in. Seeing Georgie waking up, she said "Are you up for some work."

"YES!" she said sitting up and taking the offered file. "What do you need?"

"Georgie, are you sure?" asked Robin doubtfully before Elizabeth pulled her back explaining that as long as she didn't over do it to let it be.

As they left the children's museum Jason was bribing his guard to never tell anyone about the static electricity machine and his hair while a happy Cam was still giggling about it. "Is it time to meet Mommy yet?"

"In a little bit." he said then said "We should stop here first."

Looking at the building Cam said "Why?"

"Because they sell bookshelves and your Mommy is going to need a place to put your present to me."

"But I made it for your desk." he said.

"Oh, okay." said Jason. "I can put it next to the egg."

With a grin, Cam said "Maybe Mommy does need a bookshelf. Scotty's daddy trades things out. He showeded us. When he gets a new present from him, he takes the last one home."

"Sounds like a plan." said Jason ruffling his hair. He couldn't help thinking of all the missing presents that Cam more than likely made for Lucky, instead of him and felt a sense of jealousy that reminded him of how he had felt all those years ago when Elizabeth had walked away saying Lucky needed her.

An hour later, walking into Kelly's, Jason saw his wife with her hand on her belly talking to Penny. "Wow."

"Mommy!" shouted Cam getting the attention of the entire room including Sam who was meeting with Ethan. When Jason walked over and hugged Elizabeth, not paying any attention that there were others in the room, Sam gritted her teeth then smiled at the man sitting next to her.

Ethan for his part was having a rough day. He was hiding from the police thanks to an article in the newspaper about him and his parentage. He had warrants out for his arrest and was well aware that Nik Cassidine was looking for him.

When his one night stand, indicated for him to join her outside, he quickly left the diner, well aware of who Jason Morgan was. "What? Up for more action?" he asked with a grin.

Thinking on Dr. Lee's advice, she pushed down a yearning to say yes. She needed this baby, even after she was finished with the father. "No, I was just curious as to how you had gotten access to Jake's. There is something I need to locate there."

"That is too bad, the police then the mob were all over the place, early this morning." he said then walked away.

Sam was sweating, that was the last thing she needed, Jason finding out her latest secret. Hoping that Coleman didn't have the place bugged, she thought about it and went to find that computer geek.

Finding him at the coffee shop, she quickly got him to come to the studio with her, then after faking a computer emergency, she eased the topic to what she needed.

Spinelli didn't show any outer expression as he agreed to do what she needed, while regretfully knowing he had to offer her up to save himself. He had heard two of Johnny's men discussing when they would get the order to take him out. He needed Morgan's protection.

Elizabeth, Cam and Jason slowly ate lunch, talking about their morning, "Mommy, you shoulded seen Daddy's hair, it was even funnier than yours."

Trying not to laugh, she saw the calculating look on Jason's face and she said laughing. "Sorry, Daddy Mommy's picture of her looking like the bride of Frankenstein is long gone."

With a small chuckle, he asked "How did you know?"

"Been there, done that. Emily had it for a few weeks. The entire staff saw it." she admitted ruefully. "But when you go home, check the blue photo album."

"Daddy, are we going to make clay now?" asked Cam when he saw the hand of the clock on one.

Jason paid the bill, then picking Cam up, tossed him over his shoulder and kissed Elizabeth calling out, "See you later."

"Watch out for Cam's paintbrush." she warned then felt someone reach out from behind.

"Elizabeth, I waited until Jason had left, do you have a minute?" asked Laura.

"Laura, if this is about Lucky..." she let the sentence die.

"Only secondhand. Sam is cheating on him. I hired an investigator to trail her." she admitted tossing down the disgusting photos. "Please, you know what Helena did to him. He feels like less of a man, how do I stop her, from sleeping with Ethan?"

Stunned, Elizabeth thought about the report Jason's guards had given him. Ethan was connected to Rebecca, who had slept with Nik ending his relationship with Emily, now Lucky's marriage was in danger. "Laura, I feel for you, I do. But..."

"But, you don't want to get sucked back in to the Spencer mess. I get that. I just need another opinion on this woman." she said glaring at the photos.

"I don't think she is your problem, Lucky isn't blind, he has to know something is up. Your bigger problem is that someone seems to be after your family. The articles, Ethan, Rebecca." replied Elizabeth softly. "I am sorry, Laura."

"I heard about Cameron, I wish I could say that Carly doing that was a shock." she said shaking her head.

"Laura, Lucky would have done the same thing." she said getting up to walk away. "Your best bet would be to get Lucky and Sam out of town, send Lulu to Paris or some place."

Lulu was tailing Ethan, certain he was lying about being a Spencer. She didn't know what sick game he was playing, but she had no intention of letting him reveal that they had kissed, EVER! Still feeling nervous about this plan, she was shocked to see Sam talking to the man in question.

Getting close, she overheard them, then stunned went to the docks, sending Ethan a text message, she waited for him to show up.

Hearing the sound of heavy footsteps, she saw Ethan approaching and called out to him, only to hear a pop then a look of surprise. She watched appalled as red seemed to be flowing down his neck and onto the front of his shirt, then Ethan fell face first on the ground in front of her.

"ETHAN!" she shouted then called out for help. "HELP, a man has been shot. PLEASE, someone help me."

Up on the upper docks, Nik was talking to his mother when he heard Lulu's screams. Rushing to his little sister, they saw her trying to stem the flow of blood just as the Zachara's showed up. Standing, he shouted at them "Did you do this? Did you shoot him?"

Claudia hung up from calling 911 and then said with a slight sneer, "Why on earth would we? Who is this person?"

Johnny coolly looked around then pointed out as Lucky limped down the stairs. "Well, for of the possible suspects are right here. Isn't that your ex-husband's and father's illegitimate kid?"

Lulu started to make a smart assed retort when Harper and an ambulance arrived on the scene. The medics rushed over, then not finding a pulse declared him dead. "Call for the coroner."

Sam had seen the commotion and slipped away as quickly as possible. Arriving back at the studio, she went in and asked Spinelli, "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

"Goddess, I don't touch the stuff. A nice icy glass of the nectar of the gods would do me some good though."

"Sounds good, I owe you for all the work you have been doing on my behalf. Who knew putting a web site together was such work." she purred. "I was watching your from the control booth, you have no idea how much I appreciate you."

Elizabeth waited at house with the papers from Diane. She was hoping that Jason was as excited as she was. They had finally started moving things forward when it came to their house. Now all that was left was finishing up the new security features and then painting and decorating.

"Mommy, guess what?" asked an excited Cam as he came into the room holding a white piece of paper. "Heres me slip to pick up our clay next week."

"What did you make?" she asked then sat down and listened as Cam told her the various items he had done. "Wow, all that? You were very busy, weren't you?"

"Mes, finally had a daddy to make em for." he said proudly. Hugging her little boy, Elizabeth said "Well you know what the next step is, don't you?"

"A bath." he said with a heavy sigh. "Can I use your bubbles?"

"While I was out today, I bought you one of your own." she said "It is in Mommy's bathroom."

Jason stood in the doorway, watching and feeling so many emotions, he had no idea what to do with them. When Elizabeth looked up, their eyes met and she smiled and said "You look, I don't even have the words for it. Proud, tired, and extremely happy."

Sitting down, he told her about what he had been feeling when Cam had given him his present earlier. "I know that it was wrong, but it didn't stop me from being jealous." he admitted. "Then when Cam started picking up the various pieces, and setting them on his work station, I was confused, but when he told me the why..." as his voice became hoarse, Elizabeth reached over and pulled him into her arms.

"I just... god, I was so... all I could think was how special he is and how much I love our little boy." he said with a soft grin.

"I do have one question." she said after they had talked a few minutes more. "Was there any paint actually on the ceramics. Because I think between the two of you, there couldn't be much left in the shop."

"I need a bath." he said looking at his ruined jeans and t-shirt with pride. "Want to wash my back?"

Elizabeth had reached up to kiss him and was removing his paint stained shirt when Cam returned wearing a towel. "Mommy are you going to give daddy a bath too."

Jason groaned and said "No, I am going to take a shower while your Mommy helps you."

"Maybe later." she whispered as she went to draw the water and pour in the bubble bath.

Claudia arrived at the doorway and looked in. Seeing the man sleeping on the bed, she couldn't help feeling anger, resentment and the part that truly freaked her out, love for the old man lying there. "Why can't I hate you?"

Moving in, she looked down at him, then said "Why, why did you have to go that far? You destroyed everything, we would have had such a good life. Then that bastard Trevor rapes me and you, you blame me. Accuse me of flirting with him. Send me to Italy. Why? So you could take Johnny away from me?"

Glaring down at him as she refused to let the tears fall she said "Isabelle is back, but you, you are never going to meet her, I won't allow it. You are not going to be allowed to touch her, to spread your filth, you anger at women to her. I won't allow it. I will kill you first, do you hear me."

"That bastard Trevor, did you know his son was married to her. I am looking into that, if I find even the slightest hint that you knew, that you encouraged that. I will kill you." she hissed. "You had better hope that I don't find out he is anything like his sick father."

Anthony kept pretending to sleep, knowing that Claudia had her reasons for hating him, but he had done what he did to keep her safe, even if she didn't realize that. When she accidentally gave him a clue about his youngest daughter's identity, he felt sick.

He could recall Trevor bragging about a way to take Corinthos down, through his enforcer. That Ric was going to go after the woman he loved. He tried to recall the various women that the lawyer had been involved with, but he could only recall two names.

An artist named Elizabeth, whose photo he had never seen and the ADA for Port Charles, Alexis Davis, another name he was already acquainted with. Now he just had to get to the outside then find his family. He was getting better, but he knew he needed to ask his daughter for forgiveness, both of them. Anthony knew that first it would have to be his Bella, because Claudia had always believed she never mattered to him.

Her mother hadn't. Dominica had been as hard and insane as Trevor was, it was why he had taken great pleasure in ending his marriage to her and not letting her take their daughter with her to Italy. In the end, he had decided she was safer with them than with him.

Sam showed up at the Spencer house, to the welcome quiet and was soon asked what was wrong?

"Luke, he went looking for someone to blame. Ethan is dead." said Laura. "Lucky is upstairs. He needs you."

Grimacing as she went to join her husband, she had to listen to his mourning for a man that just that morning he had called an interloper and a bastard. When her phone rang, she ignored his anger at the interruption then after hanging up said "That was just Spinelli the computer geek putting together the web page for my show."

"About that." he said looking at her. "I am concerned about you working while pregnant. I think it would be better if you quit. I called your boss and invited him over for dinner tonight so we can talk about it. Mom agreed with me, this way you can help me with the few things I still need help with."

"Another thing, I know that you are not allowed to uh, well you know. So I was thinking that since we can't... if you want to have another man you know, oral sex. I am fine with that." he said.

Sam almost spit out the water she had gone into the bathroom to get hoping to get away from this awkward situation. Then Lucky continued and she almost blew her top. "Anyhow, I took the liberty of getting rid of your vibrator on Dr. Lee's orders. We don't want anything to harm the next child in the Spencer legacy now, do we?"

Her hands were shaking when she went down stairs to see her boss talking to Laura. When he agreed with her assessment, it took everything in Sam not to scream as the older blond and her boss had reduced her to doing voice overs on her own show.

Johnny left himself into the penthouse to see Georgie sitting up. She had asked for the day alone, it had hurt but he had done what she wanted. Seeing her smile from the sofa, he went over to join her. "How are you?"

"Doing better, at least physically. Care to join me in the kitchen?" she said leading him there. Seeing the plates and smelling the food, he started to remind her she was supposed to take it easy until she showed him the take out containers.

As they sat down, Georgie looked at him and said "There are a few things we need to get out into the open."

A bit worried, he said "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I just want you to know, that I understand if you don't feel the same way, this isn't a request for reciprocation. I love you."

Stunned, he said "God, I love you too. I have loved you for so long, you have no idea."

With a slowly forming smile she said "Yes, I do. I have felt the same way but thanks to hormones and my screwed up mind, I wasn't sure."

When he leaned in to kiss her, she stopped him saying. "This isn't an accusation, just a request for more truth. Why didn't you tell me you were my baby's father?"

Shocked he looked up then asked "How did you find out?"


	29. Chapter 29

Jecjmorgan: Dead man walking is right. PJ: Jason and Liz are going to be discussing the bike, I promise. Lucky is selfish, and myopic, that is going to be a major theme for Sam and him. Ethan's shooter will be outed soon. As for Laura, she is still trying to pull Elizabeth back in, not for Lucky but because … well, you will see. And Carly will be waking up soon. What she does next is the scary part. Lrobinson: I agree, kill Ethan for that reason alone, but no that isn't why he died. Chapter 29

_When he leaned in to kiss her, she stopped him saying. "This isn't an accusation, just a request for more truth. Why didn't you tell me you were my baby's father?"_

_Shocked he looked up then asked "How did you find out?"_

Georgie realized how flummoxed Johnny was then saw his fear. Reaching for his hands, she said "When the medics were taking me out of here. I was back in that ambulance where I was kidnapped and things just started to flash forward from there."

"Do you hate me?" he asked holding his breath.

"No, I mean I have a hundred different questions running through my mind, mostly though, it hurts that you didn't tell me. But I didn't really give you a chance to, did I?" she said standing and moving over to the window. "You did try, I was the one who didn't want to hear it."

"Do you remember the night you were discussing me with Maxie, I heard you and overreacted." he said.

Wincing she listened as he told her what was said then looked at him and with a smile said "You should have stuck around for a few more minutes of the interrogation. Maxie got the truth out me, that I did like you."

Walking over, Johnny said "Do you wish someone else had been the father?"

"No." she said looking at him. "I wish I knew, it would have saved a lot of angst. You know, if I had been paying attention, I would have figured it out sooner. Are you sure you are a mobster, shouldn't you be better at keeping secrets?"

Chuckling softly, he said "Yes, but when I am with you, the walls come down."

"Good." she said feeling a sense of peace. "I am sorry I didn't let you come to more of the doctor's appointments, I took time away you should have had with the baby."

Hugging her tightly, he said "When Kelly told me it was a little girl, I ached. All I could think about was how do I tell you the truth after lying for so long."

Turning in his arms, she gently kissed his cheek then said "Someday, it will be the right time. I kept hoping I would beat the odds... but I knew the chances weren't good. Kelly sat me down and told me, she said that it was going to be hard, that it would be sudden if or when I miscarried. I just...."

"Just?" he prompted.

"I know the statistics of what could have been wrong, but I just hoped that we would make it. That the baby... she would make it. I am so angry with Helena, I am angry with me, I am even angry with you."

Seeing him flinch, she said "For not having super genes, I guess." Seeing his eyes widen, she admitted. "It doesn't make sense, I know that... but it is the emotions, they are going to be all over the place. Kelly said my body is readjusting to not being pregnant." Wiping the tears that were gathering, she said "I didn't want to be a mother, not at first, now I just wish.... that I had had more time."

Standing silently holding onto her, Johnny then said "I am angry too. Mad that this woman screwed this up, and yet at the same time.... so thankful, I have you."

Resting her head against his chin, Georgie said "That was what this dinner was supposed to be about, then somehow it ended up being me crying."

"Hormones, remember?" he asked. "I think you should be in bed, though."

"No, I can't. I tried to go in there. Instead I used the spare room, Brenda's pink bedroom." she said with a shudder.

Johnny had had the room taken care of, the bedding was gone but knew that the memories would be much harder for Georgie to deal with. "Then let's go sleep in this pink room, unless you don't want any company."

Taking his hand, Georgie led him to the room, then asked him to go and get them some pajamas. Returning, he changed then waited for her in the bed. Holding her, he just prayed for god to give them the strength to get through this.

~~~*~~~

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, she reached out and ran her fingers down Jason's face, then across his lips then down his chin. Feeling his pulse but knowing he was pretending to be sleeping, Elizabeth decided to see how far she could get before he admitted to being awake.

As her fingertips skimmed the surface of his warm skin, she felt her breath catch as she saw his body's reaction to her playing. Continuing south, she soon ran her hands across his shoulder muscles and touched the scar on his torso before running her hands across his stomach, she felt him tensing up as she slowly eased her hand southwards.

With a soft giggle, she gently wrapped her hand around his hardest muscle only to have his own hand encircle hers. "Behave." he said in a gravely voice. "You slept too late and now we don't have time."

Seeing her pouting, he leaned over and kissed her saying. "I love watching you sleep, but I promise next time...."

"Jason, one you walk away from, is one you never get back." she warned then looking at the clock said "We have ten minutes, I think we can race to the finish line, at least once."

Seeing her eyebrows wiggling, Jason gave a quick laugh as she pushed the covers back "But if you don't think you are up to the challenge."

"I will show you, up for the challenge..." he said with a growl as he pulled her underneath him.

~~*~~

Sam arrived at the studio, still cursing Laura, Lucky and that entire family as she was led to the sound booth and recorded the voice overs that had been agreed to the night before. Sitting on a chair in the studio, she listened to herself announcing her pregnancy and telling the audience that for medical reasons she would only be working in the studio for now.

Seeing her Executive Producer entering, Sam just said "You bastard, you did this deliberately."

"No, not really. I want you gone." he said walking away pretending to smile. "Sam, have you seen the morning's newspaper? There are rumors that your new half brother in law was a con artist, don't suppose you happen to know his past?"

Gritting her teeth as she recalled sleeping with Ethan and his saying he couldn't guarantee that he would keep silent about it. She wished she had been the one to pull the trigger, instead she was just grateful to whomever did.

~~*~~

Anthony was going through physical therapy as well as his daily treatments with his head doctor. He had no one he trusted to check into his family so he would do what he had to so that he could get released. First up was learning to talk again.

Seeing the man he knew was still working for Corinthos, he just kept following orders, letting the man see that he was still weak. But before he left, that man was going to die. He had heard the deal that was made with Corinthos and he knew he had time, time to plan, time to figure out how to escape his current abode.

Thinking on what he knew about his daughter, Anthony swore that first thing he would do after making sure that Sonny Corinthos was gone, was take out Ric Lansing. He had no doubt the man was aware of who his daughter was, after all, he was his father's son.

~~*~~

Claudia was leaving the elevator when she saw her quarry, walking over she said "Mr. Jacks, my name is Claudia Zachara, I believe you know my sister and brother."

A bit on guard, he said "Yes, I do. Are you a guest here?"

Making sure that his wife saw her talking to him, Claudia said with a small grin. "Yes, I do have to say for the most part, service is great, your amenities first rate. The décor, on the other hand, that could use a little work. I know the name of a nice designer if you decide to update it from Nineties Nouveau riche.

Carly stormed over and said "Who do you think you are?"

"Carly, she is a guest in our hotel." said Jax emphasizing the word guest. "She was just offering her opinion."

"Hello, Mrs. Jacks." she said smiling at the raging woman. "I was just telling your husband that your décor needs some updating. You should consider firing your decorator."

"I did this." said the blond waving her hands around. "This is my baby."

"Well, now I get why you were so upset at my comments. I do apologize, but ma'am, if you are going to be spending this much, you might want to consider taking on a professional as a consultant." with that Claudia walked away knowing that the blond was even know screeching at her husband to kick the harpy out.

Hearing clapping she turned to see the pushy brunette from the previous day. "Nice job, I have long wanted to tell Carly her taste in interior design sucked but had too much respect for Jax to do so."

"The sister is the blond, you are the cousin, a doctor right?" she asked "I was just about to have breakfast, can I interest you in joining me."

"I am meeting my friend Brenda, she wants to ruin Carly's morning as well. So we are going to eat breakfast in the restaurant upstairs... If you like, you can join us." Robin didn't like not knowing things and this sister of Elizabeth's was an enigma she just had to solve.

"Will you give me the scoop on the blond gold digger?" she asked looking at the small freckled woman with interest.

"Blond and gold digger, Courtney is dead, you must be talking about Carly." said Brenda. Shaking hands with Claudia, she said "Join us, I will be glad to fill you in."

Upstairs, Claudia got a schooling on more than Carly as Robin filled her in on Georgie and to a lesser extent Elizabeth. Brenda just listened, not knowing much about the brunette who owned Jason Morgan's heart. But as they talked, the threesome were amused to realize they knew a lot of the same people and by the time Carly entered her restaurant, they were laughing loudly like old friends.

"Hell no." she said then went to the waiter carrying the coffee carafe out to them. "I want their bill delivered to them and for them to leave. They are cut off."

"Mrs. Jacks, your husband picked up their tab and told them I would bring them out a new pot."

"And if you want to keep your job, you will do as I told you." she said then hurried to the elevator, she had an appointment with an attorney and didn't want to be late.

~~*~~

Spinelli woke up and realized he wasn't home. Seeing his guard entering, he asked "Where am I?"

"The boss said if I saw you with your goddess again, to take you here. You were warned, repeatedly."

"What is going to happen to me?" he asked his hands convulsing as they gripped onto the edge of his laptop.

"Nothing, but your freedom is gone." he said. "Now I would suggest you start working on your assignments, and forget all about this goddess. Besides, I would have thought you learned your lesson after she was so rude to you last month."

"She apologized." he said in an injured tone. "I want to speak to him."

"Johnny will be here later, for now, do your job." he said empathizing the word Job. Spinelli was shaking as he got that he was on his last chance. Pulling out his laptop, he went to work, knowing that the guard was watching his every move.

~~*~~

Jason was working in the warehouse helping the men unload a coffee shipment when he heard the sound of footsteps. Seeing Sam behind him he grabbed his t-shirt off the rack and slipped it back on. Turning to the two other men hefting around the coffee beans he said "I will be back."

Sam was admiring the sweat as the beads ran down his throat but knew not to touch him. She had a plan and it would only work if she kept up trying to be his friend instead of his girl friend. "I just needed to see a familiar face."

"Sam, I only stopped to escort you out. You should know that being in this warehouse pregnant isn't a good idea." he said when they arrived at the small door. "And I can't be your emotional prop. That is what you have a husband for. If you are having problems, go to him."

"I can't." she said wiping the tears away. "They are slowly isolating me. First she told me to stay away from my friends, now she has gotten me fired or at least demoted on my show. What am I going to do Jason?"

Jason did feel bad, he knew what the Spencer's did to Elizabeth, who had actually had friends and family around, but knew that if he helped she would try to use it against him later. "Sam, I have no idea. Why don't you try talking to Lucky, or someone in his family. Try Bobbie, she is a fair person."

"Why can't I talk to you?" she said no longer pretending to be upset, she truly was. "You, you are my friend, my only one. Jason, I need your help. Please, I know we are over, but I need you to at least still be my friend."

Looking at her and feeling torn, Jason was about to give in when he saw his son come rushing into the large warehouse with his mother following at a slower pace. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam cover up her expression and knew exactly why no matter how bad he felt for her, he couldn't become involved.

"Daddy, Mommy said we were having lunch with you." said Cam as he rushed over then stopped when he saw Sam. When Elizabeth caught up to them, Sam gave them both a smile and said "Jason was just trying to help me with a problem. He was only being a friend, I promise."

Elizabeth saw the same expression on her face she had once seen on Courtney's and gave a knowing grin. "Yes, Jason is like that. He will rescue ANYBODY. If this is about Lucky, maybe I can help."

"No, I think Jason gave me all the help I need." she said with clenched teeth. Then reaching out she gave Jason a half hug then walked away sure she had gotten to the whiny wench.

"Well, good luck then, Sam. And if you change your mind, please give me a call." said Elizabeth with a chuckle. Turning to Jason she said "Someone is feeling very sure of herself right now, I wish I knew how to get her to realize I am not worried. I trust you."

Kissing her, Jason said "She can't seem to help herself, but I think she does have a problem. I just am not getting involved to solve it. I told her to try Bobbie."

"If it involves Lucky, Bobbie isn't going to do much, she won't. She loves him. Now, I suggest we found a flat surface, we brought you lunch before we head out to GH for a bit. Then I have to meet my sister and Brenda." Cam was observing everything in the warehouse, his eyes wife as the men tossed around huge bags for coffee like they were bean bags.

"Brenda Barrett?" he asked disgruntled. Then looking at Cooper who was following them asked "Are you related to her?"

"Distantly, we are second or third cousins, something like that. My father said her father Harlan was not a nice man, so we never had much contact." Cooper didn't have much use for his cousin Julia either, but he had never meet the more famous member of his family.

"If you see her here, take her down. Preferable with a large 2 X 4" he said only half kidding. Seeing Elizabeth glare, he said "She can drive anyone insane just by talking."

As they set up lunch on his desk, Jason found himself showing Cameron the photo he had of him and his mommy. "Lunch is served." said Elizabeth as they sat down on the floor and had their picnic. Midway through, Elizabeth felt something then reached out for Jason's hand. Bringing it to her stomach, she let him feel their newest child kicking.

"Mommy, can I feel too?" asked Cam as he soon joined them.

That was the scene that Johnny almost walked into, seeing the small family being just that a family, he left quickly as his eyes watered, knowing that his chance for that was now a lot further down the road.

~~*~~

Carly left the attorney's office feeling very self satisfied. Returning to the hotel she saw her husband talking to Kate Howard and moved over to greet the magazine editor and then get Jax away so they could talk. Soon, Jax was in her office, standing there reading the occupancy rates for the day. Feeling smug that he had done so without a scene, she said "Shall we get something to eat?"

"No, I promised the boys I would have lunch with them, if you will excuse me." with that he left well aware that Carly was up to no good. He had been furious to hear from the bartender what she had pulled that morning with Robin and her friends. Jax was going to let it go, like Alexis had suggested. That way Carly would be relaxed and less likely to fight the divorce.

Shocked, Carly went to follow him only to see Laura coming her way. "Carly we need to talk."

"I'm rather busy now." she snapped not wanting to deal with her former partner. "Call and make an appointment with my secretary."

"NOW!" snapped the older blond. Grabbing a resisting Carly's arm, she soon had her back in her office and said. "I want to know everything you know about Sam McCall. I mean everything. Felicia said you hired her to do research on her, well I want what you have."

"Do it yourself." she said with a smile.

"Now, I think you will help, or I will make public your deal with Coleman. I have what Ethan found when he went looking for information. He truly couldn't have been a Spencer, otherwise he would have known better than to hide it at my house. If you want it, you deal with me."

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said rather uneasy.

"Mitchell Coleman and two former strippers at the Oasis did. One died a few years ago, mysterious accident. The other went missing and Coleman died, after a call to you." she said showing her the man's missing cell phone.

"There is nothing you can do to me, all he had was that Jason was Cameron Webber's biological father." she said bluffing.

"No, that isn't it. Nice try though." she said with a smile. "Two days Carly."

Walking away, Laura turned and said "Lulu is reeling from the death of her half brother. Don't encourage her behavior."

Carly stood and walked to the door, seeing Laura rounding the corner, she slammed the door and called the only person who was always there for her. "Morgan."

"Jason, I know that I screwed up, can you please come over. I really need to fix things with you, please?" Hearing a dial tone, Carly sat down to wait then decided to pull out the papers she had had the lawyer make up for her.

~~*~~

Jason hung up, shocked that the blond would even try this. Seeing Elizabeth's look of curiosity he explained what Carly had said. "Jason, you should go and see what she wants."

"Why?" he asked stunned she would even think his being in the same room as Carly was a good idea.

"Because you two were friends for a very long time. If she has learned her lesson, if she is willing to change, don't you think you owe it to the past to find out?" she asked then leaning over to kiss him said "Jason, we can forgive, we just don't forget."

"I am not sure I can do that." he said watching Cameron touching things in the room, then sitting behind his desk. "Daddy, Grandpa's chair is more fun, it spins."

Standing, Jason walked behind his desk and picked up his son to give him a large hug. "Does that mean you like Grandpa's office more?"

"Yup, sides this way I get to visit my turtle." he said with a grin. Jason groaned, that turtle now had it's own aquarium in the lobby of the ELQ headquarters. He had heard about it but still hadn't seen what sounded like a rather ostentatious home for a simple little garden turtle.

"I have to run out for a while, what are you and Mommy up to?" he asked. He would call Jax, see if the blond knew what was going on with Carly, then decide what to do about the blond.

"Wes have to go and visit the doctor." said the pouting four year old. Looking at Elizabeth, she said "Just for check up, normally it is in July, but I thought it might be better to do it now."

"I wish you had told me." he said feeling a little left out.

"I wish I had too, then I wouldn't have to go." she said teasing him. "This is one of those fifteen minute appointments where he gets weighed and measured, his eyes checked, his ears checked then he gets a lollipop while I schedule his dentist appointment."

"I had better go." he said reluctantly before kissing his wife and son. "Are we still going out to the new place for dinner?"

"Yes, though, I don't know if Johnny and Georgie are still going to be joining us. Emily will though." she said smiling at the thought. "I should warn you, I had intended to invite Brenda and Claudia."

Seeing his head fall down, Elizabeth lifted it to kiss him into submission. "Besides, Claudia said that you might be worried about her and that she wanted to the clear the air."

Once at GH, Elizabeth and Cam went to his quick appointment, the little boy not happy when Elizabeth was reminded he still needed to get two more shots before school started in the fall. Dragging his feet, his head down glaring at the floor, he saw some red shoe with heels and looked up excited.

"Aunt Clawia, hi, it's me, Cameron." he said hugging the shocked woman. Not sure what to do, she stood there until Brenda said in a soft voice, "He is going to keep hugging you until you return the hug."

Bending down, feeling stiff, Claudia hugged the little boy who looked so much like his uncle that it hurt. "Hey, kid. Where is your Mommy."

"Right there." he said pointing with his thumb. "I don't want to go to school."

"Okay, don't. Wait, I thought that there was no school during the summer?" asked Brenda.

"Not nows, Mommy and the doctor said I have to get shots before school. I don't want shots." he said looking at his aunt and the other lady.

Elizabeth finished with the nursing assistant then went to join her son and the two women. Seeing Cam's frown, she said "But you love school, Cameron. I know that shots are scary but even Mommy and Daddy have to get shots."

Seeing him still down in the dumps, she was amused when he suddenly smiled and ran to the person getting off the elevator. "DAAAADDY!" he said.

Picking up his son, Jason said "I was hoping I made it just in time to take you to pick up our art work, Miss Nancy called and said it was ready."

Elizabeth walked over to them, hugging Jason then said "Do you have the time?"

Lowering his voice he said "Yes, Carly was screaming at someone when I arrived at the hotel about Kate Howard so I went back to the warehouse. Then Johnny showed up. He is working down there helping upload shipments, won't talk about it, but I think he is trying to deal with things."

Robin walked up to the two women and saw the weird expression on Claudia's face and said "What is it?" Claudia couldn't help being reminded of the way the Italian bosses treated their families in how Jason clearly loved her sister and their son. It made her wistful for things that were never going to be hers.

"Nothing." she said in a firm voice. She watched as Jason kissed his wife again then led their son to the steps. When Elizabeth walked back over, she said "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Explaining about the ceramics, she then turned to Robin and asked if she had talked to Georgie today.

"Yes, she was going to work for Diane, doing light paperwork then was spending the afternoon with Maxie. By the way, she talked to Johnny last night. Told him she knew he was the father. I gather it went well." she said. "They are going to have it rough for a while, but I think they are going to be fine."

"Johnny is at the warehouse. Jason said he is unloading coffee beans." Elizabeth told them. "I think the manual labor might be what he needs right now. It is mindless and he can think on other things while tiring himself out."

"So, are we now free to go and check out this new house of yours." asked Brenda. "Maybe we can help you decorate it."

"No way; all that is left is the master bedroom, I like pink but in moderation, there, Brenda." stated Elizabeth while Robin laughed as she recalled what Elizabeth had told her about the spare room at Jason's.

"Pink?" asked Claudia while Brenda asked how she knew. Brenda was too busy trying not to laugh at the mental image of Jason sleeping in a pink lacy bedroom with wicker and brass furniture.

"I would have thought that Jason put a lock on the door and banned it from ever being viewed." she said getting control of her laughter only for Elizabeth to tell her about spending the night there. "There are so many questions I could ask about that."

Carly was entering GH when she saw the quartet leaving and grimaced. "Carly." said Brenda while the others kept going. "I can't wait, you, you will look good in orange overalls when they finally lock you up like you belong."

"My attorney says that I won't face jail time." she sniffed. "After all, I was mentally confused and trying to save my best friend's life. I of all people know how insanely jealous Sonny was and how he would react to Jason getting Elizabeth pregnant while married to his sister."

"That is a good one, Jason wasn't married to Courtney, not yet. And I can be called as a rebuttal witness and say how Sonny never had a jealous bone in his body." she said.

"That would be lying and you know it." she snapped.

"No, it would a matter of interpretation and I can imagine you think that putting Elizabeth on trial will save you, I would think twice about that. Or did you forget who her father is."

"Some doctor, so what?" she asked. "He is a nobody just like his kid."

"No, her biological father." said Claudia moving closer. The blond sneered when she saw the woman from her hotel standing there. "I am sure your attorney can afford a private investigator. Tell him to look up Anthony Zachara and how he reacted to the death of his little girl, Isabella. In case the bleach has soaked through to your brain, I will explain. Elizabeth is Isabella and my dad is freaking nuts."

Walking away, Claudia stopped, looked back at the blond still standing there and said "And you, you have no idea how my family is going to react. We protect our own."

~~*~~

When they arrived at the house, Brenda and Robin were soon well ahead of Claudia and Elizabeth who were talking quietly about all that was going on. "I heard you went to visit Anthony, how was it?"

"Strange, I got to say all the things I have ever wanted to and yet in the end, it felt like nothing." admitted Claudia. "That old man in that bed, he doesn't seem like the same person who killed Maria and tried repeatedly to kill Johnny. I know that it is an illusion, that he really is the same man, I guess..."

"You just want him to be different, you want him to suddenly wake up and admit he was wrong, that he regrets what he did and that he loves you." said Elizabeth, she knew how Claudia felt. "That is actually perfectly normal. Until I found out that I was adopted, I used to dream that Jeff, my father, was going to swoop down on Port Charles, and tell me something similar."

"But I am supposed to be the big bad mobster, not some sweet nurse." she said hiding her smile. "Nurse? I mean why?"

Explaining about Jason getting shot then Cameron as well as what had happened to her trust fund, Elizabeth was surprised when her sister suddenly said "You know, Georgie said you weren't this image you project, that you are a tougher than you look, I guess I was buying into it. Maybe you are strong enough to deal with our father."

"No, actually I am not." said Elizabeth laughing. "I am strong when I have to be, otherwise, I just live and let live."

"Hey you two, move it. You have got to see this." said Brenda as she pushed open the door to the master bedroom. Smirking at the huge shower she said "SOOOO, Elizabeth, any plans for this room? Maybe with Jase?"

Looking around at the oversized shower with lots of shower heads including a sunflower shaped one on the ceiling, Elizabeth said "Well, maybe. Wouldn't you like to know?"

"My mind, please, wash that image from my mind. Lizzie, your hubby is hot, but please, I don't want or need to hear it." teased Claudia then the older girl whirled and pulled her gun. "Come out, now!"

Shaking, Emily did just that then glared at the mobster "Could you be careful with that thing, I don't want to get shot. Elizabeth, I need you."

Then looking rather assessingly at Claudia she said "Wait, I rather think I need both of you."

Robin and Brenda offered to wait for the decorator and after warning them to only help with measurements, the two sisters quickly followed a distressed Emily to the basement of Kelly's. "What is going on?"

"Here, wear these." said Emily tossing them Halloween masks. "Emily?"

Once inside, Elizabeth groaned when she saw the Emily look-alike tied up with a blindfold and pair of head phones on. "Emily, what have you done?"

"I found her, I didn't mean to hit her, but she was bragging about Nik. And I mean, while I don't care from the standpoint of we are over, but I mean, a girl can only accept so much." she said in a grumpy mood.

"Emily, you seem like a nice person, but honestly, kidnapping isn't a good idea." said Claudia. "Do you know what you want done with her?" Claudia's first instinct was to kill her but she knew the other two would not go for it.

"I just want to know why? Why do this to me? Why send those pictures?" she asked pacing back and forth.

Elizabeth sat down, her legs feeling rather weak as she stared at her best friends' double. "Em, this isn't good. Remember TED?"

Looking guilty, she sat down next to her and said "I know, I just reacted, you know what I mean? As for ted, that worked out."

Claudia made a note to ask Morgan who Ted was then without thought; ripped off the blindfold and earphones then said "Who are you?"

"Emily Bowen Quartermaine, and you have no idea how much trouble you are in. Wait until my brother finds out about this. You have no idea the hell he is going to reign down on you." she said smugly sure that saying all of this would get her free. "Or did you not know that Jason Morgan is my brother?"

Looking at Elizabeth, Claudia asked "How sure are you that this isn't Emily?"

"One hundred and ten percent." said Elizabeth hoping the mask altered her voice just enough. "Emily doesn't talk like that and pull up her pants leg, if she was Emily she would have a tattoo of a rose in memory of her grandmother on her ankle." Em had no tattoo, but Elizabeth was banking on the other woman not knowing that.

The woman froze then swore, her tattoo wasn't of a rose, instead it was large phoenix. Jerking her leg away, she squinted then said "Emily doesn't have a tattoo."

"No, she doesn't." said Elizabeth "and you aren't Emily. So who are you?"

"No can do, that will cost you." she said growing more confident.

Claudia grabbed her by the hair, causing the two who weren't tied up to wince as she jerked her head back. Then laughing she tugged even harder exposing the wig and pulled back hair underneath. "Now I would suggest you start talking."

The blond swore then looked around knowing she had no choice.

"My name is Rebecca, Emily is my twin sister. My mother sold me on the black market." Hearing the other sister snort in disgust, Claudia said "Try another one, remember DNA tests, and we don't trust the PC labs. So tell the truth."

"No, wait, I am ..." Rebecca saw that she wasn't buying it so she said "My mom was Paige Bowen's sister in law. We found out after her death that Emily went to live with some rich family back east."

"No, Paige had no living relatives." said Emily.

"Right, no LIVING relatives, my dad was already dead. Mom had just started a new job and couldn't afford to take you in, but we kept an eye on you. Then when Mom died, I came here, you were marrying a prince and yukking it up while I had to scrape together scraps to afford junior college. You never had to work for anything in your life, then I saw your fairy tale fall apart and left, I thought that it was funny, but it's not like you suddenly were poor, were you?"

Seeing her not saying a word, Rebecca said "Did you really think a mask would hide you, I spent the last few years watching your every move. I even helped that blond bimbo win your brother, though she never knew it. Saw him with Elizabeth, knew they had screwed around and made sure that he ended up home that night. It was too easy, he thought I was you."

Elizabeth wanted to slap her but Claudia was quicker, "Okay, now why are you here?"

"I met someone, he had his own bone to pick with the good residents of Port Charles, and after coming here showed up in Chicago to find me. He offered to share with me, if I helped him ruin the Spencer family. He then got money but didn't share."

"You killed Ethan, why?" asked Elizabeth.

"He was going to back away, turns out he was the son of this Paloma and Luke Spencer. Said that now that he had a family he was going to be all about them. Too bad it wasn't true. I altered the tests."

"Who is his real father?" asked Emily.

"Mr. Robert Scorpio himself. But Ethan didn't want to hear it, all he kept saying was he found a good thing, then I saw him in that bar, sexing it up with that McCall woman." Elizabeth and Emily tried not to laugh, but found themselves smirking instead. "He was staying here, dumping me, for her. He said he didn't need me anymore, that he had found a family."

"Why Nik?" asked Elizabeth.

"I just wanted her life." said Rebecca glaring at Emily. "For just one night, I wanted to be her, to be waited on, cherished. Then Nathan who had everything threatened to destroy it."

"I don't understand, what about the photos? Why send them? Did Ethan not realize that we knew it was him with you?" asked Emily.

"What photos?" asked Rebecca confused.

Elizabeth stopped Emily from saying anything else, telling her "I think this is about ruining the Spencers, not you two. The photographer may have really thought she was you."

`"What are we going to do with her?" asked Emily. "I can't call the police."

"No, you can't otherwise you and these two go to jail for kidnapping and accessory to kidnapping." said a smug Rebecca. "I think I get to leave town, maybe with a few million dollars for my troubles."

"No, you don't." said Claudia. "You keep your mouth shut, you live, you say one word, about any of us and you die. Got it?" Claudia was not letting anyone take her family away now that she had found it.

"I am sure you are wrong, Money and my freedom or you go to jail." stated Rebecca.

With a cold grin, Claudia pretended to called Jason and said "Morgan, do you have time to deal with a small problem...." she saw Rebecca turn white then start shaking her head no. Hanging up the phone she said "Do you understand me?"

"Fine, what do you want?" she asked sullenly.

"You gone, don't return and to be sure you get the message...." Claudia made a call and soon had two men there. "Take her to the airport."

Elizabeth was watching her leave when she called out. "The cake, at GH, that was you. Why?"

"I wanted to make it look like either Lucky or his wife did it." she said with a shrug. "Then Mommy dearest, Laura lied for the McCall woman. She was destroying plants, after spitting on the cake. I figured the DNA would lead back to her."

Once in the upstairs of the diner, Claudia was still laughing at her sister's warning not to call her Lizzie when Georgie walked in with her boss. Going over to greet her, Elizabeth soon had another dinner guest when Diane said she was free.

"Good, we all have a lot to talk about." said a smiling Elizabeth. Once Emily and Claudia had left and her guard was sitting at a table with her, she soon found out that Jason had been told about Rebecca when her phone rang.

"Meet me at the studio." was all that was said before Jason hung up.

Arriving, Elizabeth saw he was angry and said "I didn't know until we got there."

"I know, but that woman is a murderer, you should not have taken any chances." he said. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you were with Cameron." she snapped. "I consider time with your son more important than some woman who was tied up. I had a guard and Claudia was armed. DO you think I WANTED to be there?"

Counting to ten, Jason looked at her and felt all of his anger deflate as he realized he was projecting what Courtney, Carly and Sam had done in the past on the one woman who would never interfere in his business. "I am sorry, I just..."

"I know what you were thinking." she said evenly. "And you are right to be angry but the reason for it, no. Now I want you to stop and think about two things. Your sister and my sister were there, I was not in danger. And two, when have I ever rushed into something without thinking?"

"When you saved me." he said quietly. Seeing her look of surprise, Jason saw her start laughing "What?"

"Jason, all I ever do is think around you." she replied. "You should probably be angry that I didn't just jump in and follow my heart more." With that, Elizabeth walked over to him and felt herself pulled into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too and I am sorry I jumped to conclusions, now how about telling me what the guard might have missed?"

As they sat down, Elizabeth did just that. "Where is Cam?"

"With your brother, Johnny offered him pizza." explained Jason who then added "I think that he needed the contact with a family member, who isn't abrasive or pregnant."

That evening as Elizabeth and their friends gathered for dinner and a long needed discussion of the future, they had no idea of what was going on around them.

Lucky and Sam were having a long drawn out discussion about his mother Sam was seething to realize that she was really and truly trapped, she couldn't divorce him, she couldn't miscarry without Laura looking into it and she had no money. Thinking wistfully on the money she had received from Sonny then set up in a numbered account, Sam was determined to gain access to it again. But first she had to find the new numbers, when she married Lucky, someone had moved it on her...

And further away, on an uncharted island, Sonny Corinthos was reading the Port Charles Herald and plotting. He was going to take back what belonged to him. When he read about Carly, he debated reaching out to his ex-wife but knew she was too much of a hot head to ever be a real help when it came to planning. Maybe when it became short term, he would contact his her.

And then there was Helena, the snake who was always keeping a watch on her family. She was happy that Nik had ended things with Emily, now she just had to get him to interact with the right sort of woman to make the Cassidine name rise again. Then she would take back what belonged to her.

Reading the file on Sam McCall, and knowing that Warren James would play game forever, she decided to move things along. Placing the call, Helena then went to the next name on her list. Lulu Spencer. So far, Lucky was where she wanted him, same with the blond belonging to the sister. It was only Lulu who wasn't playing along.

TBC

"


End file.
